Best Friends & Some Disagreements
by Arianstar
Summary: Blair just wanted a friend and what she got was an adventure she could never forget, but can she put aside her issues and understand our captain, or will something ruin her dreams?
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers. _

_How the whole thing began, and what will happen to make it all seem so right and wrong at the same time_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Encounter  
**

I remember the first time I somehow managed to stumble into Elizabeth's path, we were just kids and my mother had left me to entertain myself as I often did outside in our large backyard. We lived in a simple country neighborhood where everyone knew each other, but there were never children for me to play with so I resorted to inventing games with imaginary friends often. One morning during one of my many pretends I was up in the woods behind our house and heard my mother calling me but as usual I was too engrossed in my adventure and didn't answer. I slowly made my way down from the tree I was pretending to use as a fortress when I fell to the ground with a groan. The pine needles, leaves, and dirt stuck fast to my blue jeans and pale blue t-shirt and my hair was a tangled blonde infestation of mother earth.

"Young lady!" snapped my mother as I stood brushing myself off and smudging the dirt further into my clothing. "I have been calling you for twenty minutes come with me this instant." she stated hands on hips brown eyes flaring dangerously in the afternoon sun.

"Alright mom...I was just pretending there's never much to do if I don't pretend around here." I grumbled huffing my pale face dirt smudged and my hair still full of leaves. "Why were you calling me?" I asked pulling leaves from my hair and glancing up at my brunette mom who's hair was wild with her hands running through it and her jeans and black t-shirt were wrinkled from working in the kitchen all afternoon.

"You grandmother found something interesting and as far as we can tell...it's unique and you have to keep this a secret between you and the little girl." My mother said softly as my face lit up at the sound of the words 'little girl'. "We're not entirely sure how it happened, but its special and you will have a friend to play with as long as you keep the secret.

That was the day I first met Elizabeth Swann. We have been friends every since the discovery of the strange portal hidden behind my grandfathers garage workshop on our property. We grew up together and eventually another friend joined us whom was rescued in her time from a crossing to her new home in Port Royal a young man named William Turner. I could never fully understand how the portal remained intact but we were always visiting each other and took many adventures growing up. To my amazement in my world a story came about in the cinema titled _"Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl"_ and told a whole interesting story of Elizabeth and Will's life with an amazing pirate known as Captain Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say that day I become entranced by this man for some reason or another and the most amazing thing about this is I knew such a world existed and knew this thanks to a recent visit from Elizabeth to my world when she confirmed everything. I was so disappointed I missed out on the adventure of undead pirates and meeting Jack Sparrow, but I also received an ear full about him from Elizabeth and how sinister and fowl she really thought he was. The lectures I received during her visits after this along with Will seemed to grow monotonous.

My romanced ideas of the pirate grew more and more over time. Elizabeth and Will couldn't convince me otherwise about him no matter how hard they tried and I even took to visiting Elizabeth occasionally like I always did growing up, but they grew more frequent because I secretly hoped that Jack Sparrow may return for another adventure to Port Royal. Over time I never got my wish and during a trip to visit some relatives out of state I heard of another adventure being released in theatres of Elizabeth and Will with another adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow. I was disappointed that I missed out on such a wonderful adventure again, but during my stay I joined my cousins to see the latest epic adventure. I remember the end of the movie and for the first time since knowing Elizabeth I wanted to go find her when I returned home and hunt her down, only to beat her within an inch of her life, Elizabeth left Jack to die at the slimy teeth of the Kraken. I was fuming so badly upon my return back home that my mother had Elizabeth wait a total week before she was even allowed inside the house. Granted this did really happen, but I learned from careful explanations from Will whom was not involved in the mess that they had gone and rescued Jack and the Pearl and he was as annoying as ever, sadly by then though Elizabeth and Will's relationship was a little rocky and they were trying to work things out. I couldn't bring myself to forgive Elizabeth for doing something so unlike her and so cold but again I didn't really know Jack or what he was like, Hollywood could only show me so much into the real life of the pirate. I had known Elizabeth and Will forever so it was pretty easy to see eventually they would work things out and that their relationship would get back on track, but I wondered how the whole adventure had affected Jack in the long run.

I learned some information from Will and Elizabeth over time about Jack, but I sensed that he had been hurt and betrayed far worse then either of them would understand. I had a connection with Jack from the first time I saw him in the movies and knew that somehow that connection would not go away, I had to meet him and had to know just what he was like minus the Hollywood hype. Needless to say I would soon get that wish, but at what cost I wouldn't find out until it was too late, all I would learn is Elizabeth and Will needed another adventure and Jack was the only one crazy enough to go on a quest even after what they had done to him. Elizabeth come to me one morning without warning at about seven in the morning, something she should have known better to do because I was not a morning person and disliked being woken more then anything. I felt a rough tug and sat up bolt right in bed hearing a muffled yelp, before glancing around my blue walls literally plastered with Jack Sparrow posters and anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. My room was simple and full of two book cases full of books, a desk with my computer and every c.d. I owned, then my shelf that hosted refuges of my perfumes, lotions, makeup, nail polish and other such things that I rarely messed with.

"Jesus Elizabeth...why the hell are you waking me up so damn early." I grumbled glaring down at the ruffled form sprawled on my pale rose carpet and glancing at my blue bed linens wadded in a familiar restless mess. "I hate mornings." I grumbled seeing her brushing her brown blonde hair from her honey brown eyes and glare up at me. She was wearing an interesting mauve colored dress from her time period and her hair was in a neat up do.

"I come to see if you would like to finally meet your romanced obsession of a blundering irresponsible pirate." Elizabeth muttered managing to stagger to her feet and cross her arms irritably. "Will and I have a mission we would like Jack to accompany us on and I wanted to bring you along for once." she stated noting my rumpled blue plaid pajamas and my less than amusing fly away blonde hair all over my face. "Come on Blair please give me an answer quickly." she muttered seeing I was frozen in stunned silence staring at my decorated room of Jack posters in disbelief.

"I thought you and Will hated the idea of my romanced obsession of Jack and didn't want me to ever meet the man?" I asked growing very suspicious of Elizabeth and sensing there was more she wasn't telling me.

"That was the plan, but I realized it would be the only way to cure your stupid romanced ideas and get some peace." Elizabeth stated opening my closet door and letting out a startled sound as my rather high piled clothing tumbled out from over stuffing due to my chronic laziness. "Do you ever sort things?" she asked shaking her head and sorting through my clothing grudgingly.

"No I never sort...I like organized chaos." I stated snorting in irritation as one of my favorite tunics hit me smack in the face. I loved older fashioned styles and most of my clothing was peasant tops, tunics, gypsy style dress, and old fashioned mixes, nothing overly modern. "I'll sort my own clothes thank you...what happens if Jack and I actually get along and my romances ideas aren't so impossible anymore?" I questioned watching her freeze holding my black pants before turning her gaze on me.

"That is highly unlikely to happen...he will more then likely try to manipulate you into his bed or use you to hurt me for hurting him. Jack's grown rather bitter toward me as you clearly guessed." Elizabeth muttered rolling her eyes watching me stagger from bed before walking over tossing what peasant tops, tunics, and other clothing I would prefer to have over her choices into a sack that I had taken to her world many times. "Go get changed and ready Will is waiting for us at my fathers mansion...we'll stay there for the night and head out in the morning, Norrington as you know was re-instated after assisting in the removal of Becket, he's looking forward to seeing you again." she said watching me pause in the process of making my bed and turn narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh joy." I muttered grabbing my clothing and walking into my bathroom without another word. While I showered and got around in the bathroom, I silently fumed to myself annoyed that I would have to still deal with James Norrington, I had hoped that the Governor would reprimand him for being so cooperative with Becket, but no such luck. _"Elizabeth is determined to get me to accept that man into my life...I have no intention of being a military wife and to travel back and forth with that stuck up British twit."_ I thought knowing that very few people knew of where I was from but Norrington and a few trusted friends of the Governors household were very aware of my life in the future.

I finally stepped from the bathroom seeing Elizabeth was going through my perfumes, lotions and different oils I actually used frequently checking the scents and wrinkling her nose at one of my more favorite ones. _"I love my honeysuckle and dewberry."_ I thought seeing her choose the lavender before turning and inspecting my pale blue tunic and black pants, before she promptly threw me my boots forcing me to grunt in surprise upon catching them against my chest. I swore irritably before getting them on and pulling on the sword Will had given me for my fifteenth birthday. I had been given lessons by Will for a long time and knew how to handle a sword rather welll, but never got the opportunity to put my skills to use. I made my way out into the early morning sunlight and followed Elizabeth down behind my grandfathers' garage stepping into the middle of Port Royal inside the alley only a few blocks from her fathers' home. I had been there so many times, the movie showed the town in all of it's glory with dirty streets and busy docks, but nothing could compare to how it seemed much more enchanting that morning to me, I was finally going to meet Jack Sparrow. I knew that this would be a challenge and Elizabeth had stated many important and obvious details about Jack. He would never trust me, and thanks to Elizabeth hurting him I would probably be convenient to hurt her or he would use me to manipulate things and make matters worse.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers. _

_Now the real adventure starts  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

"Why did you drag me here?" I asked with a sour look on my face as both of us paused outside a familiar black smith shop and both stepped into the musty overheated building. Mr. Brown was nowhere to be seen, and from what I had learned from Elizabeth's constant chatter Will was currently left in charge frequently. "Hi Will." I muttered hearing a familiar clanging sound and seeing he was busily working on a sword the mule in the room half asleep as I walked up patting his nose and slipping him a hidden sugar cube I always brought with me on my visits.

"Hello Blair...Elizabeth did you explain everything?" Will questioned his wife as she shook her head and glared at me looking thoroughly cross. "I take it you were a bit rude?" he questioned me before I gave him a 'no really' look and shrugged scratching the mules' ears thoughtfully. "You two are more like sisters then friends...anyway to further the information, Jack and the Pearl are meeting us on the other side of the cliffs around five in the morning. I'll explain more later tonight at the moment Elizabeth has to get you settled in for dinner this evening." he said as I stopped petting the mule and snapped my head up to stare at him eyes wide.

"You mean I have to wear a corset and dress!?" I nearly shrieked narrowing my eyes at Elizabeth who stifled a snort of laughter pretending to look innocent.

"Of coarse...you know you must when coming here and as I recall not too long ago you were quite willing to do it often, jus to get a glimpse of that bloody pirate." Elizabeth pointed out no longer being able to contain her laughter seeing my sour look.

"Fine." I muttered grudgingly. _"It's worth the effort this time since I'm finally going to meet Jack."_ I thought sighing miserably as I followed Elizabeth from the shop and down a couple of streets heading toward her home seeing several disgusted looks at my current attire and cursing silently under my breath.

"Stop muttering." Elizabeth stated softly forcing me to glare at her again, before we come to a familiar set of gates and started up a path toward a familiar large house. "Good afternoon James." she called waving to a familiar man standing on her front steps speaking with her father.

_"Oh goodie...the stiff wig."_ I thought seeing Norrington pause and wave at Elizabeth before noticing I was slowly making my way up toward them behind her trying to maintain my sarcastic retorts ready to burst forward from my lips. I had learned to like Norrington in the movies, or at least until I saw how easily her turned coat and decided to save his own neck in part two. I didn't exactly hate the man, but I wasn't fond of him either and the fact Elizabeth seemed to think he was a good match for me was a constant annoyance among other things. I waved politely to the pair discussing subject matter I could careless about on the front steps and followed Elizabeth into a familiar entryway peeking around at the white room before finding myself dragged up the stairs to a familiar room and flopping across her bed. The room was identical to the movie and decorated in patterns of flowers and laces, I had always liked the cozy feeling of Elizabeth's room, but was never fond of the soft pastel colors and crèmes that she seemed so fond of. I was promptly escorted behind her dressing blind and assisted into one of the several dresses she had kept for me in her time which to my irritation was a pale pastel crème color with printed pale blue flowers all over it. I liked the dress but I was not overly happy wearing the dress or the torture device known as a corset, but the dress was pretty I had to admit that grudgingly.

"Dinner will be served shortly dear." Come a familiar voice as I turned struggling to breath in the dress and smiled seeing her father governor Weatherby Swann enter into the room. "It's wonderful to see you again Blair and I'm pleased you will be joining Will and Elizabeth on their journey to collect some goods for their wedding." he said before exiting the room not even noticing my completely confused and puzzled look.

"Did I miss something Lizzie?" I asked using the pet name she loathed more than anything since she hit the age of fifteen. "I mean Elizabeth." I muttered receiving a dark evil look for my trouble and watching her bite her lip guiltily, which I had grown to know as her habit when she knew she was caught in something wrong.

"Well...I sort of told father we were traveling for a while to find things for my future wedding to Will. If he knew Will and I were going on another adventure with Jack...

"He would have Jack shot and lock all three of us up until you were to be married." I muttered knowing full well Jack was still very much wanted and would be hung if he was ever caught in Port Royal again. "Won't we get noticed leaving early in the morning?" I asked suddenly seeing Elizabeth tilt her head in thought before nodding in agreement. "We had better talk with Will I think we missed something." I stated dryly before following Elizabeth out into the hall and spotting Will on his way to greet us.

"Blair pointed out something very interesting...five in the morning Jack will be noticed." Elizabeth stated crossing her arms and giving Will a suspicious once over seeing him lower his gaze thoughtfully almost as though he was guilty or something. "William Turner." she snapped as I watched him jump glancing up seeing I was aware he had forgotten to tell Elizabeth something.

"Jack is picking us up on the cliff five hours from now...I meant to say that, but it didn't come out right." Will murmured softly before Elizabeth huffed crossing her arms. "We have time to visit with your father before we go...I mean around here ten is considered very late." he offered seeing Elizabeth was not impressed with his usual sweet tone of voice and sighing miserably.

"I'm going to go hang out with your dad...have fun you two." I stated already seeing a familiar argument between the couple coming and knowing it would be an interesting conversation I would rather avoid. I walked into the dinning room with the familiar white floor and chandelier dangling from the ceiling. The room had a single table in the center of it with several chairs lined up on either side, and at the end of the table I was informed by one of the servants I would be seated next to Norrington. "Oh yippy." I muttered carefully under my breath before walking slowly to my seat and seeing a puzzled expression on Governor Swann's face. "Elizabeth and Will had a minor disagreement...they should be in shortly." I said seeing him roll his eyes apparently aware of the familiar arguments from his daughter and her future husband to be.

"I see...thank you Blair." Governor Swann stated with an annoyed scowl before continuing his conversation with Norrington, which I was grateful for.

A long dinner and several boring as hell conversations later I was aware of Elizabeth and Will become very anxious and saw that it was getting late almost nine-thirty which meant in a half hour we would have to meet Jack or be left in Port Royal. I finally spoke up excusing us from the table in an effort saying I was tired and it had been a long afternoon. Elizabeth and I were both in her room hearing Will quickly retreating to his. I quickly changed back into my previous clothes thankful to be out of the damn dress and watched Elizabeth pull on a white tunic and brown pants before both of us went out onto her balcony and observed the drop below. _"Please tell me you don't plan on jumping."_ I thought observing Elizabeth lifter her leg over the railing and toss both our bags to the ground below. Elizabeth then motioned for me to follow, which I reluctantly did still thinking she was insane, or at least until I heard a sharp sound and saw Will below us with to my surprise a cart hauled by one of the horses from the barn full of straw. _"This is something out of an old western."_ I thought closing my eyes as both of us leapt off the balcony and landed rather abruptly in the mound of hay. I stepped out of the cart with Elizabeth seeing Will quickly returning them to the stables and watched Elizabeth irritably picking the straw from her hair and clothing. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the darn scratchy material inside my clothing and hair and looked ridiculous trying to shake it from my person aware of a hand grabbing my arm and yanking me after Elizabeth who had already started her way across the grounds to the gate where clearly we would exit to the freedom of Port Royal eventually to the famous Black Pearl. _"The escape may have stunk, but I get my wish finally."_ I thought amused as I stumbled into Will who yanked both Elizabeth and me into an ally. I watched several soldiers troop by and smiled seeing Elizabeth was annoyed but oddly more alive then I had seen her in a while. I followed them around several more alleys and through the wooded area and we finally found ourselves behind the cliffs where supposedly we were to meet the famous captain, problem was there wasn't a row boat in sight and I could see Will was not happy at this discovery.

"The Pearl is out there...so where's the boat?" questioned Elizabeth moodily seeing the ship with black sails was near the cliffs, but a long boat was nowhere to be found.

"He expects you to swim...can't say as I blame him." I murmured snottily receiving a sharp smack to the arm from Elizabeth and flinching rubbing the spot. "Alright so you don't like the obvious pointed out to you." I muttered ducking as she made an attempt to smack the back of my head. "Missed!" I said laughing as she stumbled in the sand trying another attempt on smacking me and catching Wills' arm to hold herself up.

"Knock it off you two." Murmured Will staring intently around the cliffs as though expecting a boat to jump from the shadows along with Jack and anyone he may have dragged along with him. "I hate to say it Elizabeth but Blair may be right." He stated irritably before noting my smug look and rolling his eyes.

"Well…that's what you get for making your friend fish food Elizabeth." I said seeing Will was not amused by my sarcastic tone and crossed his arms studying me suspiciously. "Sorry Will…I guess I'm being a bit irritating." I said feeling my face flush knowing I had greatly annoyed him and really had no reason to be angry with him. "That's a long swim and the cliffs will hurt." I noted aloud seeing the water was rather choppy that evening and grumbling irritably about getting soaked.

"I'm not swimming…Jack had better be here with a long boat." Elizabeth huffed crossing her arms and tapping her foot glaring at the distant pearl in thought.

"Or you'll feed him to the sharks next?" I retorted ducking another round of annoyed slaps from Elizabeth and shrugging as Will narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who's yer friend?" come a familiar voice from the darkened cliffs far off to our right as Elizabeth and Will both whirled to the sound. Elizabeth crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the voice, while Will shook his head and allowed the faintest of smiles on his face before a familiar figure stepped into the brief light of the current full moon followed by another shorter heavy figure.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

"_Jack."_ I realized studying the familiar pirate in the pale light of the moon feeling the same odd connection I had in the movie. He was taller then I suspected and looked identical to the movie in every aspect, from dreadlocked hair, various beaded trinkets entwined in his hair, red bandanna and gray coat. He wore the familiar gray breeches and white shirt with all of his 'effects' and had that same familiar smirk that I knew Elizabeth had found greatly annoying. I then noticed the other figure was Gibbs, whom I had met when Elizabeth was younger and smiled faintly at the familiar man who now wore slightly rough looking clothing and clearly recognized me from the sudden hacking cough I received seeing him nearly drop his flask from his hand. Jack took notice to Gibbs's reaction to the sight of me and turned quirking his brow seeing Gibbs was too busy trying to stop his sputtering to really explain the problem he was having.

"Bloody pirate." Elizabeth muttered darkly before she noticed Gibbs easily walk from Jack without an explanation and start to uncover a hidden longboat near the waters edge. "She's my best friend…been that way since I was four and she was five." She snapped sounding testy at being snuck up on and glaring at Jack crossly. "Keep your hands to yourself Jack." She muttered snottily before walking toward Gibbs to offer assistance in getting the rowboat ready.

"Right then." Jack muttered darkly narrowing his eyes at Elizabeth's retreating form seeing Will offer and apologetic smile and follow after his fiancé carrying our sacks of clothing and such. "Bloody woman." He murmured aware I was still standing there studying him and then staring after Elizabeth in the distance seeing her giving me a warning look. _"Why was Gibbs so shocked to see her?" _ he wondered studying me as my attention was drawn to the three figures readying the boat, before I started towards them deciding at the moment talking with Jack would probably get both of us beaten by Elizabeth who was in a very foul mood at the moment.

Without another word or explanations I found myself in the boat next to Elizabeth with Jack and Will ahead of us apparently discussing what was going to go on, even though I knew the couple were hiding something from Jack and myself at the moment. I hated suspecting I was being left in the dark on purpose but I knew Elizabeth too well and knew very well she didn't trust me around Jack due to my odd fascination with the man. Will was clearly explaining why Gibbs had reacted the way he did and I noticed Elizabeth roll her eyes at this, but knew that she had approved of it so that Jack wouldn't get anymore suspicious then he and Gibbs already were. Gibbs was also very convincing in explaining things when Jack gave them a very determined speech on how they were daft, until Will and Gibbs both showed him some things Elizabeth had made me stick into my bag before leaving the house and explain their uses. _"He's staring at me now."_ I realized seeing Jack was studying the objects as the uses were explained to him and then would take a moment to study me clearly thinking I wasn't aware of his dark gaze following my every move. I felt a sharp slap to my arm and turned my attention to Elizabeth seeing her giving me one of her 'stop staring at him or else' looks, which she had done many times during my constant chatter about the connection I thought I had with him and during my several times watching the movies or staring at various posters in my room. _"I can't help it that he looks better in person."_ I thought shrugging and turning my attention to the Black Pearl which was getting closer to us now and studying the black ship and sails intently.

The ship was more beautiful in person and seemed as eerie at night as I remembered, I noticed several figures quietly flittering about the ship getting ready to set sail and smiled briefly at the dark look I again received from Elizabeth, whom was suddenly realizing she may have did what she had tried to avoid for a long time. _"I think I may have gotten my best friend hurt or used as a pawn in this whole mess…I will do more then feed him to a Kraken if he so much as thinks of hurting Blair."_ Elizabeth thought giving Jack a venomous look seeing he was as usual ignoring her with that ever cocky smug look of his and studying my observations of the Black Pearl in the distance curiously. I felt another poke from Elizabeth a sighed turning to face her seeing she was studying me wearily as though she knew something bad would happen eventually.

"Elizabeth, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I stated matter-of-factly. "I also did hear you and know why you're worried…have a little faith in me." I whispered seeing her concern deflate a little bit almost as though she was relieved at this statement.

"At least I know you won't fall for that bloody pirates manipulations." Elizabeth whispered back hugging me close before noticing we were by the Black Pearl and everyone was starting to make their way from the long boat. "Be careful." She whispered studying Jack menacingly as she walked by making her way up the side of the ship.

"_I'm always careful…you're the one that always said I was paranoid."_ I thought stifling my amused laughter seeing her peak over the railing of the ship to make sure I was safe from Jack's 'manipulations' as she kindly put it. I slowly made my way across the longboat aware Jack was studying me curiously and found my way to the make shift ladder starting up to the deck of the Pearl, feeling my face grow hot wondering what Jack may be thinking as he climb up behind me. _"Damn it."_ I thought making my way onto the deck and seeing Elizabeth giving me a curious look before I realized my face was still red. I heard feet settle down behind me and turned watching as Jack walked toward the helm barking out orders to get ready to leave and watched as familiar pirates scattered around deck quickly getting us ready to sail. I giggled madly as Elizabeth jumped glancing down and wrinkling her face in disgust seeing Ragetti's eye had landed at her feet and watched as the familiar skinny man slowly leaned down grabbing his eye studying both of us suspiciously. _"Great…I'm as much of a bad guy as Elizabeth…thanks a lot best friend."_ I thought shrugging it off and walking over to the railing feeling the wind picking up and frowning across the water seeing Port Royal fading in the distance.

"I can believe she brough ye along." Gibbs muttered softly as I turned toward the familiar voice and allowed a big grin on my face seeing Gibbs was clearly one of the few aboard happy to see me.

"Hi Gibbs." I said hugging the familiar man seeing he was surprised by this before I leaned back onto the railing and glanced around the ship. "I can't believe she did either to be honest…she's so worried of Jack hurting me, but she keeps forgetting one very important detail…

"Ye be obsessed with him…Will told me of it." Gibbs stated sounding slightly saddened in learning it was a fact. "Be careful lass…he's changed." He whispered softly clearly seeing my puzzled look and sighing leaning on the railing as I turned.

"Elizabeth hurt him as bad as I suspected." I muttered softly seeing Gibbs glance up with a small smile on his face. "I guess I will have to be as careful as everyone warned me to be. Did Will tell you everything?" I asked seeing Gibbs nod apparently amused by my strange affection for Jack. "Oh." I said feeling my face grow hot again and sighing miserably.

"I know ye are nothin like Elizabeth lass, but Jack won't see it tha way unless ye convince him otherwise. Just be careful he is a very smar man." Gibbs stated softly seeing me nod with a small smile on my face before he disappeared to do his duties on the ship and left me to my thoughts. _"Maybe that girl can get the old Jack back…but I very much doubt it."_ He thought peering up at Jack seeing he was studying me from his spot and appeared to be too amused for Gibb's liking. _"Jack is thinking."_ He thought sighing and spotting Anna-Maria working off to the side figuring it would be wise to discuss matters with her just in case they needed more help to watch Jack, he was good at keeping the man out of trouble but was getting old and couldn't perform miracles.

I felt an odd sensation on the back of my neck realizing I was being watched and slowly turned my gaze across the deck stopping at the helm seeing dark eyes watching my every move intently in the dark with an odd glint to his eyes and to my surprise a smirk that I actually found oddly threatening. _"Gibbs was right, he has changed…I wonder if I have a chance of finding the Jack that I liked from the movies?"_ I wondered noticing his gaze shift curiously across the deck as though he hadn't been watching me at all and spotting Elizabeth studying him from her duties with Will a sour expression on her face. Elizabeth sighed irritably but continued to do her duties knowing I was more careful then she gave me credit for and saw her nod in my direction seeing Will give me the briefest of smiles before trying to coax her from her dark mood. I found the need to walk the deck and smiled at various crewmembers apparently that Gibbs had gotten too and nearly colliding with to my surprise Anna-Maria who offered me a quick shake of the hand before disappearing in another direction across the deck. _"Gibbs must have asked her for some help."_ I realized smiling faintly at the stout man watching him slowly make his way to the helm to apparently speak with Jack, which forced me to pause in my walk and lean against the railing to study the conversation from the distance.

**--Gibbs and Jack--**

Gibbs saw Blair pause in her tracking across the deck and noticed her casually lean back to study him and found himself smiling at the naturally curious girl, he had a fondness for both Elizabeth and Blair since they were small kids and found himself currently a unconventional wreck knowing Elizabeth was the cause of Jacks current change in disposition but he was more concerned with Blair at the moment. As long as he could remember the girl had been too compassionate and kind for her own good at times and had been hurt countless times in her own time, he knew that her odd fascination with Jack could cause her a great deal of problems as well but secretly hoped this compassion would return Jack to his better disposition before the whole Kraken incident. Gibbs already sensed plans forming in Jacks mind and knew that none of them were going to end well and was hoping just maybe he could convince Jack that Blair was far different then Elizabeth, he just needed to know how to do such a thing without being accused of mutiny.

"Gibbs…I know yer fond of the girl, don't bother trying to get in my way at the moment." Jack warned apparently reading Gibbs's far better then he thought.

"But Jack…she isn't what ye think, that girl is too easily hurt and has had a tough life. Elizabeth was her only friend that she ever could count on other then Will. She isn't the same." Gibbs stated softly trying to reason with Jack noticing him frown as in thought before he turned to face Gibbs with an all too innocent smirk on his face.

"Fine Gibbs, I'll take yer word for it." Jack stated sounding more sarcastic then sincere and seeing he wasn't being too reassuring at the moment. "I only agreed to this because I had a feeling there was more to Lizzie's little expedition, did it occur to ye that she might be using her friend?" he questioned offering Gibbs a smug look in response to the mans confused look and seeing he had made an interesting point that greatly disturbed Gibbs.

"Elizabeth would never do that to Blair." Gibbs stated not sounding overly convinced remembering Blair appeared to be farther in the dark on this trip of theirs then he or Jack was.

"I doubt the girl even knows our first stop." Jack stated softly his gaze trailing across the deck to Elizabeth and Will who appeared to be intently in discussion over something and made him narrow his eyes in suspicion. _"Blair?"_ He thought puzzling over the name curiously before moving his gaze to the strange new face on his ship and again studying her intently.

**--Back to Original View--**

I could see Gibbs and Jack discussing things and saw Gibbs suddenly look concerned as his attention turned to me again with a clear thoughtful look on his face. I knew Jack had said something to trouble Gibbs and found myself studying Elizabeth carefully seeing she was moving her hands easily along the ropes she was working with while talking in a concerned fashion with Will. _"For once I don't trust Elizabeth…she's hiding something from me and now that I think about it she's changed a lot too."_ I realized sighing miserably feeling overwhelmingly confused and curious all at once. I noticed Gibbs shuffling toward Elizabeth and Will as thought thinking about confronting them on something and found myself again deciding to wander the deck pausing at the back of the ship and studying the ocean around us like a warm blackened blanket. I felt relaxed and content remembering how fond I had always been of the water and noticed the air had picked up a little bit blowing my hair loosely around my face. _"Elizabeth wouldn't hurt me."_ I thought not feeling as assured as I would have liked before I abruptly turned away from the ocean and flopped down on the deck to lean back and think.

I sat there for a long time thinking over the reasons Elizabeth had brought me along this time around and started to doubt myself and her more and more. I was on the Black Pearl had gotten to somewhat meet Jack Sparrow, somehow sensed I was a pawn in the middle of something bigger and it all led to one thing, my best friend was trying not to hurt me and using me at the same time. I hated how my mind always seemed to work out the worst of people and be right and found myself leaning on my knees my head lowered into my arms allowing the anger, sadness, and annoyance all to settle down long enough for me to take a deep breath and sigh miserably. _"What is going to happen in this whole mess?"_ I wondered hearing a very hesitant sound of boots across the deck and finding myself slowly raising my head expecting to see Elizabeth, Will or Gibbs and feeling my eyes widen in surprise seeing Jack Sparrow was standing there studying me thoughtfully clearly unsure if I was conscious of his presence or not. _"Great…time for manipulation 101 to worry about."_ I thought knowing I was currently annoyed, but finding the comment more bitter then I really felt. I was reading too much into things around me and decided to ignore the various emotions I was feeling and let my most dominant ones show through it all which was compassion and kindness, my more endearing traits that always seemed to make things turn out right in the end, most of the time.

"Hello." I said softly lifting my head up and brushing my hair out of my face studying Jack intently from my perch on the deck and tilting my head thoughtfully seeing he was hesitating in a response. _"How are you Jack, my name is Blair Wyatt it's wonderful to meet you, did I mention I'm obsessed with you and feel an odd connection to you?"_ I thought allowing a small smile on my face knowing better to sound like a dangerous fan girl and seeing he was still hesitating to start a conversation with me.

"Hello." Jack finally allowed studying me more intently than I would have liked and feeling my face flush faintly under the dark brown gaze. "I never got an answer from Elizabeth…that I liked anyway, who are ye?" He questioned slowly walking over toward me pausing a few feet in front of me and glancing down as I tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Blair Wyatt." I stated softly still studying his expression from my perch on the deck thinking about standing so he didn't give me the feeling I was under a microscope. "From the future and Elizabeth's best friend…at least I think I am." I murmured thoughtfully before seeing him tilt his own head in puzzlement and finally hauling myself to my feet seeing he wasn't too much taller then I was. I noticed a familiar smirk cross his face and found myself studying him curiously seeing somehow I had amused him.

"Ye don't sound as convinced as Elizabeth did this evening." Jack stated sounding more so amused then I would have liked and making me think seriously about smacking the smirk from his face. He wasn't what I had expected or hoped and I realized then Elizabeth had been somewhat right about his disposition, but I had the feeling a lot of it was to due with being fish food. "I'm sure Lizzie warned ye about me." He stated softly sounding even more amused as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes studying him.

"_She didn't have to warn me, I already knew."_ I thought deciding I had my work and patience cut out for me. "Elizabeth…what do you want Captain?" I asked sounding annoyed and leaning back on the railing to studying his expression getting a very odd feeling he was up to something.

"Jack." Jack stated softly looking amused by my annoyance and allowing a hint of gold in his unusually threatening smirk. "I want to know if ye have any idea where we be heading?" he questioned quirking his brows in a curious fashion and studying me carefully.

"_Nope, Elizabeth left that part out."_ I thought seeing his expression turn almost smug apparently already having guessed that. "No…why?" I asked watching him walk very carefully and lean against the railing beside me.

"I had a thought Lizzie might have left ye in the dark as she did the rest of us, question is why did she bring ye along…clearly she doesn't like the fact I'm curious about ye." Jack murmured tugging his beard in intense thought and allowing me to glance at a familiar smirk on his face, which made me roll my eyes. _"Personal space invasion."_ I thought glancing over as his arm come down around my shoulders and glaring at a hand with rings placed on my shoulders.

"Funny…I didn't think she liked you period." I muttered grasping his arm and flinging it from my shoulders walking away from him toward the front of the ship hearing an amused chuckle behind me and again rolling my eyes. _"Alright…he's far more annoying in person."_ I thought walking past several crewmen working and pausing as Elizabeth seemed to jump from the shadows and snag my arm yanking me behind several crates. "Was that necessary Elizabeth?" I asked leaning against the wall behind me and seeing her prop herself on one of the crates giving me a dirty look.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

"You looked way to comfortable with Jack." Elizabeth stated dryly before I rose my brow giving her an 'oh really' look before I snorted in annoyance and gave her a quick smack to the shoulder. "Ok, you weren't comfortable with Jack." She grumbled rubbing her arm and tilting her head up at me seeing I was working through an intense thought process and frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Him." I muttered pointing back the way I come from and seeing Elizabeth allow only a hint of a 'told you so' look on her face. "And these…" I muttered counting down my issues on my fingers as I spoke. "You wanted me here for a reason and haven't told me, you haven't told anyone about this mission you and Will are dragging us on, and Jack is making too many valid points for me not to wonder what you're up to myself." I stated seeing Elizabeth nod before biting her lip and glancing up at me. "Liz…you're not using me to distract Jack are you?" I asked seeing her eyes widen and her mouth drop in surprise. _"You wouldn't dare, I would throw you overboard and you know it."_ I thought doubting I would really do that too her.

"I most certainly wouldn't do that." Elizabeth stated sounding offended and somewhat less then convincing. "I want you to distract him, I'm not 'using' you to do so." She said seeing me narrow my eyes at her in irritation and knowing she said the wrong thing. "Let me explain." She said grasping my wrist as I turned to stomp off.

"I won't." I stated simply before jerking my wrist from her grasp. "You are my best friend and are using me for something and won't tell me why, I swear Elizabeth if you do anything to hurt that man again…I will become very violent, he's already changed and thinks I'm here for his amusement because of you dragging me along. Best friends don't leave each other in the dark or use them as pawns in a sick game of revenge or whatever the hell you deem this." I snapped swatting away her hand as she made another grab for my wrist and stomping away rapidly across the deck and nearly knocking Will over in the process, before I removed his arms from my shoulders and headed straight up the crows nest seeing Anna-Maria was done on her watch.

**--Other POV's--**

"_Lizzie…ye made this far too easy." _ Jack thought from the shadows near the crates hearing everything and watching as Blair stomped her way out nearly yanking Will to the deck in her attempt to escape to the crows nest. _"Ye are good at messing with people."_ He thought studying Gibbs from a distance seeing he was glancing at Will and Elizabeth in concern then he looked up at the crows nest starting toward it. Jack knew that this was his opportunity to step in and work things into his favor seeing Will and Elizabeth retreat below deck and making his way rapidly toward Gibbs surprising him.

"I'll go up there and see if I can help." Jack said seeing Gibbs give him a very suspicious look before sighing in retreat knowing if he did say anything it might create some issues with his standing, he hoped that maybe Blair was capable of changing Jack and knew she was quite capable of handling herself.

"Fine Jack. Remember she isn Elizabeth and will toss ye ter yer death if given a reason." Gibbs warned taking a sip from his flask and returning to the helm seeing Jack narrow his eyes dangerously in his direction.

**--Original POV--**

I stood there glancing across the water feeling the tears flowing freely realizing that my own best friend had somehow manipulated me into a huge mess, but I couldn't hate her mostly because she had been the only friend I had ever had other then Will and I knew she was trying to protect me as well as use me as a pawn. Interesting concept to understand one like Elizabeth as twisted as it sounded but I couldn't help it and sighed rubbing away my tears allowing the wind to dry my face cursing every word I could think of and then some that I knew were made up. _"She needs me to distract Jack…I don't want too, I really like him and would rather try and gain his trust."_ I thought knowing it would probably be very unlikely I could ever succeed in such an impossible quest. I heard something and turned to the sound seeing a familiar figure pull himself up into the crows nest and found myself frowning suspiciously at Jack.

"Why are you up here?" I snapped knowing that he was as manipulative as Elizabeth had warned and glaring at him with my arms crossed. _"It's a long way down…I could just toss him out."_ I thought peering over the side of the crows nest and shaking the violent thought from my mind.

"Easy love…I saw ye and Elizabeth had a fight, I just come to see if ye were alright. I know it was because of me own two cents." Jack stated struggling to keep a straight face and seeing I was studying him suspiciously. _"Ye are smarter then I thought."_ He noted seeing me roll my eyes and give him an 'uh huh tell me another one' look. "Ye don't trust anyone do ye?" he questioned seeing he may have to think more carefully on plans to manipulate this situation in his favor.

"It's not that…as I recall you should never trust a pirate." I stated dryly quoting him directly from the movies and smiling as he narrowed his eyes in thought studying me for a moment. "But no…I don't trust anyone, except for Will." I stated realizing my first mistake in that sentence and seeing his eyes flash with a spark of amusement.

"Ah…ye don't trust Lizzie then." Jack stated apparently satisfied with my admittance and crossing his hands in a familiar praying fashion.

"I did…until now." I stated giving him a dark look and keeping my arms firmly crossed to indicate I was not enjoying this conversation and would rather be left alone. "Leave me alone Jack…before I accidentally do something very violent to your well being." I warned softly seeing him quirk his brow clearly not concerned that I would do anything to him. _"Yeah right…I don't think I could."_ I thought studying him again and still deciding he looked much better in person and shaking away my less then innocent thoughts.

"Yer not as threatening as ye like to pretend." Jack stated matter-of-factly before he turned and went to leave the crows nest pausing a moment with a thought and amused expression. "Ye want to learn about the Pearl?" He questioned waiting for a response he was sure would be 'yes'.

"Nice try." I muttered rolling my eyes and hearing him mutter something irritably before he started from the crows nest far from amused. "Don't underestimate my threatening capabilities." I called after the annoyed retreating form finding myself smiling and glancing out across the ocean again. _"I'm annoying him and enjoying it."_ I thought seeing that just maybe there was still some good hidden in him somewhere, it was just going to take a lot of effort for it to resurface.

I finally gave up my watch in the crows' nest yawning loudly and started my way down deck pausing at the last few rungs and shifting so I could hang upside down to stare at Elizabeth and Will who were both apparently waiting for me to return from my tantrum. I waved upside down and promptly flipped them both off before untangling myself and flipping down falling flat on my ass. _"Ouch."_ I thought grumbling at myself for trying to show off and ignoring them both I made my way below deck seeing their cabin and seeing Anna-Maria motion for me to come into hers. _"I'm sharing with Anna, this is so cool."_ I thought waving to her and flopping down across the cot apparently Elizabeth had made up with my stuff and yanking the blankets over my head in case Elizabeth decided to try and talk to me again. I sat bolt right up in bed the next morning feeling someone shaking me and took aim with my pillow hearing a muffled curse smiling down satisfied I had ruined Elizabeth's morning again and then I tucked the pillow back under my head rolling away from her and closing my eyes.

"Please wake up Blair…I really need to talk with you and I don't want to have Will help me drag you out of bed." Elizabeth threatened as I rolled over glaring up at her and swatted her with my pillow again. "Stop!" she yelled ducking several more swings and stepping back crossing her arms in exasperation.

"Go away Liz…I am still not in the mood to talk with you." I snapped returning the pillow back behind my head and yanking the blankets moodily over my head in turn. _"You used me and I don't like it."_ I thought hearing a sigh and then the door closing behind her with a rather loud bang. "I win." I murmured with a satisfied smile before peeking out from under the covers and rolling onto my back staring at the ceiling for a long time.

**--Other POV--**

"She's impossible, stubborn, violent, and…

"Elizabeth stop." Will said softly seeing she was fuming over her attempt to apologize with Blair that morning and sighing. _"That's what you get for not giving her the full story and then using her in this whole mess."_ He thought knowing he wouldn't say anything because Elizabeth would become very violent with him and thankful Blair wouldn't push him.

"I know I deserve it Will…I just can't stand it when she's mad at me or I've done something to cause that painful look in her eyes." Elizabeth murmured huffing angrily beside the mast on deck and glancing up at the helm seeing Jack appeared thoroughly amused with her ranting and stomping around that morning. "She cares for him…why?" she moaned glaring at Jack who pretended to take no notice to her tantrum and dark glare.

"I don't know." Will admitted seeing it did not help her calm down in the least and sighed miserably as she started to again stomp back and forth on a rampage and then paused suddenly running into his arms and allowing the tears to fall freely. _"Why do I always seem to be in the middle?"_ he wondered absently.

Jack stood there watching Elizabeth throw herself at an exasperated looking Will and finally gave up allowing his laughter to come and seeing Gibbs give him a curious look before he quickly sobered unsuccessfully keeping the smirk from his face. _"Lizzie really ticked off her friend, she must have got told to bugger off."_ He thought seeing another opportunity to stir up trouble and wondering if he had finally figure out a way to manipulate things this time around without again having Blair catch on and return the favor. Jack ordered someone to take the helm and started below deck seeing Gibbs, Elizabeth and Will watching him suspiciously but he ignored this and continued toward Anna-Maria's cabin knowing where exactly to find her.

**--Original POV--**

I sat there in bed staring up at the ceiling and gave up trying to fall back asleep, before I stood from bed walking over to a wash basin cleaning up and pulling on a green tunic with a pair of tan pants reaching into my bag and pulling out another well hidden bag of my jewelry that I occasionally wore and digging around the several 'Jack Sparrow' related items I found the medallion that had 'pirate' on it with a dagger on a silver chain and placed it around my neck resisting the urge to wear any of the other items. _"I don't need to encourage him…until I can somewhat trust him not to use me."_ I thought sighing irritably as I tossed the items back in the sack and heard the door to Anna-Maria's cabin open without so much as a knock.

"Do you mind?" I snapped chaining the necklace around my neck and giving Jack an evil look before I ran my brush through my hair. _"How did I know it would be you?"_ I thought sarcastically before dropping my brush and ignoring him while I tugged on my boots and sword.

"Not actually." Jack stated amused that he had again gotten on my nerves. "It's not like I care if yer dressed or not love." He said clearly seeing my eyes narrow at him thinking of a violent retort for that and only flushing scarlet. _"Ah, so ye are easily embarrassed."_ He thought watching as I tested my necklace and crossed my arms studying him.

"I know that…it's just courteous to knock." I stated dryly before seeing he was going to be a pain in the ass that morning and rolling my eyes in annoyance. "I have a reflex when someone opens without knocking…I remove their 'lower region effects'" I stated with air quotes watching his amused smirk fade and smiling faintly as I walked passed him and made my way down the corridor heading toward the deck. _"That seemed to strike him."_ I noticed with an amused giggle seeing he was staring after me and appeared to be thinking over the threat carefully.


	5. Chapter 5: Pirate?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pirate?**

"_She is definitely not Lizzie."_ Jack noted tilting his head seeing me pause and turn toward him as though I was going to say something and then shrug continuing toward the deck. _"Ye aren't going up there just yet love."_ Jack thought walking briskly after me seeing me pause ahead of him and turn to the sound of him catching up. _"Now what does he want?"_ I wondered glancing around me and leaning against the nearest wall crossing my arms and watching him pause a little closer then I would have liked with that same endearing and annoying smirk on his face. I already knew he was up to something and thought I was ready for that something until he surprised me and reached out studying my necklace coming even closer into my personal space and making my heart race. _"Too close."_ I thought as the scent of sea and rum hit my nose and I restrained the urge to reach out and yank him closer. I could just see Elizabeth coming down by us in the corridor and hear the lecture she would give me if she took notice to this current situation, even though it wasn't voluntary she would see it as that and that would be a bad thing. _"I wonder what it's like to kiss him?"_ I thought staring down intently as his fingers moved the necklace studying the word and the design that smirk only slightly broadening when he realized what the pendent actually said. _"This was a bad choice of jewelry."_ I thought watching him drop the necklace and glance up still standing too close for my comfort.

"Pirate?" Jack questioned that amused smirk still broadening seeing my eyes narrow at the laughter hidden in his voice. "Ye are far from it love…this must be from yer own time?" he questioned watching my eyes again narrow dangerously before I nodded careful to lean away from him wishing he would move far away.

"So I'm not exactly a pirate, it doesn't mean I'm not capable of pirate things." I hissed swatting away his hand as it made another attempt to grasp my necklace to further study it, seeing he was using it as an excuse to get closer. "Back off Jack." I warned watching his smirk broaden and seeing he was not going to do so unless someone showed up or I did something violent, which I got the nagging feeling he knew I wouldn't do if I could help it.

"Somehow I get the feeling ye don't want me to back off." Jack stated softly studying me carefully observing my eyes narrow to fine slits. _"I think the reason Lizzie is so protective of ye is because ye may like me."_ He thought tilting his head to the side slightly seeing her eyes widen curiously as he leaned in closer.

"_I hate this."_ I thought closing my eyes in miserable defeat and snapping my hand abruptly across his face. _"I didn't want too, but he's being a jerk and not the one I like."_ I thought seeing him lean back quickly and place his hand to his face a little more than a stunned look frozen there. I then turned away making my way slowly the rest of the way down the corridor hearing a murmur of annoyance and allowing a faint smirk on my face squinting against the sunlight as I emerged onto the deck watching Jack quickly move passed me his eyes studying me suspiciously. _"That I did not expect…I thought I had her."_ Jack thought fuming silently to himself as he returned to the helm taking notice to a curious look from Gibbs who noticed the red mark on Jacks face and instantly walked briskly out of sight hiding a very broad grin from him. I made my way slowly across the deck and paused at the railing peering out across the ocean hearing a shuffling of feet beside me and noticing Gibbs's with a goofy grin on his face and carefully keeping it from Jacks view.

"I take it Jack didn't like my gift?" I stated dryly seeing Gibbs turn to me allowing a brief chuckle to escape his lips before shaking his head. "I wouldn't have done it…but he's changed and until he's back to the way I like him, I'll slap him silly." I stated giggling seeing Gibbs nearly spit out his current mouth full of rum before he handed me a bottle and I gave him a quirk of the brow wondering if he actually thought I would start drinking rum that early in the morning.

"Water lass." Gibbs stated softly before I nodded accepting the bottle and taking a quick drink glancing out of the corner of my eyes seeing Jacks gaze was leveled at me with a permanent sour expression on his face. "I warned im ye were dangerous, he wouldn listen." He said softly seeing me tilt my head thoughtfully staring across the ocean again.

"He's going to learn I'm not a pawn and Elizabeth is going to get thrown overboard if she doesn't leave me alone for a while so I can calm down." I said darkly seeing Gibbs quirk his brows in surprise before giving Jack a curious looks seeing he was studying them intently apparently trying to come up with another scheme to win me over, which would currently fail until he changed back as far as he could tell. "Let me guess Jack said Elizabeth was using me and you didn't believe him?" I asked seeing Gibbs nod apparently puzzled by how I knew this. "I hate to say it, but the man was right." I stated irritably before swiping Gibbs's flask and taking a sip handing it back and glaring at Elizabeth further down the deck seeing she was heading toward us.

I walked quickly away without a word seeing Gibbs freeze in his attempt to speak when he spotted Elizabeth starting to walk faster only to pause and throw her hands violently in the air. _"This is going to be a long trip."_ Gibbs noted seeing that with me and Elizabeth fighting and Jack trying to manipulate those around him he would have his work cut out for him. I ducked under the stairs of the helm area and leaned against the wall curling up in a small ball hearing noise above me and closing my eyes. I stayed there most of the afternoon just thinking and wondering how long I would have to put up with Jack the way he was before I had to beat sense into him. I had always wanted to meet him but since doing so things had gone from 'yippy!' to 'shoot me and end this misery' in a matter of twenty-four hours or less. I was far from happy and didn't really have anyone to talk too without endangering Will's well being with Elizabeth and getting Gibbs into a fine mess, which made things all the more complicated. _"I'm so alone…what else is new?"_ I thought sarcastically before hearing shifting above me and watching a now very familiar pair of boots walking slowly down the steps above me and snorting realizing he was again going to attempt and make my day miserable.

I ducked out the other side of the stairs seeing him start to turn under to find me and started across the deck as fast as I could heading far away from Jack, Elizabeth and anyone else currently on my nerves. I finally found a safe spot deep within the crates at the back of the ship and ducked down in the middle of them tucking back into an upright ball laying on my knees to again sort out my emotions, no such luck. I glanced up thinking I heard something and peering carefully around my sanctum only to hear the noise again and glance up yelping in surprise and tumble to the side with a thump. _"Bloody pirate!"_ I thought glaring up at a familiar smirking face leaning over the crates and studying me from my current sprawled position across the deck. I sat up and stood brushing myself off, crossing my arms seeing him tilt his head trying to keep his amused expression under control and failing miserably. I stood there for a long while glaring at him seeing his brown eyes shifting slowly across my face and then down and back up again, I knew what he was up to and ignored the urge to flush knowing all it would do was encourage him.

"You leave me alone." I grumbled seeing his eyes snap to mine rapidly a smile crossing his face seeing he had successfully again irked me without even trying overly hard. "I have had it with you, Elizabeth and everything, I will do a lot more than smack you across the mouth." I huffed ignoring the curious look I received and turning to slip out of the crates and find my way back toward the front of the ship.

"Hold on." Jack stated several questions coming to mind before he ducked an open palm heading straight for him and caught the wrist rapidly out of reflex. _"That was close."_ He thought staring at the stormy blue eyes watching him irritably before allowing her to snap her hand from his grasp. "What is yer problem with me?" he asked trying again to act concerned and barely managing a sober look.

"It's not your fault." I snapped ignoring the sudden puzzled look on his face and feeling like I was going to have to explain when I really didn't want to. "This whole mess is Liz's fault…that's all I'm going to say." I grumbled again briskly marching around Jack easily ducking his grasp again and all but running to the front of the ship.

**--Other POV--**

"What is that woman muttering about?" Jack asked absently unaware Gibbs had just nearly been run over by her and was now heading in his direction hearing his question.

"If ye wan an answer Jack…I have one." Gibbs offered seeing Jack turn to him puzzled by his sudden appearance and allowing his curiosity to get the better of him at the moment. "Ye have to do one thin first." He stated seeing Jack eye him suspiciously seeing there was going to be a catch as always.

"What's that mate?" Jack questioned crossing his arms and observing Gibbs's with caution.

"Ye have to keep it to yer self." Gibbs stated warningly seeing Jack was by far from amused with him at the moment and gave him another hard suspicious look. "If Blair or Elizabeth were to fin out I said anythin I thin I migh have a death wish." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck seeing Jack was amused by this and watching him lean against one of the several crates.

"Aye Gibbs…I'll keep it to me self." Jack stated sounding less then sincere, but Gibbs knew how to read Jack fairly well over the years he had known him and decided it would be alright to tell him.

"She cares for ye a whole lot more then any woman I've ever seen ye with." Gibbs stated seeing Jack give him a look between highly amused and thinking he was crazy. Gibbs then started to explain her rather interesting obsession and all that had taken place since she learned of him from what he had gathered from Will and Elizabeth both. After several minutes of silence Gibbs could see Jack was completely stumped by everything he had learned and stood there observing Gibbs as is he were completely daft. "No I'm not daft Jack…yer bloody daft if ye want my opinion." He stated softly walking away without another word hoping he had somehow changed Jacks plans and manipulative ways, but doubting it a great deal after glancing an almost evil smirk out of the corner of his eyes. _"Oiy I think I failed."_ He thought irritably before nearly colliding with Blair on her way back toward Jack.

**--Original POV--**

"Sorry Gibbs." I muttered apologetically placing my hands on his shoulders to steady the both of us. "Is he still lurking around here?" I asked seeing Gibbs nod almost guiltily before I watched him quickly walk across the deck. _"He looked as though he said something he shouldn't have."_ I thought seeing Jack was leaning against the wall lost in thought a positively evil looking smirk on his face. "Oh great…now his mind is working overtime, what did Gibbs say?" I wondered aloud crossing my arms and suspiciously glancing after Gibbs seeing he was busy across the deck helping others.

Slowly I made my way toward Jack seeing he still was in thought the smirk broadening slightly as though something clicked in his head, before he jumped nearly a foot hearing a board creak near by and spotting me. I allowed an amused smile before crossing my arms seeing his waving hands pause in mid air glancing at me and promptly crossing them giving me a curious once over. _"What do ye want?"_ he thought recalling everything he had learned and wondering how he could work it to his advantage. I stood there for a long moment wondering exactly what type of connection I had felt with him and sighed seeing he was still up to something and it appeared more so now then before.

"You are impossible Jack." I stated wryly before finding myself leaning against the wall a good few feet away from him in case he got smart. "You're nothing like I expected either." I murmured noting him turn sideways and prop himself more comfortably against the wall keeping me pinned by his dark gaze.

"If ye were expecting me to be like I was, ye have your best friend to thank for the change." Jack stated sarcastically seeing my eyes shift meeting his and regretting the sarcasm seeing it wasn't helping his plans of manipulation to be that way.

"I know that…I nearly tried to wring her neck when I saw the cinema version in my world. She had to avoid me a week so I didn't kill her." I hissed irritably before smacking my face at my stupidity. _"Good shot stupid, you were supposed to keep that to yourself."_ I thought noting Jack quirk his brows with interest at this and study me more closely almost as though I was under a microscope.

"Do ye honestly think I'm going to believe ye?" Jack questioned suddenly again standing in my personal space forcing me to glance as his hands landed on either side of me stopping me from exiting the area rapidly. His smirk was gone and all amusement seemed to vanish in that one moment making me for the first time wonder if he had changed enough to do something drastic. "Ye aren't playing me for a fool love, ye are just like Lizzie." He stated darkly seeing he was making me nervous being so close again and sounding more threatening then he would have wanted.

"_Alright that's it."_ I thought allowing my more dominant angry side to get into the action for once and glaring at Jack keeping my arms crossed and meeting his dangerous brown gaze head on. "I am nothing like Elizabeth…for one I wouldn't have left you for fish food after you come back, I would have tossed something of yours overboard as a distraction and dragged your cursed ass back to the island with us." I snapped coming within inches of meeting noses with him. "Now get away from me Jack." I warned knowing I was fuming and my eyes were sparkling with rage.

"_She has a temper."_ Jack noted keeping his amusement in check still not trusting a damn thing that come from my mouth and narrowing his eyes at me in turn. "Ye are full of it love." Jack stated almost dangerously before removing himself from my personal space and starting toward the helm.

"No I'm not…you're just too damn stubborn to understand I'm different." I snapped stomping past him and making my way below deck to my bed inside Anna-Maria's cabin and screaming into my pillow.

I pulled back feeling my face cooling down and breathing heavily before I reached into my bag and started to lay out my various _Pirates of the Caribbean_ related jewelry and studying the several piece tied around Jack Sparrow. I could not believe I was still infatuated with him after the hell I was going through trying to get through to him, but I wasn't about to give up that easily. _"Manipulative bastard."_ I thought cursing avidly as I studied the silver locket with the skull and dagger on it and opened it revealing an image from the movie of Jack. I heard something outside my door and quickly gathered everything into the bag before I stuffed it back with my other things and turned to lean against the wall glaring down at the floor arms wrapped around my knees. I glanced up seeing to my surprise Will quietly step into the room with a hesitant knock before he spotted me looking extremely violent and hurt again.

"You aren't going to ever get through to him Blair." Will stated softly sitting down beside me watching as I ignored him and studied the floor more intently. "Elizabeth drove him over the edge…he isn't coming back. Please just give up this infatuation and settle for something more pleasant, maybe someone who can care for something other then themselves." He said softly startled when I leveled my furious gaze with him and pressed my lips into a fine dangerous line.

"I will not become a naval officer's porcelain doll. I am not breakable and do not need protection or frilly dresses. I am happy in the world of danger and will not give up without a damn good fight Will." I grumbled irritably seeing him sigh and rest his face in his hands seeing I was going to be almost as stubborn as Elizabeth.

"Sometimes I think you're more stubborn then Elizabeth is." Will stated his voice muffled by his hands, before he looked up seeing I wasn't amused and was still fuming over Jack and his stupidity. "How about we go on deck and you can take some of that rage out by practicing with your sword…it will be good for you to refresh those skills in case you need to use them." He said softly seeing me tilt my head to the side and meet his warm eyes smiling faintly.

"Fine…but if Elizabeth is going to be my sparing partner I warn you…I might actually run her through." I stated darkly seeing Will roll his eyes and nod in conformation seeing he would have to keep us apart for a couple of days for me to calm down.

I followed Will up on the deck seeing Elizabeth take notice and noting Will give her a quick jerk of the head seeing her nod and return to her work. I then drew my sword carefully observing my surroundings and catching Will's sword easily as he started to spar both of us moving easily across the deck. Will had taught me well over the time I had known him and a few times I had even thrown in a trick or two of my own throwing off his steady rhythm seeing he was amused I hadn't forgotten anything and had learned rather well. After several minutes of sparring both Will and I took a break and I relaxed slightly sitting on one of the many barrels on deck seeing Jack had been studying us for a while with an odd expression on his face. _"I want to use this on you."_ I thought studying the blade in my hand seeing Will give me a 'don't do it' look before I sighed and nodded. Besides from what I knew in the movie, Jack could probably easily win in a sparring match and that would leave me again at his mercy and amusement, I wasn't willing to go there again at the moment.

"You've gotten good." Will stated handing me a bottle of water and seeing me smile faintly at the compliment.

"I had a good teacher…is Elizabeth as frustrated as I think she is?" I questioned seeing Will allow a brief smile at the compliment before nodding in response to my other question. "I would care…if I didn't feel so angry and used." I murmured noting Will give off a small sigh and nod in response again. "Here comes trouble." I stated dryly seeing Will glance in the direction my gaze was and groan.

"Don't you dare go into a sparing match with Jack…he doesn't play fair." Will warned seeing a familiar spark in my eyes seeing it was a waste of time to argue with me at the moment. "Blair!" he snapped in warning seeing me give him a 'what am I up to look' before he threw his hands in the air in surrender, and made himself comfortable on one of the crates on the deck.

"He's a pirate…normally they don't play fair." I said meeting Will's gaze and seeing he was less then thrilled with my amused expression. "Besides you would have won if he didn't cheat right?" I asked seeing Will give me one of his 'possibly' looks clearly thinking Jack was more skilled then he let on. _"Oh great."_ I thought seeing why he had warned me to avoid a sparring challenge with Jack and sighing miserably in thought. _"To run him through or not to run him through…not exactly the right question."_ I thought giggling aloud seeing Will was puzzled by my sudden amusement.

"Keep in mind though you've annoyed him and you're Elizabeth's best friend." Will stated softly clearly worried that the sparring match might turn a rather bit ugly in some cases.

"_Right."_ I thought nodding instead of responding observing Jack as he ducked under things moving around deck and saw him pause talking with Gibbs for a long few minutes. I saw Elizabeth studying things taking place and noticed she was by far from amused and was considering saying something, but knew I would probably knock her out if she got within range. _"Will, will keep her safe."_ Elizabeth thought sighing irritably and berating herself for inserting her foot into her mouth and causing them more problems. Jack paused a few feet away and saw Will give him a highly suspicious look before nodding in greeting and studying me carefully half expecting me to react without giving him time to draw his sword. _"I'm not that evil Will."_ I thought thinking about it for a long while and realizing I could be if I really wanted to be.


	6. Chapter 6: A Duel Of Wits

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers. _

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Duel Of Wits**

"You've taught her well Will." Jack murmured thoughtfully studying me carefully seeing I was tense and still ready for a good fight, which he seemed to find amusing from what I could gather by the spark in his eyes. _"I wonder how good?"_ he thought curiously thinking over an interesting idea and wondering if he could bait me into his plan with a sparring match. "I wonder how good you've taught her though?" he asked amused by my now narrowed eyes and snort at his stupid question.

"Good enough." I stated wryly watching Will roll his eyes heaven ward with a 'why me' look on his face. I watched Will shake his head again in warning before he walked carefully over to help some of the crew keeping me in sight knowing I never listened well. "Buzz off." I muttered deciding for once to let Will win an argument with me, and lifting my leg up to rest my chin on thoughtfully.

"_She's being stubborn again, but I can see that spark there."_ Jack thought watching as I glanced at my sword resting in my hand studying the blade before jerking my head up in surprise, Jacks blade clanging against mine without warning. "I'll make ye a deal love." He stated amused that he had startled me from my thoughts and standing back sword at the ready. "Ye win I leave ye alone for the rest of the day." He said with a faint smart ass like bow he was known for, seeing I was intrigued by the offer.

"Uh huh and what happens if you win?" I asked knowing all too well there was always a catch when it came to making deals with Captain Jack Sparrow. _"I know there's a catch in there somewhere."_ I noted biting my lip thoughtfully seeing Will was studying us both seeing I was considering something and he didn't like the expression on my face or Jacks.

"_Cute…she's smart as a whip too." _ Jack thought dryly before pondering the question for a long while wondering exactly what he did want from her, he knew he could easily use her to manipulate things in his favor and found her challenging nature highly amusing and entertaining at the same time. _"I can think of things ye can offer me, but I get the feeling I would receive several injuries for the thoughts."_ He realized puzzling over something that he could try to use in his favor and not get himself beaten to death for suggesting anything too interesting at the moment. I was growing very bored waiting for a response from Jack and returned to studying my sword moving my fingers lightly over the now warn handle with care and glancing up seeing I had apparently stumped Jack for once.

"Any suggestion that comes to mind…I get the feeling would be bad to say aloud." Jack said offering a suggestive smirk and chuckling seeing my face turn scarlet before I narrowed my eyes at him half tempted to stab him violently for the hell of it. "Ye spend the rest of the day with me and allow me to show ye the Pearl?" He questioned deciding it was his safest move at the moment. _"Just maybe if I work my magic right…the night too. That really will get Lizzie's knickers in a twist."_ He thought highly amused with his own thoughts seeing I was thinking it over carefully.

"_He is manipulative."_ I thought giving Will a curious looks seeing him all but flagging his hands violently trying to keep me from sparring with Jack and not liking the deal he had clearly overheard. I shrugged pretending to study my sword again deciding that it was a bad idea to get mixed up in this sparring match and saw Will look clearly relieved, for the moment. Jack made another swing at my blade and I refused to react seeing him quirk his brows apparently coming up with another idea after my refusal to swing back. _"Somehow I get the feeling I won't get a choice in this accord."_ I noted ignoring another teasing swipe at my blade and narrowing my eyes at Jack who was clearly taunting me.

"Dear William didn't teach ye enough to win against a pirate….or are ye afraid of loosing?" Jack questioned studying me carefully amused when my eyes snapped up to meet his and my face darkened at the challenge. _"Works every time."_ He thought seeing I was thoroughly annoyed with his comments and was itching to swing at him to finish the match.

"_Oh he's good…bloody pirate."_ I thought irritably seeing Will cover his face and shake his head seeing there was now no more reasoning with me. Of all the things Jack could have done he outright challenged me and Will knowing me as well as he did, could see I would fight him win or loose, I would at least get a couple of good licks in or at least I thought I would until Jack swung again, and I reacted on reflex seeing his smirk broaden seeing he had hit a nerve. _"I got her right where I want her."_ He noted shoving into me and my sword startled when I easily tumbled into the roll and landed upright on my feet studying Jack with a smug look. _"Ha…that's what happens when you spend too much time in tree's and gymnastics."_ I thought seeing Will pause in his work and cover an amused expression on his mouth. _"That was interesting."_ Jack thought studying me as I stood my ground my stance slightly narrower then he would have expected before he swung again and this time our swords continued to clash across the deck back and forth, drawing attention from Will, Gibbs, Anna-Maria and Elizabeth who watched at a distance. Jack managed to knock my footing and I rolled again flipping up to my feet seeing he was now thoroughly irritated that I was still holding my own.

"_Where the hell did she learn to fight like that?"_ Jack wondered ducking suddenly in surprise as she come rather close at cutting his beard. He was now very agitated and felt like a fool fighting with the show off in front of him turning and smiling with a smug satisfied look, watching her try to block only to watch her sword go flying across the deck and land within inches of going through a now fainted Ragetti. _"Damn I should have known better."_ I thought giving Jack my most evil glare and walking over to retrieve my sword returning it to my side seeing Will bang his head lightly against the mast, seeing Elizabeth was about to give him an ear full. I then ignoring Jacks smug triumphant look leaned down and gently shook Ragetti seeing him start awake and glance around, before I reached down handing him his eye and seeing him sit there for a long moment stunned before running off to finish his duties, along with the rest of our audience. _"Poor guy."_ I thought remembering the deal I had made with Jack and wishing I had someplace to periodically bang my head on something very hard in hope to return my common sense, which apparently I had lost.

"Jack…I warn you, if you do anything to Blair…Elizabeth won't be your only problem." Will warned softly walking behind Jack without warning and watching him flinch faintly at the threat before turning to meet Will's dark gaze.

"I thought ye already had a fiancé Will?" Jack questioned seeing Will's eyes narrow irritably at him before he stormed off cursing under his breath. _"It appears Blair has a brotherly affection from Will."_ He noted curiously studying me while I brushed off my clothing and crossed my arms glaring at him irritably. "Was Will by chance involved with ye before Lizzie?" he questioned walking up without a thought and placing an arm around my shoulders which at that point I would have rather snapped off.

"No…Will's been like a brother to me." I stated shrugging off his arm and turning to face him liking it much better when I could watch him for something sneaky, instead of get caught off guard. _"Why would you ask such a stupid question?"_ I wondered giving him a puzzled look seeing his mind was working again. "Now what are you up to?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get an answer and seeing his eyes spark at the question.

"_Wouldn't ye like to know that one?"_ Jack thought amused that she was studying him intently without a drop of the familiar loathing in her eyes. "Come along love." He stated ignoring the question and grasping my arm.

I was annoyed with the deal I had made all over again knowing I was never getting rid of him until the night come and I could escape to my bed. To my shock though Jack kept to his word giving me a tour of the entire ship and a bit of history of the Black Pearl, but he excluded various things which I learned from my own time like the original name of the ship and the reason he had asked for it risen from the depths. It had grown late and for once I was seeing the better side of Jack as he explained various duties and things across the ship he figured I would need to know during the time I spent on the trip and he surprised me briefly when he escorted me to the helm and explained various turns and the proper terms for them. _"This is the Jack I felt the connection with."_ I thought seeing Gibbs was studying Jack curiously seeing a familiar change in his actions and allowing the smallest of smiles. For a long while I took notice that there was no sign of Elizabeth or Will around and got the feeling they were off discussing whatever reason we were on this trip to begin with, and finally to my surprise I found myself in Jacks cabin and heard the door shut behind us. _"I thought there for a moment he wasn't being manipulative…that's what I get for being stupid."_ I thought ignoring the fact I was alone with him in his cabin and looking around the familiar room with its shelves piled with various maps, books, chests and such. I noticed his desk was covered in charts and several trunks parked around the room and allowed my gaze to travel around the room feeling my face flush slightly seeing his bed before I turned to meet his gaze.

"_Ye are so gullible."_ Jack thought studying me intently seeing I wasn't as nervous as he had hoped and sighing faintly as his thoughts again went over his plan. Jack stayed there blocking the door leaning against it his hands resting against his sides studying me intently, I watched cautiously as his eyes trailed slowly up and down knowing he was again attempting to make me uncomfortable but it was failing and instead was making me more conscious of the fact I liked him and was alone with him. _"I need to get out of here before he does manipulate me into a compromising position."_ I thought walking slowly toward him seeing a faint smirk cross his face already guessing he knew I was attempting to leave. Jack stood straighter seeing I was attempting to make a retreat from the cabin and crossed his arms lazily leaning against the door. I thought about threatening him again but knew it wouldn't do me much good and thought through various ways around him, knowing not a damn one would probably work. _"This is going to be a match of wits."_ I noted deciding I was greatly disliking my current situation and got much closer then I would have liked to him reacting out of reflex watching as he quickly caught my wrist and allowed his smirk to broaden.

"Ye are a little more violent then I would have expected." Jack said softly seeing my gaze was still burning like a raging sea and pretending to appear un-amused by my action. "Now listen very carefully love…since I got ye away from yer guardians." He stated his amused expression finally truly fading replaced by an interesting dark look behind his eyes. "I am nothing like yer obviously romanced ideas ye seem to have of me, I will use any means necessary to find out what Lizzie and Will are currently up too, and ye be the only…ace they have." He said pausing briefly seeing my gaze wasn't wavering from his and I relaxed my hand. "Tell me what ye know…or ye may find yer self in the brig……or far worse." He threatened releasing my wrist and watching as I retracted my hand rubbing my wrist thoughtfully.

"If I knew…I would have told you by now Jack." I hissed ignoring him as he come closer to my face then I would have liked his nose barely a centimeter from mine. "Contrary to your belief…I'm. Not. Liz. I also have been used in this little game that you and her are currently playing and don't like it from either end. I have been nothing but truthful with you whether you believe me or not and don't rightly care anymore." I stated irritably ready to jerk back if he made any sudden movements. _"The more I hang around him the more I want to kick Elizabeth overboard."_ I thought noticing him again studying me intently his expression still dark and foreboding. "Let me out before I do something I reeeaally don't want to do."

"If you're nothing like Lizzie…then why did ye let her drag ye along?" Jack questioned still pushing his limits his mind turning like rapid wheels as his thoughts continued to go over all his plans and ideas studying me at the same time.

"_Because I wanted to meet you…I've been obsessed with you since I first saw you in the movies, Elizabeth calls it a simple infatuation, but I think it might be a bit more."_ I thought glaring at the dark gaze studying me and finding myself very tempted to answer his question by yanking him forward into a kiss, but knowing it would not do me any good in his current state of mind.

"Because I actually thought meeting you would be interesting…I'm finding out though it wasn't worth the time." I stated my voice barely above a whisper seeing Jacks eyes narrow at this and watching those kohl lined eyes following my eyes intently. "Anything else?" I snapped seeing him lean away and step slowly to the side of his door watching me exit the room and purposely slam the door violently behind me. _"Grrr."_ I thought wanting to yell, or rip something apart.

**--Other POV--**

"She was lying." Jack stated walking over to his desk and sitting down propping his feet across it in thought. "Or at least partly lying, she couldn't look me in the eye." He muttered studying his closed door half expecting Elizabeth to come charging in or Will to come in and threaten him again. _"_Gibbs is daft…that girl what would she see in me? I'm a pirate and would rather feed the three of them to the sharks, yet she has oddly intrigued me. Bloody Lizzie and Will dragging her aboard." He muttered rambling away for nearly an hour before hearing a hesitant tap on his cabin door and glaring at it. "She's a pawn to use against those two…nothing more." He stated apparently satisfied with the statement before he went and opened the door nearly slamming it into his wall.

"I'm still stuck with you." Blair muttered stepping back into the cabin and leaning against the wall seeing Jack was eyeing her suspiciously again.

**---Original POV--**

"_She's keeping our agreement? What the bloody hell is wrong with ye girl…ye don't keep yer word to a pirate. She's worse than Will."_ He thought shrugging and shutting the door before walking back over to his desk again propping his feet up and staring directly at me studying me as I ignored him staring down at my currently black nails seeing the nail polish was peeling again and wrinkling my nose in annoyance. I finally sat down crossing my legs and continued to stare at my black nails amusing myself by picking the color off and observing Jack from the corner of my eye. _"I need to paint these bright blue, red, or maybe a turquoise?"_ I thought distracted again with my nails and wondering why I cared since they were barely stubs since I rarely let them get long.

"Why did ye keep to our agreement, clearly yer not amused by my presence anymore than I am at yours." Jack muttered from his perch at the desk studying a map in his lap and watching my head move so I could meet his hardened gaze.

"Because sadly I like you…even with your attitude problem, which could do with some serious re-adjusting." I muttered absently stopping with my nails and opening my mouth in surprise realizing I had answered his question allowed without thinking. _"Stupid nail polish distraction."_ I thought flicking a chunk of black from my thumbnail and noting Jack had allowed the map to drop to the floor and was watching me with a surprised look on his face.

"Repeat that." Jack stated thinking he had heard wrong and remembering his previous discussion with Gibbs earlier that day.

"_Shit."_ I thought closing my eyes momentarily berating myself before hearing a shifting and glancing quickly in the direction of Jacks desk seeing he had shifted into a sitting position and was staring at me from his desk, hands resting in a position indicating he was ready to climb to his feet. _"Should I repeat that?"_ I wondered knowing full well he had heard me and was trying to coax me into admitting it all over again to further my embarrassment. Jack finally stood starting around his desk and watching me quickly scramble to my feet making my way toward the door halting in my steps as soon as his hands were on either side of me again blocking my escape and again too close into my personal space for me to think overly clearly. _"Crikey, now what?"_ I wondered glancing everywhere but at the face I knew was only a few inches from mine trying to get my attention.

"I said repeat that." Jack said softly watching as my eyes met his feeling like I was caught in a pair of headlights of a fast moving train instead of a car. _"I know I heard that right…repeat that so I can clarify I haven't gone completely daft please."_ He thought aware that I was trying to find a convenient way to duck to safety allowing a smirk, watching as I realized I really had nowhere left to go.

"Why so you can come up with another manipulative way of getting your way?" I snapped realizing my breath wasn't coming as easily as I liked and knowing I was going into a panic attack or something along those lines. _"Elizabeth is going to kill me if I crack this easily."_ I thought wanting to follow my impulse and kiss him knowing full well it wasn't the best idea. "I said I liked you but again your personality could do with some repair work." I finally said banging my head against the door behind me seeing his smirk broaden realizing he had won again. _"This is just not working out as well as I thought."_ I thought returning my attention to the pirate currently making my heart pound so loud I thought the whole ship could hear it.

"Ye are bloody daft woman." Jack murmured not backing away like he intended and seeing his presence was making her more than uncomfortable. _"I can't believe Gibbs was right and knowing he was right makes this so much more convenient for me."_ He thought studying her nervous expression and chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7: Possible Truce?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Possible Truce?**

"_I don't think so." _I thought already see what he was up to as he tilted his head coming closer and closing the distance between us. I quickly ducked allowing a stifled groan as I crashed onto the floor hard watching Jack stumble forward and scrambled from his path pulling my sword in case he got smart again. _"Now if I knew he was actually sincere I may have been cooperative, but I'm not going to be used and that is exactly what he was trying to do."_ I thought watching as he regained his composure and turned seeing my sword was drawn and leveled with him. Why does it always seem when something is going bad, something else goes far worse, and I hated the answer to that question feeling a sensation as the ship rocked and I dropped my sword falling backwards hard into the desk groaning as my head connected with it less then gently. _"Ow."_ I thought seeing Jack was thrown by the same movement rather violently into a table placed to the far side of the door and watched him and table slam into the wall.

"Jack!" I cried without thinking I flew to my feet briskly making my way to the other side of the room feeling the ship rock violently again and catching the wall to steady myself seeing Jack fall back from the table with a surprised groan and lay there stunned. "Are you alright?" I asked moving the table or what was left of it aside and getting on my knees to make sure he was still as annoying as ever.

"Like ye care." Jack muttered groaning again and attempting to sit up flinching as he did so.

"I do." I snapped irritably glaring at him before I saw him lift his shirt and study where he and table collided with the wall. "You might have fractured some ribs…let me see." I said seeing him give me a suspicious look and easily push my hands away in my attempt to help. "If they're broken you could puncture a lung or something." I snapped seeing him shrug before he climb to his feet ignoring my cursing and walking over grabbing hat and coat exiting the cabin or at least attempting too before the ship again rocked sending him staggering backwards. "No you don't." I huffed quickly standing and catching him forcing him to regain his balance and glancing around wondering what was going on. "Stay here." I snapped helping him to his bed and snatching his hat without warning. "I will slice it to pieces if you don't stay put." I warned taking it hostage remembering how important it was during the movies and smiling seeing his eyes widen in annoyed shock at my threat.

I exited the cabin shutting the door behind me and found my way up on deck hearing Anna-Maria and Gibbs ordering the crew around before feeling a hand lock around my shoulder and turning to see Elizabeth studying me. I saw a ship in the distance and ducked as a shattering sound echoed around me feeling debris raining down on our heads. _"We're under attack."_ I realized ducking as another round of debris come raining down on us and seeing Elizabeth was waving toward Will who appeared relieved to see me.

"Where's Jack and where were you?" Asked Elizabeth yanking me away from an exploding crate and watching me catch a piece of shattered wood in my hand studying the splinter in surprise before tossing it with the other debris.

"Jacks in his cabin…he tried to get me to tell him what you were up too. I was about to add to his collection of scars when I found myself rammed into the desk during the first hit. Jack also crashed a table into the wall and may have broken or badly bruised some ribs, I'm not sure…he's stubborn and to keep him in there I took his hat hostage." I said holding up the object seeing Elizabeth appeared currently amused by my story before she narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. "He wants to use me as a pawn…I'm not one." I stated irked by her warning look and hearing a shout seeing Gibbs ordering a return fire. "Tell Gibbs to get us far away and tell him what happened. I'll go see if I can fix the stubborn gits ribs, if you hear him screaming bloody murder…tell Gibbs it's too late to save his miserably life." I grumbled before ducking another round of debris and running full tilt back into Jacks cabin slamming the door behind me.

"What is happening to me ship?" asked Jack standing and walking toward the exit startled when I blocked his path and stood my ground.

"Gibbs is getting us to safety…you aren't leaving until you let me help." I stated tossing his hat across the room watching it land rather safely on his desk and seeing his eyes narrow at me threateningly. "I will poke them to make my point if I have to Jack." I said pointing to his injured ribs and seeing his gaze darken further.

"Ye don't want to threaten me love…

"SHUT UP!" I yelled seeing him jump and widen his eyes in surprise at my sudden outburst. _"Hah…scared him."_ I thought smiling smugly seeing him quickly recover and attempt again to talk his way out of the room startled when I ignored him and lifted his shirt placing my fingers gently against his now bruising ribs watching him flinch seeing him halt in his protest. "They're not broken…your damn lucky too." I stated walking toward the door and seeing Anna-Maria pause on her way to inspect the brig and other parts of the ship. "Bandages?" I asked seeing her nod before she walked over to what I assumed was a first aid closet and toss me several wraps. "Thanks Anna." I called watching her disappear from view before I shut the door.

"Why do ye care if I broke any or not?" Jack asked startling me as I turned seeing he was only a few inches from me and glaring at his dark eyes studying me cautiously.

"Because last time I checked you didn't feel like being dead." I muttered ignoring his attempt to further the discussion and walking over sitting on the edge of his desk. "Lift your shirt so I can wrap them and hopefully it will stop that bruise from causing more problems then it already is." I murmured seeing Jack flinch on his way over to the desk and pause again studying me like I planned on stabbing him instead of helping him. "I am not Elizabeth will you get that through you damn head already please?" I asked seeing he still wasn't convinced and again was studying me apprehensively.

Apparently I finally convinced him I wasn't going to kill him and saw him lift his shirt to my surprise over his head tossing it aside on the desk, and watch as I unraveled several of the linens testing the strength, and leaning forward reaching around him starting to wrap his ribs aware of my heart racing again seeing familiar scars on his body and remembering the markings from deleted scenes I had watched. Without another word of protest other then the occasional flinch of pain, I managed to get his ribs wrapped tightly and saw him study my handy work curiously before testing his flexibility finding he could move without an overwhelming amount of pain. _"Damn her…I can't seem to find anything to dislike about her and what's worse is Gibbs was right."_ Jack thought closing his eyes in thought aware of her wrapping another wrap around him to make the other more secure.

"Is that too tight?" I asked handing him back his shirt and watching him hesitantly take it from my grasp studying the bandaging work again.

"No." Jack managed flinching as he put his shirt back on and walked slowly over to his bed sitting down with effort finding he was in a lot less pain then he had been. "Is there too much damage to the Pearl?" he questioned reluctant to hear the news remembering all too well what she looked like after the Kraken had his take on ripping her to pieces.

"No…we cleared out quickly enough, most of the damage was crates, barrels, and other supplies." I stated seeing clearly his only concern was for his precious ship at the moment and I could understand why, especially after witnessing her destruction more then once and the most recent being all too fresh in his mind. "Anna mentioned something about having to stop off for supplies." I said remembering the brief conversation I had managed while she shuffled around for the bandages.

"Tortuga." Jack stated sounding more amused then I had heard him sound since meeting him. "Do ye think ye can handle a pirate town as easily as ye seem to handle me?" he questioned watching as I paused in the process of raveling the remaining bandages and turned my gaze upon him swearing I had heard some sincerity in his voice for once.

"More than likely." I stated tilting my head to study him more closely and seeing a familiar smirk on his face rolling my eyes. "I didn't exactly handle you so well either…I only ducked on reflex." I said dryly before tossing the rest of the bandages aside standing and walking toward the door. "Rest for a while and then I'll come back to check on your newest additions to the context of pain." I muttered receiving a curious look before exiting his cabin and shuffling my way back up on deck.

On deck I joined in the cleaning of the debris and found myself getting along with Elizabeth for the moment seeing Will and Gibbs both exchange relieved looks. Elizabeth giggled hysterically when I managed to fall across the deck dropping the debris in my hands on my way to dump it with the rest, and walked over offering me a hand to my feet. How I hated being a klutz at times and took notice to the deck being damp after the attack and brushing myself off grabbing the debris again, successfully dumping it with the rest. I watched as Cotton and another crewman both lifted some large pieces of a crate and knocked Ragetti beside the head sighing as his eye flew forward but out of reflex somehow I managed to catch it and hand it back to him. _"I miss softball."_ I thought remembering when I was younger and how I had convinced Elizabeth to join me at the games when my mom was the coach and giggled seeing her roll her eyes.

"You were the catcher and I was pitcher…you never did manage to pitch correctly." Elizabeth said seeing my eyes narrow at her with an annoyed smirk on my face.

"Yeah, but you're the one that thought the seagull was the ball in the outfield." I retorted seeing her flush and glance over at Will who was chuckling faintly remembering the day well. "I need to go check on the patient." I muttered surprised when she grasped my arm and looked at me with familiar concern.

"Don't let him fool you Blair…even with shown kindness he is still Jack." Elizabeth murmured knowing she was risking another fight with us again, but being more concerned with Jacks cunning and manipulative ways instead.

"He has yet to win…remember I'm very good at battling with wits." I stated softly seeing her roll her eyes but nod allowing me to let them finish the cleanup.

I made my way back below deck and watched several more crewmen disappear apparently to help Anna-Maria below deck who had managed to find a minor leak. I slowly opened Jacks cabin door seeing he was currently laying on his bed and out like a light. I walked into the room as quietly as I could and shut the door, before I walked over pulling another chair from the room and spinning it around to use the back to rest my arms and chin on. I stayed there studying Jack for several minutes noting him shift and briefly flinch at the movement before managing to crack his eyes open starting seeing I was there watching over him. _"Crazy woman."_ He thought noting his ribs were sore as hell as he slid up a little bit with effort and cursed irritably. I stood from my chair and walked over prodding his ribs lightly through the bandages and frowned realizing they had swollen considerably since I had wrapped them earlier and with that I carefully started to undo the bandage knot seeing him studying me before he slid up lifting his shirt allowing me to slowly undo the bandages. _"Shit…that's ugly."_ I thought staring at the swollen skin and purpling bruise before I placed the wraps aside and gently prodded hearing him curse irritably his eyes narrowing at me.

"I think you fractured some ribs, but none of them are fully broken…you're going to be sore for a while Jack." I stated softly before walking slowly toward the cabin door and peeking out into the hall. _"There's no ice in this time…but I'm sure Elizabeth is good at improvising."_ I thought reaching out catching her arm as she walked by in the cleaning efforts of the ship and paused. "I need very cold water…he's fractured some and I need to get the swelling down." I said softly seeing her nod briefly before disappearing above deck and returning later with a bucket of surprising cool water. "Thanks Liz." I said sliding back into the cabin and grabbing a couple of large cloths Elizabeth kindly threw over my head upon turning away. "Funny." I murmured hearing her giggle before shutting the door behind me.

"What are ye doing?" Jack questioned studying me cautiously seeing me drop both cloths into the water before reaching in and wringing one out reaching across his form and lightly tossing the cold cloth over his bruising, giggling as his face froze in surprise and he glanced down. "That's bloody cold." He breathed glancing up at me with a less then amused look on his face.

"That's the point, hopefully the swelling will go down some and make you more comfortable." I said feeling my fingers slightly numbing as I fiddled with the other compress and alternated them back and forth every few minutes, having to all but bite my cheek to stop from laughing at the various sour expressions from Jack I received in return. "Will you stop being such a squirming pain in the ass for five minutes?" I muttered seeing him pause and give me a dangerous look.

"If ye must know that is not warm water and it's not the most comfortable on me ribs love." Jack pointed out irritably before watching me remove both cloths and toss them each into the water. "Yer hands are bloody cold." He stated watching as I fumbled with the bandages and rubbed my fingers quickly trying to get feeling back into them.

"Good all the more to annoy you with when I put these back around you." I said with an amused look of my own knowing the swelling had gone down enough to wrap his ribs again safely. "Hold still." I muttered frustrated when he shifted apparently feeling my cold hands working the bandages around his ribs again. I finally succeeded in returning his bandages around him and smiled faintly seeing his permanent sour look testing his movement again apparently satisfied I was done using my freezing hands for the time being.

"Ye be an evil woman." Jack muttered grudgingly before noting me give him a curious look and return to my perch in the chair across from him again. "Ye enjoyed torturing me." He muttered studying my face watching as I allowed an amused grin on my face. _"I had other thoughts, but again I can't trust you yet Jack."_ I thought seeing him quirk his brows apparently wondering what I was thinking since I could feel my face flush faintly. "Ye and Lizzie apparently made up." He said sounding sarcastic as I watched him seeing his eyes again turn dark and sighing miserably.

"I wouldn't say that…she's come to realize I will throw her overboard if she pushes me to far, basically we're attempting to be civil, doesn't mean we made up." I muttered realizing what I had just said basically contradicted itself and frowned leaning on my arms seeing Jack had appeared suddenly interested in my clarification. "Why did I have to get myself in the middle of this…over you?" I murmured barely above a whisper seeing Jack tilt his head, before I realized he could have heard that and felt my face flush again. _"I just have to keep inserting my foot don't I?"_ I wondered studying Jack as he attempted to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed getting a few inches from my thoughtful expression and studying me carefully.

"What are ye rambling about?" Jack questioned only hearing a little bit of my mutterings and finding himself overly curious.

"Exactly, randomly rambling…M.Y.O.B." I stated seeing his face turn puzzled again and laughing seeing he didn't find me at all amusing. "It means mind your own business." I stated tweaking his nose snorting aloud and laughing again as he jumped back on reflex and groaned irritably staring at me placing his hand lightly on his ribs. "Sorry." I apologized seeing he had caused himself more pain.

**--Jack's POV--**

"I swear ye and Lizzie are both out to get me." Jack muttered glancing at her thoughtfully studying her face and blue eyes seeing a wisp of her hair fall into her face and wondering why she was helping him to begin with.

"She might be…I'm not." Blair stated seeing Jack was studying her closely and making her very aware of how close he was to her. _"Not in the same sense anyway."_ She thought allowing a small smile on her face watching Jack glance down at his ribs and test them again. "Stop that…you've already discovered they're sore." She warned seeing Jack tilt his head to the side another suspicious look on his face.

"Ye may be nothing like Lizzie…but ye are out to get something." Jack stated with an amused smirk on his face. "What are you really here for? It's not like Lizzie dragged ye kicking and screaming ye appeared quite easily convinced aboard the Black Pearl and into this whole situation." He stated seeing he had hit home on that question and studying her now thoughtful expression watching as she blew the strand of hair from her face and wrinkled her nose in annoyance feeling it come back across her face.

**--Original POV--**

"_He hit the nail on the nose with that one."_ I thought again blowing my hair out of my face and glaring at the stubborn strand seeing it again land back in place. "Why are you so interested? I thought you had your own vendetta against Liz and Will." I muttered finally sliding my fingers through my hair and returning the strand into place studying Jack seeing his eyes narrow again. _"Oh great…get into a civil conversation for once and piss him off."_ I thought seeing his narrowed eyes studying me again before he shrugged.

"Here's how I see it love…ye say that ye have been completely honest with me since ye first met me, and expect me to trust ye even though ye clearly know my lack of trust and the reason…that I'm the way I am. The problem is ye are hiding something and still being truthful at the same time…that takes a lot of skill and also shows ye can be just as manipulative and stubborn as Lizzie." Jack stated in his usual silver tongued manner apparently trying to fool me into confessing whatever I was keeping from him, but I figured eventually he would try something and sighed thoughtfully.

"No I'm nothing like Liz…you know what your problem is Jack?" I asked seeing him cautiously shake his head. "I'm a lot like you and you don't like it." I stated dryly before shifting in my seat seeing his mouth open slightly a stunned look on his face. _"Take that."_ I thought satisfied I had annoyed him again.

"Ye aren't like me…yer to damn bloody nice." Jack muttered finally saying it aloud and rolling his eyes at her curious expression. "Ye should be about as nice as Lizzie is to me, but yer going out of yer way to be totally opposite…why?" he asked finally frustrated enough to drop his manipulative act and work on getting a straight answer. _"Why do I bloody care?"_ he thought placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose closing his eyes in thought.

"Because that is who I am." I answered truthfully seeing he was agitated for several reasons and I couldn't really say anything to help, until I could trust him which I knew I couldn't and probably wouldn't be able to. _"I'm not sure if I can help him or not, Elizabeth did a lot of damage and proved that she cared more about Will then him…that had to hurt him somehow."_ I thought seeing he hadn't moved yet and leaning closer to study him. "Jack?" I questioned seeing his attention finally turn to me and his eyes widen slightly at how close his face was to mine. "I would tell you everything…but I can't trust you, anymore then you want to trust me."


	8. Chapter 8: Tortuga

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tortuga**

After that I stood placing the chair back where it belonged and left his cabin. I helped around deck with repairs and moving things around when I was useful seeing Jack emerge an hour after talking with him. Jack turned scanning the deck and spotted me nodding before heading for the helm apparently ready to captain his ship, our next stop Tortuga for supplies. Elizabeth and I worked rather quickly together and Will also joined in all of us seeming to get things done faster around the ship and seeing the crew disappearing for dinner. I followed Elizabeth and Will laughing and giggling about when we were younger to the galley and joined the rest of the crew noticing there was no sign of Jack anywhere. _"Does Jack plan on eating?"_ I wondered seeing Anna-Maria exit the cabin after finishing her dinner and hearing the door open shortly after seeing Jack enter and take his place at the end of the table. The conversation revolved mainly around Tortuga and stories of each member of the crew and how they first become part of Jacks crew. I listened intently to the tall tales and actual stories for a long while feeling Elizabeth poke me lightly in the ribs and followed her gaze down the table seeing Jack had been apparently studying us for a while.

"What did you talk to him about?" Elizabeth whispered softly hearing Will beside her carrying on a conversation with Gibbs and several other crewmen. "He looks either confused or up to something…I can't decide." She said frowning suspiciously at me.

"He tried to get me to admit the one thing…you and Will would clearly rather me keep to myself. I turned his own wit against him and I think I annoyed him." I said softly seeing Elizabeth allow a brief smile before nodding apparently satisfied with my answer. "I'm going to take the next watch instead of you, if that's alright?" I asked watching Elizabeth nod and give Will a playful slap hearing something she would rather not be repeated about when we were younger and both got stuck in a tree needing him to come rescue us.

I finished my dinner and exited the galley making my way up on deck smiling faintly feeling the wind ruffling my hair and whispering against my cheeks with its warm evening air. I loved the ocean and everything magical about it, I finally made my way slowly up the ladder to the crows nest and stood there allowing the wind to move about me staring off across the ocean below. I stayed there watching the sunset in a blaze of oranges, reds, blues, violets and pinks smiling as the stars started to slowly appear as if by magic in the sky and leaned back against the pole behind me. _"I am finally on an adventure."_ I thought leaning my head to the side and listening to an odd sound below the crows nest. I wondered what it could be and glanced down seeing a figure oddly enough struggling to climb up the ladder almost as though something was very wrong. _"He wouldn't."_ I thought realizing the only one on deck that could have that much trouble would have to be Jack, he was hurt pretty bad with those bruised ribs and his usual tasks were going to be hard for a while. I quickly scrambled down the riggings of the ladder from the crows nest and paused very close to the deck leaning backwards until I was upside down and face to face with a startled looking Jack.

"Climbing in your current condition isn't the smartest thing to do Jack." I stated seeing he wasn't the least bit amused by the tone of my voice. "What are you doing…trying to injure yourself further anyway?"

"I was looking for ye…I didn't expect to find a monkey in yer place." Jack murmured partially amused by his own joke and the annoyed look he was receiving.

"Get down and I'll talk." I muttered seeing he was only a couple of feet from the deck and should be able to manage to get down easy enough.

With an annoyed look at being ordered around Jack grudgingly started back down to the deck below pausing briefly watching as I flipped easily back up and swung my legs out of their safety hold starting down and dropping the rest of the way to the deck. I waited watching Jack struggle slowly back down the few feet he had managed only to watch him apparently snag and loose his footing. I turned quickly bracing his fall with my back seeing him lock his feet and hands in the rigging, before glancing down seeing I was now facing him trying to come up with a way to get him down without him knocking himself out on the deck below.

"Smooth move." I muttered mockingly. "Hold still a minute." I said studying his current awkward stance on the rigging and slowly climbing back up reaching down grasping his hands and lifting him back upright seeing him flinch at the effect it had on his ribs. "Try again…this time don't fall." I murmured matter-of-factly, receiving a dark look in turn.

Jack easily made it back to the deck after his near concussion and stood leaning against the railing of the pearl his hand resting on his injured ribs and face currently scrunched in a painful look. _"I imagine that did hurt a lot."_ I thought shaking my head at his stupidity wondering whatever happened to 'don't do anything stupid' and watching as some of the crew started to appear up on deck. I knew of only one place that we could talk without him growing agitated with Elizabeth, Will or anyone else and mentally lectured my more interesting and less then innocent thoughts away motioning to his cabin seeing him quirk his brow in surprise. I then pointed out several of the already emerged crew and saw him glance around briefly before nodding getting my point and followed him slowly to his cabin seeing him pausing briefly every few feet or so holding his side. _"He probably pulled them or something."_ I thought giving him a slightly evil look and opening his cabin door shooing him in and shutting it behind me without a word. I pointed sharply at his bed and walked over beside him quickly unwrapping his ribs to inspect the damage watching as he easily tossed aside his shirt seeing I was not amused by his current escapades and was studying the bruised ribs closely.

"You may have caused yourself some more healing time with that stunt. You couldn't wait to talk to me after my watch?" I asked sighing and re-wrapping his ribs a bit tighter then he probably would have liked, knowing at the moment with his current issues with pain it would be best to do so for the rest of the night. "Here." I muttered stifling my laugh as he sputtered startled when I shoved his shirt in his face.

"No I couldn't." Jack muttered crossly before pulling his shirt on and examining his ribs once again and then turning his attention to me. "What was yer cryptic 'I would tell you everything…but I can't trust you, anymore then you want to trust me' all about anyway?" he muttered annoyed that it had been bothering him all evening and getting on his nerves.

"Exactly what it sounded like…I wasn't being cryptic either, last I checked that was Tia Dalma's job." I pointed out noting him flinch at the name and again give me a distrustful look. "Anything else that made you try to kill yourself?" I asked cautiously seeing something had changed but I didn't dare trust too much.

"One more thing…" Jack muttered hesitating for a long moment trying to decide what he wanted to say and how to phrase it. "Ye never did answer my question…what were ye rambling about back earlier?" he asked noting my eyes quickly lower and study my now bare of color nails.

"Nothing important…just rambling about why Liz and I seem to be fighting a lot more then usual." I stated softly, knowing that if I met his eyes I would most likely let more slip then I dared at the moment. "Good night Jack." I murmured standing and exiting his cabin as fast as I could without appearing to run or act suspicious.

"_That was close."_ I thought making my way quickly to the cabin I shared with Anna-Maria and waving to her before I quickly changed into a pair of blue plaid shorts and t-shirt pajama's from home, all but ducking into my bed and covering myself from head to toe. I slept rather restlessly that night wondering what had changed during my softer side and ignored the various familiar dreams I had of Jack Sparrow and my delusional wishes most of the night. I finally made my way from my cocoon of a bed and yawned loudly studying the cabin around me seeing Anna-Maria was long gone by then and slowly pulled myself upright swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. _"I wonder what time it is?"_ I thought scrounging around absently under my cot and digging out my jewelry bag replacing my pirate pendent around my neck and studying my Eeyore watch thoughtfully before placing it back in my bag and washing up. _"Noon…sounds about right, blue tunic and black pants."_ I thought sliding into my clothing and again strapping on my sword and hauling my boots on stumbling to the floor with a grunt.

"I am too tired for this." I said aloud before climbing to my feet and brushing my hair out. "What the hell is that?" I wondered climbing on my knees and studying the chair in Anna-Maria's cabin closely before my eyes widened and I let out a startled shriek. "Not here too." I groaned quickly climbing to my feet and watching the black offensive object slowly start to crawl its way down the chair as though sensing I was petrified of the bloody thing.

"What was that all…Blair?" Questioned Will bursting into the room seeing my eyes were frozen on the chair in the room and turning his attention watching the black eight legged creature slowly start its way quickly across the cabin floor. "Oh." He remarked quickly placing his boot over the spider and seeing me all but fall onto my cot. "You alright now?" he asked watching as my breathing started to return to normal and I nodded in response.

"What was that bloody screech?" Asked Jack and Elizabeth together both pausing at the door coming from opposite ends of the ship and glowering at each other for a minute before turning toward Will and I, both of us watching them wearily.

"She saw a spider." Will stated seeing Elizabeth place her hand thoughtfully to her forehead before nodding.

"Spider?" Jack asked completely puzzled by why such an insignificant little critter might bother me. "Ye just squish them or toss them overboard if need be." He stated seeing both Will and Elizabeth roll their eyes.

"She can't…she's deathly afraid of them." Elizabeth stated sarcastically before entering into the room and wrinkling her nose at the splattered arachnid on the cabin floor. "She has Arachnophobia…an uncontrolled fear of spiders." She said seeing Will quickly clean up the mess and exit the cabin leaving Elizabeth and Jack to take care of me.

"Interesting." Jack murmured studying the room carefully in case others were around and wondering why he would actually care if there were. _"That woman has gotten in me bloody head…She is a pawn, damn it a bloody pawn."_ He thought seeing Elizabeth was giving him a withering look and allowed a brief smirk seeing he had annoyed her.

"Not really…she's had it since she was a kid. It's very frustrating but I wouldn't have it any other way." Elizabeth said wrapping her arm around my shoulders seeing my eyes narrow at her briefly before I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the floor knowing my face was scarlet with embarrassment. _"Great now Jack has something to harass me with and use for his advantage, thanks a whole lot Liz. You were the one worried he would find a way to manipulate me and just gave him a very good one."_ I thought seeing apparently she had registered what I was thinking and allowed a brief knowing groan. "I goofed." She whispered irritably.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." I retorted softly seeing her give me a dirty look before sighing miserably. "I'm fine…shoo." I whispered seeing Elizabeth give me one of her scrutinizing looks before slowly getting to her feet narrowing her eyes dangerously at Jack on her way by. _"Now what does he want?"_ I wondered glancing up seeing Jack was leaning casually against the door resting his hand lightly over his probably swollen and sore ribs.

"Ye left awfully quick last night…ye are a pain to get answers from ye know that love?" Jack questioned noting my eyes narrow guardedly at him and observe him for any tricks. "Are ye ever going to give me a straight answer?" he questioned watching as I easily climb to my feet and shrugged tossing my bed together and glanced around my bed for my silver chain bracelet I had managed to scrounge out of my jewelry bag.

"Probably not Jack…at least until you give me a reason why I should." I stated starting toward the door to leave rolling my eyes as he blocked my path and leaned down studying me again. "Move please." I murmured annoyed he was already playing games and really not in the mood to do so in turn at the moment.

"No." Jack said allowing an all too cocky smirk on his face watching as I looked up my eyes already reflecting my annoyance. "If I gave ye a reason why ye should…that would mean I was actually a good man, I'm not." He stated dryly seeing he was getting on my nerves and waiting for the hand he was accustomed to swinging at him. "Answer my question and I will move."

"No…and no matter what you think you still are, otherwise you would have thrown the three of us overboard by now." I said wryly before moving sideways and making another attempt to leave watching him shift in my way again. "Patronizing me isn't going to get you an answer either Jack."

"Why the bloody hell are ye so sure I wouldn't throw the three of ye overboard? How do ye know I'm not waiting for shark infested waters?" Jack asked smugly watching my eyes following his dark gaze intently.

"Because you would be proving Elizabeth right…and you are not evil, just been hurt far too much by those you trust." I murmured finally managing to duck under his arm as he attempted to block my path a third time and starting down the hall heading for the deck. "Let go." I warned softly feeling a firm grasp on my arm and studying the ringed fingers curiously watching them tense slightly against my arm. _"Damn him…he keeps this up and I'm going to just tell him, I don't care if Elizabeth likes it or not."_ I thought closing my eyes briefly in thought noting the hand did not relax any and finally turning take a sharp breath as he pulled me closer upon my turning and leaned down meeting my eyes searching them for something. _"Not this again."_ I thought recognizing the maneuver from before and watching him ready to again duck away to safety.

"Why do you sound so sincere?" Jack questioned finally confused and puzzled over the woman before him and forgetting I was his pawn to use against the others for a brief moment.

"Because I am." I grumbled finally annoyed with Jack and yanking loose to go up on deck. "I would imagine Tortuga isn't far off…you coming?" I asked hearing steps cautiously following after me and glancing up thoughtfully. _"Why me…why did I have to become infatuated with a big pain in the ass?"_ I wondered silently making my way up on deck and noticing the crew seemed livelier then usual.

Jack made his way to the helm and glanced about studying things around him and making an effort to ignore me, which I noticed sighing softly and walking over to the side of the ship. I spotted Tortuga off in the distance and figured we would be making port shortly which made me just a bit excited, I had always wondered what it would be like in Tortuga and remembered Elizabeth stating it was no place to romanticize about. I loved the bar fight and sequence in the second movie and it amused the hell out of me watching how easily Jack had avoided the fight leaving Norrington to make a fool of himself but I never admitted that to Elizabeth. _"I don't care if Liz likes Tortuga or not…I love the idea of the place."_ I thought aware someone was standing beside me and seeing Will was studying the island in the distance apparently already seeing the slightly excited look flashing in my eyes. I could never figure out why I felt so at home on the water and in a place that I had never been before, but being friends with Elizabeth and Will I felt like I belonged to their world and my own more then anything else though I felt safe in their world, almost as though nothing could hurt me again. I heard orders being given as we come closer to Tortuga's port and watched Will quickly disappear across the deck to assist with the others on the ship.

I finally could witness some of the action of Tortuga watching the ship being tied down and listened to the loud voices, guns going off and noticed the staggering men across the streets. Women were assorted into all shapes, sizes and colors of clothing among other things which I ignored seeing the first group of crewmen run off into the streets like a pack of wild horses. _"I think I like it better in person."_ I thought feeling a small smile slowly crossing my face and jumping in surprise when Elizabeth grasped my arm starting to pull me toward the gang plank. I followed her slowly across the docks and paused ducking as a bottle come rather close at knocking us both out seeing a fight had started at the edge of the docks. I giggled at the annoyed look on Elizabeth's face and she resorted to yanking me roughly with her following a warn muddied path and walking around several forms laying across the streets. I saw the mayor being dunked into the well and saw several men and woman alike all over railings, roofs, and such watching some occasionally falling from too much alcohol consumption, then there was the few that were making their way in groups across the streets just looking for something to amuse themselves with.

"Hey!" cried Elizabeth startled when a hand firmly wrapped around her arm and yanked her from my side. "Let go." She hissed watching as I whirled studying a rather ugly looking drunk with scraggly raven hair and few teeth to speak of, his clothing were little more then rags and he looked just a bit threatening looming in the slightly darkened streets.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. Does contain DMC spoilers. _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fight**

"Let her go…or I will remove the remainder of your teeth." I hissed warningly before I drew my sword and saw Elizabeth narrow her eyes worriedly at me.

"She be feisty." Muttered the man softly studying something behind me and forcing me to whirl seeing at least two other men coming up behind me.

"Um…shit." I muttered seeing clearly this was a case of out numbered and knowing I could easily loose with one false move. "Shit, more." I muttered catching two other figures coming up behind the idiot and Elizabeth who was currently trying to struggle free. _"Isn't this where Jack would step in?"_ I wondered shrugging and kicking out at one of the men reaching for my side and catching another sword coming quickly to knock mine from my grasp.

"Ye ave no hope lass…give up." Stated the jerk holding Elizabeth and watching as I circled carefully studying the others around me seeing it was a bit much to handle without some help. "Ye can make tis much simpler on yer selves." He muttered wryly with a chuckle slowly slipping into his voice.

"_Yeah right…we'll be dead in the end."_ I thought slowly backing toward the jerk holding Elizabeth and watching the four others circling us slowly waiting for me to strike out again. I turned glancing over my shoulder and smiled faintly seeing Elizabeth give me a knowing look, before I rammed the heel of my boot rather violently on his foot watching her slip from his grasp and step back yanking his sword easily into the open. Elizabeth and I were now back to back swords drawn and both cursing as at least three other men stepped into the light, but the last of the three remained in the shadows studying the fight carefully. _"Seven…this is so unfair."_ Elizabeth thought catching a sword and following me step for step each of us striking out only to have to repeat the action both ducking several blows aimed to mostly injure us, and not kill us. _"Men…is that all they think about?"_ I wondered rolling my eyes slamming my elbow into nearly toothless's mouth and hearing a grunt seeing at least two more of his teeth fall to the ground.

"I see you kept your threat." Elizabeth remarked kicking one of the others right where it would do the most damage and watching him curl into a fetal position with a muffled groan.

"I usually do. We're in trouble though Liz." I muttered jumping back watching her catch the sword that nearly cut through my shoulder. "Son of a bitch." I snapped irritably before slamming my fist violently into his face watching him stagger back in surprise.

"Oh bugger." Elizabeth muttered all seven circling us and this time they looked really angry.

"_She said it."_ I thought seeing we were in some serious trouble. "Can we discuss this?" I questioned thoughtfully ducking a swipe at my head and sighing. "Guess not." I muttered seeing Elizabeth frown irritably.

"I wouldn't do that." Jack stated from the shadows stepping into the light and nodding in the direction of someone else both of us seeing Will rush into the open followed by a curious looking Gibbs. "Ye back off now…savvy?"

Elizabeth gave Jack a look that could freeze the seven seas and saw Will looked completely confused apparently being summoned by Gibbs who was short of breath. I glanced back and forth at Will and Jack seeing that apparently he had been watching for trouble. _"He isn't going to fight with his ribs in the condition they are."_ I thought studying the group around me and yanking Elizabeth down watching Jack lunge at the guy closest to us sword at the ready. Elizabeth and I both stepped back the four of us basically handing the seven jerks asses to them and watching Gibbs studying us from a crate drinking quietly from his flask. Elizabeth gave Jack another dangerous look before becoming squeezed gently into Will's arms and smiling faintly wrapping her arms around him in turn. I watched Jack slowly return his blade to his side and carefully disguise his flinch from the others, but I took notice and sighed glaring at Elizabeth who turned to apparently lecture and shook my head seeing her pause a determined look on her face, but she gave up and followed Will slowly behind Gibbs toward _The Faithful Bride_ in the distance. Jack studied the others and started to follow pausing briefly and placing his hand to his side cursing irritably against the pain he had triggered during the fight.

I saw Elizabeth was too busy talking with Will to care or notice and snorted at her in irritation before walking over seeing Jack give me one of his suspicious looks again. _"Jeez haven't you gotten the hint I'm not Elizabeth yet?"_ I wondered ignoring his look and grabbing his good arm slowly pulling him forward allowing his arm to wrap around my shoulders and support him for the short walk toward the tavern ahead. I saw Will and Elizabeth were already discussing what had happened and noticed Gibbs was watching me help Jack slowly to the back of the bar where I left him in a chair and disappeared up to the bartender getting two rums and nodding as I passed the others. Jack was still studying me suspiciously watching as I sat the rum down in front of him and ignored the dirty look from Elizabeth sitting down across from him. Both of us sat there in silence for a long while and soon I was aware of eyes following my every move again and glanced up watching Jack's dark eyes slowly move across my face and body observing my actions so intently I wondered what was going through his mind. _"Take a picture it will last longer."_ I thought amused by my own joke and lowering my face down again to hide my amused smile studying my now painted ocean blue nails carefully surprised I hadn't chipped them during the fight.

"Ye were quick to get yer self in trouble I see." Jack muttered finally breaking the silence and watching as I glanced up glaring at him threateningly. "Ye handled the trouble rather well…probably would have been fine if it weren't for his friends as it were." He murmured watching my eyes glisten darkly at the amusement in his voice.

"You took your time…how long were you going to watch?" I asked sarcasm in my voice seeing his eyes lower slightly again examining me in thought. "Or were you waiting for them to run off with Liz and leave me for dead?" I questioned seeing a sour expression cross his face.

"They could have taken Lizzie…I wouldn't have let them take ye." Jack stated sarcasm also in his voice, before he realized what he said and lowered his eyes glaring at the table in annoyance. _"Wouldn't have let them take her either…sadly."_ He thought annoyed with himself more so then usual.

"You wouldn't have let them take either of us…underneath all that manipulation and hurt you're still Captain Jack Sparrow…a unique pirate that can give a damn about others as well as himself, when it suits you." I stated standing from the table and walking over with the others seeing him staring after in stunned silence.


	10. Chapter 10: Change In The Wind

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Change In The Wind**

I sat there with the others for a while listening to them talk and discuss what happened when we first arrived, I occasionally stuck in my two cents but was busy pondering over Jack again. Elizabeth was very familiar with my look and rolled her eyes knowing all too well who was on my mind, but for once she said nothing and continued to discuss matters with Will and Gibbs. Jack finally with much effort leaned forward in his chair and lifted a hand getting my attention and motioning me back over to the table. _"I don't want to talk with you any more Jack…you bloody pirate."_ I thought crossing my arms and seeing him narrow his eyes in annoyance before starting to stand, but before he could manage to do so he saw I was already on my way over to the table and ignoring the curious looks from the others. As I passed another table getting to where Jack was a hand reached out and grabbed my ass and I turned glaring at another clearly less then appealing drunk and noticed how the jerks all seemed to look alike, before I grabbed his hand in an another attempt and twisted it within inches of breaking.

"Touch me again…I will remove your whole damn hand." I snapped warningly before releasing the wrist seeing the man quickly retract his hand and rub the throbbing appendage. "Anyone else care for a removal of appendages…I have a special two for the price of one grab." I muttered glaring around the table seeing all eyes narrow at me but none attempt to move in my direction. "Thought not." I quipped before starting my way back over and again flopping in a chair across from Jack who was studying the men I had just peeved off.

"Ye like trouble, I'll give ye that." Jack muttered watching one of the men slowly stand only to fall down after a bottle was broken over his head by a very irritated looking Elizabeth. "Remind me not to turn my back on her…wait I already know not to do that." He stated sarcastically ignoring the curious look he was receiving from Elizabeth.

"I know you're hurt, I can make it much worse Jack." I warned seeing his gaze move directly to my face wondering if I was being serious or not. "This is becoming monotonous and boring…Elizabeth hurt you, everyone around you has done something to irk you at one point or another……get over it, been there and bought the t-shirt. I've been through people turning on me too; the only ones to be there sad to say are those two." I said pointing to Elizabeth and Will. "Now that we're through with you feeling sorry for yourself explain what you wanted." I muttered watching his dark eyes widen in surprise before narrowing to fine warning slits. _"Yick…went too far."_ I noted studying him for a long while seeing his fingers tapping the table as though counting away any violent thoughts that may have crossed his mind. "I shouldn't have said that…sorry." I murmured watching his hand pause in mid tap and seeing another confused look cross his face.

"Ye be too bloody complex love." Jack muttered slowly standing from the table and allowing the briefest of flinches before turning to leave the tavern. "I'm going back to the Pearl." He muttered irritably.

"On your own?" I asked watching him pause and lean against one of the many beams in the room. "Not likely…I'm going with you and you can argue on the way." I said cutting off his attempt at protesting and ducking a flying rum bottle. "Looks like they've got their hands full." I pointed out seeing Elizabeth had stirred up trouble with our friends by knocking the one out and nodding in Will's direction indicating I was good.

I ignored Jack as we slowly exited and grabbed a piece of crate batting a couple of flying bottles away at our exit amongst ducking others, and once outside I slowly followed after Jack careful not to annoy him further then I had. To his paranoid credit he made the trip longer the need be to the Pearl and paused in the middle of one of the streets spotting someone heading our way. _"Scarlet and Giselle."_ I noted seeing a frustrated look cross his face already getting a good idea what might happen. Without really giving him warning and knowing I probably hurt his ribs a bit, I yanked him into an alley and half pulled him down and out another one pausing against a building to stare out into the street. I watched both women pause in the street apparently confused and saw them go the opposite direction and nodded satisfied I had lost them. _"Bloody woman trying to rip off me arm and then bust me up some more." _ Jack thought glancing out into the street seeing both familiar figures run off far away from them and staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"I didn't think you needed to be slapped around, you've had enough hell for a while." I muttered watching him carefully tuck his hand inside his coat and press against his throbbing ribs. "Come on lets get you back to the ship so I can do the cold compress's again." I murmured sighing impatiently at the sour look on his face. _"Jeez, when did he become such a baby?"_ I wondered giggling at the frustrated look on his face before realizing we were headed away from the docks. "No you don't Jack Sparrow." I quipped grabbing his arm and leading the way toward the docks following a few now familiar paths and pausing a few feet from the Black Pearl waving to Cotton who was on guard at the moment.

"Captain…Yer not putting me through that ice bath again woman." Jack warned as we made our way onto the deck and paused outside his cabin.

"Afraid I am." I stated ignoring his attempt at protesting and shoving him into the cabin. "Stay put…I swear I will hunt you down Jack." I warned before shutting the door behind me and making my way to the side of the ship asking Anna-Maria to find me the coolest water she could possibly manage to find.

Anna-Maria smiled amused that I planned on what she deemed torturing Jack again and did so surprising me with a bucket of cooler water then Elizabeth had managed. _"Right this will be good."_ I thought walking slowly back to the cabin already knowing Jack would be crabbing about the cold water and entering the cabin finding him seated on his bed and unwrapping the bandages already with his shirt tossed to the side. I walked over grasping a familiar chair and placed it in front of his bed seeing him eyeing the water with a scowl before his eyes humorlessly met mine.

"Don't bother giving me that look…you need the swelling to go down again." I muttered watching him huff irritably but laying back allowing me to toss the first of the ice cold cloths across his form and cursing avidly at the icy cold he received in turn. "Anna was very helpful." I stated laughing at the annoyed look I received before rotating the cloths.

I rotated the cloths several times laughing hysterically at the various expressions I received for the torture until I couldn't feel my fingers anymore and then I surrendered the torture and placed everything aside. I then flipped my chair around and rested on my arms allowing my fingers to slowly regain their feeling again. Jack was clearly uncomfortable and lay there for a long while glowering at me before I noticed him start to doze. _"That girl is going to drive me over the edge…she's a pawn, a bloody pawn, a thing to be used against Lizzie, someone to manipulate and to distrust. I don't like her and am not going to like her, I don't even want her around me…I can't trust her, she's…she isn't Lizzie."_ He finally thought reluctantly and shifted across the bed his body protesting the move, before he become aware of one of the many blankets in his cabin being tossed over him and heard a shifting sound as I returned to my chair. I watched Jack sleep for a long while studying his steady breathing making sure he didn't roll or turn too suddenly in case of injuring himself further and found myself starting to doze in my protective watch.

**--Other POV--**

Jack woke with a start and hissed painfully at the motion before shifting carefully and seeing Blair had finally fallen asleep watching over him. He glanced down seeing the blanket was still tucked around him and let out a breath of annoyance. _"She has really got to leave me alone, I'm becoming soft."_ Jack thought studying the snoozing form carefully for a long while seeing nothing of ill intentions in her face, or the evil he assumed she had brought with her. She was nothing like Elizabeth and in her current state of sleep she looked innocent, and clearly had no hidden agenda. Jack kept telling himself she was a pawn an ace he could use against his enemies but found himself no longer thinking that, he found himself truly starting to wonder if she had been nothing but honest with him and realized something right then. _"I can't trust her…I want too but I can't."_ Jack thought not sounding convincing to himself at all and wondering what there was about her he couldn't trust, she hadn't given him one reason to doubt her and was one of those that was very bad at lying.

"Bloody hell Gibbs…why did ye have to tell me." Jack murmured softly seeing her shift in her sleep but not waken to his movements yet. "In yer world they gave ye the wrong idea……I'm nothing like that man you seen in those movies, Elizabeth was right in what she did as much as I hate to admit it." He muttered seeing her start awake and rub her eyes studying him sitting up and watching her intently.

"(Yawn) No she wasn't." I muttered catching the brief rant he had muttered and running my hand through my hair. "You just want to believe she's an angel…she isn't." I retorted glancing around his cabin and seeing it was now dusk and the town was getting louder by the hour.

"Ye want me to think she's the devil and yer an angel?" Jack questioned quirking his brow and shifting to the side of the bed allowing his feet to slip off the side and leaning forward studying my amused expression.

"I'm not an angel either…I have the horns to hold the halo and the tail to keep the wings looking straight." I retorted in explanation before standing and stretching, then returning to my seat seeing him look at me curiously before he allowed an amused chuckle. "How do they feel?" I questioned noting his side was still an awful shade of black and blue.

"How do ye think they feel?" Jack muttered sarcastically before testing them with his hand and cringing slightly in pain. "Bloody stupid table…whoever attacked my ship better hope I don't pay them back for this." He ranted watching as I stood again and walked over sitting beside him and re-wrapping his ribs without warning, hearing his startled hiss as my hand bumped against his side in the process.

"Sorry Jack…hold still." I warned ignoring his muttered ravings and finally wrapping him securely or tight enough that he wouldn't do too much more damage, I hoped. "All done." I stated sounding overly chipper and laughing at the startled look I received. "Do you ever joke around or have fun?" I asked rolling my eyes and turning to the sound of returning crew hearing merry drunken laughter and singing. "It sounds like a party." I murmured dryly.

"Be sounding like that most of the night…I wouldn't be surprised if Lizzie wasn't one of them." Jack muttered a very thin note of sarcasm in his voice, before observing as I walked to the door and glanced out hearing several voices and noting a round of crew men dancing merrily across the deck nearly falling over one another.

"She isn't that far gone." I murmured knowing Elizabeth was most likely smashed and spotting Will half dragging her up the gang plank while she was talking and giggling madly. "Scratch that……she's smashed." I muttered nearly yelling when a hand come to rest on my shoulder and I turned quickly seeing Jack was amused by scaring me. "I really dislike being snuck up on Jack." I grumbled staring at the others aware of how close he was to me and wishing just for a moment I could just let myself go. _"What is he doing?"_ I wondered turning as a finger very hesitantly moved my hair from the side of my face and met dark eyes following my every move again, aware of nearly colliding with his nose in the process. _"Not this again."_ I thought resisting the urge to grumble and pulling back making my way around Jack and over to his desk parking on the edge studying some of the open maps curiously.

"_What the bloody hell am I doing?"_ Jack wondered watching me glancing over various objects on his desk and glancing back out at the others seeing Will and Elizabeth were too busy keeping each other up to notice what he was up too. Jack had the perfect opportunity to manipulate everything into his court but couldn't seem to do it, he studied me for a long time and then saw Gibbs was probably the closest to being somewhat sober out of the lot and noticed he was watching him with a thoughtful look on his face. _"She's getting through to him."_ Gibbs thought noting Jack give him a suspicious once over before shutting the door. I stared at the desk for a long while finally bored with the various maps and was aware of the door shutting turning seeing Jack was leaning on it an odd look in his face. _"Oh now what did I do?"_ I wondered deciding it would be in my best interest to leave Jacks cabin and standing to do just that or so I thought.

**--Jack's POV--**

"_She's trying to leave again."_ Jack realized blocking her exit for what seemed like the hundredth time since meeting her and watching her eyes reflect more curiosity then annoyance. He knew his expression was probably strange and could sense he had somehow thrown her off at the moment. _"I really am going to kill Lizzie for this…she somehow left me to die again."_ He thought closing his eyes irritably before using the door as support feeling his ribs throbbing painfully again realizing he had been leaning at an odd angle. _"Lizzie had a plan but clearly it isn't going her way."_ He realized sensing he was being scrutinized closely and allowing his eyes to open tilting his head seeing an expression of worry on Blair's face again.

"Jack…are you alright?" Blair asked seeing he was again in pain and wondering if she should leave the room or help him back to his bed. _"He looks like he's fighting with something."_ I thought wondering what could be bugging him so much.

"_Lizzie left me to die and yer bloody trying to rescue me from the fate…she was serious."_ Jack thought realizing he was in trouble of messing up all his careful laid out plans and schemes just because someone had managed to worm past his barriers. Jack cursed everything he had learned since meeting her, and cursed Gibbs several times over for evening telling him of the strange girls' romanced ideas of what his life was like. _"Ye jumped into death and pulled me back from a dark place…question is why did I come back?"_ he wondered startled when she stepped back as though she had been shocked and paused glancing him over so intently he wondered what could possibly be going through her head.

**--Back to Original POV--**

"_What's going on…he looks different, something's happening."_ I realized feeling like lightening had just shot through my system sending off hundreds of warning bells and alarms. I felt myself begin to panic realizing something was considerably different and for fear of the manipulative man Jack had become I reacted on instinct and jumped back.

"I have to go." I murmured seeing Jack had slowly stepped into the room after my reaction and slowly making my way to the door sensing if I moved quickly the odd electricity in the room would shock me. _"I need to retreat to my room and hide."_ Were my thoughts the minute my hand touched the door.

"Because Lizzie said so?" Jack asked forcing me to freeze at the door, feeling my thoughts racing momentarily. "Or because ye are afraid of what she will do?" he questioned knowing he was using his knowledge against me, but also realizing it was the only thing he had to beat down my barriers with.

"_Because I don't trust myself around you or trust you."_ I thought sensing something had changed in that moment and regretting ever coming to the ship with Jack. "I'm not afraid of Elizabeth." I stated firmly turning to glare at Jack feeling my heart leap into my throat watching again as either of his hands flew out blocking my escape and studying his dark eyes. "I don't always do what Liz tells me to do either." I said sharply seeing a small smirk playing at his face and realizing I had nowhere left to go. _"Elizabeth and Will are both smashed and I have to put up with the manipulative one again."_ I thought not entirely sure if he was being manipulative or truthful at the moment and becoming completely confused.

"If ye don't always do what Lizzie tells ye to do, then why are ye listening to her now?" Jack questioned watching her eyes stare at him cautiously seeing he had hit home with the question and allowing his smirk to broaden.

"I'm not…you're just being you, manipulative and I don't trust you Jack." I stated noting my voice barely raise enough for me to hear it. _"Boy don't I sound convincing."_ I thought wryly realizing I would have to duck out again, or allow him to be manipulative.

"I know that…but I'm not being manipulative this time." Jack murmured coming closer to me and making me hold in my breath nervously scanning trying to decide what to do. "Ye will be turning blue if ye don't breathe love." He said seeing I was very nervous right then and smiling faintly as I let out my breathe glaring at him irritably.

"You are too being manipulative Jack." I snapped glaring crossly at him and watching his smirk broaden slightly seeing I had only amused him again. _"Damn it."_ I thought wondering for once if he was lying or not. _"Silver tongued, manipulative, pirate."_ I thought sourly.

"I can prove otherwise." Jack stated ignoring my dark look and leaning forward claiming my lips with his own.


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

I was too stunned to react as his chapped lips claimed mine without warning, I felt his warm breathe meet with mine the taste of rum and sea invading my senses aware of a hand slowly lacing within my hair and pulling me further into the kiss feeling his tongue slowly slid into my mouth without a whole lot of resistance on my part. Very slowly Jack slid back from the kiss and watched without a hint of a smile in his face as I opened my eyes studying him too stunned to say anything. _"He kissed me."_ Was about the only thought that could slip through my foggy brain and in the process of that thought some part of me realized he was being honest, somehow I had broken down his guard and without Elizabeth nagging me I couldn't seem to focus. I didn't know what to do or say and just stood there like a stupid fool, somehow I finally managed some focus aware that a small smile had returned to his eyes and knowing full well he knew he had somehow found out my dark secret. _"Shit, damn, bloody pirate."_ I thought jumping as a light bang echoed on his door staggering slightly sideways to compensate for the odd angle I landed.

"Yes?" Questioned Jack ignoring my current stunned expression and opening the door to find a less then steady Elizabeth standing there studying him with a half conscious gaze. "Lizzie, what do ye want now?" he questioned less then pleasantly watching as I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes hoping she didn't decide to come staggering in at the moment.

"You leave her alone, I don't care if she likes you or not…she's my best friend and I won't have you hurting her Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said in her drunken slur not noticing me turn to her drunken ramblings and drop my mouth in stunned surprise.

"Captain…and I don't plan on it Lizzie." Jack snapped allowing a curt nod before slamming the door in her drunken face with an annoyed curse. _"Thank ye for the information Lizzie…now Gibbs no longer has anything to worry about." _ He said seeing I was intently studying the floor hiding my flushed face and not daring to meet his eyes at the moment. "Ye find anything interesting down there?" he questioned placing a hand lightly on my arm stifling a chuckle at my sudden jumping reaction.

"_Boards…about it."_ I thought not wanting to meet his gaze thinking he probably thought me a fool by then and keeping my gaze locked on the floor as intently as I could. _"Thanks for the drunken confession Liz…now I know why I kept you from the rum at home."_ I thought flushing scarlet when Jack leaned down purposely staring up meeting my eyes an amused smirk on his face.

"Not funny Jack." I mumbled crossly finally allowing my gaze to meet his not caring if my face was red or not. "You got your answer why I come along…happy now, done with this whole pawn game?" I snapped frustrated with everything around me at the moment and turning to leave reacting on instinct and whirling with hand raised watching Jack catch it easily enough in the process, after catching my retreating arm.

"Yer not a pawn love…didn't that occur to ye after I stated 'I can prove otherwise'?" Jack questioned watching my eyes glancing over his expression intently.

I examined Jacks expression for a long while ignoring the fact he had both my wrist and arm in his grasp, I wanted to believe him so much in that moment but my better half with common sense was warning me. I had warning bells blasting in my head every fiber of my being screaming don't trust him, how could I after seeing all that had changed in him and around me. _"I need to leave…his kiss seemed truthful enough, but I can't deal with this."_ I thought watching as he released his grasp on my wrist and arm studying me for a long while. _"She's going to run."_ Jack noted seeing for the moment things were too confusing for me and watching as his door opened suddenly and I sprinted out into the hall running full tilt to my room. Once inside the cabin I slammed the door and leaned against it realizing I had been holding my breath and allowed it escape into the darkened room, the only source being the moonlight highlighting the room in eerie shadows. I quickly changed into my pajama's and slid into my bed hiding myself under the blanket blocking out all light and to my surprise started to sob, some reason I couldn't stop and cried myself to sleep that night.

Morning came to my surprise much earlier then I normally would have accepted, but for some reason I crawled sleepily from my cave and glanced around the gray room. Anna-Maria was again gone and noting this I quickly reached into my jewelry bag seeing it was nearly six in the morning. _"Yick."_ Was my first thought for the morning before I sat there like a confused lost little girl and recalled all that happened the night before. _"I ran from Jack."_ I realized sighing miserably and placing my face into my hands irritably rubbing my face. Finally I escaped from my bed and washed up pulling on a violet colored tunic and black pants sliding on my now made cot and opened a familiar notebook I had carried with me for a long time. I wasn't one to keep a journal, never could steadily write one or keep on going, I had kept this little notebook for random thoughts, ideas and events that I actually wanted to recall no matter how strange they were. This particular one was quite up to date and appeared as though I wrote in it about once a week, which was a new record for me indeed, I jotted down the events from the other night and sighed miserably after finishing my recount of all that happened before slamming the notebook shut and stuffing it violently back into my bag. _"Running was not my best move."_ I thought flopping backwards on the cot and staring up at the ceiling closing my eyes in thought.

_Knock, knock_

I sat bolt upright and glanced at my door hesitating on answering worried it was Jack coming to confront me about the previous night. I held my breath for a long moment before noting a painful feeling in my chest and remembering to breathe again. The knock come louder and more persistent then before, but again I was frozen on the cot silently begging whomever it was to leave me alone.

"I know you're probably angry with me…please let me in." Come Elizabeth's pleading voice from the other side as I allowed a breath of relief to leave my pursed lips. "I know you're in there." She called banging on the door again.

"Hold your horses." I called standing and yanking on my boots carefully stepping across the floor to the door and opening it quietly, seeing intense honey colored eyes staring back at me with a very ashamed look etched in her features. _"Oh yeah…you opened your mouth and inserted your foot last night."_ I remembered sighing miserably at the look she was giving me and walking over to my cot flopping down without a word.

"I may have let something slip last night in my drunken state…Jack knows you care for him Blair, I'm sooo sorry." Elizabeth said surprisingly in one breath or nearly one before seeing no reaction from me and continuing. "I assumed you probably heard this from him or Anna and I just really felt badly…I wanted you to know I didn't mean it and I have no excuse other then rum and I do not mix." She said softly still not getting a reaction from me and tilting her head in thought walking over to look down seeing I was intently staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Yeah I heard." I murmured careful to leave out when and where I heard her go off on Jack the night before. "Don't worry Liz…eventually he would have found out, Jack isn't stupid." I stated waving my hand idly seeing her jaw nearly fall to the floor surprised I wasn't upright trying to knock her head off, which would have been quite a common reaction for me. "You're good…can I be alone for a bit?" I asked seeing her nod too shocked to say anymore and leave the cabin.

I lay there staring idly at the ceiling for nearly an hour according to my watch and sighed sitting up placing on my pirate pendant, a couple of bracelets and studying another pendent I hesitantly pulled from my bag. The pendant was painted black with a sword engraved in it through a red heart with two diamonds as décor and read 'I love Jack', sad but true the pendent revealed more then anyone could realize and I quickly clasped it around my neck careful to tuck it inside my shirt out of view. _"Time to go face the world."_ I thought sniffing faintly and finally sneezing before I made my way to the door and started out toward the deck pausing in the glare of the sunlight. The deck was highly active considering we were still moored in Tortuga and I noticed supplies slowly arriving realizing we would more then likely be leaving later that night or the next morning and shrugged slowly walking down the gang plank into the dirty streets seeing the town was almost normal during the day. Almost meaning there were still several women prancing around the streets barely clothed and men littered the streets in comatose states. _"Got to love the pirate town…as Alan Dean Foster once said 'Freedom is just chaos, with better lighting'."_ I thought amused I could remember such an interesting quote before stopping dead in my tracks recognizing one of the men that had attacked Elizabeth and I the night before.

"_Shit."_ I thought dodging into an alley and studying the familiar man as he cleared several still staggering men out of his path and marched on by looking sore from his earlier confrontation with us. I sighed in relief and stepped out into the open again, carefully making my way along the streets studying the oddly amusing morning life around me and the stores that looked about to cave in on one another. I saw several less then amused people with hangovers, missing money pouches, and even scuffed beyond reasoning and found myself feeling pretty good all things considered. I stepped sideways rapidly watching a hung over man literally fall down a set of stairs landing with a rather irritated grunt and smiled walking on down the streets, pausing dead in my tracks as an all to familiar face exited his favorite Tortuga tavern and groaned seeing him spot me. _"Jack."_ I realized with a sudden urge to flee back the way I had come, I had already run away once, what more damage could I do a second time but to my feet's credit they weighed themselves down like cement blocks. I stood frozen like an idiot watching Jack slowly coming closer and watching someone approach him from a side alley, and then I saw a not so interesting instrument pointed directly at Jacks face and found my feet cautiously moving slowly toward him instead of away. _"Who would be dumb enough to point a sword directly at Jacks nose?"_ I wondered carefully pulling my sword from my side and eyeing Jack seeing his eyes never even flinch from the blade pointed at his nose threateningly.

"_It's that jerk from the other night."_ I realized remembering my kind threat and recalling I removed what few teeth he might have still had. "Jerk." I muttered absently ducking as he whirled at my voice and watching his eyes widen recognizing me. I caught his blade quickly and violently shoved my foot not so kindly in his gut watching him fall back with a grunt, and then I saw Jacks boot kindly come down knocking the fool out cold.

"Morning love…didn't expect to see ye out and about." Jack stated with an amused smile watching as I returned my sword studying him curiously. _"She still looks ready to run for it."_ He noted watching as I turned just about to do so before a hand caught my arm.

"_I was hoping to avoid you."_ I thought closing my eyes an obviously unpleasant expression on my face before I sighed and turned feeling his hand slowly lower from my arm. "What Jack?" I questioned curiously half expecting a smart ass retort or something manipulative to come from his mouth.

"Ye ran last night…I thought maybe I could convince ye to hear me out?" Jack questioned observing me curiously before watching me cross my arms kicking at the dirt around my feet.

"_Sure…I already made a fool of myself, why not try again?"_ I thought wryly surprised when something totally different left my mouth barely audible. "Alright."

I couldn't believe what had come from my mouth but realized I had no way of backing out of it then and followed more or less a bit reluctantly at Jacks side toward _The Faithful Bride._ The tavern was rather quiet in the morning with several bodies laying around at varying angles inside the bar and I wrinkled my nose watching someone less then kindly share the contents of his stomach all over the floor, before finding myself at the back of the tavern and present at a familiar table concealed by several beams. The tavern was too quiet for my liking but then again I was uncomfortable and realized Jack would probably start bombarding me with questions I didn't want to answer, or worse making blunt fun of my stupidity from the night before. _"I shouldn't have agreed to this."_ I thought sitting down across from Jack aware of his gaze following my every move and finding myself reluctant to meet that gaze for the time being.

"Love…please meet my eyes at least." Jack stated softly seeing I was currently nervous and still looked ready to bolt for my life. I did as he asked feeling like I was again caught in the headlight of an oncoming train. "I know I've been far less then what ye expected of me…I also have a pretty good idea ye knew that before helping me." He stated softly seeing me hesitantly nod wondering again what he was up to. "Ye look bloody terrified." He stated observantly.

"I can't help it Jack." I stated dryly before crossing my arms trying to get myself to feel a little less ready to run for it. "You make me nervous in case you didn't know and Elizabeth didn't make things any easier." I said closing my eyes briefly quietly kicking myself for opening my mouth so easily.

"Ah…Lizzie does have that effect." Jack stated smirking seeing his comment brought out my more spunky side. "She likes to complicate things…but that isn't the reason I wanted to talk to ye." He said seeing berating Elizabeth wasn't really helping his case at the moment. "I need to know just one thing…" he said after a long pause seeing my suspicious look and rolling his eyes faintly. "Did what Lizzie say was true, is that really the reason she has been watching ye like a hawk?" he stated already knowing what he had learned was true, but it was always best to hear it from the source before doing something which he deemed 'stupid' on his part.

"_Why do you care?"_ I wondered knowing if I said yes I was openly giving him the reason he needed to use me as a better pawn, or I could be giving him a reason to start to learn to trust me. There were so many positives and negatives to answering his question at the moment, my poor mind was a whirl and I could feel myself feel like I was ready to crack under the stress of it all. There was also the fact that if I did tell the truth Will and Elizabeth would both lecture or kill me, then again Elizabeth would also have the advantage over Jack and try to use me against him. I slowly started to reach for the second pendent around my neck and hesitated seeing his eyes following my hand curiously. _"This is a bad idea."_ I thought hearing a shifting and watching as Jack moved into a chair closer to my side seeing I was attempting to show him something or at least trying to find the nerve to do so.

**--Jack POV--**

Jack watched her hesitate her hand gently grasping another chain he noticed around her neck and found the urge to move over to the chair next to her. _"What is she doing, clearly she's contemplating a lot of questions at the moment."_ He noticed studying her thoughtfully seeing her start to lift the chain only to pause again her hand trembling slightly. Jack heard her finally take a breath and saw her gaze briefly glance down at her trembling fingers before she lifted another pendent from her shirt and clasped the end in her palm, her hand clasped around hiding whatever was on the end of the chain. _"Elizabeth is going to kill me"_ was all Blair could think before she hesitantly shifted her fingers thoughtfully on the pendent and then sighed allowing it to drop into the open just below the pirate pendant. Jack saw her close her eyes thoughtfully and carefully reached out grasping the pendant expecting a violent reaction at the attempt to study the pendent, but just noted her almost cringe, almost as though expecting a reaction she didn't want.

**--Original POV--**

I knew Jack was studying the pendant then as I rested my eyes. I could feel his hand grasping the familiar necklace and hesitated waiting for a reaction of manipulative amusement or something worse. _"I can't trust him…I know that."_ I thought still not sounding convincing enough to myself carefully opening my eyes as I felt the pendent slowly drop back into place and turning glancing at Jack. Jacks face was blank, his dark gaze inspecting my reaction and following my gaze curiously.

"_Lizzie is going to kill me."_ Jack realized after reading the 'I love Jack' pendant and studying me carefully. "That answers that…now what do we do about this clear problem Lizzie has with both ye and myself?"

I sat there completely stunned listening to his words carefully, before wondering what the hell he was talking about. _"Did he just ask how we solve a problem with Liz?"_ I wondered aware of a small smirk crossing his face and turning to him probably a stupid look on my face. I wondered if he was being truthful with me or manipulative but somehow the thought of getting through to him was more settling than the other. _"I'll just have to see what happens."_ I thought again picturing Elizabeth coming at me with something large and thick wondering if she really would kill me.

"Hmm?" I questioned feeling again foolish and severely under prepared for what was currently being discussed between Jack and myself. "I'm confused." I murmured still not wanting to believe what I just heard.

"I seem to have that effect." Jack murmured amused he had done what I least expected. "Lizzie clearly doesn't like this." He murmured pointing to my necklace before continuing. "She clearly doesn't like the fact she slipped last night and I can see clearly I'm about to do something extremely stupid…I'm giving ye a chance." He said quietly before watching my face for a reaction and only seeing a blank look my eyes staring off briefly into space.

"You don't trust." I finally stated snapping back to reality and studying the intent dark brown gaze following my hand watching me clasp my pendent thoughtfully. "What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously seeing his expression was still serious and sighing quietly.

"Ye know that, I know that…I didn't say I was trusting ye, I said I was giving ye a chance." Jack stated seeing my eyes scanning his expression carefully. "As ye have been kindly pointing out ye aren't Lizzie."

"Finally." I murmured with a small smile seeing his smirk return. "Alright…friends then?" I asked curiously watching Jack tilt his head in thought.

"Aye." Jack stated nodding curiously, before standing slowly from the table and walking toward the bartender carefully holding his side.


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble Among Friends

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trouble Among Friends**

"_Knowing you Jack Sparrow, it's probably friends with benefits."_ I thought rolling my eyes at the thought and leaning against my palms staring intently at the several markings on the table from various weapons, and fights. I jumped hearing something placed on the table and glanced up giving Jack a dirty look seeing he had purposely startled me and rolled my eyes at his highly amused chuckle. For once I felt a bit relaxed around Jack and listened to some of his rather interesting adventures, not entirely sure if they were entirely tall tales or not and finally glanced up seeing his gaze was studying me again. He surprised me when he asked how I managed to stumble across Elizabeth and I laughed finding it amusing our conversation would turn to my best friend, whom he clearly disliked and had reasons to do so. I did explain my first encounter with Elizabeth and the odd portal that had appeared in my time, I told him some of our more amusing stories from when I was younger and found him laughing at some of Elizabeth's least amusing moments, before both of us turned hearing a familiar voice in the starting to become crowded bar. _"Gibbs."_ I thought watching Jack waving down Gibbs who spotted us finally after scanning the room and started toward us quickly, which made me wonder if something was up.

"Gibbs?" Jack questioned when the slightly heavy man paused in front of the table catching his breath.

"Yer friends from last nigh have cornered Elizabeth and Anna, I can't find Will anywhere." Gibbs murmured quietly before scanning the tavern. "There be more of them this time."

"I knew this morning was going too well." I muttered standing and brushing off my shirt. "Come on lead the way." I said seeing Jack surprisingly quickly get to his feet, the three of us rushing from the tavern following after Gibbs who cut down several alleys pausing about a half mile from the Black Pearl near the docks. "You alright?" I questioned seeing Jack was holding his side, but nodded in response.

The three of us stared out of the alley Gibbs had forced us to halt in seeing Anna-Maria and Elizabeth were surrounded by about ten of the idiots now, and that didn't include toothless who was busily scanning the area with a highly amused grin on his sour face. _"This isn't going to be a good fight and Jack is still hurt."_ I thought scanning the area hoping to spot Will or another familiar face and finding nothing at the moment. Jack started to slowly exit the alley glancing down as my hand flew up and I shook my head realizing they were just toying with Anna-Maria and Elizabeth at the moment. Jack took notice to my intense study and saw why I had made him pause seeing Gibbs giving him a curious look. _"Ah…she is sharp, they're waiting for us to come out of hiding."_ Jack thought with a smirk seeing Gibbs was still confused by how easily we were getting along.

"Ye aren goin to help them?" Gibbs asked giving me a disbelieving look and quirking his brow at Jack curiously.

"They're waiting for us Gibbs. It would not be wise to go running right into it, savvy?" Jack asked seeing Gibbs nod before a completely puzzled look come across his face. "Go find Will." He stated watching Gibbs nod before disappearing the way we had come to go find Will again.

"I wish I had a crossbow or something." I muttered thoughtfully seeing Jack give me a surprised look. "I think violently, do violent things, but don't kill." I murmured rolling my eyes and cursing seeing one of the men lunge at Elizabeth who caught the blow both her and Anna-Maria back to back.

"What's going on?" Will asked scaring the shit out of both Jack and myself, as we turned seeing Gibbs was currently leaning against the wall trying to regain his breath and studying us with concerned eyes.

"Don't do that Will." Jack and I muttered at the same time giving each other a curious look.

"That's what is going on Will." Jack stated wryly pointing down toward the others and seeing Will start to leave the alley watching as I caught his coat and yanked him back. "They're waiting for us mate…don't do anything 'stupid' please." He said dryly ignoring the dirty look Will gave him, before he turned observing me holding his coat and shrugging.

"Liz is fine Will…they want payback and if we go marching out like an army of redcoats we're going to get hurt and them too." I murmured seeing his puzzled gaze studying me before noting something was off and glancing at Jack suspiciously. _"Just pretend you don't notice we're getting along at the moment."_ I thought sighing seeing Will knew me far better then I thought. "Don't start…Liz is currently in a pickle." I breathed irritably before releasing his coat and leaning my head back out studying the ten men and toothless thoughtfully seeing Jack was cooking up a plan.

"Ye two stay here." Jack stated without giving either Will or myself a chance to ask what he was up too he motioned Gibbs to follow him and disappeared back down the alley presumably to get closer or do something to distract the idiots below.

I glared after Jack and sighed miserably hating to be ordered around, and then I noticed the scrutinizing look I was getting from Will and glanced out of the alley trying to avoid his gaze. _"She did something or Jack did something, they're getting along almost too well."_ Will thought glancing out seeing Elizabeth and Anna-Maria were still perfectly fine except both looking seriously irritated with what was happening at the moment. Will and I watched for nearly an hour seeing no sign of Jack or Gibbs anywhere, I noticed toothless and friends were getting a little frustrated but nothing seemed to be out of place for the time being.

"What happened?" Will asked breaking the long silence finally deciding he was getting slightly irritated with waiting for Jack and Gibbs.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, before clasping my hand around my sword waiting for something to happen and sensing it would be very soon.

"Jack isn't being manipulative and you're acting like he's your new friend. Again…what happened?" Will asked clearly not amused by my innocent tone, before he glanced down and noticed a familiar pendant hanging in the open and reached out catching it briefly between his fingers seeing I had turned to answer him with another question with a question deal. _"Oops."_ I thought seeing his gaze suddenly turn from suspicious to annoyance or frustration I couldn't tell. "Blair?" he questioned his tone taking on a 'Liz and I are going to kill you' sound.

"Oh shut up…you both knew eventually it would happen, otherwise you both wouldn't have brought me as a distraction." I stated dryly turning back to the others seeing Jack and Gibbs further down nearly behind them and nodding at the signal Gibbs gave us. "Besides you don't find it a bad thing, Elizabeth does." I said knowing all too well Will hadn't really disliked Jack or anything until the whole mess with the Kraken. "You have Elizabeth…can I just attempt to have Jack?" I asked turning briefly to study Will whose expression was now almost sympathetic.

"You were always too good at reading people…myself included. I suppose Elizabeth will just have to deal with it, but leave me out." Will stated softly smiling faintly when I nodded saluting him like a soldier. "Just be careful…he's still Jack."

"Yeah…I know." I said rolling my eyes and hearing a faint amused chuckle behind me before widening my eyes seeing Jack and Gibbs walking easily toward the others as though both of them were drunk. "Now that is stupid." I said softly seeing Will nod in agreement with me.

Both of us watched as the several men took notice to them and saw Elizabeth and Anna-Maria exchange annoyed glances. _"Distraction."_ I realized before grabbing Will's arm and pulling him slowly from our hiding place making our way quickly down very near the others behind a crate and studying whatever was about to happen. Jack and Gibbs both halted looking completely confused and glanced around studying the situation as though they were still drunk and then Elizabeth made her point by glaring irritably in his direction. _"Relax Lizzie…I'm not as stupid as ye might think."_ Jack thought nodding faintly at Gibbs who sprinted to my surprise down an alley off to the side heading toward the direction I knew the Black Pearl was moored at.

"He's drunk mates." Stated Toothless raising a brow in amusement seeing both Anna-Maria and Elizabeth were not happy at this news. "Ye be stupid mate." He said startled when Jack bluntly swung his sword within inches of his nose and gave him an 'Oh really' look.

"Not really…ye be mighty stupid for messing with our friends here though." Jack stated pointing to Elizabeth and Anna-Maria who glanced around wondering what exactly Jack was up too.

"Our friends?" Questioned Toothless curiously studying the area around them and allowing an almost ugly smile on his face. "Ye be alone."

"_No he isn't."_ I thought studying Will curiously seeing him lining up a board over a barrel with an amused look on his face and pointing to me to get on the lowered end. _"Not the fling flip."_ I thought groaning remembering how I more commonly landed on my feet only to fall on my backside instead of staying up on my feet. Will ignored my groan and pointed again more insistently this time and watched as I complied with a dirty look on my face. I watched Will slowly climb upward and glanced around carefully wondering what was going to happen when I come flying out of nowhere, then I heard a quick shift and closed my eyes briefly. _"I am not Supergirl!"_ I thought feeling myself lifted into the air and flipping into a front flip managing to land rather hazardously on my feet stumbling and managing to maintain my balance. _"Hello and goodbye."_ I thought seeing the completely stunned expression of one of the men's faces and smiling before easily ramming my fist into his nose. I heard a crunch sound and ducked catching a blow to my head turning to fight seeing Anna-Maria and Elizabeth were now currently freed thanks to Jack and Will's brilliant ideas and I noticed Will join in from the side taking out one of the men with a boot to the chest.

"Where did ye learn a stunt like that?" Jack questioned catching a blow from Toothless near my side and sending him over a bunch of crates.

"Uh…too much time around those two…maybe too many movies." I muttered pointing at Will and Elizabeth who were now side by side taking on several men at once. "We're still out numbered." I pointed out ducking a blade aimed for my head.

"Aye…not for long though." Jack stated cryptically seeing my foot connect with someone's face before I turned giving him a confused look. "Ah…here comes help." He said pointing in the direction Gibbs had originally disappeared too.

"Pintel and Ragetti?" I murmured rolling my eyes. "_I thought they were just comic relief."_ I thought shrugging seeing a few more men randomly join the fight and sighing returning to the battle at hand.

I noticed the battle was dwindling down after a little while and paused near Elizabeth seeing her violently kick one of the men overtop of a barrel before she turned studying me closely. _"Pendant."_ Elizabeth thought seeing the familiar necklace dangling around my neck and glaring at me almost evilly. _"Oh yeah."_ I thought shrugging and pretending to rapidly tuck it away, watching her study me for a long while apparently assuming it hadn't been noticed yet. I watched what was left of the men clear out leaving an unconscious Toothless behind before glancing around the familiar faces and watching Gibbs leading the way back to the Black Pearl. I saw Elizabeth nod toward Will before they disappeared into Tortuga probably discussing what had taken place and to my shock Elizabeth didn't bother to notice she left me alone standing there among the unconscious with Jack. _"Elizabeth is sick."_ I thought staring at her retreating form before turning to Jack who was sitting on one of the barrels that had survived the fight and holding his ribs taking deep breaths. I forgot Elizabeth and walked over next to Jack ignoring his waving hand and reaching down to see what was wrong, only to find the wrappings had come slightly undone and he had again strained his ribs.

"I'm going to take away your rum and sword for this." I muttered seeing his eyes bug at the threat. "At least your sword." I mumbled aware it wasn't wise to mess with a pirate's rum. "Come on." I grumbled helping him to his feet watching his now narrowed gaze studying me evilly for such a dangerous threat.


	13. Chapter 13: Friends…Yeah Right!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Friends…Yeah Right!**

**--Jack's POV-- **

"_Ye leave the rum alone."_ Jack wanted to retort but thought better of it allowing her to help curiously wondering if she would carry out the threat or not. Jack flinched as they started toward town carefully maneuvering himself so he didn't lean on her too much and found himself being forced carefully down on a barrel near to what he recognized as a fabric store, and then he gave her a puzzled look watching her briefly vanish into the shop. Jack sat there completely stumped and waited for several minutes before watching Blair come rapidly marching out of the store carrying what appeared to be a long piece of cloth and giving her another inquiring look before she leaned down gently prying off the now tattered material that once supported his bruised ribs. _"Lift my shirt."_ He thought doing it on reflex watching as she started to ravel the material around his ribs finding this material somewhat stronger and becoming much tighter then he would have liked.

"That isn't overly comfortable." Jack muttered flinching at the light jerk sensation he felt when she completed the wrap and started to tie it carefully.

"Not supposed to be…I had to make it less comfortable, I think one of them actually broke a rib." Blair murmured seeing Jack glance up with a sour look on his face and nod faintly testing the bruised area and flinching in pain.

**--Original POV--**

"I think yer right." Jack murmured glancing around the area of Tortuga they were in and allowing a faint grin on his face watching my gaze follow his. "I have a friend in that tavern that I have to see." He stated faintly watching my gaze pause on the sign of the tavern before I gave him an inquisitive look.

"_The sign is too faded for me to read."_ I realized studying Jack with a very doubtful look on my face watching as he stood with a bit more effort on his part then usual. "You have no friends, you don't trust anyone remember?" I asked crossing my arms noting his eyes spark at my comment before his grin broadened.

"Aye…but ye know what they say?" Jack questioned observing my expression before I sighed glancing at the wooden building skeptically and shrugging allowing his arm to wrap around my shoulders and helping him down to the building. _"Ye may be the first in a long while I've come even close to allowing near me."_ He thought watching me pause in front of the building and staring around at the various women studying Jack almost suspiciously.

"At least they know who you are…how many are going to smack you around?" I questioned observing several narrowed eyes seeing Jack halt studying each face on the railing and then glancing at me studying me as though I might be able to keep him safe. "I'm not going to knock them all out." I muttered seeing him allow a grin before walking carefully up past several evil glaring women who all allowed their gazes to settle on me appearing to scrutinize me for a moment, and most likely deciding I was something they may have stepped on in the streets of Tortuga at one time or another. _"They aren't going to kill me…I hope."_ I thought watching Jack pause inside the doorway.

I glanced around the large room full of furniture and various trimmings of reds, blacks, gold's and other colors similar. I already knew it was a brothel and saw several men and women already discussing things sighing and leaning against a wall watching Jack approach a rather greedy looking man that again reminded me of toothless only far better dressed with glaring green eyes and fine gray hair. While Jack apparently discussed his business I studied the various items around the room and not giving a crap about anything else, glancing up when I felt a poke on my arm. I spotted a girl eyeing me curiously before realizing I was not her type and walk off quickly to shower attention on someone else, I was growing more bored then curious and glanced back over seeing Jack was now waving his hands one of his grins that indicated he was trying to talk his way out of something plastered on his face. _"I think I was better off outside."_ I thought shooing away another woman that thought I was a male before glancing up and ducking a bottle that flew at my head, hearing a crash behind me and watching the shattered glass rain down to the floor. I wondered where the bottle had come from for a moment and saw Jack was eyeing a woman cautiously from beside the strange gray man. I knew where the bottle had come from then and realized it was originally meant for Jack, which in turn meant he was far from welcome here and eventually he would find that out the hard way.

"Ye ave no business ere Jack." Stated Gray before turning to the woman with dark raven hair falling in curls around her shoulders and dark brown eyes studying Jack irritably, she then lifted her skirts smoothing them out grasping another bottle and taking aim at him again. "Ye leave and take yer friend with ye." He muttered smiling faintly at the woman who gave a curt nod and to my shock aimed the bottle at me instead, and let it rip.

"Yipe!" I yelped ducking the bottle hearing it crash and shatter to the floor with the other one behind me. "Hey…for your information I'm not a guy." I snapped crossly allowing my hair to fall from the ponytail holder I had it done up with and glaring at the woman and gray irritably. "Throw one more bottle, and I will ram it down your throat girl." I hissed slowly making my way toward them seeing Jack studying me from half closed eyes an amused smile on his face.

"As I was saying…I would appreciate if ye paid back what ye leeched during my last stay mate." Jack murmured watching the girl grab another bottle and stare back and forth trying to decide whom to throw it at.

"Ye lettin girls do yer battles for ye now Jack?" Questioned the woman with a smug smirk on her face lowering the bottle slightly seeing Jack narrow his eyes, his smile fading quickly to a dark scowl.

"No, but its not like he can stop me…from wringing your pretty little neck for nearly taking my head with two bottles." I retorted crossing my arms and meeting her darkened gaze with my own. "I don't cat fight either." I warned watching as she placed the bottle carefully on the counter they were behind and narrowed her gaze at me with a dangerous glimmer remaining hidden in her gaze.

"Ye don scare me girl." Warned the woman softly, her eyes still threatening watching gray reach out with a muttered sigh and start to rummage through what I assumed was where he kept the money.

"_Not yet I don't."_ I thought watching the man grudgingly hand Jack a pouch seeing Jack nod apparently satisfied before turning to leave. I slowly started to follow Jack from the brothel before warning bells went off in my head and I paused listening to the noise around me hearing a faint creak sound and ducking as a bottle followed by a hand swung overhead. I turned meeting the gaze of the woman from behind the counter, seeing Gray was very much amused with her attempt at removing my head from my shoulders and smiled sarcastically at him, before bluntly knocking her between the eyes with my fist. The woman went down with a startled groan and lay there on the floor among her red skirts glaring up at me, she then climb slowly to her feet and aimed a swing at my face. I ducked catching her wrist and used her own momentum against her making her fall forward flat on her face, using my foot to help her on her way. _"I give up."_ I thought studying the woman who rolled over glancing up at me with a most sour expression on her face, she then got to her feet adjusting her ruffled skirts and gave Gray a curt nod, before stalking off into the brothel to apparently fix herself. I noticed Gray wasn't happy by any means and shrugged continuing out the door behind Jack who startled me by grasping my wrist and as quickly as he could manage I found myself tugged into an alley about two buildings down from the brothel, and moments later Gray come out with a pistol fully loaded and looking more then perturbed.

"_That is not cool Jack."_ I thought studying Gray from the alley we were currently in aware that Jack was very close behind me and had his hands resting on my lower arms, also studying him from the alley. Gray then returned to his brothel haven muttering to himself from what I gathered, and I took a breath before turning feeling Jacks hands move from my arms. _"I'm going to beat you senseless, friend or not."_ I thought watching him sit on a high crate and hold his ribs thoughtfully staring up at me seeing I was not happy with his little stunt, but he could also see I didn't plan on beating him within an inch of his life in his current condition either. _"As I stated love…yer too nice."_ He thought smirking smugly watching as I crossed my arms giving him a very dark look. I gave into that smug look of his and sighed irritably before walking forward to attempt and check his wrap again, but found myself pausing suspiciously studying his dark gaze that had a very interesting almost glint of mischief instead, and wondered what he was up to.

"Now what are you thinking Jack?" I asked glancing down seeing his hands twitch slightly as though he was stopping himself for the moment, almost like he was distracting me from something.

"I was just thinking what will happen when Lizzie finds out ye helped me get out of a brothel mess, what she might do?" Jack remarked seeing my eyes widen in surprise seeing his smug smile deepen.

"She will kill you and then lecture me." I stated matter-of-factly seeing Jacks smile fade slightly at the clarification before noting I was gazing at him suspiciously. "You wouldn't tell her anyway, you would have to explain why you dragged me along to begin with." I pointed out.

"I didn't drag ye…ye come along for the adventure." Jack pointed out sounding cocky and seeing I was annoyed by this.

"_He's being manipulative, but in a typical Jack way this time…what is he getting at?"_ I wondered giving him a more suspicious look, if that was possible. "I came over here to help you, then you convinced me to go see your 'friend'…clearly he isn't a great buddy." I murmured standing my ground, watching Jack stand a few inches from my personal space that smug smirk never leaving his face. _"I wonder if I could wipe that smug look off his face?"_ I thought curiously watching him.

"As ye pointed out, I don't have any friends…I don't trust." Jack murmured his smirk still remaining intact seeing blue eyes gazing at him already suspecting he was up to something and finding it oddly amusing that I could read people, somewhat.

"You have friends, you just don't trust them." I retorted ignoring the ever present cocky smirk on his face and titling my head sideways giving him a scrutinizing look. "If you're going to do it, do it…stop being patronizing." I remarked stifling my laughter seeing Jacks smirk fade quickly to one of curious surprise. "Aw did I stun the poor captain?" I asked giggling at the curious look on his face between, 'interesting' and 'amused'.

"_Just a bit love."_ Jack thought not bothering to retort and clasping my face gently in his hands noting me stop laughing surprised by his sudden action, Jack then claimed my lips with his once again, rum and sea again claiming my senses. This kiss become a little longer as I returned the kiss feeling his tongue claim control, before he pulled back still clasping my face in his hands, a small smile hinting in his eyes but nothing more. _"Lizzie is going to do a whole lot more then kill me, especially if she knows I'm sneaking kisses from her best friend."_ He thought shrugging off the thought and releasing my face. Without another word Jack exited the alley his grasp gently on my arm, looking around before leading the way back through Tortuga and toward Black Pearl.

We made it back to the Pearl without incident, but when we got there it was clear that Elizabeth and Will weren't on the ship and the only ones on duty were the watch for that time. _"Elizabeth and Will are up to something."_ I thought seeing Jack pause briefly before walking up to Gibbs who was one of the few on watch, he then started talking with him leaving me there to observe at a safe out of hearing distance. _"He doesn't trust me…I can't blame him though. Now what is Elizabeth up to and why is she dragging Will down with her?"_ I wondered leaning against the main mast and staring out across Tortuga as though I had x-ray vision and I could see through the many building and people into Elizabeth's head to read her thoughts. I wished I could hating the idea I was in the dark and because I did care what happened with Jack, Elizabeth wasn't going to tell me much of anything. I stayed there studying those staggering around at a distance, realizing it was getting close to dusk and soon the sky would start to get dark. No sign of Elizabeth or Will was clear and when I saw this I shrugged off the foreboding feeling I had turning to go talk with Jack, and nearly falling backwards in surprise seeing Jack was leaning there beside me, and had apparently been studying me for a while.

"Don't do that." I murmured seeing no sign of Gibbs and wondering what Jack and he had been talking about. "What's on your mind Jack?" I asked watching him shrug before following my gaze out across Tortuga.

"I was going to ask ye the same question love." Jack murmured seeing my gaze again return to his. "Ye obviously are suspicious of something…what do ye know?" he questioned feeling an odd sense of renewed suspicion toward me.

"That's what's got me so damn suspicious. I know Elizabeth is up to something, but she won't tell me…she has barely spoken to me since we come onto the Black Pearl. She doesn't trust me anymore; she knows that I have a soft spot at protecting those I care about." I muttered closing my eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh again realizing I had opened my mouth and inserted my foot. "Never mind, I'm just being paranoid." I stated softly turning to go to my cabin feeling a hand grasp my wrist upon my exit.

"Ye are being honest with me right love?" Jack questioned knowing he trusted no one no matter how comfortably he would feel around them. I stared at him for a long while, wondering if he had figured out that I couldn't lie when looking at someone.

"Yes." I answered meeting that penetrating dark gaze, before feeling his grip loosen on my wrist and watching him nod apparently satisfied with my answer.

I walked away. I made my way slowly to the cabin I shared with Anna-Maria already seeing she was asleep and sat down abruptly on my bed. _"Jack is never going to trust me or anyone else."_ I noted with a sigh slowly sliding in my bed staring out the small window of the room, not caring if I was dressed for bed or not. I don't remember falling asleep, but I heard noise in the room and glanced carefully around seeing it was still dark. _"Anna?"_ I wondered seeing a lump across from me and knowing the noise didn't belong to Anna-Maria, I carefully slid my hand down under my cot and shifted things around removing the small dagger I had hidden inside of one of my bags and held it tightly staring up at the shadow in the room that paused over my cot. _"Come closer and I gut you."_ I thought sensing the presence wasn't threatening and hearing a familiar curse watching the figure apparently stumble over something, which made me drop the dagger back in place and sit upright seeing the figure jump back out of shock. I glanced around the still dark room and heard a muffled groan recognizing it and rolling my eyes.

"What did you damage yourself on this time…Jack?" I asked crossing my arms watching the figure in the shadow hunch over and grasp at their side. "Ever heard knocking is wise?" I questioned rolling my eyes and tossing aside my blankets standing.


	14. Chapter 14: Gallivanting & Fights

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Gallivanting & Fights**

I didn't care why Jack was in there at the moment all I knew is I didn't want him there, especially knowing Elizabeth would probably find out from Anna-Maria and I would hear a lecture. I slowly led Jack from the room pausing in the hall seeing the whole ship was now silent with sleep and giving Jack an evil look seeing a somewhat amused look on his face in the dim light of the corridor. I pointed back toward his cabin and gave him a look that I hoped was as threatening as I felt at the moment, and saw his gaze settle on my glittering eyes only to hear a chuckle at the threatening nature of my hand, I was startled when he caught my wrist and started pulling me down the corridor with him. _"Hey, I was sleeping."_ I thought getting a strange feeling in my stomach before seeing him pause outside his cabin and feeling a slight panic start through my body. _"He isn't implying what I think he is."_ I thought getting the sensation to bolt again and watching as he released my wrist studying me in the pale light. I watched Jack disappear in his cabin for a minute only to return minutes later, again he grasped my hand and led me up on deck to the helm of the ship shooing Gibbs away below deck and leaving us alone to face the somewhat louder then usual Tortuga nightlife. _"I wonder if Liz and Will have returned?"_ I thought realizing they must have for Jack to literally drag me from my bed out into the world above deck.

"Why did you drag me out of bed Jack?" I asked leaning on the railing next to the helm watching as Jack leaned casually on the wheel almost petting the ship lovingly.

"I didn't…ye volunteered." Jack stated amused by my now raised brows, following my wandering gaze as I sized him up. "Gibbs said ye liked stars…I thought maybe ye might want to learn to navigate with them." He stated casually seeing my expression turn from slightly annoyed to surprised.

"I like to learn about the legends behind the constellations and learn about various astrological traits revolving around the zodiac. I don't just like stars." I said seeing I had confused him briefly before a telling smirk crossed his face. "There's more to it than that, why did you really drag me up here Jack?" I asked situating myself so I could follow his gaze more clearly.

"Do I always have to have an ulterior motive to doing something?" Jack asked pretending to sound offended, but allowing an all revealing smug look on his face. _"Do I really have to answer that?"_ I wondered studying him for a long moment noticing his grin broaden seeing I was about to give him the answer he was looking for. "Ye don't need to answer, it was rhetorical." He stated leaning away from the helm and standing there observing my amused look.

Without another word Jack grasped my arm again and pulled me along after him leading the way to the gangplank to my surprise, and on down into the now more loud and obnoxious streets of Tortuga. I didn't think it could get anymore lively then it was when I first come to the port, but again I was proven wrong allowing Jack to drag me along dodging various forms falling from random heights or brawling across the dirt covered streets. The farther we got into Tortuga the more obnoxious the world seemed to become around me, until I felt a stopping sensation and halted nearly knocking into Jack. The way he halted made me wonder what kind of trouble we had found, but when I glanced around his shoulder I saw a street leading into two directions and glanced up at him puzzled. _"Why did he stop and where is he dragging me off to?"_ I wondered watching his gaze flicker back and forth on the road before he turned left and I stumbled to stay on my own two feet. Again down one street, alley after another I followed Jack noticing to my surprise the sounds of Tortuga were growing silent by then, the action was now barely noticeable and all violence had seemed to cease around us. Soon we were far away from the lively noise of Tortuga on the back side of the island, something I didn't know existed really because the movies didn't show everything and to my surprise we were coming closer to a wooded area leading to only Jack knew where, I found myself keeping step with him and trusting him even if I knew it was a bad idea.

Soon I found myself ducking branches as they swung into our path, dodging tree limbs, roots, and other debris across the floor of the jungle, again nearly colliding with Jack when he halted suddenly in the middle of the woods listening intently to that around him almost carefully. _"Where the hell are you dragging me Jack, and why am I letting you?"_ I wondered silently kicking myself knowing that trusting him was my first mistake, I knew he was manipulative and wondered again why I had bought into the whole 'friends' theory when I should have known better. I felt a light tug on my arm again and found myself being pulled slowly from behind him toward the front and glanced up briefly from watching where I was going to see a clearing and pause my eyes widening, staring around. The clearing wasn't some romantic scene from a fantasy movie, like most probably would have expected, it was a simple cleared area in the woods with lots of different colored bushes full of varying flowers growing around and had plenty of rotting logs lying about. The area reminded me of the woods back at home where Elizabeth and I used to mess around among the trees and plants getting dirty and having the time of our lives. _"Pretty."_ I thought feeling my face turn into a small smile and feeling the grip loosen from my arm.

"This is why you drag me across town and wake me from sleep?" I asked seeing Jack wasn't expecting the reaction he just got and seeing him eye me almost as though hurt. "Relax Jack…I was just teasing. I like it." I said softly noting a small spark return to his eyes and watching him make his way over to a stump in the middle of the clearing studying his ribs and realizing rushing wasn't the best idea he could have done. "You are never going to heal if you don't learn to take it easy." I warned softly walking over and sitting down beside him on a long fallen tree.

"Obviously." Jack murmured mockingly before raising his head in surprise feeling my hand firmly smack his arm. "What was that for?" he asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"You are so arrogant." I muttered rolling my eyes seeing his smirk only broaden at the observation. "Seriously though…you clearly had a reason for bringing me here, what is it Jack?" I asked not letting my guard down no matter if I cared for him or not.

"Ye have been feeling like a pawn between Lizzie and myself, I thought maybe this would distract ye for now." Jack murmured carefully studying my expression watching my smile slowly fade and see me lower my head. "Ye need to worry about yer self…

"I'm not one to worry about myself Jack." I murmured still studying the ground at my feet kicking lightly at the sand encrusted dirt. "I worry about everything but myself, why do you think I can understand those around me? It's easy to be hurt, it's a whole other matter to trust." I stated knowing just how true that was. "Liz……she wasn't always so complex, her mother died when she was young and that's part of the reason she come to Port Royal to begin with…her mother died two years before hand. She changed somewhat then, not just during her adventures with Will and you, but far more. I think when Liz lost her mom, she lost part of herself with her. Liz was never that cruel…then again she proved she was far more cruel then I thought." I stated a thoughtful expression on my face. _"I just wish you hadn't been on the receiving end of her cruelty, you might have been easier to get through too then."_ I thought keeping it to myself listening to the sounds around us and finding it odd there were no night sounds. "It's strangely…

"Quiet." Jack whispered cutting me off and standing quickly ignoring the surge of pain in his side and glancing around intently studying the woods around us. "Come on." He whispered barely audible reaching out and grasping my hand pulling me with him into a thick clump of bushes and watching carefully out into the clearing.

Both of us watched as some shadows stepped into the clearing muffling their voices among one another, the voices were familiar but far from friend and I got the feeling I knew at least one of them. Jack was closer to me then I realized and I turned aware he hadn't let go of my hand yet before seeing other shadows coming from the side and quietly pointing. _"Not good."_ Jack thought counting at least ten forms from the side and more from the front. I watched the group gathering into the clearing and noticed a torch being light suddenly which forced me and Jack to both blink rapidly, trying to get our eyes used to the sudden brightness. _"At least we're well hidden…hey it's gray, toothless and that girl I took a round out of."_ I noticed seeing now at least twenty or so people in the clearing and becoming aware of a nervous whisper beside me, Jack was clearly concentrating on a way out without getting noticed and not interested in the group around us. I listened intently to the conversation going on around the group shaking my head almost mechanically when toothless reached out to grab onto the girl and found a dagger bluntly shoved in his arm. _"He isn't overly bright…she's awful violent."_ I thought glancing at Jack feeling a light tug on my arm and nodding in his direction.

I followed Jack slowly from the bushes making my way carefully with him in the lead, before both of us were encased in the woods again making our way as quickly and silently as possible around the group in the woods and hopefully back toward the safety of Tortuga or the Black Pearl. _"They be up to something…I need to get back to the ship and find out what." _ Jack noted pausing to catch our breath at the familiar crossroads realizing we had sprinted blindly for nearly a half hour and were both gasping for breath by then. I wanted to ask what Jack was so worried about, but found myself again being dragged through the still ever loud and active streets of Tortuga again pausing for breath near the alleys leading down to the docks and to the safety of the Black Pearl. _"Jack has something on his mind and from what I can tell it isn't good."_ I thought studying the area around us and seeing at least two hidden shadows off to the side of the docks studying the figures that went rushing back off into the streets of Tortuga and watching Jacks gaze carefully following them.

"They're going to tell the others I'm not on the ship." Jack murmured sounding dangerous before grasping my hand without another word and quickly sprinting down to the docks and half dragging me up the gangplank. "Love…wake the others, we need to go now." He said releasing my hand watching as I nodded in response.

"_Right."_ I thought deciding against asking questions for the time being and running below calling out to the crew that Jack wanted them, and we were on our way out of Tortuga as soon as possible. I dodged the stampede of crew and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths realizing I was exhausted from sprinting most of the night and spotted Will run by quickly followed by Elizabeth who paused suddenly in her tracks to question me. I shook my head and motioned rapidly to the deck indicating something was very wrong and seeing her leave more then reluctantly at my insistent prodding. I waited there aware of scuffling and noise on deck, smiling to myself wishing just for a moment the night had gone more smoothly now I would have to basically sneak around to talk with Jack. _"I'm sneaking around with Jack, right under Liz's nose."_ I realized there in that second and started giggling at the idea finally realizing I could again focus and walked back up on deck feeling the air around me seeing Tortuga was vanishing into the darkened night all the noise and magic slowly fading from my thoughts. I saw Elizabeth and Will soon retire from duties seeing most of the rest of the crew were taking off for the night leaving a couple in charge to man the ship, which included Jack as well.

I slowly made my way back to the cabin knowing Jack would be distracted for the better part of the night and smiled snuggling back into my cot. My dreams for once were a comfort and all my worries seemed to cease the minute I closed my eyes. I lay there comfortably in bed allowing the sun to start to tickle my senses and found myself stretching into my cot and barely glancing at the wall of the cabin, a drowsy pleasant feeling around me. I found it peaceful and relaxing or at least until I felt myself rudely jerked from the cot and crashed on the floor with a muffled groan. _"Yipe!"_ I thought somehow feeling the action was familiar and rolling over with blanket still around me seeing Elizabeth standing there above me with crossed arms, eyes narrowed to fine suspicious slits, her hair was half hazardously flying around her face and her face looked very menacing in the now bright daylight cabin. _"I know that look."_ I thought sighing miserably and tugging my blanket over my head working out a good excuse to feed Elizabeth for being up so late last night, Elizabeth was one of the few I could actually fib to and get away with it…most of the time.

"I am going to kill you Blair." Hissed Elizabeth like a snake from her perch glaring over me and yanking my blanket violently from my grasp, her eyes so menacing I thought she actually could do it.

"Why?" I asked giving her my own threatening look before sitting up with a loud crack echoing from my back. _"Ow."_ I thought yanking my blanket back from her and standing. "I didn't do anything." I murmured tossing my blanket neatly across my cot and sitting on it glaring at her through wild hair covering my glittering blue eyes.

"You were out gallivanting with Jack!" Elizabeth said barely below screeching volume. "I know you were…what else did you do with him?" she asked her arms still crossed eyes glinting dangerously.

"Firstly I wasn't off gallivanting with Jack, I couldn't sleep and was up on deck. I took a short walk like I do at home when I can't sleep and ran into some trouble. Jack was on duty and took it as a sign to get the hell out of dodge so to speak. Toothless brought some friends and I think more were on the way." I stated sounding more agitated then I thought possible and watching Elizabeth's face soften, her arms dropping to her sides. "What would you do if I did do something with Jack Liz…you are not my boss and I am quite able to take care of myself." I stated matter-of-factly.

"You can't take care of yourself around Jack…you are too gullible." Elizabeth stated sounding snooty.

"Thanks a lot." I snapped crossing my arms and giving her my most threatening look possible. "I can too." I retorted nodding for emphasis.

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Stop…you two sound like two year olds." Will said hearing the fight in the hall and walking in without thinking and glancing between Elizabeth and myself. "What is wrong with you two…you've been at each other throats since boarding this ship." He stated dryly.

"She's infatuated with Jack! She was out gallivanting with Jack and thinks I'm stupid!" Elizabeth snapped glaring at Will who was glancing back and forth between us nervously. "She also thinks she can take care of herself, but Jack has her wrapped around his finger!" she snapped again crossly.

"I can too!" I snapped glaring at her and meeting her honey colored gaze head on. "Otherwise you wouldn't have brought me here!" I practically snarled watching Elizabeth take a step back at this and give me a once over exchanging glances with Will. "You know how I am Elizabeth…just tell me why you're using us both?" I asked seeing her gaze narrow at me dangerously before she turned on her heel and left slamming the door behind her with enough force to shake the walls.

"That was the wrong thing to say." Will pointed out seeing my eyes narrow warningly in his direction. "She wants to protect you…that's why you're in the dark." He said softly watching my gaze lower in his direction suspiciously.

"Will…I swear if her idea of protecting me is to hurt him, or to use me to manipulate him, I will hurt her, I swear I will. I warned emphasizing my point and watching him sigh miserably before exiting the cabin and leaving me to again sulk after another long fight between Elizabeth and myself.


	15. Chapter 15: No More Surrender

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: No More Surrender**

**--Other POV-- **

Jack and half the crew on the ship had heard the fight from below decks, granted it was muffled but the two defined female voices were all to familiar by now. _"Lizzie is going to kill me."_ Jack thought seeing Gibbs studying the commotion across the deck seeing Elizabeth go stomping off to do something and Will chasing after her in a familiar pleading fashion. Jack studied the area half expecting Blair to emerge to go after them, but after nearly a half hour of no sign of her, he came to the conclusion he wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon. Jack had wanted to talk to her about things from last night and had found himself to his annoyance missing her company and constant worrying over his side which had become rather sore after last nights sprinting frenzy. Gibbs studied Jacks expression watching him almost mechanically steering the ship and glancing down almost waiting for something to appear and found himself smiling for the first time in a long while, realizing exactly who Jack was looking for and nodding in response to Anna-Maria's curious look. _"I thin she's finally gettin to ye Jack."_ Gibbs thought making his way slowly down across the deck seeing Elizabeth and Will were busy at the far side of the ship engrossed in conversation and duties. _"I just hope Elizabeth with all her anger and hatred don't do something to mess this up…again."_ He thought sighing thoughtfully and gazing up at the sky almost as though asking whomever was listening to assist in some way or another.

"Gibbs." Jack called softly seeing Gibbs nearly drop his flask aware Jack was now standing beside him and had left Cotton at the helm. "I'm going to see if Blair is alright." He stated ignoring the surprised look on his face, before walking below deck.

Halfway to Anna-Maria's cabin Jack halted hearing something hit the cabin door and paused listening to the muffled almost hysterical sobs on the other side. _"I don't deal with weeping women, or feelings."_ He thought leaning against the wall and listening for a while waiting for his opportune moment to enter and avoid the sob fest.

**--Original POV--**

I couldn't figure out why I was sobbing, I figured most of it was because of anger and Elizabeth being so stupid as to think I was going to let her get away with manipulating me. I had been best friends with her for so long I couldn't hate her, but that didn't mean I couldn't want to pummel her senseless. I felt so angry and frustrated I hit the wall as hard as my fist would allow ignoring the throbbing sensation in my hand and flopping across the cot finally managing to get my sobbing to stop. I was still so angry and hurt I was lost on whether to surface or just to remain hidden in my cot. _"I will go see Jack, whether she likes it or not."_ I thought stomping my foot as I stood and nodding walking over washing up and changing into a black peasant top and black pants. I then opened the door and started to march out, pausing as I collided with a solid form and both of us landed with a shocked sound escaping from both of us. _"Jack?"_ I realized glancing down at the form underneath me and realizing I could have hurt his ribs again, I quickly scrambled to my knees seeing I had somehow managed to avoid hurting him further but the impact had hurt somewhat. _"I shouldn't have moved." _Jack thought flinching as he righted himself and slowly stood accepting my offered hand.

"I'm so sorry…are you alright?" I asked gently testing the bandage seeing it was holding fine and he appeared alright for the moment.

"Aye...just remind me not to stand in front of yer door next time." Jack murmured allowing a smirk to cross his face and seeing I was giving him a curious look.

"Why were you in front of my door?" I questioned following him carefully down toward his cabin and figuring I should inspect his injury to make sure I didn't further hurt him. _"I already had a bad day, don't want to make his bad too."_ I thought following him into the cabin and watching him pause hearing his door shut behind us.

"Ye didn't come up on deck and half the crew heard ye two yelling." Jack stated flatly before walking over to his desk and shuffling about papers clearing up his deck somewhat and watching as I studied his wounds again, lifting his shirt and seeing the wrap was still holding which meant he was probably still fine.

"Ah…you were worried one of us may have killed the other?" I asked smiling faintly seeing a twinkle in his eye and noticing a hint of gold seeing his smirk broaden into an amused grin. "Not that violent of one……yet." I murmured darkly. _"She can kiss my shiny white arse…I'll sneak around with Jack if I want to."_ I thought glancing up seeing he was in front of me studying my annoyed look a curious twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Yet? Sounds like a threat in there somewhere." Jack murmured feeling somewhat unfamiliar with his cabin and her being in it, which considering who he was made things a little more strange then he liked. Since when was having a woman in his cabin so difficult with his mind running to more interesting ways of cheering me up? Jack was a bit curious to this, but ignored that question for the moment listening to me rant for several more minutes swearing like a sailor. "Done?" he asked seeing my gaze again meet his before nodding seeing he was closer to me then usual.

"For the moment…until Elizabeth again says something to irritate me. She called me gullible." I murmured crossly feeling a hand gently clasp my cheek, feeling the rough calloused hands gently brush my skin. _"Jack?"_ I thought feeling my heart speed up and somehow knowing something had changed, but what I wasn't sure.

For once none of my usual warning bells were going off, my gut feelings weren't screaming Jack was tricking me and I felt safe with his hand clasped against my cheek. I glanced up in his dark gaze for a long moment studying his expression, but all I could see was a curious non-threatening glint in his gaze and surrendered to those eyes, no longer caring about all the complications I had been through since meeting him. Jack for once didn't entirely know what he was doing and didn't care, his logical conniving part of his brain had shut off when he glanced into my blue gaze and he too surrendered to the forces unknown around him. I felt lips gently pressed against mine the scent of rum and sea gain taking over my senses and allowed myself to surrender into his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck in turn. His hands slowly embraced my form pulling me tight to his body his kiss deepening, feeling my arms slowly retreat to his shoulders and feeling my lips returning the kiss. Whatever tension there had been in the room was slowly fading as I felt his hand slowly caressing my body feeling my shirt slowly lifted over my head and watching as my hands seemed to easily remove his in turn, both of us were wrapped around each other tracing each others skin with gently caresses, sometimes a soft kiss and were lost into each others embrace. I found myself now wrapped in Jacks embrace both of us no longer having anything obstructing our bodies and relaxed into his embrace, allowing myself to go into that moment of happiness, for once forgetting all the reasons I shouldn't be with Jack and remembering all the reasons I wanted to be with Jack.

I barely stirred in the cabin feeling a hand gently moving across my arm and snuggled against the warm form beside me lifting the blankets tighter to my chin. I slowly allowed my eyes open and glanced carefully around the familiar cabin all at once realizing I had violated all the terms and conditions Elizabeth had set down for me and allowed a small grin to crease my face. _"I slept with Jack and Elizabeth didn't even invade my thoughts once."_ I realized with a strange happy feeling coursing through my being before I glanced up meeting the intense brown gaze studying my face for a reaction, which I got the feeling he was expecting wouldn't be pleasant.

**--Jack POV--**

"_Why did I sleep with her? Not only will Lizzie have my head…among other things, but Will, will consider throttling me and Blair…I'm not so sure she was ready to drop her guard so easily."_ Jack thought seeing intent blue eyes gazing at him studying him expressionlessly, he felt an odd unnerving sensation and waited for the panic or hysterics he was sure was to come, but found himself surprised when none of them surfaced.

"Don't look so terrified Jack…I'm quite capable of knowing what I did." Blair murmured softly leaning up and surprising him with a very gently kiss, before observing his slightly confused expression.

"I already know that love." Jack stated with a familiar mischievous smirk on his face, allowing his grin to broaden slightly when she flushed scarlet under his dark gaze. "I'm more or less worried about what Lizzie and Will might do if they find out." He stated noting her nod in agreement and lay down across his chest in thought.

**--Original POV--**

"They don't have to find out." I stated glancing up at Jack seeing his expression turn from worried to one between confused and highly amused. "I'm not telling them, you know better then to mention anything too them…sneaking around could be fun." I stated softly smiling faintly when Jack chuckled at how easily I solved the problem at hand.

"I could have been wrong about yer pirate tendencies Blair." Jack stated running his hand lightly through my hair and studying my amused expression. "I may have been wrong about a lot of things about you." He murmured softly, before I could answer in turn though there was a defined knock at his cabin door that made both of us freeze. _"Bugger…I know that knock."_ Jack thought. "Yes?"

"I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU JACK!" snapped Elizabeth's voice sounding a little violent from the other side of the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Trusts Broken & Mended

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Trusts Broken & Mended**

"_She's pissed right off."_ I noted seeing the nervous look in Jacks face and knowing exactly what would happen if she were to come into the cabin at the moment. Without a word I slid from the bed and pulled on my clothes easily running my hands through my hair making it look more then presentable considering I spent most of my time up in the crows nest and then I watched Jack quickly dress carefully wrapping his ribs again and nodded to reassure him all was good.

"Don't worry." I whispered softly doing something so childish Elizabeth would never have guessed it in a million years, which was me turning and easily sliding under Jacks bed carefully placing myself against the wall and smiling faintly relieved I had warn all black and could blend easily enough.

"_Ye are bloody crazy girl."_ Jack thought knowing at the moment it was the only safe choice since there was really no other place for me to go. Jack made his bed somewhat presentable and hesitantly walked to his door opening it and crossing his arms to study the almost evil honey colored eyes glaring back to meet him.

"Yes Lizzie?" Jack grumbled glancing curiously around the cabin before walking over and sitting on the edge of his desk already knowing it was going to be a long discussion.

"You somehow managed to turn my best friend against me, you manipulative pirate. Now tell her the truth and show her exactly who her real friends are or I swear I will do much worse than feed you to the Kraken to save us all." Elizabeth warned sounding even more dangerous then I could remember her ever sounding, which made me more than angry at that point.

"I didn't do it Lizzie…ye did and if ye must know I gave up on using yer friend the moment she showed me she was capable of not being anything bloody like ye." Jack snapped back in turn crossing his arms and narrowing his dark eyes at her. "She was also willing to help me even after I made the attempt to use her against ye. So why are ye still trying to manipulate her against me? Did I really irk ye that much when ye played hero with Will and come to save my sorry arse and the Pearl? Or did I irk ye even more when I bluntly told ye that ye belonged to Will…because I don't care for those who use me, even if I approved of ye being a pirate. I went through hell Lizzie and didn't come back to repeat it." He stated darkly ignoring the evil look he was receiving in turn for basically telling Elizabeth off. "I suggest ye go tell yer best friend why ye be using her and why ye are pretending to care if ye hurt her or not." He stated softly, at hearing this, my eyes widen in complete shock. _"Elizabeth isn't that far gone?"_ I thought wanting to run to her defense, but something was forcing me to stop and I carefully maneuvered myself so I could studying Elizabeth's expression without being noticed.

"Bloody pirate." Hissed Elizabeth casting her gaze thoughtfully at Jack something in her eyes that was all too familiar to me, I had seen that gaze once when Elizabeth had planned on doing something to a girl that had used her against me and I knew then Elizabeth had changed far more then I could have imagined. "You may be right Jack, but I'm not telling her a bloody thing, until…I have my way on this trip. I warn you to…stay away from Blair, she's too infatuated with you and that makes her too gullible to fall under your spell. I won't have it happening." She stated before making her way from the cabin slamming the door.

I watched from under the bed seeing Jack walk over to the door and lock it, before he come back over to the bed and stood there watching the side of the bed for me to climb out. I was so stunned that Elizabeth didn't care if she hurt me or not anymore that I just couldn't bring myself to speak or move. _"Will is the only one between the two that cares and he can't do anything."_ I realized before hearing the clearing of a throat and snapping back to reality. I slowly made my way from under the bed and sat there on the floor staring straight ahead at Jacks legs not daring to look up. I felt hurt, betrayed and wanted to so much run down Elizabeth and toss her to the nearest school of sharks I could find, but I was better than that…at least I thought I was.

"Love…come on Blair, snap back to reality…ye need to be on your guard. I can't protect ye without you becoming conscious." Jack whispered softly forcing me to glance up at him and observe him for a long while realizing that now Jack was my only protection on the ship other then the crew, his crew that would help him look out for me.

"I am conscious." I mumbled still not believing what had happened and looking away not caring to show that my eyes were starting to sting or that I was becoming emotionally unbalanced at the moment. "I wish I wasn't right now though." I murmured lifting my knees to my chest and staying there leaning down on my arms. _"Elizabeth is willing to do whatever it takes for whatever she plans…she doesn't care if she hurts anyone anymore."_ I thought realizing for once I was far too angry and hurt to cry.

"Ye be safe now love…I and the rest of the crew will protect ye." Jack murmured softly carefully kneeling down in front of me and waiting for me to look up. _"Why am I promising this to ye…I had ye pinned for a pawn only a few days ago."_ He thought wondering what the hell he had allowed to happen and studying me carefully. "Ye have to trust me." He stated realizing that this was not the best term to use at the moment when ones best friend just basically admitted they no longer cared what happened to them.

"Jack…you said the wrong thing." I whispered finally meeting that dark gaze and noting him tilt his head lost in thought. _"Why should I blindly trust you, you can't trust me or anyone around you…you don't trust period."_ I thought sighing miserably and ducking back into my arms.

**--Jack POV--**

"_Aye…gathered that much love."_ Jack thought sarcastically before sighing and analyzing all the issues he hated to deal with buzzing around inside his head. Jack Sparrow never let emotions into his life, never let trust into his life, and most of all refused to give up freedom which was his life, so now his main question was, why did he want to trust this strange girl from another time? He couldn't figure out what she had done to him in her little time around him, but he knew it was something he wouldn't normally like. _"Alright let me analyze this my way." _Jack thought studying the blonde girl before him who had again retreated from sight to think over everything that had gone wrong in those few moments. _"Obviously I let this girl get to me, I did exactly what I said I wouldn't do and involved…(bugger)…feelings. Lizzie is out to do whatever it takes to get what she wants, including hurting her best friend. I have to protect her and have to admit something I never thought possible…how the bloody hell did ye do it woman?"_ He thought sourly before pinching the bridge of his nose thoughtfully startled to feel a hand gently pressed to his face and meeting curious blue eyes studying him intently, the concern reflected there made it almost unnerving for Jack at the moment.

"What's wrong Jack?" Blair asked softly tilting her head to the side and watching him studying her thoughtfully, as he lowered his hand to hers and held it there for a moment at a loss for words.

"Ye have to trust me love…let me finish." Jack stated watching her mouth open to protest again and smiling faintly when he received an annoyed look at the order. "Yer right…why should ye trust someone who trusts no one?" he questioned seeing her nod her head, lost in thought and apparently riveted by his intense expression familiar with it and all the seriousness behind it. "Ye have to trust me……because I think I trust ye." He finally admitted seeing her eyes widen slightly and her mouth drop.

"_Huh?"_ was the only thing running through her mind after he finished his rather hard and intense speech. Blair sat there silently for a long moment tilting her gaze again to meet his and seeing he was examining her every move, his eyes tracing hers intently waiting for her apparent stunned expression to fade. _"Did he just say he trusts me?"_ she wondered thoughtfully peering into his dark gaze and finding herself startled to see honesty in that normal mischievous gaze, a deep honesty she didn't think she had seen before and it made her basically loose all motor skills and concentration.

**--Original POV--**

"Love…I am very serious, you have never given me a reason not to…for once I trust someone and that's you." Jack stated apparently registering the fact he had scared the common sense from my being with this admitted fact.

* * *

Opinions on this chapter much appreciated. 


	17. Chapter 17: Seeking Help

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Seeking Help**

"Why?" I finally found my voice saying the first thing that come to mind and it was not what I expected, it sounded almost stupid to me and forced me to wish I had said something else.

"Because ye proved ye can be trusted…that's all I can really say without confusing ye further." Jack stated softly watching me slowly close my still open mouth and studying him clasping his hand lightly in my hand allowing it to drop to my knees, still clasping it tightly. "Ye alright now?" he questioned seeing a very small smile light up my face and finding his own returning.

"Yes." I said softly allowing him to help me to my feet. "Now what is your plan on keeping me in sight without Elizabeth stabbing you in your sleep?" I asked noting him scowl at me before nodding in thought. "Anna…she could be in trouble if someone doesn't warn her of Elizabeth, oh and Gibbs would be a good one to warn as well." I pointed out seeing Jack nod already on his way to the door and hesitating thoughtfully.

"Ye go talk to Gibbs…he knows ye wouldn't lie to him and I think he has his suspicions that Lizzie has already gone over the edge. I'll go speak with Anna and have her confirm with Gibbs. Meet me back hear in about an hour?" Jack questioned studying me for a long moment allowing an amused grin on his face watching as I ruffled my hands through my hair with a sour annoyed look on my face.

"Good idea…if I run into Will, I'm going to have to maintain my temper…Liz clearly has left him to be the monkey in the middle…so to speak." I muttered seeing Jack shrug at the reference but clearly get the message and then he was gone as if nothing had happened, when in reality my world had crashed around me in that brief blissful encounter with Jack. _"Elizabeth is going to pay for this."_ I thought darkly before staring out into the hall seeing all was clear and shutting the door behind me.

I made my way quickly up on deck spotting Elizabeth off to the side talking avidly with Will and sighed ducking carefully from sight making my way around the ship. It seemed like it was taking a very long time to find Gibbs and I was growing very frustrated by the minute making my way around, and around the ship. I finally found Gibbs about twenty minutes into my search and sighed marching very slowly toward him seeing he was busily sorting out a closet to my shock and amusement, I then heard a muffled curse watching a mop handle conk him on the head. _"Poor Gibbs."_ I thought catching another handle before it again gave him a lump to match the one he already had. Gibbs paused aware of a hand holding another handle and glanced up meeting me with a warm smile nodding in appreciation before bluntly shoving things into the closet and slamming the door leaning on it with a soft breath. I watched Gibbs slowly take a sip from his flask before noting something was on my mind and nodding me toward the side of the ship, but I could see Elizabeth was studying me suspiciously from her work and paused briefly waving like nothing was wrong, watching her return to her work and sighing with relief. _"That was too close…come on Gibbs."_ I thought grasping his arm seeing his puzzled expression before I dragged him carefully around the back of the ship making sure Elizabeth and Will were still at work and weren't coming to find me.

"Lass…wha are ye doin?" Gibbs questioned noting my nervous glance and finding himself smiling already suspecting something happened between me and Jack. "I won tell Elizabeth if tha be wha yer worried abou?" he said startled when I shook my head and glared in the distance at Elizabeth.

"I don't care if you do or not Gibbs…it will just get me and Jack both murdered in our sleep." I stated sardonically seeing Gibbs's eyes widen at this, before I started to explain all that had taken place being polite and leaving out the intimate details of before hand. I watched Gibbs nearly drop his flask before he glanced around rapidly and sat down on a barrel to absorb what he had just heard. "She's gone Gibbs…Liz has finally lost her common sense." I whispered softly watching him nod and glance over at the couple lost in thought.

"Ye stay close to Jack…I have an idea tha may keep ye safely aroun him and keep her suspicions down. I jus wish we coul get Will to realize jus how far she's gone." Gibbs muttered thoughtfully, before seeing me lower my eyes a sad smile on my face.

"Will already knows Gibbs…why do you think they've been fighting so much?" I asked hugging him and walking off carefully around away from the view of the happy or once happy couple.

I froze in my steps nearly colliding with none other then Elizabeth after walking around deck looking for a sign of Jack and making sure I was keeping track of time. _"Liz!"_ I realized rolling my eyes putting on the act that I was not in the mood to be near her, when in reality I had lots of mean thoughts running through my head, including one of dropping her into a piranha tank. I noticed Will walking over to us with Gibbs in tow and saw him gently tap Elizabeth who narrowed her eyes at him irritably. I walked off quickly realizing Gibbs already had his plan worked out and saw that whatever he was saying had apparently satisfied Elizabeth and Will for the time being. _"Note to self, ask Gibbs what kind of scheme he cooked up."_ I thought ducking under some of the crew hauling things across deck and nearly colliding with a startled looking Pintel and Ragetti who were being ordered around by Anna-Maria, I smiled apologetically getting the feeling Anna-Maria already knew what was up and made my way quickly across deck back to Jacks cabin.

"My stuff?" I muttered curiously seeing all my things had literally been placed into Jacks cabin except of coarse the cot. _"That was fast…I wonder what he told Anna?"_ I thought hearing the door opening and dodging to the side, sighing in relief when I spotted Jack shutting it behind him. "Um…boo?" I asked giggling when he went into a weird hand moving dance and then glanced at me with a quirked brow and amused grin on his face. "What is going on?" I questioned pointing at my stuff and raising my brows in confusion.

"Yer going to be in here enough…Gibbs plan may have worked and so far Lizzie isn't the least bit suspicious." Jack stated with an amused smirk before walking over to his desk and sitting down going over a map. "Will on the other hand might not be as easily fooled, but I doubt he will say anything to Lizzie." He murmured watching my gaze follow his movements seeing he was working with a list of coordinates in Elizabeth's writing.

"Why do you say Will won't say anything, she's given him plenty of reasons to doubt her sanity." I murmured smiling faintly when he paused in his calculations and glanced up with an odd look between perplexed and amused. "What?"

"Ye see I think Will may have fallen for ye once upon a time…he isn't about to let Lizzie kill ye." Jack pointed out seeing my curious expression turn to complete confusion. "Ye didn't have a clue did ye?"

"No." I mumbled still surprised by what Jack had stated. "I thought it was more the big brother affection…it would be like dating my brother…I can't return those feelings." I stated wrinkling my face at the thought and hearing Jack chuckle highly amused by my expression. "If you keep calling her Lizzie, she's liable to murder you when you're on deck though…she hasn't allowed the use of that since she was nine…I think." I murmured thoughtfully glancing over the map and the numbers getting a feeling I had seen the place before and wondering why. "Do you know where we're going Jack?" I asked absently following his markings on the map.

"No idea…that is what bothers me." Jack muttered sounding oddly cross before glancing at the numbers and checking the map once more to be sure. "My compass keeps pointing too……never mind." He murmured absently tucking the object away and studying the map more intently then I thought possible.

"Keeps pointing any place, but where we're heading." I murmured thoughtfully watching him give me a suspicious look and study me intently for what seemed the millionth time. "The movies told of your compass too Jack." I muttered seeing him smirk clearly amused by my interest in the compass. "Hmm?" I muttered when he caught my hand from the map and plopped the object into my hand opening it and watching the arrow spin. I watched the arrow spin several directions at once and felt my face grow hot when it paused directly on Jack.

"Ah…well apparently ye already found what ye were looking for aye?" Jack questioned curiously watching as I scowled at him clearly my face was still red. I jumped when the arrow started spinning again and saw Jack quirk his brow curiously watching it pause the opposite direction he had his markings on the map. "Interesting…ye apparently have a suspicion where Lizzie be leading us?" He questioned watching as I studied the compass and then Elizabeth's coordinates and finally Jacks markings on the map.

"I hope not." I muttered darkly before staring at the compass seeing it was unyielding from the direction it was pointed and glancing carefully at the coordinates again I carefully traced a different path from Jacks third from the last marking, I then studied Elizabeth's coordinates and cursed. "She's leading you in a full circle to this island right here." I muttered pointing dead center to an island off the far side of the map.

"That island is unknown territory." Jack murmured thoughtfully, before he accepted the compass from my grasp and studied the map closely. "Why would Lizzie be headed there?" he asked thoughtfully seeing my scowl deepen.

"There's a legend she learned in my time…this island is supposed to have a gateway to bring back what your heart most desires or needs to return. Sort of like a wishing well where the person gives something in return for that which is lost. Here's the problem…it's evil and from what little I did manage to dig up on it when she become obsessed it resembles a gate directly to hell or something similar, it leads to a dark place where obviously…

"You won't get what ye bargained for, just a lot of heartache and danger." Jack stated finishing my thought for me and watching as I nodded. "She plans on using me to get what she wants in turn." He stated far from amused and glanced up at my almost evil expression.

"I don't think you were the only one…she needs." I said with a dark pause studying the map closely before walking over to my bags and digging around in the one I carried several research notebooks, papers, clippings, photocopies, and several other useful items that Elizabeth said I was by far too obsessed with traveling with. "Ah ha…found it." I murmured opening a rather beaten spiral notebook and sneezing from the dust it had collected over time. I read over the text in the book and nearly choked on what I read. "Would you believe she may be far enough gone to use more then two?" I questioned tossing him the notebook and watching his eyes scanning the neat cursive, only to pause on a paragraph.

"To the gateway one must give three things of significant importance amongst part of themselves?" Jack questioned quoting the paragraph I had written when I attempted to help Elizabeth at one point and finally gave up doing my own thing. "That's a bit cryptic." He murmured glancing up seeing I was reading over another bunch of papers I had unwrapped from each other, which come from a rather over filled folder.

"Elizabeth needs to sacrifice part of herself, two friends, and something she loves. Elizabeth has already sacrificed her sanity from what I've guessed and the closer we get to the island the farther gone she's going to become. She's going to sacrifice me because I'm her best friend and held her together for so long…

"She's going to clearly dump me off again, this time permanently." Jack murmured darkly before closing the notebook both of us glancing at each other in horror.

"She's going to throw Will's life away for her desire." Jack and I somehow both managed together before eyeing each other disbelievingly.

"Love, Friendship, Enemy…to get back what from that horrible place?" I wondered aloud seeing Jack studying the map thoughtfully and tracing a different path the opposite direction from the map. "Jack?" I questioned watching as he motioned me to give him a minute and watched him disappear from view. "Much help you are." I murmured flopping across his bed and studying the cabin ceiling thoughtfully, jumping up when I had a sudden thought strike me. "Her mother."

"We're changing coarse and taking a risk…I explained to Gibbs that we had no choice at the moment and I get the feeling Lizzie will not be joining us, She will only be extremely agitated with my plan. I found a problem as far as Gibbs knows and Lizzie will probably believe it in her current state?" Jack questioned thoughtfully surprising me at his rapid return to the cabin.

"Possibly…she's going there to get her mother back, but all she's going to get is a soulless incarnation of her mother, an evil being that will manipulate her until there is nothing left." I stated seeing Jack nod apparently already figuring that one out or at least part of it. "Where are we going Jack?" I questioned seeing his gaze dart briefly around the room before resting on me.

"Well…I figured only one person can really help in this situation, as much as I dislike to go see her again. I figured we have no choice and the expression on Gibbs face was quite amusing, only if I hadn't felt the same way." Jack murmured dancing around the subject seeing my eyes studying him for a long while.

"Jack…are you nuts?" I questioned my eyes widening when I realized we were heading to the one person that would make Elizabeth beyond suspicious unless he and Gibbs had a very good tall tale. "Liz will kill her in her state of mind, not to mention you've been through enough and clearly don't wish to see her again." I stated seeing his gaze study me again in thought.

"Ye already know of Tia Dalma then?" Jack questioned thoughtfully studying my shocked expression before I briefly nodded, not being able to say anything. "Good…no surprises then." He stated watching my eyes practically bug. "What is it love?"

"Elizabeth will kill her…for all I know she expected this and needs Tia Dalma for some reason or another." I stated softly before finding myself again flopping back across Jacks bed sighing and trying to sort my now racing thoughts.

"She won't get Tia to leave the bayou." Jack stated matter-of-factly. "Tia Dalma will not leave her family and in this time it is their only safe haven…somehow I get the feeling ye know that." He murmured watching as I sat up briefly and nodded my head flopping back again. "Do ye think Lizzie has a way to convince the woman to leave?" he questioned apparently reading more into my thought process then I contemplated.

"I hope not." I murmured emphasizing hope before sitting upright quickly, hearing a sharp knock at the door in a strange pattern before giving Jack a curious look.


	18. Chapter 18: Regarding Will

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Regarding Will**

"Gibbs." Jack murmured sounding relieved and smiling faintly at my curious reaction, before he walked over opening the door all but yanking the startled man into the cabin and shutting it quickly behind him. "What is it mate?" he questioned seeing Gibbs was trying to recover from the rather interesting entry.

"I think Elizabeth is growin suspicious Jack." Gibbs answered slightly reluctantly seeing Jack exchange a cautious look with me. "Either tha…or she was expectin it." He offered still seeing it was not the best thing to say and sighing miserably.

"Thank ye Gibbs." Jack murmured placing a hand thoughtfully to his chin. "Let us know if she acts anymore strangely or she suddenly become more so off her rocker then usual." He murmured seeing him nod before exiting the cabin hurriedly. "Ye were right." He grumbled flopping on the bed next to me with an agitated look on his normally amused face.

"Yeah…I hate being right." I retorted sighing miserably and folding my hands across my chest staring intently at the ceiling. _"I really hate when I'm right."_ I thought again sighing irritably. "Will has no clue what she's doing…if he knew what her plan was he would help, I'm sure of it." I stated sitting up suddenly and realizing I was closer to the edge then I thought falling on my butt with a thump. "Ouch."

"Ye alright?" Jack questioned sitting up glancing down trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. I nodded and gave him a half serious evil look before smiling in turn. "Ye stated Will is wrapped around Lizzie's finger…how are ye going to convince him she's out to use him?" he questioned seeing me lower my eyes in thought.

"Funny you should mention wrapped around the finger…Liz accused me of being wrapped around yours." I muttered thoughtfully hearing a chuckle in response to this aware of a hand twisting lightly through my hair. "You said Will might have liked me at one point…I could test how much of a pirate I've become." I stated feeling a pause in my hair and glancing up at Jack who had a curious look on his face, which scarily reminded me of the one he gave Elizabeth before she left him to the Kraken.

"Ye know…that isn't a bad idea." Jack stated standing without a thought and reaching down taking both my arms easily lifting me to my feet. "Can ye do it though…ye don't strike me as a pirate sort, except for a few exceptions." He stated with a clearly amused smirk and challenge in his voice.

"I'm willing to try." I stated mockingly before noting his gaze spark to life with amusement. "Why are you so happy?" I asked suspiciously before feeling myself pulled forward into his embrace and glancing up at him in surprise.

"Because…ye may make a pirate yet." Jack stated with a familiar grin before he claimed my lips briefly with his own. "Now go get that bloody eunuch in here so we can sort this mess out." He stated softly releasing his hold on me and seeing me give him an aggravated look. "Ah…whelp?" he questioned curiously noting me roll my eyes.

"I sometimes wonder if Elizabeth didn't make him a eunuch." I murmured dryly hearing a chuckle before I ducked out of the cabin and paused in the hall.

I sighed irritably realizing I would have to get Will away from Elizabeth and without suspicion. I wandered the deck for a long while seeing each time I spotted Will, Elizabeth was never far off and clearly up to something which bothered me. I then finally got my wish to get Will off by himself, but it was very unintentional on my part. I finally stopped over near some crates studying Elizabeth and Will seeing her start heaving a rope and paused feeling something on my shoulder, I turned half expecting it to be Jack and froze letting out a very soft strangle shriek only to see a large black spider crawling carelessly down my arm. Will heard the odd sound and saw Elizabeth shoo him off to do whatever had caught his attention taking up his position and smiled amused with herself for the moment. _"Blair? Oh another one."_ Will realized after a moment seeing I was frozen in shock and watching the thing slowly crawl up my arm tears forming in my eyes as hysterics started to grip me. Elizabeth was amused more or less by her plans and decided Will wandering off was a good way to give her a break and be left to her thoughts, she didn't know that there was an attempt to turn him against her at that point or suspected it in the least.

"Don't move." Whispered Will pausing beside me seeing I was too intent on the spider to really acknowledge his presence. _"I didn't plan on it."_ I thought nearly dropping from the sudden jelly feeling in my legs. "Blair please breathe." He whispered softly quickly grabbing the thing and tossing it over the side turning in time to catch me before I connected with the deck.

**--Other POV--**

Will glanced down at Blair seeing she had passed out from the shock and frowned worriedly. Will then glanced up seeing Gibbs waving at him and followed him down to his surprise right outside Jacks cabin, and shrugged following him in remembering Blair had somehow managed to wrap Jack around her finger, according to Gibbs's and he noted it was wonderful news to Elizabeth. _"Blair's things…she's fast at doing what Elizabeth asked of her."_ Will thought realizing there was a sour note in his thoughts and shaking it away.

"What happened?" Asked Jack surprised to see Blair was being carried into the cabin instead of manipulating Will into the cabin. _"Looks like her plan backfired somehow."_ He thought seeing Will place her on his bed before he saw Gibbs suddenly shut the door and lock it without warning.

"She had a spider find her and passed out." Will explained before taking notice to the sound of the locking and glancing up suspiciously at Jack. "What is going on Jack?" he questioned slowly standing and shifting his sword to his hand.

"She wanted to tell ye something important." Jack muttered eyeing the blade with annoyance before explaining exactly why he was in the cabin. "Ye understand that yer fiancé has gone mad?" he questioned seeing Will glare at him holding his sword still carefully aimed at him.

**--Original POV--**

I heard the conversation and carefully rolled over relieved to find I was safe for the moment and felt my heart drop at the sword aimed for Jack. Will clearly wasn't believing any of it which meant this was going to be very hard to take care of. _"I hate to do it Will, but you're being very unreasonable."_ I thought taking an empty rum bottle and pulling a Mr. Brown move on his head, flinching at the shattering sound watching Will fall forward seeing Jack step out and catch his sword so he didn't stab himself with it. _"Aye…he's going to feel that when he wakes up."_ Jack thought seeing I was studying Will in shock at what I accomplished. I moved quickly to the side of the cabin grabbing a chair and watching as Jack tied Will up, before I moved to cleaning up the shattered rum bottle feeling guilty at what I had done.

"Ye had no choice love…how are ye going to convince Will?" Jack questioned seeing I was feeling guilty over what I had done, before I paused studying the unconscious form of Will in the chair tied like a prisoner.

"I'm going to talk with him, I might be able to get through to him if…

"I'm not present, which I agree with. Will is never going to trust me, I've never given him a reason." Jack said with an amused expression cutting me off. "I'm going to check around the ship, give ye a couple of hours to convince him his lovely Lizzie has snapped." He said softly starting toward the door pausing in surprise when I wrapped him in a tight hug and smiled briefly watching him exit.

I glanced carefully around the cabin and went over grabbing a cloth dunking it in some water, I then started to wipe at Will's face trying to bring him too. After about ten minutes I noticed his eyes flickering and stopped studying him when his eyes finally snapped open seeing me come into view. _"What is going on Blair and where is Jack?"_ Will thought aware of a throbbing sensation in the back of his head and groaning miserably before recalling a shattering sound and studying me suspiciously. I hated that suspicious look and knew Will was scrutinizing me wondering why I had knocked him out, I had apparently given him reason to doubt my sanity by then.

"You were trying to stab Jack…I had just woken up and reacted Will." I stated softly placing my hand gently against the back of his head and flinching myself finding a small bump forming. "Problem is your not going to like what I have to say…everything Jack said was true Will, I swear to you. I would never lie to you, you're the only friend I have left on this ship and the only one that truly cares between you and Liz. I have some proof if you don't believe me but you are not going to like it." I warned seeing Will still studying me with distrust in his eyes.

"You've been around Jack so long…you've lost yourself." Will murmured not sounding convincing to himself let alone me, I could already see he was starting to believe me and only because he had witnessed Elizabeth's more violent side recently. "Elizabeth hasn't lost her mind…she's just been under a lot of stress with Jack being our only source of transportation in this mission." He said giving me a hard look that made me flush realizing he was also implicating me in her problems.

"Fine…but is that any excuse to sacrifice the three of us on that damn island she's been researching obsessively for the past couple of years?" I questioned allowing the venom to seep into my voice even though I hadn't wanted to. "She has given her sanity and all she needs is three more things close to her…she's trying to get her mother back but you know as well as I, that all she will get is an empty shell that will eventually take her for all she has to give and leave her as a dried up husk." I stated softly seeing Will's eyes narrow briefly before I sighed reaching around and untying his hands ignoring the startled look I received.

I reached out my hand allowing it to hang in the air for Will to study suspiciously for a long while, before he finally grasped it allowing me to lead him over to Jacks desk. I pointed out the island and the coordinates Elizabeth had given Jack, I then proceeded to explain all that had happened with the compass, or most of it and everything else Jack and I had discussed. After what seemed like several minutes Will suddenly sat rather hard back into his former prison leaning forward and placing his hands over his face. _"Elizabeth is truly gone."_ Will realized both of us turning to the sound of the cabin door opening, watching Jack walk into the cabin looking seriously agitated.

"Lizzie is looking for ye mate." Jack stated scornfully before crossing his arms a sour expression permanently on his face. "I explained ye were tending to Blair…she nearly clocked me for some reason." He murmured obviously confused by Elizabeth's reaction.

"Oh." Will answered studying both of us before sighing again. "Alright I believe you both…but this is going to be very hard. I don't know much about what Elizabeth is up too, she gave up speaking to me about things back in Port Royal, after I tracked down Jack and got his help." He murmured dryly.

"Don't worry Will, just act normal…we'll get her back somehow." I stated reassuringly feeling very uncomfortable telling him that when I wasn't even sure if it was true. "I hope." I whispered softly watching him give me a small smile before ducking out of the cabin quietly.

"Ye didn't sound convinced." Jack stated softly from his leaning position against the wall beside the door. "Ye sounded just like Lizzie was gone from us period."

"I know…that's what I'm afraid of though Jack." I murmured softly before glancing up hearing an interesting amount of chaos on deck and giving him a curious look. "What's going on?"

"The crew are getting ready to have a bit of fun, before we head into the bayou tomorrow…we aren't overly far from Tia Dalma's now." Jack stated glancing at my curious expression seeing my eyes glittering with curiosity. "Come on…Lizzie isn't going to do anything after the story Gibbs fed her." He stated secretively before walking over grasping my arm and leading me out on deck.

"_Bit of fun?"_ I thought glancing around deck seeing several of the crew were already breaking into the barrels of rum and were handing it out across the deck, I then noticed some of them were playing various instruments and found myself being led up to the helm. Jack kept his hand locked with mine and stood behind me observing across the deck, seeing I was watching the action below me with great interest and a smile on my face. The crew below reminded me that it was possible to have fun even amongst dark times and I found myself bobbing my head to the beat peering across at the many members dancing and stumbling about the deck. I saw Elizabeth was over by herself leaning against Will studying those around her almost as though fun was impossible for her to have, I also saw Will was watching her worriedly but appeared normal to say the least. _"That's amusing."_ I thought watching as Ragetti went dancing across the deck and then started literally running after his wooden eye which brought on amused giggles from me. I glanced around behind me feeling a light tug on my hand and saw Jack standing a little ways past the helm still gently clasping my hand trying to get my attention. _"No you don't Jack."_ I thought shaking my head stubbornly before laughing being pulled roughly into his arms. I then found myself oddly enough being able to dance and Jack leading me in a dance of magic across the Black Pearl, the sea was whispering around me and the music was drawing me into its pull.

The party started to die down and the noise started to dissipate once most of the crew had disappeared into their rum induced coma. The only ones left standing were Jack, myself, Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Will retreated below for the night leaving me on deck with one man they trusted and the other they didn't trust entirely or at least in Will's case, Elizabeth just despised Jack. Jack took over the helm leaving me to studying the ocean around us and I noticed Gibbs was intently studying him and then me with an odd light in his eyes. _"Gibbs appears to be the only one that is happy I'm with Jack."_ I thought shrugging away the sour feeling I had toward Will who clearly had more things on his mind at the moment. I was unaware of movement beside me until Jack reached out clasping my wrist and pulled me to his side glancing down at my curious expression. After a moment I found myself being guided in front of him with his hands clasping around mine on the helm of the ship and realized he was trying to show me how to steer the Black Pearl, I smiled briefly up at him feeling his hands resting with mine guiding the ship through the black water, with the only lights being the twinkling stars and crescent moon shinning down on the Caribbean waters. Soon Gibbs disappeared from sight for a while leaving Jack and I on deck together.


	19. Chapter 19: Hate Being Right

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Hate Being Right**

"Will looked very disturbed tonight." Jack commented startling me from my thoughts and concentration on his hands gently resting on mine. _"Almost like he didn't like our conclusions, like he already knew what Lizzie was up too."_ He thought suspiciously watching me glance up at him, my head slightly inclined to meet his curious dark gaze.

"Disturbed? He looked petrified of Elizabeth…almost like we said something we shouldn't have. I just hope Will isn't that far around Liz's finger." I murmured seeing his eyes lower briefly studying my face a twinkle hidden in their depths. _"I'm regretting telling Will, it never occurred to me that Elizabeth may have planned around that."_ I thought sighing softly into the night wind and smiling briefly when I relaxed against Jack.

"I hope so too love." Jack murmured against my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Ye have any other thoughts or ideas about this island we're bound for?" he questioned curiously sending another round of shivers through my body.

"Not at the moment." I murmured watching as his hand left mine and wrapped slowly around my waist. "Are you up to something Jack?" I asked knowing my voice was playful and peering up at him thoughtfully.

"Aye…I think it's time for Gibbs to take over." Jack murmured softly making me smile faintly before I found myself being led to Jacks cabin and to my pleasant surprise repeating the previous event before the whole day went awry.

I felt a gentle tugging sensation at my arm and glanced up meeting brown eyes studying me intently in the poor morning light of Jacks cabin. I smiled faintly rolling across Jacks form and careful to avoid his ribs I placed his arm over my shoulders. I knew that we were more then likely outside Tia Dalma's bayou which meant either Elizabeth would come up with a scheme to lure the woman into the open or wait and leave us to our own conversation with the strange voodoo queen. _"Ye have to get up, not cuddle."_ Jack thought with an amused grin seeing I was one of those stubborn types who disliked moving too early in the morning. To my surprise and amusement Jack slid slowly from my grasp and allowed me to flop onto the bed where he once sat standing there in the nude waiting for me to move.

"As appealing as you are naked and this early in the morning…I'm in no mood to move Jack." I stated dryly from my perch on the bed resting my head on my hand thoughtfully studying his amused expression.

"Aye…I gathered that much love, but ye see I'm not really giving ye a choice." Jack pointed out smiling faintly seeing my curious look before reaching down and grasping my arms literally hauling me to my feet and into his embrace. "We need to get going." He stated kissing me softly before walking around to get ready watching as I grumbled with an amused tone in my voice.

"You are such a pirate." I muttered cleaning up and tugging on a sapphire blue tunic along with a pair of black pants. "I don't like mornings…usually." I mumbled seeing Jack was placing on his effects and was smirking at my absent mutterings.

"Come on." Jack stated watching as I tossed aside my brush and stumbled after him, feeling him gently tugging on my arm. _"I'm not a pet to be led around Jack."_ I thought sighing faintly at the thought and pausing pulling back watching him stumble to keep on his own two feet. "Love…ye aren't cute." He said with an amused smirk startling me when he wrapped his arm around my waist and continued to lead me out to the deck.

"_I am too cute."_ I thought with a pretend pout shrugging away the amused expression that invaded my face and following Jack to the long boats waiting to lead us into the mouth of the bayou, which at that point somehow seemed foreboding in a sense. Elizabeth was nowhere in sight and I saw Will was among the second long boat nodding in our direction. I couldn't shake the feeling that it would be better to leave Will on the Black Pearl, but figured there had to be a reason Jack wasn't throwing him out of the longboats and climb into the other one with him. Anna-Maria, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti were with Will in the second boat while Gibbs, Jack, myself, Cotton, and one other one whom I didn't know was in ours. Soon we were heading into the unknown bayou and swamp like area of Tia Dalma's home and I felt a nervous tinge of excitement and fear glancing around the thick treed area covered in vines, water, and swamp life. I noticed a few people peeking from various huts studying us as we entered into the area and glanced up at the familiar shack that come slowly into view. _"It didn't fall down in the movie, it won't fall now."_ I silently hoped before becoming aware of a hand gently resting on my arm and glancing up seeing Jack was intently studying the area around us stealing glances at Will, who appeared more then lost at the moment. _"Will's about as comfortable being back here as Jack and the others."_ I thought glancing over at the slightly murky water jumping slightly when Cottons parrot shifted slightly landing on the side of the boat squawking almost irritably. I observed the blue parrot thoughtfully seeing Jack studying me, watching me carefully reach out and pet the parrot seeing it pause in its irritation and lower its head to be scratched.

"Cotton I think she likes yer translator." Jack stated with an amused smirk watching Cotton pause briefly to study the bird before shrugging and continuing to row. "Ye like animals?" he questioned thoughtfully watching the bird practically stand on its head to get me to scratch further.

"Yes…as long as it doesn't have eight legs, I'm perfectly happy." I stated softly allowing a small smile glancing at Will who had a small smile playing at his face. "I think Will has forgiven us for tricking him, and me bashing him out." I muttered still feeling guilty for knocking him unconscious.

"I think yer right…I just hope he's on our side." Jack murmured thoughtfully before glancing up at the shack where we bumped into a dock like area.

Jack stood there staring up at the shack from the boat hesitantly moving from the boat and offering me a hand. Once we were all somewhat crowded on the deck excluding Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti, I noticed Jack hesitate for several more minutes. I knew coming here would bring back memories and unwanted ones at that, but I also knew it hadn't been my idea and I was not looking forward to meeting Tia Dalma no matter how much I had liked her in the movie. The voodoo queen still gave me the heebie jeebies and I was not ready to meet her in person. I glanced down at Jack who gently placed his hands on my waist and assisted me up the rickety ladder and then followed behind with the others following after, how I greatly disliked the nervous feelings around me at the moment. Jack nervously studied the doorway reaching out reflexively grasping my hand without so much as a word and started into the shack. I glanced around at the various objects hanging around, jars full of things I would rather not mention and various herbs that brushed my shoulders following Jack further into the shack. The room smelled musty, was hot and muggy and lit by several candles, with only a small hint of incense that reminded me of Lavender and something else. In the middle of the room Jack paused glancing at a small clearing so to speak and at the table sat Tia Dalma in her worn yellowed with age dress, wild dreadlocked hair, less then appealing teeth and kohl lined dark eyes. Her skin was being teased with the light giving her dark skin an odd luminescence, an almost fairy like glow and made me slightly nervous and yet curious at the same time when her eyes met us.

"Jack…I didn't think I would be seeing ye again." Tia Dalma stated very pleasantly in her thick accent, allowing a sparkle into her eyes seeing Jack had brought another few familiar faces with him, excluding me of coarse. "I see ye brought another friend with ye." She stated pausing in her approach and studying me thoughtfully for a long while tilting her head seeing Will was nervously fiddling with a string on his coat. "Ye brought the one touched with destiny back with ye too, this is a wonderful surprise…what can I do for ye Jack?" she asked catching a small satchel tossed to her from a still very nervous Will and glancing in smiling faintly at what I assumed was the payment.

"Well…ye see Tia we have a bit of a problem with Lizzie, she's gone slightly over the edge and be taking us to this island, which I have been told by a good friend that is a very bad idea to be heading to. I need yer help and maybe a bit of advice on what to do with Lizzie." Jack stated carefully lifting the map from his coat seeing my eyes following his every move before he handed it to her seeing her stand rather suddenly and open the map across her table to study the island mentioned.

Tia Dalma studied the map thoughtfully puzzling over the coordinates and the marked island for a long time, before she moved forward without warning and clasped my wrist pulling me from Jacks side. Jack moved forward pausing when Tia Dalma held up her hand still studying the map and glanced to my surprise at my palm and nodded seeing something that I really didn't see or want to see, judging by the odd spark in her eyes. Very slowly Tia Dalma lowered my hand to the map and studied the surface of my hand before releasing her grasp on my wrist watching as I retracted my wrist rubbing it lightly from her firm grip. _"Crazy voodoo queen."_ I thought seeing Will was watching intently in case he needed to intervene with Jack and help me away from the strange woman.

"Yer not from this time or place." Tia Dalma said wryly watching as I shook my head relaxing my arms to my sides and tilting my head watching her hand cautiously as it neared my face and brushed away my hair covering my eyes briefly. "You and this girl have been friends for a long time…by accident I suspect. This island is a very bad omen and your friend Elizabeth will not find what she seeks and only bring herself more pain. I suggest ye gather her up with yer new friends and leave before she is lost for good." She stated sounding so serious I felt goose bumps rising on my arms. "Jack ye better stay away from this place too…ye were already in hell once, this is just another form." She stated turning her attention to Jack who was still studying me waiting for the moment when he would have to pull me from Tia Dalma's clutches.

"Aye thanks for the reminder Tia…it wasn't really necessary." Jack said sarcastically watching as she nodded in response to his sarcasm, before turning her attention to Will who was intently studying what was going on around him with an almost melancholy expression.

"Ye need to trust them both…even if ye don't trust one, you trust the other. Ye all need to work together for the moment, I'm not sure how far yer friend has gone into the control of this place and I'm not sure if ye can turn back or if I can help her in any way." Tia Dalma stated sounding grim before we watched her in surprise disappear into the back of a beaded curtained room. We all heard several crashing and other noises before she re-emerged from the room and dropped a sack on the table of the room reaching around gathering what I recognized as her reading claws, and various other things tossing them rather violently in the bag and making Jack give her a very odd look. "I've not left my bayou in a long while…I'm going with ye and try and sort this mess out." She stated bluntly before vanishing without warning up the stairs and leaving us to stare after her.

"She didn't just say what I think she said?" I murmured closing my eyes and groaning irritably.

"Aye." Murmured Jack with an equally annoyed sound. "I hate when yer right." He stated softly watching as I leaned against him for a minute and glanced up meeting his eyes.

"I hate when I'm right too……this is not a good idea." I murmured noting Will visibly cringe at the news Tia Dalma was going with us. "Anna is going to have to share with her and keep a sharp eye on her too." I stated seeing Anna-Maria give me a very dark look almost threatening in the shack's light. _"That woman is scary." _ I thought offering an apologetic smile seeing her roll her eyes, but nod in agreement.

I ducked as something come flying overhead seeing Tia Dalma had re-emerged from the top half of the shack and had tossed another bag overhead. I was thankful I had quick reflexes especially when I saw Marty try and catch the bag only to become buried under it with a groan. _"Poor Marty."_ I thought walking quickly over to the midget and shoving off the bag seeing he was stunned, but was still conscious and nodded in thanks. I then saw Will walk quickly behind me and manage to catch another bag holding his footing easily and nod in my direction.

"Tia…watch where ye be aiming those things." Jack muttered darkly before ducking his own near collision with another bag seeing Tia Dalma had paid him no mind. "Dangerous bloody woman." He muttered startled when I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from another flying bag.

"She may be crazy, but she's coming prepared for something big." I murmured softly watching Will exit the cabin and return with Pintel and Ragetti who started to collect the bags, I burst out laughing when Pintel was caught off guard by a flying bag and it sent him out the door with an echoing splash. "Is he alright?" I asked seeing Will nod also apparently amused by the pirates expression of shock. "Enough yet?" I questioned seeing the woman glance briefly out the door counting her things and nodding before entering the cabin again and grabbing a black shawl following us from her hut.

I knew Elizabeth was not going to be happy with our guest and could tell this just by the nervous looks Will was exchanging with Gibbs who was carefully studying our new guest warily. _"Gibbs always says women are bad luck…he's probably thinking Tia Dalma's much worse luck."_ I thought leaning against Jack studying the curious woman who was seated in front of us watching the coming closer and closer Black Pearl. I had once found myself oddly threatened by Tia Dalma and afraid of her, but away from her shack and the bayou she didn't really scare me, she just made me worry that something very bad was coming and none of us were truly ready for how it would turn out. To her credit Elizabeth was among the crew waiting to hoist us and our things aboard and to my concern I saw Elizabeth pause her eyes narrowing at the sight of the familiar woman with us, before a very unpleasant looking smirk crossed her face and she disappeared from view to help with the others on deck. Jack had seen the look, but Will was oblivious to it trying to maintain his balance with Tia Dalma's things in his grasp tossing them one at a time to the other crew managing to get everything aboard. I watched some of the crew walking with Anna-Maria who was escorting Tia Dalma to her cabin and noticed Elizabeth was now up in the crows nest studying us all like a vulture, and it wasn't an image I liked playing in my head either. I followed Jack to the cabin carefully glancing around as we went watching Will and the others bringing the long boats aboard and listening to Jack call out orders before he caught my wrist and pulled me into the cabin from Elizabeth's prying gaze.


	20. Chapter 20: The Trouble Really Starts

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Trouble Really Starts**

Once inside the cabin Jack and I both gazed at each other for a long time and finally both slowly sunk to the floor against the door breathing a sigh of nervous relief. Elizabeth clearly had planned this stop and was very happy to see Tia Dalma come aboard, which in turn neither comforted nor lessened the worry Jack and I both were experiencing. Something was going to happen and Tia Dalma had somehow gotten herself right in the middle of the whole thing, or maybe Jack and I had gotten her into the middle, either way whatever was going to happen was set in motion and there was nothing we could really do about it. How I hated being right and even more so now that I knew Elizabeth was no longer the girl I had grown up with. Jack sensed oddly enough my distress and turned allowing a familiar smirk to play across his face making me smile.

"This is not going to go well." Jack stated softly, reaching out and pulling me against him aware that I was checking his still fractured ribs for any more strain on them.

"It already isn't going well…Liz was way too happy." I murmured unwrapping the bruised ribs and wrinkling face in annoyance. "You really need to rest Jack, otherwise you're always going to be sore, and black and blue." I pointed out seeing his gaze follow mine seeing his ribs weren't healing any faster with all the traveling and action he was experiencing.

_Knock, Knock_

"Yes?" questioned Jack sourly before standing with effort watching as I leaned under his arm allowing him to use me for some support and smiling faintly at his amused smirk.

"Ye let me in there to fix that damage ye have Jack Sparrow." Snapped a familiar accented voice from the other side of the door that made Jack and I give each other startled looks.

"Ye go away crazy woman." Jack remarked ignoring the request and moving away from me walking very carefully over to his desk and sitting down holding his still injured ribs. "I am not letting that woman in here to do some voodoo on my person…again." He stated disdainfully, before seeing I was glancing at him with my arms crossed in thought. "Don't ye dare love." He warned softly apparently reading my thoughtful expression.

"Let me put this plainly Jack…you're protecting me, and I'm protecting you…if she hurts you, I become Elizabeth and feed her to a school of sharks instead of the kraken." I stated carefully seeing his face scrunch into an annoyed sour expression. "Besides…you need to be fully healed for whatever is going to happen…I don't want to loose you now that I finally have you to myself for the moment." I stated allowing a mischievous smirk to cross my face seeing he was not happy with my thinking.

"I don't bloody care…Tia Dalma is not putting any magic or hexes on me." Jack muttered ignoring my glare startled when I shrugged and opened the door anyway shutting it quickly behind Tia Dalma who exchanged looks between me and Jack. "Ye are worse then her." He murmured pointing to Tia Dalma who was puzzled briefly, but apparently got the point and stood there resting her hands on her hips.

"I think that was a compliment at this point Jack." I murmured amused by the dark look I received and walking over wrapping my arms around his neck. "Besides…Elizabeth is already too happy with our guest and stop. I don't like the idea of her using your injury to her advantage." I murmured softly seeing him nod reluctantly.

"It would be wise to pretend yer still injured though…that girl is possessed by something." Tia Dalma pointed out taking out something that resembled a green paste and studying Jacks bruised side smiling faintly at his annoyed expression. "Hold still Jack." She muttered opening the jar and smiling at the odd look Jack gave her flinching briefly as the paste was slowly smeared over the bruise and fractured ribs hiding everything from view.

"Sage…smells nice." I murmured absently seeing Jack give me a curious look before peering down at the green stuff and muttering to himself. "Don't grumble so much…she could have given you the ice bath again." I warned giggling at the dirty look I received for the comment.

"Cold compresses?" Tia Dalma asked watching as I nodded. "Ye are a smart one…the sage is to cover the real smell, resembles something very fowl without the sage." She murmured absently seeing Jack give her a suspicious look.

"I wouldn't ask Jack." I whispered softly glancing up seeing Gibbs hurriedly enter the cabin dragging a very weary looking Will behind him. "What's wrong?" I questioned seeing Will study what was happening before shrugging and pointing to Gibbs.

"We be on our way to the island, I can change the course." Gibbs stated worriedly watching as three heads snapped up eyeing him at once. "Will can get Elizabeth to come down from the crows nest either." He muttered watching Will lean against the wall and pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"She's gone for the moment, the being calling to her is controlling our destination now." Tia Dalma answered seeing Will glance up at me before he cursed sliding down the wall and leaned on his knees staring at the floor angrily. "Gibbs…keep track of where we are and how close." She murmured seeing Jack nod in agreement before he exited the cabin rapidly. "Ye stay here and keep track of this for ten more minutes, and then it should peel off…" she paused before finishing the sentence studying Will carefully and nodding at me seeing I understood her thoughts. "Ye come with me." She murmured grasping Will's arm and shaking him from his stupor. "Yer going to help me prepare with Anna." She stated ignoring his attempt to protest and pulling him out the door shutting it behind her with a click sound indicating she had locked it on the way out.

Jack and I stared after Tia Dalma for a long while and then glanced at each other shrugging off the odd woman and her bossy actions. I knew that arguing with Tia Dalma at the moment wasn't wise and could tell Jack was still very uncomfortable with her being around us at the moment. After the ten minutes were up as said the strange paste had hardened into a rubber like feel and easily peeled from Jack's once bruised ribs, I mean once because there was nothing that remained of the injury except for tanned skin. Jack glanced down eyes studying his once injured side and then he tested his mobility smiling faintly standing and moving about in a familiar cocky swagger.

"You're your ever present cocky self once again." I stated with an amused giggle seeing him pause turning and giving me a 'oh really' look before he walked over lifting me from the floor and smiled briefly lowering me allowing my feet to return to the floor, but keeping me held close.

"Ye can't get away as easily either now." Jack murmured softly tracing my cheek lightly with soft kisses pausing at the corner of my mouth.

"Who said I wanted to get away to begin with?" I asked claiming his lips with my own feeling his hand lacing into my hair deepening the kiss.

Both of us parted after feeling the shift of the ship, rushing out into the hall and glancing around for signs of trouble. I noticed Tia Dalma and Will rushing down the hall followed by Gibbs and Anna-Maria who were also puzzled about the odd shift. I caught Jacks arm watching him try to take off above deck and pointed to his side seeing him nod following me into the cabin and allowing me to wrap his ribs for appearance sake. I then followed him and the others on deck noting Elizabeth was still perched like a vulture circling overhead in the crows nest. _"That must be the island."_ I thought seeing an island coming into view at the distance and exchanging curious looks with Jack and Tia Dalma who were both apparently reading my expression. I peered over at Tia Dalma who tugged on my arm pointing up and saw Will was quickly making his way up after Elizabeth, I nodded in understanding and raced off after Will watching Jack follow behind pausing below. Jack watched as I skillfully made my way up the ladder catching Will's coat and holding his progress, before noting Elizabeth was peering down at us both with an odd glint in her honey colored eyes.


	21. Chapter 21: Uh Oh

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Uh Oh**

"Will…that isn't Liz." I warned seeing a distorted smirk on her face and watching Will glance back and forth between us. "She will kill you…I think it best to get down." I stated not liking the odd glint in her eyes and slowly making my way back down tugging on the still stubborn Will.

"I'm not leaving her." Will stated softly glancing down at me for a long while aware of my intense expression. "Blair…I knew something was wrong, I've been helping her remember." He stated sounding almost regretful watching my eyes narrow angrily at his confession.

"She's possessed by a demonic presence and you're still helping her?!" I all but shouted glaring at him from my perch and glancing down at the others waiting for our return. "What did she offer you?" I asked releasing my grip on his coat and glaring at his once kind dark eyes, watching them harden at my tone.

"To give me back Elizabeth." Will stated not understanding he was being easily manipulated by the presence that had now full control over Elizabeth.

"You're not getting Liz back…Will, we need to work together to get her…YIPE!" I cried feeling a force drive me roughly backwards locking my feet quickly into the rigging and hanging upside down watching Will leave me behind and start his ascent back to Elizabeth. "I always thought you were the gentlemen." I murmured frowning glancing down seeing Jack and Tia Dalma had nearly fainted at what had just happened above them.

**--Other POV--**

"Bloody hell!" Jack all but yelled watching Blair suddenly start falling, watching Tia Dalma run to his side and cry out in worry. "She's ok." He whispered breathlessly seeing she had somehow managed to lock herself in a familiar upside down position. "I think I'm glad she can be monkey like." He stated seeing Tia Dalma studying the situation with an odd scowl on her face.

"Will has fallen under the power." Tia Dalma stated dryly watching Jack walk to the rigging and watch Blair slowly untangle herself from her position glancing up at the now together couple staring across to the island, before she started down rapidly pausing and jumping the last couple of feet in front of them with a thump falling forward. "Careful girl." She murmured watching Jack catch her easily and smiling faintly seeing for once Jack may have found someone to trust.

**--Original POV--**

"I am careful…Will was promised he would get Elizabeth back." I stated softly seeing Jack glance up puzzling over our once ally and friend. "That whatever that possessed Liz has convinced Will he will get her back after this…whole thing is over." I muttered startled feeling the same force that nearly drove me to my death to the deck, again attack from nowhere.

"Bloody hell!" Jack yelled feeling the impact and falling backwards with the force feeling me land on him rather bluntly. "Oiy…she's playing dirty." He muttered glancing up at Tia Dalma, whose eyes were narrowed, staring up at the now grinning down maniacal looking Elizabeth.

"She also doesn't know yer not hurt…so act the bloody part." Snapped Tia Dalma noting I was quickly scrambling to my feet pretending to inspect any damage to Jack. "I need to go back to me spells, and such…don't try to confront her again." She warned before rapidly disappearing after Anna-Maria back below deck.

"I don't plan on it…it's a long way down from up there." I muttered helping Jack to his feet and noting he was putting on a rather good act at being injured again. "Gibbs…watch them both." I muttered seeing him nod nervously.

Jack and I both walked to the helm. I saw him reach out to grasp the helm and yelled in surprise watching for the first time, seeing Jack thrown from the wheel which moved rapidly back into place and started steering itself. I ran over to him and saw he was far from amused, glaring up at Elizabeth who was no longer paying any of us any mind. _"That was just mean…he loves this ship."_ I thought glaring up at my once best friend and cursing irritably wondering how the hell I was going to get her back. Jack stood pretending to be in a great deal of pain and caught my wrist pulling me slowly back down the stairs and back into his cabin all but slamming the door, before releasing my wrist and waving his hands around in an angry rant.

"Jack…calm down." I whispered watching him pause in the middle of the cabin and turn to me with a dark scowl on his face. "Remember it isn't Liz…this demon is far worse." I murmured seeing he was thinking about disagreeing, but nodded in agreement instead. "I always knew she was demonic like, but this is pushing it." I muttered hearing the door open behind me and turning to see a very cross looking Tia Dalma standing in the room with a fine almost black dust surrounding her, she reminded me of an old cartoon where the character had dynamite blow up in their face and leave behind a black residue.

"That demon knows I'm trying to get yer Lizzie back." Tia Dalma growled darkly before dropping a rather odd looking mass of burnt looking herbs on the cabin floor and cursing avidly. "I'm not sure if I can get her back…the closer we get to the island the harder it is to find…

"Any part of the real Elizabeth within her form." I stated softly realizing the demon was slowly consuming everything Elizabeth once was and sighing wanting to run out and drag my best friend back from the hell, she had literally put herself in. "I'm going after her and dragging her…it…er…whatever down here kicking and screaming. I'm also taking a rum bottle to knock Will senseless…again." I grumbled marching over grabbing the nearest empty rum bottle and sprinting from the cabin ignoring Jack who reached out to catch me and Tia Dalma who attempted to do the same.

**--Other POV--**

"She's crazy!" called Tia Dalma in surprise seeing Jack pause at the cabin door and glance at her for a short minute.

"She's too nice for her bloody damn good…it's going to get her killed Tia!" Jack snapped before running after the sprinting form followed by a stunned voodoo queen tugging several potions, herbs and gimmicks after her upon Anna-Maria's cautious entrance into the scene.

"Aye…he's righ." Anna-Maria murmured charging after both Jack and Tia Dalma all three pausing near Gibbs in stunned surprise seeing he had apparently been knocked over. "Ye alrigh Gibbs?" she questioned.

"That girl run me down…women are bad luck and she's about to prove me point." Gibbs stated pointing up and seeing all heads turn to the form rapidly climbing the riggings.

**--Original POV--**

I glanced down feeling guilty for nearly knocking Gibbs out upon my exit to the riggings, but I couldn't risk anyone trying to stop me at the moment. I was carefully maneuvering myself along the rigging seeing Will briefly glance down with an odd almost cold look in his eyes, then to my annoyance Elizabeth come from the side and peered down her face still contorted with whatever was possessing her at the moment. _"Here I go again."_ I thought locking my feet into the rigging and feeling the familiar force again drive me to face the deck below. I was growing annoyed with the upside down view or at least until I spotted Jack and another figure starting up the riggings after me.

"Looks like you brought some friends with you Blair." Called Elizabeth in an odd voice that really didn't fit her at all, and observing the others scrambling quickly up after me. "You should have stayed below with them…this won't end well for anyone of you." She called nodding in Will's direction forcing me to observe them both, surprised when Will started back down his sword glinting warningly in his hand.

"WILL TURNER YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS IN THE MORNING!" I yelled watching him slowly making his way toward me with sword raised. "Then again…he's possessed too." I muttered sarcastically sighing sadly and snagging the rigging below me groaning readying myself for the pain and flipping swinging down to right myself again feeling the strain on my arms. "Ouch." I hissed glaring up at Will who was still coming at me, now quickening his pace seeing I was making my way back to safety.

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO CONFRONT THEM GIRL!" called a familiar voice from below, which force me to glance down seeing Jack and Anna-Maria were climbing after me leaving Tia Dalma below with a barrage of what appeared to be potions and such.


	22. Chapter 22: Lizzie In a Tizzy

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Lizzie In a Tizzy**

"_I never take warnings seriously."_ I thought remembering I had a rum bottle strapped to my belt and smiling faintly swinging sideways knowing I was still quicker on the riggings compared to Will, thanks to too much time in tree's and gymnastics, which I made a note to thank my grandmother for making me join in them. Will as I suspected missed me by a few inches glaring at me when I caught his wrist and then I did what I hated doing to him all over again. There was a loud shatter sound and Will started to go forward, dropping his sword to the deck below and swinging quickly with my arm catching him. I then managed to lock him into the rigging with his coat, and limbs seeing Jack and Anna-Maria weren't far off and could easily get him.

"WATCH IT YOU CRAZY GIRL!" called Tia Dalma diving from the blade that nearly landed in her head and glaring up at the action above her. "That girl is daft…maybe worse then Jack." She said sighing seeing the island was coming closer and noticing that a dark shape was looming at the beach. _"The doorway is open."_ She realized understanding that Elizabeth was going to sacrifice the whole ship and all that would remain would be the demon within, Will, and me. The worst part of this realization was Tia Dalma could see I would not give into the demon and would probably die trying, which meant there would only be two survivors. "Jack…I hope yer faith is strong in yer new friend." She murmured swinging her arm and tossing a small pouch up to Gibbs who was halfway between the deck and the others. "Have them toss it to the crazy one above." She called watching Gibbs nod in puzzlement.

"_I'm not crazy…I'm nuts."_ I thought gazing down seeing Jack and Anna-Maria were slowly untangling Will from the rigging, I then saw Anna-Maria toss something to Jack and caught it from him. _"What is this stuff?"_ I wondered opening the pouch and nearly gagging at the horrible smell that hit my senses. _"Read!"_ said the note that was attached to the pouch, which made me wrinkle my nose in annoyance. _"Shove this stuff down her throat…ye might get her back, but ye must hurry."_ I read the note and nodded as if responding to a person before meeting the honey gaze following my moves with a sardonic smirk on her face. I slowly made my way up the rigging feeling several more of the blows from the unknown force, and gritting my teeth locking myself in the rigging seeing that Elizabeth was growing frustrated with me. _"Hah! I was always more stubborn…I'm winning."_ I thought mockingly knowing it would be wise to keep my mouth shut at the moment, I struggled further and further finally finding myself just below the crows nest watching Elizabeth studying me with a determined dark look.

"Give it up…this girl wants you to survive this." Elizabeth stated in that same eerie voice narrowing her gaze at me. "You're stubborn…but it isn't helping." She said mocking me from her stance in the crows nest, one of my many peeves was being mocked, I hated it.

"I will survive it…Elizabeth knows me too well." I retorted pausing there thoughtfully on the rigging feeling more of the unknown blows come for me and thinking to myself. _"Elizabeth knows me too well…..I get it now! Elizabeth knows me so well, she knew that I wouldn't let this demon win, she must have realized her mistake and decided to chance my meeting with Jack to stop this damn thing taking over."_ I thought smiling faintly at the curious look I was getting from Elizabeth. "You know something…you may think you're all powerful and have Elizabeth in your clutches…but did it occur to you Elizabeth knew what she was doing when dragging me along?" I called seeing eyes narrow at me suspiciously before I dodged another round of the force watching Elizabeth, or the thing possessing her take control of her form and land below me snagging the rigging on her way down.

"What are you muttering about strange girl?" Hissed Elizabeth glaring at me curiously studying me for any sudden movement, and peering at the pouch in my hand thoughtfully.

"Elizabeth always said I was the most stubborn, violent, annoying, and irritating person she ever met…but she was glad I was her best friend and wouldn't have it any other way, even if I was infatuated with a bloody pirate." I said reaching into the pouch ignoring the urge to gag and smiling thoughtfully watching her tilt her head, honey colored eyes darkening with annoyance.

"Elizabeth was never clear one why she wanted you here…I just follow my hosts wishes, until they wear out." Stated Elizabeth softly with a dark smile, startled when I lunged planting my hand firmly against her mouth, and cut off a startled growl.

"Down the hatch." I muttered realizing it would be wise to get closer to the deck in case it wasn't enough. _"She swallowed…uh oh."_ I thought seeing such a dark look come into Elizabeth's eyes they appeared red.

**--Other POV--**

"Not good." Jack muttered finally managing to haul Will down to Gibbs and glancing up above hearing a cry of rage. "Anna…down fast." He warned starting back up the rigging toward the fight above.

"He's daft!" cried Gibbs staring up at Jacks retreating form and exchanging looks with the women around him.

"They both are." Tia Dalma stated sighing sadly hoping she had done enough. "Stuff this in the whelps' mouth." She muttered quoting Jack without acknowledging it and watching the fight above her.

Jack watched Blair managing to shove some of whatever into Elizabeth's mouth and saw exactly what happened, with a blinding force Blair was knocked backwards hard, but somehow managed to hang onto the rigging glaring right back at Elizabeth in turn. _"This is not good."_ He thought studying the fight as he climb as quickly as possible toward the battle above.

**--Original POV--**

"Ever heard of a tic-tac?" I asked disliking the fact her breath now smelled like whatever the potion was made out of.

I wrapped my arms tighter into the rigging flinching as another blinding force come at me nearly making me loose my grip, I then glanced up at the dark rage glittering in Elizabeth's distorted features and cringed at the dark almost red gaze studying me back. _"I'm sorry my dear host body, but this girl has got to go."_ Thought Elizabeth smiling darkly and pummeling me again with one forceful round after another. I felt the force driving my hands loose and realized I had no time to recover, the blows becoming stronger and more frequent and after straining I felt my feet give and then my fingers started to slip. _"It's such a long way down…this is going to hurt, then again it won't last long."_ I realized screaming as my hands finally gave and I started down, feeling a sharp jerk halting my decent rapidly and hearing a curse in response to my sudden stop. I glanced around wondering what happened and looked up seeing Jack hanging onto the rigging locking himself into it and slowly starting to haul me back up.

"Miss me?" Jack questioned with a familiar cocky smirk, before I clasped his arm and sighed in relief. I found myself up next to Jack and locked myself firmly back into the rigging.

"Of coarse…that demon is going to die a miserable death if it doesn't leave Liz." I grumbled glaring up at the extremely agitated looking demon studying us, with a most dark look. "I think she figured out your not hurt anymore." I mumbled.

"Aye, I think yer right." Jack stated dryly grabbing onto the rigging tightly and both of us feeling the force attacking us all over again. "She still fights dirty." He remarked crossly both of us noting the blows cease and glancing up.

"Something's happening to Liz." I stated staring up seeing the contortion starting to fade back and forth. "TIA WHAT IS GOING ON?" I called down seeing the odd woman studying the action above her with a curious expression on her face.

"THE MIX IN THE POUCH IS EFFECTING HER!" Called Tia Dalma studying Will who was coming around at her feet. "Ye are lucky that girl cares for both ye." She stated darkly before tending to him.

"Interesting…how does that help us?" Jack asked both of us tightening our hold on the rigging, the demonic rage again belting us and nearly knocking us both from the rigging. "Ye alright?" he questioned noting my dark look before I wrinkled my face in disgust.

"No…I'm getting air sick." I muttered hearing him chuckle, before I ducked close to him during another barrage of attacks. "I wish Liz would tell that thing off…she was always good at that sort of thing." I muttered startled when the barrage stopped and another strange fluctuation occurred within Elizabeth's appearance.

"We're going down, before she starts again." Jack stated without giving me a choice and starting to tug me down with him toward the deck.

I didn't argue with Jack and followed him carefully down, but we didn't get far both of us pausing watching Elizabeth suddenly launch herself from the rigging. Somehow she managed to land just above us and reached down on reaction for Jack. _"No you don't."_ I thought flipping upside down again and yanking Jack roughly with me. Jack let out a startled cry before glancing down at the deck below, which wasn't too far but would still hurt like hell. _"Crazy woman…ye are crazier then that bloody voodoo queen." _Jack thought glancing up realizing I was straining to hold him and slowly shifting himself again grasping the rigging allowing me to be able to move again.

"You're vulnerable." Called Elizabeth mockingly from her perch just above me, laughing evilly seeing I was watching her from my perch.

"You see if you even knew half the stuff Elizabeth and I went through, you would realize one very important thing……I'm very good at acting." I stated with an annoyed grunt shifting my weight and again flipping upright grasping onto the rigging landing right next to a surprised Jack. "Nice trick huh?"

"Yer bloody insane." Jack muttered staring up at Elizabeth seeing she was now furious. "Still a long way down." He murmured glancing from Elizabeth and back to the deck.

"Will is back to reality." I stated watching a familiar figure stand from the deck and stagger briefly in a sort of daze. "Lizzie, Lizzie in a tizzy…now what are you going to do?" I called seeing her pause dead in her tracks at the familiar childish saying and studying both of us with a confused expression. "Go." I stated watching Jack start to move down quickly following after him, seeing for the moment the demon was again fighting back and forth with Elizabeth's personality. "This is like a bad repeat of the _Exorcist_. " I murmured watching Jack jump down to the deck just below me. "Yikes!" I cried startled when I was thumped roughly from above by a familiar force and lost my grip, but I didn't hit the deck instead I was cushioned by two forms.

"He's back." Muttered Jack with a groan glancing at Will who had assisted in cushioning my nice fall to the deck. "Nice to have ye back mate."

"What happened?" Will questioned puzzling over what he was seeing and vaguely remembering something through the thick fog he still felt in his head.

"Right now…don't worry about it." I stated hiking to my feet and helping both men to their feet. "I'm going to do something…you get ready to shove more down her throat." I stated handing the pouch to Will and ignoring the curious look I got.

"What are you going to do love?" Jack questioned curiously seeing a smirk on my face and studying me carefully.

"Annoy Liz." I stated simply before motioning the others back and staring up at the glowering form of Elizabeth above. "LIZZIE, LIZZIE IN A TIZZY, YOU'RE A BIDDY AND VERY CRAZY!" I called remembering that we used to tease each other with odd little sayings and knowing using her nickname would annoy her more then the demon.

"Is that wise?" Jack asked Will with a puzzled look seeing a grin cross Will's face in answer. "Guess it is." He stated shrugging at the curious look he was getting from Anna-Maria and Gibbs.

"She's smart…I just hope she knows what she's doing." Tia Dalma stated softly watching Will slowly approach the bottom of the rigging next to me.

"DON'T CALL ME LIZZIE!" yelled Elizabeth angrily before jumping into the air and landing about two feet from Will's perch on the rigging. "Will, do something." She snapped sounding almost like the old Elizabeth startled when she got her wish, but not what she had wanted.

"That's a mouth full." I muttered watching Will slap a hand full of the strange concoction into her mouth and jump down with a light thump.


	23. Chapter 23: It Escapes

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: It Escapes**

"_She's changing more rapidly now."_ Tia Dalma thought motioning for Gibbs and Anna-Maria to clear the way and yanking a startled Will behind her. I was lifted rather bluntly and pulled behind several crates with the others watching Elizabeth drop to the deck with a groan. Oddly enough she appeared perfectly normal, except her eyes still had that red appearance to them giving her away. _"What did they do to me?"_ Elizabeth wondered dropping to the deck falling unconscious. I ran to her side ignoring the hands that attempted to pull me back and leaned over studying Elizabeth closely, aware of Will coming up behind me followed very slowly by the others that were still being cautious. I tapped Elizabeth lightly on the cheek and got no reaction wondering what was going on, suddenly her eyes snapped open revealing she wasn't herself yet and I choked out in surprise feeling a hand firmly wrap around my neck lifting me from the deck as Elizabeth stood glaring around her.

"I wouldn't do it Jack." Elizabeth warned seeing both he and Will pause in their attempt at running her down. "You have all interfered enough…I am opening that portal and bringing back what she desires."

"What you desire." I rasped coughing as her grip tightened around my throat cutting off my oxygen supply. _"Come on Liz I know you're somewhere, I could see it."_ I thought feeling my head start to grow heavy, red lights dancing before my eyes and realizing I was going to pass out soon.

"_What you desire."_ That sentence echoed inside Elizabeth's head and the demonic presence in her started to sense a struggle of power within. _"Let my best friend go or else."_ Come a strong voice from within the struggling forms, which made the grip around my neck loosen and I fell to the deck coughing heavily. I glanced up aware of hands resting on me observing Elizabeth again fluctuating form and I turned following the hands to Jack, who was making sure I was alright and glancing at my now red neck.

"Looks like Lizzie's putting up a fight." Jack murmured softly hearing me coughing again, before I nodded watching her shifting before me again before jumping watching an odd almost charcoal colored mist leave from her form.

"It's getting away!" called Tia Dalma pointing to the strange mist and grasping several glass bottles shooting them at the thing, but each one missed the form and landed over the side. "If that thing gets to the island…we're going to still have problems." She warned seeing Jack run to the helm without a second thought and turn the ship, which now cooperated with him toward the demonic presence escaping.

"Lizzie?" I questioned realizing it was probably not a good idea to call her by her nickname at the present moment.

"Call me that again…I'll clobber you." Murmured Elizabeth sitting up from her position on the deck and smiling her familiar warm eyes normal again. "I always knew you were stubborn, violent, and many other things…don't ever change." She said smiling up at Will who basically hauled her into his arms hugging her close.

"Jack." I muttered seeing he was now having trouble with the Pearl and peering around for the source, finding that the water was as choppy as if a violent storm was coming. "Get ready for action." I muttered running across the deck toward the helm and gripping onto the railing for dear life on my way up.

**--Other POV--**

"She's infatuated with that bloody pirate." Muttered Elizabeth shaking her head with a groan. "Who knows…maybe it's a good thing?" she thought allowed shrugging and following Will quickly to her position across the deck.

"Good thing?" questioned Gibbs and Anna-Maria exchanging looks with one another.

**--Original POV--**

"Jack, Liz is back to normal and we're going into one hell of a storm." I called leaning on the railing near the helm and seeing Jack nod in acknowledgement. "What are you going to do?" I questioned studying his intense expression and smiling seeing the storm wasn't bothering him in the least, it was the demonic presence we were chasing down at the moment that was worrying him.

"I'm going to chase that bloody thing down, and make its life as miserable as it did ours." Jack stated studying the rapidly disappearing form and realizing we might have to land on the island against Tia Dalma's better judgment. "This doesn't look good love…ask Tia what to do." He stated seeing the presence disappear among the black clouds now threatening overhead.

I nodded and made my way back across the deck, I also managed to fall flat on my back right at Tia Dalma's feet. I explained what Jack wanted and saw her expression turn from concerned to dark, she then nodded in response to this and started to fiddle in the bag around her shoulder. _"She's determined."_ I realized ducking as a cracking sound echoed around us and several crates basically exploded violently. I yanked Tia Dalma down to the deck covering her and myself when the debris rained down above us. Tia Dalma bluntly cursed standing and shaking off debris, before continuing her search watching me study our surroundings for another unknown attack. I noticed Ragetti halt in his tracks followed by Pintel who peered around seeing we were good and run off again.

"That presence is very powerful…It's not wise to chase it to the island, but we've no choice now." Tia Dalma stated softly. "Ye ready for a war girl?" she questioned watching my intense study of the area stop.

"Nope…but I'm good to go." I stated with a small smile following the woman who was making her way quickly across the deck. "Duck!" I called both of us ducking several flying pieces of another shattered stack of crates. "This is ridiculous…all I did was get my best friend back." I murmured dryly before spotting Tia Dalma again heading for the helm.

I paused ducking another bunch of attacks and continued across the deck nearly colliding with several crewmen on my way. I finally made it to the helm and flopped on the deck trying to catch my breath, watching Tia Dalma do the same both of us seeing Jack was studying the damages flying across the ship and making sure no one was too hurt. _"This is going to be an adventure we can all live without."_ Jack thought with an annoyed look turning into another swell and chuckling faintly, watching both Tia Dalma and myself become soaked in the process. I spit out a mouth full of sea water and gave Jack a dark look, before watching Tia Dalma stand shaking out her hair and dress glaring out across the ocean at the island slowly approaching in the distance.

"That thing is trying to keep us from the island." Tia Dalma stated bluntly, before grasping my arm and hauling me between her and Jack. "Ye and Jack are coming with me to that thing…yer two friends are coming too." She stated without a note of argument in her voice, and then she again disappeared across deck nearly colliding with several people in her way.

"She's scary." I stated softly seeing Jack allow a smirk on his face before shrugging.

"Compared to what we're chasing…she's minor." Jack murmured nodding in the direction of Gibbs watching the anchors being dropped. "We're going to have to fight this with the longboats." He stated grasping my hand and leading me across the deck.

"_And I thought my ideas were crazy."_ I thought slipping and nearly pulling us both to the deck, but Jack caught his balance and mine too. Soon we were at the side of the ship staring at the all too near island in the distance, Will, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, Jack and myself looking like a final resort going into battle. I hated the imagery I was getting, and wondered if this was going to turn into something along the lines of custard's last stand, or worse. Tia Dalma tossed in her satchel and followed in after Elizabeth and Will who were both determined to end this mess, I followed in after her and wrapped my arms around Jack, caring less if Elizabeth liked it or not. Soon we were fighting against the waves in the long boat, on our way to the unknown and probably certain doom to put it bluntly. The closer we got to the island the less resistance we received and soon we were on the beach staring at a large gaping wound, or so it appeared in the side of a rocky cliff in the middle of the island. The strange opening was swirling with a black, red, and gray like mist so dark and inky, it was like looking into oil. I did not like the island or the gaping hole before us and felt Jacks hand tighten on mine observing Tia Dalma pause in front of us.


	24. Chapter 24: Demonic Destruction

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Demonic Destruction**

"It reminds me of a movie I once saw at your house." Elizabeth murmured thoughtfully studying the inky substance and smiling faintly at my thoughtful expression. "The one with Nemo…and dreams, something like that?" she questioned thoughtfully.

"_Little Nemo and the adventures in Slumberland._ Or at least I think that is what it was called." I murmured watching Tia Dalma studying the inky like substance and glancing at her bag full of various concoctions. "Tia…I don't think we should be standing around here." I whispered softly getting an odd feeling something was wrong and noting Elizabeth yank Will sideways forcing us all to fall away from a sudden sinking part in the sand.

"Very observant of ye." Tia Dalma muttered crossly before standing and removing the sand from her body. "Jack, girl you go that way…Lizzie and ye go that way." She muttered pointing us on either side of the opening and spreading out various items from her bag.

Spreading out so thin I knew wasn't the best of her plans, but I could see she clearly had something up her sleeve and held tight to Jacks arm. Elizabeth waved over at me with a familiar goofy grin on her face which brought a smile to mine, I had my best friend back and she clearly didn't care that I was infatuated with Jack. I jumped back quickly as something from the strange blackness created a crater very close my feet and glanced over seeing Elizabeth had repeated the action. Whatever was in that portal did not like what Tia Dalma was doing and did not appreciate our presence or involvement by any means. Jack yanked us both backwards watching another crater bluntly form where both of us once stood and noticed Will and Elizabeth both fall into a tangled heap studying the odd portal before us. _"Tia whatever ye plan on doing, ye do it soon woman."_ Jack thought seeing Tia Dalma was paying no mind to the random attacks and had avoided several of her own, I met Jacks dark gaze and could see a warmth hidden there understanding that he may not trust anyone, with the exception of claiming he could me, but in that gaze I saw a man concerned with those he once deemed friends and could see he was rattling his brain for some kind of distraction. _"This is a war and we're the moving targets."_ I thought yelping in surprise when the sand gave from under me and glanced up catching Jacks offered hand glancing down into a blackness resembling the portal we were currently trying to close, I then felt myself hauled to my feet and pulled into Jacks arms glancing down into the hole with a sickening feeling. The hole emanated evil, hatred, and once you looked into that hole you did see your life flash before your eyes and also learned there was more to be made of your life, and not to give into the darkness.

"Ye alright love?" Jack questioned watching as I nodded glancing across hesitantly at Elizabeth who was being held back by Will. I waved over indicating I was fine and saw her relax her concern a familiar sight once again. "That place radiates a hell…I would rather not visit." He stated firmly before watching Tia Dalma face the portal and throw a small glass bottle full of an odd green liquid into the strange portal.

"YE ALL GET READY TO MOVE!" Tia Dalma called hearing an odd fizzing sound and watching the odd portal pulsate before several of the holes opened at once.

Jack, I, Will and Elizabeth were all madly moving around in some strange like dance avoiding the hundreds of opening and closing holes, finally after several minutes we glanced around seeing one another was fine and all turned seeing Tia Dalma's eyes were glinting with power and amusement. _"That woman is as crazy as I thought she was."_ I thought studying Tia Dalma who glanced down at several more of the bottles at her feet, smiling with a satisfied grin. Tia Dalma then started to motion us back toward her and soon we were about ten feet from here and each other, studying the opening that was pulsating almost in anger, a steady drum like beat emanating from the portal. I glanced up hearing a startled yell and saw Will suddenly become claimed by one of the holes, both Jack and I running to help Elizabeth lift him out seeing Tia Dalma glance up nervously at the portal.

"Come on mate." Jack called all three of us grabbing onto Will and hauling him up, falling into a tangled mass.

"Ye four…move." Hissed Tia Dalma tossing us each one of the odd colored bottles. "Ye each throw one of those on my count, this should close that thing and reveal our friendly presence…that took over the lass." She stated sounding thoroughly agitated with what she deemed a war and watching the four of us scatter back to our places.

"We're going to be dancing good this time." Muttered Jack sarcastically before glancing up at the odd portal and ducking a tentacle that seemed to reach from within the thing. "Ye aren't the Kraken." He muttered darkly watching all of us toss the bottles on Tia Dalma's signal.

"Liz!" I called startled to see her lifted by one of the now several tentacles that seemed to come from the thing the minute the bottles hit.

We watched in surprise seeing Elizabeth dangling upside down flailing her arms and cursing avidly at the thing wrapped around her ankle. I caught a bottle on reflex in mid-air thrown from Tia Dalma and nodded running up to the tentacle dodging a couple others on the way and opened the bottle, before tossing the liquid all over the strange limb which retreated violently swinging back into the hole dropping Elizabeth into the sand. I helped Elizabeth to her feet and the both of us ran back to our places seeing the random holes had appeared and the tentacles were also on the attack. _"This is too familiar."_ Jack thought seeing Will had a sour look on his face and was randomly swiping at the tentacles with his sword, while dodging the many holes around his feet.

"Tia we can't keep this up…you have to hit it with all you've got." I said seeing the odd woman nod in agreement before hauling her satchel from the ground and swinging it around, and round letting it fly into the black abyss.

"Back to the boat!" cried Tia Dalma all of us turning rapidly and running full tilt back toward the awaiting craft hearing several odd noises behind us.

Once to the safety of the boat I glanced over my shoulder with the others and watched the portal turn the sickly color of Tia Dalma's potion. The strange portal was pulsating dangerously then and giving of a sound that reminded me of fireworks being ready to go off. All of us ducked behind the boat hearing a loud crackling explosion and feeling a hurricane like breeze scream around us, before all hesitantly glancing up from the boat seeing a shifting mist of charcoal standing where the portal once was, moving back and forth slowly. I noticed the presence gave off the same odd pulsating of the portal and noticed Elizabeth staring at the thing her eyes oddly glazed. Tia Dalma shook Elizabeth very hard watching her snap back to reality and narrow her eyes at her darkly. _"It no longer has any place to go."_ Tia Dalma thought with a smug smile watching as the rest of us followed her into the open pausing several feet from the odd presence. From what I gathered the presence had no defined shape, solid form, nor was it a substance I was familiar with. The presence gave off that foreboding feeling like the portal once had, but now it was faint almost as though now that the portal was gone it was less then it once was.

"You destroyed my family, home, and my way to run free." Hissed an eerie voice still sounding remarkable like Elizabeth's once had, forcing us all to watch the form take on a definite form, but this form was a gray fog that resembled Elizabeth. "You shall all die on this island for interfering in our return to this realm." She stated warningly.

"You're not aloud to use my form or my voice." Grumbled Elizabeth crossing her arms watching as I rolled my eyes observing the strange presence with curious eyes.

"Ye have nowhere to run…I can finish ye off easily enough, send ye back to the hell you came from." Tia Dalma stated darkly holding her very last bottle of the potion in her hand and seeing a stunned look cross the presence face.

"You weren't meant for this journey…this is all because of you." Hissed the strange being turning to me and watching Jack with an amused mocking smile wrap his arms protectively around me and pull me close. "You can't stop me Jack…it would have been a great power to return you to a different hell…now I'm alone and so shall she be." She hissed starting toward us pausing when Elizabeth grabbed the potion from Tia Dalma and stood in front of Jack and myself.

"You tricked me, promised me something I can never have again, nearly destroyed my love life, best friend and even near killed that bloody pirate. I won't have you doing anymore damage…I miss my mother but she would not want this." Elizabeth stated sounding overly brave and making me roll my eyes, I hated when she got like this, mostly because I had seen her kill Jack in one of these fits of bravery and seen her do many other stupid things over time.

"This is going to be interesting." Jack stated thoughtfully aware of my sour look and watching Elizabeth do an odd swing with her hand and pitch the glass bottle dead center of her target. "What was that wheelie thing?"

"A softball pitch…I'm not the catcher this time." I stated with a grin all of watching the strange presence spit in a rage like manner before vanishing in the same aspect as the portal had. "Bye, bye." I muttered waving mockingly at the now gone form and seeing the others glance around at each other.


	25. Chapter 25: Saying Goodbye?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Special thank you to all my readers & Reviewers, You're all very wonderful and I thank you for the encouragment._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Saying Goodbye?**

"_No more demons."_ I was well aware we all looked as though we had survived a massive war, not to mention I noticed an almost scathing look coming from Elizabeth and started to wonder what was bugging her. Jack considered the situation around us on the island while the others got the boat ready to head back to the Pearl. I felt a hand firmly wrap around my wrist and was tugged rather quickly away from the others still concentrating on getting off the island and back to safety.

"You didn't fall for his manipulations right?" I met that family honey gaze and could see Elizabeth was right back to her old warning self, she was also right back to ordering me around and this time no demon was involved. "Don't let him fool you Blair and don't give me that look. You may be staying around that man, but do not get close…we're going back home so I can get things ready for the wedding…" she saw my eyes narrow at her usual bossy nature and sighed, she could already see it was too late to get through to me, which meant she had to be downright mean now. "…you're going to have to say goodbye, he isn't welcome in Port Royal and will be hung. You have to let Jack Sparrow go…face facts you two can't be together, he's…well…Jack and you have a place in both mine and your world, he unfortunately doesn't." she released my wrist and returned to help the others leaving me there staring after her.

I hated to admit it but Elizabeth was right, how was I going to keep him safe around Port Royal and how was I supposed to go back and forth with him. I realized then and there I had to face it, no matter how much I wanted to be part of Jacks life it wouldn't work. Jack was a free spirit much like myself but there were consequences with choosing that freedom, ones I couldn't take into consideration due to my friends and family. _"LIFE IS TOO CRUEL!" _I wanted to yell into the winds, but all I managed was a depressed sigh. I had a funny feeling Elizabeth could point out who she felt was right for me and allowed a disgusted look on my face; I would stay home indefinitely before becoming a porcelain military wife. Jack without my knowledge had approached me from the side; I felt a hand gently clasp my wrist drawing my attention from my darker thoughts and jumped.

I glanced up at that familiar dark gaze and tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Lizzie said something to put your mood back down, what's going on love?" Jacks eyes were so intent I almost, I mean almost broke down but shrugged offering a forced smile.

"No worries…she's annoyed that we've gotten close." I saw a familiar gold laced smirk and couldn't help the chuckle I offered, he was so cocky it was almost cute. "Ship…I need a bath even if I have to jump overboard to accomplish it." I heard Elizabeth murmuring something similar and found myself shaking my head.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves back on the ship with a cheering crew, I was rather surprised when I was shoved carefully inside Jacks cabin and the door was shut behind me. I heard the stories start outside the doors and couldn't help but smirk at the tub of water which had been placed inside the room. _"Apparently jumping overboard in the nude to wash wasn't as appealing to him as I thought."_ I slipped out of my grungy cloths and slid into the warm water washing up quickly before a certain pirate got other ideas in mind; I then slid out drying off and finding my red tunic and black pants. I sat down on the edge of Jacks bed brushing through my wet hair and pondered over what I hated to think about, I would have to say goodbye to the pirate I had grown very fond of. I hadn't shaken the connection I had with him but everything Elizabeth had said made perfect sense to me, I knew he valued his freedom and wouldn't do anything to change that. I sighed miserably glancing around the cabin and made a mental note to enjoy what time I still had with him. I would deal with Port Royal, home and an annoying naval officer when I had to, not before.

Jack marched into the cabin without knocking and offered an amused grin. "Scowling doesn't fit yer pretty face love." I tossed my brush back into my bag and crossed my arms in response.

"You didn't knock…again." He just grinned walking over eyeing me with an almost disappointed expression on his face. "Yes I'm done, deal with it." An arm wrapped around my waist tugging me over closer to him.

That mischievous spark said everything in those dark eyes. "I can easily deal with that." He pulled me into a deep kiss, slowly drawing me into a deeper one which made me close my eyes. "Something is bothering ye…I can tell." He pulled back noting my expression turn almost sad. "We already sorted out the trust issue love…tell me what's bothering ye."

I groaned miserably, I hated the fact he had learned to read me so quickly. "Elizabeth pointed out several things I didn't like, or need reminding over." His dark gaze seemed to almost mock me, even if I knew it wasn't doing so. "I have to go back, I have to deal with the wedding, unfortunately the pompous white wigged Norrington, and I have to…" I took a breath at this. "…say goodbye to you." To my surprise Jacks arm left from around my waist and he stood. _"Mood killer."_ I scowled at this but kept my attention on his pacing.

Jack knew I was right; he started to pace sorting this out in his mind. He had been messed up so much before I come with the two most annoying people in his life, I had brought back the old Jack and now, I would be leaving. This had never bothered him in all his life, he had never been able to trust anyone before me either which struck him as odd. _"This girl drops in, makes me the old me and then disappears. It's like some bloody nightmarish fairytale."_ He was aware of the blue eyes following his pacing and stopped wondering if he had warn a hole in the floor yet. He wondered why he cared all over again and turned to meet my concerned look. _"That's why I care…it's because she does, bloody hell. I didn't know I would learn to trust someone from another century."_ He again started pacing waving his hands in an annoyed fashion.

Finally after more time pacing and my gaze studying him anxiously he stopped. "We have to drop Tia Dalma off first…she may have an idea about this situation, until then…" I finally giggled at the amused expression on his face, he had a familiar devilish look in his face and I knew the problems had been forgotten for the time being.

I attempted to say something but didn't get in a word once his lips found mine, I again fell into that familiar embrace and ignored all the troubles that would eventually be coming. I knew somehow that Tia Dalma wouldn't be able to fix everything and just let his optimism be, I was happy at the moment and intended on keeping it that way. I was vaguely aware of pacing in the room and slowly rolled over staring up at Jack, I couldn't help but smile at his odd thoughtful expression. _"At least he's wearing pants this time…I don't want to return yet."_ I frowned as those familiar thoughts once again invaded my mind. Jack got the feeling someone was watching him and peered down at his bed; there I was again observing him with a whisper of a frown on my face. _"Bloody hell…she's thinking again."_ He stopped in his pacing walking over sitting down on the bed. I felt a hand lace lightly through my hair and registered Jack; I offered him an encouraging smile even though I knew a goodbye was eminent.

Jack knew that look and realized I wasn't dancing around the matter. "Ye know something…why do I get the feeling as optimistic as I'm attempting to be; ye already know what's going to happen?" I sighed meeting that dark gaze and offered another almost sad smile.

"Because I know what will happen if you're caught, Tia Dalma may be a voodoo queen…but even she can't perform miracles. I also know that even if you are Captain Jack Sparrow that would be stupid to attempt to go directly into Port Royal." I leaned against him, feeling him settle back down in the bed. "Besides…you have a memory of an irritating blonde giving you a hard time and adventures on the sea. Why worry…enjoy being yourself again." I leaned up kissing him before another word could leave his mouth. _"I don't want to say goodbye, but I don't see anyway around it. He has plenty of girls that would swoon at his feet out there; he doesn't need me in his life."_ I felt him return the kiss, but I could already sense something had changed and it made me very nervous.

Jack was out on deck while I gathered my things around; after we dropped of Tia Dalma it would be a mad dash across Port Royal and a bunch more chaos which I really didn't need. I felt more or less depressed and had sensed a mood change in Jack; I was also trying to avoid Elizabeth. All things considered if Elizabeth attempted to approach me that day she might have found herself overboard. I dressed into a white peasant top and tan pants cautiously emerging from the cabin, I ran smack into Will who had apparently been awaiting for my emergence into the world. Will could see the sad look in my eyes and knew Elizabeth had been right about her little lecture, she had basically killed the happy spirit I had on the trip and could see it clearly.

I started to walk around Will with a mumbled apology, but he wasn't quite as willing to leave me alone as I wanted. "Blair…" I sighed meeting that familiar dark gaze, I wanted to bolt right then. "…I know what happened, don't let her crush you so easily. You were so happy and now you're going to let Elizabeth get to you after all the hell you went through to get that pirate?" he smiled seeing an amused look take over my sad expression. "I know saying goodbye is horrible to you right now, but no one said it was permanent. Jack isn't that easily put off and you of all people should know that." He glanced around making sure Elizabeth wasn't around, she would throttle him if she knew he was encouraging me.

Will made a good point, I knew from my obsession with the movies Jack never quit. "Point taken…she just seems so sure I should be with Norrington…yuck." I shuddered at the thought of becoming one of those typical porcelain dolls. "She seems to have forgotten that thing of mine; she always said I was too much of a free spirit…once when we were little she accused me of being a pirate." I frowned at the memory, not long after that both of us had fallen from the tree and she had broken one of her fingers in the process. "I also remember her father lecturing me in much of the same manner…after she broke her finger." I glanced up hearing orders being given across the ship.

"I guess you will just have to put that overactive mind to good use." Will walked off to do his work and left me there staring after him lost in thought.

Overactive mind indeed, for once I considered what I had witnessed since meeting Jack and Tia Dalma and realized that Will made a valid point. Who was to say Tia Dalma couldn't perform miracles, just because she was odd, bossy and even stranger in person didn't mean she wasn't capable. I finally allowed a genuine smile to cross my face, maybe I had hope of keeping in touch with Jack after all. I noticed Tia Dalma's bayou was coming up in the distance and we would be making our stop shortly, I also took notice that Jack was now walking around the ship ordering her things to be loaded into one of the boats in preparation for her return. _"Duck!"_ I saw Pintel dodge one of Tia's bags, which she again tossed about lazily and watched Marty again find himself underneath the large tote.

I ran over and lifted the thing off of him. "Marty…alright?" he nodded giving Tia Dalma a look that could kill, I then helped Pintel pull him to his feet and watched the bag find the boat. "I can't help but wonder if she brought her whole house with her." I was aware of hands resting on my shoulders and turned meeting a familiar gold smirk and dark eyes.

"She might have done that…she kept us all in one piece though." Jack smirked at my rather annoyed look and saw Tia Dalma toss another of her many deadly bags, both of us dodged to the side from this one. "Watch it woman!" I giggled at his remark watching her pause long enough to ignore him and toss another barely missing us both.

I reached up covering his mouth. "Don't say anything you may regret when asking for her help again." I smiled at his muffled reply and removed my hand.

Jack rose a brow at the sudden optimism in my voice. "What changed yer mind so easily love?" I met those dark eyes and offered a secretive smile; I then glanced around making sure Elizabeth wasn't within ear shot.

"My overprotective brother wannabe." I pointed to Will in the distance who was grumbling about the load on the boat that was nearly ready to get Tia Dalma home. "He reminded me of two very important things. One you are too stubborn for your own good, and two…I'm not much better." He chuckled at this and nodded in agreement. "You didn't have to agree with me Jack." I swatted his arm and started toward the long boat.

He smirked following slowly behind; she was getting to him in more ways then one. Elizabeth took notice to how well they were getting along and cursed, this was not going in her favor. She studied me and Jack as he come up behind me and lifted me without warning. _"She isn't listening to me…as usual."_ Elizabeth all but grit her teeth watching how easily I was ignoring her advice and put more effort into her work then always.

"Put me down Jack." I attempted to squirm from his grasp and failed miserably in the attempt. He slowly maneuvered me to the side of the ship and I stopped struggling instantly. "Not over the side either…otherwise you will be a very sore captain." I threatened hearing him chuckle at my pathetic attempts of getting away. "Fine carry me then, you drop me I will violently throttle you." I quite squirming and stared straight ahead with a frustrated look on my face, Will took notice along with Gibbs and both shook their heads in amusement.

"Ye be too nice Blair." I shrugged to the best to my ability and felt myself slowly released. "Let's see if the voodoo queen can be helpful again." I glanced over watching Elizabeth waving her hands around irritably, she was apparently ranting to Tia Dalma no less.


	26. Chapter 26: Spells & Voodoo Queens

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Spells & Voodoo Queens**

**--Elizabeth & Tia Dalma--**

Elizabeth proceeded to huff along in her anger driven speech. "He can't have her Tia; she's my best friend and my sanity. She's so infatuated with that bloody man I can't reason with her…" she met the woman's gaze before her taking notice to her curious expression. "You have to do something to change this." She winced already getting the metal image of what Blair would do to her if she found out what she was up to.

Tia Dalma halted in her tossing of another of her many bags and eyed Elizabeth like she had grown another head. "Ye daft girl?" Elizabeth lowered her gaze and shook her head, determination reflected in those honey colored eyes. "Ye want me to undo what's already been done…two take those two apart?" she nodded staring at Blair and Jack who appeared far too comfortable around each other for her liking. "Ye listen to me and listen good girl." She considered her next words carefully. "According to ye and yer rambling that girl felt a connection with that man long before she met him, she changed him back to whom he was before ye so kindly messed it all up. I am not changing their destiny for yer petty reasoning, she knows what she is doing and for once in yer bloody life let her be happy. Life doesn't revolve around what ye want…she deserves what she wants, she has been through just as much hell as ye…in her own way and world." Tia ignored the attempted retort and tossed her bag to the nearest pirate marching off.

Elizabeth stared after her retreating form, her words still ringing in her thoughts. _"Tia just told me off."_ She glowered at her for a long time and then allowed her eyes to travel to the still goofing around pair across the ship; Jack had a hold on Blair's wrists and was ignoring her attempt to pull away. "I haven't seen her that happy in ages." She started at the spoken thought and sighed. "I just can't allow it…after we leave the bayou and return this will be all over. She can settle down with someone more acceptable in society." She turned to return to her duties, she didn't feel like facing the voodoo queens' home after being told off.

**--Original POV--**

I sighed attempting to pull my wrists loose again; Jack as usual was being unreasonable about letting me do what I wanted to do in his presence. "You're impossible, let go." His smirk only broadened at this, I shrugged twisting around and catching his foot attempting to flip him.

"Nice try love…I learned that trick from someone along one of my adventures as it were." I met those laughing dark eyes and smiled slightly.

"Alright, but did they show you…" I leaned into him feeling his momentum change and then twisted back moving sideways and forcing him to land on the deck, unfortunately due to my natural grace I landed beside him. "…Not how it's supposed to go." He chuckled after the initial shock wore off and glanced up at me.

"Aye…I figured that out." He stood offering me a hand to my feet and sighed thoughtfully. "Ye ready to convince Tia Dalma love?" I nodded at this and followed him into the boat.

I leaned against Jack on our way into the familiar darkened bayou, each time we went into the place various images from _"Lake Placid._" And other various alligator related movies went through my mind, once I spotted the familiar shack in the distance I wondered briefly if it would ever appear safe, I noticed several people had appeared in the swamp apparently welcoming her home. Some of this unnerved me and some of it didn't, all I cared about right then was finding a way around saying goodbye to Jack because I didn't want to, to begin with. I noticed Tia Dalma's eyes had remained observing us intently an odd almost knowing glint hidden in their dark depths and it reminded me that she had spoken with Elizabeth earlier. _"I want to know what Liz said to you."_ My concerns were that Elizabeth was a step ahead and somehow had convinced Tia Dalma to help her instead, I wasn't sure I was off but something told me that this wasn't the case.

"Ye be careful with my stuff." Tia Dalma was out of the boat and headed straight up to her shack before any of us could blink at her actions. "Ye two come up here now." She stated sticking her head out of the shack long enough to point to me and Jack before vanishing from sight again.

"_Pushy."_ I hesitated on the small dock to her shack exchanging curious looks with Jack, we then started up to the shack hearing the others complaining about all the things they had to unload and bring up with them. Once inside Jack led the way through ducking several things on our way past, I stayed far away from a particularly nasty looking set of jars and nearly yelped at the sight of a jar holding a large moving spider. Finally Jack managed to lead us to the familiar table in the room, Tia Dalma wasn't there and soon we heard muttering from her secret back room. Jack eyed me with a 'what is that woman up to' look before hesitantly tugging me nearer to the room, both of us jumped back with a startled sound when Tia Dalma suddenly come charging from the room and sat down at the table among her crab claws. She smirked up at us and tossed a few more claws extra into the mix; I noticed Jack eye her suspiciously for this action and wondered what he knew that I didn't.

Tia Dalma studied her claws for several minutes and finally met our curious gazes. "Ye two expect me to perform miracles? I'm not that skilled." She noticed Jacks cross look and my slight frown. "But…" she glanced up hushing instantly when Will, Ragetti, Pintel, Marty, Gibbs, and Anna-Maria brought in some of her many bags. "Come with me." She motioned to the backroom and watched both of us hesitate outside the beaded curtain.

She reached out catching both mine and his wrist yanking us into the room without warning. "Watch it woman." He growled glaring at Tia Dalma and noticing she was still dragging on me he quickly followed.

Inside the room were rows and rows of shelves, barrels, crates, chests, and various other things. It was overly crowded and reminded me of a thrift store back in my time; she released my wrist instantly near two bookcases and again disappeared from view muttering away. _"She's off her rocker."_ Jack paused behind me eyeing her like she had finally lost all her sense, if she had any to begin with. I ducked several flying books, scrolls and other documents before she come back through waving her hands in a frustrated manner. She then went past Jack into another section of the room making him duck a flying small chest and cursing herself about something. I was startled when Jack pulled me roughly into his arms and back into a section of books away from more flying objects, Tia Dalma had apparently forgotten whatever she was looking for.

"Bloody hell!" I glanced up at Jacks muttered familiar saying meeting his dark eyes momentarily. "I think she finally went off the deep end." Tia Dalma was there making us both jump at her sudden appearance.

"Ye keep that to yerself Jack…I'm quite sane thank ye." She then disappeared into another part of the room.

I could feel the giggles building and tried desperately to stop them. "Matter of opinion." I whispered not being able to contain a tiny chuckle.

Tia Dalma again appeared after my brief opinion. "Ye are wise to magic girl, why would ye think I have any way of keeping the inevitable from happening?" I met her dark gaze seeing something flicker there that made me a bit nervous.

I shrugged not really sure how to answer her, Jack glanced back and forth at us for a moment and watched her disappear again. _"What was that all about?"_ he followed the retreating form and glanced behind them hearing complaints from the others out in the main room. I wondered what Tia Dalma had meant and got a feeling Jack would be asking just as many questions once we were out of here. Before he had the chance to ask Tia Dalma had emerged carrying a tiny chest and smirked at my puzzled look, she had something up her sleeve.

"Sit." I felt like saying 'arf' but decided against it and turned following Jack over to a set of chairs set in the room near a small table, Tia Dalma sat behind the table eyeing us both with an amused glint in her eyes. "Ye need to answer me girl…I know ye be wise to magic, you knew what I mixed into my potions and some of the herbs as well." I felt my eyes widen slightly in surprise, she knew more about me then I thought. "Do ye know enough to do spells, or just potions?" I met Jacks curious gaze and offered a meek smile, I didn't really like where this was going.

"Little bit of both…Elizabeth always lectured me, I kept it pretty much low key." I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do with Jack, I hadn't bothered bringing up the whole magic thing because of the hell he had went through to begin with. "Why?"

"Because ye are going to say the enchantment." Tia Dalma offered a far to amused smile seeing Jack eyeing her suspiciously. "Ye stop muttering about my things and get those longboats ready…yer Captain and friend will be out soon!" she called out into the room hearing the muttering disperse. "Ye ready?"

I sat there totally stumped. "Ready?" Before I could confirm a yes or no Jack stood.

"I'm not getting mixed into magic again Tia…once was plenty." I glanced up meeting that familiar dark gaze and saw a bit of doubt there watching me.

"Ye got into it more then once…and don't eye the girl like that. Elizabeth tried to convince me to help her be rid of ye and her infatuation with ye. Sit down Jack." She pointed to me to make her point, against his better judgment he immediately returned to his seat. "Now…" she glanced over a piece of parchment in her hands. "…read this." I took the parchment from her hands and frowned curiously.

"What language?" She smirked something in her eyes again making me irritated. "What the…" I stopped watching the strange jumble of symbols form into words. "Right…" I felt Jacks gaze penetrating on me and sighed, it was time to deal with things as they come. "Seeking that which can not remain…" I had to pause taking a breath, something felt odd around me at the moment and I couldn't quite place it. "Can remain with determination, cunning and insight…if one wants it enough, this enchantment is of protection of those seeking this impossibility. Impossibilities are possibilities if the will is strong enough and the spirit is determined enough, so it shall be." I glanced up at Tia Dalma completely confused, the enchantment made absolutely no sense and her expression remained one of amusement.

"Ye know something love…I think yer both daft." I felt the paper removed from my hands and turned to face Jack.

"I was born that way…not sure about her." I smiled seeing a small smirk appearing in his face, he wasn't mad but I knew he had a lot of questions. "Tia…how was that supposed to help?"

"Ye tell me…when ye figure it out." Tia Dalma stood and motioned for us to leave. "If ye have more demon problems…leave me out of it." She smiled almost mischievously before Jack gave her a dark look and we both headed out through the familiar maze of jars and such inside her shack.

I stopped outside staring down at the waiting crew; he paused beside me eyeing me almost curiously. _"She knows something."_ I started to turn back and felt a grasp latch onto my arm. Jack shook his head and motioned for me to go down, I met his gaze and realized there was nor arguing with him at the moment. Reluctantly I started down to the longboat. I took my seat aware of Jacks arm coming to rest around my shoulders briefly before we saw Will eyeing us both with a 'what happened' expression on his face. He shrugged ordering them out of the bayou and back toward the Pearl, I took notice that it was starting to get dark upon our return to the pearl and found I was still contemplating what happened. I felt myself lifted to my feet without warning and let out a startled sound.

"Ye aren't staying in the boat all night long love." I gave Jack an almost frustrated look before starting up the ladder of the ship, Elizabeth had briefly poked her head down to see what had made me yell out and rolled her eyes returning to work. "Lizzie still appears slightly annoyed."

I ignored him aware he was probably still thinking over what happened at Tia Dalma's. Once my feet touched the deck I observed the crew instantly come alive with Jacks orders to head back to Port Royal, I also took notice to Elizabeth satisfied look before she walked quickly away. _"Don't look too happy Liz."_ Will briefly poked my arm making me glance up at him and I realized he knew more had happened then I was letting on. I shrugged shooing him off and ignored the muttered curses that followed; I had to sort things out with Jack and figure out what the hell the enchantment would do. Cautiously I walked toward his cabin and entered seeing he was currently sitting in his chair, feet propped up in a lazy manner but his eyes were full of questions. I just hoped he didn't see the situation as a reason to not trust me after all the hell it took me to get him that far.

He took notice to my nervous behavior and found himself smirking. "Ye need to explain…and relax." I glanced up at him curious to why he was being so calm at the moment. "Ye haven't given me a reason not to have trust in ye Blair, but…ye now have me a bit concerned with the knowledge ye failed to share." I sighed at this, he was very good at making someone feel like a heel and manipulating the answer he wanted in the process.

"I didn't expect to have to worry about magic, demons or such. I never expected for Elizabeth to actually bring me along or to meet you either. In my time I have a very weird fascination with magic and other odd things, it comes sort of natural to me to be odd. If I had known I would have to announce that I knew something about magic…you would have known." I crossed my arms, I sounded more annoyed then I thought possible and at the moment that arrogant smirk of his was trying on what few patience I still maintained. "Oh and Tia Dalma is a bit further gone then I thought, I have no idea what the enchantments supposed to do." I frowned crossing my arms and glanced up at the ceiling, I felt the door press into my back when I leaned into it and waited for Jacks smart retort, or yelling fit I was lost on which would occur first.


	27. Chapter 27: Who’s the Comedian?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Special thank you to all my reviewers, it's muchly appreciated everyone and I am sorry if I don't seem to say it enough. I got my files back, so expect more updates soon._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Who's the Comedian?**

He sat there studying his desk in thought before seeing I was trying everything to avoid looking at him. _"She does have a point…I wonder what that bloody voodoo queen expected to happen with those words."_ He finally swung his feet down and stood walking over to me. "Ye have a lot of words to share on the subject I see." I met those dark eyes seeing he was laughing at me, at least his eyes were. "Again ye said something I didn't expect…now that ye got that sorted, do ye have any idea what she was referring too?" I shrugged, what did I know about the crazy woman except from the movies.

"Clueless…she's by far stranger in person." I slid to the side starting to go into the room, but hands landed on either side of me blocking my path. "You have an over active…" I stopped hearing a light tap on the door, or rather a very sharp one. _"I know that sound."_ He winced at the familiar sound and allowed me the freedom to slide away from the door.

Jack opened the door with an annoyed flourish. "What can I do for ye Lizzie?" he met her wrathful gaze and noted the sneer she offered in his direction.

"Is she in there?" Sensing something was off Jack decided on an interesting approach.

"Yes…she's asleep, was a long day." He sounded cynical which amused me slightly. "Now what do ye want woman?" I took the cue and slipped easily over to the bed making myself face away pretending to sleep.

Elizabeth barged her way into the cabin and studied the lump among Jacks bed. "I want you to say goodbye to her and leave her alone. You break hearts Jack and she is too good for you, she needs someone dependable and not obsessed with freedom. She has her own obsession with freedom and it takes all the patience I have to keep her head down to earth. I won't let you hurt her…she's already going to be pining away for you as it is. Break it off and explain I'm right…or else." She waited seeing Jacks eyes widen slightly at her threatening tone, he then studied her his eyes narrowing slightly.

He took a deep breath forcing his voice to remain level. "Did ye ever ask her what she wants Lizzie? Apparently ye haven't…ye know she is different and wouldn't be happy, she's different a lot like ye once was, but she won't give up that freedom. I can see it in her every day, she may be from another century……but she understands what it's like to be caged by society. I bet if ye asked her what she wanted…ye wouldn't like the answer." He studied those dark honey eyes seeing Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant. "What are ye really afraid of?"

Elizabeth had been trying to be nice, but she could see something had changed in Jack and she didn't like it. "That you the infamous captain Jack Sparrow will break my best friends' spirit. You are a pirate, you desire freedom, rum, women, a life that she wouldn't be able to handle…you can't stay with just one woman." She crossed her arms with a smirk seeing his eyes narrow further. "Admit it Jack, you won't ever change."

He considered her words carefully. "Ye know Lizzie, as much as I hate to admit it, yer right." He knew I was listening to every word and knew his next comments could probably more then likely stir up more questions. "Ye didn't consider that yer best friend has something unique within her that scares ye more than anything…yer afraid that she could change me, or already has. Are ye afraid that just maybe her free spirit is enough…to make me the good man ye always claimed I was?" Elizabeth suddenly felt sick, was Jack admitting her worst fear? Could Blair actually make the famous pirate settle down to some extent?

"Are you saying that you would keep her with you and would not hurt her no matter what Jack Sparrow?" I held my breath in total shock, Elizabeth was showing her manipulative side again and oddly enough I wanted to know the answer. "Even if it meant giving up all your die hard female fans?" she crossed her arms seeing his eyes widen in stunned surprise, she had him right under her thumb and if he didn't answer right he had a feeling something would happen.

"_Ye just did something stupid mate. Can ye really honestly say that this twenty-first century woman has shown ye what love could be like? What the bloody hell did I just think?"_ Jack snapped from his thoughts eyeing Elizabeth's challenging gaze. "Yer challenging me Lizzie." It was a statement and she met those dark eyes nodding in response. _"Love may be too strong of a word, but ye have grown fond of her, ye could always see how things go…it's not an actual commitment. Could I actually stay with just one girl, this girl for a length of time and actually fall in love?"_ he carefully made his decision wondering what would happen in the future after it. "Fine Lizzie, ye win…Yes I would do all the above." He paused half expecting a startled sound from behind him, thankfully there was only silence.

"_HUH?"_ I knew my eyes had widened considerably and it took every ounce of my strength not to make some sort of startled sound. Jack was willing to actually take a chance and see if he could actually find someone to care for, and had chosen to give me that chance. I couldn't believe it and what was even stranger was I thought that just maybe he was sincere; he hadn't given me reason to doubt him since he confessed that he could actually trust me. I heard Elizabeth let out an annoyed huff before hearing the door slam. I had a feeling that eventually I would be on the receiving end of a very long conversation from Elizabeth once I went out on deck again.

I heard muttered swearing and sat up meeting a dark annoyed gaze staring back at me from leaning against the door. "Jack…you do realize that you did exactly the opposite of what Elizabeth expected?" he took a breath seeing I was a bit confused at the moment.

"Aye." He considered the conversation he had with Elizabeth just then and started to think over what to say to me next. "Ye look confused love." I offered a small smile and shrugged, obviously he was considering something. "I'm not entirely sure what I meant or said a few minutes ago…but I would like to see where this goes?" he rose a brow waiting for me to say something in turn.

"_He really does want to try something along the lines of a relationship thing?"_ I pondered that for a few minutes, apparently my thoughtful look made him have some doubts. "I would like to see where it leads too…but, are you sure Jack? I don't want Elizabeth being a challenging bitch to be the reason you want to do this, your life as it is, is important to you." I wished I had a camera right then considering the startled expression that appeared on his face; apparently giving him a chance to back out had been the last thing he expected.

"_Again yer to bloody nice for yer own good woman…ye just gave me the option of being my usual pirate self."_ His gaze settled steadily on me for several minutes, a bemused expression also settling across his face. "Why do ye have to be so different and complicated at the same time?" I offered him a sour look and crossed my arms offended by the comment.

"I resent that…and if that's the case, it's not on purpose." I noticed his familiar smug smirk and had a feeling I missed something. "What are you up to Jack?"

"Ye know I can prove you are complicated sometimes and being different isn't a bad thing." I sent him a scathing look and slowly slid from bed, I felt oddly annoyed with him and it had been a few days since that was actually prominent in my life.

"Care to put your sword where your mouth is?" He rose a brow at this and eyed me with an amused smirk.

"I won last time love…ye don't need to get all riled like Lizzie does." He realized his first mistake when my eyes narrowed in his direction. _"Bugger…I compared her to Lizzie."_ I walked past him and opened the door.

"Yes you won last time…this time might be different, especially after comparing me to her." I all but stomped from the cabin and went to the main deck.

I walked over to a barrel and settled down toying with my sword, I had drawn curious looks from Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Anna-Maria and a few others. When I was in one of these moods it was hard not to notice me, Will being wise to this walked cautiously over and placed a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I glanced up meeting his concerned brown gaze and muttered a curse glaring at Jack, who had kindly come onto the main deck a cocky swagger in his steps.

Will noticed my steady gaze and realized Jack had done something to set me off. "Blair…what happened?" I met his gaze and ignored the irritated look Elizabeth sent our way, she was still sore over what happened in the cabin.

"He…compared me to Liz…I challenged him." It was simple and to the point, Will's jaw slowly opened in surprise and he glanced up at Jack who casually leaned against the mast watching me with a familiar smug expression on his face. "I'm going to win this one, come hell in high water." I stood watching Will back off quickly.

Jack met my furious gaze and smirked. "What happens if I win?" I snorted in annoyance, but decided to play his little game.

"If you win." I met his amused gaze and allowed my sword to lower at my side. "What stipulations do you have this time Jack?" he come much closer then I wanted him to at the moment and he could tell I was annoyed at this.

"If ye win…I will let ye sleep in tomorrow." I met his amused gaze, somehow I had the feeling he had more planned then I knew. "If I win…" he leaned so close I could feel his breath warm against my ear as he whispered low enough only I could hear. "…I find some rope, any questions?" I could feel my face flush at his insinuations and hoped no one saw how red I really was.

"That was unnecessary Jack." I hissed hearing him chuckle already knowing he could see my red face. "If I win…you will have to do what I say tomorrow, especially if you insist on your option…when and if you win." He met my gaze with an almost hesitant smirk. "I'm serious."

"_Bloody hell…ye drive a hard bargain when irritated."_ He considered his options for a long moment; he could easily walk away from the fight and aggravate me or agree to my terms. _"Ye beat her before, not like ye won't this time mate."_ He smiled at this meeting my eyes and offered a mock bow. "Alright love…we have an accord." She nodded stepping cautiously back; she already saw the gleam in his eyes that indicated she wouldn't get a warning when he struck.

She caught the blow reflexively and held her ground allowing him to push her only so far, before she turned watching him easily catch himself and catch her blow from behind. _"She's fighting like a pirate now…good, this won't take long then."_ She easily rolled back from his attempted disarmament, and back to her feet driving him back a few feet.

**--Other POV--**

"Ye know tha girls got spunk…Jack looks to be tryin to keep his own." Will glanced at Anna-Maria with a small smile, maybe he taught Blair better then he thought. "Coarse he coul jus be messin with her." He frowned at this; he was all too familiar with how Jack worked.

"Will…do ye thin she has a chance?" Gibbs took a sip from his flask watching the pair dueling it out across the deck, he also took note to several of the crew scattering from their fight.

"I honestly don't know Gibbs. I do know she's good, but I get the feeling Jack hides just how much better he really is." He was aware of a warm arm wrapping around his waist and smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth observed the pair fighting and mentally kicked herself for her conversation with Jack earlier. _"I bloody encouraged him."_ She noticed Blair easily dodge Jack and walk around behind him tapping his shoulder mockingly with her sword. "Why does she have to be infatuated with him…it's not right." She crossed her arms in a huffy fashion feeling Will's arm come to rest around her shoulders. She took comfort in his arm, but knew he didn't agree with her point of view.

**--Original POV--**

I was half tempted to snap the end of my sword on his bum, but decided tapping on the shoulder would be a lot safer, especially as to not embarrass him in front of his crew.

"Ye know love…yer getting cocky." I smiled and shrugged ducking another blow, and easily dodged around the mast keeping it between me and him for the moment.

I eyed his annoyed expression and come up with a perfect retort. "If I'm cocky, what's your excuse Jack…you're always too arrogant for your own good." He offered a familiar smirk and easily went around beside me; he proceeded to send several blows my way. _"Shit he almost had me."_ I managed to maintain my sword and rolled flipping to my feet a short distance away.

"Careful with what ye say love…doesn't go well for ye." I ignored the laughter in his voice and took a breath, he was baiting me.

I kept my temper in check and met swords with him again. "Depends on how well I control my temper." I smiled sweetly and startled him by lifting my foot and shoving him backwards.

He landed with a rather annoyed sound, but maintained his sword easily catching the blow I thought would get me the win. "Careful, yer becoming more pirate like every minute." He grinned with an almost sly twinkle in his dark eyes and easily used my momentum to send me backwards and got back to his feet. _"I've toyed long enough."_

"_Oh crap."_ Jack without warning started sending more blows my way then I could manage, he easily had me and I knew it. To prove his point I soon saw my sword go sliding across the deck and stop at Marty's feet, he glanced between us for a moment and leaned down walking over with my sword in hand. I thanked him putting my sword away and gave Jack a look I hoped would wipe the smirk off his face, but it failed and I received a mock bow for the trouble. He put away his sword seeing the deck start to return to a normal state and wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulders.

"Don't look so miserable love…ye know the idea appealed to yer sense of adventure." I knew my face was crimson and pretended to concentrate on the boards at my feet. _"Bloody pirate."_ I refused to look up and kept my eyes fixated on the deck at my feet. "It's late, come along love…" his breath was again on my ear. "Ye can always try the ropes on me later." That got him an elbow to the gut and me promptly stalking off to the cabin.

I was red enough, why did he have to keep pushing. I ignored my amused smile slowly crossing my lips and walked over to my things pulling out an oversized long knee length nightgown and crawled into bed. I had no idea why I bothered, but I knew Jack had actually beat me in his own pirate fashion and sometimes really hated when he had a point. I rolled away hearing the door open and listened intently to his movements, I heard him humming a familiar tune while mumbling the words at various points. Slowly I felt movement beside me and rolled meeting amused dark eyes, as threatened he had rope in hand and caught my wrist before I had a chance to protest; not like I wanted to protest really anyway.

I ignored the gentle push of my shoulder and rolled over burying my head under the blankets, there was no way after last night he was getting me up early. _"He should know better."_ I felt a small smile cross my face before attempting to go back to sleep.

**--Jack's POV--**

He studied the stubborn lump beside him and smiled, there was no way he was getting her up without a lot more effort then he felt like putting in at the moment. Jack glanced out the window of his cabin and yawned drowsily, he had to make his morning rounds before Gibbs come knocking on the cabin door. _"I suppose I could let her sleep in a bit."_ He glanced back down at Blair and made one more attempt to get her attention, she snorted snuggling further into the bed. _"Right…that answers that then."_ He stood from bed and started dressing; cautiously he stuck his head out of his cabin expecting Elizabeth to be waiting to again lecture his intentions with her best friend.

Out on deck he proceeded to do his usual morning routine and smiled slightly at Gibb's curious expression. "Morning mate…things seem to be going well." He noticed Elizabeth was glaring at him furiously but ignored her. "How long before Tortuga?"

"Another day or so Captain." Jack nodded satisfied that things were running fairly well that morning and considered returning to rest a bit longer. "Ye wan me to keep things in order captain?" he smiled; Gibbs was apparently reading his expression at the moment.

"Aye Gibbs." He ignored Elizabeth's deadly gaze and started back down to his cabin. "Ye know Will; she keeps that up she might hurt herself." Will glanced at his fiancé and noticed the dark expression on her face. Before Will had the chance to retort Jack vanished into his cabin.

**--Original POV--**

I was aware of Jack settling back down into bed and felt an arm loosely drape around my waist pulling me close to him. _"Hah…even he's lazy today."_ I yawned tiredly and went back to sleep. I wasn't sure how much later, but I become aware of a gentle sensation against my neck and reluctantly opened my eyes. I rolled over and met an amused dark gaze seeing he had finally managed to get me awake. _"No fair."_ Unfortunately his grin was catching and I offered a smile in turn.

"I had a feeling that might get ye awake." I made a frustrated noise, but he was right in this case. "It's nearly noon love…time to go out on deck."

"Still too early and it's your fault I'm tired Jack Sparrow." I shifted slightly in bed making myself comfortable.

Jack stood dressing and studied me for a minute. "Captain…and as I recall ye didn't complain last night." I groaned pulling the blankets over my face; again I could feel the redness seeping into my face. "Up…or I may have a way to persuade ye."

I smiled removing the blanket from my face. "Don't make promises that will keep you detained from your crew and captaining the ship." He chuckled at that before strapping on his effects and observing me. "I'll be up in a minute." He nodded disappearing leaving me to my own means of dragging out of bed.

I got up cleaning up and pulled on a pale blue tunic with a pair of tan pants, I ran my hairbrush through my hair and started out the door only to smack into Elizabeth. _"Oh great! Here it comes."_ I frowned slightly already seeing that familiar look in her eyes and stifled a groan. I turned ignoring her and started up to the deck, but she caught my arm refusing to let me go.

I met that familiar honey gaze and sighed in defeat. "You have to say goodbye Blair…he isn't the right man for you, he's a pirate, cares for nothing but himself unless it suits him. I won't let you get hurt and I forbid you to spend any more time with him. Take your things back to Anna-Maria's cabin…and don't bother hanging around him." She started up to the deck ignoring the dark gaze that followed her.

"Elizabeth." My voice was just barely an audible hiss; she turned meeting my dark gaze. "You can't order me around…I will do what I want, don't pretend to understand me…as much as I adore having you as my friend…" I saw her eyes widen slightly at the tone in my voice. "I will choose whom I want to be with, and it won't be James Norrington." I slowly walked by her trying to avoid exploding with her, I was having considerable difficulty maintaining my temper at the moment.

"He can't come into Port Royal…you have no choice but to say goodbye." That was all it took, I turned coming within inches of her smirking face.

"I don't have to do anything. You are my dearest friend Elizabeth, but you've changed and it's very hard for me to respect you at all anymore." I immediately took off running to the main deck.

Once I was outside I saw Jack at the helm, but continued to sprint until I got to the back of the ship, I sat down leaning against the railing and stared up at the pale blue sky. The sun was warm against my face, the air slowly caressing my hair and senses. _"She is going to push me over the edge, why can't she understand me anymore?"_ I heard steps and looked up seeing Will had apparently come to talk with me. _"Big brother wannabe."_ I offered him a small smile before closing my eyes and leaning back again. He hesitantly sat down beside me and waited for me to relax and explain what was going on. He already had a very good idea what was going on, and hated being in the middle but he was the only one capable of keeping the peace at the moment.

Finally deciding it was safe he spoke. "Elizabeth did it again I take it." I nodded frowning thoughtfully and finally meeting his concerned eyes. "I know she will tell me her side, what is yours?"

"She won't let me be happy is all Will. I've tried to explain to her I am not a porcelain doll, I don't like Norrington…why the hell would I marry the man? She keeps rubbing in the fact that I have to say goodbye to Jack, who says I do? I know ways around this situation and if he's willing to make an attempt then I am too." I grumbled crossly resting on my knees in defeat; my best friend had become my worst obstacle to happiness.

"I heard Jack threw her for a loop…" he stopped immediately not sure if he should share what happened between Elizabeth and Jack for sure. "…he said something that she never expected." I smiled slightly and nodded. "He told you?" I nodded again, actually I had heard but he didn't need to go telling Elizabeth that. "I never thought I would say this, but maybe Jack is capable of doing as he told her." I met his dark eyes seeing a small twinkle within them. "I wonder how his fans would feel if they knew you may have tamed him?"

"I didn't…he wants to try, it doesn't mean he will actually change." This is when I saw that familiar concerned look come into the picture. "Will…I know what I'm getting into, I also know that I can very well get hurt, but for once I don't care. I need to take this risk." He nodded understanding and sighed again.

"You are still the most stubborn between you and Elizabeth." I giggled watching him stand and walk off returning back to his work.

I wasn't entirely sure when I dozed off, but I felt an odd poking sensation beside me and jumped glancing over. Jack sat there beside me with a triumphant smirk on his face, chuckling when I narrowed my eyes at him and reached over pulling his hat down. He adjusted his hat back into place and observed my amused expression, before he stood offering me his hand.

"You're full of it…so I'm declining." I leaned back against the railing and closed my eyes, I heard an amused sound before feeling his hands lock around my wrists and easily pull me to my feet. "Pirate." He shrugged before making a show of swaggering off waiting for me to follow after.

I followed after him and on up to the wheel of the ship. I studied him for a minute watching him talk with Gibbs briefly, before he noticed me standing there with a confused expression on my face. I felt him gently grip my wrist and pull me over to the side of the ship, I had a feeling he heard the little spat between Elizabeth and myself, or at least heard about it. I leaned on the railing thoughtfully waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind, unfortunately he always seemed to have a way of surprising me the more I got to know him.

"Lizzie got on yer nerves again…I was coming back to make sure you didn't go back to sleep and heard it." I shrugged meeting that dark gaze. "Ye be stubborn I'll give ye that much…as much as I hate to admit it, Lizzie has a point…I can't come into Port Royal." I suddenly got a sinking feeling that Elizabeth had finally penetrated Jacks optimism and waited for the 'goodbye' to come. "The good Commodore isn't exactly thrilled with me, but it doesn't mean I don't have my ways around him and the fact we have to take ye back to Port Royal. The crew is very good at keeping the Pearl hidden. Once we get back…I may have a plan to see ye off and on, until we figure something out." I allowed the breath I was holding to slowly escape, I was very glad he wouldn't let her get to him that quickly.

I noticed an amused smirk slowly creeping across his face and knew he had purposely tried to make me worry. "You are so dead Jack." Before I realized what I was doing I bolted after a highly amused Jack, running full tilt across the deck and very annoyed he was easily keeping ahead of me. "PIRATE!"

I ducked under various crates, and other things being moved around the ship, he was very good at putting obstacles in my path. Like he stated though I was too stubborn for my own good and easily maneuvered around the various obstacles, pausing long enough to notice he had slipped my line of vision and grumbling. _"He's purposely going to drive me nuts now, I can feel it."_ I glanced around the back of the ship where he had vanished to; taking note to the various barrels and crates he could easily hide among and crossed my arms._ "He could be anywhere."_ Cautiously I started to move through the cargo carefully inspecting every spot, just in case he got sneaky. I finally heard something off to my left and leaned over one of the crates, Jack sat there lazily leaning against the crate with his hat tucked over his eyes. I smirked cautiously reaching down and snatched his hat, then promptly took off out of the crates and directly for the ropes leading to the crows nest.

**--Jack's POV--**

"Bloody hell!" Jack quickly stood seeing her take off quickly toward the front of the ship. "And she calls me the pirate…me hat." He took off after her watching her easily make her way up the ropes to the crows nest, she then leaned backwards hanging upside down with his hat in hand. "Yer coming closer to being the pirate ye think ye are." She giggled waving at him upside down.

"I told you that just because you didn't think I was pirate material, didn't mean I wasn't capable of pirate things." She waved his hat taunting him watching his amused smirk broaden at her antics.

"Ye monkey." She scowled at him for a moment and then leaned back up turning around to look down at him.

**--Original POV--**

"Am not…I'm not undead and you don't use me for target practice." I stuck out my tongue and placed his hat on my head. "Come get it." I started to move back up the crows nest, I cautiously glanced over my shoulder and sure enough he was following after.

I managed to maneuver myself into the crows nest and glanced down seeing Jack wasn't far behind. _"Why did I corner myself?"_ I sighed dejectedly and glanced back down. He stood there his dark eyes meeting mine, an amused knowing smirk lighting up his face. I wanted to so kick myself right then, I should have kept on the deck and ducking around the ship. _"He's so smug."_ I smiled at the thought and noticed he was starting the rest of the way up. I glanced over the other side and smirked, sometimes I had far too many blonde moments for my own good. I immediately started down the other side of the crows nest, knowing full well he would get up there and I would be halfway down and on my way again.

**--Jacks POV--**

Jack got up to the crows nest and froze. "Bloody woman." He sighed glancing over the other side seeing she was halfway down to the deck already. "She's going to drive me over the edge…then again, she is much more pirate like then I give her credit for." He turned making his way back down the deck.

Once he was on deck he noticed several amused gazes following him, he ignored them and started to search around for some sign of Blair. Will pointed toward the wheel watching Jack raise a brow curiously at this, he had a feeling Will was doing more to help her then him and ignored him. Elizabeth had long since given up glaring at the pair for the moment and set her mind to returning home when it would all end. Jack finally walked over glancing under the stairs seeing he again had misjudged her hiding capabilities.

**--Original POV--**

"_Will!"_ I observed Will point directly at me and sighed seeing Jack give him a curious look, before ignoring the obvious and searching with his own methods. _"Jack didn't believe him."_ I smiled at this deciding to be smart and slipped from behind the wheel walking cautiously over to the steps and peeked down through them, Jack stood there with a frustrated expression scratching the back of his neck lost in thought. I was aware of something tapping my foot and almost yelped, before turning seeing Gibbs had an amused expression on his face. I smiled and returned to watching a very puzzled looking Jack.

"Bugger." He murmured absently getting the odd feeling he was being watched and looking around to find nothing. "She's watching me, I can feel it." He slipped out from under the stairs swiftly, which startled me forcing me to slide down several steps and land at his feet. "Hello love."

I sighed miserably glaring at the stairs before allowing my head to drop back down on the deck. "Sneak." I grasped his hat the minute he reached for it and was quickly back on my feet. "Who said I gave up?" I quickly scrambled up the stairs and attempted to dodge around the wheel.

Jack kept moving easily blocking my path. "I think ye should give up." He smirked seeing me stick out my tongue again, before I ducked under his arm and managed to get back to the stairs.

"Never give up, never surrender." I grinned at the amused expression on his face and took the stairs two at a time.

Before I could get too far Will was blocking my path, he grinned mischievously at me before attempting to get Jacks hat. _"No you don't Will."_ I ducked to the side and was off before he could blink. I nearly collided with Anna-Maria who noticed I had been ganged up on; she smirked at my current annoyed expression and stuck out her foot stopping Will rather bluntly. She then took off along with me, both of us ducking into a mass of cargo.

Will and Jack kept wandering around the area looking for us, while Anna-Maria and I observed them. "They aren't going to find us right away I hope." I barely whispered seeing her grin.

"Not likely lass…in ere." I eyed her apprehensively, she then pointed to a large empty crate and we both ducked inside out of sight. "I haven't seen tha man tha way in a while." I smirked lightly brushing Jacks hat in my hands lost in thought.

"He's fun to tease…problem is he always has a way to pay me back." She smirked with a knowing raise of her brow; I promptly turned pink and lowered my eyes to the crate floor. "Back in Tortuga…he does remember toothless and friends, what are we going to do about them?" she frowned slightly, she hadn't thought about that in a while.

"Ye should bring it up to him." I studied her blank expression for a moment; before I could speak she said something more. "Whatever tha man wans it can no be good." She met my curious gaze intently.

I glanced down at Jacks hat still in my grasp. "Anna…what would he want that Jack has failed to mention?" I had a feeling he had yet to share a certain detail with me.

She shrugged and cupped my mouth before I could say anymore, I listened intently hearing shuffling nearby our hiding spot and felt her remove her hand. She cautiously scanned the area around us and found a hole inside the crate, she spotted Jack and Will very close and frowned thoughtfully. If we got discovered there wasn't really anywhere left to run, she very slowly slid out of the crate motioning me after her. Once we were both clear of the crate I followed her around several more, she was easily maneuvering us away from them. She motioned me on quickly ahead and turned in time to block Jacks path. Anna-Maria offered Jack an amused grin and stepped aside once she was sure I was clear.

_Crash_

I glanced up briefly from my position on the deck and sighed seeing a very startled looking Gibbs. "Sorry Gibbs…gotta go." I took off immediately knowing full well that collision had probably given me away.

Will come around the corner at the startled sound, Jack halted before colliding with him and both exchanged looks with one another. I ducked around a corner taking a deep breath and listened intently for them to follow, there was a cautious sound not far off from me and I slid quickly along the wall.

_Bump_

I glanced up and sighed in defeat. "Hello love." Jacks smirk broadened at my annoyed pout and he easily snatched his hat back from my grasp. "Anna's good, but we're better." I glanced over at the amused expression on Will's face and muttered something incoherently under my breath.

"She never did like loosing." I flipped Will off seeing his startled offended look and laughed at Jacks puzzled expression. "You don't want to know Jack…it's not good." This got his interest and he walked around to discuss the birdie with Will.

Jacks eyes widened considerably when Will had finished explaining the meaning behind the middle finger. "That isn't acceptable." His eyes ticked over to me and I started laughing again. "Love that isn't lady like." I stopped laughing immediately raising a brow at this understatement.

"Since when was what I've done or been like considered lady like to begin with?" Will chuckled at my retort seeing Jacks face slip into a small amused smile.

"She has a point Jack…as long as I've known her, lady like…she is not." I offered Will a sour look for the trouble and then charged after him. "Excuse me Jack." He was off before I even got a hold of his coat.

"COME BACK WILL!" I called sliding to a halt and turning to go after him, not before I noticed Jack rubbing his ears in an irritated fashion. "Sorry Jack." Before he could reply I took off after a fast vanishing Will Turner.

**--Jack's POV--**

"Ye…" he stopped watching her rapidly vanish after Will. "…didn't have to worry about it." He finished to no one in particular.

"I see my fiancé has decided to assist you in your attempt of hurting my best friend." Jack winced at Elizabeth's venom filled voice. "I swear Jack…if you hurt her to the point where she comes crying to me…" she met his dark gaze with honey fury filled eyes. "…You will wish I could bring the bloody Kraken back from the dead." She turned to stalk off, pausing when she heard an amused chuckle from behind her.

"And why are you so sure I will do anything to hurt her Lizzie?" She crossed her arms sending him a suspicious look. "Ye don't seem to get it…for some bloody reason yer best friend is different enough…that I might not hurt her like you seem to think. Maybe ye should consider this love…" she tilted her head starting to fume and was about to bite of his head. "…Ye be hurting her by not listening, and continuously expecting her to be fond of Norrington isn't helping her like ye any better." He swaggered away knowing full well he had put her in her place for once.


	28. Chapter 28: Considerations & Actions

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Special thank you to all my reviewers, it's muchly appreciated everyone. Another update as promised._

* * *

**Chapter 28: Considerations & Actions**

He sat there studying his desk in thought before seeing I was trying everything to avoid looking at him. _"She does have a point…I wonder what that bloody voodoo queen expected to happen with those words."_ He finally swung his feet down and stood walking over to me. "Ye have a lot of words to share on the subject I see." I met those dark eyes seeing he was laughing at me, at least his eyes were. "Again ye said something I didn't expect…now that ye got that sorted, do ye have any idea what she was referring too?" I shrugged, what did I know about the crazy woman except from the movies.

"Clueless…she's by far stranger in person." I slid to the side starting to go into the room, but hands landed on either side of me blocking my path. "You have an over active…" I stopped hearing a light tap on the door, or rather a very sharp one. _"I know that sound."_ He winced at the familiar sound and allowed me the freedom to slide away from the door.

Jack opened the door with an annoyed flourish. "What can I do for ye Lizzie?" he met her wrathful gaze and noted the sneer she offered in his direction.

"Is she in there?" Sensing something was off Jack decided on an interesting approach.

"Yes…she's asleep, was a long day." He sounded cynical which amused me slightly. "Now what do ye want woman?" I took the cue and slipped easily over to the bed making myself face away pretending to sleep.

Elizabeth barged her way into the cabin and studied the lump among Jacks bed. "I want you to say goodbye to her and leave her alone. You break hearts Jack and she is too good for you, she needs someone dependable and not obsessed with freedom. She has her own obsession with freedom and it takes all the patience I have to keep her head down to earth. I won't let you hurt her…she's already going to be pining away for you as it is. Break it off and explain I'm right…or else." She waited seeing Jacks eyes widen slightly at her threatening tone, he then studied her his eyes narrowing slightly.

He took a deep breath forcing his voice to remain level. "Did ye ever ask her what she wants Lizzie? Apparently ye haven't…ye know she is different and wouldn't be happy, she's different a lot like ye once was, but she won't give up that freedom. I can see it in her every day, she may be from another century……but she understands what it's like to be caged by society. I bet if ye asked her what she wanted…ye wouldn't like the answer." He studied those dark honey eyes seeing Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant. "What are ye really afraid of?"

Elizabeth had been trying to be nice, but she could see something had changed in Jack and she didn't like it. "That you the infamous captain Jack Sparrow will break my best friends' spirit. You are a pirate, you desire freedom, rum, women, a life that she wouldn't be able to handle…you can't stay with just one woman." She crossed her arms with a smirk seeing his eyes narrow further. "Admit it Jack, you won't ever change."

He considered her words carefully. "Ye know Lizzie, as much as I hate to admit it, yer right." He knew I was listening to every word and knew his next comments could probably more then likely stir up more questions. "Ye didn't consider that yer best friend has something unique within her that scares ye more than anything…yer afraid that she could change me, or already has. Are ye afraid that just maybe her free spirit is enough…to make me the good man ye always claimed I was?" Elizabeth suddenly felt sick, was Jack admitting her worst fear? Could Blair actually make the famous pirate settle down to some extent?

"Are you saying that you would keep her with you and would not hurt her no matter what Jack Sparrow?" I held my breath in total shock, Elizabeth was showing her manipulative side again and oddly enough I wanted to know the answer. "Even if it meant giving up all your die hard female fans?" she crossed her arms seeing his eyes widen in stunned surprise, she had him right under her thumb and if he didn't answer right he had a feeling something would happen.

"_Ye just did something stupid mate. Can ye really honestly say that this twenty-first century woman has shown ye what love could be like? What the bloody hell did I just think?"_ Jack snapped from his thoughts eyeing Elizabeth's challenging gaze. "Yer challenging me Lizzie." It was a statement and she met those dark eyes nodding in response. _"Love may be too strong of a word, but ye have grown fond of her, ye could always see how things go…it's not an actual commitment. Could I actually stay with just one girl, this girl for a length of time and actually fall in love?"_ he carefully made his decision wondering what would happen in the future after it. "Fine Lizzie, ye win…Yes I would do all the above." He paused half expecting a startled sound from behind him, thankfully there was only silence.

"_HUH?"_ I knew my eyes had widened considerably and it took every ounce of my strength not to make some sort of startled sound. Jack was willing to actually take a chance and see if he could actually find someone to care for, and had chosen to give me that chance. I couldn't believe it and what was even stranger was I thought that just maybe he was sincere; he hadn't given me reason to doubt him since he confessed that he could actually trust me. I heard Elizabeth let out an annoyed huff before hearing the door slam. I had a feeling that eventually I would be on the receiving end of a very long conversation from Elizabeth once I went out on deck again.

I heard muttered swearing and sat up meeting a dark annoyed gaze staring back at me from leaning against the door. "Jack…you do realize that you did exactly the opposite of what Elizabeth expected?" he took a breath seeing I was a bit confused at the moment.

"Aye." He considered the conversation he had with Elizabeth just then and started to think over what to say to me next. "Ye look confused love." I offered a small smile and shrugged, obviously he was considering something. "I'm not entirely sure what I meant or said a few minutes ago…but I would like to see where this goes?" he rose a brow waiting for me to say something in turn.

"_He really does want to try something along the lines of a relationship thing?"_ I pondered that for a few minutes, apparently my thoughtful look made him have some doubts. "I would like to see where it leads too…but, are you sure Jack? I don't want Elizabeth being a challenging bitch to be the reason you want to do this, your life as it is, is important to you." I wished I had a camera right then considering the startled expression that appeared on his face; apparently giving him a chance to back out had been the last thing he expected.

"_Again yer to bloody nice for yer own good woman…ye just gave me the option of being my usual pirate self."_ His gaze settled steadily on me for several minutes, a bemused expression also settling across his face. "Why do ye have to be so different and complicated at the same time?" I offered him a sour look and crossed my arms offended by the comment.

"I resent that…and if that's the case, it's not on purpose." I noticed his familiar smug smirk and had a feeling I missed something. "What are you up to Jack?"

"Ye know I can prove you are complicated sometimes and being different isn't a bad thing." I sent him a scathing look and slowly slid from bed, I felt oddly annoyed with him and it had been a few days since that was actually prominent in my life.

"Care to put your sword where your mouth is?" He rose a brow at this and eyed me with an amused smirk.

"I won last time love…ye don't need to get all riled like Lizzie does." He realized his first mistake when my eyes narrowed in his direction. _"Bugger…I compared her to Lizzie."_ I walked past him and opened the door.

"Yes you won last time…this time might be different, especially after comparing me to her." I all but stomped from the cabin and went to the main deck.

I walked over to a barrel and settled down toying with my sword, I had drawn curious looks from Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Anna-Maria and a few others. When I was in one of these moods it was hard not to notice me, Will being wise to this walked cautiously over and placed a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I glanced up meeting his concerned brown gaze and muttered a curse glaring at Jack, who had kindly come onto the main deck a cocky swagger in his steps.

Will noticed my steady gaze and realized Jack had done something to set me off. "Blair…what happened?" I met his gaze and ignored the irritated look Elizabeth sent our way, she was still sore over what happened in the cabin.

"He…compared me to Liz…I challenged him." It was simple and to the point, Will's jaw slowly opened in surprise and he glanced up at Jack who casually leaned against the mast watching me with a familiar smug expression on his face. "I'm going to win this one, come hell in high water." I stood watching Will back off quickly.

Jack met my furious gaze and smirked. "What happens if I win?" I snorted in annoyance, but decided to play his little game.

"If you win." I met his amused gaze and allowed my sword to lower at my side. "What stipulations do you have this time Jack?" he come much closer then I wanted him to at the moment and he could tell I was annoyed at this.

"If ye win…I will let ye sleep in tomorrow." I met his amused gaze, somehow I had the feeling he had more planned then I knew. "If I win…" he leaned so close I could feel his breath warm against my ear as he whispered low enough only I could hear. "…I find some rope, any questions?" I could feel my face flush at his insinuations and hoped no one saw how red I really was.

"That was unnecessary Jack." I hissed hearing him chuckle already knowing he could see my red face. "If I win…you will have to do what I say tomorrow, especially if you insist on your option…when and if you win." He met my gaze with an almost hesitant smirk. "I'm serious."

"_Bloody hell…ye drive a hard bargain when irritated."_ He considered his options for a long moment; he could easily walk away from the fight and aggravate me or agree to my terms. _"Ye beat her before, not like ye won't this time mate."_ He smiled at this meeting my eyes and offered a mock bow. "Alright love…we have an accord." She nodded stepping cautiously back; she already saw the gleam in his eyes that indicated she wouldn't get a warning when he struck.

She caught the blow reflexively and held her ground allowing him to push her only so far, before she turned watching him easily catch himself and catch her blow from behind. _"She's fighting like a pirate now…good, this won't take long then."_ She easily rolled back from his attempted disarmament, and back to her feet driving him back a few feet.

**--Other POV--**

"Ye know tha girls got spunk…Jack looks to be tryin to keep his own." Will glanced at Anna-Maria with a small smile, maybe he taught Blair better then he thought. "Coarse he coul jus be messin with her." He frowned at this; he was all too familiar with how Jack worked.

"Will…do ye thin she has a chance?" Gibbs took a sip from his flask watching the pair dueling it out across the deck, he also took note to several of the crew scattering from their fight.

"I honestly don't know Gibbs. I do know she's good, but I get the feeling Jack hides just how much better he really is." He was aware of a warm arm wrapping around his waist and smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth observed the pair fighting and mentally kicked herself for her conversation with Jack earlier. _"I bloody encouraged him."_ She noticed Blair easily dodge Jack and walk around behind him tapping his shoulder mockingly with her sword. "Why does she have to be infatuated with him…it's not right." She crossed her arms in a huffy fashion feeling Will's arm come to rest around her shoulders. She took comfort in his arm, but knew he didn't agree with her point of view.

**--Original POV--**

I was half tempted to snap the end of my sword on his bum, but decided tapping on the shoulder would be a lot safer, especially as to not embarrass him in front of his crew.

"Ye know love…yer getting cocky." I smiled and shrugged ducking another blow, and easily dodged around the mast keeping it between me and him for the moment.

I eyed his annoyed expression and come up with a perfect retort. "If I'm cocky, what's your excuse Jack…you're always too arrogant for your own good." He offered a familiar smirk and easily went around beside me; he proceeded to send several blows my way. _"Shit he almost had me."_ I managed to maintain my sword and rolled flipping to my feet a short distance away.

"Careful with what ye say love…doesn't go well for ye." I ignored the laughter in his voice and took a breath, he was baiting me.

I kept my temper in check and met swords with him again. "Depends on how well I control my temper." I smiled sweetly and startled him by lifting my foot and shoving him backwards.

He landed with a rather annoyed sound, but maintained his sword easily catching the blow I thought would get me the win. "Careful, yer becoming more pirate like every minute." He grinned with an almost sly twinkle in his dark eyes and easily used my momentum to send me backwards and got back to his feet. _"I've toyed long enough."_

"_Oh crap."_ Jack without warning started sending more blows my way then I could manage, he easily had me and I knew it. To prove his point I soon saw my sword go sliding across the deck and stop at Marty's feet, he glanced between us for a moment and leaned down walking over with my sword in hand. I thanked him putting my sword away and gave Jack a look I hoped would wipe the smirk off his face, but it failed and I received a mock bow for the trouble. He put away his sword seeing the deck start to return to a normal state and wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulders.

"Don't look so miserable love…ye know the idea appealed to yer sense of adventure." I knew my face was crimson and pretended to concentrate on the boards at my feet. _"Bloody pirate."_ I refused to look up and kept my eyes fixated on the deck at my feet. "It's late, come along love…" his breath was again on my ear. "Ye can always try the ropes on me later." That got him an elbow to the gut and me promptly stalking off to the cabin.

I was red enough, why did he have to keep pushing. I ignored my amused smile slowly crossing my lips and walked over to my things pulling out an oversized long knee length nightgown and crawled into bed. I had no idea why I bothered, but I knew Jack had actually beat me in his own pirate fashion and sometimes really hated when he had a point. I rolled away hearing the door open and listened intently to his movements, I heard him humming a familiar tune while mumbling the words at various points. Slowly I felt movement beside me and rolled meeting amused dark eyes, as threatened he had rope in hand and caught my wrist before I had a chance to protest; not like I wanted to protest really anyway.

I ignored the gentle push of my shoulder and rolled over burying my head under the blankets, there was no way after last night he was getting me up early. _"He should know better."_ I felt a small smile cross my face before attempting to go back to sleep.

**--Jack's POV--**

He studied the stubborn lump beside him and smiled, there was no way he was getting her up without a lot more effort then he felt like putting in at the moment. Jack glanced out the window of his cabin and yawned drowsily, he had to make his morning rounds before Gibbs come knocking on the cabin door. _"I suppose I could let her sleep in a bit."_ He glanced back down at Blair and made one more attempt to get her attention, she snorted snuggling further into the bed. _"Right…that answers that then."_ He stood from bed and started dressing; cautiously he stuck his head out of his cabin expecting Elizabeth to be waiting to again lecture his intentions with her best friend.

Out on deck he proceeded to do his usual morning routine and smiled slightly at Gibb's curious expression. "Morning mate…things seem to be going well." He noticed Elizabeth was glaring at him furiously but ignored her. "How long before Tortuga?"

"Another day or so Captain." Jack nodded satisfied that things were running fairly well that morning and considered returning to rest a bit longer. "Ye wan me to keep things in order captain?" he smiled; Gibbs was apparently reading his expression at the moment.

"Aye Gibbs." He ignored Elizabeth's deadly gaze and started back down to his cabin. "Ye know Will; she keeps that up she might hurt herself." Will glanced at his fiancé and noticed the dark expression on her face. Before Will had the chance to retort Jack vanished into his cabin.

**--Original POV--**

I was aware of Jack settling back down into bed and felt an arm loosely drape around my waist pulling me close to him. _"Hah…even he's lazy today."_ I yawned tiredly and went back to sleep. I wasn't sure how much later, but I become aware of a gentle sensation against my neck and reluctantly opened my eyes. I rolled over and met an amused dark gaze seeing he had finally managed to get me awake. _"No fair."_ Unfortunately his grin was catching and I offered a smile in turn.

"I had a feeling that might get ye awake." I made a frustrated noise, but he was right in this case. "It's nearly noon love…time to go out on deck."

"Still too early and it's your fault I'm tired Jack Sparrow." I shifted slightly in bed making myself comfortable.

Jack stood dressing and studied me for a minute. "Captain…and as I recall ye didn't complain last night." I groaned pulling the blankets over my face; again I could feel the redness seeping into my face. "Up…or I may have a way to persuade ye."

I smiled removing the blanket from my face. "Don't make promises that will keep you detained from your crew and captaining the ship." He chuckled at that before strapping on his effects and observing me. "I'll be up in a minute." He nodded disappearing leaving me to my own means of dragging out of bed.

I got up cleaning up and pulled on a pale blue tunic with a pair of tan pants, I ran my hairbrush through my hair and started out the door only to smack into Elizabeth. _"Oh great! Here it comes."_ I frowned slightly already seeing that familiar look in her eyes and stifled a groan. I turned ignoring her and started up to the deck, but she caught my arm refusing to let me go.

I met that familiar honey gaze and sighed in defeat. "You have to say goodbye Blair…he isn't the right man for you, he's a pirate, cares for nothing but himself unless it suits him. I won't let you get hurt and I forbid you to spend any more time with him. Take your things back to Anna-Maria's cabin…and don't bother hanging around him." She started up to the deck ignoring the dark gaze that followed her.

"Elizabeth." My voice was just barely an audible hiss; she turned meeting my dark gaze. "You can't order me around…I will do what I want, don't pretend to understand me…as much as I adore having you as my friend…" I saw her eyes widen slightly at the tone in my voice. "I will choose whom I want to be with, and it won't be James Norrington." I slowly walked by her trying to avoid exploding with her, I was having considerable difficulty maintaining my temper at the moment.

"He can't come into Port Royal…you have no choice but to say goodbye." That was all it took, I turned coming within inches of her smirking face.

"I don't have to do anything. You are my dearest friend Elizabeth, but you've changed and it's very hard for me to respect you at all anymore." I immediately took off running to the main deck.

Once I was outside I saw Jack at the helm, but continued to sprint until I got to the back of the ship, I sat down leaning against the railing and stared up at the pale blue sky. The sun was warm against my face, the air slowly caressing my hair and senses. _"She is going to push me over the edge, why can't she understand me anymore?"_ I heard steps and looked up seeing Will had apparently come to talk with me. _"Big brother wannabe."_ I offered him a small smile before closing my eyes and leaning back again. He hesitantly sat down beside me and waited for me to relax and explain what was going on. He already had a very good idea what was going on, and hated being in the middle but he was the only one capable of keeping the peace at the moment.

Finally deciding it was safe he spoke. "Elizabeth did it again I take it." I nodded frowning thoughtfully and finally meeting his concerned eyes. "I know she will tell me her side, what is yours?"

"She won't let me be happy is all Will. I've tried to explain to her I am not a porcelain doll, I don't like Norrington…why the hell would I marry the man? She keeps rubbing in the fact that I have to say goodbye to Jack, who says I do? I know ways around this situation and if he's willing to make an attempt then I am too." I grumbled crossly resting on my knees in defeat; my best friend had become my worst obstacle to happiness.

"I heard Jack threw her for a loop…" he stopped immediately not sure if he should share what happened between Elizabeth and Jack for sure. "…he said something that she never expected." I smiled slightly and nodded. "He told you?" I nodded again, actually I had heard but he didn't need to go telling Elizabeth that. "I never thought I would say this, but maybe Jack is capable of doing as he told her." I met his dark eyes seeing a small twinkle within them. "I wonder how his fans would feel if they knew you may have tamed him?"

"I didn't…he wants to try, it doesn't mean he will actually change." This is when I saw that familiar concerned look come into the picture. "Will…I know what I'm getting into, I also know that I can very well get hurt, but for once I don't care. I need to take this risk." He nodded understanding and sighed again.

"You are still the most stubborn between you and Elizabeth." I giggled watching him stand and walk off returning back to his work.

I wasn't entirely sure when I dozed off, but I felt an odd poking sensation beside me and jumped glancing over. Jack sat there beside me with a triumphant smirk on his face, chuckling when I narrowed my eyes at him and reached over pulling his hat down. He adjusted his hat back into place and observed my amused expression, before he stood offering me his hand.

"You're full of it…so I'm declining." I leaned back against the railing and closed my eyes, I heard an amused sound before feeling his hands lock around my wrists and easily pull me to my feet. "Pirate." He shrugged before making a show of swaggering off waiting for me to follow after.

I followed after him and on up to the wheel of the ship. I studied him for a minute watching him talk with Gibbs briefly, before he noticed me standing there with a confused expression on my face. I felt him gently grip my wrist and pull me over to the side of the ship, I had a feeling he heard the little spat between Elizabeth and myself, or at least heard about it. I leaned on the railing thoughtfully waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind, unfortunately he always seemed to have a way of surprising me the more I got to know him.

"Lizzie got on yer nerves again…I was coming back to make sure you didn't go back to sleep and heard it." I shrugged meeting that dark gaze. "Ye be stubborn I'll give ye that much…as much as I hate to admit it, Lizzie has a point…I can't come into Port Royal." I suddenly got a sinking feeling that Elizabeth had finally penetrated Jacks optimism and waited for the 'goodbye' to come. "The good Commodore isn't exactly thrilled with me, but it doesn't mean I don't have my ways around him and the fact we have to take ye back to Port Royal. The crew is very good at keeping the Pearl hidden. Once we get back…I may have a plan to see ye off and on, until we figure something out." I allowed the breath I was holding to slowly escape, I was very glad he wouldn't let her get to him that quickly.

I noticed an amused smirk slowly creeping across his face and knew he had purposely tried to make me worry. "You are so dead Jack." Before I realized what I was doing I bolted after a highly amused Jack, running full tilt across the deck and very annoyed he was easily keeping ahead of me. "PIRATE!"


	29. Chapter 29: Revealing & Tortuga

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Sorry to leave you hanging so long, things have slowed down a bit with my ideas...I'm working on it thought. Onto the adventure._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Revealing & Tortuga**

I ducked under various crates, and other things being moved around the ship, he was very good at putting obstacles in my path. Like he stated though I was too stubborn for my own good and easily maneuvered around the various obstacles, pausing long enough to notice he had slipped my line of vision and grumbling. _"He's purposely going to drive me nuts now, I can feel it."_ I glanced around the back of the ship where he had vanished to; taking note to the various barrels and crates he could easily hide among and crossed my arms._ "He could be anywhere."_ Cautiously I started to move through the cargo carefully inspecting every spot, just in case he got sneaky. I finally heard something off to my left and leaned over one of the crates, Jack sat there lazily leaning against the crate with his hat tucked over his eyes. I smirked cautiously reaching down and snatched his hat, then promptly took off out of the crates and directly for the ropes leading to the crows nest.

**--Jack's POV--**

"Bloody hell!" Jack quickly stood seeing her take off quickly toward the front of the ship. "And she calls me the pirate…me hat." He took off after her watching her easily make her way up the ropes to the crows nest, she then leaned backwards hanging upside down with his hat in hand. "Yer coming closer to being the pirate ye think ye are." She giggled waving at him upside down.

"I told you that just because you didn't think I was pirate material, didn't mean I wasn't capable of pirate things." She waved his hat taunting him watching his amused smirk broaden at her antics.

"Ye monkey." She scowled at him for a moment and then leaned back up turning around to look down at him.

**--Original POV--**

"Am not…I'm not undead and you don't use me for target practice." I stuck out my tongue and placed his hat on my head. "Come get it." I started to move back up the crows nest, I cautiously glanced over my shoulder and sure enough he was following after.

I managed to maneuver myself into the crows nest and glanced down seeing Jack wasn't far behind. _"Why did I corner myself?"_ I sighed dejectedly and glanced back down. He stood there his dark eyes meeting mine, an amused knowing smirk lighting up his face. I wanted to so kick myself right then, I should have kept on the deck and ducking around the ship. _"He's so smug."_ I smiled at the thought and noticed he was starting the rest of the way up. I glanced over the other side and smirked, sometimes I had far too many blonde moments for my own good. I immediately started down the other side of the crows nest, knowing full well he would get up there and I would be halfway down and on my way again.

**--Jacks POV--**

Jack got up to the crows nest and froze. "Bloody woman." He sighed glancing over the other side seeing she was halfway down to the deck already. "She's going to drive me over the edge…then again, she is much more pirate like then I give her credit for." He turned making his way back down the deck.

Once he was on deck he noticed several amused gazes following him, he ignored them and started to search around for some sign of Blair. Will pointed toward the wheel watching Jack raise a brow curiously at this, he had a feeling Will was doing more to help her then him and ignored him. Elizabeth had long since given up glaring at the pair for the moment and set her mind to returning home when it would all end. Jack finally walked over glancing under the stairs seeing he again had misjudged her hiding capabilities.

**--Original POV--**

"_Will!"_ I observed Will point directly at me and sighed seeing Jack give him a curious look, before ignoring the obvious and searching with his own methods. _"Jack didn't believe him."_ I smiled at this deciding to be smart and slipped from behind the wheel walking cautiously over to the steps and peeked down through them, Jack stood there with a frustrated expression scratching the back of his neck lost in thought. I was aware of something tapping my foot and almost yelped, before turning seeing Gibbs had an amused expression on his face. I smiled and returned to watching a very puzzled looking Jack.

"Bugger." He murmured absently getting the odd feeling he was being watched and looking around to find nothing. "She's watching me, I can feel it." He slipped out from under the stairs swiftly, which startled me forcing me to slide down several steps and land at his feet. "Hello love."

I sighed miserably glaring at the stairs before allowing my head to drop back down on the deck. "Sneak." I grasped his hat the minute he reached for it and was quickly back on my feet. "Who said I gave up?" I quickly scrambled up the stairs and attempted to dodge around the wheel.

Jack kept moving easily blocking my path. "I think ye should give up." He smirked seeing me stick out my tongue again, before I ducked under his arm and managed to get back to the stairs.

"Never give up, never surrender." I grinned at the amused expression on his face and took the stairs two at a time.

Before I could get too far Will was blocking my path, he grinned mischievously at me before attempting to get Jacks hat. _"No you don't Will."_ I ducked to the side and was off before he could blink. I nearly collided with Anna-Maria who noticed I had been ganged up on; she smirked at my current annoyed expression and stuck out her foot stopping Will rather bluntly. She then took off along with me, both of us ducking into a mass of cargo.

Will and Jack kept wandering around the area looking for us, while Anna-Maria and I observed them. "They aren't going to find us right away I hope." I barely whispered seeing her grin.

"Not likely lass…in ere." I eyed her apprehensively, she then pointed to a large empty crate and we both ducked inside out of sight. "I haven't seen tha man tha way in a while." I smirked lightly brushing Jacks hat in my hands lost in thought.

"He's fun to tease…problem is he always has a way to pay me back." She smirked with a knowing raise of her brow; I promptly turned pink and lowered my eyes to the crate floor. "Back in Tortuga…he does remember toothless and friends, what are we going to do about them?" she frowned slightly, she hadn't thought about that in a while.

"Ye should bring it up to him." I studied her blank expression for a moment; before I could speak she said something more. "Whatever tha man wans it can no be good." She met my curious gaze intently.

I glanced down at Jacks hat still in my grasp. "Anna…what would he want that Jack has failed to mention?" I had a feeling he had yet to share a certain detail with me.

She shrugged and cupped my mouth before I could say anymore, I listened intently hearing shuffling nearby our hiding spot and felt her remove her hand. She cautiously scanned the area around us and found a hole inside the crate, she spotted Jack and Will very close and frowned thoughtfully. If we got discovered there wasn't really anywhere left to run, she very slowly slid out of the crate motioning me after her. Once we were both clear of the crate I followed her around several more, she was easily maneuvering us away from them. She motioned me on quickly ahead and turned in time to block Jacks path. Anna-Maria offered Jack an amused grin and stepped aside once she was sure I was clear.

_Crash_

I glanced up briefly from my position on the deck and sighed seeing a very startled looking Gibbs. "Sorry Gibbs…gotta go." I took off immediately knowing full well that collision had probably given me away.

Will come around the corner at the startled sound, Jack halted before colliding with him and both exchanged looks with one another. I ducked around a corner taking a deep breath and listened intently for them to follow, there was a cautious sound not far off from me and I slid quickly along the wall.

_Bump_

I glanced up and sighed in defeat. "Hello love." Jacks smirk broadened at my annoyed pout and he easily snatched his hat back from my grasp. "Anna's good, but we're better." I glanced over at the amused expression on Will's face and muttered something incoherently under my breath.

"She never did like loosing." I flipped Will off seeing his startled offended look and laughed at Jacks puzzled expression. "You don't want to know Jack…it's not good." This got his interest and he walked around to discuss the birdie with Will.

Jacks eyes widened considerably when Will had finished explaining the meaning behind the middle finger. "That isn't acceptable." His eyes ticked over to me and I started laughing again. "Love that isn't lady like." I stopped laughing immediately raising a brow at this understatement.

"Since when was what I've done or been like considered lady like to begin with?" Will chuckled at my retort seeing Jacks face slip into a small amused smile.

"She has a point Jack…as long as I've known her, lady like…she is not." I offered Will a sour look for the trouble and then charged after him. "Excuse me Jack." He was off before I even got a hold of his coat.

"COME BACK WILL!" I called sliding to a halt and turning to go after him, not before I noticed Jack rubbing his ears in an irritated fashion. "Sorry Jack." Before he could reply I took off after a fast vanishing Will Turner.

**--Jack's POV--**

"Ye…" he stopped watching her rapidly vanish after Will. "…didn't have to worry about it." He finished to no one in particular.

"I see my fiancé has decided to assist you in your attempt of hurting my best friend." Jack winced at Elizabeth's venom filled voice. "I swear Jack…if you hurt her to the point where she comes crying to me…" she met his dark gaze with honey fury filled eyes. "…You will wish I could bring the bloody Kraken back from the dead." She turned to stalk off, pausing when she heard an amused chuckle from behind her.

"And why are you so sure I will do anything to hurt her Lizzie?" She crossed her arms sending him a suspicious look. "Ye don't seem to get it…for some bloody reason yer best friend is different enough…that I might not hurt her like you seem to think. Maybe ye should consider this love…" she tilted her head starting to fume and was about to bite of his head. "…Ye be hurting her by not listening, and continuously expecting her to be fond of Norrington isn't helping her like ye any better." He swaggered away knowing full well he had put her in her place for once.

**--Original POV--**

I had given up chasing after Will and had returned in just enough time to hear Jacks remarks to Elizabeth. I froze seeing him spot me before I could react, he sighed offering me a warm smile and slid an arm around my shoulders. I stopped halfway following him and eyed him curiously before shrugging and allowing him to lead me to the cabin. Elizabeth had become a major thorn and I didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment, I knew we had more important things to worry about once we got back to Tortuga. I was about to remind Jack of those problems once the door shut and he easily walked over situating his feet on his desk and leaning back relaxing in his chair.

He studied me observantly from under his hat. "Yer sore over me putting Lizzie in her place?" I met his gaze and shook my head. "Then ye have something else to discuss?"

"Toothless and friends." Jack was leaning slightly back in his chair and at the mention of this he promptly tipped over with a 'crash' and very profuse swearing. "I had a feeling you were hiding something." I walked over glancing down at the un-amused looking Captain Jack Sparrow and offered him a hand up. "Thanks for putting Liz in her place…now about Toothless and company?" once he got on his feet he offered a small scowl at my observant nature, and easily returned to his seat. "That's why it's safer to leave chairs on four legs, just in case you were wondering."

"Yer not cute." I smirked at his annoyed expression. "About them…for once I don't have an idea, all I know is they don't like me much." He met my gaze and saw clearly I wasn't buying his innocent act; he couldn't help the mischievous smirk that lit up his eyes at my rose brow. "Ye know I'm lying through me teeth." I nodded at his understatement wondering if he was going to tell me anything or not. "I'm not going into detail love, right now its best not too." my expression turned thoughtful at the almost nervous sound in his voice. _"Ye really don't want to know what I was planning before ye got under my skin."_ He winced wondering if and when I did find out, what would happen.

I had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with revenge and backfired. "Why do I get the feeling your worried of what I might do?" if I hadn't reacted he would have again been on the floor. "I said four legs Jack." He scowled tipping his chair back down and met my intense eyes. "You were different back then…it won't change my mind about you." He studied me so intently I almost felt as though he was seeing through me.

"Ye don't mean that." He tilted his head to the side and saw her expression turn far too serious for him to feel comfortable. _"She does mean that."_ He watched her hands land on her hips and saw her eyes narrow waiting for him to say more. "Ye aren't going to like what I have to say." I shrugged at this point I didn't care.

"Jack…I already gathered it took you a great deal of time to like me, it's not like it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't come up with some sort of revenge plan." I studied him carefully seeing another almost wince and realized that had been exactly what had happened. "Explain?" I wasn't sure if I had spoken the thought aloud or not.

Jack closed his eyes in a defeated way and sighed. "I set up the fight with…his name is actually Dexter, not Toothless." He allowed a brief smile before continuing. "For some reason I couldn't go through with it, thanks to ye and changed me mind. He didn't take kindly to this and ignored me and ye know what happened after that." He hesitantly studied me.

"_He intended on Elizabeth and me getting dragged off?"_ My mind practically was screaming at me, I shook my head and lowered my gaze thoughtfully to the floor. _"He didn't go through with it because I helped him…he saved us even though he didn't have too, that's when the old Jack must have come through again."_ I could see the almost sad smile on Jacks face out of the corner of my eyes and raised a brow thoughtfully in his direction.

"Yer angry." He again leaned back in his chair, startled when it went forward forcing his feet to hit the floor sharply.

"I said four legs." He glanced up observing me almost wearily. "And…I'm not mad, you came through. Keep your story out of range of Elizabeth's ears though…she isn't so forgiving." Before he could say anything else I leaned down pulling him into a slow kiss.

It had the effect I wanted, he stood pulling me tightly into his arms and relaxed. Slowly he pinned me against the wall and continued to kiss me, our clothes slowly disappearing.

_Bang!_

I sat bolt upright in bed and glanced around the darkened room curiously. "What the hell was that?" Jack stirred groggily from beside me and listened intently, slowly a smirk crossed his face.

"Tortuga…we must be docking." Before I could ask anything else, he was on his feet quickly dressing and exited the cabin.

"_Oh."_ I groaned flopping back down, I really didn't feel like moving just yet and it also meant the next stop would be Port Royal. _"Toothless…I mean Dexter."_ I sat upright and quickly climb from bed throwing on my cloths and hopping on one foot getting my boots on. I went to the deck and glanced around the ship, sure enough we were in the familiar pirate town and the crew was excitedly getting ready to go into Tortuga. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and saw Anna-Maria point to Elizabeth who was stomping off into Tortuga the minute the plank was down. _"Liz."_ I sighed nodding and muttered something about letting Jack know, before dashing off after her. Elizabeth was moving very rapidly and by the time I come close to catching up with her, it was because she had abruptly stopped and pulled out her sword. I studied her for a minute seeing two of Dexter's men show up and sighed. _"She just had to go off into Tortuga alone and on a rampage."_ I cautiously made my way toward them careful to stick to the shadows.

Elizabeth observed the men with a very cross expression on her face; I could already see it wasn't wise to annoy her further. She hadn't forgiven me and was ready to take it out on whoever decided to get in her path. I paused off to the side watching her easily shove one of the men onto the dirt ground and catch the others sword, unfortunately right about then more showed up. _"Six to one."_ I knew going to help her would also involve a bickering match between us or at least a few spiteful remarks, but I couldn't just stand there and watch either.

Elizabeth frowned startled when someone attacked her from behind; I caught the blow and met her honey gaze. "I see you took some time off from that bloody pirate of yours." I rolled my eyes, this was not the time for this to start and I really didn't feel like hearing it either. "I suppose this is not Jacks fault either?" I kept my attention busy with the group of men that had gone from six to eight.

"_You don't need to know."_ I thought spitefully before ducking a blow and watching her easily kick the guy in the gut. "I don't know…they don't like any of us after the last time. Why do you blame everything on Jack?" I caught another guy off guard and sent him into another creating a domino effect for the pair.

"Because it's always is his fault." Elizabeth frowned and punched one of them in the face viciously. "And because you shouldn't be so infatuated with him, he isn't good enough for you." I grit my teeth taking out my frustration on the nearest guy attacking us.

I met her furious gaze and sucker punched the guy latching onto her arm. "Why can't you just let me be happy for once? He isn't replacing you, and I want you to be my best friend…not my obstacle." She stopped suddenly in her fight, which prompted me to kick at the guy trying to run her through.

"_Is that what's bothering me?"_ Elizabeth realized her mistake at stopping and started to fight again. "Damn." Her colorful words continued.

I froze seeing a sword coming straight for me and knew Elizabeth couldn't afford to intervene, which meant this was really going to hurt. "Damn." I managed.


	30. Chapter 30: Not Good!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Not Good!**

_Clang_

"Do ye ever stay out of trouble?" I opened my eyes meeting Jacks amused expression and saw Will and Anna-Maria were in the process of backing us up.

I sighed in relief and shook my head. "Not since meeting you." He offered me a sour look at that, but at the moment more had come to join our little fight and it was getting rather crowded.

Swearing more profusely then I ever heard her, Elizabeth started to violently swing at any opposing pirate that come near her. Things were starting to calm down after several retreated and finally the five of us noticed the opposing members start to retreat. Anna-Maria eyed me with raised brows, but said nothing before walking off into Tortuga, Will and Elizabeth comforted each other and did the same. Jack put his sword away eyeing the couple with an odd expression on his face, which drew my attention. I shrugged turning to follow the others; Jack walked along beside me but didn't say anything even when we reached the tavern.

Inside I ducked various fights watching him retreat to a familiar table in the back and noticed Elizabeth talking almost angrily with Will, I decided it would be better to go sit with Jack and find out what was going through his mind. I ignored various attempted grabs at my person, cat calls, and interested looks; finally settling down across from Jack. He glanced up briefly before returning his attention to his rum and thinking again.

I could tell something was going on behind those eyes. "Jack?" he snapped to attention glancing around before realizing I was addressing him. "What is going on?"

He tilted his head briefly determining whether or not he felt like answering me. "There were more men there and not all of them belonged to Dexter." I felt my hand tremble slightly and refused to pick up my drink again. "There is something going on…ye and Lizzie shouldn't have been out numbered so badly." I clasped my hands and thought this over for a minute.

"Dexter did it before, why do you think there's more to it this time?" I observed him lean back in his chair and place his feet on the table. "Don't fall again." He offered me an amused look before thinking over my question.

"Ye remember my friend and his one girl?" I gave him a dark look for reminding me of miss trying to beat me with rum bottles. "Dexter had him helping, that means something is going on…I need to find out what." He adjusted himself in the chair and stood. "Ye stay here." He started across the tavern before anyone could blink.

"_I don't take orders well."_ I stood dodging the chaos of the _"Faithful Bride"_ and rushed out the door after him, I stood there completely confused wondering where he had vanished too. _"I wasn't that far behind him."_ Will come out catching my arm before I could take off again, I explained that I was going after Jack and carefully left out the reasoning. Reluctantly Will nodded watching me take off, I ducked around the side of the building and considered possibilities and how well I knew Tortuga. I decided my only option was the brothel where Jack had originally introduced me to his less then pleasant friend, and his even less pleasant female assistant. I vaguely remembered the directions to the brothel and started through Tortuga, carefully keeping to the shadows just in case someone would notice me. The further I walked the more confused I became, until I recognized a familiar shop. I then started off at a sprint until I come to the familiar building, oddly there wasn't any females present around the porch this time. _"Something is going on."_ I went cautiously up the steps wishing and hoping any creaks didn't give me away.

I found a dirty window and wiped away the grime looking inside; I saw the familiar decorated room and took note that none but four of the women were actually present, out of the mass I had seen before. Something was going on and I had to find out what, first off I needed to find Jack. _"Where did he go?"_ I turned studying the weathered porch at my feet and snapped my head up to the sounds of someone sneaking around the initial area I was. _"Uh Oh."_ I slipped into the shadows, startled when a hand clamped around my mouth and someone pinned me from behind.

Jack studied the struggling woman and cursed recognizing me. "Ye still like trouble far too much." He released me and I turned breathing in relief. "I told ye to stay back there." I shrugged pointing to the window.

"I didn't feel like wondering what happened to you." He rolled his eyes in an attempt to act annoyed, but glanced in the spot I had cleaned off anyway. "Is that what you were referring too, or at least thinking about before you left?" his expression turned almost sarcastic, before he huffed something under his breath and grasped my hand without warning.

"We need to get back to the others…and get out of Tortuga, as soon as possible." I frowned not liking his answer to the obvious situation brewing. "Ye don't give me that look…I don't need anyone getting hurt, especially ye." I started to say something, but what he said stopped my frustrated attempt to argue.

"_He's worried about me?"_ I ignored the urge to argue and nodded following him cautiously off the porch and onto the street; he then easily tugged me into a familiar alley. He studied the quickly exiting people from the brothel and took a head count of just how much trouble was in their way. _"This is not good."_ He felt a hand cautiously rest on his shoulder and allowed a small smile before turning to me and tugging me down the alley further, trouble was definitely coming our way and it wasn't going to be a good thing for any of us. Halfway down the alley he paused forcing me to bump into him, I noticed the familiar female that I had basically handed her ass to her; clearly she was looking for us. _"Bugger."_ He glanced back the way we had come and then to another alley, we had to get back to the others and fast. Halfway down this alley he frowned pulling me into a very narrow space, the minute we were out of sight several of the pirates from earlier come walking through the alleyway. _"They're all over the place."_ I hesitantly half turned meeting Jacks eyes; he looked very agitated at the moment.

Cautiously after about ten minutes he nudged me out, and then proceeded to lead down another alley. I was starting to wonder if we were ever going to find a way out when he stopped making me lean against the wall of an unpleasant looking building, he stuck his head out of the alley and observed the situation. Judging by the look I got after his observation things weren't that great this way either, he muttered a few choice colorful words and leaned against the wall next to me. _"I take it we are totally screwed."_ I stifled a groan glancing back the way we had come and hearing voices. Jacks head snapped up to this sound and he immediately grabbed my hand and looked ready to bolt.

"We have to make a run for it." He whispered softly near my ear, I turned giving him a 'are you nuts' look.

I hated to point out the obvious, but I did it anyway. "Jack…one, they have guns and two, there's more of them then even you cared to count." He offered me one of his charming smiles, the ones that usually got him in more trouble then he started off with. "That isn't going to work on me." He shrugged staring back out of the alley.

He turned back with an odd expression on his face. "Ye have two choices…come willingly or I'll carry ye kicking and screaming love." With that he offered a light tug on my hand.

I gave up; there was no reasoning with him at this point. I reluctantly followed after him and the minute we cleared the alley, we were both running for all we were worth. I winced every time I heard a shot, gun go off and a muttered curse from Jack. Whatever happened I hoped we got to the Pearl before we were caught, I really didn't want to see what would happen to us if they managed it.

**--On the Black Pearl--**

"They've been gone for hours…something was bothering Jack." Will glanced across toward Tortuga listening to the crew busying themselves on deck, Elizabeth had turned in muttering something about 'bloody pirates' and 'best friends' choice of words'. "I have a bad feeling." Just as he said that Jack and Blair were running into view.

"ANNA!" Anna-Maria jumped a foot at Gibbs's call and peered over at him and Will. "We ave to go." She started to order the crew around and getting the ship ready to sail. "Ye get ready to haul those two aboard." Will nodded watching Pintel and Ragetti join him at the side of the ship.

**--Original POV--**

Jack made sure I didn't loose my footing and soon I was glad to feel the docks under my feet, before I realized what was going on he halted and suddenly lifted me to the side of the ship. Will easily caught my wrists and hauled me aboard, watching Jack jump catching onto Pintel's arm and hauling himself aboard. _"Thank the world of crates."_ I realized Jack had easily maneuvered us up several crates and cut to the side of the ship. He was off barking orders before I had the chance to catch my breath.

Will was staring wide-eyed at the invasion of bodies coming at the Pearl from Tortuga, there was at least a two dozen and they weren't that far away from the docks. "What happened?" he breathed putting me under one of his scrutinizing looks.

"We don't know…Jack saw them and we ran." I was careful to study the oncoming group instead of meeting his gaze; I knew very well that if he knew the story behind the problem; all hell would literally break loose.

Will studied me so intently I almost felt as though I would crack; fortunately he took off to help the crew and left me to my own worries. _"There's more to this than even Jacks admitting."_ I observed the docks start to disappear in the distance, and laughed when a few of the morons tried to jump onto the Pearl only to splash down into the water. I was oddly disappointed that we had to leave Tortuga so soon, and knew it would be Port Royal next. I also knew that through it all Jack had a plan and my stubborn streak would see to the plan. _"Ick…I have to face off with James Norrington again."_ I sighed miserably and leaned on the railing, the water was an almost ink black with hints of the full moon across the waves. I started to feel relaxed and allowed the wind to blow away all my annoyances; I was aware of someone watching me and turned. Will was standing there with a familiar 'you're lying' look on his face, but he could also see I was in no mood for a confrontation.

I yawned tiredly watching Will reluctantly walk off to head to bed. I listened intently to the sounds around me, breathing in the ocean air and remembering Jack's famous quote. _"The Black Pearl is Freedom."_ I smiled slightly deciding my tiredness was winning out of my intent urge to stay out there the rest of the night, slowly I made my way to Jacks cabin and dressed in my pajamas. I snuggled into the bed breathing in everything that was Captain Jack Sparrow and fell asleep with a content smile on my face, all would turn out find if one was determined enough to let it do so. I was aware of him slipping into bed later that night, but refused to stir ignoring his arm wrapping around my waist.

_Thud_

I sat up at the odd sound and glanced over the side of the bed. Jack lay there stunned before meeting my curious expression. "Jack…you alright?"

"Aye." He slid back up onto the bed and eyed me suspiciously. "Do ye often kick in yer sleep?" I couldn't help the amused expression on my face.

"Unfortunately…why?" He studied me closely and realized I wasn't kidding around, I had really been asleep.

"Ye kicked me out of bed is why." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth and quickly cupped my mouth. "Ye be dangerous in yer sleep…and awake, what do I do about that?" I stopped laughing seeing a familiar glint in his eyes and sighed.

"I have no idea; right now it's too early to bother me." I rolled over tucking the pillow over my head and snuggled back down under the covers.

"Early…woman it's nearly six." I ignored him and closed my eyes. _"Still too early for me."_ I thought feeling a hand poking at my sides. "Who said I was giving ye a choice?" I swatted his hand away and then promptly smacked him with my pillow, before rolling back over and burrowing into the bed.

He muttered something under his breath rubbing his face. "I'm not a morning person Jack…back off." I couldn't help the small smile on my face, hearing him mutter more incoherently. _"I'm wide awake now…damn."_ He sat there casually on the side of the bed with a knowing smirk on his face; I finally rolled over and gave him an evil look. "Pirate." I sat up and kicked off the covers reluctantly. "I hate mornings, you are so evil."

"Aye…but ye put up with it willingly. Get a move on." He immediately went around the cabin gathering his effects and changing for the morning. "Don't make me toss ye into the ocean, rather cold in the morning." I shot him a warning look and harrumphed. "Ye don't think I will?"

I didn't like that mischievous look in his eye and slid from bed making my way around to get ready. "Why do I get the feeling it would be wrong to state to the contrary?" I slid into a crème colored tunic and tan pants. After hopping into my boots, nearly colliding twice with the floor I felt arms wrap around me from behind and spun to meet amused dark eyes.

"Ye know it would…because I would toss ye overboard if ye stated the contrary, savvy?" I studied his expression for a moment and offered a small smile; he leaned down claiming my lips with his briefly.

"Savvy." I shook my head watching him cockily swagger over to the door. "But who's to say I won't drag you with me?" he paused in the middle of the doorway and turned looking at me suspiciously. "Damn cold I would guess." I followed him out onto the deck and was rather surprised at how active it was so early in the morning. "You're all nuts…too early for work." I grumpily walked over to the railing across from the helm and sat down.

**--At the Helm--**

"Yer girl looks a bit annoyed this mornin." Jack regarded Anna-Maria with a rose brow. "Wha?"

Jack studied Anna-Maria for a while long; she started to feel a bit uncomfortable by this. "My girl?" she raised her own brow at this. _"My girl…Anna I think ye've gone daft."_ He studied Blair; she looked thoroughly irritated and was currently staring out across the deck shaking her head.

Anna-Maria couldn't help the small smile on her face. "Yes, yer girl…stupid man." He regarded her with an evil look. "Don look at me like tha Jack, ye admit it…ye like tha girl. Clearly she's made herself yer girl…she be the only one daft enough to put up with ye." She regarded him with an almost dark look. "She put up with a lot of things from ye she shouln't have…and ye know it." She walked off to continue her work and left Jack to think over what she had said.

"Aye that she did Anna." He regarded Blair for a minute seeing she had shifted herself to a laying position and was now staring across the water.

**--Original POV--**

"_Mornings, I could throw him overboard. Actually maybe I should, bloody pirate."_ I smirked at those thoughts watching the water crashing the side of the ship. I was enjoying the various critters I saw in the water and staring across the ocean, the lull of the ship was going to be putting me to sleep before long. I was aware of someone sitting down beside my sprawled form and heard an all too familiar muttering of curses. _"Liz."_ I almost winced and cautiously met annoyed honey colored eyes. She was ruffled more so then usual wearing tan pants and white shirt, which currently was a bit dirtied from her work. Her hair was fly away more so then usual and she had dark circles under her eyes, she had been up a long while I could tell by her actions.

Elizabeth finally took notice to me staring at her and huffed. "You are so stubborn." She crossed her arms irritably and glanced back behind her at Jack, he appeared preoccupied with his own thoughts for the moment. "You accused me of not caring for your feelings, and of thinking you were going to replace me with him." She narrowed her eyes at me seeing I was pretending to stare elsewhere, but I was listening to every word she said.

I took a deep breath and met her gaze. "You did think I was replacing you, you want yourself to be happy and despise Jack, which means you don't want me to be happy with him, just someone else." I pointed this out emphasizing various points and ignoring the scowl I received for the effort. "Face it Elizabeth…you're afraid that I can actually be happy with him and don't like it. You're afraid of him, not of him hurting me, just him period…" I took a deep breath. "…question is why?"

The look on her face was priceless; she had a shocked expression that would rival the one she had at the sight of the Kraken. "Afraid of Jack…you must be joking." She seemed to be aware of my gaze seeing through her and closed her eyes considering her opinions. _"Afraid of him…more afraid of what he might do."_ She admitted to herself and sighed. "Alright…maybe a little, it's more of what he will do then of him. I also am afraid for you, how do I know he isn't just using you, how do you know?" I shrugged staring across the water again.

"My instincts…you always said they were rarely wrong, if ever." Elizabeth snorted in response to this and leaned down beside me. "Hmm?"

"You take my advice now, when I wish you wouldn't. This is a sad irony." I smiled at her annoyed sarcastic tone. "Just do me one little thing…" I studied her and waited. "If you insist on ignoring me and dealing with that man, don't mind my opinions…I don't care for where this is going and will continue to be a pain in your bum." With that she stood and walked off to continue her work.

"Since when have you not been a pain in my bum?" I muttered crossly staring back out across the water. _"She's never going to let up."_ The ship was starting to lull me into a doze, my darker thoughts finally giving way to sleep.

**--Jacks POV--**

Jack studied the ship's activities for several what felt like hours, he finally turned to see what Blair was doing and saw she had fallen asleep. _"Lizzie left her alone, wonder what all of their conversation was about?"_ he nearly jumped a foot feeling a hand tap him from behind and turned.

"Ye alrigh captain?" Gibbs could see he had been a bit off most of the afternoon and was wondering what was going on.

"Don't do that again." He took a deep breath and glanced about to see if anyone seen his overreaction. "Aye…fine Gibbs." He relinquished the helm to him and started over to the sleeping form.

"Jack." He stopped turning to meet a familiar dark gaze. "Do you have any idea why Elizabeth is so agitated…I know you were here when Blair and she was talking." Jack sighed, Will looked far to concerned over everything for his liking.

"_Bloody whelp, why do ye think I know?"_ he shrugged. "No idea Will, I was curious me self." He observed Will stalk off to do his duties; now more so agitated then before and rolled his eyes.

Jack sat down on the deck beside Blair watching her resting; he noticed it was a fitful rest due to her muttering in her sleep. _"What did she say this time love?"_ he was surprised when she shifted in her sleep and kicked at the railing, he reacted by pulling her up into his embrace and waited for her to settle down.

**--Original POV--**

I couldn't shake the images of Elizabeth taunting me and Norrington dragging Jack off somewhere, these were becoming rather violent and more pronounced the longer I slept. When I felt myself moved I reflexively shifted in the direction and then allowed my eyes to snap open. _"What the hell? Oh Jack."_ I closed my eyes again relaxing into the arms that were around me, taking several breaths trying to calm down. Finally relaxing I glanced up seeing an amused smirking face peering down at me.

"What caused that?" I shrugged not caring to elaborate on Elizabeth's lecture and the too vivid dreams I just dealt with. "I know better…what did Lizzie do this time Blair?" I again shrugged looking away from him for several minutes. "Ye don't nearly roll overboard over nothing…tell me." I hated when he did that, stating the obvious and somehow making me say what was on my mind.

I surrendered meeting those familiar dark eyes. "Elizabeth tried to put me in my place, instead I pointed out several things including one of her quotes and she didn't like it. So basically she's going to remain a pain in the ass until further notice." I started to absently shift one of his rings on his finger staring out across the water again.

"There's more there…continue." I gave him a menacing look, but all he did was offer me a wry smile and move his hand in a continue on fashion.

"_Pirate."_ I formed my mouth in a fine line, watching his hand wave again. "Who say's there's more?" I felt his hand poke at my side and jumped glaring up at him. "Just worries is all…they form into dreams and I react. Nothing serious…stop poking me!" I caught his hand and gave him a scathing look.

"Yer hiding something." He easily slipped his hand free and continued to relentlessly poke me, this forced me to attempt to squirm away but his grip was tight. "I'll stop when ye tell me." I glowered at him and made another useless attempt to squirm free.

I shook my head stubbornly, his poking was very insistent and unfortunately he found out I was ticklish. "Stop!" I attempted to shift free again and grumbled a few choice un-lady like curses. "Vivid dreams!" I managed finally, which forced him to pause. "Elizabeth being particularly cruel, and…" I stopped seeing I had his attention and he was waiting for me to finish.

"The good commodore?" Jack observed me scowl at the mention of James Norrington. "Ye worry too much…I'm not that easily caught love." I offered him a wry smile.

"What about the first time you were in Port Royal then?" It was his turn to scowl at me. "I know it was dumb luck, but I do have a point." Again the poking started. "Jack!" I managed to slip away finally and turned glowering at the amused grin on his face.

He stood offering me a hand up. "Yer right about luck love…after all I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can easily get away from him…again." I stood beside him and crossed my arms; I didn't like the sounds of that last comment.

"Jack…" He started to walk off, I immediately followed, there was something in those eyes that told me he was up to something. "I don't like that look." He stopped before he opened his cabin and offered one of those charming smiles; I knew right then whatever he had up his sleeve might be trouble.

I ignored the door as it shut behind me rather suddenly; I was in a hurry and didn't need all the trouble I knew would be coming from that look. "Ye relax love…Jack has it covered." He offered a gold laced cheeky grin and walked over to his desk, he then proceeded to fish around the drawers for something.

I studied him suspiciously. "Referring to yourself in third person is bad, it means you're up to something and it doesn't always go according to your plan." He stopped in his search and eyed me brows furrowed in thought. "I never relax either…especially when I know you have something running through that mind of yours. As clever as you are Jack, I don't want anything to happen to you." He lifted a finger as though something had clicked and started rummaging around various trunks behind him. "Plus you have a mini army of pirates ticked off back in Tortuga and after you." He cursed slamming his fingers in one of the chests after my last remark.

He turned with a flourish and studied his hand, then proceeded to shake it in a frustrated fashion. "Did ye have to remind me?" I shrugged watching him return to his search again. "I can handle them easily…" he jerked his hand back from another trunk and muttered something. "…as soon as I figure out what they're after." I groaned flopping across his bed; he was more stubborn in person.

"You're impossible Jack." I sat up following his search across the room and tilted my head thoughtfully. "In this case…not good, now what the heck are you looking for?" he shrugged and continued his search. "Bloody pirate."

"Aye…ye making a point love." I wished I had something to throw at him right then, and then I glanced around grabbing a pillow and flung it.

_Thump_

Jack spun around peering down at the pillow laying at his feet. "Was that really necessary?" I crossed my arms and gave him a 'what do you think' look. "Ye do have a temper." He smirked and repeated his searching process.

"Thank you." I all but growled and finally surrendered rolling onto my side and closing my eyes, I needed a much warranted nap. _"Bloody arrogant, crazy, annoying, impossible…adorably annoying pirate." _I finally felt my heavy lids surrender and snuggled into a ball.

**--Jack's POV--**

"Blair…" he stopped his question seeing she had fallen asleep. "She finally gave up." He smirked walking over and glanced over watching her snuggle further into the bed.

_Knock, Knock_

Jack walked over to the door and tilted his head curiously at an almost twitchy Elizabeth. _"What do ye want?"_ she crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed at the puzzled look on his face. Before he could do anything she reached over yanking him out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Jack started to say something, but her hand silenced him. "Listen to me right now Jack." She saw him scowl at her for interrupting him. "I'm going to relent to an extent, before I completely loose her trust…But I am warning you right now. You do anything to hurt her, or are using her like I suspect…I WILL damage you. Norrington won't have anything of you left to hang." She offered a curt nod and turned to walk away.

"Lizzie." She stopped taking a deep breath ready to tell him off. "Yer repeating yerself." She balled up her fists and angrily spun around. "Again…I won't hurt her, if I do…I can find my own way back to hell, thank ye." With that Jack made a mock bow and returned to the cabin, before she could say a word.

Jack continued his search quietly; aware Blair was still sleeping and blissfully unaware of another lecture he received from Elizabeth. He continued his search long into the night, he wasn't entirely sure why he was looking for the item in question, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the trouble in Tortuga. He heard a shuffling sound and sighed watching her kick around his bed, again in a fitful dreaming state. Cautiously he walked over to the sleeping form and observed her; he slowly reached down and attempted to catch her restless form but stopped when her fist nearly connected with his face. _"Bloody hell."_ He jumped back the minute her leg swung out.

_Thud_

­**--Original POV--**

"_Ouch."_ I glanced up from my rather uncomfortable position on Jacks floor; he was peering down with an amused expression on his face, but also a bit of concern. "I'm going to leave her at the bottom of the ocean." I muttered crossly watching him sit on the edge of the bed and study my scowl.

"Ye aren't that cruel." He smiled wryly at the dark look aimed for him. "Ye hurt anything?"

"Just my pride…or what little of its left, and my sanity." I rubbed my face irritably before climbing on the bed beside him and clasping my hands. "Did she drop by?" I noticed him hesitantly lower his eyes, she had been there but clearly he wasn't saying why.

"Aye…"

"You aren't going to say what happened." I stated watching him wince at the almost soft irritable tone in my voice. "I understand…she's threatened to be a pain. I just wish I had some aspirin for that specific pain." I grumbled a bit and turned back seeing an amused expression on his face again.

"Ye don't worry about it." He leaned over kissing me softly, pulling me close into a deeper kiss. "Ye just be ready to be off the Pearl later tonight…we don't want ye to be seen. Once yer on the shore…I'll deal with the other issues and come up with something. Gibbs and Anna will keep the ship hidden for a few days." I groaned miserably, why did he have to remind me we weren't that far from Port Royal.

"Sometimes I don't like you." He smirked knowing better and pulled me into a deeper kiss, slowly laying across me.

I felt someone easily lift me up into a sitting position and groaned miserably. _"Port Royal."_ I met Jacks curious gaze and offered him a scowl in response. He smirked walking easily around and dressing, I would have to do the same but wouldn't be lucky enough to wear something comfortable. I reluctantly dug around my bag and slid out the necessary requirements for the dress Elizabeth insisted I return in. The pale blue lacey thing was rather pretty, but I didn't like dresses and especially what was required to wear these specific dresses. Once I was situated and had somehow managed to get my dress on, I cursed irritably at the fact I had to lace everything up. I heard amused laughter and narrowed my eyes.

I blew at my hair and turned. "It isn't funny Jack…first of all I hate dresses. Secondly I hate the requirements to wear these cursed parachutes, and I don't want to leave." I crossed my arms and set my face into a determined irritated look.

Jack walked over and motioned me around, then he easily started to lace up the dress. "I know that much…ye be far too comfortable in pants to like these things. Ye will see me again and try not to give Lizzie a reason to come find me again." I giggled briefly before feeling the air leave my lungs and groaning painfully. "What's a parachute?" I turned smoothing out the skirts and wrinkled my nose at my reflection in the full mirror of his cabin.

I took a moment to consider my answer and smirked. "In my time there are machines that fly up in the sky…parachutes are massive blanket like things, which hook onto your back and if something goes wrong with the flying machine…" I paused; somehow I got the feeling his expression was going to make me laugh. "…you jump out fall for so long and then pull a string that allows this blanket contraption to safely take you to the ground, without becoming a splatter." His expression went from one of curiosity to horror and then to shock, he also appeared a bit pale after a minute or two.

Oddly I didn't giggle, his expression did amuse me but laughing at his behavior wouldn't have helped the situation. "Yer time sounds too dangerous…even for me." He studied me with an arched brow; slowly a smirk crossed his face. "Ye don't look so bad in the dress though." I stared back at my reflection and scowled at the dress.

"Your opinion." I snorted crossing my arms and turned to the door hearing a light tap. "Will." Jack walked over opening the door and sure enough there stood Will. He was dressed in a formal suit and looked as uncomfortable as I felt. "Liz must be ecstatic." I muttered wryly watching him furrow his brows in concern at my tone.

"You both are going to have to put aside your differences, Governor Swann knows you both too well…he will know something is wrong if you're both this sarcastic and foul tempered when we get back." I stuck out my tongue at him and again scowled at my dress. "I thought at least you would be more pleasant to be around." He smiled warmly at my analyzing of the dress, he was well aware of my annoyances with them. "I remember you willingly wearing those…" I immediately walked over so fast; Jack jumped out of my path and firmly clamped my hand over Will's mouth.

I could feel my face grow warm with the amused look he offered, I also took notice to Jack raising his brow curiously at my reaction and flushed harder. "Damn you Will Turner." I removed my hand and ignored Jacks curious expression. "I need to get my stuff around." I returned back to gathering my things, watching Jack follow Will out the door shutting it behind them. "I could kick him…sometimes." I smiled returning to gathering my things; I really didn't want to go back into Port Royal.

**--Jack & Will--**

Once outside the cabin Jack turned to face Will and crossed his arms studying him suspiciously. "What was that all about mate?" Will glanced at the door cautiously and then at Jack.

"_She's going to kill me after this."_ Will scratched his neck thoughtfully. "When she wanted to meet you, she used to wear them willingly…she's always had a soft spot for you." He noticed Jacks expression turn from curious to surprise. "I don't know the whole story." He met Jacks gaze. "Alright I do know the whole story, but unlike you I have to live with them both. You already know where Elizabeth stands, just please stay out of Port Royal. James is still gunning for you Jack…he's never going to quit." Will watched Jacks familiar thoughtful expression watching his hand toying with his beard in thought.

"Aye…I'll watch my back Will." Jack turned to the door hearing a muttered curse and a light thud. "Ye watch hers though…Lizzie is up to something, but my main concern is the trouble we left in Tortuga. I'm still trying to figure it out." Will nodded watching the door with an amused expression.

"For all her monkey like antics, gymnastic abilities…Blair is still by far the clumsiest person I have ever met." Will heard another thud and curses that followed. "She needs to cut back on that too…she's a lady and that language isn't approved of." He wandered off to check on Elizabeth's progress.

Jack chuckled at his last remarks before seeing him disappear below. "She isn't a lady, she's a pirate and somehow I get the feeling…she doesn't care what they think." He opened the door going into the cabin.

**--Original POV--**

"Ow." I swore several more times and untangled myself from my bag and the trunk I managed to fall over. "I feel like a drunk…damn feet." I kicked at my bag and glanced up at the laughter I heard. "Glad I'm a source of amusement for you."

"Ye always will be love, wish I could have seen ye waiting around Port Royal in yer pretty dresses for me though…might have been interesting." I felt my mouth open in shock and closed my eyes cursing avidly again.

"You can keep calling Will a eunuch…I'm about to make him one." I finally got to my feet and huffed, brushing my hair from my face in surrender. "What else did he say?" I studied Jack suspiciously for signs of him hiding things, or just attempting to make me squirm.

"Nothing…he's already aware ye might come after him." I crossed my arm and stuck out my tongue at him, I then promptly turned digging around one of my bags to do up my hair. "Ye going to be alright?" I winced; he could already sense my frustration and that too irked me a bit.

I finally found what I was after and proceeded to put my hair up in a decent bun, leaving just a few strays to linger. "No." I then tossed my brush into the bag and piled them all near the door. "I don't want to go back there…at least not right now. Elizabeth's father is like a bloodhound when we're fighting and I have to deal with that white wigged, wind bag again." I wrinkled my face and shoved another of my bags more violently on top of the others. "I also can't swear or tell anyone off…I hate it." I stomped my foot and turned feeling hands resting on my shoulders and meeting warm dark eyes.

"Ye don't need to throw a tantrum…I know ye aren't happy." I felt my face turn into a slight smile; he did know a way to get a smile out of me when needed. "I have a plan…just leave yer balcony window open and please tie something on the railing." I studied him suspiciously.

"You aren't going into Port Royal…James will have your hide." I swore irritably at the dress which was currently cutting off my breathing capabilities as usual.

He smiled wryly. "Aye…I know that much. I never said I was coming into Port Royal, doesn't mean I won't send in someone to bring ye for a visit." I nodded still suspicious of his motives and fished around one of my bags.

"I'll tie this red sash out for whomever you send. Just remember…Norrington has grown rather paranoid and it's a mini fortress near Elizabeth's house." He nodded studying the material in my hand for a moment; I then stuffed it back into my bag and sighed.

"Come on." I muttered a few choice words, but reluctantly followed him out the door and to the waiting long boat.


	31. Chapter 31: Welcome Home

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Finally a chapter up, thank you for being patient and thank you to all my reviewers. I spent my spare time while at camp writing this up for everyone. Enjoy._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Welcome Home**

Elizabeth took notice to my sour expression, but said nothing offering a seat beside her. I waved to Jack and joined her, I could sense tension but she was attempting to put our issues behind her for now and offered me a familiar smile. I smiled back, but still was irritated at having to return to civil society. I kept my gaze steady behind us at the Pearl and watched Jack's silhouette slowly shrinking the closer to the shore we got. I glanced up the minute I felt a tapping sensation on my shoulder and sighed following Elizabeth carefully from the boat. Will carried our things through the town and quietly paused outside the Black Smith shop, he loaded our things into a carriage that he had arranged to pick us up, before we left. I climb in beside Elizabeth and stared out across the familiar town, I was happy to be back in a way, but miserable to have to leave the Pearl. _"I'm hopeless…and in love. Back to normalcy for a bit...ick."_ the rocking of the carriage was starting to work its charm and I dozed off.

**--Other POV's--**

Elizabeth was smiling slightly at Blair's sleeping form, it had been a long time since she seen her best friend this relaxed and she admitted to herself happy. She hated to admit it, but since Blair had met Jack she had come alive again, more so then she had seen her in a long time. It bothered her and yet made her happy at the same time, unfortunately with the way things worked this would always be a problem for them. _"I don't foresee it working…and yet if they're both determined enough, it just might."_ She leaned on Will's shoulder pondering all the arguments and recent events they had just been through. _"Maybe I should just let her be happy; I know for a fact she would and could put Jack in his place…I just hate the idea of it having to be Jack of all people. Norrington would have been a more suitable choice, but for her I don't think it would have been enough…she would have killed him by now."_ She closed her eyes briefly hearing Will yawn beside her and glancing up.

"Home." She whispered watching Will smile at the mansion before them. "What about her?" he watched Blair shift and curl up in a small ball.

"Welcome home…" Governor Swann immediately stopped himself and smiled slightly at Blair who was sound asleep. "Welcome home Elizabeth, and Will…I see she's asleep." His voice was just a soft whisper now. "You two go into the house and to your rooms…I will have someone help with her." Elizabeth nodded kissing her fathers cheek upon her exit and followed Will up to the front entry way.

Once Governor Swann watched his daughter and Will disappear into the house he sighed, Blair was like a second daughter to him and he was very grateful that Elizabeth and her had become such good friends. _"Now to get you to bed and to rest."_ He was surprised to hear a familiar clearing of the throat and turned seeing Norrington had arrived for his nightly check in.

"I see that they have returned." He smiled faintly seeing Governor Swann quickly return to his official status instead of a fatherly figure. "Would you like me to assist in helping you get her into the house?" Governor Swann nodded thankfully and opened the carriage for Norrington.

"This way Commodore." Governor Swann was ready to lead the way into the house.

Cautiously Norrington lifted her sleeping form into his arms, and followed Governor Swann into the house. He was then led up the massive staircase to a room beside Elizabeth's room, He followed Governor Swann into the room and watched several maids come into the room to assist her into her night cloths, and put her to bed. They promptly exited to do their nightly discussion over Port Royals' status leaving the woman to rest.

**--Original POV--**

I was alert to the fact I was in a warm soft bed and sat up abruptly. I glanced around my familiar room when staying with Elizabeth and sighed at the pastel colors staring me back. I missed the Black Pearl and Jack at the moment, the warm night was comforting and the curtains swaying slightly made me remember my promise to tie something outside on the balcony railing. I slowly climb from bed and tied the red sash around the balcony careful to conceal it from soldiers prying eyes, but making sure that whomever Jack sent could find it. I then returned to bed and lay there puzzling over how I got to bed. _"Will must have…"_ I considered my thoughts, I had a funny feeling I wasn't going to be happy with how I got to bed the next morning and reluctantly rolled over to go back to sleep.

I easily lifted the pillow over my head aware of light invading the room. "Morning Blair." I muttered a bunch of gurgled words and tucked the pillow down further. _"She's still cranky."_ Elizabeth smiled easily snatching the pillow from my head. "Time to get up…breakfast will be served soon and we need to get you dressed." I sighed glaring up at her through a matted mess of hair.

I was already missing the Pearl; at Least Jack would let me sleep in on occasion. "What's so good about morning?" I sat up and brushed off my night dress. "Did Will bring me in last night?" she immediately stopped shuffling through my closet, I could see her visibly wince. _"I take that as a no."_ cautiously she turned holding a scarlet dress in her hands and placed it out with my other things.

"No…father had someone assist him last night, you were asleep and you know how he hates to disturb us." I nodded very familiar with how her father treated me like a second daughter. "The maids are all a gossip this morning though…please don't kill me." I disliked that nervous tone in her voice and waited for the bomb to drop, so to speak.

"Gossiping over what, and who brought me up here?" She smoothed out the dress absently and then clasped her hands walking over beside the bed.

"Apparently James come for his nightly discussion with father, he was the one to…" I took a sharp breath and groaned miserably, I already knew what the gossip was all about. "…don't be like that." She scolded before returning to getting my clothing situated.

"_Don't be like that."_ I ignored her scolding and stood promptly walking to the wash basin. "I don't like him Liz…damn gossip." She turned abruptly and gave me a dark look.

"No swearing…you know better." I smiled wryly and immediately went to dress. "I know you aren't fond of him, but you can't exactly dislike him entirely." I promptly tossed my nightdress into her face and turned to get into all the necessities before finally putting on the scarlet dress.

"Wrong…I loath him." She rose a brow at the irritation in my voice and sighed defeated. "He almost got you all killed and is prancing around like nothing happened." She started lacing my dress up and took a deep breath.

"You're just sore over the fact he doesn't like Jack and would sooner see him hanged." I grit my teeth at her sarcasm and counted to ten. "You have to be nice to him and know father is fond of him." I attempted a sharp breath, which was cut off by the tightening of the dress.

Finally the task was done and I turned to meet those honey colored eyes. "You're father may be fond of James…I'm not." She scowled before starting to fix my hair, I would have rather done it myself but I was already on her bad side and it would only get worse from here on out.

Ignoring my irritation Elizabeth continued to pile my hair neatly on my head. "Yes father is very fond of James, he also has requested that you be his escort to the festivities tonight…the engagement party and return party is tonight after all." I immediately narrowed my eyes at her through the mirror in front of me.

"Who requested, your father or James?" She bit her lip studying my dark expression in the mirror. "Elizabeth Melody Swann…who?" she glowered at the full use of her name.

Sighing she finished up my hair and met my mirrored gaze. "James requested your presence. He's been infatuated with you since, since I fell in love with Will and he got over the situation. He is a good man and has everyone's best interest at heart." I stood turning my finger mere centimeters from her nose.

"That man has his interest and only his. He's a traitor and I despise…loath and dislike him. I will not be his escort." I turned crossing my arms ignoring the sad expression in her face, I knew I had been hard on Norrington but it was how I felt. "I'm sorry Liz…I can't help it. He's the reason I almost lost my best friend, her great fiancé…" I stopped before I let the last thing she wanted to hear slip. _"And the pirate I love nearly die."_

"You forgot that miserable pirate." I turned my brows arching at her curiously. "I know you care for him, I know I don't like it…but I can't hurt you because of my personal feelings. It doesn't mean I'm going to be any more pleasant then I have been though." She warned seeing a familiar hopeful look appear in my eyes. "Now get ready for breakfast…one more thing…father already told James you would be delighted to be his escort." I froze in my tracks and slapped myself in the face glaring between my fingers.

Gritting my teeth I forced out a very long irritated sigh. "Your father is very lucky I consider him a second one…otherwise I would feed him to the nearest school of sharks." She glowered at my remark, but let it slide leading the way out into the hall.

Briskly I followed Elizabeth easily down the main stairs and off to the right toward the main dinning room. Will immediately stood greeting us, followed by Governor Swann, unfortunately to my distaste Norrington had been invited to join us this morning and it immediately put me in a rather fowl mood. Elizabeth taking notice to my mood change elbowed me lightly forcing me to take a deep breath, so I wouldn't say something damaging. I sat down carefully and proceeded to listen to the conversation eating quietly. I studied the familiar white room, with cherry wood furnishings and then looked up hearing myself addressed. _"Oh shit, what did I miss?"_ Elizabeth covered a small smile seeing I had been off in my own little world in hopes of forgetting the current visitor.

Governor Swann also took notice to this and glanced at Elizabeth, before repeating himself. "Commodore Norrington asked if you would be his escort for the evening Blair." I registered the question, hesitantly meeting curious blue eyes across from me.

I prevented myself from wincing and making an indignant sound. "Would be happy to do so." I was shocked it didn't come out sarcastic and was rather glad I didn't have an unpleasant taste in my mouth to suite my mood afterward. _"To be honest Governor Swann…hell no, he can rot for all I care."_ Elizabeth noticed my second thoughts and elbowed me a second time to prevent me from saying something callous.

"Wonderful, and thank you for honoring me with your presence this evening Blair." Norrington all but beamed at the idea of his arm candy, which at the moment was a very irritated, me. I offered a weak smile and excused myself from breakfast and once I was at the stairs went up to my room as fast as humanly possible.

I was careful not to slam the door, as much as I wanted to do so and went over to my bed grabbing a pillow. I placed my face tightly in the pillow and screamed in outrage at the top of my lungs, after a brief few minutes I finally allowed the pillow to drop onto the bed and stood there heaving angrily. _"Bloody ass."_ I glanced at my reflection seeing my red face and dark scowl; my morning went from unpleasant to down right hellish, and all in a matter of forty-five minutes or so. I stepped out onto the balcony and glanced across the grounds into town, as usual the troops of redcoats were thick as hell and I was extremely bored. I walked over to the desk in my room and proceeded to scribble down random thoughts in my notebook, which eventually turned into a long swearing rant, except for the need for Jack to come save me from myself. _"Jack…I want to go back to the Pearl."_ I grumbled a few choice less then lady like phrases and tucked away my notebook; I then took to some cross stitch in hopes of relaxing myself and to think of a way out of the dinner party with Norrington of all people.

"He's a menace to us all." I yelped in surprise stabbing my finger with the needle and glowered at the cross stitch. "Damn thing." I tossed it aside and fished around another of my bags pulling out a book to read, after about ten minutes I returned it deciding reading a pirate adventure would not help me in the least. "I need to get out of this place before I go mad." I stood immediately and walked down the hall, halting at the steps out of sight and watched Norrington speaking with Elizabeth.

"She's acting a bit lost this morning Miss Elizabeth, I haven't seen her this wistful like since a few months ago…she was acting rather peculiar back then." Elizabeth bit her lip refusing to meet his gaze for a short few minutes.

"_That's because she's in love with the one man you would rather see hung."_ She smiled and met his gaze. "She's had a lot to distract her with since being back, I've all but dragged her around and she's very tired from our journey. Matter of fact I plan on taking her shopping with me later this afternoon…you're welcome to join us if you like?" I was very tempted to grab a vase on a nearby stand and throw it at her right then.

"_Damn you Elizabeth Melody Swann…I could kill you."_ I observed Norrington smile slightly at the offer. "I would love to escort you ladies around during your shopping…" I winced hearing him pause and wishing I was standing there with a crossbow aimed at him. "…But I am afraid I have to attend to my duties so I can attend your party this evening, it wouldn't be polite to stand up my escort." He offered her a bow and immediately turned to leave. "Good day Miss Elizabeth." She nodded watching the door close behind him.

I smiled wryly and started back toward the stairs. "Elizabeth Melody Swann." I managed through gritted teeth. She winced and immediately turned to face my very red and angry face. "You are very lucky we are where people can hear you scream for your miserable life." I stormed away from her and down another hall and ducked into the library before all but slamming the door behind me. "She is going to make me do something very violent…and I may eventually regret it." I ignored the dusty room with a pale peach color to it and dark red carpets, I found a comfortable lounging couch and flopped down stretching out and sighed miserably.

I couldn't believe at how she was all but throwing me into Norrington's arms, we agreed to disagree and she knew I was in love with Jack. I fell for the man the minute I saw him in my world, I was in a very irritating situation right then and wanted to run away back to Jack to wait out the nights events. I sat there and started to ponder some plans to get out of a very long evening with Norrington as my escort. _"Claim to be sick and miss the whole thing?"_ I considered this very carefully and smiled ruefully at the idea. _"She would kill me or drag me screaming to the party."_ I sat there thinking and thinking, but nothing seemed to be suitable enough to avoid the situation. I was going to have to take it like a woman and deal with it. _"I could attend for a few short hours and then excuse myself to sleep…I could claim a headache or feeling run out from the trip."_ I shuffled this thought around for about forty-five minutes and smiled, it was a perfect plan and suitable enough Elizabeth wouldn't have my head for it.


	32. Chapter 32: Suffocating Within Society

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I'm back with a bit of a large update, thanks for reading and your kind reviews everyone._

* * *

**Chapter 32: Suffocating Within Society**

_Knock, Knock_

I sighed flopping my head on the arm of the couch in defeat. "Yes?" I inquired watching the door slowly open and seeing Will standing there with a curious expression on his face. "Now what?" he stepped in shutting the door and placed his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

I motioned him over and moved my feet to allow him some room to sit. "Don't shoot the messenger. How are you doing with this whole mess?" I observed him suspiciously for about ten minutes and finally sighed irritably.

"What the hell do you think? How am I doing, damn it Will…you already know and she's lucky to still be breathing. I considered suffocating her by tightening that dress until she screamed." I crossed my arms spitefully and glowered at the floor. "I loath him and feel like I'm trapped…I want to go back." If I could have stomped around like a two year old then I probably would have.

Will rose his hands in a surrendering gesture again and watched me meet his eyes. "Don't kill the messenger's hearing either." He rubbed his ear thoughtfully. "It isn't all her fault…consider the fact that her father thinks he would be good for you, and she's not entirely at fault." I snorted smiling darkly at this fact.

"Don't remind me." I stood quickly and smoothed out my skirt. "James Norrington will never be anything to me…and it's about time I told her father this too." Before I could march off on my hell bent anger binge, he caught me around the arms and lifted me kicking and cursing from the floor. "WILL…let me down." I finished in a deadly whisper.

Will winced at the tone of my voice and sighed. "Her father doesn't need to hear one of your fowl temper induced rants, you might give away Jack during your temper tantrum." I stopped struggling and bit my cheek irritably. "Eventually…you will have to tell him you found someone, in your time would be the safest answer." He released me watching me spin, clenching my fists at my sides.

I couldn't help the wry smile on my face. "What if things do work out and I can be with Jack…then what oh brilliant one?" he ignored the sarcasm, sensing I was on the verge of punching the nearest inanimate object and would more then likely hurt myself.

"We will deal with it…when the time comes." I met his dark gaze and felt my mouth turn into a fine line. "Walk it off, go down to the beach and walk off all the issues you have. Tonight you can deal with the issues and remember that Jack will be waiting to see you again soon." I sighed dejectedly, but nodded in response.

"Fine." I turned to exit the library and head out to the stables for a horse. "Will?" I removed my hand from the door and studied him; I remembered Jack's words from not so long ago and decided I had to know for sure. "Did you ever like me as more then a friend long ago?" I saw his eyes widen slightly at the question, before he opened his mouth a couple of times flustered apparently.

"I've always been in love with Elizabeth." He said far more quickly then needed. He saw me scrutinizing him and flushed slightly. "Maybe once…it didn't last long though, I know how you see me and am rather glad it worked out this way." I smirked at the scarlet shade around his face. "You're hell spawn at times."

"Why thank you Will." I grinned cheekily and bowed before continuing on out of the library and toward the back door of the house.

I proceeded to walk along the gardens toward the barn and ignored my darker thoughts; I didn't pay a bit of attention to my surroundings until I got to the barn. I immediately went into the large barn, staring at the various wooden gates holding the corralled horses. I went over to a cinnamon colored one named Sadie and watched the keeper saddle her for me. Once I was on Sadie I immediately kicked off and we were then streaking off across the grounds to the exit and to my current temporary freedom. _"The Pearl is freedom."_ I sighed allowing the wind to brush my face, ignoring the surprise looks of the towns people and smiling when the beach come into view. Sadie slowed to a walk and I enjoyed watching the surf around her feet, feeling the ocean air sweeping my irritations to the wind. I wanted to desperately go to the spot where I knew I could see the Pearl and possibly Jack, but I knew it would be too dangerous and I couldn't risk him getting caught. I reluctantly led Sadie further down the beach pondering all that had happened since being back. _"Ick…Norrington at breakfast, putting me to bed the other night, asking me to escort him, and spending a whole party night with __him__…ick doesn't even describe my feelings right now."_ I slid easily from Sadie's back and landed effortlessly on the ground. I held her reins leading her behind me and allowed my thoughts to wander freely.

**--Jack on the Pearl--**

"Jack…ye be daft." Gibbs ducked watching Jack starting to throw things around the cabin in another search attempt.

He paused in his search and turned to Gibbs. "I'm not daft…just looking for something to figure out…something." He left off the details; he was already in hot water with Elizabeth and might be with Blair when he talked to her later. _"Anna-Maria's stealthy enough."_ He smiled slightly before continuing his mad search.

Gibbs couldn't help the smile on his face. _"He's got a sof spot for her…maybe she is the righ one for him after all. Bout bloody time."_ He shrugged leaving Jack to attend to his search and went about his duties.

"_Bugger…I've never lost things this important before."_ He realized he had been a bit distracted lately and sighed in momentary defeat; he grabbed his rum bottle and flopped easily in his chair, feet going onto his desk. For once in his life he could say he missed a woman, unfortunately this woman had put him in his place more times than he cared to admit. He sat there considering places he hadn't searched yet and cursed, taking another sip of rum. _"Bloody hell, she got into my head again."_ He felt a smirk slowly slide across his face as other thoughts ran through his head.

**--Original POV--**

I had returned to Sadie deciding there was no way I was calming down anytime soon, and immediately headed back toward the mansion. The party would start soon and if I wasn't ready Elizabeth would probably lecture me until she was blue in the face. I got back to the mansion; Sadie returned and immediately stifled a groan at the sight awaiting me outside the barn. Norrington had managed to find out where I had been hiding out and was talking quietly with whom I recognized easily as Gillette, how I greatly disliked this lap dog of his. I took a breath to compose myself, keep my manners in check, and to be as lady like as possible. _"I feel sick."_ I easily walked slowly toward them watching Gillette nod before Norrington turned; there was that annoying smile of his.

"Good afternoon Miss Blair." I hated how he always sounded so arrogant and nice at the same time.

"Hello Commodore." I considered my next question carefully; surely Elizabeth wouldn't say anything stupid without my consent, at least for her sake. "What can I do for you?"

"James will do…Blair." He said almost hesitantly, I forced a kind smile and nodded it was all good. "I come to apologize if I'm a bit late this evening. There has been talk of pirates not far off from Port Royal and I need to double the security this evening." I almost asked if it was Jack and his crew, but stopped myself before I could blurt such a stupid thing.

"That's quite alright James; I understand that your duties are very important. I wouldn't want them to harm Port Royal or anyone in it after all." I forced his name easily without any sarcasm, which was a great feat in itself; I then curtsied and started back toward the house.

I felt a hand easily reach down and grasp mine gently. "Thank you for being so understanding." I just barely stopped myself from a disgusted groan when he lightly kissed my hand and bowed quickly returning to his duties.

I vigorously rubbed my hand on my dress glaring after his disappearing form. _"YUCK!" _ I muttered words that would make a sailor blush all the way to the manner and promptly stopped the minute Governor Swann appeared at the back door with a warm smile. _"Now what?"_ I noticed the fatherly approval in his face and realized he must have witnessed Norrington's departure and thankfully hadn't seen me disgustedly rubbing my hand.

"Such a gentlemen." He met my gaze. "Don't you agree Blair?" I attempted a sweet smile, but managed a force one instead.

"He's pleasant..." I stopped before I would say something very stupid. "…Is there something on your mind sir?" he again smiled in that almost fatherly way; this immediately put me on guard. I had seen that look too much growing up and it always become a bad thing, at least in my opinion.

He opened the door allowing me to pass and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. "Actually yes…" I stopped myself from wincing and braced for news I knew I wouldn't like, parents had a way of doing that, even the ones that consider you a second daughter and part of the family. "Commodore…rather James appears very fond of you my dear girl, I think it's a wonderful thing and do hope you will become fond of him in time." I listened intently; I knew there was more to that. _"Not likely sir."_ I thought wryly. "I hope one day the man gets around and asks you to become his wife." I felt my eyes widen at his obviously happy look. _"When hell freezes over, or I find the way to Neverland without pixie dust. I would rather go home and kiss my worst enemy."_ I forced myself to remain calm, mentally counting to ten, this was not helping and I was growing angrier by the second.

"Sir…I don't know what to say." He nodded with an almost knowing smile and allowed me to leave. _"Yes I do…you can both go straight to hell."_ I immediately made my way up to my room and growled every un-lady like thing I had learned since I was born.

I started to dress for the evening, my thoughts now darker and more violent then ever. Elizabeth made an appearance right about the time I was ready for her to help me lace up my overly fancy, violet parachute with long lacey sleeves and a delicate pattern around the skirt of some kind of flower. I allowed her to fuss over my hair and ignored all her excited talk; I was in no mood for parties, gossip, or her amused behavior. I tuned into her the minute I heard Norrington mentioned.

"Father is strangely excited for you tonight, he appears to know something and I can't get it out of him. I know James managed to get done early and is waiting for you downstairs, he wanted to talk with you before the guests start arriving." I felt my face turn into a dark expression and huffed spitefully at her and my reflection. "Blair?"

That was all it took, I immediately stood and proceeded to tell her of everything that was bothering me that afternoon, which included her fathers less then pleasant conversation. After I was finished I crossed my arms and sat back down pouting angrily. _"What on earth could that damn jerk want now?"_ I met wide honey eyes and glanced at the door wearily, Elizabeth's father's words still very fresh in my mind.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you Elizabeth." I managed half-heartedly and stood smoothing out my skirt. "Let's go." She nodded her dazed expression still lingering.

The minute I set foot at the entryway, Elizabeth was swept off with her father talking excitedly and Will trying to keep up with them. I stifled a groan the minute I heard a familiar voice excuse himself from his conversation with one of the early arrived guests. Norrington walked out of the foyer and paused again lightly kissing my hand and bowing. He was still in his usual uniform attire, but something was definitely different about him. _"I don't like this."_ He escorted me across the main room and into the living room; he then led the way out across the back patio and turned to me.

"You look lovely this evening Blair." I studied him wearily; I didn't like the odd aura about him and had a dreadful feeling tightening its hold in my stomach.

I took a soft breath and offered a hesitant smile. "Thank you James." I managed to keep the nervous sound from my voice. _"I don't want to be alone with him."_ I glanced around briefly seeing I was on my own and almost cursed aloud. "What is going on?" I winced at the bluntness of the question, but my anxious feeling wasn't subsiding.

"_I wonder…"_ He immediately shook from his thoughts and offered me a very warm smile. "Nothing troubling, I can assure you." I studied him with a 'whatever you say' expression and waited for him to continue. "I wanted to discuss something with you." I could feel the lump in my stomach tightening and was tempted to bolt. "I know of your situation and your life outside of Port Royal in your own time, but was hoping you might consider…" he stopped fidgeting nervously and watching me furrow my brow in thought. "…consider becoming my fiancé?"

"_KILL ME NOW…this idiot just proposed."_ Instead of wincing or saying anything, I clasped my hands and lowered my gaze to the ground. I could feel the fury within me and was very concerned with exploding. Not to mention making a very undesirable scene, embarrassing myself, Will, Elizabeth, Governor Swann and Norrington, the later not a bad thing. Finally I managed to compose myself enough to think out my options and met his nervous gaze with one that I knew was probably rather steely.

"You've taken me by surprise James." I considered knocking him unconscious, but was too aware of the consequences for the actions. "You are a good man and great friend…" I almost scoffed, but managed to maintain civility. "…I can't accept your proposal, there are far too many matters to attend to…and I really like you, but I'm not in love with you. Love is something I would prefer to have before going into a marriage. I apologize for hurting you, which I obviously have done and hope you can see past this. I hope you can still consider me a friend and if not, I understand. Bare in mind I don't hold any conflicts with my decision, and I respect you…this is why I am being up front with you. It wouldn't be fair to you, or myself." I studied his expression, his eyes clearly reflecting hurt and disappointment. "I truly am very sorry James. Please forgive me." I silently excused myself knowing full well he would prefer to be alone at the moment.

I made my way easily into the main part of the house and followed the restless sounds of instruments tuning. Outside in the largest garden of the mansion I watched Elizabeth excitedly chattering with her father and some of the newly arrived guests, luckily I didn't have an overly long amount of time to ponder the most recent issue. Will swept me off introducing me to several of the guests, and Elizabeth wasn't far behind. By the time the party was nearly in full swing I felt like a tugged around too much rag doll, I also took notice to a sad conversation between the recently re-emerged Norrington and Elizabeth's father. _"Help me if he decides to confront me on the subject."_ I silently prayed to a giggling Elizabeth not far off. Miraculously Elizabeth seemed to sense my unease and was at my side in minutes, I motioned for her to follow me off to the side where we could quietly discuss my current pending issue.

Elizabeth sipped casually at her champagne and studied me almost uneasily. "What happened now, you look far too pale for your own good." I smiled darkly at the understatement and proceeded to explain everything that had happened, which included my not so nice and thankfully none violet answer to Norrington's proposal. "Oh dear…" she stopped, her expression softening when she realized my current dilemma. "…you're afraid of father." I glowered at her blunt understatement. "He won't give you any problems, granted he's probably a bit taken back and sad for Norrington…but he does respect us both." I sighed in relief, she knew her father very well and I could take her word for it. "Though the way you pointed out things to Norrington was a bit on the harsh side." I reached over taking her champagne and tossed it in her face.

"Elizabeth…I'm going to bed, enjoy your party." I easily stormed from the party unnoticed by anyone and made it back to the safety of my room.


	33. Chapter 33: Distressing Day

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Distressing Day**

I then angrily stripped out of my clothing and changed into a comfortable pair of tan pants and an oversized blue tunic. I was furiously muttering to myself and rubbing my arms in frustration, no matter what I did she always seemed to be snide lately. Norrington had become a far more annoying issue then I thought possible and her father had encouraged the whole situation. I realized then that I had changed into clothes instead of my pajama's and mentally cursed myself some more. _"This has been a horrible day and…"_ I stopped immediately in my mental and verbal rants, hearing a sound outside my balcony doors. I quickly climb to my feet grabbing my sword and stalking toward the door. I easily placed my sword at the intruders' chest and met their eyes staring back at me.

I lowered my sword reflexively and placed it on the desk, before promptly scowling and glancing out past the intruder. "I told you not to come into Port Royal Jack." I hissed dangerously before yanking him into the room and peering around outside, making sure the mini militia wasn't present. "You always say don't do anything stupid…" I turned glowering at a familiar sly smirking pirate captain I was very much in love with. "…you just did something very stupid, and Norrington is down stairs I hope you know." I crossed my arms studying him and maintaining my temper when he chuckled at my expense.

"Easy love, I know all about that." He walked over much closer to me then would have been wise at the moment. "I needed to see ye." I tilted my head curiously at the serious sound in his voice; it was strange hearing that out of him, especially knowing him like I did. "Ye look as though ye've had the worst day of yer life." I could feel my anger dissipating slowly and sighed in defeat.

"You have no idea Jack…reeeaaally you don't." he rose a brow at my annoyed tone and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't help but smile, I knew how bad of an idea sneaking into Port Royal was, but I was very glad he did. "I'll tell you." He smirked at my annoyed expression and leaned down slowly kissing me.

I proceeded to tell him every single thing that had gone wrong since coming back to Port Royal; I finally got around to the whole proposal issue and the other problems plaguing my mind after that situation. I met dark eyes and felt an odd cold sensation at the almost irritated look on Jacks face; he slowly stepped back and sat down on the edge of my bed. I could see he was lost in thought and was curious to what was going through that head of his. After several more minutes of silence he finally met my eyes and opened his mouth to say something, he closed his mouth again, apparently considering his options.

Finally he seemed to sort his thoughts. "Ye mean the good commodore actually had the nerve to purpose to ye?" I nodded at his surprised expression. "I thought ye didn't like him?" I rolled my eyes and lowered my arms to my sides.

"I loathe him…he just doesn't know that. Too ignorant to see what's right under his nose." I froze hearing a light knock at the door, this was not a familiar knock and Jack took notice to the panicked expression on my face. "Shit." I hissed glancing at the door.

Without giving him a choice I pointed Jack under the bed lifting the covers from the floor, with an indignant look and mutter of curses he kindly obliged. His indignant look and irritated snort stated contrary to his willingness to cooperate, but I wasn't willing to have him caught and dragged away to be hung. My day had been unpleasant enough, I quickly walked over to my things grabbing my robe and swinging it on. I allowed my hair a brief ruffling for sleep appearance and cautiously walked over, opening my door slightly.

Norrington glanced up at my appearance and immediately flushed slightly. "I didn't realize you were asleep, I apologize for disturbing you Blair." I shrugged casually leaning against the door frame; I was hoping I gave off a completely calm appearance.

I could feel my heart pounding and my hands growing sweaty with worry, I could almost feel his eyes searching me for some kind of off reaction. "What can I help you with James?" I silently prayed he didn't notice anything off or hear Jack.

He considered this quietly. "I wanted to talk with you if that's alright?" I bit my lip nervously; I really didn't want to talk with him and especially with Jack hiding out under my bed.

"_He will hang him and probably have a few choice words for me…if he finds out who I really do care about."_ I knew I couldn't very well send him off without creating suspicion, I also had the feeling Elizabeth's father had encouraged him to make another attempt at finding out what was wrong with me.

"It's very late, just a short few minutes." I then stepped cautiously out into the hall and shut the door behind me; I knew very well Norrington wouldn't be comfortable addressing me in my bedroom.

Norrington cleared his throat, his hands clasped behind him in a nervous fashion. "I didn't want you to feel any unnecessary awkwardness…" he met my eyes briefly and offered a small smile. "…I do want to thank you for being honest with me, it was refreshing and I am glad to call you a friend. I just felt it necessary to come up here and reassure you there was no hard feelings." I forced a small smile and nodded in turn. "Goodnight." He slowly turned and walked down the hall and to the main staircase.

Once inside my room I leaned against the door with a relieved breath, before jumping about a foot seeing Jack sprawled casually across my bed. _"Damn you…you could have been seen when I come back in here."_ I narrowed my eyes at the clearly amused expression on his face and crossed my arms, in a deliberate angry gesture. Jack noticed the change in my demeanor and watched as I tossed aside my robe, muttering curses under my breath at his arrogance. _"As much as I like you, and care for you…I could kill you."_ He cautiously sat up and waited patiently for what he knew was coming.

"Are you trying to make me turn gray, or worse…get hung?" I smoothed down my hair and paused in front of the bed. "I already feel like I have aged a decade today, I don't need you adding to it Jack…James scared the shit out of me. You just casually lay across my bed and hope he doesn't see you…" before I could finish my rant he placed a finger against my lips silencing my torrent of words.

I felt his finger move away and glowered at him, my arms still clasped tightly in a crossed angry fashion. "Love…ye need to relax, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." This was the first time I could remember in a while really hating that line of his. "How did it go by the way, ye looked very relieved." I ignored him and sat down on the bed with a muttered choice of very un-lady like words.

"He still thinks we're friends." I flopped back across the bed in surrender, I really wanted out of Port Royal now, and this whole Norrington situation wasn't changing my mind. "Now back to you…what are you going to do about the mini army he has around the streets? Also what the hell are you going to do if you're spotted by someone other then Will, Elizabeth or me? I am very glad you came to visit me Jack, but you're in a great deal of danger and know it." That cocky smile of his was oddly reassuring, even though I was very concerned with the situation at the moment.

"Ye still worry too much." I heard him chuckle at my expense and rolled on my side to glare. "I have it all worked out…I needed yer help anyway and was wondering if ye would mind sneaking on the Pearl tomorrow night. I'll have Gibbs and Anna waiting for you." I studied him curiously but nodded agreeing with him, I needed to get out of the stuffy town for a little bit. "Ye will probably have to tell Will…not sure where ye be standing with Lizzie at the moment."

I sighed already knowing where I stood. "After the whole champagne in the face…it would be safer if I faced off with the redcoats outside myself." His expression turned from amused to an almost sad look. "Hmm?"

"Ye try to take on too much at once; ye need to learn someway of focusing on yerself." He was right and I knew that, but it wasn't in my nature to focus on myself, it had been that way all my life and hadn't stopped yet.

"Not in my nature…besides, who would worry if I didn't?" I smiled wryly and rolled over onto my stomach to stare out the balcony doorway. "Somehow I get the feeling you already know that." I smiled feeling him shift across the bed and glanced up seeing a small smile in his eyes.

"Aye, that I do." He glanced out the balcony briefly before turning his attention back to me. "I'm going to stay with ye for a while, but I won't be here in the morning." I nodded understanding full well the kind of danger he was in. _"Ye probably won't like what I may have found on the ship either."_ I felt his hands slowly start moving across my back and shoulders and smirked, he was very good at finding ways to help me and himself at the same time.

I was aware of warm light slowly coming into my room and reluctantly opened my eyes, as predicted Jack was gone but I knew he wasn't far. I heard voices outside my room and immediately wrapped the sheet around myself standing rapidly from the bed and ducking into the dressing blind, sliding into an oversized crème colored robe.

"Elizabeth I'm sure she isn't sleeping in this fine morning." I smirked at Governor Swann's excited voice, apparently he had something to share and she knowing me like she did, was hoping to prevent him from receiving a pillow to the face.

I heard the door open and then Elizabeth. "Father…I need to speak with her about something first. I'll bring her down to breakfast immediately afterward; remember she isn't a pleasant morning person." I heard a reluctant sigh and then the door slowly closing behind his footsteps. "Since you aren't in bed and there's a sheet on the floor…I'm assuming you're awake?" I winced at the venom in her voice and slowly stepped from the dressing blind, she was still furious.

"Yes." Her honey eyes lingered on the sheet for several minutes, then slowly something seemed to register and her face turn to one of shock. "I'm sorry about last night, you just had to say something you knew would set me off." She met my gaze and nodded.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry too." She studied the sheet and me for several minutes, I could feel the flush slowly creeping across my cheeks. "He wouldn't dare." She didn't sound convinced and again studied the bed and my room.

"You're right…he would be hung. I got warm last night alright." I immediately ducked back behind the blinds, if she saw my flushing face she would know I was lying through my teeth. "I suppose I have to wear another dress?" I heard her chuckle at my depressed voice and then shuffling, she was already getting things ready.

Once I was dressed in the lacey tan dress, with long sleeves and my hair up; true to her word Elizabeth led me down stairs to breakfast. Governor Swann immediately rose to his feet excitedly and noticed I appeared to be half awake. I had a feeling I was missing something and eyed Elizabeth suspiciously, Will wouldn't meet my gaze and slid his food around his plate almost wearily.

"What's with all the excitement sir?" He offered me a familiar warm smile and sat back down, watching Elizabeth and me join the table.

Governor Swann cleared his throat and smiled broadly at my confused expression. "I know about the Commodore's proposal and what happened. I decided to invite him over to dinner tonight and hopefully if I read this right, your jitters will pass and you will accept his proposal." I dropped my fork hearing how easily he had ignored my feelings on the matter, I noticed Elizabeth clasp her hands expectantly on her lap and Will wince at my dark expression.

"Excuse me sir?" I was hoping I didn't hear right, but knew better.

"I understand how intimidating it must be for someone to fall for you in this time; I also know that it will be a bit difficult for you both. I know it will work out though, your family will approve of him, this I am sure of. I also know how hard it has been for you in your time with the men, I remember you and Elizabeth gossiping often about how cruel men in your time can be. The jitters will pass and in time you will come to care a great deal for him." I took a deep breath and stood from the breakfast table, my appetite gone and my temper fully directed at Governor Swann.

I took another deep breath and met his obviously excited gaze. "I do apologize sir…for what I am about to say, I can't seem to keep my temper at this point and will be very blunt." His smile faded slightly at the angry tone in my voice. "I appreciate the fact you seem to think it's jitters and it's possible for me to love him, but I don't. I barely even like the man and consider him an acquaintance, maybe a friend, but nothing more. I will never marry him, or learn to love him. I would appreciate it if you and Elizabeth would stop trying to run my love life…and let me choose my own path. Now if you will excuse me." I turned and quickly exited the dinning hall, running as fast as I could manage in the tight constricting dress I was in and slammed my bedroom door shut.

I spent several hours up in my room that afternoon, reading, writing, taking care of my things and returning them to their proper places. I spent some time with my cross stitch, only stabbing myself half a dozen times before giving up. I felt very much strained and disrespected at the moment; it made me very much want night to fall so I could run away to the Pearl and a bit of freedom for the time being. Thankfully I had been excused from dinner with Norrington, thanks to Wills quick thinking. I had talked with him for a good hour or so about Jack, what we had planned and how I was feeling so fed up with everyone. Being the brotherly friend he was he come up with a scheme to keep everyone out of my hair and allow me my visit with Jack. Finally the sky had started to change with the setting sun, Jack would be coming soon and I smiled slightly at this. I quickly changed into black pants and a black tunic easily allowing my hair to fall freely down my back, I was thankful to feel somewhat normal again.


	34. Chapter 34: Pirate Charming?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Pirate Charming?**

Two hours later when I was sure it was dark enough, I slipped out the balcony doors and down the rope, which Jack had conveniently left for me and was well hidden from any detection. I landed rather harshly on my backside, cursing my feet for tangling in the rope and was back on my feet quickly. I brushed myself off and started to sneak across the grounds, following the same path the night I had first met Jack. Elizabeth and Will had taught me well and Will had been kind enough to give me a few tips on how to avoid the various checks the military did at night. It took longer then I would have liked, but I finally managed to get to the cove where I was to meet up with Gibbs and Anna-Maria.

"There ye are." I smiled when Anna-Maria stepped out of her hiding spot followed by Gibbs. "Took ye long enough." I shrugged giving her a quick squeeze before following them to an awaiting long boat.

"Blame it on the militia Norrington has running around Port Royal…I don't know how Jack pulled it off last night." Gibbs chuckled at the sour expression on my face. "Not funny Gibbs…my days back here have been horrible." I started to explain to Anna-Maria about my hellish days in Port Royal, I was aware of Gibbs listening intently and shaking his head at various parts of my story.

I had gotten so caught up in telling Anna-Maria about what happened, and getting it off my chest, I didn't realize we were at the side of the Black Pearl until Pintel called down and Ragetti tossed down the rope ladder. Once my feet hit the deck, all my anxieties from my return had vanished. I finally relaxed realizing that the Black Pearl probably meant as much to me as it did Jack, I finally understood his whole freedom concept. I watched with a small smile as Ragetti cursed running after his eye and Pintel muttered following after him. I waved to various crew members before pausing at Jacks cabin. Before I had the chance to knock the door swung open and he pulled me in shutting the door behind me.

"Welcome back love." He leaned in kissing me softly before turning his attention back to a mass of papers, books, and various other things piled on his desk. "Have seat." I was tempted to ask where, but found myself pulled into his lap before I could say two words.

Jack proceeded to shuffle through various things and stopped on an old book. It was faded with odd symbols on the cover and seemed somewhat familiar to me in a way. "Jack, what is this and why do you need my help?" he opened the book to reveal various sets of runes, text, and spells from what I could tell might have once belonged to a witch.

He sighed glancing over the texts curiously. "That is what I was hoping ye could tell me. I have a feeling our friends in Tortuga have an interest in this. Dexter noticed it when I was discussing things with him…I had been studying it frequently and forgotten it was on my desk." I raised my brow at this, before carefully turning the pages and studying the front of the book. "Tia doesn't know about it either…she might want to keep it." I shook my head at this thought.

"She could make a great deal of use out of this…not so sure it's good though." I studied the cover feeling a pentagram long warn into the book and staring at the beaten binding. "This belonged to a family of witches…surprised it isn't still in the family; I might be able to figure something out if I read it through." I sat the book down and frowned. "Elizabeth will be looking for me eventually…I'm not sure what to do." I felt his arms tighten around me and leaned on his shoulder lost in my own dark thoughts.

"Ye could always tell her ye run off to become a pirate." I couldn't help the giggle at this and sat up meeting his amused gaze; unfortunately I could see a serious glint in those eyes. I felt an odd sensation creep up my spine and tilted my head thoughtfully. "Ye would make an interesting pirate…even if ye are too nice for yer own good." I stuck out my tongue at that, he was being serious though, I could tell by the way he was acting.

"How do I explain that to her father, or my family for that matter?" his amused smile faded to one of seriousness, it unnerved me slightly. "I would love to Jack, really I would…my mom would be thrilled I got my wish and the rest of them too. I could come back and visit often, but Elizabeth and her father will be a major problem…plus Norrington would probably do more then hang you." He tilted his head his own surprised expression appearing.

He opened his mouth and closed it; he appeared again lost for words. "Yer family wouldn't mind ye being a pirate?" I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"I didn't say that, but they always call me pirate princess…they accept me no matter what and would be thrilled that I was happy. Why?" I wondered what he was up to; something in those eyes of his was making me very nervous.

Jack smirked in a familiar mischievous way. "Because…I know ye very well, I also know myself. Together I bet we can cook up a scheme and Lizzie will just have to keep being Lizzie." I wondered what he was up too, but before I could ask I heard Gibbs enter the cabin. "Aye…alright Gibbs." I rose a brow wondering what it was about and found myself gently lifted to my feet and pulled into a very intense kiss. "I'll send someone to ye later and will further discuss this with you at that time love." He shooed me toward Gibbs, I was not only confused at the moment but his recent kiss had me reeling, and very much wanting to stay.

Once back in the longboat I rode in silence, Gibbs and Anna-Maria both sensed something had happened and let me be. I didn't even pay attention once we hit the shore of Port Royal again and felt myself tapped lightly; I turned to Anna-Maria and smiled sheepishly. I then said my goodbyes and proceeded to make my way back to the mansion and into my room. It took me nearly two hours of dodging redcoats, nearly colliding with Norrington on one occasion and then barely avoiding another collision with Gillette. Finally I made it to my room and slipped up to the balcony catching my breath briefly. I steppe into my room and nearly let out a shriek before realizing Will had been waiting for my return, apparently Elizabeth had noticed my absence and his excuses were coming to an end soon. I gave him a very annoyed look, but smiled in spite of myself.

Will smirked knowing I was very close to giving him a piece of my mind, even if it was in a kidding nature. "She noticed you were gone…I told her you had one of your headaches and she backed off. I get the feeling she's going to check on you soon though. I come to do it this time, but next round…I won't be the person." I nodded tossing my robe over his head to amuse myself. "Was that necessary?" he tossed it back onto the bed and stood stretching stiffly.

"Yes." I smiled slightly at his rolling of the eyes. "Will…can I talk to you before you run off to Elizabeth again?" he noticed the very thoughtful tone in my voice and returned to his seat, he finally nodded knowing he wasn't going to like what I had to say. "When I was talking with Jack we were joking around…" I sat down folding my hands in my lap. "I explained I didn't have overly long…he mentioned something about telling Liz I ran off and turned pirate." I met his dark gaze seeing surprise lingering in his expression. "He sounded very serious and was even more surprised when he knew it was possible, at least to an extent. I think he's planning something." He tilted his head in thought crossing his arms.

Finally Will's gaze settled on me. "Do you think Jack is planning on having you run off and be a pirate…" he winced with the next question that crossed his mind. "Or do you think he wants you to be with him and sort out this whole concept you two have." I met his concerned gaze. _"If he dumps her in Tortuga, I'll kill him myself."_

I studied his expression for a few minutes, I could tell his protective nature was kicking in. "Both?" his eyes narrowed to the floor, I could tell by his body language that something was bothering him. "I know he needs my help, maybe even me…"his eyes snapped to mine. "Will…I need to get out of here, I'm about to strangle Norrington and Liz's dad…maybe even her." I knew I was pleading with him and could see his small smile.

Sighing Will glanced up at me for a long while. "Do you think you could be back in time for the preparations for the wedding and things?" I furrowed my brows suspiciously at his tone of voice. "I have an idea, but Jack needs to have you back by then." Something seemed to click at this in my mind.

"Will…what are you considering?" he smiled at my suspicious look and stood walking over and kneeling down beside me.

"I'm considering giving my friend a chance to figure this out…without Elizabeth and myself being there. A chance to avoid confrontations with her until you are sure of what you want." I couldn't help the smile that slowly crossed my face. "But…if he leaves you anywhere or does something to hurt you in any way…I will hunt him down and do something very violent…agreed?" I nodded understanding his brotherly protective nature far to well by then.

"Yes…but I don't know what he's planning, he failed to mention his next visit or mine to the pearl." Both of us heard a noise out in the hall and froze in our conversation.

"Elizabeth?" Will listened carefully hearing the door open to reveal his fiancé.

"She's up?" Will easily climb back to his feet, trying to come up with something to say to her. "I was concerned when you didn't return downstairs and checked your room." she walked over staring me over suspiciously before seeing my slightly haggard appearance from my efforts to return. "You don't look like you feel any better, still got your headache?"

I nodded seeing Will looked visibly relieved at the moment. "Yeah…I was thinking of going back home, until the two week celebration and then the wedding…if it's alright with you." Elizabeth offered me the warmest smile I had seen since our return.

"Yes, you need to visit home for a bit anyway." She hugged me and excused herself, she was very tired and the evening spent explaining my actions to her father were still far too fresh in her mind. "Goodnight." She slipped out shutting the door.

"Can you tell my family?" Will nodded with a smirk of knowing. "I swear you're almost as sneaky as I am." Both of us turned to a new sound outside my balcony window. "Can't be." Both of us walked briskly to the balcony and waited.

"Bloody hell." Come Jacks familiar voice in a soft whisper, he then all but fell on the balcony floor with a light groan. "Dangerous rope." I giggled slightly watching him jump at the sound.

"You shouldn't have done that Jack…I swear you're working on getting yourself hung over her." Will helped Jack to his feet and watched me stick out my tongue at him. "I have an excuse for her, without your schemes mind you…she's free to go, but you have to be back for the two week celebration before the wedding." Jack raised his brows at this news glancing at me suspiciously.

"It was his stipulation, not mine." I was innocent for once, but I got the feeling Will would easily play this to the contrary.

Jack considered this and calculated all that he had to deal with in the time he had, he nodded smiling almost devilishly. "Aye…I can do that." I shook my head amused at the grin that was still playing across his face. "Ye go get yer things love, I need to get back soon…the navy down there's thicker then last night." I nodded going about to collect my stuff again.

**--Jack & Will--**

Will observed Blair going about getting herself organized and walked out on the balcony further watching Jack follow suspiciously. "Jack…I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully." His smirk faded at Will's tone. "I swear if you leave her anywhere or hurt her…I will hunt you down and take care of you myself, no rope involved…understand." He watched Jacks eyes narrow considering his answer.

"Aye." Will finally smiled seeing Jack was attempting to be sincere. "Will…why are ye and Lizzie so sure I want to hurt her?" Will paused in his return to the room and glanced at Jack.

"I'm not, Elizabeth is." Will studied the confused expression he received for the answer. "I'm just warning you in case you aren't what you seem. I have faith in Blair's skills, but I have seen you easily turn things to your advantage and become a very good actor at the same time."

"Savvy." Jack smirked watching Will shake his head with an amused expression on his face. "She ready?" he was answered with a muttered huff and Blair stumbling out onto the balcony with her things ready to go.

**--Original POV--**

"Toss them down to Anna and Gibbs." I nodded walking to the balcony edge and waving to the other pirates below us; I then tossed them down as instructed watching Anna-Maria jump to the side.

"Sorry." I whispered watching her give me an amused sort of scowl. "Will…be careful, I get the feeling James isn't done yet." He gave me a curious look. "He might ask you ways of getting on my good side, or even how to get me to fall for him." Jack wrinkled his nose in a disgusted look at this, which promptly got both Will and me to giggle.

"I know." I raised a brow at this. "He's already tried." Will then disappeared from view leaving Jack and myself to make our way to the ground below.

_Thump_

"I hate that damn rope." Muttering I managed to get to my feet, thanks to Anna-Maria's offered hand. I then brushed myself off watching Jack nearly make it without a problem and then do the same thing I had done. "You alright?"

"Aye." Jack cursed avidly getting to his feet and glanced up at the sound of troops making their rounds. "Time to go." He grasped my hand and started to lead the way.

For the first time since coming to Port Royal and this time, Jack had succeeded in getting me lost. I had come here often enough that it was like a second home, but with all his maneuvering and avoiding the navy officers circling like the vultures they were, I could officially say I had no clue where I was anymore. Anna-Maria and Gibbs were easily keeping pace with us, but they appeared a bit confused at the moment as well, Jack was suddenly pulling me to another alleyway and the others followed. I watched several soldiers make their way by and sighed in relief, he knew what he was doing at least. Before we could even start off again I heard a familiar voice and yanked Jack back into the shadows, shortly after his odd look Norrington come walking past discussing something with Gillette. Curious I listened intently to the conversation and wrinkled my nose at the subject matter.

"Gillette, she was very calm and considered the fact she hurt my feelings. I am not giving up though…the fact she is that honest just means I have a chance. Governor Swann seems to think she's just got the jitters or something along those lines." If it wasn't for the fact it would give us away I would have stated to the contrary of his opinion.

"Sir, I understand that. She is a good choice for you and I will do anything I can to help. I understand Governor Swann has a plan that you two will be at the celebration party together?" Norrington chuckled and nodded in answer. "I'm sure she will warm up to you, it's just a bit complicated for her due to her home time and such." I felt my jaw drop in surprise; I hadn't known that Gillette was informed of where I was from.

We watched the pair disappear after another troop of soldiers and I felt a tugging sensation on my hand. Jack was again leading the way through the town; soon we come to the familiar cove and were back in the longboat. I was furious with what I had heard earlier, and even more so that Gillette knew about me. I didn't recall being informed of his knowledge and got a suspicious feeling I was left in the dark for a reason. _"Was Gillette supposed to spy on me?"_ I wondered considering the situation, I didn't realize we were at the Black Pearl until Jack grasped my hand and gently tugged me to my feet. _"She's irritated."_ He was very familiar with my temper by then and silently led me over to the ladder.

It didn't take me long to feel the deck under my feet, but instead of feeling relaxed my anger was taking control at the moment. I listened to Jack ordering the crew around and watched Anna-Maria and Gibbs take my things to his cabin. I jumped back watching Ragetti and Pintel heaving some things across deck and noticed other members of the crew appeared oddly glad to see me. _"I swear I may kill Norrington, Liz's father and Gillette before this mess is sorted out."_ I leaned back on the railing my arms crossed. I steadily stared down at the deck for what felt like hours, finally after a few minutes I felt a presence standing beside me and glanced over. Marty was waiting there with an expectant look on his face, which meant I missed something.

I sighed. "Sorry Marty, what did you say?" he shook his head briefly muttering something about having to repeat himself a dozen times.

"I said Jack be waitin for ye in the cabin." I nodded glancing up at the active deck and taking notice Port Royal was a good deal of a distance behind us now.

"Thanks Marty." He nodded muttering something I didn't quite catch and went back to his duties. "Moody little man." I smiled slightly before walking casually across the deck.

I took my time getting to Jacks cabin; I was still fuming over what I had learned and everything that had happened back in Port Royal. I could feel my face growing hot with anger, but I had no way of doing anything about it at the moment, I took a breath brushing aside my irritation and opened the door walking in. Jack was busily scanning over a familiar book with a bottle of rum in hand; he looked up briefly smiling slightly at the annoyance in my face. I stuck out my tongue at his amusement and crossed my arms leaning against the door.

He placed the book down and rested his chin on his now laced together hands, elbows lazily on his desk in support. "Ye look thoroughly unpleased right now." I snorted, why did he have to find this situation amusing, I certainly didn't. "Care to explain what has yer knickers in a twist?"

I walked over placing my hands on the desk and leveled myself with his amused brown gaze. "Gillette wasn't supposed to know where I was from. Norrington is to damn stubborn to take no for an answer, and Elizabeth's father finds my lack of conviction to that over stuffed, pompous, white wigged, annoying, irritating, man to be the jitters. He doesn't register that I despise him." I then stood up and crossed my arms waiting for a response from Jack.

His eyes widened slightly with the venom in my voice, then a grin slowly crossed his face. "Ye use so many big words to convey how much ye dislike the good commodore." He noticed I didn't find his amused grin at all funny. "Did it occur to ye to try some of those big words on the Governor and Norrington? Or did ye decide those big words would create more interesting and stressful situations for ye and Lizzie? Maybe…"

"Jack…you're pushing your luck right now." He stopped raising a brow at the irritation I conveyed in that one sentence. "I know you're trying to help with a form of your easy silver tongue nature, but all you are doing is making me angrier over the situation. I really don't feel like going overboard for attempting to strangle you." I closed my eyes briefly in agitation, before watching his amused grin broaden at my threat.

"Ye wouldn't be able to…I can easily pin ye down and prevent it." I met his amused gaze; finally I let out a chuckle. "See I can get ye to forget things for a while." I rolled my eyes; the manipulative silver tongued pirate had a point.

"You are impossible Jack." I shook my head and studied the mess on his desk. "Still trying to figure this out?" he nodded eyeing the familiar book in my hand. "Well it appears I have time, I'll look it over." He smirked swiping the book back out of my grasp and shook his head.

"Not tonight you won't." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the smirk slowly playing across his face. "Ye need to relax…and I know just how to help ye." I caught his drift and again shook my head meeting his amused gaze.

"Figures…is that all you ever think about?" he shrugged ignoring me and stood pulling me into his arms moments later.

"No, but ye do provide an interesting distraction." He claimed my lips before I could retort.

I rolled over the next morning aware of light slowly sneaking into the cabin. _"Home."_ I smiled opening my eyes and letting them slowly adjust to Jacks cabin. I already guessed he was out doing his morning duties and rolled over rifling through my bag to find my watch. _"Eight in the morning…yick."_ I returned my watching and dragged myself reluctantly from bed; I knew he would be down to give me a hard time for sleeping in that morning. I quickly washed up slipping into a pair of tan pants and a light blue tunic, allowing my hair to hang loosely about my shoulders. Cautiously I opened the cabin door to find one of the crew members waiting there with a tray of food, one of the few I didn't know the name to. He was rather tall and a bit on the big side, as in really muscular and intimidating. He didn't strike me as dangerous though, Jack wouldn't have let him near me if that was the case.

I smiled slightly watching an oddly warm smile light his tan face, his brown eyes sparkled with amusement at my unease. "Morning lass…Jack had me bring this to ye." I nodded accepting the tray and placing it inside on one of the shelves beside me. "Anders at your service." I smiled again feeling a bit more at ease around him, he reminded me of a big scary teddy bear in a way.

"Thanks Anders, nice to meet you. Blair, please." He nodded watching as I extended my hand, his grip was as firm as suspected, but with a kind smile it was hard to be frightened of him. "I'm surprised he didn't insist on Anna dragging me out of bed." He chuckled at that and watched Anna-Maria pause at the mention of her name.

"He tried, she said ye be dangerous in the morning…something about smacking around Elizabeth?" I smirked at Anna-Maria's amused chuckle.

"Yeah, true…she is wise." I waved to them both and returned to the cabin. "Jack is getting smart…problem is I need to figure out this whole thing between him and myself." I sat there pondering my first day alone on the Pearl with Jack, it would definitely be different.


	35. Chapter 35: Harm come to a friend & Disa

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Well I started this long before the third movie, so I would say this is now qualified as an AU (alternate reality), but there are no spoilers for AWE_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Harm come to a friend & Disarmed**

I decided to look over the book while I was munching on my breakfast of bread and water, an apple rested on the dish, but I had never been overly fond of red ones. I started to read through the various spells recognizing a great deal of things listed in each of them. The book would definitely be dangerous in someone's hands that knew how to use it. If the person was responsible it would be a great thing, but if they played around in things that weren't always good to mess with, it could get very ugly. My mind wandered back to Tia Dalma and the enchantment she had given me to say, I had a feeling that it was working but couldn't put my finger on how it was. Jack had successfully avoided trouble in Port Royal twice, I hadn't been noticed sneaking off, and our meetings had always gone smoothly. Even with the close calls, things had still worked out for the both of us. I started to replay that night in Tia Dalma's shack, I remembered the spell well enough and started to pick at words that struck me as off and yet not in some way.

Jack walked in during my deep thoughts and smirked at the faraway look on my face. "Ye alright love?" I nodded resting on my hand and studying another page in the book. "Ye look lost…what's on your mind?" I shut the book and met his gaze.

"Tia Dalma's spell." He winced giving me a sour look at the mention of her. "Don't you think it's strange at how many close calls you avoided? I avoided a good share of my own…I know you're Captain Jack Sparrow and good at sneaking around, but it seemed far too simple." He tilted his head to the side studying my expression; he could see I was very serious.

He walked over sitting on the edge of his desk. "Did ye have to point this out?" I allowed a brief smile and nodded. "Ye just had to remind me didn't ye." He had an amused expression on his face; I could tell he wasn't annoyed with me. "What are ye getting at woman?"

"I think she might be a good place to start." This time his amused expression faded, his face turned gravely serious. "Not about the book…I mean maybe tell her about the fact those pirates are interested in the legend of this book." He studied me skeptically.

"She isn't stupid; she will know I have the book." I frowned thoughtfully, he had a point. From what I knew about Tia Dalma, she wasn't stupid by any means. "Ye have an idea." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yes." His amused expression returned. "She doesn't know that my time has never heard of the book." He studied me for several minutes.

"Ye brought the book with ye, those dolts in Tortuga found it and now suspect I know something about that bloody thing?" I nodded; he was catching on and apparently had his own thoughts about this. "Ye may have a good plan there…sure ye haven't become pirate yet?"

"If I have…it's your fault." He chuckled at this and walked around pulling me from his chair. "Now what?"

"Yer going to learn about sailing, and we're going back to the witch." I groaned, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I didn't mind going back to Tia Dalma's, but I had a feeling he meant a lot more then just knowing the basics of sailing. I was in for a long afternoon.

"What if I decide I don't want too?" I smirked at the curious expression on his face. "I would rather not, I get the feeling what you have in mind means work." I stepped back around the other side of the chair, making it a barrier between us. "I would rather enjoy my time hanging out here and with you, not working." He rose a brow at this. "Not what I meant." His smirk gave away exactly what was running through his mind.

"Care to duel on that one love?" I shook my head; he was being his usual annoying arrogant self. "If ye don't want to work, duel your way out of it." I saw what he was getting at.

"With you though there is always a catch." He shrugged smirking and turned to exit the cabin. "I don't think so." He quickly moved around the other side of the desk and I again made the chair a barrier.

Jack had a familiar smug look on his face. "Ye afraid of loosing again?" I frowned at this; he was again pushing my buttons and knew exactly what he was doing.

"One of these days I will know better than to listen to you." I sighed in surrender and followed him reluctantly from the cabin. "I know it's pointless to ask, but if I win?"

"Ye can have yer way." He stated simply once we were out on the deck.

"_Damn it."_ I had a feeling he wouldn't let me off the hook that easily, I really needed to find a way to win just once against him. I considered my options of just going along with what he had planned; unfortunately I knew that wasn't an option anymore. I attempted to sneak off elsewhere but he easily reached over catching my wrist in the process of my attempted escape.

"Ye really think that's going to work?" I shrugged with a sour look on my face.

"_I hoped it would…pirate."_ He released my wrist offering one of his mock bows and drew his sword. "I'm not fighting, working and doing what you say." I smiled darkly and startled him by navigating easily up the ropes toward the crows nest. "And I am monkey, here me roar." I felt ridiculous saying that, but hanging upside down and staring at him was amusing me at the moment.

"_She isn't bloody kidding."_ Jack put away his sword and eyed her thoughtfully. "I should have known ye would do something." I glanced over at the laughter I heard and took notice to Anders, Anna-Maria and Gibbs staring at our antics, along with some other familiar faces. "Can I help ye?" he turned to the giggling group and watched them immediately disperse.

"Haven't you figured out that I'm stubborn?" He eyed me from his upright position and smirked, somehow I had the feeling that look meant I was in trouble. "What's that?" I instantly ignored his familiar mischievous look and glanced across the deck out farther to sea.

He turned knowing by my expression I wasn't trying to distract him. "A ship." I slid down the rope ladder putting aside our little antics for the moment. "Anna!" she was instantly between us staring out across the water. "Get Gibbs and the crew ready for trouble." She nodded disappearing from view. "Ye get in me cabin for now."

"But…

"Love, I know yer a good fighter…I just don't think you can beat up cannon fire." I nodded sighing in defeat, he was right but it didn't mean I had to like it.

**--Jack's POV--**

He watched her go into the cabin without much more protest, clearly she wasn't happy. "Anders!" the large man immediately was at his side. "Guard my door; I don't want anyone getting in…" he sighed thoughtfully knowing her far to well by then. "…or out, savvy?"

"Aye, Aye captain." He immediately took over his post beside the cabin.

Gibbs was explaining the situation, Jack focused carefully sure that Anders had everything under control. The ship coming up on them was definitely Dexter's; he was aware that his crew was getting ready to fire back and smirked. _"He shouldn't have pursued."_ He shook his head and went about ordering his crew to attack positions and taking his place at the helm.

**--Original POV--**

I paced inside the cabin and winced once I heard the firing start. I didn't want to just sit around like some girl and wait for the action to find me, but I also knew Jack wasn't going to let me out of the cabin at the moment. _"I could ignore him and go out into the battle anyway."_ I knew he could easily remedy that by locking me in the brig or his cabin though. I slowly opened the cabin door a crack and took notice to Anders standing there and turning to give me a warning look. _"He's got me guarded."_ I shut the door a small smile making its way across my face, he knew me far too well by then. That's what I get for being stupid during our first adventure together; he can predict my moves far more conveniently now.

_Crack_

I winced turning to the door. "That sounded bad." I listened intently and heard a familiar indignant cry from Jack. _"Stop blowing holes in my ship."_ I quoted in my mind shaking my head. "I need to help." I turned hearing a splash outside the window of the cabin and was there opening the window.

I took notice to several crewmen not belonging to the Black Pearl floating and cursing spitefully above, at least Jacks crew was winning the fight. _"Hello and goodbye toothless."_ I watched Dexter fly down past the window with a splash. I turned alert to a scuffle going on outside the cabin and groaned irritably, I immediately grabbed my sword and prepared for trouble to come charging in. I steadied myself hearing another crack sound not far off and knew he would have to stop for repairs and soon. _"Tortuga here we go…again."_ I heard something land against the door and wondered if Anders was alright, then there came a crack sound and loud shot. _"Anders!"_ slowly the door opened and in stepped three unfamiliar faces.

"Lass run!" Anders staggered into the room and easily swatted the three goons down like flies. "Go to the captain…hurry." I nodded dodging past the three unconscious forms.

"You're hurt." I immediately stopped seeing a significant wound in his side.

Anders shot me a look that could make your blood run cold. "GO!" he waved a large hand toward the door and reluctantly I complied, I had a feeling arguing with him would get me thrown out by then. "Don't worry bout me." He smiled slightly watching me run out.

I was out among the chaos of the ship and ducking trouble as I went. I knew Jack had to be somewhere near the helm, I also knew that Anders had his reasons for making me go into the open like this. _"Anna!"_ I drew my sword catching the blow aimed for Anna-Maria's back and watched her whirl easily taking out the pirate and eyeing me surprised.

"Anders has been hurt…he told me to go to Jack?" She nodded pointing to the helm; I glanced in the direction watching him easily send another person overboard. "Ah, so he's the reason it was raining pirates." I smirked making my way cautiously around various crates and under the stairs to the helm.

I needed to get to Jack but with all the chaos around me, I knew I would easily be spotted. I dodged more of the opposing pirates and kept to the stairs, I noticed a familiar set of boots on the top steps and a pirate rushing him with Jacks back turned none the less. _"I don't' think so."_ I grabbed the pirates' ankles watching him fall short of his attack on Jack and hit the stairs with a sickening crack sound; I watched some of his teeth fall from his mouth as he groaned.

Jack turned and steadied himself glancing down at the unconscious form at his feet. "What the bloody hell?" I slipped out from under the stairs and tugged on his jacket. "What are you doing out here?" he asked whirling and drawing back his sword once he recognized me.

"Anders was hurt…sent me to you." I ducked watching his eyes dart to the side and heard a sharp intake of breath hearing a splash behind me. "I think he was shot guarding the door." I noticed a dark look cross Jacks face at the mention of Anders's wound.

"Aye…come up here." I nodded easily climbing up the stairs and around the unconscious idiot on the stairs. "Stay close, Dexter has far too much help." I nodded watching Jack swiftly take out several more of the opponents on deck.

It wasn't too long after I heard a satisfied cheer from the crew and watched him put away his sword. He then grasped my hand and pulled me down the stairs to his cabin; Anders was leaning against the wall by then and luckily was still alive. Without asking I left the cabin to grab bandages, and other things watching Gibbs and Anna-Maria take over for Jack. Back in the cabin I took notice to Anders being laid out across the floor and Jack muttering a few choice curses, he was very concerned over Anders and it made me wonder how they met.

He set to work on Anders's bullet wound cleaning it and such and I set to bandaging it up, after wincing several times watching Jack sew it closed. _"He might be alright, luckily he's so big."_ Carefully Anders climb to his feet and followed Gibbs down to the crew quarters where he was told to stay until further notice. Once the door was shut Jack went about changing his cloths and cleaning off Anders blood, he was muttering angrily to himself and waving his hands about in a familiar fashion. I wondered again about how Jack had met Anders and their past, but kept it to myself. After several minutes he finally calmed down and glowered out his cabin window, silently I went about picking up the random things he had tossed around and placing them back up out of the way. I then took care of the old bandages and things, returning to the cabin moments later.

Once inside the cabin I started, feeling a hand gently clasp around my arm and turn to see dark eyes studying me. "Ye alright?" I nodded apparently he was concerned something had happened before I got out of the cabin. "Anders is a good friend of mine, actually more like a friend of an enemy." I considered this and eyed him with a 'what?' look on my face. "He's Tia Dalma's half brother." I immediately felt my mouth open in surprise. "He's never gotten along with her overly well and took a liking to me and the Pearl, been part of my crew every since I met the bloody woman."


	36. Chapter 36: Ramblings of a Pirate

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I just realized how incredibly odd, and yet fluffy this chapter seems to be. It's a good chapter, but I miss the action lol. I will get the next one up ASAP. Thanks for reading._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Ramblings of a Pirate**

"It wasn't your fault he got hurt." I tried to reason, but he offered me a wry smile at that and released my arm walking over to his desk. "There was virtual chaos out there Jack; everyone could have been hurt, or worse. If it wasn't for your quick thinking…we would have been." He shook his head a sarcastic look on his face.

"I should have known better…Dexter saw ye with me remember. I sent Anders to guard you." He paused meeting my gaze, I had a feeling something was coming. "He knows that your different." I tilted my head curiously. "I never do that with anyone…" he stopped studying his ringed hand in thought. _"What the hell am I saying to her?"_ he couldn't think of anymore to say and sighed irritably.

"I'm a liability." I stated knowingly watching his expression darken at my use of words. "I could always go back to Port Royal…I don't want anyone getting hurt." I winced, someone had already gotten hurt and it was someone he actually did mind getting hurt.

"Yer not a liability and aren't going back." I was rather shocked at the finality in his voice. "That man should know better then to cross me; he's in for a rude awakening." Now there was a side of Jack I hadn't seen since he took out Barbossa in the movie. "Ye look confused."

I couldn't help the odd sensation he was fighting with himself. "You're acting different." I noticed his brows furrow. "You're also avoiding something, you look far too troubled." His eyes closed avoiding my probing gaze; he knew how to keep me out and yet was doing a poor job at it.

He stood which startled me a minute and walked around exiting the cabin without a word. I heard him calling out to Gibbs and then he come back into the cabin. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off placing his finger against my lips and shaking his head. _"She's good…never known anyone to read people this well, especially me."_ Without allowing me to say another word he pulled me into another of those kisses, which again sent me reeling slightly. Rum, sea and everything that represented Jack pulled me into his embrace, my questions seemed to fog out of my brain and all common sense seemed to dissipate. He was easily sweeping me off my feet again, manipulating the situation into his favor for the time being.

I glanced up briefly seeing it was dark and heard soft voices in the room; I snuggled further in the blankets and returned to sleep. I was safe, the voices belonged to Jack and one of the crew that I knew, but I was far too tired to focus.

**--Other POV--**

Jack had been thinking over things for at least an hour and finally resorted to dragging Gibbs into his cabin. "Anders is doing fine?" Gibbs nodded, he was studying Jack curiously.

Gibbs couldn't remember seeing Jack so, not Jack; something was troubling him a great deal. "Ye ave somthin to ask?" Jacks eyes narrowed suspiciously for a minute, he then glanced over at the shifting form on his bed with an even more confused expression.

"This is all yer bloody fault, that and Lizzie." He sipped at his rum tracing one of his many scars on his arm lost in thought.

"Jack…wha ye talkin abou?" Gibbs tilted his head seeing various things flash across Jacks eyes, he was trying to keep something in.

Jack winced, that was the last thing he felt like going into detail on. "I don't care to say." He sipped more at the rum in hand and flicked something off his desk agitated with the whole situation running amuck in his brain. _"It's not possible…I have never and won't ever, she isn't any different then any of the others."_ He glanced over at the form cuddled in his bed and cursed. "She's changed me…bloody hell." Gibbs felt his mouth open in an 'O' of surprise.

Cautiously knowing Jacks temper well Gibbs sipped from his flask and steadied himself, in case of a familiar outburst. "Are ye sayin ye ave actual feelin's for her Jack?" he ducked the sudden empty rum bottle aimed for his head and heard it thankfully land with a soft clank on a pile of papers and books, Blair didn't even stir at the noise. _"Tha answers tha." _He turned to eye the bottle, hearing Jack curse under his breath.

"I don't have feelings in that sense, it's impossible…" Jack sighed glancing over at the girl that come from the future and literally turned his life upside down. "…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, untamable, freedom seeking, and a pirate in every sense." Blair muttered something and rolled over on her side.

"Aye." Gibbs hesitated briefly before sharing his thoughts. "Tha lass is too." This time Jacks eyes leveled with him with a 'what are you talking about' look present on his face. "She was always a bit of a strange one. That girl was always in trouble, Elizabeth used to get so frustrated with her at times. She was always fond of her freedom, untamable in her own ways and I remember one day down by the docks…" he smiled at the memory. "…Elizabeth and Blair were messing around the water and Liz did something to annoy her, she pretended to not care and waited for Elizabeth to turn her back. Elizabeth went into the water and came up sputtering pirate…Norrington come at the call. Unfortunately both girls got into a whole mess of trouble over that…Governor Swann had them both sitting in corners and doing chores for a week." He noticed a small smirk on Jacks face.

"What are ye telling me mate?" Jack found the story oddly amusing and terrifying in a sense as well.

"I'm sayin the reason she migh affect ye is because…yer alike." Gibbs waited for another rum bottle to fly, or Jack to loose his cool but nothing happened. "Jack?" he noticed a suddenly nervous expression cross Jacks face, he could have sworn the captain he had known for years suddenly seen the ghost of his past, present and future.

"_You're afraid because we're alike."_ Jack remembered a quote along those lines, when he was being rather unpleasant to her in the beginning. "Gibbs…I'm not feeling like myself, ye keep things running tomorrow with Anna…I'll be there sometime in the later morning early afternoon." Gibbs nodded already seeing he had struck something that unnerved Jack and quickly left the cabin.

**--Original POV--**

I yawned slightly aware of the door closing and hesitantly rolled over; Jack looked almost as white as the sheet around my body at the moment. He reached for his bottle of rum taking a long drink and leaned on the edge of the desk. _"What did I miss?"_ he looked either terrified or shocked into a stupor, wasn't sure which.

I hesitantly studied him longer, then finally spoke. "Jack?" I never seen that man jump so high in my life, which soon followed his familiar odd hand movements.

Taking a deep breath he looked over seeing I was now awake. "Ye scared me." I slowly sat up watching him cautiously walk over and sit on the bed. "Didn't realize ye had woken up." He was avoiding the question I had yet to ask.

"I won't bite…unless you ask." He realized he was leaning away from me and smirked at my implications. "What happened…you look sick." He studied me for a long minute and shrugged.

"Not feeling myself at the moment." I nodded watching him slowly slip out of his pants and climb back into bed. Cautiously I wrapped my arm around him and smiled feeling him return the gesture. "I'm fine love…don't worry so much." I nodded, feeling an odd sense of worry coming from him but finally fell back to sleep. _"I'm not fine…she somehow has affected me."_ He fell into a confused sleep.

_Knock, Knock_

I rolled over at the sound of knocking and reluctantly sat up; Jack was gone and judging by the light it had to be late in the afternoon. I remembered him vaguely mentioning it was nearly eleven and he had to go check on the ship, but it felt like hours ago. I climb out of bed and quickly tossed on a pair of tan pants and navy blue shirt, brushing out my hair upon walking to the door. I opened it to reveal a rather healthy looking Anders, currently with an arm resting around his wounded side.

"Morning Anders." I smiled warmly tossing my brush among my things. "Jack send you?" he smiled slightly at this, but motioned me out of the cabin without answering.

I followed him easily up to the deck squinting against the afternoon light; I was informed by my current walking companion that it was nearly two in the afternoon. Once at the back of the ship he tilted his head, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Anders winced briefly when turning to face me. "Why did ye try to help me the other day, ye were in danger…I could have handled myself fine." I studied him feeling surprised he would ask such a thing.

"You were hurt and badly. I couldn't just abandon you…wouldn't have if you hadn't looked about ready to toss me to Anna-Maria like a fly or something either." He chuckled at this glancing back across the water. "Not in my nature to abandon someone."

He again chuckled watching as I rose a brow curiously. "Jack is right, ye be too bloody nice." I frowned at this; I had heard that far too much lately. "He talked with me and Gibbs a bit last night didn't act all together like himself. Was curious if you knew what was going on?" I shook my head; I had sensed the same thing the other night too. "Thought not."

"Anders…do you and Gibbs know something and aren't telling me?" he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye briefly. "I feel like your analyzing me for some reason and testing me too." I saw a brief flicker of a smile on his face, before he turned brushing his dark hair from his eyes.

"Ye are very smart, that much was true." I gave him a questioning glance. "Tia mutters often…she isn't as insane as you might think." I finally remembered what Jack had told me the night before, and was curious to what he was getting at. "He will in time explain things, I just am not saying what is on me mind…don't ask questions just keep doing what yer doing."

I eyed him wondering if he and Tia Dalma had more in common then I thought. "I feel like I fell into a riddle." He chuckled wandering off back to whatever duties he could manage with his current injury.

I was far too confused by then and almost winced when Gibbs come over to me. "Ye alright lass?" I shook my head and tilted it to the side. "Anders?"

"Gibbs…what did I miss?" I sighed leaning slightly on the railing and watching the water caress the sides of the Black Pearl.

"Nothin." This time I closed my eyes muttering irritably at the run around I seemed to be getting that morning. "Ye can figure it out on yer own, seen ye do tha before." I gave him a sidelong glance.

"Gibbs…you know my patience too." He nodded taking a sip out of a familiar flask. "They are running very thin." He nearly choked on his drink turning to eye me worriedly.

Gibbs glanced around to be sure all was clear. "I am only sayin one thin." I leaned over to him; he was speaking awfully low at the moment. "Ye be a good thin for Jack, best thin in a long while." He easily sauntered off leaving me, even more confused then I already had been.

"_Can anyone give me a straight answer around this ship?"_ I sighed surrendering to the odd afternoon events, then went off to find Jack. I easily dodged around the crew talking briefly with Anna-Maria about the screwy days events, and then finally found Jack attempt to sneak off below to what I assumed to be the rum storage. _"He looks far too tired."_ I wondered if he was coming down with something and went after him. I noticed he didn't take long to vanish from sight and guessed my way around; I finally heard some familiar murmurings and discovered the rum storage. Cautiously I walked into the storage and followed the familiar muttering, finding him seated on a crate and staring at a half gone bottle of rum. Before I stepped out to talk with him he said some things that made me freeze in surprise.

Jack took a long swig of his rum. "Impossible…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He scowled staring at the bottle in hand. "I care for her, it's not possible though…I'm a bloody pirate." He glowered at the bottle and sighed miserably. "She's from another century, she claimed to be a lot like me…and now I'm seeing it in her. She's a pirate deep down, too nice though…pirate princess maybe." He finished off the bottle in hand and chuckled at his choice of words. "I don't know the meaning of the bloody word, Anders and Gibbs easily put it in me thoughts though. I'm not capable of…lo-loving someone." He wrinkled his nose at how it seemed to struggle from his mouth. _"I can't love her…she's from a whole other world."_ He reached for another bottle of rum and muttered some more. "Is it possible for me to actually care that much?" he wondered aloud.

"_Anders and Gibbs…they're trying to get him to admit feelings?"_ I listened to him mutter some more and nearly fell over when I heard the word 'love' mentioned in his random ramblings. _"Do those two know more then they're letting on…could he care that much?"_ I felt my stomach knot suddenly; feelings, love and those types of things didn't seem compatible with Jack Sparrow. They weren't compatible as far as I knew, I had studied the movies to the point where Elizabeth threatened to take them away; there was no way possible he could fall in love with someone. _"Is there a possibility he could?"_ my inner voice was fighting with my common sense and in the process; my heart was getting beaten all to hell. I was confused, excited, hopeful and everything in between.

I listened to him randomly mutter some more. "Pirate princess…angel of the sea?" he smirked again; she had proven she could be an angel and a demon at the same time. "Demon woman at times too." I wrinkled my own nose at his reference, I wasn't that bad or was I? "Can I actually…" he appeared to struggle with a word. "…are they right, have I, rather can I fall in love? Is she actually the one to change that aspect of my life?" he glanced down his now empty rum bottle and sighed. "Why is the rum always gone?"

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, I then carefully snuck back out of the rum storage to let him muse over his thoughts. Clearly the thing plaguing Jack was whatever we had together; I knew then why Gibbs and Anders had been so cautious about prying into things. I also knew why Jack had been acting so out of character, but did I dare believe that I had gotten my wish and the man had somehow fallen in love with me, Elizabeth's best friend of all people? I shook my head and decided to go up to the crows nest for the afternoon; I needed to clear my head.

**--Jack's POV & Others--**

"_Gibbs…ye muddled my mind."_ Jack tossed aside his empty bottle and staggered more so then usual to his feet, even he was pushing his luck that day and knew it. He easily made his way out to the deck and saw business as usual around him, he also took notice that Blair was in the crows nest and chuckled. _"Pirate princess with monkey abilities."_ He smirked at his thoughts and went back to the helm.

"Jack?" he glanced over his shoulder and offered a curt nod to Gibbs, Anders wasn't far off and took notice to the sarcasm in the gesture. "I know yer annoyed…I jus state it like it is captain." He noticed a prominent scowl appear on his face, before Gibbs quickly returned to his duties.

Jack was well aware of Anders coming up behind him and muttered something to himself. "Yes mate?" he relinquished the helm grudgingly to one of the other crew members and turned to face Anders, he knew he wasn't going to be left alone any time soon.

"Ye done talking yerself out of them yet?" Jack played stupid raising a brow in confusion and waving his hands around as if expecting him to say more. "Jack…I've known ye far too long, that woman has gotten to ye and ye aren't talking yerself out of those feelings…" He kept his laughter in check watching a very disgusted look grace Jacks face. "…I know ye hate feelings and that word more then anything, but face it. She's put up with ye at yer worst, brought ye back from the hell Lizzie left ye in, and she cares more for ye then she should. What are ye going to do about it?" he crossed his beefy arms and watched Jacks face turn from disgusted to a more irritated and somewhat defeated look.

Jack gave him his darkest scathing look and crossed his arms, choosing several more curses over an answer. "I don't bloody well know…it would be in yer and Gibbs best interest to stay out of it." He narrowed his eyes watching Anders open his mouth to say more. "I'll think on it…ye aren't going to let me be obviously." He made a shooing gesture hearing Anders chuckle before walking away. _"Gibbs, Anders and Anna-Maria are probably the only ones that I let get away with that, or dare to try to get away with it."_ He shook his head staring up at the crows nest.

**--Original POV--**

I decided I had enough of watch duty and started my way back down to the deck below; Anders was waiting for my landing and smirked up at me. I decided to show off a bit and flipped down the last few rungs, landing easily on my feet.

"All yours Anders." I glanced up at the helm, seeing Jack was staring in our direction an odd expression on his face. "What did you and Gibbs do to him…he looks worse then when I left." He eyed me curiously; it promptly reminded me how stupid I was to admit to have seen him. "I sort of…

"Played pirate…ye did exactly what Gibbs said ye would. Now that ye have an idea…get a move on girl." I eyed Anders as though he had grown another appendage or something. "Go on." He nudged me lightly.

"Fine…" I glanced up at Jack seeing him tilt his head in a curious fashion. "…If I go overboard you and Gibbs better both be there, otherwise pray I drown." I snorted in irritation and made my way back across the deck, hoping to meet Jack halfway.

I barely got within a few feet and Jack started to the cabin waving his hand behind him in a gesture for me to follow him. I rolled my eyes determined not to say anything and followed after him. I kept my eyes steady on him as he paced inside of the cabin, I wasn't entirely sure what was coming but I knew he would eventually wear a hole in the floor if he didn't stop before long. I repeated the day's events that had occurred and tilted my head watching him suddenly stop realizing he was making me a bit suspicious, or worried.

He glanced everywhere but me and finally sighed sitting on the edge of his bed, resting his chin on his now crossed fingers. "Ye have been looking at me oddly lately love, should I ask what's on yer mind, or tell ye what's on mine?" I walked quietly over and grabbed the chair that I had once sat on nursing his once broken ribs; I then sat in front of him meeting his dark gaze.

"Is that a question or answer?" he smiled briefly, and then met my gaze again.

"Ye come to find me earlier…" I nodded, keeping my gaze with his. I wasn't going to lie to him and he knew it. "…Thank ye for not intruding on my thoughts and making this more complicated." I wasn't sure if he was being sincere or sarcastic at the moment.

"You needed your own time and your own answers. I figured it out a long time ago, I was actually trying to say more on the subject, but you stopped me." He furrowed his brows watching me carefully; I could feel his intense gaze practically burning through me. "It's not impossible…nothing is, things just seem improbable until one does something about it." His brows shot up and his face went slightly curious.

"Ye sure, ye aren't a philosopher or something love?" I shook my head, his humor wasn't like usual; I could sense he was considering the situation. "Yer too good for your own…

"Good. I hear that a lot lately, what is it with that anyway?" I noticed a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "I'm no angel, far from it actually."

"Yer a pirate princess…a pirate in some aspects, and a princess in others. Ye just be nice and care far too much, that is what makes ye unique." He stopped lowering his hands and reaching out pulling the chair closer and me with it. "Question is what do you see in me, that deserves that unique like quality…why do you care?" this was a bit of a shock for me, I hadn't really considered that.

I thought over the long talks I had with Elizabeth and Will, even if they didn't like my infatuation with Jack. "I care and don't need a reason, I feel connected with you…that's all I can really say, or explain." I noticed his eyes close and watched him lean back falling across the bed. _"I must have said something wrong."_ I stood sitting on the bed and cautiously slid up where I could watch him. "Jack?"

His eyes slowly opened meeting my worried gaze. "Yer going to haunt me." I felt my face fall into a puzzled expression. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, somehow you've changed me, or reminded me of a part I didn't know existed. You pirated my heart…somehow." I felt realization slowly dawning across my face and watched his hand wave lightly in the air as he spoke. "Ye be a pirate, but somehow ye pirated me…the pirate princess that tamed Captain Jack Sparrow." I studied his odd expression watching his hand pause in the air. "Ye know something?" I shook my head; he was speaking more or less in his usual riddle filled, complicated fashion. "I don't care…ye can only tame a pirate so far."

I leaned over studying his expression; he appeared totally off in his own little world. "Jack?" he glanced up and smiled almost amusedly.

"Ye confused yet?" I felt a small smile tugging at my lips and nodded. "Aye, me too." I felt his hand slowly lace into my hair and pull me down to meet him halfway. "Ye know what yer getting mixed up in right?" I felt his lips claim mine before I could say anything, this kiss was different then the others, almost possessive but in a very pleasant way.

He broke away slowly, watching me studying him thoughtfully. "I knew what I was getting into, when I first come to your room…but…" I took a minute to consider my words carefully. "I wouldn't change it or take anything back." His familiar devilish smile slowly appeared and he pulled me down on top of him.

"Ye knew long before that…ye knew the minute ye met me. Ye know me better then most…ye said we were a lot alike." I smiled feeling his hand lightly brushing through my hair. "Ye stole my most prized treasure, something I forgot I could actually give." I smiled in spite of myself. "I think…" he paused thinking it over carefully. "I know…it's possible. I love ye." I felt my stomach flip, it was true.

"_He loves me, he the famous captain Jack Sparrow…I don't believe it."_ I studied his expression for a long time, he was more serious then I had ever seen him before. _"He means it."_ I leaned down near him and kissed him very softly. "I love you too…have for a very long time." This time everything changed, I had gotten through Jacks strongest barrier and now had my wish come true.

I didn't feel like moving, even when I felt someone nudge me from my content sleep. _"Not moving."_ I smirked at the various reasons Jack and I had accomplished to cause my lack of ambition. I felt an odd almost tickle sensation on my shoulder and ducked under the blankets, unfortunately that didn't stop the sensation and I realized finally it was Jack. He was trying to get me to wake up and the tickle sensation was from his feather light kisses.

I sighed giving up and rolled over glaring up at an amused smirk on his face. "I was content not to move…thank you very much." He chuckled at the resentment in my voice and shrugged.

"As much as staying here appeals to us both, we're stopping for supplies…before Tia Dalma's. That means, yer to stay at my side at all times." I realized it meant we were making dock at Tortuga and made a face. "Amusing." I reached over grasping my pillow and thumped it into his face.

"Not amusing." His startled expression was enough to make me laugh; he then caught my second attempt and returned the favor, stealing my pillow in the process. "Pirate!" I accused playfully, he offered a mock bow and stood to get ready.

He stopped seeing I had rolled over. "Don't make me pull ye from that bed and dress ye." I rolled over with my brows raised. "I won't get anything done if that's the case." I couldn't help but laugh at him; he was stating I was a distraction.

"Sorry to be a distraction…I could use one of your own terms against you though." This time he rose a brow eyeing me curiously. "Persuade me to move." I couldn't help the impish grin on my face.

"Hmmm." He considered that very carefully, finally a mischievous grin crossed his face and it wasn't a good one in his usual sense. "I could persuade ye overboard, the water would wake you up…it's late at night and nice and cool, as I recall during my rib incident." He smirked at the far from amused expression on my face.

"You would too." He smirked tossing me my clothes. "You're a pirate in every sense of the word." I reluctantly started dressing glaring at him, but the laughter in my eyes was giving me away.

"Aye…like ye didn't know that." He started gathering his effects, while I gathered my things around brushing my hair out and struggling into my boots. "Ye remember…right now Tortuga is not as safe as it usually is." I stopped hopping around finally managing my boot.

I walked over meeting his eyes. "When is it ever safe?" he chuckled shaking his head. "But it's fun, that's all that counts." I grinned cheekily and he pulled me to his side.

Outside the cabin I took notice that half the crew had already vanished, leaving the few members on first watch. _"She's definitely got pirate in her."_ Jack scanned the docks for any sign of trouble and led the way casually off the Black Pearl. Once we got into town I felt instantly at home among the chaos, whores were walking around flaunting themselves, fights were abound and laughter was in the air. I was very much glad to be alone with Jack and get to see Tortuga at its best, which Elizabeth had always told me wasn't pleasant; I found it very much pleasant.


	37. Chapter 37: Taunting In Tortuga

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Sorry for the long wait on an update, my writing muse seems to be concentrating elsewhere at the moment. I never quit on a story though and hopefully will have some more for you soon. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 37: Taunting In Tortuga**

Halfway into town I froze watching Jack wince, across from us at what I knew to be a small brothel was Scarlet and she looked annoyed. His hands went up in defense, quickly removing from around my waist when she approached. Per his usual before he even got the chance to explain a crack rang out and his head whipped to the side. _"He's going to get that a lot I think."_ He rubbed his now very sore cheek and glowered after her, she easily sauntered off waving to someone further down the street. _"Giselle."_ He followed my curious gaze and sighed knowing what was coming. I caught her wrist before she could connect with Jack and shook my head, clearly she wasn't as harmless as she looked and I found myself flat on the ground.

"Ye stay out of it wench." I sighed irritably on the ground where I lay, I then reached over yanking her skirts, and she promptly fell beside me with a curse. "I warned ye girl." Her voice was full of venom.

"I don't take warnings seriously." I caught her wrists the minute she rolled over to fight me, I then lifted my knees and sent her to the side. "I don't fight nicely either." I climb to my feet dusting myself off and reached over grabbing Jacks arm, I then proceeded to march us both to the _"Faithful Bride"_ as fast as my feet would allow.

Once inside the familiar tavern Jack lead the way to the farthest corner, and called over one of the barmaids. She took his order and left us alone to discuss whatever was clearly going through his mind, to my surprise he pulled out a familiar book and started to study it carefully. _"Is he hoping to attract attention?"_ I eyed him curiously; he took no notice and continued to concentrate on the book in hand. Seeing he had something planned I studied the room for signs of someone recognizing the book and us, sure enough a group of about four familiar thugs were present across the room. _"He just has to attract them."_ I rolled my eyes watching the waitress leave two glasses of rum and sway off somewhere.

I flicked the book finally getting his attention. "This is suicide…

"Ye say it like it's a bad thing love." He smirked watching my expression turn to one of surprise and annoyance. "I need to find out where Dexter is and sort this out. If not, then we have to leave tonight." I groaned he always had a catch with stopping here.

"You already got attention." He glanced casually over at the now standing three men, there had been four. "Apparently they sent one off to get help." I rested my head against my palm; this was turning out to be an interesting night.

"Aye…it seems that way." That cocky grin of his unfortunately was catching and I found myself slowly smiling in turn, it couldn't be that bad right?

He slid the book away from sight and stood after we both finished off our rum; he then easily led the way to the back and slipped out among an alley. My nose was assaulted with a battery of smells, rotten fish, old food, shell fish, shells from clams and oysters and more I cared not to think of. _"You could have chosen a better alley to escape down."_ He offered me an apologetic smile and started down the fowl smelling thing. I heard a crunch and winced seeing what might have been a living creature at one time, now under my foot and groaned. I was feeling not only a bit sick, but was very disgusted with the situation at the moment.

_Crash_

"Oiy." Jack glanced up at a very startled looking Anders and sighed in relief. "I felt like I ran into a wall." Anders smirked offering Jack a hand up from the ground.

I studied them both thoughtfully. "Walls move…he doesn't…" I glanced over my shoulder hearing a voice shout. "We need to go Jack." He nodded hearing the other three catching up and grasped my arm, the three of us bolted off into another alley.

Ten alleys, and several turns later I felt not only lost, but was very tired of running. Anders was looking out one alley and Jack the other, somewhere we had lost the pursuers and ourselves from what I could tell. I flopped down on an old barrel and yawned drowsily, I was starting to feel tired again and things had just livened up. Anders slipped out into the open leaving us behind. _"What is he doing?"_ I wondered feeling Jack hoist me to my feet and motion to follow him.

The minute we were out of the alley, I turned hearing voices and realized that Anders may have slipped our friends; but we didn't. Jack cursed turning down the opposite way and we both made a dash for alley cover. Another maze of alleyways, things I would rather my nose forgot and side alleys off from crumbling buildings, we finally stopped to catch our breath. I glanced up briefly realizing we weren't that far from the docks and thankfully the Black Pearl was in sight. He caught his breath glancing out of the alley and checking to see if all was clear, he then grasped my hand and we were off again. Running madly through crates, crowds, and occasionally ducking things on our way. Before we got to the Pearl someone kindly stepped into our path, Jack froze with a sword pointed to his nose and I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

My feet were no longer on the ground and whoever had a hold of me didn't exactly look pleasant, from what I could see at least. "Hello Jack." I recognized toothless right away, better known as Dexter. "Ye were seen wavin tha nice book aroun at the Faithful Bride…I woul very much like it." His voice was dangerously low and his expression far from amused.

"What book?" I didn't like the smirk on Dexter's face, and could tell Jack didn't either.

"Ye know wha book." Dexter's eyes fell on me. "Tha girl has created a good deal of problem for me…I coul easily ave him rip er apart." I winced feeling the idiot who had me tense, ready to carry out the threat. "Or…" his eyes narrowed. "…much worse, ye seem fond of tha one." A familiar woman stepped from the group and smirked at me, she was about to get her revenge for me kicking her butt back in the brothel, where Jack fought with the jerk helping Dexter out at the moment.

"He's fond of her…I could tell." The girl brushed aside her hair and adjusted her dangerously low cut dress. "Ye better listen to him." She sauntered over to the one that run the brothel and smirked gleefully at my predicament.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow…you think too much. I'm basically a pawn to deal with an old enemy." I saw his gaze slowly turn to me and saw a small smile at my choice of words. _"We both know better, they don't and I want to keep it that way."_ Dexter's eyes seemed to brighten at this.

"Ah, he won min…" Dexter paused nodding slightly at the guy holding me. "If we cut yer pretty little throa then." I closed my eyes watching Jack react to this and draw his sword. "Though so."

Jack realized exactly what he had done and almost groaned aloud. _"Stupid mate, she had the right idea."_ He studied me and saw me shrug or at least attempt to. "Thought what? What makes ye think I wasn't going to do it for ye?" I felt my eyes widen in surprise, I knew he wasn't serious but his tone said otherwise. "Like she said, ye think too much." He then leveled his sword with my throat watching the guy holding me, step back slightly.

"_I trust him."_ I closed my eyes and hoped I didn't look as worried as I felt. "Yer serious Jack?" Dexter observed the guy holding me and nodded slightly again. "She's useless, let her down."

Once my feet were on the ground, I ducked the others waiting to grab me, made a show of dodging past Jack and ran full tilt to the docks. _"Got to get to Gibbs."_ I didn't want to leave Jack like that, but he needed help and I was about to get it.

**--Jacks POV--**

"_Bloody hell…she's quick."_ He watched Blair run full tilt in the direction of the Pearl and forced himself not to smirk, she was about to get help and all he had to do was stall. "Ye just caused me my leverage." He scowled lowering his sword when he heard a pistol cocked.

Dexter watched Jack slowly return his sword to his side. "So sorry Jack." He watched his crew slowly circle him. "Ye have somethin I wan and ye aren leavin till I get it." Jack knew by Dexter's tone it meant he wasn't leaving alive, if they could help it.

**--Original POV--**

I slid across the deck thanks to someone who had recently mopped the thing; I landed with a grunt and stared up at the dark sky above me. "Ouch." I turned to the sound of running boots and spotted exactly who I was looking for.

"Ye alright Blair?" I nodded. "Where be Jack?" Gibbs heard Anna-Maria land from her watch at the crows nest and walk over quickly.

"In trouble…big trouble." Anders heard me talking to the others and come over with Ragetti and Pintel; they were still holding the mop and bucket. _"You two."_ I sighed getting to my feet with Anna-Maria's help.

I explained as quickly as possible and soon was being followed by Gibbs, Anna-Maria, Anders, the mopping duo and a few others. I led them to Jack as quickly as possible and watched them split in different directions. Jack stood there in a circle of very verbal and angry people. I could hear Dexter continuously threatening about the book and watched the familiar woman draw a throwing dagger. _"No you don't."_ I ran full tilt at the barrels behind her and smacked into them. Several fell at once and pelted her along with another couple of the men ganging up on Jack.

"What…

Anders all but threw a very surprised Dexter overtop of some crew and watched them all collapse. "Thank ye mate." Jack smirked returning his sword to hand and joining the fight.

I watched the others fight carefully taking out my own share of the morons; unfortunately she woke up from her collision with the barrels and had the knife at the ready. _"Knife."_ I felt the blade against my throat and was alert to danger.

"Ye be comin with me girl…he is fond of ye and ye two put up a great show." I felt the blade tighten against my skin and sighed, I didn't dare let anyone know I was in trouble and wondered briefly if they would notice.

"Goin somewhere?" Anna-Maria had her sword pinned right into the girls back. "Let her go…yer about to find out wha this feels like." She released her hold on me and turned to face Anna-Maria.

"You made her mad…not good." I smirked at one of Jacks better known lines and turned to finish the fight, Anna-Maria could handle her easily.

Deciding on an interesting tactic, since everyone was currently distracted, I climb up on top of some more crates and dove at three men all ganging up on both Jack and Gibbs. This fight was getting far more out of hand then the last ones; he shouldn't have brought the book with him and exposed it to the open. _"I am going to have to give him a piece of my mind after this."_ I kicked off someone who attempted to pin me down, and was back on my feet sword at the ready. Jack and I were back to back with Gibbs, and Anders on either side of us.

I ducked watching a sword nearly cut my hair in the process. "You and I are talking after this…my dear captain." I heard him curse briefly before kicking out at someone. "Capeesh?"

"What?" I turned easily ducking another and kicking them hard into a group running at us. "Ye need to speak English love." Anders threw another individual overhead; I was again amazed by his strength.

"_I'll speak English…__Later_." I ducked ignoring his amused retort and watched several more individuals get themselves hurt, fly overhead, or crash into various objects around us. Finally there was enough of a retreat for us to get back to the Pearl, to my surprise Jack lifted me over his shoulder and chuckled at my annoyed choice of words. _"I get why he's being smart, but this is not cool."_ I sighed seeing Anna-Maria try to cover her amused expression in vain, I then scowled sticking out my tongue at her.

I was on my feet on the deck and observed Jack stating orders, and the others getting around ready to sail out. For about ten minutes I stood there considering my very long lecture and decided against it at the moment. I made my way across the deck and up to the helm; he was clearly amused by my lack of conviction, which reminded me exactly how arrogant he was. This sadly also reminded me exactly why I liked him so much; his dark eyes were amused meeting mine almost smugly.

"You…" he motioned Gibbs over, which promptly cut off my start of the lecture I had in mind. "That isn't going to…" he pulled me over to the side of the ship in the shadows and kissed me, successfully stopping the lecture again. "Jack I'm…" he repeated the kiss and continued successfully cutting off every single thing I tried to say.

"Ye done yet?" I narrowed my eyes in response to this. "Ye aren't going to lecture me love, won't let ye…clearly I knew what I was doing." He smirked smugly, I just glowered at him.

I snorted and stepped back, hoping to get at least one sentence out. "You knew what you were doing alright…" this time he pulled me close and refused to loosen his grip. "Let me finish or I swear I will bite." He chuckled his eyes sparking with mischief at my retort.

"Go ahead…it might get interesting." I wanted to growl, but had the feeling it would only amuse him further. "Ye be quick on yer feet, and clever enough to be a pirate. I had nothing to worry about." I still wasn't done, but he had successfully stopped me from saying more.

"Why can't I win…I had a lecture planned and you talked me out of it." I sighed defeated and made a face feeling him pull me closer to him.

"Because if I let ye win, I wouldn't be who I am and then…

"Oh shut up…I got the point. Pirate." He smirked leaning down and again claiming my lips with his. "Now what…clearly they're angry and we aren't out of hot water yet." It was his turn to make a face.

He slowly released me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Ye know how to kill a mood." I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "We go see Tia Dalma…then go from there." I rose a brow at his thoughtful expression.


	38. Chapter 38: Surprise Attack

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Finally an update for everyone, I am hoping that for the time being the writers blockade I've had to deal with is finally broken down. It feels so good to be able to write again and hopefully will have some more for you soon, I'm going to try and update this at least once a week if not more. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. A special thanks for being so patient with me. Now onto the update_

* * *

**Chapter 38: Surprise Attack**

He eyed me suspiciously for a minute. "Thinking on your feet?" an amused smile slowly slid across his face. "Just don't get killed…I would have to follow, no one can stand my weirdness but you." His expression turned to a mischievous one.

"The good commodore does." I elbowed him, watching him jerk in surprise before he burst out laughing at the face I made.

"He doesn't know the real me, just the thing Elizabeth tries to pawn me off as. If he knew the real me…that man would have a heart attack." He tilted his head thoughtfully, his eyes searching mine.

"Ye may have a point there." I sighed staring heavenward briefly. "Maybe ye are more of a pirate then ye get credit for…or maybe…

"You're a bad influence." I smirked ducking out of his grasp and sauntered across the deck.

**--Jacks POV--**

"_I think it's the other way around."_ He watched Blair climb up to the crows nest for her watch. He knew she had done something to him, knew what it was and for once it didn't bother him. That didn't mean he appreciated feelings anymore then he used to, but he did have a respect for some of his newly acquired ones. He immediately turned on his heel and headed back to his cabin, he had a lot of research to do and a story to come up with. One that he hoped would be convincing enough for Tia Dalma and that Blair could work with.

Inside his cabin he had went through several bottles of rum, and far too many documents and such on his desk. His eyes were sore and he was starting to feel very annoyed. He found more information than he cared on the book, even if some of it was necessary, there was far too much to sort through. Everything he had come up with to work out a good believable story with Blair had seemed to backfire, and he was thoroughly annoyed at finding the last rum bottle empty. _"Bloody rum, always gone."_ He sighed glaring at the pages of the book, until they blurred together. He jerked upright hearing footsteps outside the cabin, wincing when his neck cracked rather loudly, and very painfully.

**--Original POV--**

I opened the door hearing an odd sound and glanced over at Jack. "Was that you?" he winced again rubbing his neck.

"Aye." I rose a brow seeing he had spent a good deal of his night with rum and too many documents, books, and other things on his desk. "This thing is becoming more complicated…" he paused making a face at the book. "…then I want or need." He groaned hearing his back crack and realized he had been sitting far too long, and was very stiff.

I walked over watching him lean forward on the desk. "I figured that…magic is always very complicated." He muttered, or at least attempted to mutter something until I placed my hands on his shoulders and attempted to massage away the stiffness. "You can sort this later, right now your creaking more then the Black Pearl." I heard a muffled sound and watched him lift his head briefly.

"_Thanks a lot love."_ He snorted and turned his head slightly. "I don't sound that bad." I stopped massaging his shoulders and placed my fists lightly in the knots in his back, there I proceeded to hear at least four more cracks. "Maybe I am, but it's this bloody things fault…that and coming up with something believable for Tia Dalma." He winced hearing another crack and turned his head slightly. "How do you keep finding those and all the aches with them?"

"Talent." I stated amused with his sour look. "Something I've been able to do since I was a kid, no idea how I do it, just do." I stopped and stepped back tugging on his arm. "Up…you have more knots then a yarn factory." He scowled at my joke but got to his feet. "Bed."

"Ye implying something?" his amused expression was giving off where he was headed with this line of questioning.

"Yes…get on that bed, I'm getting these knots out and you're going to sleep. It's nearly two in the morning Jack." His expression changed to one of surprise. "Get that libido in check." I shoved him lightly hearing his startled sound when he fell face first on the bed.

"Ye be evil woman." I smirked straddling him and again working the knots out of his back, hearing a satisfied sound with an amused chuckle to follow.

"Proud of it too." I couldn't hide the grin on my face, and continued to massage out the tension I kept finding. "I could always attempt the cold compress's again." He lifted his head briefly at this.

"Ye don't even think about it." I giggled finding a particularly sore spot and heard him grumble slightly before laying his head back down.

**--Jack's POV--**

Jack squinted up briefly at the light in his cabin; it wasn't that late maybe seven, which promptly made him glance around his bed briefly. Blair was sound asleep as usual her arm still resting across his back, from her attempts at soothing his sore spots. _"She has magic hands too."_ He smiled briefly before sighing tiredly. He slid carefully from her arm and out of bed, he then quickly got dressed pulling on his affects. His eyes strayed back to her sleeping form, watching her laying there unbothered by his movements. Her hair was sprawled behind her and across her face in a labyrinth of tangles, her breathing soft and content. _"I no longer have the urge to repay Lizzie for the hell she put me through, how are we going to work this out though?"_ his mind was straying to concerns he hadn't ever remembered having, ones he felt, or rather needed to put to the back of his mind for the time being.

He left the cabin silently and headed up to the helm, he took notice to everyone doing they're jobs and realized it was oddly quiet that morning, especially for his crew. "Gibbs!" he saw him immediately stop what he was doing and join him at the helm. "What's going on?"

Gibbs took notice to the odd quiet and glanced around for Anders and Anna-Maria. "The crew wanted to let ye sleep in…figured ye were up dealing with that book all night." Jack rose a brow at this and took notice to Anna-Maria's small smile. "She worries about ye Jack, can't blame her though."

"_I need to discuss her conversations, rather late night conversations with Anna."_ He glanced back toward his cabin. "She worries too much…back to work." For the first time in his life, Gibbs could have sworn Jack had actually flushed out of embarrassment. "Don't stare." He snapped watching Gibbs jump and all but run off to work. _"Feels a bit warm today."_ He ignored the odd feeling in his face and kept his gaze steady ahead.

**--Original POV--**

I stirred glancing around the cabin; I then promptly rolled off the bed with far less grace then usual. _"That's what I get for reaching for my watch half awake."_ I groaned painfully and peered at my watch with one eye closed, barely functioning yet. _"Eight!"_ I couldn't believe I had willingly moved before noon, slowly I climb to my feet and studied the cabin.

"What is that?" I glanced over at the dark corner of the room, but ignored the movement I had seen going to clean up and dressing into a red tunic and gray pants. "Oh." I saw the movement this time and groaned in annoyance; slowly a small black spider scuttled his way across the floor. Without really considering the consequences due to the fact they scared the hell out of me, I yelled the first thing that came to mind. "JACK!"

In all about ten seconds I heard feet outside the door and it opened with a quick flourish. "Blair, ye alright?" his expression suddenly turned confused, I was paler then usual and couldn't seem to move my mouth. "This looks…" he paused glancing around the cabin and found the source of the problem immediately. "…ah, thought so." He stepped into the cabin and promptly lifted the spider into his hand and escorted it from the room.

"_EW!"_ I shuddered watching him take the spider easily outside. After minute he returned shutting the cabin and then casually leaned against the door, he had a broad grin on his face and was stifling an amused chuckle. _"Not amusing."_ I scowled at his amusement and promptly turned my back on him, cursing under my breath.

"I thought it was ridiculous in the beginning and a great leverage tool." I stopped listening to his amusement, wanting desperately to smack him. "Now this whole girly aspect, is very amusing…" he paused taking notice to me slowly turning to him. "…it's rather, interesting." That did it; I turned and immediately walked over to him. He caught my wrists before I even came close to smacking him. "I thought we were past this." His brows rose curiously at my annoyed scowl.

"Were…until you decided to be cute." He used his grasp to his advantage and pulled me easily into his arms, promptly pinning my arms to my sides in the process.

"Ye never call a pirate cute." I felt my expression turn confused and noticed his smirk broaden. "I'm not cute, nor cuddly." I felt a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Matter of opinion." This got me a curious look, before he again cut off my words with several small kisses.

_Bang!_

I knew that sound and instantly braced my feet against the rocking of the ship, both of us turned to the door seeing Gibbs standing there with a weary expression on his face.

"Dexter's Ship Cap'ain." Gibbs was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving Jack and me to brace against another sharp movement from the Black Pearl.

Jack started from the cabin waving a hand for me to stay put, and then thought better of it tossing me a throwing knife. Before he exited the cabin he grabbed a spare pistol and slid it in the sash around my waist. I froze at the idea of using the weapon and seen his expression turn far too serious for my liking.

He placed a finger against my mouth before I could protest. "Ye don't have to shoot to kill love, it works as a good injury tool too." He was then out of the cabin before I could state otherwise to his opinions on the weapon now at my side.

I went outside seeing the ship was again in virtual chaos, the sky was loud with false thunder from the cannons, crates were flying apart around me and men were fighting to regain their positions on both ships. Jack was at the helm dealing with his own share of intruders and I was conveniently forgotten for the moment. I heard a sharp call and noticed Anders had a few more men then he could handle in his still injured condition, without considering what I was doing I took aim with the double barrel pistol and shot. I hit one of the men in the arm forcing him to become defenseless within the massive mans range, and then I was with my sword in hand swinging at anything that attacked me.

I had successfully kept myself out of trouble before hearing a call from somewhere behind me. "Shit!" I wasn't fast enough seeing the knife coming at me and winced letting out a sharp breath and swearing violently. "Son of a bitch." I glanced at the silver dagger embedded in my shoulder and wished I had fallen unconscious with the unyielding burning pain.

**--Jack POV--**

Jack easily sent another one of the crew over deck and turned hearing Marty call to Blair from across the deck. "Bugger!" he growled seeing the dagger land within her shoulder forcing her to stagger from the surprise.

Gibbs ran past Jack and was on the deck before he could react, his intention was getting to her rescue while Jack dealt with the pirates currently ganging up on him and the others fighting at his side.

**--Original POV--**

"Ye alrigh lassie?" I glanced up at the concerned expression on Gibbs's face and nodded, he then promptly sent the man who had taken to attack me to his death with one swift movement of his sword. "Ye ge yerself up to Jack lass." I knew better then to argue with his tone of voice and nodded starting my way across the deck.

The dagger was painfully biting into every movement of my body, but I was reluctant to remove it due to the fact I had no idea if it would cause more damage or not. I felt nauseas, and my head started to seem like it was floating. _"I'm going to pass out."_ It was a very unwelcome realization and I promptly stopped in my tracks ducking under the stairs that led to the helm. I knew I would be safe there, I had been overlooked before and it wasn't long after I made into the shadows of the stairs I felt myself give into the blackness.

**--Jack's & others POV--**

Soon the ship was again in Jacks control and the other ship was gliding low in the water taking on water fast. Instead of pursuing the enemy and finishing the job Jack ran down to the main deck and studied the area with concern. _"Where is she?"_ he paused feeling a firm familiar grasp on his shoulder and peered up at Anders.

"Where's Blair?" Anders rose a brow and shrugged glancing around the ship for Gibbs. "GIBBS!" hearing Jacks call Gibbs's ran from the backside of the ship and halted at the worried expression on his face. "Where is she mate?"

Gibbs was suddenly sick to his stomach; he had sent Blair to find Jack not long after her injury. "I sent her to ye…knew with the dagger in her arm it was the best bet for safety. Ye had Anders and Anna-Maria at yer side." He noticed the paleness suddenly take over Jacks face and realized Blair hadn't made it that far. "Oh hell." He was instantly getting the crew around for a sweep of the ship.

Jack didn't need any more information and was to the helm before the others could even get off a question. _"She was coming to me…she's got to be around here."_ He deduced skeptically eyeing the area around the helm and then glancing down at the main deck. Something seemed to register and he all but slid down the stairs, and swung under them holding onto the railings. There laying in an unconscious crumpled mess was Blair, blood drenching her shirt and skin paler then usual.

"GIBBS! GET THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES AND GET YER BLOODY ARSE TO ME CABIN!" was all he managed carefully lifting her into his arms and immediately rushing into his cabin. "Thank ye Anna." He stated greeting his concerned friend as she opened the cabin door for him.

**--Original POV--**

I was very aware of concerned voices and then of a very painful pulling sensation within my injured shoulder. "OW!" was all I managed before a torrent of very fowl words made their way from my mouth.

I finally registered four familiar faces in the cabin and noticed again Jacks hands were laced with blood; unfortunately it was mine and didn't help me feel any better about the current situation. Anna-Maria was busily ripping bandages, while Anders made an effort of consoling Gibbs and keeping Jack from swearing himself into a stupor. Clearly the only one in the room with any level headedness was Anna-Maria at the moment, it was almost chaotic the way everyone was acting within the cabin at the moment. I winced swearing again when I was greeted with rum within the wound, and instantly wished for modern day treatments to the unbelievable burning caused by the alcohol within the beverage. Anna-Maria was busily bandaging the wound and shaking her head at the three men before her. All three were now in a massive argument over whose fault it was, and what could have been done to prevent this to begin with.

Anna-Maria finished her work and scowled at the suddenly raised voices. "Ye all shut up, she be fine." She crossed her arms seeing three pairs of eyes land on us both. "Listen to wha she has to say…crazy fools." With this she gathered all the medical supplies and left the cabin.

I felt very conscious of three pairs of eyes leveling with me in a scrutinizing fashion. "What?" I felt suddenly irritated and crossed my arms, only to flinch remembering my shoulder.

"What did ye have to say on the matter love?" Jacks voice had an odd tone within in it, almost guilty and I didn't like it one bit.

I studied them for several minutes and found myself smiling slightly. "You three really need to stop worrying about me so much, in case you didn't notice I've dealt with Elizabeth for nineteen of my twenty-four years…I'm used to painful experiences…" I sighed seeing a small smile on Anders face, clearly seeing he was getting my point. "…I am fine, and…you three need to stop blaming each other. I am not a typical girl and can handle things on my own…" I glanced at my bandaged shoulder. "…well, usually I can."

Gibbs and Anders took the hint and left the cabin. "Lizzie isn't quite that bad love." Jack still had that guilty tone in his voice and I was ready to bite his head off for it.

"Wanna bet?" I offered a wry smile and ignored the dark look he shot my way. "You have nothing to feel guilty over Jack…besides if it wasn't for you remembering my antics…" I winced as the unspoken thought crossed my mind. "…I might have bled to death." Seeing his annoyed expression fade at the thought, I knew I hit a sensitive subject for him.

"Aye." He walked over to his desk and grabbed the nearest rum bottle eyeing one of the maps. "We're about three days from Port Royal…

"Like hell you're taking me back…if I decide to turn pirate, you have to get used to this and me. I can't and won't be treated like a porcelain doll Jack." I stood ignoring my throbbing shoulder and walked over within meters of his personal space, watching him step back in surprise from my determined look. "You may be Captain Jack Sparrow, but even my wrath is something to deal with…

"Don't threaten me love." I stopped eyeing him curiously; I wasn't sure if he was actually threatening me, or if he was joking around with me. "Didn't expect ye to listen…" he smirked seeing me scowl at him. "…Yer wrath isn't what concerns me, how easily ye deal with this pirate life is what does." Imagine how confused I felt right then.

"Huh?" I leaned away lowering my arms to my sides. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled at my puzzled expression and stepped forward interweaving his arms with mine. "Ye have more pirate in ye then even I suspected…I'm starting to rethink the whole princess part. Ye have a mean streak and a stubborn streak…which may very well rival me own." He then pulled me into a soft kiss, carefully brushing my injured shoulder with a concerned look. "Ye be careful and rest for a bit. I'm going on deck to make sure everything is in order, and then we should be about a day away from Tia Dalma's Bayou." I wrinkled my nose with contempt.

"Peachy." I then stomped irritably over to his bed; clearly he was ordering me to stay put and didn't plan on giving me much of a choice.

**--Other POV & Jacks--**

Anders paused in his work taking notice to how quickly Jack was scrambling around the ship, and taking inventory of all that needed to be repaired, and what needed to be re-supplied. Anna-Maria leaned heavily against his side and met his dark eyes with a rose brow.

"Ye realize tha woman has im loosin his min more then usual?" Anders grinned at her exasperated expression.

"Aye…and I think it be a good thing." He eyed Gibbs seeing the man nod in agreement with him. "I jus hope those two can get through to me sister…she be hidin something…" he turned to his two friends ducking around debris getting moved overhead. "…I have a feeling it's very important." With this he went about his duties and ignored the questioning looks shot his way.

Jack nearly smacked into a mast avoiding the chaos he himself had put his ship into, it was unlike him to be in such a hurry, but several things were plaguing his mind at the moment. He still had to come up with something believable for Tia Dalma, and for Blair to be able to work with it. He had to wonder why Dexter was so determined to come after the book; it clearly would be useless to him, unless he had someone that could translate the idea behind it. He also had to be concerned with Blair being hurt and what Will would eventually do to him on their return trip. Elizabeth and Norrington were still prime problems within their current strange relationship. He also had a feeling that things weren't going to get any easier for them in the near future, unless they really worked for it.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the call for him until he felt the pain. "BLOODY HELL, YE TRYING TO KILL ME?!" he turned to the sound of running feet and glanced up from his new position across the deck seeing spots before his eyes, and part of his beloved ship a few feet away.

"I tried to warn ye…stupid man." Anna-Maria glanced up in time to see Anders toss the offending piece of the Pearl away and lift Jack rather easily to his feet; he almost appeared as though he was a rag doll in a fashion. "Ye alright?" she questioned watching him stagger more so then usual and then find his footing again with the help from Anders.

Jack nodded studying his crew and then glancing across the ocean. "Me head." He managed wincing at the throbbing lump forming on the back of his head and glaring up at the sky above. "Gibbs…" Gibbs paused at the sound of his name. "…women are bad luck." With this is immediately dodged Anna-Maria's rather indignant smack to his arm and headed to his cabin, it was safer to think within his own chaos then the one he had created outside on his own ship.

**--Original POV--**

I glanced up hearing Jack muttering curses, something of 'women being back luck', and slowly caressing the back of his head, wincing each time. "Jack?" I grimaced gritting my teeth when I shifted my arm suddenly in the process of standing.

He glanced up long enough to notice my presence and then went back to muttering. He brushed his head again lightly and scrunched his face in pain. "Aye?" he went immediately to the nearest bottle of rum and took a long drink.

"What happened?" I asked feeling my eyes widen slightly at the rather large bump on his head and the slow stream of sticky red, which was now present on his hand.

He ignored the question and concern drinking more rum. He then went over to the medical supplies still present in the cabin, taking a cloth with rum on it and swearing profusely in the process of cleaning his own wound. I narrowed my eyes in an irritated fashion, before walking over and taking the cloth from him. I proceeded to take care of the wound myself ignoring his muttered protests and swatting away his hands. He was avoiding me and I had a feeling there was more to it then the recent attack on the Black Pearl, I mean since when did he get hurt so easily on his own ship, when there wasn't a ship fighting back?

"Jack…

"Not now love." He was harsher then intended and cringed at the slamming of his cabin door.


	39. Chapter 39: Bayou & Paranoid

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 39: Bayou & Paranoid**

I was out on the deck and marching my way straight to the nearest person to talk with; unfortunately Gibbs wasn't ready for my wrath and nearly dropped his flask at my approach. Anna-Maria yanked Anders among a mound of crates, recognizing the fury within my expression and new it wise to hide. _"Poor Gibbs."_ She considered going to his rescue, but I was in one of my rather scary moods.

Gibbs attempted to sneak off. "Gibbs…" He froze glancing skyward as if pleading for his own well being. "…What happened…Jacks being so…

He shrugged stopping me in the middle of my torrent of words. "He's Jack lass…ave no say in wha the man does." He then took my sudden silence as a cue to run for his life.

"Damn it." I stomped my foot angrily on the deck and then turned scanning for another familiar face. "Anna!" I knew she and Anders were hiding from me; they were the only three on the whole ship that could get even slightly past his barriers. "Anders!" I was fuming now; this was no way to stay on my good side.

"Blair." I slowly turned seeing Jack was leaning casually against one of the crates on deck, his dark gaze was almost smoldering within the shadows he was seeking refuge in. "Me cabin now." Without another word he turned briskly walking toward the silence of his cabin, I could see all familiar swagger was gone and realized he was agitated himself.

I stopped halfway to the cabin; Anna-Maria had dared to stick her head out of her current hiding place with Anders at her side. "He's mad?" Anders offered me a strong squeeze on my good shoulder, somehow that just made my heart drop to my toes.

I had never seen Jack Sparrow's temper to its fullest extent; I had never known that side of him to be honest. Unfortunately I sensed I was going to witness the part of Jack Sparrow that would chase away the sanest and most daring of men. _"If I die during this, my only comfort is Will…will more then likely send Jack to join me."_ With that un-comforting thought I walked into Jacks cabin and quietly shut the door behind me.

Those dark eyes were watching every move I made, the glimmer of malice almost echoing within their depths. I could feel the tension in the room and suddenly wished I was outside in the open. I let out a startled shriek when an empty rum bottle shattered several feet away from my head against the wall. Seeing he was still angry and had another on hand I all but ran to the other side of the room, mindful at keeping my distance from him at the moment.

_Crash, Crash_

Two more rum bottles bit the dust and Jack didn't look any more pleased then before. I listened intently to the torrent of curses from his lips and wondered exactly who he was mad at. _"I'm just glad I'm not a rum bottle."_ With that comforting thought I winced hearing two others shatter within the room and watched a book go sailing violently in the air.

"Throw one more of them damn rum bottles…" I met that menacing dark gaze head on. "…I swear you will wish the Kraken would come back from the unholy place it was sent." He stopped with another bottle in hand, his eyes narrowing at the threat.

Suddenly he placed the rum bottle on the desk and shot to his feet so quickly I stumbled back against the wall, feeling my heart leap into my throat. "Really?" his voice was strangely amused, considering he was furious and didn't look any more pleased then before. "Ye think yer capable of carrying out said threat?" his tone hadn't changed and was making me extremely nervous, especially when each hand was on the wall trapping me again.

"_He won't hurt me, he loves me and I know he won't do anything stupid."_ Unfortunately my stomach wouldn't agree with my mind and I felt very queasy, almost faint. "Jack?" my voice was barely audible, almost mousey compared to what I was normally capable of around him.

"Yes?" his tone hadn't changed, nor the dark look within those dark orbs._"What am I doing?"_ somewhere in the recess of his mind common sense was slowly making itself known.

I swallowed hard, what was I supposed to say? Jack was scaring the hell out of me and I was lost as to what I should say to him. "What is wrong?" I managed to squeak almost pathetically observing his body slowly come closer to mine.

Finally he relented and smirked slightly. "Everything…but…" he leaned in claiming my lips, finally making me realize all was alright and he was starting to calm down. "…Ye and I, at least I hope so?" his dark eyes had the familiar mischievous smirk within them again and I finally allowed a small smile.

"Always." I wrapped my arms around him, taking in the comfort from his wrapping around me carefully in turn. "Care to share what happened to that thick head of yours?" I met his dark eyes, noting a rather unpleasant expression come across his face.

"I didn't hear Anna, and got hit with part of me own ship. I'm fine though." He released me and immediately went to his desk shuffling around several papers and what appeared to be planned out diagrams on how to explain the book to Tia Dalma.

I studied him for a minute and felt my blood boil; he was testing me as well as letting his anger get the better of him. He had enjoyed watching me squirm, after a few minutes of considering his current mood, my injury and my own mood I took the nearest weapon of choice and shot it at him. The pillow hit harmlessly between his shoulder blades, but I had gotten my point across. I then turned to leave the cabin, jumping when the door shut before I could manage my way out.

I glanced up seeing his hand had firmly blocked my escape. "Was that entirely necessary love?" I kept my gaze steady on the door and ignored him. "Ye be starting to read me far too well." His voice was seductively low against my ear, his breath making the hair on my neck prickle.

Instead of letting my hormones do the thinking for me, I stepped away from him and went around to the large window behind his desk. I stood there staring across the inkwell of an ocean before me, concentrating on the diamond stars in the sky and ignoring my urge to jump him._"This was an elaborate scheme of his for that over active libido."_ I was still fuming over how easily he had made me squirm; there was no way I was going to let him do this just to satisfy his own urges. I had more dignity than that.

**--Jack POV--**

He watched her carefully maneuver herself from his side and head over to his window. Sighing knowing full well she was going to make this far more complicated then he wanted, he slowly turned studying her against the pale contrast of the current half moon outside. Her hair had an unusual gleam to it thanks to the moon, which oddly enough increased his desire for her. He knew it was strange that he had fallen for her, their personalities a lot alike and yet so different. It took a woman from centuries into the future, to be able to make him understand these feelings and somehow he hoped to keep her at his side. This was a startling revelation, which at the moment he didn't want to dwell on.

He refocused on the issue at hand, he had somehow annoyed her again and wasn't getting his way until he come to terms with her choice of punishment. "Blair…" he slowly started toward her, watching her head tilt to the side listening to him. "…Ye can't resist me forever." His fingers lightly laced within her hair, gently tugging on it angling her head more to the side and sliding up behind her resting his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Admit it love…you're as insatiable as meself." He felt her shift closer to him and smiled slightly, he was winning over her need to be angry.

"How would you know?" she felt her resolve weakening, somehow no matter how angry she would get with him, he could always change her mind to his benefit.

"Because love…" he slowly turned her in his grasp and met her softened blue gaze. "…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and…" he paused keeping his eyes steady with hers; he could feel his heart beating faster, a strange flipping feeling within his stomach. "…Because I know you, we're two peas in a pod." She smirked at his insanely smug come back and pulled him into a deep beckoning kiss.

**--Original POV--**

I woke slowly to a very dim light within Jacks cabin, somehow that man no matter how much I wanted to be mad at him, had ways of changing my mind. I realized the dim light was due to a lantern burning and slowly sat up eyeing him at his desk. He appeared intent on the familiar book and was muttering irritable to himself; slowly I slid from bed pulling on a robe he had scrounged from various assortments within his cabin.

I walked around wrapping my arms around him from behind. "What on earth are you doing Jack…it isn't even morning yet." I noticed his attention briefly shift from the book to the map beside him and back again.

"Aye it is actually…four to be exact." I glanced down at his desk and noticed my watch was laying where I left it, and he was indeed correct on the time. "We be arriving at the bayou in about two hours…sleep love." He patted my arms lightly and kept his attention on the objects on his desk. "Blair." He groaned glancing up at the wall briefly, my hands had slid further south then he would have liked and had interrupted his concentration. "It isn't working this time." He almost reluctantly removed my hands and gently guided me to the side of his desk.

"Oh really?" I smirked with several mischievous thoughts going through my mind; he wasn't the only one capable of manipulating things into his favor.

Jack didn't like the underlying tone within my voice and met my eyes a spark of challenge within his dark gaze. "Ye don't want to test me love." I couldn't help the smirk that slid across my face; clearly I had intrigued him with my tone. "Ye can test me later." With that he returned his attention to the objects at hand, unfortunately his compass had other ideas at the moment and he shook it in frustration.

"I think that states contrary to what you are currently intent on doing Jack." I giggled at the scowl on his face, seeing a familiar spark within that dark gaze. "Don't deny it Jack…I'm a distraction…" I leaned forward kissing his nose lightly. "…A pleasant one." With a reluctant sigh he slowly complied with my wishes, and come back to bed.

_Knock, Knock_

Sighing reluctantly I opened my eyes; feeling Jack stir and watching him all but stagger to the cabin door. I grinned knowing with fondness I was the cause of the good Captain's foggy like state and was thoroughly enjoying myself.

"Aye coming." He grumbled glaring at the door and cursing when the knocking come again.

He stuck his head out of the cabin, conversing with whom I assumed was Gibbs and returned moments later to bed. I was rather surprised at this, Jack was the concept of morning person, where as I was a night person. I gently poked at him and receiving a muttered something in return before he rolled over meeting my gaze sleepily.

"Ye be evil woman." I giggled at the unpleasant expression on his face. "Now that we're here ye tired me out." I couldn't help the amused expression on my face at his lack of humor that morning.

"And you're the early riser…get rising Jack." I then easily shoved him over watching him catch himself, before he rolled from the bed. "My turn to be annoying…up you go." With that I slid from bed and immediately dressed in a jade tunic with black pants.

It took me nearly two hours to convince him to get up and then the whole keeping him awake to dress was even worse. _"Note to self…don't tire the poor guy out anymore."_ I knew better though, he was now fully awake and doing this just to give me a hard time. It was Jacks playful and unfortunately irritating form of morning revenge. Finally I all but kicked him from the cabin, watching him swagger cockily to the helm and start his morning routine. I turned observing the routine wishing I was back in bed, he had reminded me exactly why I hated mornings and had made it his duty to make his point known.

"Bloody pirate." I leaned against the railing, glancing in the distance at the familiar swamp like bayou.

Anders was at my side holding a green apple as a peace offering, but something within his dark eyes had me on edge. "Lass…" I met his gaze curious to what was running through his mind. "…I want ye and Jack to be careful, Tia knows something and she be hiding it rather well." I accepted the fruit and studied him for several long minutes.

I had come to trust Anders in my own fashion, I would imagine much more then Jack did or would allow. "Anders…" He started to walk away to his duties and paused. "…What are you not telling me?" a whisper of a smile was on his face, but he said no more and left me with my question unanswered.

"He's warning ye tha, tha woman…" Anna-Maria was checking my bandage as she spoke. "…is much more dangerous then she seem." She smiled satisfied I was doing well and no infection had appeared. "Take his advice." Before she could return to her duties I blocked her exit, meeting her curious dark gaze.

I glanced intently at her for a long time and finally found myself smiling warmly. "You're in love with Anders Anna." She suddenly seemed flustered, and a brief pink was taking residence on her dark skin.

"Ye keep tha to yerself girl." Anna-Maria glanced around intently for signs of anyone hearing. "Otherwise I may leave ye overboard somewhere…with out the good Captains approval." I smirked at her empty threat, seeing a small smile within her dark gaze before she went off to do her duties.

"_So cute…love seems to be showing up a lot on this trip."_ I studied Jack at the helm, so sure of himself, stance indicating no fear and ready for any sign of trouble. He took his ship seriously, and all those on her. It was refreshing to know Jack could be serious, loving, strong, and all the others in one moment. He was sharp as a knife in intelligence and was always up to something, that was why I had fallen for the man, and why I was very much in love with him. I just hoped deep down this would last, it would be about another week or so and we would have to head back to Port Royal, and it was the last place on planet earth or any time I wanted to be. I for once was free with Jack at my side, what more could I have wanted, I was truly happy.

"Wistful lass." I jumped at Gibbs's soft spoken words. "Ye be the happiest I ever seen ye…ye be free." I nodded seeing a smile light up his eyes; clearly he knew exactly what was going through my mind.

"I'm happy, free, and very much in love…I'm home Gibbs." I then turned to the sound of orders and realized we would be going to face of with Tia Dalma, suddenly my happy feeling faded.

Anders words seemed to hang on me like a choking pair of hands, knowing Tia Dalma and her power I had a feeling something was about to change. I knew deep down this something would more then likely put a major glitch in what I was experiencing, and I knew that as usual she would have a dangerous cryptic riddle to make things even more complicate then usual.

**--Jack's POV & Others--**

Jack slowly made his way from the helm and stopped immediately at the lowered long boat. He couldn't shake the feeling this stop was a bad idea, he knew Tia Dalma far too well and Anders acting so off wasn't making this any easier for him to accept. He knew from experience Anders didn't like his sister, the fact he was acting so uncharacteristically paranoid and out of sorts was making him nervous.

Anders noted Jack studying him and glanced at Anna-Maria, she offered him a nod in turn. "Jack…" Jack almost winced at him addressing him; he felt a foreboding feeling in his gut. "…Ye be careful and sharp. I think she's hiding something." Raising a brow at his unusual paranoid behavior, Jack nodded accepting his concern and started to get into the long boat.

Blair glanced up at him, eyes intent with concern. She could feel it too; everyone around him felt out of sorts and Tia Dalma's future presence wasn't helping things much. Gibbs, Anna-Maria, Cotton, Marty, and Anders were among the two boats to go with Jack and Blair, he just hoped this visit wouldn't cause him any regrets.

She slowly tugged on his jacket meeting his brown gaze. "I don't like this Jack…" she paused staring around their friends and fellow crewmembers. "…Do you have something to pay her in turn for the information?" she took note to his forced smile, and her heart sunk. "Oh boy…this isn't going to go well." She crossed her arms in a pouting sort of surrender staring around the jungle before her, making sure she avoided letting her gaze wander around the dark water.

He winced seeing her gaze harden, clearly she felt as much unease as the rest of them. Jack knew he should have brought something to bargain with, but they really hadn't had the time between fighting and running around in Tortuga. _"Anders is too worried…maybe we should go back?"_ he was seriously tempted to do just that, until they were stopped below a familiar tree house and Tia Dalma stood there watching them, a knowing glint within her dark eyes.

She lifted her skirts disappearing within her shack, a small cackle seeming to ring at her abrupt exit.

**--Original POV--**

"I didn't like that." I was careful of my shoulder allowing Jack to guide me to the safety of the rickety dock.

Jack glanced up at the familiar shack and met my gaze. "I didn't either." He turned to the others. "Cotton…" he paused shivering slightly hearing another amused laugh from above. "Mind the boat." He stated barely above a whisper. "Anders…come with us."

He sounded almost like he was begging Anders to come with us; I took notice that Anna-Maria and Gibbs were also both coming. "Aye Jack…I be coming with ye both." His strong presence was rather reassuring when he and Jack both guided me up within the shack.


	40. Chapter 40: Voodoo & Ships

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Yay! I got out another chapter for everyone, I hope you enjoy. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 40: Voodoo & Ships**

Inside the shack nothing was different, just a few dozen more jars and plants to avoid upon entering. In the familiar clearing within the room stood Tia Dalma, a knowing smirk on her face and eyes sparkling with mischief, until her eyes met Anders and then an uncharacteristic frown met her features. Slowly she settled herself at the table, crossing her fingers and resting her chin on them. Anders nodded in greeting to his sister; clearly his visit was most unwelcome to the mischief she had planned on causing.

"Anders…ye, Anna, and Gibbs…" Jacks gaze lingered wearily on me for a moment. "…Wait here." Then slowly we walked over to her table and sat down, his hand clasping mine feeling mine tremble within his firm grasp.

"Welcome back two birds of a feather." I rose my brow at her ironic pun and sighed staring heaven word, sometimes this woman's insanity was even too much for me. "What did ye bring in payment for my help." She slowly lowered her hands seeing Jacks gaze shift wearily. "Ye didn't…

"Tia…I think the information we have might be enough." I was surprised I had spoken, much less was able to hear the strength within my voice. "In my time I brought a book with me from home, and within it was something on a magical book. Some pirates misunderstood the book itself and have assumed more to the situation then there is. I drew some pictures of the book and have written down what it is assumed to be used for…

Tia Dalma rose her hand to silence me and took the papers from my hands; slowly she scanned over the drawings and the brief description I had gathered from the book itself. Clearly judging by how easily her face lit into a smile, she knew what the book was and what it was used for. Slowly she placed the drawings down in the center of the table and threw her crab claws within the pages, before scanning them over, her smirk broadening.

Her hand gently reached out grasping my fingers and turning my palm to face her. "Ye be foolish to think that I don't know about the book girl…" her eyes met Jacks immediately a power hidden within their depths. "…and ye be a fool to think ye can hide the fact from me that ye both have the book itself, and ye girl are as bad as he is." She released my palm and leaned back in her chair, a triumphant smile on her face.

I heard Jack swallow hard, and felt my own heart drop. Sometimes Tia Dalma was too smart for her own good, this being one of those times. I stared heavenward as Jack went into one of his silver tongued speeches, hoping to talk her into helping without too much effort. I knew deep down though she would want to see the book, I also knew by Anders's expression that would not be a good option. Ten minutes into a rather long and pointless speech Tia Dalma held her hand up and promptly placed it over Jacks still moving mouth, she then leveled her dark gaze with mine, noting me fidget under the look.

"Where is the book girl?" I ignored her gaze and shrugged. "Ye have it with ye, which one of ye is carrying it though?" this time I noticed an almost evil glimmer within Anders gaze, Tia Dalma's greedy gaze met his and she suddenly lost her seductive smile. "Ye have it." She said more as a statement then question.

"Aye, I do." Anders smirked knowingly at her almost depressed expression, I felt my eyes widen in surprise seeing an almost relieved look on Jacks face. "Ye wish to look at it Tia…then ye best be respecting these two, and ask me to turn the pages for ye." He slowly approached the table seeing the disgruntled look on her face.

Jack looked far to relieved and that's when I realized he had did the only thing he could to make sure it all went well, let the older brother have the toy and taunt the sister.

"Wise thinking." I whispered leaning on his shoulder and taking several deep breaths.

He smirked meeting my gaze. "Aye…I know." I rolled my eyes at his smug retort, but allowed my gaze to travel to Anders seeing Tia was accepting the circumstances and staring over the pages intently.

After an hour of clinging to Jack and watching the unhappy looking siblings bicker with each other over the book, Tia Dalma finally relented and watched Anders return to his previous post. "Ye have good reason to keep that out of his hands Jack…that book be a mystic's book. I be willing to bet yer enemies…" she met my gaze tilting her head as though hearing a voice, she then smiled and continued. "…they may have someone that can translate this…ye be wise to keep it safe and follow the mapped out coordinates in the book. Ye also be wise to follow through with the instructions ye find." She kept us under that strange almost haunted look of hers. "…Ye both be daft fools, and something be coming yer way. Be ready for the worst, for ye can strike out and be at yer best." She stood abruptly and started toward her room off to the side. "Leave…ye be bad for business." She smirked at the irritated expression on Jacks face, before allowing the beads to fall back into place.

"I'll give her bad for business." I started toward the room; unfortunately Jack was prepared for my show of temper and took the book from Anders, watching his powerful friend lift me like an overused toy.

"And ye be too hot headed love." He smirked smugly at my grumble of irritation and led the way back to the long boats.

Back in the long boats I continued to ignore Jack, I had seriously considered hurting the woman. I knew Tia Dalma had described something that would be affecting our relationship with one another; she was hiding more then just her knowledge of the book. I easily removed Jacks arm from my shoulders and continued to stare at the bayou waters, Anders knew I had sensed something and was busily studying me.

Once we were back on the Black Pearl Jack was ordering things at the ready to leave the bayou and to my annoyance return to Port Royal, apparently the map had more to it then we would be able to consider before having to return. The prospect of what awaited us in Port Royal made my stomach twist, Tia Dalma predicted something happening soon, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with the magic book, or what we were faced with from Dexter's crew. I studied the bayou disappearing in the distance, I could feel something coming and it wasn't far off. Slowly I turned to the sensation of someone watching me and met Jacks concerned gaze, he knew I was lost in troubling thoughts.

I felt his hand hesitantly reach over to my crossed arms, and slowly lowered them allowing him to step in front of me. "Blair…what she said, ye know something don't ye?" I nodded hesitantly, I had suspicions and I wouldn't deny him the answers at that point.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen in Port Royal…the spell she helped us cast is still present, but something is going to interfere…she was far to cryptic and it scared the hell out of me Jack…" I met his dark gaze and smiled slightly. "…I don't want anything happen to you and I know for a fact Governor Swann has something planned, I don't want anything to do with Norrington…I care for you, I love you." I snuggled into his arms, the dread slowly taking over what other thoughts I wanted to share.

He hated to admit it, but he felt the same way I did and had a feeling this return trip would prove to be more difficult then the last. "Don't worry so much love…I love ye too, and together we work well. Two peas in a pod…ye keep that in mind?" I met his warm eyes and nodded taking in the familiar comforts of sea, and rum.

We made our way silently back to the cabin that night, I didn't feel much like myself and decided to help him figure out more within the book. After Elizabeth's wedding I had every intention of returning to the Black Pearl and going with Jack on this adventure, no way was I surrendering what I finally had with him. I knew that it could prove to be a great deal of effort, but it was worth it all for me. I was truly happy for once and wasn't about to surrender that to anyone, not even James Norrington himself was going to stop me from my goal of being with Jack.

**--Jack & Other's POV--**

_Knock, Knock_

Jack carefully turned seeing Blair hadn't been disturbed by the sound and went to see who was at the door. Anders stood there with a grim expression on his face; clearly he had something of importance to share with him. _"Mate…this be a bit old; just get what's on yer mind off it."_ With a wry smile Jack stepped from the cabin ignoring the cool morning air on his bare chest, studying Anders's face intently.

"Jack…

"Tia Dalma had a cryptic message, and ye may have understood it more then the pair of us?" Anders smiled slightly at him, he always knew Jack was far smarter then Tia Dalma ever credited him for. "What be on yer mind mate?"

Anders carefully studied the gray sky before meeting Jacks gaze. "Tia was challenging yer relationship with each other Jack…" he paused a serious expression forming in his dark weathered eyes. "…Do ye truly love that woman sleeping in yer cabin, without a doubt after all the hell ye two been through?" Jack considered this with great surprise, he hadn't really thought about this or the consequences behind claiming his love to Blair. "I need to know Jack, because it's the only way I can help if needed." His tone made Jack quirk a brow suspiciously.

"Ye know Anders…" Jack considered his answer with an almost wonder within his brown eyes. "…I do, never thought it would be possible, but I do care for her that much. I love that woman more then I thought, she's part of my life and loves the Pearl and Freedom much like I do." Staring intently at the black planks at his feet he met his friends gaze. "Strange it would take someone several decades in the future for me to fall in love with aye?" he smirked smugly seeing Anders roll his eyes at the familiar cocky expression on his face.

"Aye, but it be a good thing Jack." Anders turned to go about his duties on the ship. "If ye need anything Jack, keep in mind Tia isn't the only voodoo expert in the family." He knew Jacks face was one of shock and smirked continuing on his way.

Gibbs slowly emerged from the crates he had been undoing and taking care of the supplies within them; his eyes were widened between fear and shock. "Did Anders just say he was skilled in the arts of voodoo Cap' ain?" Jack felt himself nod in confirmation, still surprised by the confession which he had never expected.

Jack had known that Anders was skilled in magic; he had never prodded into that aspect of Anders life and had allowed it to remain unknown. He suspected that one day Anders would tell him and be there when he needed him; he just hadn't expected it to happen quite like it had. Anders was planning to do all in his power to protect Jack and his newfound love, which he had never thought he was capable of loving someone to begin with. Things just seemed to get stranger the longer the day progressed, and he knew it wouldn't be long before things got even more complicated in the future. He just hoped that somehow he and Blair could keep what they had, and that nothing would stop this strange acceptance between them from carrying farther.

_Crack_

He turned to the sound of crates being broken open and sighed, it was already starting to become an active morning and he knew his presence would be needed. Making his way back to the cabin Jack started dressing, jumping when a louder noise reached his ears.

_CRACK, BANG, CRASH_

She was up like a shot scanning the room from her current thrown position on the floor; he offered Blair a worried look before ducking from the cabin.

**--Original POV--**

I sighed scrambling half hazardously to my feet. "This is not good." I slid into a pale blue tunic and tan pants running from the cabin. "Bugger." Before I could say more I felt someone shove me to the deck and heard a loud splintering above me.

"Lass…ye better get with Anna." I glanced up seeing Anders was worried and knew it would be wise to take his advice. "She be up there with Jack." He pointed to the helm where Anna-Maria, Gibbs, and Jack were currently occupied with an oncoming ship.

"Not Dexter?" he shook his head in answer to my question. "Bugger…again." I knew that ship; I knew the flag and knew that this wasn't going to end well for any of us if that ship caught up.

I ran full tilt to the helm and was at the others sides in seconds. "Bloody hell…" Jack was cut off abruptly because Gibbs pulled him from another shattering crate.

"Jack!" he turned at the urgency in my voice. "We need to get out of range…it's the Gunstar…named by Elizabeth and is headed by Gillette's brother…Garret." Before I could say more to the ship gaining on us, Anna-Maria and Gibbs took charge of the situation, and Jack started to turn away from the oncoming British navy ship.

I kept my gaze steady on the chaos around the Black Pearl, this was not supposed to happen and I had a very bad feeling at the sudden appearance of Garret's ship. Thankfully we managed to avoid further confrontation with the ship, but my uneasy feelings weren't leaving. Norrington was definitely putting more ships out then necessary to chase the Black Pearl, and I had a feeling it had something to do with Governor Swann's plan and Norrington's proposal which I had declined. _"Why does this have to happen now?"_ I turned feeling a hand gently placed on my injured shoulder and offered Gibbs a curious look.

"Lass…I know that ship too. If the Gunstar is out…the Storm-Blade, Wind Rider, and Avenger also be in the waters." I nodded meeting his concerned gaze.

"I think Governor Swann is trying to impress me, or rather James Norrington is. I think he's gunning for Jack to make a marriage proposal seem more appealing." I felt sick at the idea and even worse when I realized this was because I was part of the plot against Jack.

Gibbs gently shook me and turned me toward the cabin. "Ye look pale lass…go res." I nodded sadly and made my way slowly across the ship to the cabin.

Shutting the door quietly behind me, I felt my legs finally give and curled into a ball. I felt tears slowly streaming down my face, but the sobs wouldn't come. We had to get back to Port Royal and Jack would have to clear the area for a while. He was in far more trouble then just Dexter, half the royal navy was gunning for him, and all because of a stupid proposal from Norrington which I had declined.

I glanced up at Jacks abrupt entrance and noted him scan the room before his gaze landed on me. "Love?" I felt more tears slide down my face and ducked back into my arms. "Gibbs told me ye know those ships…says the royal navy be gunning for us more so then usual." I nodded even though I hadn't wanted to do so. "The good Commodore trying to impress ye?" I cringed at the bluntness of the comment, and nodded again.

Finally against my better judgment I stood and met his dark brown eyes. "I think Governor Swan put a thought in his head, and not a pleasant one. Those ships are the top in the sea Jack…" I had a feeling he knew what I was about to say next, because he abruptly lifted his hand to silence me.

"Ye stop there…" he walked over to his desk and opened a familiar compass in hand. "…here, think of the ships so I can mark their course. I am not letting that git Norrington get in the way of our return, or my visit with ye. Besides…I'm curious to what Lizzie will do on her wedding day…" he stopped deciding one thought at a time was enough to concern me with.

I held the compass in my hand and gave him a startled look, but slowly as if on cue the compass started to point. Three different directions at first and then the direction we just came from. He was over marking the positions on the map and allowed a familiar gold laced grin. He took the compass from my hand and turned to fresh medical bandages and such on his desk. Ignoring my inquisitive expression he slowly unraveled my less then appealing wound and studied it intently. The wound was swollen with a slight redness around it, and to my surprise two stitches which I hadn't felt. Slowly he treated the wound with rum, ignoring my rather unpleasant torrent of words and wrapped it again.

I met those familiar eyes and smiled slightly, we had come a long way since my first encounter with him. "Jack…about Liz's wedding…

"I want to see her expression when I dance with ye on her wedding day." He turned putting away the supplies aware of my sudden startled intake of breath. "I be a good master of disguise love, and there is no way I am letting Norrington be yer escort, or allow him to attempt to sweep ye away from me." He grinned at the rather unpleasant look I offered him.

"I would rather kiss the Kraken." I ignored the sour look on his face and stepped toward the desk. "Their doing a loop pattern…Governor Swan must have found out a rough pattern of where you've been lately." I purposely leveled my gaze at Jack.

"Aye…probably, we looted a bit before picking ye, Will and Lizzie up. Will kindly forgot that I be a busy pirate." With a rather sour look from me he turned his attention to the book again. "Ye alright love?"

I walked over purposely swiping the book from his grasp and placed it on the edge of his desk. "Not really…you don't seem overly concerned Jack." He sensed a change within my voice and waited for the anger to come. "There are four ships gunning for the Black Pearl, Norrington has clearly gotten it into his thick head to come after you, and I'm on the bloody ship. This is not something easily brushed aside Jack, you are in real trouble and I'll be damned before I see you hung." I stalked past him and all but slammed the door behind me, his stunned expression and widened eyes my only comfort at the moment.

I stomped quickly across deck, ducking past crewmembers, dodging around debris and immediately made my way up to the crows nest. I would let Jack consider what I had said and hopefully regain some of my common sense before I went back to him. I was scared for him and he acted like it was just another day on the ocean. I knew he could handle himself very well, but if they managed to find me on board the ship, things would go a far great deal worse for him and the others.

**--Jack's POV--**

He stared hard at his cabin door for several minutes, finally allowing the compass within his palm to snap closed. "Crazy woman…sometimes I think she's far more complicated then I need." He sighed staring at his ceiling with a mocking look on his face. "Ye trying to curse me?" he figured it was useless to ask, since being a pirate kind of made the above aspect void. "Bugger." Reluctantly he climb to his feet and went to the door.

He ducked his way around deck, occasionally answering questions and giving orders. He knew it was wise to let her stew a bit. Jack knew her temper well and had a feeling that things would only get worse before better. _"I'm going to regret taking her back, I got a bad feeling over this whole bloody thing."_ He studied the clouds forming in the sky and realized irritably he was about to be greeted with a rather unappealing storm. To make the situation worse Blair was still angry and clearly had retreated to the crows nest. He wasn't entirely sure if he could coax her down or not, and if he did do so he knew she would refuse to go into the cabin until they sorted this mess out.

"_She's insane."_ Without considering what he was doing Jack bolted to the riggings and started climbing up to the crows nest, his eyes studying Blair while she hung upside down from the upper riggings staring at the oncoming storm.

**--Original POV--**

I ignored the urge to scream into the winds and made myself comfortable upside down on the riggings. I noticed the sky overhead changing to a thick forbidding black color and realized that things were about to get less then appealing. Before I had the chance to flip back upright I felt arms wrap around me and start to haul me to an upright position.

"Ye trying to kill yerself, or scare the bloody hell out of me woman?" Jacks voice was harsh with concern and relief at finding me easily righting myself within his hold. "I thought ye were going to fall." He continued to rant; finally aware I was no longer listening. "Blair." I couldn't help the small smile on my face at how suddenly demanding his tone had become.

"Jack…relax, it helps me think…and I didn't mean to scare you." Slowly I started my way back down to the deck; momentarily I let my previous irritation with him slide.

He landed on the deck beside me catching my arm before I could venture off elsewhere. "Relax?" he sounded almost annoyed, verging on hysterical. "Ye expect me to relax when yer dangling several feet in the air…" he paused seeing me slowly start to smile knowingly at him, he realized then that I had did exactly what he had not long ago, except I didn't throw a million things. "Ye know something love yer a bloody pirate, no princess involved." He turned cursing irritably at my amused giggle and headed back to the helm.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned seeing Anna-Maria was attempting to stifle her amused laughter, she then pointed in the distance hearing Jack calling orders again. To my dismay the Avenger had come from the side and wasn't out of range of attacking, with the storm coming this was going to get pretty hectic. I felt a light tapping against my hip and glanced down at Marty who was pointing to the cabin, I then met Jacks gaze seeing him give me a warning look if I attempted to argue.

I reluctantly returned to the cabin, knowing full well I couldn't be useful during the storm and fighting against the Avenger. I had no control during the storm and would be in danger of falling overboard in the long run.

I felt the storm before the thunder crashed around me ears, slowly blending with the cannon fire and rocking of the ship increased with the battle raging outside. Between the storm and fight I had no idea which was doing the more damage, all I knew was I was clinging to things tightly while dodging loose items flying about Jacks cabin. I locked my feet against the wall and clung tightly to Jacks bed hoping that I would survive both storm and battle.

The Pearl was rocking with such a strong force I was flung into a wall, several of the trunks, books, and other such items in the room. I finally found myself flung harshly to the floor and groaned feeling a rum bottle collide with my head. _"After this…I'm going to tie myself to the damn main mast."_ I winced painfully feeling myself slammed into the desk and hitting my shoulder hard in the process.

Another hour went by and finally the sound of fighting slowly seemed to cease, but the storm was still in full fury and still tossing me around like a rag doll. I clung tightly to the edge of the bed in a desperate attempt to save my body from further bruising, and bashing. I glanced up hearing Jacks voice above the chaos outside and smiled, somehow I knew that we were going to get through this fine. I also knew very well that we would have to stop off for repairs before heading back to Port Royal; I just knew it wouldn't be Tortuga again.

I glanced cautiously around the cabin and grimaced painfully, realizing I had slept upright against the bed during the storm. Slowly I climb to my feet and bit my lip at the sight of my bloody shirt, seeing that during the storm and fight I had again hurt my injured shoulder. I heard the door open and there stood a weary Jack, his eyes widening at the sight I was currently in.

"Sit on the bed." He instructed running briefly from the cabin and calling to someone, before re-entering with medical supplies. "Let me take care of that now." I didn't feel like arguing with him, and frankly I was too sore at the moment to do so.

Slowly he pried off my shirt wincing at the sight of my bleeding arm, and seeing one of the stitches had been torn loose in my attempts of survival last night. Reluctantly he started preparing the needle and thread, sterilizing everything with rum and rinsing the injury with it as well. I swore so much I would have made anyone blush at that point, he didn't even react while redoing the stitches. I did catch a smirk on his face; apparently my swearing like a sailor on rum was amusing him. The smile he offered me made me momentarily distract myself from the fact I was being sewn shut again.

He treated the wound with rum again and bandaged it. "Here." Before I could ask he thrust the bottle of rum in my hand and chuckled when I gladly took a very long drink. "Feel better now?" he too took a sip from the rum bottle.

"No…I hurt like hell." I sighed in defeat glancing at my injured shoulder again. "This is just not the best of days I guess." I smiled slightly tossing on a black tunic and noting the almost scared look within Jacks expression, his eyes intent on my injured arm.

He noticed me quirk my brow curiously and sighed. "Will is going to kill me, I promised ye wouldn't get hurt." He took care of the bloodied items and returned staring intently at my thoughtful expression. "Blair?"

I glanced up from my intent study of the book currently in my hand. "I won't let him…besides he knows very well if he attempts to do anything…" I stopped eyes widening in surprise at the book in my hand, before I finished barely audible. "…I'll kick his ass." I then pointed to my discovery seeing his expression turn from weary to surprise.

Slowly he took the book from my hands and read the paragraph intently. "Why is there always some sort of curse involved, or untold nightmare?" he groaned closing the book rather violently and flopping within his chair beside me. "Ye know anything about the island of curses then love?" I shook my head, I had never heard of such a place and it seemed even stranger there would be one so bluntly named 'Island of Curses', I felt very tired suddenly and sat down sharply on the edge of his desk. "Thought not." He shrugged closing the book and leaned back in his chair. _"I assume that this trip won't be easy…maybe I should let her enjoy said wedding and go on me own?"_ she apparently was reading his expression, and was greeted with a firm swat to his shoulder. "What?" her eyes narrowed in warning, slowly his lips turned into an amused smirk. "Alright, so ye knew what I was up to…I can already see ye won't let me get away with going on me own. Do ye really want to go to an island of curses and on this whole adventure Blair?" his gaze was so serious and intent I had to consider my answer for a long moment.

I nodded seeing his brow quirk. "Yes I do…I'm not letting you have all the fun Jack." I slowly stood and walked over leaning down pulling him into a soft kiss. "You've turned me pirate, Captain." I laughed at his amused expression and found myself pulled into his lap.

"Good…yer going to be needing those skills." It was my turn to raise a brow in question. "We be heading to Falak…" he paused watching me tilt my head at the nervous expression on his face. "…decidedly not pirate friendly, we're going to have to be very careful love. I also need to go into town for some minor supplies." I didn't like the sounds of this current upcoming adventure of his.

"Please tell me you don't plan to just strut into the port." I nearly whined seeing a familiar glint of mischief within that chocolate gaze of his. "Jack?" I closed my eyes hearing a familiar chuckle and sighing in annoyance.

"Love, ye know me better then that right?" I nodded, and that was exactly why I was concerned. "Ye have one of those pretty dresses…or are we going to have to borrow one of Anna's?" I snapped my eyes open regarding him peculiarly, and with considerable shock.

"Anna has a dress?" I couldn't help the stunned tone of my voice.


	41. Chapter 41: Falak Port

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Happy New Year Everyone I hope it was wonderful for you__. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 41: Falak Port**

He smirked nodding. "She has them for port stops such as these…she never wears them though…by choice" I groaned already getting a very nagging feeling he was up to more then I was seeing. "Ye have one?"

I wrinkled my nose at the question and reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately…why?" I gave him a scrutinizing look and felt my mouth turn into another unhappy expression. "Jack…I don't want to." I nearly whined and very nearly felt like stomping around the cabin in a proverbial fit.

He leaned in brushing his lips lightly against my ear. "Ye don't have a choice love, besides…" he smirked seeing my dejected pout. "…I think it might make things interesting seeing ye in one of those pretty dress, I never did get to see how many ye wore before meeting me." I groaned feeling my face heat at his implications.

"I'm going to kill Will before he has a chance to ask about my shoulder." With a reluctant sigh I stood and started to shuffle among my things. "Did I mention sometimes I just greatly dislike you Jack Sparrow." I placed my hands on my hips and leveled my gaze at him.

"Captain." He smirked at my indignant huff and exited the cabin to order the crew around.

"_Captain…I'll give him captain."_ I grumbled irritably under my breath saying every swear word in my vocabulary, before starting to dress in my layers of clothing before the silky blue dress now across the bed. He had already conveniently stepped in several times to poke fun at me, in a fashion that I wouldn't kill him for the effort. Finally I managed to get within the light blue silk dress with long flowing sleeves and realized I couldn't tie it. A few minutes of swearing and becoming rather violent with the idea of ripping it to shreds, Anna-Maria made herself present in the cabin and grinned at the scowl I offered.

"Ye have no sense of propriety lass." I was half tempted to remove the garment and throw it at her, but resigned to attempt to lace it up again. "Here." Slowly she made her way over and started to do the task of cutting of my ability to breath. "He is righ…ye do look beautiful."

"Yeah…he's just trying to make sure I don't drown him in the ocean." I glanced about my things and started to put my hair up, all the while muttering about how annoying Jack was being. "Anna…this isn't going to go badly, right?" she hesitated and that's when I guessed this plan of Jacks was highly risky to begin with. "Damn it." I managed finishing my hair and watching her exit swiftly upon his entrance. "Jack…what are you doing?"

I watched him sifting through a trunk with a far from pleasant look on his face; he clearly had left something out of our topic of discussion. I watched a neat black suit fly from the trunk onto his bed, followed by a long overcoat and a more so frilly shirt then I had ever seen on anyone, other then Will.

"What's it look like?" he scowled seeing my eyes light up with the realization he would have to also pretend to be a proper gentlemen. I started to laugh, which promptly got me a dirty look. "Ye think its funny love?"

I tried to stop laughing, but the fact he had to be gentlemen like in any fashion was just too amusing. "Yes, now I don't feel quite so stupid…you do realize that that outfit is the only way you will fool anyone in Port Royal, right?" he froze at the comment and leveled a rather exasperated gaze at me.

"Ye sure yer not evil?" he tossed a brown wig to complete the ensemble, dark eyes glaring at me with a hidden fire.

I made a show of looking myself over and testing my head for horns. "No apparently not, there's no tangible evidence of being evil present on my person." I bit my lip trying not to giggle at his sudden bitter look.

He tossed his shirt in my face to emphasize he found me highly un-amusing. "Ye are hell to live with love." I grinned cheekily, and ignored his pants that too come very close to smacking me in the face.

"And that was your decision…as I recall." I turned placing my hands on my hips and started to march over to his desk; his hands caught around my waist and pulled me against his frame.

"Ye had to remind me?" I pretended to be offended and smacked his hands around my waist. "Ye wait till our return…I'm sure I canpersuade ye out of that nice little dress, rather quickly." He purred slightly against my ear, I could feel my face redden at his hidden agenda and sighed irritably.

"Pirate." I retorted before slipping from his grasp and finishing my preparations, trying desperately not to laugh hysterically at his uncomfortable state, and chosen attire.

A pirate he was, dressing as a gentleman and acting the part was impossible. He didn't fit the gentlemen profile and I was very tempted to toss aside his current suite and make him return to full pirate garb. I especially didn't like how he had hidden his dreadlocks within that fine far too neat wig, and how he had cleverly made the braids on his chin look presentable in a fashion. I wanted to rip the outfits we both were wearing and return to the pirate world.

"Ew…we just don't fit the society profile." I murmured wrinkling my nose in distaste at our mirrored reflection and smiling at the scowl on his face.

"Aye, ye be right about that." He turned staring me over with mischief within those dark eyes. "But ye do look nice…I'm sure I can easily…

"We need to go get the Pearl fixed, keep those thoughts to yourself for now Jack." I felt my face heat again and sighed crossly, clearly he loved embarrassing me.

Once out on deck I allowed my eyes to wander to the nearing port, the town was similar in a fashion to Port Royal and was full of activity. I hated the idea that it was about two sizes bigger, and things appeared to be far more fancy then back home. I wanted to duck back into Jacks cabin and hide, the houses with their neat little roofs and strange paper lanterns lining the main area was oddly unnerving. Clearly they were celebrating something, which meant the naval officers within the port would be thicker then usual, and we were in far more danger. _"I don't like this one bit."_ I felt around my neck absently, realizing I was technically considered a pirate now and could easily join Jack and the others within a noose.

I felt lips brush reassuringly against my neck and felt arms wrap around me tightly. "Ye don't need to worry yourself love." Easier said then done though, I could feel an odd foreboding feeling radiating around me and wished we could turn back.

I knew we had no choice though, for one the Black Pearl was riding low in the water indicating she was in serious need of repairs, the supplies had been shot to pieces and we were short of many much needed items. The crew themselves were all dressed in a similar acceptable sailor fashion, but their pirate like qualities still stood out among them. To my shock Anna-Maria was uncomfortably fidgeting within an emerald green dress, hair piled neatly on her head and a firm scathing look pointed in Jacks general direction._"That is something I never thought possible."_ She offered me a small smile, and then her face returned to the dark look she was again aiming in Jacks general direction.

Once we docked Jack placed my arm with his and lead the way off the ship into the port, I could feel gazes watching us hesitantly before they seemed to return to their previous options. I didn't like the idea of being in a port that would sooner hang us then look at us, but again there weren't any other options available. I stopped immediately in my tracks spotting an official looking officer headed our direction and suddenly felt like hyperventilating. Jack was overly calm and bowed his head in greeting to the suspicious looking officer.

"Sir." The officer offered bowing slightly in turn to me. "Welcome to Falak Port…please state your rank, ships name, and reason for visiting. We're celebrating our day of settlement here within the town, and security has tightened." I eyed the mans green eyes, and shivered at the almost warning within their depths.

"Of coarse officer." I almost snorted at how easily Jack was playing the gentleman part, but resisted the urge to do so. "Captain Jack Smith, and me wife Blair Smith. My ship is the Black Duchess and we are here after being attacked by pirates, my ship has undergone damage and is in need of repairs." I nearly choked on his introduction of me; I was very surprised at how easily his little show of being an honest man was going and wondered if he rehearsed it in his head all morning.

The soldier put us under a scrutinizing look before nodding, a warm smile slowly crossing his face. "I am terribly sorry to hear of such a thing Captain. You are more then welcome here in Falak. I could have an officer escort you around town if you like?" I felt Jacks arm tighten within mine and realized he hadn't expected this turn of events.

Hesitantly I met his nervous gaze, seeing several thoughts going through those familiar dark eyes. "That is very kind of you officer, but my husband and I have been here before. We don't wish to impose on your day of celebration." I hoped that it was sufficient and luckily it appeared to be, because the officer nodded and disappeared to interrogate another visiting ship further down the docks.

I heard a small breath escape Jack's lips and saw him visibly relax. "Quick thinking love…glad I have ye at my side." I gave him a slightly annoyed look and he smirked knowing exactly why I was mad. "Come along darling." I wanted to 'darling' him, but thought better against it and allowed him to lead the way through the massively over crowded town.

I had to admit I was enjoying our rather difficult navigation through the crowded streets. There was plenty to see, and do while watching carnival like antics and games around us. I also noticed the array of goods, services, and other various aspects of the celebrating town. It was like walking through a 17th century fair, complete with inconspicuous pirate attached to my arm._"That officer seemed rather pleasant."_ I didn't like how easily the thought made its way into my mind and wondered if Jack and I had both overlooked something.

I noticed several officers scattered about the town square and smiled slightly at a couple of them attempting to be very nice, attempting meaning I was starting to get a bit suspicious. I felt a light tug on my hand and realized he was also getting a bit uneasy with the sudden appearance of a few others. It felt almost like they were getting ready to pounce at any given minute, I ducked past a man on stilts and felt my heart hit my feet the second Jack was facing a bayonet and curious looking official officer from the docks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith…you both have an appointment with the gallows in the morning…" his hard green eyes met mine, a cruel smirk playing at his face. "…Or should I say Sparrow?" to my annoyance Jacks arm was jerked within the grasp of the man and the familiar pirate tattoo and brand were all the evidence he would need. "It so happens someone among us recognized you Captain…he should be stopping in to see you and your friend here executed within the morning." I felt my wrists shackled and watched Jack too become imprisoned in the familiar irons, before we were discreetly led off to a side alleyway.

We were both rudely shoved into a rather run down sort of building, smelling of old hay, and another less then pleasant odor, but I couldn't quite place it. Jack caught me before I fell to the littered floor of our new cell home, and winced hearing the door shut behind him. I glanced down at the dirty straw, and unpleasant amount of what appeared to be bone matter before meeting his warm eyes. _"I'm betting Norrington recognized Jack, but if he recognized me I wouldn't be here."_ I knew it had to be Norrington, because he was the only one dumb enough to wait until morning to watch Jack and an acquaintance hung.

He seemed to read my thoughts and offered a blunt amount of curses, before speaking. "The good Commodore recognized the Pearl." He stated before glancing out of our cell window, allowing me free for a moment. "I see the crew got away from the dock, which means they be on the south side of the island waiting for us." I wondered if the crew had enough time to get the ship fixed, and what supplies they would need. "Ye alright?"

I shrugged glancing out the window beside him and then met his eyes. "For now." I managed feeling a strange foreboding feeling within my stomach again. "What now?"

He studied the cell intently before brushing at his suite with a frustrated expression on his face. "Not sure…didn't expect me plan to go this far awry." He stood there with one of his thoughtful 'I'm thinking of a plan' expressions on his face.

I started to pace the cell, not really realizing I was doing so, when I glanced up to the sound of a door opening and ran around ducking in the shadows behind Jack. I couldn't afford to be seen, knowing Jack would have a much worse sentence then what he already had. Sensing my weariness he stepped back slightly allowing me to bury my face within his back and pretend to be frightened. I ignored the exchange of words from Jack and the same officer who had found us; he also confirmed the suspicions that Norrington was indeed the one who recognized Jack and the Black Pearl. I listened hearing it mentioned Norrington would be stopping in within an hour to gloat and was instantly frustrated with the aspect of being found out.

"We need to get out of here Jack." Slowly he turned wrapping his arms around me and glancing back out the window.

"Aye, otherwise that stupid git Norrington will have more ammunition." He smirked, which appeared almost evil within the shadows of our current cell. "Ye have any suggestions love?" I shook my head and then glanced up to see a very nervous look on his face.

"You don't know what to do." I stated rather then questioned knowing we were definitely in trouble now.

He refused to answer or look at me, I knew he wasn't about to admit to that because he was 'Captain Jack Sparrow' and always had a way out. I had a feeling our luck and his had just run out though. I realized what Tia Dalma had in mind when the spell would have a few glitches along the way, I just didn't realize it would cost us our lives. I winced feeling something smack into my head and turned from his arms staring at the window across from our cell, it was an empty cell but something was moving outside the window. I heard him swear a few choice words feeling something hit his head and too turn to stare. _"Anna?"_ I recognized a familiar green dress and noticed a rather large arm reaching through the window.

"Anders." The hand stopped realizing we were on the other side of the jail. "We be safe now love." I smiled and turned to our window following after Jacks excited swaggering form.

A few minutes later I giggled watching a familiar large appendage slap Jacks hat aside and then heard Anna-Maria muttering something along 'stupid man'. I was startled when Jack lifted me to the window and come face to face with an equally surprised Anna-Maria.

"Hi Anna." I smiled ignoring Jacks muttering beneath me. "Get us the hell out of here please." She grinned at me and then motioned for Anders to set her back down.

"What are they doing up there?" Jack met my gaze and slowly set me back on my feet.

"No idea." I replied truthfully, I then heard whispering and two familiar voices before noticing hands tying ropes on the bars to our window. "Considering Ragetti and Pintel are out there though…

"Be wise to move." He finished pulling me into his arms, both of us scrunching into a darkened corner and turning away from the window.

_CRACK, CRACK, CRASH_

I glanced up seeing the bars had been ripped from the crumbling bricks of the cell window. "Someone most definitely heard that." Before I could say more Jack lifted me to Anders's awaiting arms and then soon followed.

We stood there outside the jail within the shadows of the alley and I noticed a rather cheeky grin on Anders face. Jack smirked glancing at his friend before we all turned down an alley following Jacks quick movements. Hearing the soldiers behind us and not far off was rather unnerving in a sense, but Jack clearly knew where we were headed and it wasn't long before we came to a thick wooded area. Anders, Anna-Maria, Pintel, and Ragetti went in several directions and Jack pulled me after them.

An hour of ducking trees, roots, avoiding short drops into holes and nearly killing myself a half dozen times, we come to the beach and in the distance awaiting us was the Black Pearl. I took a minute to catch my breath and brushed aside my now loose hair, Jack continued to lead the way down to the end of the beach and into the water. My first impression was the water felt like ice, and was cold enough to make me loose the feeling in my feet almost instantly.

"Can ye swim it?" I gave him a curious look and then glanced at my current attire.

"Yes." I answered with a small grin; I easily stripped the garments all the way to my cotton dress underneath the many layers and started swimming for the Black Pearl.

Jack shook his head in an amused fashion and striped his own jacket, and started after me in the icy water.

**--Jack POV--**

She vanished within the cabin the minute they were both hauled on deck, ignoring the amused conversation between Anna-Maria and Gibbs at her sudden cursing fit. She complained briefly about the water, giving Jack a quick piece of her mind and left them to their own amusements.

Jack tiredly rubbed his ear and glanced skyward at the lecture he had just received. "Gibbs…women are bad luck, no doubt in me mind." He noticed the curious look on Anna-Maria's face and quickly exited to the cabin to change.

Inside the cabin he quickly changed dodging past Blair, who was currently attempting to lecture him about their less then appealing adventure in Falak and trying to get changed. Not one of her greatest moves, considering she had fallen three times and he had successfully changed leaving her to her swearing fit.

"JACK YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" he paused outside the cabin and turned sticking his head back in.

"Ye love it." He then dodged a boot aimed for his head and continued out to the main deck. "We be heading back to Port Royal mates." He offered seeing that they had successfully gotten the ship back in order and re-supplied before the jail disaster.

**--Original POV--**

"I love it alright, but that doesn't get you're off the hook Jack." I mumbled snuggling within the bed and trying to regain the feeling back in my body.

Later that night I felt myself tugged at and sighed glancing up to see Jack waiting with what appeared to be dinner in his hand, a cocky smirk was also present to greet me. Instead of obliging his amused expression I rolled back over and promptly stuck a pillow over my head. _"Stubborn woman."_ He sighed putting the tray aside and reached under the blankets tugging me toward the edge of the bed, I reacted by smacking him with the pillow and again ducking under it.

Finally with an amused glint in his eyes he grabbed the pillow and yanked, I of course promptly rolled with the pillow and nearly crashed to the floor in the process. "Ye coming willingly now darling?" I snorted in response and attempted to sit up; he easily helped me to my feet and leaned in kissing me warmly. "Not long before ye don't have such a pleasant image to wake up to." He offered seeing me briefly smirk at his insinuation, before I groaned leaning into his chest.

"I hate you sometimes." I met those amused dark eyes and surrendered for the moment.

We ate dinner in silence, while I watched him going over a familiar pile of papers, and too familiar book. He ignored my dirty look and kept reading over the book, occasionally asking me what the symbols would mean, and questions about magic from my time. Two hours into a long talk about the 'Island of Curses' we both turned to the light knock on the cabin door. He let Anders in and proceeded to discuss the island with him, I had grown almost as fond of Anders, as Jack by then. Anders had grown on me almost in a brotherly fashion; he also had the annoying aspects of discussing Port Royal, and my rather unpleasant feelings on the subject.

Jack didn't like these discussions anymore then I had, but we seemed to keep talking about both the book and Port Royal for several more hours, finally Jack and myself were left alone in the cabin, both with equally irritated expressions on our faces. I had to deal with Norrington, Governor Swan, and Elizabeth soon, and he had to suffer through them on the Black Pearl. In all honesty I had the sudden urge to beg him to turn around and get far away from Port Royal, but I also knew it wouldn't be fair to do that to Will or Elizabeth as much as the latter annoyed me. I had promised to be there and was true to my word, and thankfully Jack was true to that word as well.

I glanced up briefly seeing Jack was casually walking around the cabin, an almost thoughtful look on his face. "Jack?" his eyes met mine briefly, before he started to pace again.

He paused in mid-pace glancing out his cabin windows across the black ocean oblivion, smiling at the warm breeze that rifled through the cabin. "Don't give me that look love, it doesn't work on me…pirate." I kept my frustrated look on him, I knew he had something going through his mind and knew very well I wouldn't get an answer yet.

I mimicked him sarcastically and stood. "I know." I turned to head to bed and heard his feet swiftly approach me. "Jack…what is wrong?" I could feel the tension within the room, clearly his mind wasn't on what he was attempting to do, and I currently wasn't in the mood to let his libido take over at the moment either.

His soft kissing stopped below my ear and he sighed. "Ye have a sixth sense for trouble, or are ye always this sure something is wrong?" I couldn't help it when my lips twitched slightly at his comment.

"Both…but at the moment…" I turned meeting his gaze, forcing myself to harden my expression which had the desired effect on him. "…You're planning something, and after the way things went in Falak…I distinctly get the impression you're leaving me behind." I took notice to him blanch at this, and then stare everywhere but my eyes. "I told you, you couldn't." I sounded oddly hurt, even to myself and didn't like it one bit.

"I know…I just don't want to think about you having to be around Port Royal with that git, I got this urge to…

"You can't shoot him Jack, and it wouldn't do you any good. Elizabeth would get to you first." He scowled at the almost humor in my tone. "The wedding is within two days, the rest of the time is for celebrating…Will wants me there for the wedding, but I don't want to stick around for two weeks. I will be responsible for two, possibly three deaths if that's the case." I sounded serious, which was rather unnerving for me. "I guess I'm more annoyed with them then I thought." I saw a familiar smirk cross his face and smacked his arm.

"Yer not capable of killing them love…yer too nice." I gave him a cross look for reminding me of two words I hated more than anything right then, and them being 'too nice' were the ones I slowly was growing to despise.

I snorted shoving him lightly being pulled within his grasp, once he sat down rather harshly on his desk. "I hate that…

"I know it." He smirked ignoring my un-amused look and pulled me into a deep kiss, this time I allowed him to win and sighed in defeat.


	42. Chapter 42: The Weasel

_ Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

_(A/N: This would now qualify as a Alternate Universe fic, but it was also that when I started lol. It's now a year old and took an interesting turn. I hope you still enjoy this. Thank you everyone for sticking with me.)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Weasel**

**--A week later--**

"We're outside Port Royal captain!" Jack cursed fumbling from bed and seeing I was sitting at his desk already dressed in a blue tunic and slacks, my unhappy expression not cheering him up any.

"Thanks a bunch Gibbs." I again huffed irritated that my time with Jack had gone by so quickly.

Jack fumbled around irritably dressing and cursing about being no closer to solving the riddle of Dexter's interest in the strange book, and having to deal with Elizabeth again. "Bloody place." He glared out his windows toward the open sea wishing to be back on the water.

"I don't want to go back." I ignored the amused look slowly crossing his face. "I'm not a source of amusement for you either Jack." He shrugged ignoring my indignant grumble and walked around gathering his effects. "Pirate."

"Thank ye darling." He mockingly bowed and continued to get ready, before walking over and wrapping his arms around me. "I'll have Anna sneak ye away…sound fair?"

I glanced up into those familiar dark features I had grown even fonder of by then. "You had better, otherwise I will be officially considered a pirate and criminal…due to the deaths of Governor Swan, Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth Swan." He chuckled at the lack of humor in my words. "Not funny."

"Aye but it is…especially from ye. Ye be too nice." I growled at him, seeing his brow quirk with a mischievous smirk in those eyes of his. "Don't do that love, ye might get into Port Royal late." I smacked his arm, feeling his lips claim mine, before he swept out in a theatrical way from the cabin.

"Damn it…he's going to drive me crazy." I smiled in spite of myself, he had definitely returned to the Jack Sparrow I had fallen for from the movies, just a lot more arrogant in person.

**--Jack's POV--**

Jack was calling out orders to go into the familiar cove, ignoring the various questions shot at him from Anna-Maria and Gibbs. He knew they wanted to know about their next upcoming adventure, and possibly a stop to loot somewhere. They needed a good time in Tortuga, with trading before he could get back out on the sea. He knew very well it would be a long wait for them all, but found them easily agreeing to stay. In the time he had been around her, the crew had gotten fond of her and what she had done to him. He found this aspect odd and unnerving in a sense, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Night had fallen by the time they had gotten settled and he was now lowering a familiar long boat to take her into shore. Will had agreed to meet them secretly, and had a story all set from Blair's several amused suggestions when she arrived back in Port Royal. Reluctantly Jack helped her into the craft, smirking when she leaned into his arm and smiled wryly at Gibbs, who shrugged knowing what was wrong.

Despite her disgruntled feelings toward Port Royal, she smiled in spite of everything seeing a familiar figure waving in the distance. Will was already there ready to greet them, and appeared to be rather excited by their return.

"I still say the whelp had feelings for ye at one time." Blair met his warm smirking gaze and shrugged. "Ye got it out of him?" she nodded seeing his smirk broaden. "How did that present itself then love?"

"Will got extremely red…and you don't need to rub it in to him." She reminded him about her shoulder and the explanations he would have to give once they got to the beach.

**--Original POV--**

Will helped me out of the boat and smiled shaking Jacks hand, his gaze then settled on my shoulder curiously. I winced from his extremely tight hug and realized then he knew something was wrong. Before Will could turn on Jack I caught his arm and pulled him back, proceeding to explain the whole story behind the injury and threatening him after all was said and done.

Will glowered at Jack, and then glared at me for my annoying lecture. "I missed you both, but not your abilities to lecture, making me feel like a kid." I smirked knowingly at him and hugged him again. "What are you going to do Jack?"

I frowned sadly seeing he was returning to the Black Pearl, how I wanted to run back to the ship with him in that minute. "Wait for her to come back…bloody whelp." He smirked seeing Will bristle slightly at the comment, before he started back to the ship.

I could sense Will's brown gaze settling on me with a hundred questions and cringed mentally. "What happened?" I really didn't feel like answering him at the moment, but knew we had a long walk back to the Governor's mansion.

"Jack…" I hesitated, did I want to tell Will that Jack was serious about all he had said, that we were in love and he wanted me to be at his side? I studied him for a moment and decided he was my most trusted friend at the moment, and he knew better than to tell Elizabeth. "…he…well…" I hesitated again, clearly he was getting to his own conclusions and I knew by his look they weren't entirely correct. "…he admitted he loves me, he told me he does." I saw Will freeze in his tracks, eyes widening considerably at this new aspect.

"What?" he barely managed studying me like I had grown another appendage or something. "You mean…

"Yes…I mean he said he 'loves me', and I love him too. I want to go with him on his next adventure, and I plan on staying with him for a while. We are going to have to deal with Elizabeth together, and somehow have to come up with a good reason why I won't be around Port Royal for a time." I noticed his face fall and heard him groan. "Yes…Lizzie has to know."

"Liz." He murmured correcting me and then glancing ahead in the distance. "Does he mean it Blair?" he studied me intently, I could feel those eyes almost burning through me.

"Yes." I knew Jack meant it, even his own crew had admitted he had changed. "Liz is going to kill the three of us." Will glanced at the nearing mansion in the distance and shook his head in agreement.

"Yes she is…" he considered his options and realized he had a lot more to tell me before we got to the mansion. "…that's the least of the problems though." He turned pulling me into a familiar alley and leaned against the wall before we continued into the back area of the mansion. "The Governor has invited several guests, and James is to be your escort." He avoided my gaze scuffing his feet in the dirt.

I knew those actions too well. "Will…what are you not telling me about these guests?" he squirmed at how easily I had read him, and then met my eyes nervously.

"It isn't wise for Jack to be around here right now…" Slowly the dread I had felt come rushing back to me, and I met those familiar brown eyes feeling my face turn to one of nervous fright. "…Lord Beckett has come to the wedding…he's purposely trying to find Jack, and again wants to put blame on us." I took a sharp breath, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I thought he was in serious shit, I mean didn't he loose his title, and become a traitor to England?" Will nodded affirmative to every question I shot at him. "Then how the hell is he…

Will stopped me in mid-sentence raising a hand. "He made a public apology, and somehow evidence come into his favor, he got a full pardon, status returned. Governor Swan had to allow him to come; he's coming in steed of one of the other patrons that had a very important engagement. I think he manipulated his way into this and…

"He's gunning for Jack, and Norrington is doing the same. I'm betting the crews from the Avenger, Wind Rider, Gunstar, and Storm-Blade will be there too." He nodded raising a brow, and slowly a realization come across his face. "Yes we met up with them…all of them." I started to pace, waving my hands in a frantic like fashion. "Will…I have to tell him. Cutler Beckett is a dangerous man, and considering how easily he got out of treason, there is more to this then meets the eye." He nodded sighing slightly.

"Another thing, apparently Norrington shared…

"That I know, I overheard him before we left talking with Gillette. I just hope they don't share it with Beckett. He'll get the impression I know more about Jack, and then we really will be in hell." I met his dark gaze seeing there was more. "Anything else?" I was more than sarcastic.

"Elizabeth…" I cringed knowingly. "…she…

"Found out where I've been." Will lowered his eyes at this, and then shrugged. "She's not mad?"

Will smiled wryly at this statement and turned seeing his future wife come quickly from a hidden door to the alleyway. "She's mad alright…you just didn't get the worse end of the deal." He slowly crossed his arms seeing her halt in the alleyway.

I noticed her honey eyes narrow at me, the pale violet dress she was currently wearing had an almost hidden silver pattern within it and her hair was just slightly out of place. I heard her familiar intake of breath and braced myself for the torrent of words.

She walked up to me and then offered me a warm smile. "I'm glad you're alright." She wrapped me in a gentle hug and then proceeded to quiz Will about why I flinched. "At least he took good care of you…I'll think of something to say to father." She noticed I was extremely weary of her sudden overly kind nature.

"Your not going to kill me?" I stated in awe, watching a small smile cross her face and then an all too familiar dark glare come into her eyes.

"Oh…I haven't even started yet my dear friend." She smiled almost dangerously at my suddenly pale complexion. "Firstly…why did you go with him?" she ignored Will who was trying to give me various hints on what to not say. "William Turner…it would be wise to stop." She warned hearing a startled sound from behind her.

I knew she wasn't going to be lenient and avoiding her questions would prolong things. "Because he asked me too, he needed me." I held up my hand before she could cut in. "He also admitted to loving me." She stopped immediately her eyes widening considerably at this confession. "He can care and I am going to stay with him Elizabeth…we'll work out details later, and your lecture. Right now…what the hell do we do about Beckett?" I turned hearing soldiers further down the walkway and hesitated before following both her and Will inside the mansion grounds.

Elizabeth sighed tiredly and offered me a very unhappy expression. "We don't know…" she paused seeing how very concerned I was. "…He's waiting for you to return to the Black Pearl and to gallivant off on an adventure?" I nodded in response seeing her eyes shine slightly with an almost warm look. "I guess I was wrong…" she glanced over a Will looking for some confirmation and he nodded. "…alright, we'll have to get word to Jack and deal with this mess…" she grimaced. "…on our own. I don't want my best friend to die of a broken heart, even if it is over that bloody pirate." She smiled ruefully before turning on her heal and leading me into the mansion.

I spent my night and early morning within my room, I had claimed a headache to avoid meeting some of the less than appealing guests. I was also avoiding Norrington, and due to those various problems plaguing me and my concern for Jack, I had actually developed a headache. Elizabeth, Will and I had stayed up nearly the entire night trying to figure out how Becket had gotten out of treason, and managed to weasel his way back into Port Royal. We also knew very well we would have to be extremely cautious with him around. I had spent a good deal of the night quizzing them both on how Norrington had acted to the newest addition to the wedding visitors' party; unfortunately they had no more of an idea than I did.

Frustrated with the events of the past night and recent event that morning I was too tired to deal with visitors. The light knock that greeted me at about noon was far from welcomed, and with considerable effort on my part I climb from my seat on my bed. I smoothed out the teal colored dress I had been forced into by Elizabeth that morning, and attempted to smooth out my still down hair before answering the door.

I cautiously opened the door and nearly choked. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Wyatt." I nearly slammed the door in the mans face, but thought it wise not to raise too much suspicion. "Lord Cutler Beckett at your service, I thought it would be best to introduce myself…Ms. Swan was on her way to bring you to lunch, but I thought I would be polite and do that myself for her. She's rather busy at the moment with wedding preparations and all, appeared a bit…" he paused a sneer playing at his features. "…fatigued?" he seemed to almost inquire on my opinion, but I knew that weasel of a man fairly well thanks to the movies at home.

I wasn't about to play his game. "Nice to meet you Lord Beckett sir." I curtsied in a polite fashion, but I did have rather violent images going through mind for the snide individual before me. "She probably is a bit drained; she spent a good deal of the night talking with me about her nerves." I knew he was trying to figure out why she more than likely had bags under her eyes that day.

I stepped out into the long hall observing the dark red suit he was wearing and met those almost evil blue eyes. He was as bad in person as the movies in my world made him out to be, I could feel the cruelness radiating off of him. I was very tempted to run far away from the man, something about how he was acting and placing cautious questions had me on edge. I didn't like the know-it-all authority within his voice, or his actions. Oddly enough in his presence I was very close to wishing for Norrington to show up, he had been more pleasant than this despicable little man beside me.

"Ah, good morning Blair." Greeted Governor Swan glancing up from his conversation with Commodore Norrington that afternoon and seeing the displeased look on my face. "I see you met Lord Beckett…I do hope you two had plenty to talk about?" he was forcing politeness; I could see it in his expression.

"Yes…she's rather pleasant to talk with." That sneer never left Beckett's face while he spoke and went to his seat across from a very uncomfortable looking Will.

"_I'll give him pleasant, wonder if James has a pistol handy?"_ Elizabeth's gaze was intent on me, seeing I had several very unpleasant thoughts running through my mind. She shook her head gently in my direction and smiled in relief when I sat myself next to Norrington, no amount of conversation was going to make me pleasant to be near that afternoon. To my surprise Norrington placed a hand gently on mine and smiled slightly, almost reassuring me he was still on our side._ "Great…now I'm stuck in hell, literally."_ Cautiously I removed my hand from his grasp and offered a brief smile before narrowing my eyes in Beckett's direction. Luckily he was preoccupied with something Governor Swann was talking about, and clearly had lost his sudden interest in me for the moment.

I knew it was risky, but I had to know. "James…please tell me that you aren't happy to see him returned." I was barely able to hear myself and figured he had missed my question. I ignored the almost pleased expression on Governor Swan's face; clearly my somewhat intimate leaning near Norrington was giving him false hope.

Before I turned away, Norrington turned to face me and showed a hint of loathing in his expression. "No, I do wish to know how he got out of treason, however…" he paused seeing Beckett had his brow quirked curiously in our direction. "…this is best discussed later." He smiled slightly seeing Beckett shrug off our conversation.

I nodded seeing Elizabeth was intent on what I had discussed with him at the moment. I now added more things to my list of concerns, the most recent being how Governor Swan had brightened at my brief talk with Norrington. _"Stupid move."_ I felt like chronically banging my head on the table right then, but was conveniently stopped by lunch being served and intent conversation over Elizabeth and Will's wedding.


	43. Chapter 43: One Big Mess

_I'm a little late with the update and apologize for that. I'm getting to the part of this story where I'm still thinking out things and writing them. Chapters will still come, but it may take a little more than just a week. Two to Three days extra if things remain calm. I will get them updated though. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 43: One ****Big**** Mess**

The afternoon just seemed to go so slow, and finally after what seemed like hours everyone left to go do their own thing. Norrington offered me his arm to escort me through the gardens; I could tell Beckett's suspicions on me had settled for the time being. I also knew the conversation I planned to have with Norrington out in the garden, and hopefully I could find some way of keeping him off Jacks back for a while in the process. Slowly we walked through the maze of gardens outside the mansion, my mind kept going back to how that slimy Beckett had managed to skip out of treason and with all his titles still intact. After a while my thoughts returned to Jack and I started to consider ways of getting word to him, before a sudden stop brought me from my thoughts.

Norrington offered me a seat on one of the stone benches within the gardens, but I declined. I realized we were deep into the gardens, and far away from any of Beckett's possible spies, I also took notice that the area itself was far too secluded for my liking. _"He better not have a romantic interlude planned."_ I remembered his conversation with Gillette before leaving Port Royal with Jack, and vowed to clobber the man before me if he tried anything.

Norrington placed his hands in back of himself and sighed miserably. "From what I gathered Lord Beckett had a friend, rather several very powerful friends. The evidence presented was of false nature, but it was successful enough to get him out of treason. You clearly see he doesn't seem daunted by the fact no one here is exactly warm to his arrival, it is my opinion that the man is up to something and we all have to be on our guard." Slowly his gaze met mine and I silently cursed myself for giving him false hope from earlier.

"_No kidding."_ Sarcasm was evident within my thoughts, but I maintained my steady voice. "Clearly he's a manipulative little weasel…how do you propose to avoid him gaining control around here again?" I noticed him scowl at me briefly, before remembering that I was much different than most women of that time and smiling slightly.

"That has been taken care of…you never cease to amuse me in some fashion." He stated coming much closer than I would have appreciated, his eyes strangely intense within the shadows of the garden. "You're extremely clever…" he paused reaching into his pocket and producing an all too familiar ring. "…Hear me out please." He stated seeing I was about to go into another long speech of rejection. "I know you consider me just your friend, but in time I was hoping it could be more. I am planning to celebrate my engagement with you…" he paused considering what he knew of my nature, and distaste for how the justice in their time worked. "…I have been chasing down Captain Jack Sparrow, as I am sure you haven't been told. I plan to have him brought into Port Royal and have him given a fair trial. I thought it would be more acceptable to you then just hanging him and his crew." Slowly he offered me the ring, eyes almost pleading me to accept this time.

"_No it isn't acceptable."_ I resisted the urge to smack the ring across the garden and met his gaze steadily. "He will still be hung James…again I don't respect this sort of justice and would rather it not commemorate any form of engagements." I took a breath, restraining my temper. "Again, I can't accept your proposal." I started to turn to go back to the house, feeling a gentle grip on my wrist and turned to meet an almost sad expression on his face.

Before I could protest I was pulled into a very gentle kiss, one that proved he did care, but I did not return it. I did not love him and the fact he was strangely so forward had made me very angry. Slowly he stepped back seeing my gaze harden, and my eyes narrow. _"She really doesn't care for me the way I do her."_ He took notice to the danger reflected within my gaze and excused himself quickly out of my sight.

Once he was gone I started to swear and violently stomp about, wishing I could beat James Norrington into the ground and use his head for a kickball. I couldn't believe he had taken such a stupid risk, and to further my irritation, he had considered Jacks death a great engagement present. Finally I settled on the bench, slowly trying to calm myself and glanced up hearing rustling within the garden. I quickly climb to my feet and rushed to the rapidly retreating sound, it was quite far in the distance and I hadn't noticed it at first during my fit.

I halted at the edge of the gardens and saw a rope dangling over the back wall of the mansion, a formidable dread seemed to settle in my stomach and before I knew it I was running back to the mansion. The dress constricting on my lungs while I rushed up the steps and into my room, once inside my room I quickly stripped changing into a black tunic and pants. I slipped out onto the balcony of my room and easily made my way down a familiar rope, and sprinted across the lawn to my nearest exit.

I was dodging soldiers within the streets of Port Royal, ducking through various alleyways I had remembered and scrambling around to avoid detection. I was finally near the familiar cove and made doubly sure all was clear before I went sprinting down within its darkness and across the sandy beach. To my horror the Black Pearl was getting situated to sail, I could see movement about the ship and the sails starting to rise. I ran down to the shore line and discovered familiar tracks embedded in the sand, feeling an uncharacteristic form of panic swell within me, and feeling tears stinging my cheeks._"He's leaving me, he claimed the unimaginable, and is leaving."_ I felt suddenly overwhelmed, used, and abandoned.

Against all the promises of love Jack was now leaving me behind, returning to his freedom with no strings attached. Slowly I allowed myself to break down and finally after several minutes, the Black Pearl long out of sight and sky darkening completely, I stood to leave.

I made my way back through the streets of Port Royal in a daze; feeling like my world had been ripped from under me in those few hours. Jack was gone without a reason why and I would have to go back to face the world of Port Royal, wedding and all. Worst yet I would have to tell Will and Elizabeth both that Jack had left, but I didn't want to admit how much it had hurt me. Part of me had this unnerving feeling that he had been in the gardens that evening, and another part of me was screaming I had been gullible, I had allowed the man to pirate me and toss me aside like any other one of his women. Elizabeth's words kept haunting me and finally once I got back to my room, I collapsed in another crying fit.

It wasn't long before Will and Elizabeth both found me hiding out before dinner that night both left me be knowing I was too much of a mess to face anyone. I heard Elizabeth cursing Jack everything she could think of, and heard Will doing the same thing. I hid out for three days, mindful of Lord Beckett when he would show up unannounced pretending to care about my recent illness, which Elizabeth had informed her father was some kind of stomach bug. It fit rather well since I hadn't eaten hardly at all since Jack had left, and barely left my room for any fresh air. The wedding was just two days away and during my fitting Elizabeth had frowned considerably at how much the dress had to be brought in, I was too thin, too fast in her opinion. I studied the dress she had chosen for me to wear and found myself sad all over again, remembering Jack had schemes to sneak into the wedding and be my escort from the future. The pale sky blue color with silver trim following in a stripe like fashion was beautiful in a sense, but I didn't feel at all beautiful, rather I felt like my world had fallen apart.

What was I going to do after the wedding was over, my plans had sailed off into the sunset and I knew my two best friends would want their honeymoon to themselves. I made a decision to return home for a while; I needed away from the pirate world and everyone in it. Regrettably going home would mean facing my walls of Jack Sparrow things, but right about then it was better to see him, then know he wasn't around physically.

**--Wedding Day--**

The main part of the garden outside was full of tents, and hundreds of people. I took notice that the maze of flowers and bushes had been decorated with ribbons, and various other trinkets, with Governor Swan readily greeting guests. I kept my gaze steady out the window of Elizabeth's room on the ocean beyond, I had hoped beyond hope Jack would return and have an explanation ready. No such luck and no signs of Black sails coming back from the horizon. I turned focusing on my best friend and her wedding day, a day where my problems had to be shoved aside so I could focus on the most important event in her life.

Her dress was a long silken white dress, gold trim entwining in a web like pattern, bell like sleeves flowing at her sides. She was beautiful and those honey eyes were full of a happy sparkle that was catching bringing a smile to my face as well. The veil was a beautiful flower patterned lace, with a band of white flowers encasing the top of it and her hair was piled in a neat up-do with ringlets framing her face. I grinned handing her the bouquet of lilies in my hand, and noticed she appeared giddy.

"Liz…you look amazing, I just hope Will doesn't faint." I beamed at her amused expression, before she hugged me tightly and met my familiar gaze, she frowned then seeing something buried within my mask of happiness.

Sighing, she hugged me tighter. "I knew he would hurt you, I am so sorry for dragging you with us…

"Liz…I am more grateful to you for allowing me those few happy days with Jack, and wouldn't' trade them for anything. You have no reason to feel bad, you were a true friend and I got my wish. Now let's focus on that wedding, and your probably nervous as hell groom." I patted her arm in a reassuring fashion, following her out the door and down to the back of the house where she would start down the isle.

I did not want to think about Jack, I especially didn't want her beating herself up on her own wedding day. I had been gullible, and should have known what would happen. Jack had changed my life, and given me a great deal in those few days I knew him. Granted he did break my heart, and I had been warned a hundred times over, but something was nagging me a great deal about what had happened. His love was sincere, the others on the ship had been thrilled and we had been so happy, so why did he abandon what we had? It was something I wouldn't understand, and didn't need to dwell on at the moment.

I snapped to attention when I heard the wedding march start and scurried carefully to my place, wishing that someone other then Norrington had been picked for my escort that day. I desperately wanted Jack to come, even if I knew he wouldn't and I knew that all my hope was in vain. No black sails appeared, and my pirate was not coming. I would have to continue to wonder what had torn us apart, and taken what I had come to learn to be freedom away.

I felt like a prisoner in society after the ceremony, with all the celebrating, dancing and fun playing out before me. I had done my duty being Norrington's arm candy for the evening, prevented myself from stabbing Lord Beckett during the dance he requested from me, and even ignored his hinted questions on Jacks whereabouts. Elizabeth and Will were so happy during the celebrating that I reluctantly gave in, and joined in the festivities.

The time came when the couple was to leave to the large house Governor Swan had built for them near the mansion. I declined the offer to come with them and stated I was going home for some thinking time. Elizabeth and Will both knew what I had meant, and watched me leave that same night under the cover of darkness.

**--Week later In My Time--**

I swore irritably glaring around at the pictures of Jack, I had yet to forget the pain he caused and was still no clearer on my thoughts over the mess. Elizabeth and Will had visited several times, trying to coax me to come back for a visit. I readily declined, especially knowing that Norrington wouldn't leave me be, and that Cutler Becket was still in Port Royal. I had spent days in my room, barely eating, and most of my clothing had gone down two sizes, I realized that there was no way I was getting over Jack.

On the starting of my second week hiding out Elizabeth come charging into my room and easily removed my blankets from me. I glared at my alarm clock, which read seven in the morning.

"Liz…you have a death wish right?" she ignored me, honey eyes intent on my expression before she started to put my things into my bag. She continued to act like I was invisible and finally watched me stand there, arms crossed with a quirked brow. "What the hell are you doing?"

She pointed me toward my bathroom, with hands up in a firm no nonsense manner. "Enough is enough, you are coming back to Port Royal…" she ignored the scowl present on my face, and bluntly shoved me into the bathroom. "…Will and I have come to an agreement, and we are in need of a break from Becket!" she hollered with an almost satisfied tone in her voice.

I reluctantly got into the shower and started to consider her tone of voice. _"She wouldn't dare."_ I immediately was out within my blue bathrobe and standing in the bathroom doorway with clear horror on my face. She ignored me for several more minutes, continuing her mission to put my things in the various bags around the room. Slowly her eyes come to rest on me and she rose her brow waiting for my response.

I felt my mouth open to say something, but found myself acting more like a fish. "Elizabeth Melody Swan…what have you done?" I finally found my voice, but it was so foreign to me right then, almost like another person was using my mouth to speak with.

Elizabeth crossed her arms in a familiar 'not getting out of it' fashion, and met my eyes steadily. "Turner remember…Will contacted Jack…we're going to help him on whatever he has in mind, and you and he are sorting this out." She firmly shoved me back into the bathroom and pretended the conversation didn't happen.

**--Back in Jack's Time on the Black Pearl--**

Gibbs, Anna-Maria and Anders had all noticed the change in Jack, not only had he gotten to the point where he was before Blair had appeared in his life, he was far too thin and miserable for any of them to deal with. None of them had gotten any answers from him when they left Port Royal, and Gibbs had long since given up trying.

When the note come by carrying bird to indicate Elizabeth and Will were in need of assistance again, Jack had made it clear he wouldn't help if Blair was involved. Gibbs had left out the desired name, at the request of the note and Jack reluctantly agreed to go back and get them. He figured he could use the extra help, and maybe he could find out what Blair had been doing with her newfound commodore. _"Stupid git, that's what ye get for having feelings."_ He ignored the ship around him, slowly going back into his cabin to process the information he still had on the book.

He had been avoiding the book and stop since he abandoned her in Port Royal, the excitement and information he had seemed to go with her too. Now it was time to move on, go back to Tortuga and have himself some good old fashioned pirate fun. Then it was back to business as usual for Jack and his crew.

**--Back in Blair's Time--**

I stomped from the bathroom wearing a green tunic and black pants, carefully keeping my gaze lowered from her intent study of me. I felt my body ripping apart, I had managed to heal a bit, but now I was going to face those demons all over again. I had to go back and face the thing I didn't want to face, I had to confront Jack and deal with my abandonment issues from him.

Elizabeth placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and sighed. "You hate me, but I hate seeing you like this…" she paused biting her lip, I knew she was hiding something then. "…I'll tell you once we're in Port Royal." She answered before I could ask.

**--Port Royal--**

I followed her reluctantly through the familiar streets; the town was strangely quiet for being the weekend. Will was at the black smith shop when she hauled me through the doors; I ignored the familiar clanging sound and steadied my hand with a sugar cube under the donkeys' nose. Shortly the clanging stopped and Will appeared from around the corner a warm smile on his face. _"What are you two hiding?"_ both knew the look on my face and exchanged looks with each other.

Will went immediately back to work and left Elizabeth standing there with a frustrated expression on her face. "Well…that settles it then." She turned meeting my gaze, a brief flicker of worry within her eyes before speaking. "We will be leaving here tonight, and you won't argue with me. You need to give me your word you won't sneak off…" she paused glancing at Will who nodded her in an encouraging fashion. "…Beckett has gotten thoroughly nosy lately, so we plan to leave in a coach at first light, pretending to go to the docks in the morning. We're then sneaking to the cove and will meet Gibbs at dusk. It should give us enough cover for the trip to the Black Pearl." She then grasped my hands and firmly shook them in a comforting sense. "As much as I dislike the fact you fell for that bloody pirate, I am not about to let you out of the mess you put yourself in. You both will sort this…period."

I sighed dejectedly and nodded in confirmation, not only had I gotten my wish, but Elizabeth was making sure I stuck with my mistakes and sorted through them. How I currently hated life, and the idea of facing Jack again was not at all promising. It was strange how easily I was letting Elizabeth push me around, stranger still she had went from obstacle to assistant in less then two weeks also.

I nearly ran for it the minute we got to the front of the governor's mansion; clearly she had planned an evening at her father's house for the three of us. There stood Norrington avidly discussing things with Gillette, and Beckett. Apparently the topic was the Black Pearl, and to be honest one I was rather trying to avoid, being in trouble with Jack and the abandoning thing and all. Before Elizabeth could say two words I ducked to the side of the house, and scrambled around back to avoid questions from Becket. The last thing we needed was that man to start harping on my knowledge of the future, and how to catch Jack.

Once I was safely in my room I climb into the pale mint green dress Elizabeth had situated for me, allowing one of the maids to assist me in the outfit and stepped back down to the main entry way. I successfully ducked out and casually placed myself among one of the many porch swings, ignoring the wind whipping my hair about my face. I was back in the world full of demons I had created, a deep need to find out why Jack left now my prominent mission. I had been over hundreds of theories by then and come to the conclusion it had been possible that he was the disturbance in the gardens that night. He should have known better than to leave me like that; I had despised Norrington and hadn't hidden it from him.

I was silently fuming then and jumped hearing a familiar clearing of their voice. "Nice to see you have finally returned Blair." I nodded immediately placing my hands in my lap, I didn't need Norrington any closer then he was. I wasn't forgiving him, or in the mood for forced polite chatter.

Norrington got the hint, easily leaving me to my thoughts and ignoring Becket who currently appeared like an annoying insect. Elizabeth was at my side moments later, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in her own sisterly fashion. _"Go away."_ I slipped away and ignored her muttered apologies for dragging me to face Jack. No matter how I looked at it, Elizabeth was right and I would have done the same if it had been her and Will. It didn't mean I was forgiving either one of them, or that I would be on speaking terms with them. I had to prepare myself to face of with the man I loved, and somehow I got the feeling it would be similar to my first meeting of him, discouraging fact isn't it?

I refused dinner that evening, claiming I wasn't feeling quite up to eating for the long journey at hand. Elizabeth had clearly explained a trip planned out, but the rest was left in secret. Thankfully Becket paid no interest in our strange adventures, clearly thinking Norrington was his prime option in finding Jack. Elizabeth and Will being married now in his opinion meant no further interest in Jack, or pirate adventures. I did sort of feel sorry for Norrington, but then again after what he pulled it was very short lived. I made my way from the stuffy house, thankful to be able to focus on the plans ahead. Elizabeth had already had everything delivered to the spot, and Will had the cave set up for our overnight stay. It just gave me about twenty-four hours to come up with something to tell Jack, or a good list of fighting words to use in my defense.


	44. Chapter 44: Tatters Repaired Memories Sh

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write thes for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

* * *

**Chapter 44: Tatters Repaired Memories Shared**

**--The Trip--**

I disliked the idea of spending time in a cave we used to hide in when younger, but at this point I had no energy left to fight with Will or Elizabeth. I had spent my whole time with them arguing this plan of theirs. I didn't want to see Jack again, he left me and I didn't want to know why. He knew me, or at least I thought he had and now I was going to face demons. I would rather leave those demons as they were.

Will noticed me huddled against one of the rocks, black clothing blending with the deepening shadows of the cave, it wouldn't be long before this unwanted trip was to begin. My hair was literally a thrown about mess, and I was fiddling with my pirate pendant, Jack pendant, and my most recent silver crossbones necklace. I had yet to stop wearing any of them and again was considering my options with facing Jack. _"I can't do this all over again."_ Reluctantly Elizabeth placed a hand on my shoulder, but again I slid away from her touch and snuggled into my arms. _"Leave me alone, I don't like either of you."_ Will seeing this was going to be a long trip pulled his new wife into his arms, and attempted to reassure her that Jack and I would work this out. _"Right, who is he kidding anyway."_ I felt familiar tears again stinging my eyes and willed them back to hell, where I assumed they had come from.

"Will you please speak with her?" I jumped at the soft whisper near my ear and met Will's dark gaze. "She is doing this all for you Blair. After all the hell you two went through arguing over Jack and your feelings for him……are you really going to just give up?" wrong thing to say to me, and clearly he knew this by my sudden dark look.

I raised a finger inches from Will's nose. "He gave up Will…I just surrendered to the pain." With a wry look, I turned away from him and studied Elizabeth hiding out in her own corner of the cave.

Her tan shirt and pants were dirty from stumbling within the cave, her hair was wild and her eyes were somewhat vacant. She was already regretting this attempt at fixing Jack and myself, I could see it in her thoughtful face. She was chewing her lip in a familiar agitated fashion, fingers idly twisting within her blonde-brown hair. Finally after much consideration she met my gaze and smiled warmly, I returned it with a scowl and turned away.

Will was on his feet and stormed from the cave, clearly he was irritated with me. "Elizabeth!" she was on her feet in minutes, apparently thankful for the excuse to escape.

**--Elizabeth & Will's POV--**

Elizabeth stopped nearly colliding with Will, who was currently pacing back and forth in front of the cave entrance. He was swearing, waving his hands in irritation and muttering something about 'Blair' being far too stubborn. Slowly she walked over placing herself in his path and dove into the comfort of his arms.

Elizabeth smiled up into those familiar dark eyes. "She will come around Will…unfortunately she loves that bloody pirate." He smiled at his wife and glanced out across the ocean, soon the Black Pearl would be coming within sight and he knew then the real trouble would start. "I just hope…hmm…he still loves her enough to try." She cringed at the thought of Jack hurting her again.

Will glanced in the distance and then at Elizabeth. "He better." She knew that tone from experience and smiled slightly. _"This wasn't a bad idea after all."_ She felt settled in the pleasant thought and turned to the horizon.

**--Original POV--**

I sat there in my corner sulking, I knew that they were trying to help. I didn't care though, because I was determined to avoid Jack at all costs and bury myself in my own little dark thoughts. Anders, Anna-Maria and Gibbs could all go to hell, I knew they were in on this little plot and then felt myself choke nervously. _"Does Jack know I'm coming?"_ I was on my feet in minutes and rushing out of the cave, I promptly fell on my face within the sand and glanced up at a giggling Elizabeth. She offered me a hand, which I declined climbing to my own feet, and brushing myself off.

"_Too late to ask!"_ my mind was currently in a numb panic, before I could run back into the cave or hide I saw the Black Pearl off in the distance and a boat coming to shore. I again felt a strange sinking feeling and flopped on the sand in defeat. _"This could go well."_ It was a rather sarcastic thought; I knew very well this wasn't going to go well. I briefly wondered how Jacks adventure had went with the book and mentally kicked myself for caring.

Anna-Maria surprised me when she come up the beach and leaned down hugging me tightly, forcing the air to leave my lungs. "Thank the heavens yer back." I quirked my brow at Anders who was now standing in front of me, clearly Will wasn't sure of him and appeared a bit nervous. "Tha man is been goin…

"Anna…please." I whispered softly climbing to my feet, I didn't need to know how much Jack supposedly missed me, he left me after all. "Good to see you again Anders." I smiled at the gentle pat on the back he offered and found myself hugging Gibbs. "Hi Gibbs."

"Ello lass…we best be goin, the cap'ain isn't in the best of moods." Gibbs cringed at the expression exchanged between the others and noticed my face darken, while I concentrated on my lip.

"_Understatement…I can already tell by the way they are acting."_ Slowly I started to sneak away from the others, they were lost in the discussion over Jacks less then pleasant mood as of late and I saw it as an opportune moment…to disappear. _"Shit."_ I glanced up seeing two familiar beefy hands hold on my shoulders and groaned being pushed lightly toward the longboat waiting in the water.

It wasn't long before I found myself glancing up the side of the familiar black ship, and felt the first sense that I wasn't welcome on her. I had longed to see the ship and Jack again, but not this way and certainly not on bad terms. I heard Elizabeth let out a surprised moan of annoyance and found my eyes meeting a pair of very familiar dark ones. _"Oh…I know that look well."_ The smoldering anger within those dark eyes left me feeling like jumping into the ocean and swimming for it would be wise, before I could consider the option Anders lifted me from the boat and motioned for me to go up.

Reluctantly I started to climb, landing on the deck with a light tap and turned helping Elizabeth and the others on board. I could feel Jack's gaze following my every move and wondered what would happen when he got the others in his cabin. I nearly felt my heart stop when I heard him step close to me, the cold look in those familiar eyes made me feel like crying all over again. _"What is __she__ doing here?"_ he scowled angrily at Gibbs, who easily pointed the blame on down the line, until it landed on the new Mr. and Mrs. Turner.

A slow curl of the lips, indicated Jack was far from pleased. "Whelp, Lizzie, cabin…now." He managed before brushing past me like I was invisible and disappearing with a resounding slam inside his cabin.

_Crack, Crash_

I noticed both Will and Elizabeth glance back and forth with each other and then study me. "I don't know what happened…he left before I got the story. Just one piece of advice before you go in there…" I glanced at the weary Gibbs, Anna-Maria and Anders. "Duck for your lives." I offered an encouraging smile and watched them march of like they were to face the gallows, the gallows of which would be far safer then Jacks current wrath.

When I heard a bottle shatter upon their entrance, I sighed glancing at my three much missed friends. "Lass…do ye know wha happened?" I shook my head seeing Anders's expression turn solemn, clearly he knew more then any of us at the moment.

I watched Anna-Maria and Gibbs slowly walk off, and was dreading my meeting with Jack. I had to do something because I hated seeing him so mad, and I had noticed dark circles under his usual kohl lined eyes, along with the fact he was thinner and appeared to have less swagger and arrogance then usual. Anders placed a firm hand on my arm and pulled me out of hearing range of the cabin disaster, toward the side of the ship. Within his nearly black eyes I could see several questions brewing and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Ye really have no idea what happened do ye lass?" I shook my head still wishing I knew what had caused Jack to leave me behind; I thought we were together in this whole thing. "He saw ye…well…he claims he saw ye and the commodore…

"He saw it then." I asked almost feeling my face turn into an expression between 'annoyed' and 'very sad'. "James was very forward that evening, and if it hadn't been for the fact I would have been hung…I would have killed the pompous, arrogant, white-wigged, ignorant, over confident, prick…bloody bastard." I ranted for a good five minutes before a large hand waved in my face stopping me.

Anders seemed to almost be relieved to hear my explanation. "Jack didn't attempt to ask did he?" I met those familiar eyes, feeling the tears stinging mine again.

"No! As usual he ran!" I angrily crossed my arms and allowed the wind to dry my eyes, before I broke down in front of Anders and everyone else on the ship. "H-he hurt me Anders…I thought he knew me better then that." I heard a familiar voice talking with Will and sighed seeing Elizabeth was more frazzled then usual; with her skin several shades paler than normal. "Liz?"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and glanced around in case of another rum bottle attack. "I'm fine." She squeaked sounding far from alright, even Will looked considerably pale. "This may have been a very bad idea." She met Gibbs's hard stare and noticed him glance skyward in defeat.

I studied Anders for several minutes and turned toward Jacks cabin. "Maybe…but it's something that I'm going to sort out, I'll kill him with his own damn rum if I have too." With that I marched across the deck and froze in front of the cabin door. _"Go on show off; show them just how chicken you really are."_ I ignored my inner voice and studied the wooden door before me; I could hear things still breaking behind it and Jack swearing behind it, very definably.

**--Jack's POV--**

He stopped chucking another empty rum bottle at the door. "How dare they scheme behind me back." He ignored the urge to break more of his items and sat on the edge of his desk; he could feel the rage within himself and cursed every word he could think of.

Jack hadn't been able to enjoy himself during their stop off in Tortuga; he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind or the traces of her from his cabin. _"Bloody hell."_ He growled some more choice words, studying his door when it opened and she stepped in.

"_I'm going to die…death by rum bottle."_ Such a pleasant thought, not really. She slowly shut the door behind her, mindful of Jacks body language in case she had to dodge any flying objects. She could see that familiar dark look within his eyes, this time there was no teasing, he had truly come to hate her.

Jack stood walking around to his desk, propped his feet up and placed his hat over his eyes. "Leave me cabin Blair." It was such a threatening tone, she actually considered doing so.

**--Original POV--**

Was it foolishness, or bravery on my part, it didn't matter either way because I still loved him and wasn't about to give up without a good fight. "No." I knew he heard me, I could tell by the sudden shift of his hands clenching into a steeple position under his chin. "I can't…and you're the one that left me. Anders told me Jack…I followed you damn it!"

I jumped when he stood, his chair clattering to the floor. "Don't you dare…

"I wasn't going to allow myself to be hung for murder Jack!" I cut him off and continued, my anger almost as pronounced as his. "I wanted to kill him; I heard you and was at your heels before I could do it though. I told him off, but I have never cared for him! You should know that…damn it Jack I love you!" with that off my chest, I turned opening the door and slammed it behind me, making sure the whole ship heard it when I did so.

I dodged my way around all my friends on deck, and headed for the crows nest. It was the one place I could be free to cry, and be part of the ship. I didn't need comfort; I needed to get everything out of my system and in doing so I needed to be alone.

**--Jack's POV--**

Jack stood there feeling all the fight he had left suddenly drain from him. He knew right then he had been the biggest fool of them all; he had let himself get angry over something he should have known she wouldn't allow. _"Again that is why emotions are always bad…bugger it all."_ Slowly he shifted his chair in an upright fashion, glancing around his cabin at the mess he had made.

Slowly he began to straighten things out, calling Ragetti and Pintel in to clean up the glass. Jack immediately went out to give out orders for Tortuga, determined to find out the purpose of the book. He also knew that he had to get her back; he had allowed his anger to cripple him and now had chased her away. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, but he knew one thing for certain, she was too nice and had come to fight for him. She would forgive him, but it would take a great deal of effort on both their part. _"We'll have to forgive each other."_ He despised the idea of what he was considering, but he had to admit he had been lost without her.

"One of these days…I'll feed Lizzie to something, and all will be well." He grinned slightly at the idea, before turning to glance around the ship. "Stay on duty mate…I be looking to resolve things." Gibbs offered a warm smile at this, and kindly pointed Jack straight up.

Anders was also beside him and too pointed up. "She's right there Jack…ye best go to her." Jack felt himself swallow hard, why did she always have to go so high.

"She wouldn't toss me to me death right?" Gibbs and Anders eyed him like he was nuts. "Aye…right stupid question." He forced a small smile and started up to the crows nest.

**--Original POV--**

I heard noise below and knew Jack was out and about, I also took the time to glance down seeing him talk with Gibbs, and Anders before turning my way. _"Shit…he's coming."_ I knew there was nowhere he couldn't find me on the ship; it was basically useless to run. So like the good little pirate princess I was, I waited for the good captains' wrath to catch up with me.

I stepped back watching him slowly make his way into the crows nest. It was a bit cool that night, and his long coat whipped around him against the wind. "I don't plan on yelling love." I felt myself slowly relax; he was using a kind tone, with familiar pet phrases. _"I hope I got through to him."_ That was all I could focus on at the minute, shivering at another burst of wind from the ocean around us. "Ye had every right to feel hurt; I've never been good at this…

"Jack?" he tilted his head curiously at my tone, I then smiled slightly seeing that we had both come to an understanding. Forgiveness was necessary and all that mattered is we were again together. "Don't ever doubt me again." I saw a slow smile start at the corner of his mouth and nearly charged into his arms, how I missed the scent of sea and rum. "I missed you." I managed feeling his arms wrap around me just as tightly.

I glanced up seeing a tell tale smug smirk. "I missed ye too…can't ye tell?" I glanced between him and myself and shook my head. "I take it ye didn't fair any better then meself?"

"Not really, Elizabeth didn't help either…" I paused glancing down over the ship, seeing her and Will staring up expectantly. "…but they did throw us together again, even Elizabeth can't deny this anymore." I heard the amused chuckle and again met familiar dark eyes, falling into their warmth all over again. "You're still too cocky."

"And yer still too nice." I scowled slightly at how easily he was amused with me. "Mind giving me a hand with that blasted book again?" I quirked my brow curiously, I expected him to have already run off after the puzzle behind the book. "Couldn't seem to do it without ye, got meself a few less then pleasant greetings in Tortuga last stop too." To my annoyance I saw a fresh scar on his arm, which he found necessary to show me and cursed pointedly. "Good to have ye back darling."

I stopped in my agitated cursing and smiled with mischief in my own thoughts. "You sure about that Jack?" before he could retort, I leaned up claiming his lips with mine, my senses going off with the rum and scent of sea, how I missed these moments with Jack.

**--Other POV's--**

Elizabeth studied the pair above, cringing at the impression she got of Jack falling to his death. "Are you sure it was wise to allow him to go up there Anders?" she saw Anna-Maria also had her doubts with this idea.

Gibbs sipped at his flask, watching Will cautiously polish his sword eyes steady above them. "Aye…I thin the lass will forgive him." Will turned to Gibbs and swiped a sip of the flask, he wasn't half as sure as the man was and considered running to Jacks aid.

Anna-Maria kept her gaze steady at the crows nest, offering her two cents. "Aye…after she throttles the stupid man." She smirked seeing none of those around her liked this idea in the least. "Then again…she be a bit…

"Too bloody nice for her own good." Elizabeth chimed in feeling her lips twitch into a small knowing smile. "But she is a lot like Jack in a sense too…" she covered her mouth in surprise and sighed. "…did I just admit that?" Will chuckled at her less then pleasant expression and nodded. "Bugger." She glanced back skyward and noticed Jack shift from sight. "She's going to kill him!" she was on her feet charging to the riggings in minutes, Will and the others following right after.

Will grasped her arm and pulled her back from the riggings, before glancing up seeing both Jack and Blair making their way back down. "I think it worked out Elizabeth." She met his pleasant smile and sighed in relief.

"Thank the bloody gods to tha." Gibbs returned to duty at the helm, while the others scattered about their business in relief.

**--Original POV--**

I made my way slowly down after Jack, watching him jump the last few rungs and glance up at me expectantly. I of coarse couldn't resist and flipped down landing beside him, hearing him chuckle glancing around the oddly quiet deck. The tension was gone and things seemed back within their norm.

"Ye monkey." I slapped his arm for the comment and glanced around suspiciously. "Too quiet?"

I nodded. "Yes…I think they surrendered, after figuring I hadn't thrown you to your death yet." I leaned into his arm and slowly started to the familiar cabin with him.

He glanced up in time to see a small smile from Anders, who quickly went back to work. "I think yer right…how much did ye miss me?" I rose a brow at the seductive tone in his voice.

"Enough…why?" I knew that tone, and that mischievous sparkle hidden in that gaze.

He leaned in careful to keep his voice low. "How about ye go put on one of those nice dresses…" he glanced up seeing Elizabeth and Will were studying them intently, and smirked watching both turn red at the gleam within his gaze. "…so I can show ye what I had in mind…back in Falak?" I turned smirking in turn.

"Ok…as long as swimming isn't part of the deal, oh and being locked up." I noticed his grin broaden and instantly regretted my comment. "Don't say it Jack…there's something I didn't miss." I crossed my arms and started to the cabin, hearing his amused laughter behind me. "PIRATE!"

"ALWAYS!" He stated seeing Will and Elizabeth were studying our interaction still.

**--Jacks POV--**

He turned his attention to the still slightly flushed married couple and swaggered over, smiling too smugly for either of their liking. "Would ye two now happily married couple…" he paused seeing Will cover his face in embarrassment, getting a feeling neither wanted to hear what he had in mind. "…like a few tips, maybe tricks…which I kindly…

"JACK!" Elizabeth warned giving him a dangerous look. "I wanted you two to be happy, not have you patronize us." She kicked out at him, watching him easily dodge and start toward his cabin.

"I'll send ye some shackles next time we get arrested!" he was satisfied with the startled sound from both of them, before continuing his way to the cabin. _"Lizzie just freely put her best friend back into me arms, I guess I can't hate her too much, doesn't mean I have to forget the whole Kraken incident though."_ He smirked ducking a shirt and noticed Blair was standing there in a red silken dress, which Elizabeth had insisted on packing with a few others.

"Suitable Jackie?" He wrinkled his nose at the play on his name, suddenly recalling things from his past he would rather not know.

"Love…don't ever call me that. Savvy?" She nodded smirking at the disgusted expression that followed the nickname. "Am I amusing ye again?" he questioned, a slow devilish grin crossing his face.

"But of coarse." I couldn't help the giggle, watching him slowly approach me like a predator. "Did you have to harass her?" he pretended to act innocent and shrugged. "Innocent…again not fitting you." Before I could continue to banter with him, he pulled me into a deep kiss, which found me easily pinned on his desk.

**--Other POV--**

Elizabeth glanced up at the blazing sun, nearly groaning at the noise from the merry crew that morning. Clearly everyone was happy to have Jack back to normal, and despite her uneasy feelings with Jack being with Blair, she couldn't help but smile in spite of everything.

Will placed his arms around her waist pulling her close. "You do realize you tossed your best friend back into the arms of a pirate, which you kindly despise?" she growled at his amused tone and turned meeting his gleefully sparkling brown gaze.

"Did you have to mention that Will?" Elizabeth glanced up seeing Anna-Maria appeared to be content speaking with the large man they had come to know as Anders. "It appears the Black Pearl has become a romantic ship." Will glanced in the direction of her gaze and chuckled.

For several minutes the couple stood there gazing across the ocean, nothing seemed to be any different and all was well. _"I hate to admit it, but Blair and Jack fit together."_ Reluctantly Elizabeth pulled from Will's arms and went about her duties on the ship. Anna-Maria joined her soon after, teasing Anders before he disappeared to do his own work.

**--Jacks POV--**

Jack glanced down in his arms seeing she was where she belonged, with him and appeared to be extremely content. He wondered how he had allowed himself to get this far with a woman first of all, and one several decades into the future. She hadn't done anything but show him how much she cared, she put up with all of his less then pleasant qualities, and even fought to return to him. _"Strange woman."_ He glanced up in time to hear a light tap on the cabin, slowly climbing to his feet and pulling on his pants.

He opened the door seeing Gibbs standing there with a weary look on his face. "Jack…" he saw Blair was still sound asleep and allowed the briefest of smiles, before remembering what he had come to tell him. "…Elizabeth said to ask Blair about…" he winced knowing Jacks reaction wouldn't be pleasant. "…L-Lord Beckett." He quickly scrambled from the cabin, seeing Jacks gaze considerably darken and his brows nit together in an irritated fashion.

_Slam_

He turned quite shocked to see the sound hadn't fazed her and she had only rolled on her side at the disturbance. _"Why do I have to ask about him?"_ he could feel the familiar rage burning within him, glancing down at the all too familiar pirate brand on his arm. Slowly he walked over to the bed, gently nudging her awake.

**--Original POV--**

I sensed a troubling anger within Jack and slowly met his dark gaze. "Hmm?" I managed yawning slightly and ruffling my hair from my face. I took careful notice that his gaze was lingering on a certain 'P' brand on his arm and felt my stomach knot.

Slowly he closed his eyes allowing a brief sigh. "Gibbs said Lizzie told me to ask ye about Becket?" I recoiled slightly at the mention of Lord Cutler Becket and sat up, allowing him to pull a light blanket around me and snuggled into his arm.

"I was in the garden talking with Norrington about him, before all…well you know." I took a breath and explained everything about Becket, including the incident in the garden and what had led up to the kiss to begin with. "He's still there, and the weasel isn't leaving." I clasped my hands watching Jacks dark eyes narrow, glaring ahead at the cabin wall.

His expression was hard to read, but the anger within his eyes was pretty clear. He studied me when I slowly traced the familiar brand on his arm, eyes following the movement with an almost intense curiosity. I could see he was trying to decide something; this forced me to concentrate on his arm and wait for him to do so. I knew from experience pressing him into something he didn't want to discuss was a very bad idea.

Slowly his hand gently slid under my chin, making my gaze meet his. "How much does your time explain about Becket, and my brand?" carefully I studied his gaze, this was one of those subjects that he clearly wanted to be kept between himself and me.

"Not much…basically all you get out of the movies is, he's the one responsible and you see the poker. That's about the gist of it…I know I didn't like him, and in person dislike him even more…Why?" this time his eyes trailed across my face, almost as though he was fighting with something.

Slowly he allowed his gaze to soften. "I'm about to tell ye the story…" I had always been very curious to how Jack and Becket had encountered one another to begin with, the brand also on my list of questions. "…Lizzie said ye know about the 'legal' form of pirating, being hired by the royal navy and all?" I nodded listening intently to him while he went over the story.

"_Becket was the leader in charge of my ship at the time known as the 'Wicked Wench' back then. I was to do a run off the lowest part of Africa, a small village that had yet to encounter the British or whites at the time. I found the orders strangely suspicious and learned why once I got there. Becket led the charge into the village; they didn't even have a chance or know what hit them. I learned I was to be a slave runner, running slaves who were treated as merchandise, the fact they were human beings meant nothing to him._

_I hated how they were treated, chained and thrown into the bottom of the ship. If they weren't suitable Becket would have them shot, or toss them overboard still shackled. I couldn't watch the horror being done to the villagers and went to him immediately."_

"He branded you for caring for someone of a different color?" He paused in his story seeing I knew a great deal about the African people, and stories of cruelty they suffered.

He frowned lowering his eyes considering his answer. "Part of it…" I noticed a familiar smirk on his face and waited for the other part of the reason. "…Late that night, I freed the slaves and led them deep within the jungles…there was no way Becket was going to find them, or make any sorts of prophet. I saved as many of the ones that were sentenced to die, and returned late the next evening to find the 'Wicked Wench' lighting the sky, fire slowly circling her, and holes forcing her to sink to the depths." I winced remembering why he had made the deal with Davy Jones, and knowing the Black Pearl was once that ill fated ship.

I observed him lightly trace his own 'P' brand, before his eyes again met mine. "You made the mistake of confronting Becket…and he branded you for the trouble?"

"Yes and no…I did make the mistake of confronting Becket, but only because some of his men found me." He scowled at the memory, lost in past events he hated to relive. "They dragged me to Becket in shackles, informing him of my assistance in the escape of the slaves…unfortunately for me, he already gathered that himself and grew very annoyed with my present company. They exited the cabin, leaving me to face his wrath…he branded me scorning my deed and announcing I would be hung upon our return." He grinned with a familiar gleam in his dark eyes. "I used the shackles to my advantage, I nearly strangled him in the time it took me to use him as a hostage…and jump into the ocean." Slowly I began to piece the rest of the story together.

"Davy Jones, found you floating in the middle of the ocean and you struck the bargain with him." It was a statement, and surprisingly judging by his expression a very accurate one. "Were the slaves…

"Tia Dalma and her village mates?" I nodded snuggling closer to him, the story he was telling a very sad and unnerving tale. "Yes, Anders was among them…I had to return to the island on the Flying Dutchman and watched me ship rise from the depths, fully intact. I renamed her the Black Pearl, and Anders was one of the first I found among the men still lingering at the edge of the island. Tia Dalma, she tried to kill me at first…until Anders explained everything and she read me carefully. Now ye know the villagers weren't quite naïve…ye also know how I met the blasted woman and another reason Anders and I look out for one another." I leaned up kissing him softly, feeling him finally relaxing and noticed a small smile form in the corner of his mouth.

"I also know more reasons to dislike Becket…that man needs to get what he deserves, a very long drop and no sudden stops…maybe a pit of spikes?" it was a pleasing thought considering I hated the tales of slavery and the history of the evil done to them, I had no qualms with any race and found it stupid anyone should be judged by their color or religion.

"Not a bad idea love." I shuddered at the dark look and thoughtful expression on his face. "He may get what he deserves yet…in the mean time, Port Royal is off limits savvy?" I nodded in agreement.

"Savvy…I don't think Liz will disagree…

_Bang!_

I slid out of his arms, watching him quickly dress and leave the cabin. I knew that sound and was myself getting ready to join the others on deck, we were under attack and this time I had a feeling it wasn't a royal naval ship. _"I hate this."_ In the process of pulling on my tunic, a familiar fresh scar greeted me and I winced remembering an incident of pain, involving a sharp dagger and not so much fun.

Out on deck was the usual chaos, Elizabeth dodged past me in the process of helping everyone and nearly collided with Anna-Maria who was fighting off three of an unknown crew. I grabbed my sword aiming my pistol at the two men and fired, one went down bullet in his side, the other received a sword in the chest from Anna-Maria due to my distraction. I turned in time to head off my own round of trouble, flipping into a tumble to regain my footing and kicking the fool into two others heading my way. _"That's not Dexter's ship, or any naval ship…now what is going on?"_ I felt myself shoved forward from behind and again slid into a tumble, turning with sword raised seeing Anders had come to my aid.

Jack was preoccupied at the helm, again sending many overboard, while cannons rang clear and shots missed various points of my vulnerable body. This was a chaos I really wasn't in the mood for. I turned hearing Will shouting angrily and noticed Elizabeth had been shoved hard overboard, I grabbed a coil of rope and ran full tilt toward her last spot on deck. I tossed the rope down, securing it before helping other members of the crew fight off the attack.

"I truly hate pirates." I smiled hearing Elizabeth curse her newest opponent, followed by a splashing sound. "Thank you." I froze feeling air near my face and hearing a shot from a pistol.

I turned in time to hear a painful surprised sound. "Liz!" I caught her before she again went overboard and reloaded my own pistol aiming for the fool that shot my best friend.

_Bang!_

I didn't register the blood flowing from his head, or the horrified expression on his face. I turned to make sure Elizabeth was alright and sighed in relief; she had been hit in the shoulder and would be alright as soon as she was tended to. That's when reality hit. _"Oh my god…I killed!"_ slowly I sunk to my knees and met a familiar honey shocked gaze. Ignoring the chaos around me, all of it feeling like some strange nightmare I felt someone lift me to my feet and saw Will carrying Elizabeth quickly to Jacks cabin.

"Love!" I jumped coming back to the harsh reality of the situation and met a familiar concerned dark gaze. "Get to me cabin…take care of Lizzie!" Jack shouted above the roar of the battle.

I nodded running across the deck, again loading my pistol in case, this time it was almost mechanical. I easily escaped into the familiar cabin, placing my weapons aside and immediately running over to Elizabeth. Slowly I gathered the medical supplies, ignoring the fight outside and proceeded to remove the bullet, stitching her wound and making sure it was bandaged carefully. I then returned my concentration to cleaning up the bloodied mess around me, and handed her one of my shirts to wear.

I recoiled feeling her good hand catch my arm. "Blair…

"Not now." I ignored the hurt look on her face, turning to the door when I heard a heavy thud. "Shit." I went to the cabin door and opened it, cocking my pistol at the intruder outside.

Will's eyes widened considerably at my greeting and he slowly raised his hands in surrender. "Battle over with…is Elizabeth alright." I quickly lowered the pistol and nodded, he then come into the cabin and started to talk with her.

I knowing it was safe and Elizabeth would be alright went out onto the main deck. The Black Pearl was still intact; the mighty ship with Jack in command always seemed to survive the worst of most battles. I ignored the debris around me, dodging past the crew working on repairs and ducked under the stairs to the helm. _"Safe."_ Slowly I closed my eyes and focused on what had happened, I had killed someone out of reflex in defense, but it didn't feel right no matter how I considered it. I felt incredibly guilty, and polluted.

**--Elizabeth and Will--**

Elizabeth watched Blair slip from the cabin and turned to Will, finally she placed a hand against his mouth to stop his concerned rant. "Will…she killed to save me." Suddenly his expression turned shocked.

Taking a breath Will studied her intently. "Blair shot the pirate that tried to kill you?" she nodded staring at the cabin door, worry etched into her soft face. "Oh hell." They both knew what kind of damage that would do to her, and he leaned in kissing her softly. "I'll go try and find her." She nodded slowly climbing to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Jack…he might be the only one to get through." He flinched understanding exactly what she was talking about. "She's so kind, and soft hearted…I get the feeling this might have crushed her."

"It did crush her Elizabeth…" her honey eyes widened slightly. "…I could see it in her eyes." He offered sadly.

--Jacks POV--

Jack halted upon entering his cabin and watched Will stalk off, he then took notice to Elizabeth stopping and motioning him into the cabin.

"Lizzie I don't…

"Jack do shut up." She ignored the indignant look she received and quickly explained the situation.

**--Original POV--**

I remained under the stairs for a good long time, that's when I was aware of a familiar voice calling out to me. I recoiled tighter into a ball and closed my eyes, feeling fresh tears sliding down my face. No matter what my reason was, I had taken life and didn't feel the urge to go announcing it to the world, let alone one of my two closest friends. I hated myself, and found I hated Jack a bit for giving me the pistol to begin with. I had chosen to use the weapon though, that's why I could forgive him, but I couldn't and wouldn't forgive myself.

"Blair Leanna Wyatt!" I snapped my head up and swore irritably at the full use of my name. "Ah…so there is where you have been hiding." Will stepped under the stairs with concern in his expression. "You did what was necessary to survive for both you and Elizabeth…you have no reason to…

"Feel guilty, dirty, horrible, mean, cruel, evil, heartless?" slowly I met his brown eyes and took a deep breath. "I. Killed. Someone." The words were so hard to get out beyond the lump that was now residing in my throat. "I'm a murderer." Was the barely audible whisper I managed, before the tears started down my face again.

Will slid down to his knees and attempted to reach out to me, but I pulled further away and shook my head in misery. "Whelp, I'll handle this." For once he ignored Jacks 'whelp' reference and left the pair to sort out this mess, he felt useless at the moment and was inclined to agree with his wife on letting Jack handle the issue for now.

Jack, as much as I cared for him was the last person I wanted to face. I knew it was foolish, but I felt he would think less of me and it disturbed me a great deal that I could disappoint him. I resisted the urge to run knowing full well he would be right at my heels, I remained motionless my eyes lowered to the deck at my feet. I listened intently hearing him slowly slide down beside me, eyes watching me very curiously. It was unnerving feeling his gaze penetrating within my very being, but I also felt a sense of relief that he would still glance at me.

His hand lightly laced through my hair, which made me flinch slightly. "Ye have to look at me Blair." I shook my head refusing to do so and kept my eyes lowered. "Aye…if ye insist on being that way." Before I knew what was going on I felt a hand gently clasp my chin and force me to meet those deep brown pools. "Lizzie explained what happened…" he paused seeing my eyes fill with tears and knowing very well it did more damage than even Elizabeth or Will had considered. "…No one thinks less of ye love, eventually it would have happened…this be a rough century to be in." I closed my eyes willing the tears back, I knew Jack was right but it still didn't make me feel right with what I had done.

I slowly met those dark eyes and nodded. "I-I still don't feel right about it though." I managed barely above a whisper, slowly his expression turned to one of slight surprise and he pulled me firmly into his arms.

He ignored my attempt to pull away and held me fast. "I would never think any less of ye either love…ye mean a great deal to me." I had heard him claim his love, and knew he had meant it, but this surprised me only briefly before I took comfort in his strong arms. "Ye always have me here…I know it will be hard for a bit, but I'll help ye through." He whispered softly allowing a brief smile when I snuggled closer to him.

**--Will and Elizabeth POV--**

Will had returned with Elizabeth slowly following in hopes that Jack had gotten Blair back to normal, when both of them paused hearing the last part of the conversation and glanced at each other, shock on both their faces.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Elizabeth managed barely loud enough for Will to hear her.

"Yes." He said equally quiet. "I don't believe it." He could clearly see Elizabeth was also lost for words.

Slowly she used her good arm to lean on Will and glanced carefully at the pair under the stairs. "I feel completely foolish now…I didn't believe him, and now I find myself…

"Actually believing the impossible?" Will finished seeing her nod, a peculiar expression taking over her features. "What is it Elizabeth?" slowly she met his eyes and a very tiny smile seemed to cross her face.

"I think…" she finally allowed the smile to meet her eyes. "…I think I have finally come to accept the fact my best friend has fallen in love with that…(sigh)…bloody pirate. Now how do we help them stay happy and together, Norrington and Becket wanting Jack hung isn't exactly a good thing for the relationship…(sighs)…I can't believe I just used Jack and relationship in the same sentence, anyway it isn't going to be good if he's dead." Both of them winced and realized that they would have a lot of work cut out for them.

"True…but we're her best friends, and we'll do whatever we can for them both." She smiled warmly seeing Will glance up briefly hearing a small giggle from Blair and each sighing in relief.

**--Original POV--**

"Ye can't resist me love." I giggled realizing I was feeling a bit better, I knew it would always trouble me but I had my best friends, love of my life and pirate friends to look out for me. "Lizzie and Will both be worried about ye…

"Elizabeth." I corrected giving him a familiar look, slowly his amused grin turned cocky.

"Ye going to punish me for using Lizzie?" he teased watching my brow quirk in an exasperatedly amused fashion.

Slowly I stood watching his hand lace with mine. "No…it always ends with you winning." He smirked knowing full well what I referred to. "Swords and me against you…never equals a win." Both of us exited from under the stairs and paused glancing at a very observant couple.

"That's because Jack never fights fair." Will added watching Jack offer him an offended look. "It's good to see he can bring you back to a somewhat normal…you." He smiled watching Elizabeth slowly reach out hugging me tightly.

I wrinkled my nose at 'normal' and gave him a look. "Normal is overrated…not to mention…

"No fun…do you ever get tired of saying that?" Elizabeth smiled seeing Jack roll his eyes pretending to be off in his own world, trying to avoid her amused gaze.

"You're both far from normal." Will added watching both his wife and me turn to give him a pointed look. "Excuse me again Jack." He was off with both of us chasing him across the main deck.

**--Jack's POV--**

Jack rose a brow before both women took off after Will, watching him dodging around the crew and ducking both their attempts of getting a hold of him. "Ye did good Jack…she loves ye." He turned seeing Anders was studying the trio chasing each other around and being almost like children in a sense, clearly she was starting to recover from her first kill.

Jack frowned studying the trio and met his gaze in turn. "Did I Anders?" Anders turned slowly to meet his weary eyes. "I promised her I would always be at her side…" he considered everything that had happened since meeting her, and all the hell he had been through in life. "…How could I make a promise, I am incapable of always being there…I'm a pirate, what will she do when I am not there…what will I do when she realizes…

"Jack…ye have too many what if's." Anders clasped a firm hand on his shoulder. "That woman would go to the ends of the earth; by herself to drag ye back. She won't leave ye…and she proved that coming here and fighting for ye. She may have had persuasion on her part, but she did get through to ye and ye are together again." Jack studied Anders seeing something within those dark eyes that made him just slightly nervous. "That woman…will always be there, and ye will be for her too. It's probably the first promise that ye've made…that was truly honest." He wrinkled his nose in a very perturbed look, eyeing Anders irritably. "What are ye going to do about the fact ye two even each other out mate?"

Jack cautiously returned to a thoughtful expression and glanced at the trio, seeing her stumble over Will's foot and watch Elizabeth run after him in an attempt to tackle him. "For once Anders…I have no idea, but I am quite content with the current situation." He smirked and cockily swaggered off, leaving Anders shaking his head with a grin on his face.

**--Original POV--**

"Get him!" I managed from my face first landing on the deck; I heard a startled sound and a grunt. "Welcome to the deck Will." I stated laughing at the amused expression on Elizabeth's face.

Will glanced skyward in defeat and tapped his fingers with Elizabeth sitting on his back. "Thanks a bunch Blair." I shrugged sitting up on my elbows and noticed Jack observing us on his way over. "I am outnumbered." He grumped hearing Jacks approach and glancing over his shoulder. "Care to help?" he quirked his brow watching Jack's smirk and sighed in defeat.

"Not really whelp…pirate, and from what I can see…" Jack offered me his hand and chuckled at the dirty look Will gave him. "…ye probably got what ye deserved mate." I glanced down seeing Elizabeth stifle a giggle and slowly offered her a hand off of Will.

"Thank you Blair." Elizabeth watched Will slowly climb to his feet and give Jack a look.

"Insufferable pirate." Will smirked seeing Jack pretend to be offended by the remark, and then do his famous mocking bow.

I had the strangest feeling I was missing something and observed both Will and Jack intently. Something was going on behind both their eyes, and apparently I wasn't the only one that sensed this, because Elizabeth rose a brow in my direction her honey eyes reflecting mischief. I nodded slightly and quickly caught Jacks arm, twisting myself free before bolting after Elizabeth. Both of us ran full speed across the deck of the Black Pearl and each in turn ducked around behind several crates, both listening intently for signs of Jack or Will.

**--Jack POV--**

Jack glanced up in surprise at how easily she had evaded his grasp, and shook out his arm seeing Will glance after them with a grin on his face. "Yes…she's quicker then you would expect, I think we gave ourselves away though." Jack glanced after the women and back at Will with his own amused expression.

"Aye…I think I be giving her too much warning." Will glanced at him funny and then shrugged. "Ye really don't want to know mate…unless ye care for some pointers?"

"Jack!" Will snapped before feeling his face heat and cross his arms in frustration. "Let's go find them…before more trouble shows up." Jack gave him a dirty look and waved his hands in an attempt to retort. "You and the Black Pearl, are magnets for trouble." He offered seeing Jacks mouth move briefly without anything actually coming out.

Jack hurried after Will, eyes intently staring around the various crates surrounding them. "I resent that…ye three have been trouble magnets yerselves also ye know." Will nodded in agreement with that, he couldn't exactly deny that Norrington and Becket were part of his fault as well as Jacks fault.

**--Original POV--**

I listened to their banter intently; neither of them had noticed how Elizabeth and I had snuck close to them upon our grand exit. We had decided to go wait inside Jacks cabin, talking while the two were looking for us.

Inside the cabin I walked over pulling over a chair for Elizabeth while I flopped on Jacks bed. "Blair…" I knew that sound in her voice and wondered what was going on. "…I'm sorry." Slowly I sat up eyeing her intently. "I'm sorry for letting my own feeling cloud my judgment, I'm glad you allowed him into your heart. Will and I are working on a way so you two don't have to fight so hard to be together, but…" she hesitated her brows knitting together in concern. "…Becket is still a prime problem, especially when we have to return to Port Royal. I also know that if James discovers who you are in love with…

"Things will get ugly." I stated knowingly with a dark look clouding my face. "Things will get considerably worse for James if he tries to hurt Jack, and as for Becket…I don't want to think about the bastard." I nearly growled clenching my hands at my sides.

Elizabeth's brows furrowed in puzzlement, but she knew better then to ask judging by my reaction. "How long before you think they find us?"

"Soon…Jack knows me far too well." I snickered at her amused expression and leaned back against the wall. "How was the honeymoon?" Elizabeth flushed scarlet at the insinuating tone within my voice and gave me a very defined glare.

"You are just as bad as the bloody pirate you love." I grinned knowingly at her flushed face and concentrated on the events of that day. I still felt considerably guilty over killing someone, but Jack had made a point.

I was now in a time that needed to do unsettling things for survival; I knew that someday I would have to kill again. I would avoid it at all costs, but eventually it would happen being on a pirate ship and in love with a pirate to begin with. The only consolation within the whole thing was I had a pirate that loved me enough to help me through the traumatizing events, and two best friends to always be there when I needed them. I also had developed a few friends among Jacks crew, and found myself finally truly smiling. I felt good despite everything and the strange turn of events.

Elizabeth glanced up seeing Will enter the cabin first with a startled look on his face, followed by Jack who chuckled at his reaction already gathering our whereabouts. "Will…you're about to have a bug fly in that gaping mouth." Elizabeth warned playfully, I laughed when he promptly snapped his mouth shut and gave us both an attentive look.

I slid further onto the bed, allowing Jack to flop down beside me and wrap his arm loosely about my shoulders. "You knew?" Jack smirked meeting my gaze a familiar devilish glint within those dark orbs of his. "Jack Sparrow…you knew didn't you?"

"Captain." I retorted before Jack could answer. "And of coarse he knew…he just decided to keep you guessing." I saw Elizabeth stifle her laughter, feeling Jacks hand slowly lacing within my hair and leaning into his arm.

Will crossed his arms and looked almost as though he was about to pout. "Ye know whelp…I am a pirate, since when do I ever play fair?" Will scowled in turn at the abuse of 'whelp' and gave Jack a familiar modern middle finger gesture. "Ye be just as bad as her." I elbowed Jack lightly for the comment and saw Elizabeth give Will a hard warning look.

"I think it has been a long day." Elizabeth murmured yawning slightly before glancing up at the light tap on Jacks door. "Goodnight Blair, Jack." She smiled taking Will's hand in hers and exited the cabin.


	45. Chapter 45: Tortuga Tests

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write thes for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Tortuga Tests**

Anders walked quietly into the cabin, bidding the others goodnight and smiled seeing Jack was content with me in his arms. Slowly he walked over seating himself in a chair, keeping his dark eyes steady on the slowly spreading grin on Jacks face.

"What can I do for ye mate?" He asked knowing very well Anders was considering commenting on our currently cozy position.

Anders smiled seeing me quirk my brow curiously between the two. "Just seeing how the lass was feeling Jack…can't have ye both distracted now." I smiled slightly.

"I like being a distraction." I giggled at the startled expressions on their faces. "21st century guys, I am far from coy." I leaned on my side sliding my arm slowly within Jacks coat and around his waist, closing my eyes contentedly listening to his steady breathing. "What's up Anders?"

**--Jacks POV--**

Jack smirked at her amused smile, continuing his gentle toying with her hair. Slowly she glanced up her eyes full of her own mischief. "Gibbs…he found this on one of the pirates we took care of this afternoon, I knew ye would want to see it." He nodded seeing Jacks eyes take on a slow dark expression, recognizing the familiar east India trading company symbol on a leather book within his hand.

Anders started to say something about her leaving, but Jack shook his head and gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "Becket." Instantly her eyes fell on the book within Anders hand and her eyes hardened, nearly frozen in hatred for the symbol within his hand. "I told her the story mate…she doesn't exactly have warm feelings for him." I shot Jack a look of contempt and promptly pulled out a dagger within my belt and slammed it in the middle of the book.

Anders eyes widened in surprise and slowly met Jacks almost cold smirk. "I see what ye mean Jack…what do you think this means?" Blair knew it meant that Becket was on their trail; apparently he had started his own search for Jack and was now hiring pirates to do his dirty work for him.

Slowly Jack untangled himself from her and stood turning to his desk of charts, and such. "It means…he has spoken with Dexter, and is more than likely coming for the power this book possesses." Anders winced at the notion of Becket getting his hands on more power. "We be stopping off in Tortuga, and then leaving immediately for the 'Island of Curse's'…and we won't be sticking around for Dexter to find us." Slowly Anders removed the dagger within the book in his hands.

"Don't mention the curse part to Gibbs…" I glanced up at Jack. "…until we get to the island." Anders smiled amused at my caution with Gibbs. "That man has enough curses in his mind; don't need to give him more reasons to rant about back luck, and curses." Jack didn't chuckle at my attempt at joking; he was lost in his own dark thoughts again. "Good night Anders, and thank you." He nodded exiting the cabin and leaving me to wonder what Jack had running through his mind.

I could feel the anger and tension within the room, I had a feeling Jack would be far from pleasant to speak with for a while and slid some of the documents on the book into my hands to go over. For a couple of hours I researched the materials, glancing up to see how his mood had changed, only hearing him swear and mutter on occasion. After another two hours I slid out my watch and sighed seeing he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Jack was far too angry to concentrate on the charts, or sleep. He was strained I could tell by the way he was hunched over grumbling incoherently at the charts on his desk, and occasionally glaring at his compass.

After another half hour or so I winced hearing a cracking sound. "Bugger." He lifted one of his tools and scowled in defeat, he knew very well it was time to call it quits. "Be needing another of these while in Tortuga too…ye alright love?" I was rather surprised he was in the mood to address me considering his stewing angry state.

"I am…you aren't" I stood walking over seeing he was glaring angrily at the charts, and broken tool within his hand. "Can I do anything to help?" very slowly his face softened, dark eyes meeting mine with a curiosity in their depths. He shook his head in answer and lifted a rum bottle to his lips. I realized the rum was again gone, watching him wrinkle his nose in a much defined annoyed look. "I'll get the rum." I smiled turning to leave the cabin.

**--Jack's POV--**

"Why does the rum always have to be gone?" he listened intently to her slowly leaving the cabin and smiled slightly at her exit. "She worries too much." He resented the fact that somehow Becket had managed to again tread across his path, which only complicated things on top of everything else.

He wondered briefly what he would do if he couldn't return to Port Royal again, he had a strange sinking feeling he would have to leave her behind and give up on what he had finally found. He knew very well she wouldn't turn her back on her friends and family, he intended on visits so she wouldn't get homesick, or start to resent him. While he pondered these thoughts a strange sound started him from his dreary outlook and he noticed Will standing there with a slightly tired expression on his face.

Slowly he towered his fingers and rested his chin on them. "Ye couldn't sleep Will?" Will shrugged glancing around the cabin, before he could ask; Jack tipped the rum bottle and Will realized where Blair had gone.

"Not really…Elizabeth has been trying to come up with some plan to keep Blair content…" he trailed off lost in thought, slowly Jack quirked a brow with a strange 'what do ye mean' look on his face. "…She wants you two to be happy, which means…getting rid of Lord Cutler Becket and…doing something about Norrington." He slowly lowered himself into a chair and rubbed his face vigorously.

Jack slowly lowered his hands and looked at Will like he was insane. "Lizzie wants us to be?" Will felt like slapping him up beside the head right then.

"Duh…um…yes." Will offered realizing Blair had been rubbing off on him far too much. "Jack…why does Becket want you so badly?" he was rather surprised when Jacks hands clenched the edge of his desk, knuckles growing white.

**--Original POV--**

I nearly dropped the rum bottle when I walked in on the last part of Will's conversation with Jack. _"Oh not good!"_ before anything could go wrong, I walked over placing the bottle in front of Jack and grabbed lightly at Will's coat collar. I smiled slightly at his confused expression and quickly escorted him from the cabin and shut the door behind me.

_Crash! Crash!_

"What did I do?" Will asked wide-eyed, recoiling with each new sound that followed our hasty exit.

I sighed glancing skyward for courage. "Asked the wrong question…don't ask about Becket, best leave it at that." I knew what had happened, but I knew Jack wasn't going to go broadcasting his past to anyone and was rather surprised he had told me anything. "I'll talk to you later Will…he needs me right now." Before he could protest I ducked into the cabin, raising my arms in defense when a rum bottle shattered near the door.

I easily dodged more of Jacks rampage and settled myself in his chair, watching more empties go flying, among some other various items._"Luckily he can replace most of this in Tortuga."_ I cringed hearing another crash and watched him slowly clench his fists eyes closed in a rage. Slowly he started to come down from his fury, and lowered himself to the edge of his desk breathing heavily. Inquiringly he slowly turned his head glancing at me briefly, before muttering some more. _"Clearly he isn't done yet."_ Sure enough another crash echoed in the cabin and I observed the shattered glass fall to the floor.

I leaned back in his chair, jumping when his fist slammed on the desk.

_Crash!_

Startled at the sudden sound Jack turned glancing over the desk at me; I had ignored my own advice and fallen on the floor, feet in the air and cursing irritably. "I thought ye said four legs love?" slowly a grin crossed his face, the anger driven tantrum now dispersing at my expense. "Here." He leaned down lifting me to my feet by gripping both my wrists. "Ye alright?"

I allowed myself to glance down at the floor briefly before nodding. "Yes…and don't even start, I never was good at taking my own advice anyway." I felt the heat in my face and met highly amused dark eyes. "You aren't going to give up are you?"

"Aye…not really." He crossed his arms and eyed me intently. "Ye were the one that clearly pointed out that a chair belongs on four legs, as I recall…

"Shut up." I glanced skyward in annoyance and turned lifting his chair back into place. "Just what I need, you to harass me." He edged around the desk and slid in front of me, pulling me into his arms, hands resting on my waist.

"Ye love every bit of it too." I could feel the twitch in my lips, finally allowing a knowing smile. "I'll be fine…I got ye to keep me sanity in check." He leaned in pulling me into an intense kiss, slowly lacing his hand within my hair.

"_What sanity?"_ I wondered feeling his hands slowly sliding under my shirt and leaning into him.

Reluctantly I felt a tugging sensation and allowed my eyes to open; Jack sat there staring down at me with a familiar smug smile on his face and mischief within his brown gaze. I yawned stretching, and then snuggled back down in bed closing my eyes again. I felt an odd tickle sensation against my nose and swatted, only to discover he was using my hair as a tickling tool._ "Too early!"_ I swatted his hand again and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Tortuga." He whispered softly, hand sliding lightly under the blanket and across my shoulder.

I shrugged crossly. "So?" again unenthusiastically I slid from under the blanket and studied him tiredly. "Too early…you do realize that the minute we set foot in Tortuga, we'll be stalked and you could get hurt again." I pointed to the fresh scar on his arm and saw him place a finger to his nose in slight agitation.

"Ye don't need to remind me." He murmured slowly allowing his eyes to settle on my face. "I don't dare leave ye here either…bad enough I'm putting Will and Gibbs at risk guarding the ship. Elizabeth is with Anders, and Anna…so don't get your knickers in a twist love." He caught me about to protest his placing Will on duty. "Come on…or do I have to…

"If you say persuade me…you won't get out of the cabin any faster than myself Jack." I smirked with my own mischievous gaze, slowly climbing to a sitting position. "I just hope we all get back here in one piece." His nervous expression was far from convincing.

Outside I was greeted with the familiar less then pleasant scents of Tortuga, but the familiar love and excitement settle around me once we set down the planks to the docks. Jack kept his arm firmly locked around mine in hopes of keeping me seen as an unwilling participant. We both knew it was useless to hope for this, but it was the best idea we had at the moment.

We kept low to the shadows, Jack tugging me along through various alleyways, stopping suddenly to make a quick turn here and there. Clearly the area was crawling with Dexter's crew, and to make matters worse I noticed some familiar looking figures here and there dressed like pirates; and knew they were naval officers. I grabbed Jack and yanked him into a narrow passage covering his mouth watching four pirate/officers casually walking down the alley.

Once I was sure they were out of hearing range I turned to Jack. "Those are royal navy…Beckett and Norrington must be here looking for you." He winced with a less then pleasant look on his face.

"We need to get back to the Pearl…Becket and Norrington both know me ship." I nodded in agreement, watching him again carefully leading us back to the docks.

Jack led the way easily through the crates, and other things around the docks. He kept close to the shadows and paused now and again hearing bits of conversation, or seeing I recognized some of the supposed pirates in the area. _"Elizabeth, Anders and Anna-Maria…they're in trouble."_ To my surprise we smacked into those exact three people, all jumping with a start.

"We managed the supplies necessary captain, but it was not easy." Anders noticed Anna-Maria observing the rest of the crew sneaking aboard, careful to avoid any wandering eyes.

Elizabeth scowled glaring around the docks and met my gaze. "I saw him." She noticed my expression turn suddenly nervous and realized it wasn't good to mention who she saw. "Norrington is down near the_'Faithful Bride'_ we nearly didn't get past his stupid guards, not to mention Gillette was snooping inside. I had to duck and nearly got nicked over the head with a rum bottle." I smiled slightly at her muttered rant and noticed Jack wearily glancing skyward; it wasn't exactly the best time to complain at the moment.

Without a word Jack tugged me along, hearing the others rapidly follow. I got the impression of cartoon characters sneaking around in the dark, until we come to the side of the Black Pearl and all quickly slunk aboard. Will and Gibbs both looked relieved to see us and immediately a silent murmur was spread to the crew to set sail right away. Jack could not afford to be caught anymore then the rest of us, it would considerably worse if we were found aboard.

I remained on deck allowing the wind to brush away my frazzled nerves; Elizabeth and Will were again discussing plans on how to keep Jack and myself together. I noticed Jack had disappeared to the cabin a few hours ago, but knew he had his own concerns to deal with and thought it wise to remain as I was. Anders and the others were busily keeping watch, and keeping the Black Pearl at a steady speed in hopes of avoiding any immediate attacks. Finally two hours later I glanced up hearing the cabin open and saw Jack come out waving his hands and muttering in a very unhappy fashion, watching him quickly make his way to the helm and shoo away a nervous looking Gibbs.

I jumped feeling a firm hand on my shoulder and glanced up at Anders. "He be very angry lass…ye should go calm him down." I gave him a 'are you crazy' look, and shook my head slowly. "Ye be the only one that he won't do something scary too, or scare ye out of yer mind." I quirked my brow at this. "Aye…he even can scare big ol' me lass."

I eyed Jack from my current position on deck. "Promise you'll rescue me if I go overboard?" he smiled slightly and nodded. "Anders…sometimes I wonder if you and the others do this on purpose." He shrugged offering me a familiar smile and then walked away to his duties.

Slowly I walked toward the stairs to the helm, my confidence weakening the closer I got. I could tell Jack was furious; clearly what Elizabeth had said did get through to him. He knew Becket had been in Tortuga, and Norrington was also there among the chaos. If it wasn't for the fact I knew better, one would swear there was steam coming from his ears. He tossed an empty rum bottle angrily over the side of the ship and kept his grip firm on the wheel. His hands were nearly white with his grip being so tight, and worst of all his eyes were so hard they looked like black Pearls themselves. Cautiously I stepped up beside him and halted hearing a sharp intake of breath, he knew I was there.

I decided against further agitating him and turned to sneak away. "Love…get back here." His tone was gentle, but I could still tell he was angry. "Did Lizzie see Becket doing anything in Tortuga that would be of interest to me?" I hadn't talked to Elizabeth since leaving and hadn't asked her what she had noticed.

"Don't know for sure…she's been avoiding me." I hesitantly returned to my previous spot, watching his gaze level with mine. "She's been planning things with Will and hasn't spoken to me since…"I paused watching him glance down at the crew below deck. "…Why?" somehow I had a feeling he knew more to Beckets visit there then I did.

Slowly his attention returned to me, but there was a familiar look within that dark gaze and I knew he wasn't sharing right now. "No reason love." I wanted to punch him in the nose, but knew he always had good reasons to keep things to himself. "Would ye mind asking Lizzie what it was about?" there was hesitation in his voice, he knew he had annoyed me.

I softened my look slightly; he had been more honest with me then some of his own crew. "Fine…but I'm sure you won't like the outcome." He offered me a small near smile and shrugged. _"Why did I let him keep that to himself?"_ I wanted to kick myself for being so sure he would eventually tell me, he wasn't the type to be that open and I knew it.

Tiredly I walked down the stairs and started to look around the ship for Elizabeth, I ducked around cargo being put away, things being repaired from past attacks and nearly collided with Will. His dark eyes studied me for a long minute and then he pointed in the initial direction I was headed, apparently he knew whom I was looking for._"Clearly he knew I would be looking."_ I watched him go off to help Pintel and Ragetti lift up some crates and halted nearly colliding with Elizabeth, when she walked into my path from a section of crates.

She halted immediately and attempted to turn another way, but I caught her arm. "Liz…what was Becket doing in Tortuga?" she lowered her eyes, biting her lip nervously. "I need to know, Jack caught on to who you referring to." She cringed glancing skyward and then again lowering her eyes to the deck.

She refused to meet my gaze. "I don't know for sure Blair…" she paused finally looking me in the eye. "…he was questioning several women among a lot of Jacks old enemies and those that frequent his hangouts in Tortuga, he dragged off a familiar redhead to speak with along with another…" she paused seeing my eyes lower in thought. "…They come back fairly ruffled, but unharmed…he's determined to find Jack." I nodded smiling softly before turning to go back to the helm. "Blair?"

I mentally kicked myself; it was too easy to walk away from her with that kind of information. "What is it Liz?" I turned a bit reluctantly back to face her.

"Will and I are trying to come up with a way that you can…" Elizabeth considered her previous reactions to how well Jack and I had gotten along. "…I want you to be happy, we're working on a way that Jack can come into Port Royal and see you…erm…somehow." She added feebly.

I couldn't help the small smile on my face. "Thanks Liz." I hugged her tightly and again started back to the helm.

**--Jack's POV--**

Jack had left the helm to investigate the work around the ship, and had decided to go find Blair immediately after his thorough inspection. He had come up to them and heard the last part of the conversation._"That be a twist, Lizzie trying to find a way for this to work."_ He wondered briefly what had changed the woman, who left him to die at the jaws of the kraken and again come to return him to his former life. He remembered well the odd connection he had with Elizabeth at that point, but the connection had turned bitter due to her trickery.

Jack realized he had never had a strong connection with anyone, and then somehow Blair had managed to connect with him, he had felt the same connection when he met her. His judgment had been clouded then, he had used her to every advantage he could and in the end, he found he had a strange affection for her; he had finally fallen in love. He hadn't really considered the possibilities and it still unnerved him, he still wasn't entirely sure of anything. One thing he was sure of though, he hated being with out her.

"Oof." She glanced up at familiar dark eyes and gave him a 'damn you' look. "You could have warned me you were lurking around the…" Blair halted in her speech, suddenly wondering how much of the conversation he had heard. "…Jack how much…

"Just the last bit…" He ignored the indignant expression on her face, smirking at her annoyance. "…what did ye find out on Becket?" his arm easily went around her waist gently tugging her along the deck.

**--Original POV--**

I decided it would be wise to discuss this in the cabin and immediately stopped in his grasp, turning slightly toward the cabin. Jack got the message and both of us ducked out of sight the cabin door clicking shut, reminding me that again I would probably see the worse side of him yet again.

"Liz said he was questioning people in town, including those in your familiar hangouts. He got a hold of Giselle and Scarlet…they got away a bit ruffled. I would worry about them saying something though…

"Not likely." I quirked my brow curiously at him, I knew for a fact both women had knocked him around more times than I could count. "It would appear no matter what, those two still like me and wouldn't want me dead…bad for business in their cases." He took a long drink of rum settling himself down in his chair, that's when he realized his comment and nearly choked on his rum.

After regaining his composure his eyes slowly drifted to my face, I had my eyes lowered to the floor. "You made a good point." My voice was strangely calm, and I didn't have the urge to pummel him. I knew who he was, and what he was like.

It wouldn't do me much good to throttle him, I had basically made it clear I was different and he could be himself. I would have to stick with it if I had any hopes of this strange thing working out.

"_Too calm…not good."_ Slowly he sat the rum bottle on the edge of his desk, and walked carefully around eyeing me unenthusiastically. He knew very well I could do my fair amount of damage in a fight, and really didn't want to see what would happen if I got after him in a rage. I lifted my head meeting a strangely nervous pair or deep brown eyes; his expression was almost one of someone trapped.

"Ye be too calm…what are ye thinking love?" The small smile that slowly slid across my face wasn't' really a comfort to him, nor the fact I had slowly inched my way nearer to him. "Yer going to throttle me?" his brows furrowed nervously, hands moving in a defensive position.

"No…I'm not. I know who you are better then most, it wasn't really shocking that you said that Jack." Slowly his hands lowered, but remained loose at his sides ready for some sort of reaction. "Why were you so interested in what he was doing in Tortuga?" this time his expression turned grim, and he returned to his chair. "I know he wants your head for what you've done, but why chase you so determinedly now?" slowly his dark gaze met mine, a familiar irritation within their depths.

"He probably figured out how important the book was from Dexter." He brushed away my question far too easily, and it only edged me on. "Ye know me far to well now." He sounded slightly amused and yet agitated at the same time.

"It's not that Jack…he's out to kill you and anyone that has anything to do with you…" I stopped taking a breath, it wasn't really necessary to point it out but I knew it would help. "…I don't want to loose you, especially to that idiotic little sleazy weasel like man." He chuckled at how I described Becket and rose a brow inquisitively.

"Ye are wonderful with words love." I sighed in frustration giving him an indignant snort in response. "He has several reasons to want me dead; I did get a bit of revenge on him…" I slowly met his gaze wanting to know the story. "…He was to be married not long after putting the 'P' brand on me, of coarse I don't let people get away with that too easily. Ye know very well how I dislike loosing and return the favors." I nodded knowing full well Barbossa was on the receiving end of his temper. "…On the night of his wedding day, I sauntered my way into his fiancés house, turned on my ever so present smug charm…" he smirked almost wickedly before continuing. "…Let's just say Becket wasn't overly pleased his fiancé was deflowered by yers truly." Slowly he closed his hands in a familiar pyramid fashion and leaned back in his chair.

I knew my eyes had widened slightly, but I couldn't stop the small giggle escaping. "No wonder he's irritated…I admit though, it is a perfect form of revenge. You embarrassed his title, and his rank in society." He was rather startled how easily I had accepted his story. "I take it you have a long list of reasons he hates you?" slowly his hands lowered and he nodded sitting up in his chair.

"Aye…very long, too long to share them all in one night." A familiar smirk started across his face, and he slowly slid his hand lightly across the desk. "Come here." Normally an order such as that would get him a middle finger, but I knew what he had in mind and really wasn't in the mood to argue.

Slowly I opened my eyes glancing around the cabin, Jack was nowhere in sight and his desk resembled that of a hurricane attacking. Immediately I was on my feet alert for some sign of trouble and jumped hearing the door open rather suddenly. I reflexively yanked the sheet around my torso, letting out a relieved breath seeing Jack pause long enough to smirk amused at my sudden embarrassment before going over to his desk. _"What is going on now?"_ I plopped lightly on the bed giving him a withering look, before noticing him lift the book and then drop it with a frustrated sound.

Dark eyes met mine seeing the perplexity written in my face. "We need to stop off at Saffron." Slowly I rose a brow with a 'why' look on my face. "The book explains where we need to go…

"Not how to get there?" he nodded with an almost bitter expression, hands waving in a 'you got it' fashion. "Not pirate friendly I take it." He again moved his hands in the same style, preparing coordinates and searching his desk for something. "Why do I not like this…

"Because of Falak darling…ye know very well I always have a plan." This time I did give him a testy look, which stated to the contrary. "Ye know for someone who seems to have faith in me being a pirate and all…yer acting like I don't have a clue what I'm doing." I wanted so badly to point out how often things didn't go right, but decided it was too early to argue with him.

With a knowing smug look he continued his work at the desk, while I gave up and started to dress. The cabin suddenly seemed far too small for my liking and a bit of fresh air to calm down might help. Several things were running amuck in my mind, wondering who we would run into in Saffron, what would happen, and what else had to go wrong before this book puzzle was solved. I collided heavily with a large burly figure and landed rather ungracefully on my ass when I come from the cabin.

"Morning lass." I glanced up offering a weak smile and blinking against the harsh morning light.

Like a bag of feathers I was promptly lifted to my feet. "Morning Anders, and thanks for picking me up." I watched him go off to finish his work and glanced over seeing Will leaning casually against the main mast, eyes intently studying my expression. "Morning Will."

"You're angry." It was a statement to my current expression and lack of watching where I was going. "Should I ask, or would you rather just duel it out?" contrary to his assumption, dueling sounded far better then explaining the whole Falak incident and then going into Saffron, possibly repeating that event. "Duel?"

I nodded in response following him away from the others and meeting his sword immediately. We shared blow for blow moving about the deck easily, a wave of flashing metal and clanging the only sound other then a few grumbles when we clashed. Elizabeth appeared watching intently, her expression reading into the fact I was annoyed and she had a good idea who was the cause. Thankfully she spared the usual dirty looks and familiar rants, watching Will easily take away my weapon, but I rolled quickly to the deck and managed to catch it. I swatted away his sword in his attempt for me to yield and smiled with a coy expression, he quirked his brow curiously before letting out a startled sound finding himself rather bluntly on his back.

"You cheated." He muttered standing back up and giving me an evil eye.

"Not really, I just showed you a weak spot." I returned my sword to my side hearing Elizabeth stifling amused laughter.

"No you played pirate." Slowly a smirk crossed his face, while he returned his own sword to his side. "You should try that on Jack."

"Hell no…he does cheat and that would only make me loose." Both of us turned to the amused chuckle and light clapping.

I met Jacks eyes briefly before turning away from the others and marching off among the ship, I was in no mood for his antics or his round about way of saying he was right and I was wrong.

**--Jacks & Others POV--**

Elizabeth immediately blocked his way, watching him give her a very unpleasant look. "She's angry right now; it would not be wise to push whatever matter you two have any further at the moment." She knew Blair's temper far too well and could see he had again done something that wasn't acceptable.

"Ye know Lizzie…" Jack ignored the contemptuous look he received. "…I don't think yer advice is wanted at the moment." With a curt nod he immediately left her sputtering angrily and ducked around the other side of the ship, planning an intervention of sorts.

_Bump_

Blair froze with a defeated grumble and met the half lidded dark eyes of Jack. She couldn't determine whether he was irritated or amused, but either way she really didn't feel like being around him at the moment.

"Go away…you irritated me." She stomped her foot in a childish fashion, walking hastily around him.

_Bump_

Silently she glared at the deck, eyes slowly trailing up his form and meeting those kohl lined dark eyes. "Ye annoy to easily love." This time she had it.

She put her finger within inches of his nose. "No…you're just being irresponsible, what are you going to do if we run into the royal navy, Becket, Norrington, or get locked up again? I know you're skilled and have impeccable luck Jack, but this trip into Saffron is only going to go wrong one way or another…I can feel it." By then all the energy she had left to fight with had left her and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

**--Original POV--**

I ignored the intent scrutinizing look I was receiving, lowering my finger from nearly poking off his nose. I felt a familiar foreboding feeling, every fiber of my being told me this wasn't going to go according to whatever plan he came up with.

"Ye worry too much." I gave him a scathing look for the humor within his voice. "But your point is duly noted…we'll be careful and I'll make a few escape routes in case we get into trouble. Savvy?" very slowly my eyes met his, a very undetectable smile hidden within the corner of my mouth.

I lifted my hands in an air of defeat. "Savvy then…but it would be wise to keep Elizabeth and Will on board, they will stick out like sore thumbs if the royal navy is around. I might be less noticeable…if it isn't any of Norrington's men or Mercer." I shuddered at the last name mentioned, that man sometimes made me wonder who was worse, him or Becket.


	46. Chapter 46: Wicked Saffron

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm writing the chapters and working during my free time which is very little. I hope to get another up soon so please be patient and thank you for reading. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

* * *

**Chapter 43: Wicked Saffron**

Without another word on the matter he was off across the deck doing what he did best, leaving me to sort out the conversation and the fact I was still a bit angry. I still didn't like the idea of going into Saffron with far too many people after Jack, and what was the worse part of the whole situation was I couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly, helping out where I could and occasionally sparring with Elizabeth. She had kindly insisted on the fact we needed the practice, I knew better though, she was feeling out to see what Jack and I had been arguing about off and on most of the day. She knew Will and herself were to remain onboard the Black Pearl during the stop off in Saffron, but I refused to give her any more information, other than Jack insisted on telling them.

I watched everyone talking in the galley, telling of tales and more but I couldn't focus on the situation. Elizabeth even had relayed a certain embarrassing situation from when we were younger and I decided to show off in the creek, needless to say the rock went out from under me and I splashed down into the cold water. I felt a light poking sensation at my side and glanced up from playing with my food.

"What is wrong with you…you've been so…" Elizabeth paused considering her words carefully. "…Melancholy, not entirely listening to anything I've said either." I had apparently missed some sort of important information from what I gathered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I didn't need her stalking after Jack and pulling Will along to argue my points for me, he had already made up his mind. "Just not really looking forward to port, can't shake the Tortuga incident." That was a lie, but she seemed satisfied with it for the moment.

Deciding the conversation and my lack of enthusiasm was infecting the others; I went out to do my watch. I didn't exactly get any further than halfway up the rigging, when I noticed a lone figure standing casually against the front of the ship. _"Jack?"_ I wondered where he had been most of the night, and glanced at the helm. Gibbs was on duty for the moment, which meant something was definitely on Jacks mind. I took a deep breath debating on what I wanted to do, and against my better judgment climb back down dropping to the deck. I walked quietly toward the front of the ship, watching Jacks hand move about in an almost thoughtful fashion, it was like he was having a discussion with himself from what I could tell.

"Saffron." He glanced out across the water to a port in the distance, an intent frown on his face. "She worries to much…of coarse she doesn't exactly know what happened or why I'm…" he stopped hearing a feather light sound behind him and turning, eyes growing slightly wide in surprise.

"When do you plan on going into Saffron?" I ignored the fact I had caught him in saying something I probably wouldn't have appreciated, I didn't feel too excited about another fight either.

His mouth closed slightly, a perplexed expression taking over his features. _"She's not asking what I was going to say?"_ this strangely unnerved him a bit, but then again she had done that before. "Once we hit port…whom I plan on seeing isn't much of a morning person, ye two might have something in common." A nervous smile seemed to cross his face, seeing I didn't react.

I nodded and then turned to go back to the crows nest; I stopped feeling a hand rest insistently on my arm. "Ignoring what you heard me saying isn't going to make our situation any better." Glancing skyward briefly I turned meeting those intent eyes. "Why didn't ye say something?"

"Because you've always had reasons for keeping things. You trust me, and I trust you, so why should I worry?" it was the simplest answer I could come up with, I could also see a spark within those dark eyes meaning he didn't exactly like my answer. "Can I go now?" his hand still was holding onto my arm.

He considered my expression before shaking his head; slowly a haughty smile seemed to take over his expression. "No, ye talked yer way out of that far too quickly. Ye want to know…yer just avoiding it." In a very frustrated fashion I attempted to remove his hand from my arm, but he caught the other wrist in my attempt.

"I didn't throttle you, so why are you insisting on being a pain?" tiredly I surrendered in my attempt of freedom and met his amused expression.

"You wouldn't have throttled me…" he paused considering what he knew. "…at least I hope not. She's similar to Tia Dalma in a fashion…" he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to continue, but seeing he finally had my attention he again hoped my compassionate side was more active at the moment. "…I had relations with her. She is the reason the word possessive was invented. I need her help in getting the coordinates so…

"Are you worried she might kill me Jack?" His expression went from 'amused' to 'concerned' the minute I let the words escape from my lips. "She's that possessive?" this wasn't something to smile about, but I couldn't seem to get the small smirk from my lips.

"Not funny…she might try something." For once he didn't appear amused and my smile finally faded. "I want ye to be careful how ye act around Saffron with me, I have to act distant…" he stopped, a perturbed look on his face.

"Explained enough for me to get the idea." I added another concern to my growing list on this trip. "Anders won't be much help with this will he?" I felt my arms finally released and saw his expression harden slightly.

"Not likely, she doesn't' exactly like his way of doing things, she tends to lean toward the darker side of what Anders and Tia Dalma believe in." I shuddered at the imagery that seemed to run through my mind, hands placed lightly on my shoulders brought me back to present. "I won't let her harm ye love."

"I know that, but can you talk her out of it?" that was rather blunt on my part, but his expression said it all. Not even Captain Jack Sparrow could make this woman back of with his charms. "I think I'm going to be avoiding you like the plague." I turned to go to my duties, but he pulled me close instead and glanced out toward Saffron.

"That hurt darling." I gave him a look of warning, watching a far too cheeky smile cross his face.

**--Saffron Port--**

To say I was weary about getting off the Black Pearl would be the understatement of the century; I couldn't seem to focus on the pretty lights that seemed to be lighting up the surprisingly active town, or the very slowly darkening sky around us. I felt a nagging feeling that somehow I was going to regret listening to Jack yet again, and all hell would literally break loose. Elizabeth huffed angrily discussing why she and Will had to stay behind, I listened to them for a short while, but again my eyes were drawn to the lively city life.

The houses were all neat in a line, lights, voices, and music coming from the large square. We had apparently arrived during some sort of party or such again. I still had to figure out why he decided to just glide into port without trying to hide the Black Pearl. We stuck out like a sore thumb in this town, even if we were at the end of several fancy merchant ships. All I could think about was how very similar the events pertaining to Saffron at the moment resembled those in Falak. I nearly jumped a mile feeling a hand come to rest on my shoulder and turned seeing Jack hesitantly scanning the area.

Very slowly he lowered his hand seeing he had nearly scared me off the ship. "Ye ready to do this love?" his eyes were scrutinizing my every reaction, I had the sudden urge to run and hide like I did during that first kiss. "No running." His hand firmly locked on my arm and he started leading me down the gangplank to the docks and lively town below.

"_Why not?"_ I wanted to be smart, but for some reason I couldn't find my voice. I noticed a few signs indicating the reason for the strange celebration; his firm grasp didn't allow me any leeway to observe the reason on the various posters. Carefully he led us through the crowd of dancing party goers, easily ducking past what one would assume were security. I had a nagging suspicion that those posters I had seen would become a necessary part of the puzzle eventually, and managed to snag one when Jack yanked me into a side alleyway.

Immediately the death grip on my arm ceased and his expression turned almost detestable, his body language read a great deal into his feelings for this strange woman and I got the feeling I wouldn't like her any better. Taking another look around the area, he slowly tapped on the door ahead of us within a broken down looking building and a strange noise erupted from inside.

"Do I want to know?" his expression went from uncomfortable to very edgy. _"Judging by his less then pleasant look…I don't."_ he opened his mouth to say something, but I put up a hand to silence him. "Not wanting to know now." I heard a creaking sound, grating like nails on a chalkboard and cringed seeing the door ahead of us slowly opening.

I glanced up at the thin pale fingers that appeared from the edge of the door, followed by a rather pleasant looking young woman. Surprisingly she didn't give off the strange feel like Tia Dalma; she appeared almost of proper society. Her rich raven hair fell in waves down her back and intent crystallized green eyes took in her visitors almost unenthusiastically, suddenly her eyes seemed to spark to life and a gentle smile crossed her thin rose colored lips.

"Jack?" she seemed to perk up even more, brushing out her sapphire blue dress and opening the door wider.

Jack carefully glanced over seeing my brow was quirked in a curious fashion. "Aye…can we come in Wenda?" I couldn't shake the feeling he was trying to distance himself both from me, and the strange women with ivory colored skin.

Wenda had an almost predatory like expression on her face, until her eyes fell on me. Slowly a darkness come into those green eyes, making me wonder if I was about to be hexed or worse.

"Depends…who is she?" her gaze seemed to take in my appearance, every bit of my faults and my not so faults, this woman was radiating loathing in my direction. _"Now I know what Jack meant."_ Slowly Jack waved me over and very reluctantly I walked up to his side.

"Just a new member of the crew, Anna-Maria brought her on the Pearl and took her in as a sort of sister. She's being my watch for the time being…in a bit of trouble love." Wenda seemed to relax, the threatening aura around her slowly dissipating.

"I see…nice to meet you then." She lifted her skirts and ducked back into the crumbling building, going about an elaborately decorated room.

Jack motioned me into the room and quickly shut the door. The room was elegantly decorated rich wood furniture, silks, and royal style carpets of all sorts. With the various colors and strange décor one could assume a queen lived within this strange room. Golden dragons, statues of other mythical creatures and various rather interesting items rested in a far corner, hidden with a large velvet emerald green curtain. Normally when a woman would flaunt like she was around Jack, I might have gotten irritated but in this case I decided against it. Wenda was definitely not as she appeared, distracted with a table in the middle of the room and Jack talking to her I reached into my pocket for the strange flyer I had seen.

Celebrating the return of our beloved Wenda's husband. The Becket's will be attending the ball within town, and more celebration, events and other merriments will occur. Please remember that attendance is required.

I took an intake of breath stuffing the flyer immediately back into my pocket and watching how Wenda appeared engrossed in Jacks tales. I could feel panic begin to take over my common sense, my mind whirling with questions I wasn't so sure I wanted answered. I had a feeling that Lord Becket's lovely wife wasn't all together upstairs and Jack being here wasn't going to help the situation. _"What if Becket's in Saffron!"_ slowly I swallowed my panic, walking up to them and listening into the conversation.

"The Island of Curses is a rather complicated place Jack; you know very well the danger of curses and what becomes of them. You've been tainted by many a curse in your time." She turned to the strange shelf hidden within the curtain, eyes focusing on a thin leather bound book. "This should help you within the curses, but…" she stopped green eyes gleaming with an unearthly power, I felt myself again swallow hard. "…You have to do something for me in turn Jack." I got this incredible sinking feeling that I didn't want to hear this.

Aware of how she worked and the real danger we could be in, he hesitantly met her green eyes. "What be that Wenda?" she lowered the text lightly on the table and met his gaze, hers smoldering with something I could only guess at.

"You need to stay with me, let your watchwoman worry about the guards and Becket's little men outside. I need to be with you…" her eyes leveled with mine, almost daring me to say something. "…alone." Slowly my skin started to prickle, she knew something I could almost feel it.

Wenda was testing something; we both seemed to sense this. I knew what would have to be done to keep us from both getting killed, but was I willing to walk away and let this woman win over whatever fragile relationship Jack and I had developed? No I wasn't going to, but what was I supposed to do against some psycho woman that clearly knew a great more about dark magic then I did. _"Nothing…you have to walk away, she's just testing to see if you will fight."_ The inner voice seemed to come at the right time, but would my body allow me to walk away that easily, I hoped so.

"Fine." I shrugged acting like it didn't matter and started to the door.

"Mercer's outside." I stopped in my tracks hearing Jack make a rather annoyed sound. "You remember him don't you Jack?" her voice was full of a malicious glee.

Jack climb to his feet eyes leveling angrily at Wenda. "Strange…I thought ye better then the thing ye married." She let out a rather fowl choice of words and raised her nails attempting to claw at Jack. He easily caught her wrists and held her at a safe distance. "Did it occur to ye…I might have come back for another reason then yer help?" slowly her expression softened, claws slowly relaxing.

"_Smooth…silver tongued pirate."_ I knew better, but his tone said otherwise. Jack was buying us time to get the hell out of our situation. Strangely enough I felt very calm; my mind was focusing on a way out while he handled Wenda Becket. I could feel him scanning the room, tense ready for the first sign of trouble.

"They've surrounded the house. Becket won't be here until the morning…Mercer won't be kind Jack." I walked cautiously over to Jack seeing her eyes intently studying me, a vague understanding within their jade depths. "This one cares." The coldness in her voice stung me slightly; it made me wonder if I would be on the receiving end of her black magic. "Foolish girl…she doesn't understand that only a fool would love you, the freedom seeking menace you are." A whisper of a smile crossed her soft face. "You're going to have to fight your way out the side entrance…hopefully your new friend will get killed." She meant every word of it, and due to that fact I was very tempted to smack her square between the eyes.

Without retorting or saying anything to Wenda, he released her and turned to the side exit, catching my wrist on his way by. I could tell her words had done exactly what she wanted; she had her revenge on Jack. She had betrayed him, like many in his past. This one had cut her deep instead of him, because he knew of someone that would understand him faults and all and there was no way he was letting Mercer or Becket win this time.

I stumbled slightly once we exited the sideway, Jack had his saber within hand and easily took out three of the waiting guards. I attempted to help, grabbing a near empty wine bottle and clobbering the last one on the head. My sword was still safely at my side, but my will to use a weapon of any kind in battle had faded slightly when I took a life not long ago. Again I was being pulled down the maze of alleys, ducking naval officers, and private security hired by whomever Becket could buy out. His own wife had finally conformed to her status, leaving Jack at the mans mercy.

I leaned against a rough wall within a dark alley, my mind whirling a mile a minute watching Jack glance about for a way out. "I should really learn to listen to that intuition of yers." Finally I seemed to snap back into the reality of the situation and focused on the dark eyes studying me intently. "Never suspected Wenda would set me up, always thought she would loathe that man she married." His eyes seemed to spark with a deep fury at the outcome of our current situation.

"How would you know that the clever Mrs. Becket actually conformed to that snide little weasel…" I paused considering her expression when he was trying to buy us some time, and how cold her words to me had been. "…she fell for you, and learned exactly what it meant." I noticed a strange look come into his face, slowly his head tilted in a puzzled fashion. "What?" instead of saying what was on his mind, he grasped my arm and we were again off through the labyrinth of celebrations and masks of devils on our tails.

The naval officers were closing in and we were running in circles. Finally in a last desperate attempt of safety, he started up the barrels on the side of a building helping me with him; apparently we were going to jump roofs until we got near enough to the Black Pearl to make a run for it. I followed Jack, finding myself thankful that the buildings were about the same height and distance apart. About ten roofs later we were no farther from danger and no closer to the Black Pearl. Jack stopped glancing around intently for signs of any more trouble and finally glanced down to the alley below us.

Naval officers and anyone Becket had found necessary to hire were literally crawling among the alleys, just like the irritating insects they really were. I noticed his eyes narrow further on a figure off to the side and recoiled seeing Mercer was among a stream of officers headed directly toward the ship. _"Bugger."_ His eyes again scanned the area and with a very frustrated grumble of curses we were again moving across roofs, this time with more speed then before.

_Crack_

On instinct I caught Jacks coat and yanked him forcibly back away from the side of the building, watching part of the roof crumble under foot. There was a shout and I knew we had been discovered; he caught my wrist and ran the opposite way. We come to the far end of the roof with no way out. For the first time I seen the king of plans appeared fresh out.

"They're coming." He stated dryly before glancing around for some way out of our situation.

"JACK!" we both turned to the sound of his name being called and to my relief spotted Elizabeth and Will among the alley below the building we were currently standing on.

"Bloody whelp." Instead of sounding annoyed he sounded a bit relieved. "Down." I gave him an incredulous look. "Ye rather face of with them?" he pointed over his shoulder seeing my expression change from nervous to defeated. "Come on."

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Instead of being ready for the jump to the hay cart Will and Elizabeth had set up below, I was yanked before being ready and landed with a very unpleasant feeling of having all the wind knocked out of me. Before I could recover I was hauled to my feet and the four of us was following Jacks lead, down another set of alleys, which thankfully at the moment were clear. Jack stopped and the rest of us all smacked into each other, nearly knocking him into the open.

"They're at the docks; Gibbs has the Pearl nearly out of the docks." Will let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed Elizabeth's arm and mine.

"Jack…this way." Jack quirked his brow at how angry Will sounded, but brushed it off when he started off hauling the rest of us with him.

"_I can walk!"_ I thought pulling my arm from Will's grasp and following after them the minute he gave me an all too familiar warning look. Will immediately got to the water not far from where the Black Pearl was escaping and both he and Elizabeth dove into the water. _"This plan is all wet."_ I grimaced when the cold water hit my body; I surfaced and started after the others, wishing that things had gone better instead of worse this time around. I was starting to understand just how much trouble I had gotten myself into with wanting to be with Jack, and was realizing that not everything would work out in his favor. No matter how much luck Jack possessed, he was still a pirate and would always be in trouble. _"Do I really want a life like this?"_ the question had come at the worse possible time, considering I was trying to focus on swimming to the Black Pearl and avoiding the shots fired at us from the shore.

Finally we were all on the Black Pearl, and dripping I squished across the deck, ignoring Elizabeth and Will's rather heated discussion with Jack. The whole plan of his had worked out, but only because those two didn't listen to him. I managed to change into a blue tunic and pants, before he come squishing his own way into the cabin. I could tell his anger was still there, but it wasn't as strong as usual, something had made him think and apparently very hard. Of coarse I was considering my own thoughts, a particular question that nearly made me forget to swim not long ago.


	47. Chapter 47: Ravings & Discussions

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

* * *

**Chapter 47: Ravings & Discussions**

The cabin was eerily silent for a long time, finally changed and sipping at his rum he peered at me almost wearily. I didn't exactly like his expression, but I knew that he had something working through that clever mind of his. I oddly enough wasn't angry at him, or anything I found out like I had been at first. I had calmly sorted through my thoughts and the reasons why I didn't need to know who Wenda was.

He set the bottle aside and leaned forward hands going into a familiar pyramid fashion. "Yer not angry?" it was more statement then question from the tone in his voice. "Ye know me fairly well by now…" he paused dark eyes leveling with mine before lowering almost instinctively. "…Ye said something back there that made me think…a lot." I felt a strange dread sinking into my body and resisted the urge to shiver. "I didn't realize it until then, but I seem to do more damage then good around people…" his voice lowered slightly at the next part. "…even ones I care about. Maybe this isn't the greatest of ideas…maybe ye should…

"Jackdon't finish that sentence." I warned seeing his eyes snap to meet mine; I was not ready to hear the whole 'This won't work out' speech. I had enough doubts of my own running amuck in my brain.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish that sentence Blair…ye know as well as I do this life isn't fitting to yer personality. Ye be too nice, I do care for ye, but I am also selfish…another trait yer all too familiar with." I had the urge to scream at him, but for some reason a cold numb feeling had settled in my body, he was attempting to push me back to the civil life back in Port Royal, back into propriety.

"I will give you my reasons." I met his eyes staring intently at him, I could feel the numb slowly fading with a newfound passionate energy that seemed to come from nowhere. _"This may not be a perfect life, but I want to be with him."_ I clasped my hands nervously before speaking. "I don't fit into propriety, or what Elizabeth defines as proper society. Freedom is what appeals to me and that society is a far cry from what I need. This may not be a perfect existence and can get frustrating, but I don't want to give up." I stood and watched him lean back apprehensively. "I also love you…and that is something I can't change." I half expected him to say something more and again chase me away, but what came next was much worse.

"What if I changed me mind?" He had to do this, even if not any of it was true. "What if I realized that I don't love ye?" he wanted to recoil from the sudden broken look on my face, he even considered taking it back in that moment.

"Then that's your problem." I barely managed before walking quickly from the cabin, my eyes blurred by the threat of unforgiving tears, and a broken heart.

**--Jack's POV--**

"Stupid git." He glared at his cabin door after her half blind exit; he knew very well he had crushed her. He had ripped apart her spirit, and now he had the wrath of Mr. and Mrs. Turner to deal with. "Will's going to rip me apart, and Lizzie…she'll take what be left." He groaned dejectedly and lay on his desk.

_Knock, Knock_

Jack jumped at the sound half expecting the door to come flying off its hinges, instead the knock was followed by Gibbs rushing into the cabin. "JACK!" this forced him to lean to far back in his chair and land with a rather ungraceful crash.

Jack was on his feet in minutes, he couldn't remember the last time he had heard Gibbs sound so threatening; especially to him. "Aye?" he almost regretted the strangely timid sound in his voice, was he actually worried of what Gibbs was capable of?

"WHA DID YE DO?" Gibbs was barely keeping his voice minimal; he had two problems running through his mind at the moment. Blair had been hurt, and Elizabeth and Will would be in to throttle the good captain if he didn't do something fast.

"Not so bloody loud." Jack was considerably shocked he didn't shout it; his voice was a rather feeble attempt at calming Gibbs down at the moment. "I tried to protect her." It was half true, and half a lie, he wasn't really sure where to define it.

"Protec her?" Gibbs rose a brow eyes narrowing suspiciously on Jack. "She looked like ye ripped out her bloody soul…wha did ye do to protec her?" he noticed that for the first time in a while Jack was actually afraid of him, and he planned to use it to his advantage.

Jack sighed miserably and motioned for Gibbs to have a seat. After he was sure he was a good distance from any threat from Gibbs's anatomy, he proceeded to explain the whole thing word for word and included his famous hand movements to emphasize several points. Once he finished, he noticed Gibbs's expression go from extremely shocked to something along the lines of murderous. _"Not good."_ His first instinct was to run from his first mate across from him, but there was nowhere to really go.

"Ye be daft Jack…" Gibbs had a very long speech ready to go, along with a good firm fist to fit in Jack's mouth for his stupidity, but decided momentarily against it. "Ye better go be hones with her, even if ye hate it. Otherwise ye may find two very unhappy married people out to kill ye…and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Anders didn take a roun out of ye." This made Jack give Gibbs one of his 'what are ye talking about looks'. "Anders knows how ye feel for tha girl…he will beat the sense in ye if need be." This time he got the idea and cringed at the imagery it brought to mind.

"Aye…that he would. After what I did, she won't talk to me…she would probably kill me." Jack resorted to emptying the rest of his rum and muttering about the rum being gone again.

"Ye are daft…tha woman be too nice for her own good, she will probably yell at ye, maybe hit ye once or twice…but for some reason she always forgives ye." Gibbs gave him a warning look and exited the cabin to see if he could stop Elizabeth and Will from getting into this mess for the time being.

**--Original POV--**

I felt like I was blindly ducking my worst nightmare. I had dodged every human possible in my path, except for Gibbs, but the minute he saw my expression he was gone leaving me to my hiding under the stairs. Instead of retreating to the crows nest and doing everything in my power to forget what happened, I was sitting under the stairs hoping that Jack would run after me. I knew Elizabeth and Will wouldn't have trouble finding me here either, which made things considerably more complicated if they asked what happened.

Sitting there for nearly ten minutes curled around my knees, I knew he wasn't coming. I hoped he hadn't meant anything he had said, but he wasn't proving to the contrary. With a lead weight defined of what was left of my heart, I climb from my refuge and started to the crows nest. I didn't stop for anyone, even an oddly concerned looking Anders who was now talking with the reappeared Gibbs. _"I hope Liz kicks his ass."_ The bitter thought caught me off guard, but I realized at that point it didn't really matter to me; Jack deserved whatever her and Will come up with.

"Bloody pirates." I grumped staring out across the steady waves, my eyes still too blurred to really focus on anything. The sobs finally seemed to come, forcing me to lower to my knees in defeat. _"I love him still!"_ I couldn't help but feel I was alone in this mess now, but then again I had been alone often in my life.

_Thump_

"Bugger!" I jumped nearly a foot and turned seeing Jack rubbing his head and finishing his rather ungraceful entrance into the crows nest. "Blair?"

I stubbornly turned away keeping my eyes level with the night horizon. "What the hell do you want Jack?" I couldn't keep the hurt from my voice and mentally kicked myself for being so weak.

He wrinkled his face in a rather sad attempt at apologizing. "I'm sorry love." I wanted to turn around so badly then to see if he was telling me the truth, but I couldn't stand to face him if he was apologizing for being too blunt from before. "I didn't mean…" his hand lightly lay on my shoulder, I turned narrowing my eyes at him for the effort. "…(Sigh)…Didn't mean a bloody word of it, I was trying to protect ye from everything…including me." I felt myself giving into those dark eyes again and finally turned fully to face him.

"Did it occur to you that you have a lousy way of protecting me?" I was hurt, a bit ticked off and had the urge to throttle him. "That hurt more than you realize Jack Sparrow!" I hissed feeling the fury edging me on; before I could react he caught my wrist already guessing what I was up to.

"Never would have guessed." I was not amused in the least with his attempt at humor. "I have never really had to look out for anyone before, ye be different and after what happened with Elizabeth and…" he stopped not daring to bring up the pirate I had killed at the moment. "…I didn't want anything more to happen. I thought I could chase ye back to someplace safe…

"That's the point…it may be safe, but I don't like it. I love the freedom I have out here with you, and I will gladly take the bad with the good. Do you actually want me to run around in frilly dresses, being arm candy for Norrington? Do you actually think I like to act proper, dainty, and be a porcelain doll? Elizabeth's father had been trying to change me to his standards for years…look where it's gotten him." I couldn't help the small smirk on my face, I was rather proud that I didn't fall into some silly girly pattern like he had wanted me to be. "Let go please." He realized then he still had my wrist, but my palm had finally relaxed.

"Yer a far cry from decency love and I mean that in a good way." I considered whether or not I was willing to forgive him, but I still couldn't help but love him that meant forgiveness would come eventually. "Are ye absolutely sure this is what ye want…" he stopped lost in my almost softened expression.

"Yes." It was so simple and for once I was sure of my answer, more sure then any other time in my recent years. "Are you done saying stupid things to chase me off and get those two married people below to come after you now?" finally that all too smug smirk slowly played across his face, a hint of gold glinting to emphasize that mischief air that surrounded him at all times.

"Aye…sometimes I think ye really are too nice for yer own good." He didn't know me as well as he thought, but I figured I would let it be for the moment.

"Whatever you say Jack. You still shouldn't have done what you did; someday you may find I'm not as nice as you might think." I ignored his slightly puzzled expression making my way back to the deck; I was a bit tired and had a few things to discuss with him over the next stop.

I listened intently when he landed on the deck beside me and noticed Gibbs seemed pleased by our sudden reconcile. Anders looked relieved, but Gibbs seemed to sense what was coming. He had been told many stories from Elizabeth and Will. He knew very well just by my almost evil expression Jack was not completely off the hook.

"Jack I love you. You also did something that hurt and will never do it again." I turned seeing his eyes studying me very intently, almost as though he was expecting something but wasn't entirely sure if his suspicions were well placed. "Savvy?"

Cautiously he nodded glancing around seeing only Anders and Gibbs were on duty, it made him even more suspicious knowing they had tried to keep them together. "Savvy. I love ye too Blair." I smiled sweetly, too sweetly in his opinion.

_Crack_

"You deserved that." With a quick turn and small wave I started across the deck to the cabin. I admit freely the slap across the face was probably low, but it would remind him I wasn't as nice as he thought and hopefully, would make him understand me better. _"I still love you Jack."_

**--Jack's POV--**

"Bloody hell!" he rubbed his cheek vigorously watching her walk easily to the cabin and disappear inside. "Ye pack a hard slap there love." He muttered a few choice curses seeing Anders and Gibbs both watching him inquisitively.

Anders couldn't seem to resist the smile twitching across his lips; Gibbs wasn't resisting the temptation either. "Ye deserved that Jack. Yer lucky Gibbs and I managed to keep the Turner's busy while ye two sorted that also." The red mark wasn't fading anytime soon from what Anders could see.

"Thank ye Anders." Jack stated with a great deal of sarcasm. "Yer too kind." Irritably he made his way toward the cabin. "Thank ye both mates." He finally relented knowing full well they would always look out for his best interest, even if he wasn't in agreement with them.

He stopped at the cabin door, he had underestimated her and she made her point in the process. She was considerably too nice for her own good; it didn't mean she didn't have one hell of a mean streak though when needed. _"Is she going to do that again?"_ the idea she might consider it didn't appeal to him, it made him extremely leery about going into the cabin to face her again. His fingers hesitantly rested on the door in an almost dainty fashion at first, like the handle would be hot or something; finally he gripped the door firmly and stepped into the cabin.

**--Original POV--**

I was at his desk reading over the information he had put together so far on the Island of Curses and the strange book he had opened from Wenda. "I don't plan on repeating the action Jack." I briefly allowed my eyes to glance him over and smiled slightly. "Not as nice as you thought?" I turned a page in the yellowed with age book, studying the neat cursive writing and various tiny runes placed within the text. _"The runes…they are a hidden message within the pages."_ I scribbled down the various runes I found on each page, deciphering various markings as breaks in the appropriate words, and sentences.

"Ye made that quite clear darling." I couldn't help the smile that again crossed my face. "What did ye find?"

"Runes…hidden in the text." I continued to write them down as I discovered them. "What's on your mind now?" I knew he had something to say, I could sense it in the air.

"Yer not trying to throttle me for taking us into Saffron, or for taking ye to Wenda's and not to mention the mess we got into." I stopped what I was doing and finally met his gaze. "Why? It's not like ye to keep yer opinion on such matters to yerself." I relented placing my hands palms down on his desk and shrugged.

"I got over it." Slowly he stepped closer to the desk, still clearly unsure of my body language. "From what I've seen in this book, you had good reason to. The fact she conformed to Becket's stupidity wasn't important, and clearly you didn't expect it. I just wish your silver tongue manipulative ways worked quicker then what they had. She regrets what she done….after the fact…" I returned to jotting down the various runes within the text. "…we got out of it, again your strange luck seemed to help…I have my suspicions a certain spell is still working in our favor in addition." He wrinkled his nose in annoyance at be reminded of Tia Dalma again.

"Yer so pleasant at reminders love." His sarcasm was thicker then usual and made me smirk knowing I had again won.

"I know…you do this, I'll try and figure out the runes." I finished the first three pages of runes and started to translate them tucked away on his bed, with a notebook in hand. "You're forgiven by the way Jack." My eyes didn't even leave the page, I could already see his amused smirk and pretend annoyed expression.

"Who said it mattered?" I gave him a warning look and tossed a wadded up ball of paper at his amused grin.

**--Other POV--**

"Impossible." Elizabeth waved her hands in a surrendering fashion. "There is no way that this will work. My father will blame Jack for this whole infatuation of hers. Norrington will have him hung in minutes, and as for Becket…never mind." She flopped tiredly on the bed beside Will seeing his face was scrunched in concentration.

"Doesn't she always say nothing is impossible only…

"Improbable…but my father, Norrington, and Becket are far from easy to figure out." Elizabeth rolled to face Will, his eyes now closed in defeat. "She has faith in me…" she paused taking a deep breath. "…I can't let her down Will." She snuggled in his arm seeing his eyes focus on her.

"I can't either…she's probably as much of a friend to me as you. I just don't know where to start." She studied him intently; finally a small smile slowly crossed his face. "If we could get rid of Becket, have her convince your father how much she cares…all she has to do is threaten Norrington's well being." He seemed so sure he solved the problem.

"The rest of the Navy too?" his smile faded to a grimace of defeat. "Exactly." She sounded smug and once he focused on familiar honey eyes, he was greeted with a know-it-all smile.

"She could always be like Jack…sneaking into Port and we could always say she's back from home. Her family is far more accepting of situations like this then…

"My father or anyone else in this bloody century." Elizabeth bit her lip thoughtfully. "I can't believe she actually got that man to love her…I always thought the Pearl and freedom were all for him." Will tilted his head considering how well they knew Jack and how long.

"We both knew there was something in her from the day we met her. There's something about Blair that could probably tame the most dangerous men…in this case a drunken freedom seeking pirate, which clearly she loves very much. Imagine her grandfather's face…her mom and grandmother will be more accepting then him." She sat up glancing down at him with a look of horror.

"If he doesn't shoot Jack first…he is very protective of Blair remember." Will considered Blair's grandfather for a few seconds.

"She will convince him to deal with it…eventually." He sounded far from certain, but Elizabeth knew that Blair's grandmother could work magic on her grandfather.

**--Original POV--**

"(Yawn)…Damn runes." I surrendered in my translations; my writing was starting to resemble that of a doctor, which meant I was getting very frustrated and tired. "How's your search go…" I glanced up seeing Jack had fallen asleep at his desk, hand still gripping one of his navigation tools. "Cute." I smiled softly untangling myself from the bed and walking over seeing he was completely gone into dream land.

_Poke, Poke_

With a muttered grumbled he glanced up blearily. "What do ye…oh." He realized what had happened. "Aye?"

"You fell asleep and clearly neither of us have made much leeway…come on." I tugged on his arm and pointed to bed.

"Not true…we'll be there in the morning." I gave him a look that stated he better leave it. "Let me guess…ye think we need more information first darling?"

"Clearly." I flopped snuggling under the covers, ignoring the amused chuckle that followed my sarcastic retort. "Curses are always bad…especially when you're involved." I snuggled into the arms that rested around me and ignored his muttered protests.

**--Jack's POV--**

Feeling a bit offended by the obvious being pointed out; he continued to mutter until he fell asleep. Something seemed to stir him later in the night and he listened intently to the familiarity of the ship around him, dark eyes focusing on every shape and object in his cabin. Finally his eyes settled on the mass of blonde hair across his chest and he studied the sleeping form in his arm. _"How?"_ he was still torn on how she seemed to make herself a part of his life.

Something his father once said to him long ago seemed to pop out into the silence of the night. _"What good is freedom if ye need to live it alone Jackie?"_ he remembered his mother vaguely and how she had died one night while he was very young, his father had appeared different to him then, almost broken. A pirate life was a hard life granted, but only few found women strong enough to live it with them. He remembered his mother had been very strong, determined, and extremely clever. _"She was a pirate queen with a heart far too big for her life."_ Another of his fathers' speeches seemed to worm his way into his thoughts.

"He would like her." He felt her stir briefly, but she didn't wake up. _"Where did that come from…I hate going there, always a discomforting feeling."_ Slowly she shifted tighter too him, muttering slightly in her sleep.

"Sleep." Slowly her eyes fluttered open meeting his. "It's necessary at your choice of ungodly hours." She noticed the small smile playing at his mouth. "Why are you awake now?"

"Thinking." Reluctantly she kept her gaze focused on the dark eyes before her.

"About?" his face suddenly seemed to turn serious.

"Familiar things, speeches…" he stopped considering her reaction. "…Me father…what he used to say about me mother." He could see she was interested, but wasn't about to pry unless he cared to share more. "He got through to me…I just never told him. Me mother died when I was young, he used to say strange things…they're starting to make sense now though." She wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep, but something was stopping her.

"What are you trying to say…too tired for your riddles." He smiled at her tired expression, knowing full well she was teasing him even in her half awake state.

This is where it seemed to suddenly get complicated. "I'm saying me father might like ye." She seemed to waken slightly and sat up studying him attentively. "I think he would like ye a great deal…probably be rather surprise ye got to me, he always said freedom was useless without someone with ye…not his exact phrasing though. He loves his little riddles and speeches. His exact words were more like 'what good is freedom if ye need to live it alone Jackie', also why I warned ye on using Jackie before." This time her attention was fully on him, lack of sleep seeming to disappear from her thoughts.

"Are you saying you want me to meet your father Jack?" This time his expression changed to one of intense consideration, finally his eyes leveled with hers.

"Possibly?" she knew her expression was confused and surprised, but the fact he opened up a bit further with her was making her feel better about their earlier fight. She was slowly forgiving his way of protecting her and realized he was still new at the whole 'love' and understanding issue. "Coarse it would be after we find whatever that books leading us to." She watched him for a few more seconds, finally nodding and snuggling back into her previous position.

"I will if you want to Jack." He smiled seeing she had easily drifted back off to sleep not long after the statement.

"I know." He finally started to doze back off again, thoughts of curses still plaguing his night.

**--Original POV--**

Slowly I rolled to face the morning, grumbling about the light and the all too amused chuckle within the cabin. "Not funny." Finally I pried my eyes open, focusing on an already dressed and active Jack. "I swear you are evil mornings…you love to see my distaste for them." In response to this obvious statement I was greeted with my violet tunic and tan pants being tossed at me rather abruptly. "Satan is alive."

"Not amusing Blair…move along, he insists we be ready to head to the island soon and Will is out doing most of my work while I focus on getting you out of bed." Elizabeth continued to rant, ignoring the extremely pleased expression on Jacks face; clearly he had decided to torture the both of us that morning.

With a curt nod Elizabeth was out of the cabin leaving me to send Jack the most contemptuous glare possible. "Enjoy the show Jack? Bloody pirate." He smirked shrugging in an attempt to act innocent. "I will have my revenge…I swear." I waved my fist warningly and only made him burst into laughter at my irritation.

"Ye are very entertaining this morning darling…see ye on deck." He offered one of his mock bows and disappeared leaving me to stare after him scornfully.

"_I swear I'm going to toss him overboard one of these mornings."_ Tiredly I climb from bed going about my usual morning routine, muttering about Jack in a rather unkindly way until I opened the cabin door and was greeted with a grim looking gray sky. I got a sinking feeling this was going to be a long morning, and the threat of rain didn't help my mood any. Seeming to sense my sudden mood change Elizabeth appeared at my side in minutes with a kind smile, I wrinkled my nose at her amused eyes and noticed Will glancing at us with a calm almost exhausted look of his own.

I glanced back and forth debating on whether I should let my curiosity win out. "Out with it Liz." I needed to satisfy my curiosity and to distract myself from the Island of Curses in view.

Her smile faded replaced with a displeased grimace. "I hate when you do that." She peered at Will and waved him over to her side. "We have been discussing plans for Jack and your growing relationship…we just haven't entirely come up with a good resolution." I rose a brow seeing Will shrug with a forced smile, promptly replaced by a wince.

"Obviously." I smiled wryly at their indignant expressions. "Your father wouldn't have any part of it, Norrington would still have him hung…oh and Becket is still there." Before she could openly mock my sarcasm Jack was ordering the long boat ready and waving for us to join him.

"Why are we going to this island again?" we turned seeing Anna-Maria looked less than enthusiastic, and Anders appeared more alert to the island then the others.

I shrugged deciding an answer would only create more havoc then necessary. I listened to the others mutter their point of view on the stop and easily linked my arm with Jacks, seeing him tilt his head with a intent expression on his face. _"That place is going to make my day bad."_ A small twitch of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth at my discontented expression, but for once he kept his comments to himself.

In the long boat the others continued to discuss things among themselves, Anders carefully watching Jack for something. I had my suspicions Anders knew just as much as I did about the island, which meant he was waiting for the opportunity to state an opinion without our current audience. I knew Elizabeth and Will had no idea what the island was called, and watched Jack continuously wave off their questions of the island. Anna-Maria wasn't quite as easily brushed off though. Before she could state her opinion she leveled eyes with Anders and nodded in surrender. _"Those two are saving Jacks skin."_ I considered things and realized mine was technically in their hands too, I hadn't exactly told Elizabeth or Will everything I knew._"Shit…I'm becoming more pirate the longer I hang around with him."_ I leaned onto his shoulder giving him a very disgruntled look; he took notice and only smiled.

"Bloody smug pirate." I muttered ignoring the chuckle that promptly followed.

Elizabeth finally had her fill of the silence and ways around her questions. "Jack Sparrow I am warning you…

"Captain." He pointed out reflexively; I smiled slightly knowing full well she wasn't going to be happy with the correction. "Ye can continue now Lizzie."

I moved swiftly watching a hand firmly cuff Jack on the back. "Captain…" she stated mockingly. "…If that island has some sort of dangers, or curses or what not…you had better be so inclined to tell us." Her voice had the familiar venom of a threat and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of such a thing. "That goes for you also best friend." I cringed at her tone giving Jack a pleading look.

"Why do ye always think there is something bad going to happen with me on that said island out there?" I studied his expression knowing that attempting to buy time wasn't his best of ideas.

I heard Will snort in response. "Do you really care for us to list the trouble you've gotten in, and us along with it Jack?" he waited patiently for something; Jack nearly winced at his comment, but managed to keep himself indifferent.

"_Touché...nice shot Will."_ Clearly Jack was contemplating his options on the matter.I couldn't decipher what he was thinking, but when I noticed a small wane smile on his face, that's when I knew he was in for an ear full and dragging me down with him. _"Damn pirate."_ I wanted to sink into the bottom of the boat and on into the ocean then.

"I'm not sure why we have to go there. The island is called 'The Island of Curses' and because of that fact, ye will listen carefully to whatever I have to say. Blair can also answer some of the questions; she's been very helpful as of late." I recoiled hearing Elizabeth take a sharp breath.

"_I wonder if a nice swim will change his mind?"_ his gaze steadied with mine a small brief smirk lingering there as if daring me to do exactly what was on my mind.

"Blair…we really need to discuss your late night activities." Will sounded more threatening than Elizabeth did; it was rather unnerving when I thought about it.

I couldn't help myself when a thought seemed to come to mind. "Which ones Will?" I turned facing the couple a twinkle of daring within my gaze. "The ones where Jack and I…

"Do shut up hell spawn." Elizabeth snapped cupping my mouth before I could finish my embarrassing speech. "Point taken…you are still in trouble." She smiled forcefully with a dark glint hidden in her gaze; I knew I was now in more trouble than Jack himself.


	48. Chapter 48: Island Of Curses

_**AN:** I'm still working on this story, its taking longer than I expected because I keep coming to places where I get stuck. I'm working on another fanfiction in hopes of getting new ideas for this. I'm trying but I've learned that if I force something it won't work so please bear with me all my loyal readers, reviewers, watchers etc. I promise I will get this completed it's just taking longer than planned._

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Island Of Curses**

I surrendered momentarily feeling oddly proud, even if it got me in more trouble than necessary. I glanced up when an arm firmly wrapped around my shoulders and noticed Jack was trying hard not to laugh, apparently he seen just how red the pair had gotten. _"Princess Pirate."_ Instead of being worried what Elizabeth would do to me eventually, I took in the fact I had gotten us both out of trouble for the moment and glanced ahead at the island. I suddenly felt anxious, how many curses could that island have and how were we to deal with them all anyway?

_Thump_

I suddenly disliked the sound of the longboat scraping sand; I ignored the sudden movement around me and the insistent tug on my arm._"Curses."_ I couldn't shake that one word from my thoughts and clearly I wasn't the only one hesitating. Elizabeth stood eyeing me wearily seeing Jack struggling to tug me from my stupor within the boat. I planted myself firmly in the boat giving him a look that I hoped resembled something along the lines of 'dangerous'. He finally relented watching Anders lead the others aside for the moment and returned his attention to my stubbornness.

"Ye can't stay here alone." I knew that and very much had a snappy come back in mind, but my mouth didn't want to work. "Do I have to haul ye out of there in a decisively none persuasive manner…ye probably be kicking and screaming Blair." I wanted to react, but for some reason I had it in my mind that I would win this one.

"You even think about it Jack and you will not like the outcome." My tone was sharp, but his expression seemed to state to the contrary. "Curses…does that mean anything?" he shrugged in response hands moving in a careless manner.

"Ye trying to convince yerself or me?" I felt confused at his reasoning and studied him intently. "Ye know me well enough to guess that pouting, and being stubborn…

"Isn't getting me anywhere…do I look like I care?" I harrumphed crossing my arms irritably. "I'm not doing anything…you don't know any more about this place than before, and that book could have been just something to distract you with…probably nothing to do with this island." I disagreeably muttered a few less than pleasant words, before seeing his expression turn from a slight annoyed one to amusement.

"Ye trying to talk yerself out of going into the unknown or me?" I hated that silver tongue of his sometimes. "Ye know it isn't working…come on." He leaned down gently catching my wrist and attempted to tug me from the longboat again. "Have it yer way."

I wrenched my wrist free knowing that tone far too well and slid back farther into the longboat. "Don't you dare Jack Sparrow." I hissed venomously, he stopped titling his head inquiringly at my tone.

"Dare what?" He questioned sounding innocent seeing the others studying the situation curiously from the short distance they were waiting outside the entrance into the island foliage.

I didn't get a chance to retort; I had seen it coming but didn't react fast enough. One hand firmly locked around my wrist and in my attempt to squirm loose he easily hauled me from the boat and over his shoulder. I spat a few less then pleasant warnings, but he still got his way. I was now out of the boat and draped reluctantly over his shoulder, ready to face the island of curses. _"Damn, damn, and more damn."_ Elizabeth wise to my warning look covered her mouth lowering her eyes intently to the ground. Will bit his cheek to keep from commenting and Anna-Maria exchanged weary glances with Anders.

"This way." I finally found myself planted on my feet, but his hand was still firmly locked around my wrist pulling me along into the wrathful looking greenery around us. "Ye keep close."

"_Why can't I win?"_ Elizabeth kept chewing her lip trying to keep herself from outright laughing at me, but Will wasn't quite as cooperative and managed a brief chuckle before squelching it in favor of his well being. I sent him one of my more or less deadly looks, promptly cutting off any further giggles not in my favor.

Walking for nearly an hour made me start to relax, nothing had happened out of the ordinary in the last hour which had me doubting the curses in the first place. Elizabeth stumbled rather ungracefully to the ground a few times, but nothing else seemed to happen out of the usual. We come to a small flowing river and took a short rest; I couldn't understand why Jack didn't keep going though. None of us were overly tired but something in those dark brown eyes stated something was amiss; it strangely disturbed me to know he was lost in such intense thought. He was never that intense in thought unless something was wrong, or important. I got the sinking feeling the later of the two was the problem, it was something extremely important, and unfortunately was also something wrong.

I watched the others continue to discuss various things and decided it was time to find out what we were in for next. I ignored the others and walked quietly over to Jacks side flopping on the mossy ground near the riverbank; he glanced up briefly but returned his attention to the river ahead of us. It struck me as strange that being on an island of curses nothing had happened yet, granted I wasn't exactly looking forward to something actually doing so, but it was still odd.

"Ever inquisitive?" I wrinkled my nose in an indignant sort of way; I wasn't amused with his smug tone.

"You are not amusing." I still hadn't forgiven his little haul me out of the boat like a caveman incident from earlier either. "I know that look…now what is going to go wrong?" it was strange to hear the almost sure tone in my voice.

Instead of being defensive his expression turned almost solemn. "Not entirely sure…thinking about it still." I felt like rolling up into a little ball and hiding under the nearest rock, that was not what I had wanted to hear. I wanted his ever sure smugness to kick in instead. "Ye alright love?"

"Not really…I think I like it when your ego gets in the way." I coiled around my knees staring at the rushing liquid before us and groaned miserably. "One of the curses has something to do with the river doesn't it?" his eyes lingered on the water for a few minutes before nodding.

"Aye." He sighed lost back in his own thoughts, after a few minutes of silence he again turned seeing I was tucked into a tiny ball of sorts. "Yer not at all confident in this adventure are ye?" it caught me a bit off guard, but I realized he was right.

Whatever confidence I had gained meeting him and surviving demons, death, and other issues at hand; had faded considerably at the moment. "Kind of…I just don't like the idea of fighting off curses…"I paused staring hard at the water. "…we can't' see?" the last part of the sentence hadn't meant to be a question, but the water seemed to take on a shape of sorts before fading back to a stream.

His brow quirked staring hard at the water, he had also seen the strange shape within the water and cautiously leaned forward. _"This reminds me of a horror movie."_ I considered what usually happened when ones curiosity would get out of hand near water with creatures hidden in their depths, I reached out catching hold of his jacket indicating I didn't like his position so close to the unknown.

We both jumped back the minute the strange shape took form again and attempted to catch at his somewhat exposed wrist. "Water spirits." He stated almost with a wince, he didn't look at all pleased at this sudden new dilemma. "Back!" He jerked back hauling me with him the minute a definite human like form reached from the water banks attempting to pull us both in.

"_I thought mermaids tried to…water spirits?"_ I turned a questioning gaze on him, but he was already on his feet and tugging me to mine. He refused to say anymore on the subject and went over to the others quickly motioning something to Anders, which clearly he understood more then I did. Anders hauled Elizabeth and Anna-Maria away from the waters edge, where they had attempted a water war with Will for amusement. Will scrambled after seeing Anders's reaction. It wasn't too fast either, because soon after the form again lifted from the water and disappeared back within the roaring flow.

"What was that Jack?" Elizabeth instantly turned to face him, fury and concern etched in her once soft face.

"Water spirit." Anders answered for him, watching the shallow water for signs of another attack. "Part of the curses I be willing to guess?" Jack nodded the confirmation and steadied his gaze with the river.

I could see the scathing look Elizabeth shot Jacks way, when her wrath turned on me though I raised my hands in defense and studied the river wearily. I was still mulling over the whole water spirits theory when again the strange form appeared in the water, I watched the strange almost human figure flowing there for a moment and then winced when a wave of water came rushing over all of us in an icy sheet.

"OH!" Yelled Elizabeth miserably before staring around at the rest of us and wringing out her clothing. "Spiteful things." She grumbled clearly perturbed by the recent attack on them.

"Yer lucky they haven't drowned us yet." Jack smiled wryly before wringing out his own clothing.

I glanced back and forth between the others. "They're trying." I felt like a drowned rodent, allowing myself to drip and glare at the creature as it rose again. "Not again." I ducked around behind Jack and waited for another wave of icy water, which was more pronounced than the first. "Spiteful doesn't cover it Liz." I squished back into the open wondering why I expected to stay dry behind Jack.

"Where's Anna?" I glanced at Will and then saw she was nowhere to be seen.

"There!" Elizabeth yelled watching Anders hurriedly rush to the edge of the river and yank the woman out of harms way.

After choking up a few lungs full of water Anna-Maria managed her thanks and gave the creature a murderous look. "This is not working out." Jack glanced at me with a knowing expression on his face and again we all dodge back out of harms way, again becoming soaked in the process. "Determined thing." I snapped with a false forced smile, I wanted a nice blizzard to freeze the creature with right then, so I could shatter it to pieces.

"We aren't going to get through that way Jack." Anders had a feeling he had more tricks up his sleeve and noticed a discouraged sort of expression cloud his normally confident features.

Instead of arguing with the obvious Jack led us back into the foliage and further down a rather sticky path, which consisted of more vines and roots then I cared to admit too. By the time we managed to find a clearing all of us were exhausted, dirty and very uncomfortable due to having to air dry. I was extremely cross by then and felt like popping the first person that got in my way, the others appeared in far less pleasant moods and Jack was just leaning against a tree off in his own thoughts. I had to wonder what else lived on this island and how well he planned this little misadventure out. I hadn't finished translating the runes, but we both concluded they had nothing to do with the islands as of the moment, which led us into our current situation. I glowered for several minutes at the caked dirt on my shoes and pants; finally I relented and observed the others.

Elizabeth was irritably attempting to detangle weeds, sticks, and vines from her hair, honey eyes furious. Will was carefully maneuvering things from his cloths and boots, while Anders and Anna-Maria seemed lost in their own activities of getting out of this whole mess in the first place. Huffily Elizabeth tossed aside another twig and leveled her gaze warningly with mine, before she could ask me the question burning in her eyes I climb to my feet and basically run to Jacks side. I didn't feel like arguing with her, we seemed to do it far too often now.

He didn't even acknowledge my presence when I joined him; he was far off in his own thoughts. I ignored the muttered complaints from Elizabeth and gently pulled a vine out of his hair watching him jump in surprise at the sudden action.

"Elizabeth is going to kill us both." A small twinkle of mischief returned to those dark eyes and a small smile curved at the corner of his mouth. "It's not funny…she's got a wig of twigs and vines right now…I may have to start calling her twiggy." It was unexpected but the imagery was too much and both of us got a small chuckle out of it.

Again the air seemed to somber and his expression again changed to one of contemplation. "We're literally surrounded by curses…I have yet to navigate around them." I didn't like the sounds of that. "The water spirit was the least dangerous of them…" he thought about what happened earlier and frowned. "…then again, she wasn't the easiest to deal with." He appeared to be rejecting one idea after another, and was growing more and more frustrated judging by the disillusioned mutters coming from him.

I wanted to say something helpful, anything really but I kept coming up with nothing. "I don't have anything of use to help or say either…great help I am." I was disappointed in myself, usually I felt useful around him but at the moment I felt helpless and really didn't appreciate the feeling in the least.

**--Jack's POV--**

Momentarily he was distracted from the rant he was engrossed in, realizing her tone had sounded almost wounded. _"She still worries too much. I wonder if she's always worried like this?"_ he knew the only ones to answer that were in too much of a foul mood to answer such questions at the moment. He smiled slightly wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to his side, she may have been disappointed in herself at the moment, but he knew that she was clever enough to let it go eventually.

"I will think of something darling…stop yer bloody worrying so much." She gave him a displeased expression, but complied by sighing in defeat. "Water spirit at that end…I wonder if…" he stopped startling her when he disappeared over to where Anders was settled in a form of what one would presume was meditation.

Jack motioned her to remain where she was with a gentle wave of his hands and poked curiously at Anders. A large hand reached out catching his wrist and he found himself rather bluntly flat on the ground with a sharp groan. A slow knowing smile played across Anders's face hearing Jack ranting.

"That was considerably unnecessary and painful mate." Jack scowled at him for several moments, and then sat up flinching at the newfound sore spots he had acquired. "I have a few questions to ask about the other curses, ye maybe me best way to get answers." Anders quirked a brow with an amused air and noticed Jack send him a warning look.

**--Original POV--**

Unfortunately being left behind left me open to Elizabeth's interrogational standings, leaving me on my own to face her wrath. She took the opportunity also and was immediately at my side, her hand firmly planted on my arm preventing my retreat.

I recoiled wishing I was with Jack and figuring out what he was up to. "You have a lot of questions to answer…" she paused eyeing the pair talking in the distance. "…and none of your coy smart ass remarks about your private life with that bloody pirate." She warned her honey eyes daring me to do something stupid.

I met her gaze with consideration. "What type of questions?" she rose a brow her face softening at the nervous tone in my voice. "There's only so many I can…" I paused biting my lip, what I planned to say next would probably get me in some major trouble with her. "…and will answer. I keep my promises to everyone and you know very well…

"That if he asked you to keep it to yourself…I have no hope of getting any answers." Elizabeth finished for me with a huff. "Did I ever tell you that noble streak of yours is exasperating?" there was only a hint of humor within her tone; the rest was pure frustration at me in general. "At least answer me this…if you can. Why are we on this bloody island full of curses anyway?" her eyes rested on my crossed arms, her brow furrowing realizing I had no idea anymore then she did. "That man is an insufferable pirate."

"I know…but I'm the one in love with him, so only I get to complain." Elizabeth snorted with contempt at this statement, but the smile on her face was giving her away. "Liz…does anyone know anything about Jacks past?" I wasn't about to ask her anything about his father, or Becket, that would be betraying his trust within me.

Elizabeth mused this over, her expression one of intent thought. "Not that I know of…maybe Gibbs, or Anders." She shrugged seeing Will struggling with something entangled around his leg and coat. "This has been an enlightening, and useless confrontation…you are my dearest friend, but I detest that pirate right now…I'm going to help Will." Before she continued into her rant further, Will managed to fall backwards with less grace than even I could manage.

She was gone within minutes leaving me to study the interaction between Jack and Anders. Clearly what they were discussing wasn't pleasing either party in the least, and Jack appeared more frustrated than before. Anders finally rose a hand to silence him from what I could see, said something that apparently was good enough and walked off to talk with the others. Jack casually walked over to me with an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Didn't go well?" The sarcasm in his face answered that rather abruptly. "Do I want to know?" I had this sinking feeling that he would tell me whether I wanted or needed to know anyway.

Jack shrugged a smirk slowly crossing his face. "We're going back to deal with the water spirit…his way." He said the last part with contempt, clearly Anders had a plan he wasn't happy with. "What he and I disagreed on was the circumstances to his plan…we need someone to walk into the water spirits grasp…Lizzie and Will won't deal with him, and Anna-Maria already was ruled out due to what happened…I am not…

"Do you honestly think you can stop Anders from doing what he has in mind?" I was amused by the friction between the good friends now, and the dropped hints weren't exactly registering with me at the moment.

"No." He stated flatly with a dark expression clouding his face. "Can ye?" this time the smirk was half shown, and faded quickly with the realization slowly showing on my face.

I groaned muttering a few feeble curses and glared furiously at Anders in the distance. "His plan is all wet. Bloody voodoo pirate." I stomped childishly seeing Will and Elizabeth both argue with him for a total of ten seconds before something seemed to change their minds.

"Aye…and he knows very well it will be the first time he's ever had to fear me." He stated with an eerie threatening tone, I felt goose bumps slip up my arms at the remark. "Ready to face the water love?"

"Do I get a choice?" I frowned seeing Anders start toward us with the others reluctantly following, Elizabeth looked defeated and Will looked murderous. "Oh come on…its not like I didn't see this would eventually happen…too nice remember." Elizabeth didn't like the humor within my voice and smacked my arm rather sharply. "Ow…careful Liz…I hit harder." She mocked me waving me off like some insect.

Anders put a strong hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly. "Ye trust I'll keep ye safe then lass?"

I smiled slightly with a light nod. "Yeah…because if you don't…" I smiled wryly. "Jack won't be the only one lining up to take your hide." With that his hand dropped to his side and an amused sort of scowl crossed his face, deep down he knew I trusted him far more than Jack would have welcomed.

Will allowed the briefest of smirks knowing how right I really was; clearly Anders had underestimated the situation. Elizabeth hoped this plan was in our favor, because if it wasn't she was going to take Jacks pistol and put a bullet between Anders eyes. He was scary as all hell and strong, but she was much worse when it come to those she cared about.

Again we made our way through the foliage, Elizabeth again becoming twiggy along with the rest of us. I think I fell on my face at least twice, while avoiding roots, holes and whatever else graced out path. Jack got his enjoyment at my expense of coarse with a few interesting suggestions on how he could make me feel better, after we sorted through the island of curses. Anders seemed to have developed a twitch since his brilliant suggestion of using me as bait, which was a great consolation considering what I was going through to get back to a worse situation.

Once the familiar river was in sight I froze deciding I wasn't ready to attempt to avoid drowning. "Anders…" he glanced at me seeing the hesitation within my expression. "…you had better get me out of this or I swear I will haunt your ass for the rest of your miserable life." Apparently the warning in my voice was making him reconsider, but only briefly.

"Aye…I figured that…but I think it will be me afterlife lass." Anders noticed the water spirit had again appeared at the sign of new sound within her area. "These four will have me dead long before ye can haunt me." I quirked a brow seeing Anna-Maria nod in agreement with him, for the first time her dark gaze wasn't friendly toward him.

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better?"_ I wondered glancing over at the water and cringing at the idea of getting wet all over again, or worse. Deciding it was wise to get it over with I had a brilliant idea, which would probably not work out in my favor. Seeing Anders ready I nodded running full speed aiming to jump across the river, I didn't want to deal with that spirit and was hoping luck would work. _"Shit."_ I felt my path blocked with a wall of water and was under before I could react.

I felt my lungs starting to burn and sputtered slightly, aiming for the surface. No matter what I tried though I found myself continuously pulled underwater, the pain in my chest was becoming hard to deal with and spots were starting to mess with my vision. I heard sounds above and noticed a hand reaching into the water, but slowly I was feeling faint.

**--Others POV--**

"ANDERS DO BLOODY SOMETHING!" Yelled Elizabeth watching Blair slowly loosing the battle against the water spirit.

Jack, Will and Anna-Maria were trying to help, while the water spirit finally surrendered to whatever spell Anders had used to stop her. She was now fading into a mist like cloud screeching all the while. It had taken longer than he had expected and now Anders was sure he would be next to go, if he didn't get Blair to safety soon.

Finally Anders managed a hold on her and hauled her from the water, watching her start sputtering alive, coughing up water and gagging herself to tears. Finally she managed to breath and landed on her back with a groan. She hadn't liked the plan and was now thoroughly wishing she had clobbered Anders with a large weapon of sorts.

**--Original POV--**

I managed to lift my head up and sent him a scathing look. "Anders…sometimes I greatly dislike you." I flopped back down coughing some more and focusing on a set of dark eyes examining me carefully. "I'm fine Jack…Liz do not kill him." I noticed her aiming to get her hands on a pistol and go after Anders. "It worked, I'm fine…Anders gets to live…for now." I made sure I put a warning in the last part of that, I would have preferred not to come near to death in the process of his stupid plan.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" Elizabeth gave me a look of contempt and escorted herself over to Will breathing in relief at the familiar sarcasm I was offering. "Anders…do not do that again. If anything had happened I would have…

"Lizzie…not now." Jack could tell I was starting to get tired of hearing the threats and was now regaining a bit of strength to focus on that around me.

I finally met those concerned dark eyes and smiled. "I don't like water…unless I'm on a solid floating object." I added noting a smirk slip across his face and rolling my eyes at the familiar smugness of it. "What's next?" it wasn't like I really wanted to know, but I was growing a bit tired of Elizabeth's now barely audible rants.

He lifted me to my feet before anyone could suggest they turn back and glanced ahead within a very thick looking part of foliage, I didn't like his thoughtful look and wondered what we were about to get into this time. _"I don't have the energy for this."_ He grasped my hand and easily tugged me along beside him, something telling me we were far from done with the threats on the 'Island of Curses' and Anders's twitchy behavior wasn't a comfort either.

Half the afternoon later which is what it took for us to get through the mess of weeds defined as a forest; I gave up and flopped among the ground causing Jack to stumble to my side. I made it a point that I wasn't happy and wanted to remind him he wasn't forgiven for coming into this mess without better information. Elizabeth now resembled a tree herself, carefully picking around the mass of twigs, leaves, and other debris among her now wild brown-blonde hair. Will was breathing heavily while focusing on his own tangled mess of vines and twigs wrapped around his hair and clothes. Anders and Anna-Maria were too occupied waiting for something to attack us to really pay their own twig infested persons any mind. I winced managing to detangle one heck of a thorny branch from my hair before elbowing Jack rather irritably; I only received a chuckle for the trouble seeing he was focused on the foliage around us.

"How much longer Jack…I'm growing far too tired for your antics andhers." Elizabeth made it a point to give me a sour look before I started to protest, feeling a hand easily clamp across my lips stifling my retort.

I tilted my head to meet Jack's expression seeing his eyes were giving me a warning, before his hand easily lowered and he cocked his head listening intently. Will covered Elizabeth's mouth immediately after hearing the steady drumming sounds coming from within the forest around us. _"Bloody hell…better not be cannibals."_ He cringed internally at memories he wished forgotten before meeting my gaze with one of weariness.

"What is it?" I whispered softly leaning near his ear so Elizabeth and the others didn't get to verbally curious.

He shrugged carefully avoiding my gaze before realizing he wasn't off the hook that easily. "I'm not sure…I just know what I don't want it to be." His voice was soft with a familiar nervousness within the tone and very tiredly I remembered a cannibal incident from the second movie in my time, giving Elizabeth a dark look over my shoulder when she started to talk. "Ye know what I'm thinking?"

I nodded wishing I was clueless thanks to the imagery coming to mind over what could happen if he was right. "Unfortunately…we could resort to giving them Liz." I offered with a cheeky grin that got a smirk from him, before we were on our feet hearing the sounds getting closer.

Jack motioned for us to climb up a tree, kindly assisting me with a firm shove from his hands before clambering up beside me. I was stuck in between the man I loved and my rather irritated best friend, this was not working out in my favor this day and I was wishing we were still on the Black Pearl. _"I swear Elizabeth will find a way to kill us both after this."_ I could feel her honey colored eyes lingering on me with frustration and a sort of curious fear, she had an idea of what was going on I could tell by her expression. She was nervously biting her lip, eyes widening as the sounds grew closer.

_CRACK_

Jack jerked sharply to the sound and swore seeing Anna-Maria nearly fall and sighed in relief when beefy hands caught her around the waist pulling her to Anders's side. I glanced over seeing she was safe, but got the sinking feeling that would not be the last 'crack' sound we heard if we didn't shift our weight about the small tree better.

_CRACK_

"I hate being right." I groaned landing hard beside a startled sounding Jack, seeing his hands shoot up immediately due to the sharp spear pointed level with his nose. "Crap." I managed with a thick amount of sarcasm glancing up at the dark skinned natives with several sharp spears aimed at us, and many white tribal markings covering their torsos.

I could sense the others hesitating in helping us because obviously all of us getting caught would not be a good thing. I glanced up hearing Jack's soft voice and realized he was attempting to talk with them in one of the many languages he had clearly learned, which naturally came as no shock.

"Este hombre blanco se parece ser un pedacito apagado" ("This white man seems to be a bit off.)" I glanced up at the familiar language seeing Jack too freeze in his various different tongues.

"Spanish?" I let it slip before thinking about the situation we were currently in.

"Pienso que la muchacha allí nos entiende." ("I think the girl there understands us.") Jack glanced down at me offering me a hand to my feet, but the spears refused to leave us in peace making us both nervous. "¿Cualquiera de usted entiende nuestra lengua¿Por qué es usted aquí en nuestra isla y usted está intentando conseguirse matado?" ("Do either of you understand our language? Why are you here on our island and are you trying to get yourselves killed?") Granted I had learned a bit of Spanish, French and some Latin back when I was in highschool and college, but they were going far to quickly for me to catch everything.

"Sí... un poco. ¿Usted habla inglés?" ("Yes...a little. Do you Speak English?")I wondered seeing them exchange looks with each other before eyeing us like we were going to attack them.

"Yes. We asked you if either of you understood our language, which you do and why are you here on our island and are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Stated the one with the spear closet to Jack's nose.

Jack glanced at me before deciding it was wise for him to take over due to my confusion at the moment. "Would ye mind pointing those things elsewhere mate?" the six men guarding us all turned to Jack each with a strange look of amusement.

Once the weapons were lowered Jack proceeded to explain what we were doing to the best of his ability, while I watched the six natives closely. I didn't trust them and was still weary of the whole cannibal idea whether they understood English, Spanish or any thing else; I still refused to feel safe. I heard a hesitant sound and briefly shook my head hoping Will or whoever was considering climbing down got the hint.

I felt a light tug at my hand and returned my attention to Jack; unfortunately the spears were again leveled with us. Jack gently tugged me along with our new found unfriendlies carefully making sure the others were safe from detection for the moment. I could tell he wasn't entirely sure what was going on which was certainly no comfort for me at the moment, and I was very sure Elizabeth would have his head if Willy didn't beat her to it.

**--An Hour Later--**

We both entered into a clearing which I was somewhat glad of due to the vines I was uselessly trying to get out of my hair. Jack and I were both led to a hut with barred windows and easily shoved inside two of the same men guarding the exit. Within the reed building I could see water, and noticed it was in pretty good shape considering it looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

"Why are we here?" I managed seeing Jack was currently focused on finding a way out. "I thought once we broke the language barrier we could get out of this…

"They think we're after some ancient tribal treasure of theirs…they've had many white men in the past try to thieve it from them. According to the one I conversed with they did help once, but due to how that was repaid they…

"No longer trust anyone and we're going to…" I paused seeing his dark gaze falter from mine before he returned to looking for a way out. "Jack?" I warned seeing his eyes meet mine again before he grimaced.

"We're going to meet their fire god…" he paused seeing my brow raise with question. "…the hard way I'm afraid, darling...we need to get out of here." I nodded helping him try and find a weak spot within the shack so we could escape, but with no success and it was getting toward dusk which meant we were running out of time.

After another few minutes of searching he turned to the sound of drums and winced. For the first time since I knew Captain Jack Sparrow, he was truly worried about what was going to happen. He had countless luck and survived the strangest of incidences, but now we were going to be burned alive and I didn't like the idea at all. _"I knew at one time in history they burned witches, why does it half to be literally and why me? I'm not that close to being a witch…I just dabble."_ I shook from my thoughts hearing Jack angrily curse before turning to see he was slouched against a corner, dark eyes lowered in warning slits to the dirt floor of our empty shack prison.

"Sorry about this…not how I imagined seeing where we would go with this love thing darling." I felt my lips tug into a soft smile, he was trying to make light of a very bad situation. "I hope the others got out of this better than we…" he stopped turning to the sound of several sharp bangs and seeing many of the villagers disappear by the bars of our prison.

I glanced out the barred window feeling him slip up beside me his hand easily wrapping around my waist and glancing out with me. "I think they got out…but are they about to join us?" I felt my heart quicken at the possibility of escaping this nightmare.

_CRACK_

Jack turned to the sound pulling me away from part of the wall that had just been busted through. "I swear they had better be safe or that bloody pirate is going…

"LIZ!" I managed in a soft high voice seeing honey eyes immediately turn to Jack and myself huddled in the corner.

"Glad to see ye for once Lizzie." He smirked showing a familiar gold laced smile at the dark scowl on her face. "Whelp?" Will gave him a scowl for the comment sighing in relief that we were both still alright.

"This isn helpin us get them out of this mess." Anna-Maria managed before hauling the Turner's from view and offering her small grin seeing two large hands easily rip off more of the house.

I followed Jack quickly out of our prison seeing Anders easily brushing off his hands and glanced around at the fires overtaking the village huts and people running about in a chaotic fashion. _"Only something pirates could accomplish."_ I started to follow the others toward the jungle in our exit, before freezing at the sound of a child crying from somewhere off to my right. Within one of the near collapsing shacks was a kid no more than six or eight and she wasn't getting out without help. The chaos was evident she would be a casualty even if it wasn't intentional.

**--Jack's POV--**

Jack noted Blair's hesitation and saw her problem. "Love please don't…" she was gone before he could finish the warning, disappearing toward the flaming hut and screaming kid. "…do anything bloody stupid." He groaned seeing the others halt outside the jungle and waving them down. "That woman is going to be the death of me." He waved the others on taking off after her.

**--Original POV--**

"_I know Jack, but she's a kid."_ I knew that warning well, but kept running across the beaten earth and dead jungle foliage toward the crying child. I hesitated staring at the high flames and knew that this wasn't going to be a good idea, but her cries weren't helping me change my mind either. I met the soft tear stained face of a little girl with hair hanging in wild waves and saw her stop crying with her arms reaching out.

"¡Ayúdeme por favor!" ("Help me please!")I listened to the soft cry for help, recognizing the cry with my brief knowledge and sighed gloomily.

"_Not only will Liz and Will kill me, I get the feeling I won't get away from Jack's wrath either."_ I ignored the hot flames around me and reached in through the doorway with effort I managed to yank her over the hot flames startled when she wrapped her arms around me in a choking grip. I struggled to get away from the doorway with little assistance from my new necklace and wondered if we were both going to get buried within the very near collapsing flaming hut.

"Ye never listen." I felt strong arms around me, before being hauled from the flames and watching the house finally fall in a furious flame around me. "I said not to do anything stupid." He scolded seeing me turn and give him a relieved look.

I met those dark eyes and saw the visible worry and relief in the warm gaze. "I couldn't let her die…she's a kid. Besides someone keeps reminding me I'm too nice for my own good." I watched the small girl detach herself from me before she run full tilt to the now starting to return villagers. "Shit."

"Aye…nice term." He grabbed my arm and we both started to run for it.

I didn't argue with the insistent grasp on my arm or look back. I knew just as well as the man hauling me to safety that they would still not trust us and we would end up a pyre torch in the long run. One act of kindness can do many things, but in this case it wouldn't help either of us. It wasn't long before we were following the others through the thick undergrowth and managing to become twig monsters again, unfortunately at the end of our ordeal my natural grace kicked in and I fell face first at the foot of another river. Elizabeth somehow found my feet and landed on top with a startled groan of protest from herself and me.

I muttered a few choice curses before feeling fingers tweak my nose. "Natural grace again Blair?" I batted away her hand.

"Get off Elizabeth Melody Turner." I warned my voice far from amused at her poking fun at my klutzy nature. "It wasn't my fault…Jacks a bad navigator." I grinned up at the offended sounding snort and saw Jack retract his offered hand quirking a brow. "You were supposed to catch me Jack…you missed." I pointed out seeing him wave his hands in a familiar way, before watching Will pull Elizabeth to her feet and reaching down lifting me to mine.

He leaned in with an amused spark in his warm gaze. "I don't miss when it actually counts though love." I could feel the blush already trailing across my neck; I also heard Elizabeth let out a startled sound before she retreated behind Will.

I gave Jack a look that clearly stated 'you're dead meat' which he promptly offered his famous mock bow and retreated to a nearby stump to gather his thoughts. "Anders…where are we according to what we discussed?" I gave them both a look seeing Jack realize his mistake and close his eyes briefly, before refocusing on the problem at hand.

"Near the cliffs." Anders cautiously glanced between the pair and realized Jack was hiding more from her than he should have been, something was clearly wrong with this whole mission.

Jack again nodded going off into his own thoughts, eyes drifting close and hand clasping his chin in thought. Elizabeth and the others went about discussing Jack and my problem leaving me to scrutinize him. I trusted him with my life and loved him, but he was hiding something from me. Anders could sense the tension I could see it in his gaze, clearly he didn't agree with how this was going so why did I feel so angry. Of their own accord my feet led me over to Jack and without considering how he would react my hand was going for him.

I felt his grasp catch my wrist long before my fingers ever slapped against his face. "I had a feeling that would be coming eventually." I felt the anger within me for some reason and I hated it, but why did it actually bother me so much. It wasn't the first time he had hidden things from me. "Once yer done trying to take off me head…I will explain a bit." He offered seeing my gaze hardening at the 'if' type tone within his voice.

"I know that tone Jack…it's not the opportune moment and you're trying to avoid me smacking you. Clearly you accomplished one of those factors." I felt his grasp relent and lowered my arm, but he was clever enough to watch me for another attack. "What is going on?" it wasn't going to get me anywhere, but bluntness always seemed to work far better with him than dancing around things.

That ever endearing smirk formed but quickly faded at the un-amused look on my face. I wanted to be close to him, I wanted to know what it was he was doing traipsing around an island without a clue of what could happen, other than a few hints here and there. I had seen him troubled before but the now almost unnerving frown seemed far worse than those moments still in my memory.

Those hurt eyes were hard for him to deal with and he didn't like the hardened expression on my face. _"I trust ye."_ The words echoed in his thoughts, but he still couldn't figure out why he didn't tell me what was troubling him, why our next stop would be so hard after dealing with a mess of curses. According to what he had figured out with my help there was a stop they had to take before he dared to face the island they needed to go on next. He needed their help as much as he hated to admit it and that would entail talking to someone he hadn't spoken too since his rescue, since Elizabeth and Will learned about his standings and what he really was within the pirate world. It wasn't just luck keeping him safe; he had a lot of help with that aspect and found himself at times wishing it wasn't the truth.

"There's an island that we will be going to. This island has the needed map and I have to get help to get there. Dexter has Becket, Norrington and the royal Navy on his side at the moment. It doesn't matter if the East India Trading Company is still under Becket's command; they are still under investigation with everything. Careful is necessary in this instance." He saw my eyes meet his confused by how he was avoiding something and trying to explain the issue at once.

I wondered who he was stating would help us; he was definitely worried about something. "Who is supposed to help and what has you so…not you?" I managed before watching his eyes close in a defeated way.

"Can I hold off on that when we're less…" He waved his hands around at the friends with them. "…I will tell ye later in me cabin." He stated softly seeing her glance over at Elizabeth and the others before meeting those dark pools and nodding in agreement.

"Alright Jack." I said so softly he wasn't sure if we were in good or bad terms now that part of the secret was out in the open. _"He's truly worried about getting this help…what cost is it to him?"_ I wondered before following him over to the others and wishing this was our last problem for the day.

"Villagers that love their fire god and water spirits…please don't tell me anymore Jack." Elizabeth's warning tone made me hesitate before I walked over placing a hand on her shoulder and saw her head tilt a nervous habit of her biting her lip in worry.

She knew I had something in my thoughts; unfortunately Elizabeth knew how to read me far too well and was clearly worried about this whole incident. "Will take care of her cuts." Will glanced at his wife seeing a few gashes along her face and nodded proceeding to clean them with the small satchel of first aid supplies we had with us. "Anders plan out next course of action…those cliffs will have a lot of unknown factors. Anna…I need ye to do whatever is necessary to make our camp here safe. I know ye have a lot of tricks up yer sleeves." She nodded affirmative and offered me her hand; apparently I was to assist her.

A few minutes later Elizabeth was helping us set up rather interesting elaborate booby traps throughout the area, I was very surprised how skilled Anna-Maria was with this and found myself feeling sorry for whoever crossed any of them. Elizabeth activated one by accident and glanced down at Anna and I with a rather grumpy expression, Anna easily helped her back to the ground and reset the trap. Once things seemed to be set and ready to go Anna was over assisting Anders where she could while Elizabeth went back to discussing our mess with Will. I could tell they were discussing more than that though apparently their conversation had returned to Jacks and my rather interesting relationship and how to work it around Port Royal.

I felt my thoughts drift to those concerns around us. Not only was there the royal navy, Port Royal, and Dexter chasing us, I wasn't so sure that, that would be the last of our problems. I wanted nothing more than to be with Jack but who would be hurting through this process? It was strange getting my wish and wondering if it was hurting others at the same time. I felt a hand gently grasp my shoulder and jumped slightly before glancing over at familiar ringed fingers and meeting inquisitive dark eyes. _"He sees I'm worried about something other than this."_ At that point all I wanted to do was go to sleep, anything was better compared to the recent hectic events wrapping around my mind.

"Ye worry too much love…this time I can see it clearly." Against my better judgment I felt a smile tug at my lips. "Stop worrying…everything works out if it's meant to. Even that cackling menace Tia Dalma can't stop destiny." He smirked at the irritated look on my face and knew he hit on a sensitive note. "Ye still don't like her?"

I considered how one minute I thought she was pretty good and the next she completely turned to an irritating menace in my eyes. "Nope…not really." He stepped away clearly interested in what Anders was working on, which left me again to ponder darker thoughts.

**--Morning--**

Reluctantly I opened my eyes to harsh light seeing a familiar grin, before pulling Jacks hat down. "Liz?" I grumped feeling a hand flop across my face and brushing it off.

"Hmm?" reluctantly Elizabeth opened her eyes seeing we were all cluttered together in one tangled tired heap; it had been for warmth and safety according to Jack. "Oh…sorry." She apologized sitting up hearing Will groan in protest at the sudden movement.

"The Cliffs are our last stop and then back to the Pearl." I felt Jack move and found myself meeting the ground with a tired curse. "Love…wake up." Reluctantly I met those amused dark eyes and accepted the offered had.

"I hate you." I winced feeling Elizabeth crash into me in her efforts to get up. "Ow."

"Sorry." Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair and cursed at the twigs she managed to pull out. "After this I need a bath…ocean cold or not." She was miffed and clearly the bad nights sleep was working full time now.

I nodded agreeing with her, clearly Elizabeth, Anna, and I were left to wake while the men decided to go gather their wits about them. "I be thinkin…Jack be dafter than usual." I turned to Anna-Maria wondering what ever gaze he such a notion.

"Really? I thought the fire loving villagers…

"And water spirits were all part of the big event." Elizabeth cut me off sarcasm dripping in her cranky voice.

"Ladies!" Will was no in the middle of us with a strange expression meaning he was probably reconsidering his efforts. "Let us all take care of our issues on the ship…right now we need to deal with a lot of cliffs." He scratched the back of his neck when Elizabeth offered him a scowl.

I smirked seeing Will had just dug himself into an interesting mess, before allowing my gaze to turn to Jack. He was still acting strange, at least more so than usual and I couldn't shake the feeling he was actually afraid of something. Before any more argument broke out between any of us Will and Anders both attempted to keep the peace. It was strange that I appeared more agreeable then Anna-Maria or Elizabeth; usually I was the menace in the morning. Clearly both were uncomfortable with twigs and vines clawing at them constantly, being attacked by angry fire worshipping villagers, the occasional water spirit, but this whole thing could have been worse.

"_It will get worse…in Port Royal you are going to have to sneak around with Jack again. Beckett is out to get him, Norrington isn't much better and Liz's father is going to throttle you."_ I didn't need any more pleasant thoughts that morning, sarcasm was already a prominent warning that I hadn't slept well at all. I glanced up feeling a hand rest on my shoulder and noticed Jack quirk his brow at my unpleasant look.

"Don't ask…I may bite off your head this morning. I'm cranky." It was a fair warning; he had witnessed my temper enough to know better than to argue. "Do we have to climb up or down?" it wasn't like I wanted an answer, or wanted to know what lay within the cliffs were heading for.

"Not sure yet love." I ducked a tree branch that nearly smacked me in the face before stifling laughter at Will's irritated groan. "Watch it!" we all scattered in various directions when several logs seemed to come for several directions at once.

Three splintered hitting each other and two just missed Elizabeth and Anna-Maria's heads. The rest had nearly collided with the rest of us, but somehow we all survived. I cringed seeing all glares aimed our way and again wondered why I had allowed him to put this blame on me. I shrugged making sure I elbowed Jack on my way past before navigating around the logs only to fall over my own feet with a thump.

"_Just my luck."_ Nettled, frustrated with lack of knowledge and whatever else decided to go wrong I got to my feet and turned my dark glare on Jack. "Not a word." I could already see his smirk and knew my fall was the entertainment for the morning. "Liz…stop laughing." I heard her slap her hand over her mouth before being lifted to my feet.

"Ye need to mind those hidden traps darling, we're nearer to the cliffs and…

_WHIP_

We all observed Jack hang around after finding one of the traps himself; he thought of something clever but sighed and waved his hand in an expectant fashion. "You were saying Jack?" Will eyed the vine holding him upside down, before cutting it.

_THUD_

"Was that necessary whelp?" Jack sat up painfully rubbing his shoulder and head from his abrupt landing.

"Probably not…" I glanced up seeing the trees were starting to move and the sky was starting to get overcast. "…damn." I helped Jack to his feet glancing at the others in a nervous fashion.

"Climbing up or down rain is not going to be beneficiary to this situation Jack." Will met those dark eyes and could see Jack was calculating different ideas.

"I don't want to get wet again." Was all Elizabeth and I managed before giving each other an amused smile.

"I don't care to either." Anna-Maria gave Jack one of those looks that made me wonder how long he had left to live, before a flash of lightening indicated we were running out of time.

"Where there are cliffs…we have a cave." Jack stated very sure of himself, before we continued to battler out way through the plant life on the island.

By the time we got within range of the caves we were already getting very wet, the water was pouring over us in waves and the wind wasn't helping. Elizabeth clung tighter to Will while the six of us managed to continue through toward the caves. Finally we found one to take refuge in, but it still didn't help the fact we were soaked.

I felt itchy thanks to the rain and plant life that we had again went through. A drowned rat wouldn't have felt any better than we did at the moment. I began to ring out my cloths as best as I could, watching the others repeat the action. Will took it upon himself to try and fine some debris in the cave for a fire, while Elizabeth cursed Jack to the farthest reaches of hell.

It took two hours for the storm to pass by, luckily Will had managed to find enough debris in the cave to keep a fire going and get us mostly dry. I refused to meet Jacks gaze of speak with him for the time being, Elizabeth looked about to throttle us both and I wasn't going to be first.

"Lizzie, Anna, and Blair stay here. Will and Anders come with me." Elizabeth stood abruptly in Jacks path a warning within her honey gaze. "Yes?"

I met Will's wary gaze and shrugged, I had no idea what was going on. The idea of being left behind wasn't helping Jack's case any but in truth I knew arguing wouldn't work. Anders could see Anna-Maria about to protest but carefully talked her out of it, there was more to this cliff experience than Jack was stating. _"If he gets hurt, I will double the pain."_ The thought comforted me enough to focus on getting warm by the fire, easily wringing out the last of my wet curls.

"You are not leaving us here Jack." Elizabeth crossed her arms a firm 'no way' look about her hardened expression.

Jack offered a familiar haughty look before waving his hands in a slow deliberate fashion. "I'm the Captain Lizzie…ye stay put along with them." He stepped around her in a dismissal fashion, before turning seeing I hadn't budged an inch. "I have enough to worry about without ye three getting hurt." Instead of commenting I met Elizabeth's curious gaze watching them leave the cave.

**--Jack's POV--**

Will couldn't believe what he had just heard, Jack wasn't usually the type to leave anyone behind so easily but this time he was making sure no one got hurt. He could honestly say he was seeing a side of Jack Sparrow he hadn't before and instead of being unnerving it amused him. Anders too was grinning knowingly both seeing Jack quirk a brow in their direction.

"Ye gentlemen have something ye would like to discuss?" instead of answering both shook their heads glancing ahead at the high rocky cliffs before them.

Deciphering the direction had been his most difficult issue when going over the map he had obtained within the book. Jack had yet to tell Blair about that map and knew better than to do so; after he looked at the thing he was seriously reconsidering this whole treasure hunt. The book had proven to be trouble, the map hadn't helped any, and he had half the royal navy chasing him across the oceans. A smart man would have let the treasure be, he was very smart, but his sense of freedom had always dominated that cleverness and he had always been prone to do things radically. He even admitted to himself he may be daft, but it was a pleasant form of it.

Will glanced down the rocky cliffs, the gray matter jutting out like warning knives before glancing up seeing a near smooth surface. "Up or down Jack?" he didn't like the almost amused half smile on the pirate Captains face; it always meant he would rather not know the answer.

"Straight up." Will returned his gaze to the near smooth upper surface and cringed; why when he was with Jack did things always seem to be far too complicated?

**--Original POV--**

I watched Elizabeth pace back and forth in a familiar rant fashion; it would be an understatement to say she was miffed. Anna-Maria appeared very calm easily continuing her own drying process with what was left of our fire, I had long ago felt comfortable enough to draw back and watch the flames. I allowed my eyes to go to the cave exit and hoped the others were alright.

Jack had sounded concerned with their next attempt, he was hiding something and I wouldn't get answers until he felt it necessary. It didn't mean I liked waiting around for those answers and Elizabeth's pacing was starting to make me twitch.

"Liz…please stop pacing." Honey eyes met mine with a dark look, but then a softened expression contorted her features. "Yes I'm worried too." She settled beside me slowly attempting to pull more plant life from her tangled hair. "Do you know anything about where we are going at all?" I had hoped Elizabeth would find out something from one of the crew, Ragetti and Pintel could never keep a secret.

Elizabeth shook her head seeing Anna-Maria shrug also having no ideas. The three of us drew our swords hearing rocks sliding outside where the men had gone. "Ye know lass's I don think our men are doin well for themselves." Anna-Maria was on her feet quickly going to the exit.

Elizabeth looked at me like I was the one for approval for leaving but I shrugged confused. Jack had indicated it was safer to remain where we were, but Anna-Maria was already heading out of the cave. It wasn't like we were going to leave her on her own.

"Hell." Was all I breathed before running after Elizabeth who was already near the cave entry way and on her way out. "I am going to regret this."

**--Other's POV--**

The pace up the cliffs hadn't been so bad at least for a while, then there was the concept of the leverage for them becoming scarcer and Jack dangling nearly thirty feet up cursing pointedly at the distance down.

"Jack!" Will saw Anders reach up a large hand giving Jack the means to find some footing.

Jack peered down at Will who looked considerably pale. "I'm fine whelp!" preoccupied with his own safety at the moment he returned his attention to the next foot and hand holds. "I must be daft to do this." He wasn't far from the opening in the cliffs but the lack of leverage to get up was unsettling.

**--Original POV--**

I had seen the incident and nearly lost all ability to stand, fortunately Anna-Maria and Elizabeth were too concerned with them being so high up to notice my reaction. _"I am going to kill him…if that cliff doesn't first."_ I knew very well I may have had some good skills at climbing, but there was no way possible I was that I could manage that.

The height would unnerve me for one and the fact there was no safety for me to land on would be another downside. "Tha man is bloody nuts." I had to agree with Anna-Maria on that one, sadly it wasn't news to me though. "Anders better pray they get up there and back in one piece…" she faltered not caring to think of the possibilities at the moment.

"_I just hope they get back."_ I could see the familiar nibbling of the lip Elizabeth did when she was nervous or terrified, unfortunately it appeared that she was forcing her lip to bleed with her efforts. Instead of seeing my two friends maim themselves with worry I allowed my eyes to follow the three others above us, silently praying to anyone that would listen for their safety.

**--Other POV--**

Jack was at the entrance to the cave he just had to get some sort of footing to boost himself up. Anders kindly offered him that lift with a prominent shove, which made him roll rather ungracefully into a heap within the entrance.

Will was lifted with ease to the entrance after Anders had successfully managed his footing. "Was that on purpose mate?" Jack ignored the amused expression on his gruff friend before focusing on the small tunnel before them.

"_Yes."_ Will considered the fact that three figures similar to that of ants were below them. "Jack…I think you better have a look." Raising a brow at his amused tone Jack walked over beside him.

"Oiy…why do they not listen?" Jack shook his head in a familiar frustrated fashion before turning seeing Anders shrug.

"Because Elizabeth has a mind of her own and unfortunately Blair tends to follow her." Will stated matter-of-factly, he had known both women far to long. "I get a feeling Anna has her own opinions on this whole thing." He didn't sound half as sure as he did before, but Jack knew he was right on all three accounts.

"Let's go mates." Jack carefully started along the cold cavern walls wrinkling his face in disgust when his hand brushed something slick, slimy and sticky. "Anders…a torch if ye please?"

Anders glanced about curiously before raising his hands in defense. "Jack we're in a cave…I don't see any…

Jack produced one reluctantly from the side of the cave easily silencing his friend; clearly Anders had underestimated what he knew of the cave and what else Jack had up his sleeve for their little journey.

**--Original POV--**

"They're gone." Grumbled Elizabeth again starting her neurotic pacing all over again in front of both Anna-Maria and I, I shrugged seeing Anna-Maria found Elizabeth's behavior a little unsettling but I had gotten used to it.

I didn't like the smooth surface of the cliffs or the fact that Jack, Will and Anders were no longer in our site. For all I knew they had ran smack into one of the curses of the island and were lying somewhere dead. _"Bad thoughts…I need to think of fairies, dragons, and cute little fury things."_ Anna-Maria seemed wary of Elizabeth and come to stand next to me her eyes following the pacing almost fearfully.

"She's fine Anna…you should see when she's really worried, there is a rut in my bedroom floor." Elizabeth glanced up at this comment before scowling my direction and continuing her rapid pace again. "What could Jack possibly be up to now?"

It was meant to be rhetorical but clearly it had sparked attention. "That bloody man is always up to something and it is never good." Elizabeth finally paused glaring straight up, a few less than pleasant curses aimed to the skies.

"_Like you would know…you fed him to a tentacle fishy nightmare."_ That was the first time in what felt like months I had a dark thought along those lines, I had hoped I was past being annoyed with that aspect of Elizabeth's treachery.

**--Other POV--**

They three of them had walked for what felt like hours and were all getting annoyed with the continued slime covered gray rocks, occasional bats and rather unpleasant hits from stray pebbles. _"How bloody much further…blasted map."_ He admitted he was nettled, something about this whole hunt and the book had plagued him from the beginning but he wasn't going to just quit.

Something had gotten the interest of a rather agitating pirate, Becket and half the navy forces and for once it wasn't him. "Ah…interesting." Will glanced up at this before wondering what could be so alluring about a rock formation. "Anders torch if ye don't mind." It was clearly an order and Anders obliged.

Jack knew the design and purposely left the others behind for that reason. Tia Dalma had made it clear Blair was aware of magic and he was quite sure that included most of the symbols, which in case point he didn't need her getting them into a further mess. They had come to an agreement of trust, but he still kept things close to his chest, time and experience had taught him the necessity of this concept.

"_Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Spirit…it resembles the book."_ The Pentagram rock formation hadn't seemed to get any attention from the others and he was striving for that fact. He knew Elizabeth and Will had grown up around Blair and was sure the symbol wouldn't pass Will's attention. Luckily with Anders blocking most of the view Will hadn't gathered the meaning of the stones. _"One marker."_ He reached over allowing his calloused fingers to brush the smooth stone; nothing appeared to be a miss.

Jack knew there was something to get but as of what he was still unsure. The stone was there but what object was he supposed to obtain? He was starting to doubt leaving the girls behind, before noticing a faint glimmer in the middle of the pentagram and touching the spot. Slowly smooth stone peeled away like reminisce of dust revealing a small blue gem, clearly a sapphire and very much probably part of his puzzle.

"Back we go…I've gotten what we come here for." Jack ignored any attempts to question him from either Will or Anders and started back out to the cave exit.

**--Original POV--**

It had been over three hours and it was getting late. Elizabeth had long ago went from madly pacing to ranting like a lunatic, which furthered Anna-Maria's concerns. I assured her that Elizabeth wasn't completely as together as one might think, but I was starting to grow a little concerned myself.

"Liz!" she stopped turning sharply. "You sound like a madwoman." Honey eyes narrowed at the comment before realizing her hands were still in the air from her latest ranting session.

Sheepishly she lowered her arms to her sides and muttered irritably about 'best friends' being to blunt. "I think I see movement." Anna-Maria finally braved passing Elizabeth to see if Jack and the others were safe. "They be comin back." Her thin smile meant that she might consider helping Elizabeth throttle Jack after this incident.

"No beating on my pirate." I stated firmly knowing it probably wouldn't do me any good if they did decide to. "I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation…

"Only if the opportune moment suits him." Elizabeth cut me off before I could even consider using that for my own means. "Jack is not out of facing my wrath and you aren't about to save him this time." She warned her finger inches from my nose.

I wasn't arguing with the madwoman, clearly what sanity she had left had went with the wait. "I'll be in the cave." with trepidation I practically ran for my life, she was scary even by my comparison this time around.

**--Others POV--**

"Jack…Blair has run to the caves…" Jack didn't like being addressed so high and have his concentration taken from the task of safely making it back to solid ground. "…it means it would be in your best interest to go join her." Finally they were getting to the better part of the rocks and very close to the ground.

"Why is that dear William?" he spoke with sarcasm, before nearly missing a footfall and mentally cursing his lack of focus during the descent.

Will didn't dare answer until he was sure the ground wasn't too far of a fall. He had started to grow to hate heights and running off on adventures with Jack, again. Anders took notice to the near statue below them and got the feeling he knew the answer to Jacks question, he also could see Anna-Maria appeared to be contemplating doing the same. They were getting closer now and the tense expression on Elizabeth's face made his doubts reaffirm that it was indeed bad for Jack to not take Will's advice.

"Jack…do what the boy says." Anders kept his tone firm seeing Jack's attention again un-focus on his task. "Ye be wise to listen for now." Jack felt his fingers linger in the air, before glancing down and seeing the reason for all the concern.

"_Bugger…Lizzie looks mad."_ Normally that would bring a familiar grin to his face, but those honey eyes were lowered in a menacing way and there was nothing funny about the fact Anna-Maria looked nervous and Blair was nowhere in sight.

Once he was sure he could make a safe landing and be out of her initial area quickly, Jack jumped the last few feet or so and took off for the cave. He heard a loud yell; followed by a lot of words that were irrelevant to the fact Elizabeth was going to kill him. _"Why am I running from Lizzie?"_ images of a Kraken and her very strong fighting skills greeted him in turn and he felt himself speed up.

**--Original POV--**

I sat calmly staring at what was left of the fire; embers glowed almost mocking my disgusted look. I could already hear Elizabeth yelling and got a feeling it wouldn't be long before Jack appeared in the cave.

Jack did exactly that nearly tripping over me in the process. "Hi Jack." He paused his hands moving in a familiar fashion before his eyes widened incredulously.

"Hi? That's it?" for once he felt his amusement completely drain, somehow he had put some distance between them and at the worst possible time. "Darling yer mad, I understand that…but yer best friend is about to bloody well…oh bugger." Instead of trying to reason with me he offered a familiar apologetic movement and met Elizabeth's evil gaze head on. "Lizzie…er…Elizabeth, Will is perfectly safe and we got what we came for. We can be off to the Pearl now." I glanced up seeing Elizabeth contemplate this before seeing her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Jack." Elizabeth warned her dark gaze hardening. "Opportune moment or not!" that tone I was even afraid of, it was one of those things that made you wish you weren't on the receiving end of her wrath.

Jack considered the fact he had apparently lost my help and then turned to Elizabeth. "All in good time love…we be needing to get back to the pearl now, savvy?" the finality in his voice made me wince; clearly he was dismissing any further arguments.

"What about the villagers?" I decided piping up wouldn't be so bad, right now I could care less what Jack thought.

Jack turned mimicking me with a familiar sardonic air. "We sneak through." Before I could give him a piece of my mind, I found myself lifted to my feet and a warning look from dark eyes aimed my way.

"_Ick…he's mad."_ There was no more need to argue, clearly Jack was miffed and the rest of us had our own personal issues.

**--Hours later, finally near the village--**

Jack hadn't said two words since the cave, but at the moment I was too frustrated to care. He was hiding more than some miserable help we would have to get, he knew something.

"Más hojas para fijar esa azotea, mantienen a niños traseros nosotros no necesidad más de ellos de conseguir en cualquier peligro otra vez." ("More leaves to fix that roof, keep the children back we don't need anymore of them to get in any danger again.") Clearly it was the chief speaking orders to repair the village, there was still a lot of damage but the littler girl Jack and I had kept safe seemed to be happy again.

The small girl approached the chief almost shyly, but from what I could see she appeared determined. ""jefe... porqué tenemos que lastimar a gente blanca agradable?" ("Chief...why we have to hurt nice white people?") She sounded strangely confused, but the smile the chief offered her wasn't as stern as one would expect.

"porque mi pequeño, los hombres blancos ha robado de nosotros las épocas incontables. Ninguna materia su buena intención que siguen siendo ella a robar, nada puede satisfacer su avaricia." ("Because my little one, white men have stolen from us countless times. No matter their good intention they are still here to steal, nothing can satisfy their greed.") The small girl still seemed upset and puzzled but relented with a small nod.

"_She is so infuriating."_ Instead of being frustrated with me still, he had to relent and reached down pulling at my hand. "Let's go…be silent." He warned seeing my confusion before offering an endearing smirk.

"_Jack…you are so bewildering."_ It was true, but I eventually gathered I could deal with it and wondered what was next for us; this mysterious stop was still nipping at the back of my mind and slowly keeping me alert for more than our share of trouble.

It seemed only a few more hours before we come to a familiar waterway, I halted in my tracks eyeing the water for any sign of trouble. Anders stepped forward checking for any newly appeared water spirits and other dangers. All was assessed as clear and carefully we made our way across the water. All of us were tired except naturally Jack; he seemed so preoccupied it didn't matter when everyone else decided to rest. He began to pace with a strange anxious air about him carefully glancing at a small object in his hand.

**--Jack's POV--**

"_Should I?"_ he was still considering the book and the items he was to find from the map, when all the gems were in his hand they would fit into the book and do something. What he didn't have a clue but was sure it was why the book was of such interest. She had settled with the others carefully watching him, no matter how he wanted to deny it she knew something was wrong.

"_Why did I have to develop feelings? She's softening me."_ Instead of frowning he felt his lip move into a sort of lopsided smile; maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. His expression fell the minute thoughts of their next stop entered his mind and the threats that would be there. First though they needed to stop off at a port and re-supply the ship, it was a long trip to that place and he knew there would be a meeting soon enough.

"Bugger!" he jerked startled to see an amused dark gaze watching him, clearly Anders had something to share. "Mate…I wish ye wouldn't do that." He lowered his hands seeing a small smile linger on Blair's face before she focused on Elizabeth ranting irritably yet again.

"Jack…have ye told that woman anything?" Jack opened his mouth to reply and then faltered. "Thought not…yer making problems for yerself mate. She's withdrawing soon she will be sleeping in Anna-Maria's cabin instead of yer bed." He warned knowing very well she was hurting or at least confused.

Jack gave Anders a sour look before glancing over seeing she was again focused Elizabeth shaking her head in an annoyed fashion. "Aye…I know. I just don't like sharing everything Anders…ye know that better than most." His dark gaze met his friends' expression; a sad sort of smile lingered there. "What?"

"Ye be such a fool Jack…I know ye have told her more than most, why do ye not tell her this?" Anders pointed to the sapphire still lingering within Jack's hand. "Tell her where we be going perhaps?"

Jack shook his head with a soft growl of warning. "The book and gems possibly…that not yet, she's got enough on her bloody mind. Lizzie may kill us both yet." He sounded almost serious, but he had learned a long time ago Elizabeth wouldn't hurt Blair, in his case he knew better.

**--Original POV--**

Elizabeth stopped mid rant when Will's arms come to rest on her shoulders. "I think you are scaring Anna." She quirked her brow a frown crossing her lips, before seeing Anna-Maria watching her with a strange expression on her face. "We both know Jack…he won't divulge anything until necessary and we're always the last to know. He's always worked that way."

"I remember." Elizabeth spat cynically. "I remember far too well…also remember rescuing him and getting nowhere yet again. Why,why do we always allow ourselves to get mixed up with that man? Why did I let my best friend have her way? Why are we doing this?"

"Liz…you're rambling now." I met her honey eyes seeing a small smile grace her lips before it fell. "To many why's…I want to know where, and when." I crossed my arms still offended by the fact he was being so confusing.

Keeping things I could tolerate but the strange way he seemed to want to say something and then change his mind, which was starting to bother me. I took notice to the silence around me and glanced up finding an amused pair of dark eyes looking down at me.

"What?" He sat down behind me pulling me to his chest and resting on my shoulder.

"Nothing love." Elizabeth couldn't help the smile at how content they seemed around each other, even if both were hard to live with in any sense. "We need to get moving soon." He heard the telltale groans and noticed the cynical mocking fashion Elizabeth was mimicking him with. "Do ye really want to stay on the 'Island of Curses'?" no one said anything, clearly none of them appreciated the island anymore than he had.

The rest ended when I found myself on my feet being tugged along the direction back to the beach. I remembered fighting him when we first got into this mess and I was bound to do it again in the future. Captain Jack Sparrow was the most stubborn, infuriating man I had ever met and sadly that is what I loved about him. My match was a pirate more willful and obnoxious than I had ever been. I just had to find my chance to meet him and get what I wanted. I planned to fight all the way to keep him too.

_SMACK_

I had to giggle when the tree branch come back connecting with Jacks face, Elizabeth was clearly stating her opinion about this whole thing. Jack cursed rubbing his face in irritation, but he refused to let her win, he had his own methods of payback. I could see that calculative look in those dark orbs, Elizabeth would regret that eventually.

Anna-Maria was already readying the boat once we finally got to the shoreline. "Finally." She smiled seeing Anders glance in the distance at the familiar black sails, before the rest of us joined them.


	49. Chapter 49: Love, Language, and Trouble

_**AN:** Still trudging along, but I finally have a chapter for you...at least in this story my other is on hold for the time being. All French were done with translators and include English translations within the (Brackets) _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

* * *

**Chapter 49: Love, Language, and ****Trouble**

Back on the Pearl things were strangely active, apparently everyone could sense the tension about and I already knew that Elizabeth's duties were far from pleasant. I could hear her swearing before stomping across the deck followed by Will, who shot Jack a warning look. The others seemed content to be back and it felt good to be back on the familiar planks. I hated to admit it but I had a feeling I was starting to care for Jacks ship as much as he did, it was freedom in every sense and it felt good to me.

Orders were given for a port on our way to our next stop, he had alleged to tell me something about this but had yet to enlighten me. Jack had settled himself at the helm, familiar dark eyes lingering across his ship making sure all was in order. I figured it was wise to just let things be, my emotions were running amuck and I wasn't so sure I was ready for answers just yet. It was definitely time to head to the crows nest and clear my head.

**--Jack's POV--**

He watched her ascend to the crows nest, he knew she wasn't in a pleasant mood but the tension had eased for the time being. Back on the Black Pearl both of them seemed more at ease and sure of themselves. His ship relaxed all of his anxieties and apparently to some extent helped hers along also, the Pearl was always the best medicine for any problems.

"She worries abou ye Jack…she be a sof one." Gibbs was at his side studying his long time friend; the strain didn't go unnoticed between the pair because he knew both fairly well.

"Gibbs…what was she like when ye were an honest man?" that had been the last thing Gibbs expected out of the man, he hadn't ever really known Jack to be interested in any woman's past much less the one he was so infatuated with.

Gibbs admitted he still had some doubts but what he had seen was making him a bit more at ease. "A hellion." He stated with a smile, he had been an honest man until both women had been around the ages of fifteen and sixteen and then that was his last time in Port Royal. "She was always getting into mischief and to make things more interesting her improper ways would always give Elizabeth concerns. Governor Swan could never decide which of the pair was harder to handle." He glanced up seeing an amused grin on Jacks face, clearly this news pleased him.

He wanted to know some more about the woman who he had somehow claimed to love, it was almost uncomfortable with the ease he had around her. Jack had never thought himself ever to fall for anyone but for some reason Blair was not what one of his century was used to, it was to be sure an interesting adventure for them both.

"Did she tell me the truth about her parents being accepting of pirates?" Why he was asking questions now he wasn't sure, but it helped ease his current thoughts about the present future problems ahead.

"Parent." Jack tilted his head inquisitive to the dark tone in Gibbs's voice. "Her father abandoned her mother when the lass was two…overhear it one day when they were kids. Elizabeth couldn seem to understan why her mother was still unwed. A future concept that still befuddles those tha know Blair's secret. She has a gram and granddad tha keeps her in her place though…she has quite a few fond stories abou those two." He was avoiding an exact answer; he could see Jack was growing more curious by the lack of answer than why Gibbs was giving him the run around. "The only one ye woul have to be persuadin woul be her granddad…an I think she woul have her gram there to protect ye both." The stories she had said about her grandfather's overprotective ways to Elizabeth countless times reminded Gibbs that just maybe there would be some trouble in both worlds.

"Aye…I can charm anyone." Jack stated cockily.

"Not that man." Will made both of them jump at his sudden appearance. "He doesn't even like me much." Gibbs chuckled at the indignant look on Will's face; apparently Blair's grandfather was a menace to all her closest friends at times. "Her mom and gram would probably like you enough…you make her happy and that's all that matters to them." Jack could detect the sincerity in Will's voice and smiled slightly. "What are you two fighting about Jack?"

He balked at that, why did everyone have to pick up on their problems? "We're not fighting exactly…" he wasn't sure what to describe the matter at the moment, but it wasn't fighting in the sense Will was implying. "…I'm just not saying what's on me mind." It was partially true, but again revealing too much to the others would get back to her and he would have to explain.

"I don't know how she puts up with you Jack…really I don't." Will shook his head seeing her making her way back to the deck. "Shehas to love you for the hell she goes through." He stalked off a little exasperated with how easily she accepted Jack faults and all.

**--Original POV--**

I glanced up in time to see Will's dark expression and lifted my hands to stop his retreat. "What is it now?" he refused to meet my gaze and attempted to walk around me. "William Turner." I warned playfully seeing his frown deepen.

"Jack is aggravating." She met his dark eyes seeing something had happened again and sighed. "Why do you put up with him? Sometimes I'm very inclined to agree with Elizabeth." He noted my smile broaden slightly at his discomfort.

"Love makes the world go round." I stated seeing a brief smile cross his lips before he sighed glancing skyward as if asking for help. "I doubt anyone up there will help…we're dealing with pirates remember?"

Will chuckled before offering me an amused sort of wave, going off to assist Elizabeth in her duties.

I could feel him staring at me and turned expecting to see Jack at the helm, but instead he was halfway down the stairs heading straight for me. _"What is he thinking?"_ I couldn't quite understand our current disagreement but I knew it wasn't anger or any of the usual; it was mostly a great deal of confusion.

"Ye look miserable love." I pointedly glared at the smug smile on his face.

"You're fault." I retorted crossing my arms determined not to forgive him that easily this time around. "I could run you through with the headache I've been dealing with." It was an empty threat but the gleam in those dark eyes already indicated a plan forming. "No." I turned to go find something to do; I was not going to again embarrass myself in front of everyone.

He had won every sword challenge either of us had brought upon the other, I wasn't about to be a fool again and let my temper win out. "Ye have to win eventually love…ye have been learning from the best of the best…and I don't just mean meself." I kept walking away; I did not need to be baited into another fight.

"_Don't do it."_ I was trying my hardest to not let Jack press me into another sword fight I would obviously not win. Each time we fought he always got his way, I always turned more shades of red than I cared to count and I knew very well he would take advantage of this for his own amusements. _"No I will not fight him."_ My reluctance was wavering though, I could feel he was about to easily get his way again. That sharp silver tongue of his always had ways of getting my goat.

"Ye loosing faith in yer skills…or have ye just decided I am clearly better at fighting? Ye have yer share of skills love but it is difficult to win against a legend." He knew it was working, he knew all the right buttons to push and saw her stop immediately turning a dark look his direction. _"Easily manipulated, but only for me. I know every way to push her and win in the end."_ He smirked, there was a lot more to that thought that he knew could get her red if he tried enough.

"Jack…bend over and put your sword where it belongs!" I turned back in my attempts to avoid this confrontation, he was good, too good and my will was wavering considerably.

I heard Elizabeth and some of the others burst into laughter and turned to the very offended look Jack had on his face. I couldn't resist and joined in the laughter before attempting to move crates around with the dynamic duo that couldn't seem to agree where to put anything. _"Maybe sword play would be better than waiting for Pintel and Ragetti to agree on something?"_ it was an amusing concept to watch the pair argue like an old married couple, clearly I wouldn't be getting much done with them. The entertainment was worth the wait though.

"Those crates have powder and wicks for the cannons, they should be piled together." Pintel pointed to other items that would belong with the cannons; unfortunately he failed to notice that some of those items could put a big hole in the ship.

"Want to blow up the Pearl during an attack…Pintel listen to Ragetti." For a moment he looked perplexed and then realization apparently dawned on him. "Go away Jack." I felt his hands on my shoulders glancing straight ahead; there was no way I was surrendering just yet.

I felt his grasp become firmer and realized that during our amusing spat I had technically embarrassed him in front of everyone. "Love…ye getting any epiphany's as of yet?" his voice was smooth with just a small hint of warning.

"_Yep I'm getting one right now."_ I knew that tone and saw Ragetti and Pintel both run for it. "Yeah…sorry about that, but you did ask for it." I wasn't just going to let my pride slide, he was adorable but he had angered me just a tad.

"I did?" I could feel my skin prickle; he was still talking in that soft warning tone. "I think we should settle this with a sword fight." It wasn't a game this time, he was serious and near warning me not to refuse.

"I am not going to let you kick my ass again." I stated firmly feeling his breath near my ear and wondering what was going through his mind.

**--Jack's POV--**

He could feel her tensing under his grasp, his plan was working again. Granted she did make him look a bit of a fool in front of the others, but it wouldn't have been the first time he had looked foolish, he could accomplish that on his own often enough.

"I can settle this in my cabin if ye insist darling." She turned meeting his gaze and realized again he was teasing her for his own motives.

"You have a hand Jack…use it." She crossed her arms before standing from his grasp and looking for something else to entertain herself with.

**--Original POV--**

I could already picture the unpleasant look on his face. "Ye know that wasn't very nice." I turned to his soured tone and shrugged.

"You're provoking…you should know better." I pointed out seeing him cross his arms in a familiar fashion.

"And ye are afraid to fight." How I wanted to smack that smug look off his face right then, he was right but I wasn't about to admit that. "Ye know love…I never punish ye for loosing, we usually get equal pleasure out of the situation…savvy?" I gave him the finger in response finally at the end of my patience.

"_Damn that pirate…he knows exactly how to win."_ I surrendered there was no way I was going to take this all during the trip to the next port and I knew he wasn't going to let me be either. I turned sword ready hearing the sound of clashing blades, that haughty grin made my blood boil.

"Care to try that again darling?" I smiled wryly at his amused tone, before sending several more blows his way.

For a change I appeared to be winning against him, my anger driving me further into the fight seeing many pause watching the familiar sight. Jack enjoyed torturing me far too much and making it into a public event so to speak, he managed to drive me back but I somehow managed to kick out hearing his startled sound and seeing him hit the wood.

His sword met mine again that smile broadening at the evil glare I was giving him. "Ye know love…yer cute when yer mad." That was it, I again lashed out startled when I actually hit his sword from his hand, it was the first time ever and he even looked shocked.

"I told you eventually she would win Jack…you've been pushing her since you met her." Will smirked lifting Jacks blade in his hand seeing my dumbfounded look, before I returned my sword to my side.

Mimicking Will with a dry sort of expression those dark eyes met mine, there wasn't annoyance there but a strangely amused look. "Will I would recommend leaving, what his retort will be you don't want to hear." I noticed the red tint Will's face before he all but ducked out of sight.

"Ye got that right love…what type of punishment do ye have in mind?" He wagged his brows seeing my face tint slightly. "I let ye win ye know." He pointed out almost smugly.

"Uh huh, sure you did Jack…I admit though it probably won't happen again, you just weren't trying hard enough." I knew I was right, but it felt good to at least win once right?

"Keep telling yer self that love." I felt an arm wrap around my waist getting the impression that even if I did win, whether on purpose or not we were not going to be seen for a while.

Something in the way he was acting was different, even if things were confusing. The cabin shut behind us and I felt his lips against mine, deepening the kiss I could feel his hands gently wrap around pulling me with him until we both fell to the bed. Clothing was moved easily leaving warm skin against warm skin, his hands moved slower than usual like he was trying to remember everything.

I felt just a tad puzzled by the differences in his touch this time; he was more intent on touch and feel than ever before. I wasn't complaining though it was a strangely pleasant change, it was like he was claiming every part of my being, mind, body and soul. Warm didn't begin to describe how I felt when our bodies were one, I felt like I was floating across the sky, I don't even think I was still conscious of my own pleasure.

Every touch lingered with a pleasant fire following after; one kiss and I could have been burning alive and wouldn't have cared. Jack had my senses going crazy and I could see within his gaze he too was satisfied, those dark eyes were darker than I had ever seen them before. It wasn't frightening; it was oddly pleasant to see them turn that dark color almost like black pearls themselves.

It felt like days but slowly both of us seemed to come back to earth, I rolled to my side sliding tight to him feeling his chest rising lightly with my arm across him. I felt my lids heavily close and went off into a pleasant dream, nothing mattered but the man beside me and I was truly happy.

Later I woke to a soft sensation of calloused fingers moving lightly across my arm and slowly allowed my eyes to focus upward. "Hello love…sleep well?" that amused smile on his face made me smile even though I didn't want to encourage that ego of his.

"Insufferable." I felt his body vibrate slightly when he chuckled that smirk of his broadening considerably at the comment. "Yes I slept fine thank you." I felt completely relaxed a calming tingle throughout my body.

I could feel his hand cup my face before he pulled me into a soft kiss. "I thought ye might…" he paused what should he tell her about was his next worry, he couldn't tell her about where they would get help at the moment because it would bring up too many questions.

He knew he should mention the map, gems and the book; he was hoping that maybe she could help clarify some of his uncertainty. His main concern was how mad she would be, he had memorized everything he could about her in those few moments they had shared. Jack could honestly say as much as he loathed the idea of honest that he had made love to the woman beside him, somehow she had claimed him. It wasn't like he hadn't cared before but those feelings had been long ago driven from him, he had sworn off feelings and now he actually had them return.

He didn't care to dwell on that though, he had enough on his mind other than the fact he had let his guard down. "…I need to tell you something about that book." I could see hesitation in his expression; he was worried about what would be said next. "I found a map within the back binding of the book…it leads to these small gems like the sapphire I collected from the 'Island of Curses'. I'm not sure what they are supposed to do but since I got the first gem small holes have appeared within the pentagram on the book. That's part of the reason I'm getting the help, and why we need to re-supply the ship."

Slowly I comprehended what was being said, that was part of what he had been hiding making these strange issues between us. Normally I would be pissed but I didn't feel angry, or annoyed. I felt an odd calm settle over myself and met those dark eyes. _"This was not an act of lust like usual for either of us, something is different. He tried to memorize every thing and I completely lost myself."_ The thought was random and had nothing to do with his confession.

I couldn't stop the fact that the idea was going through my mind, something happened this time; I could almost say he made love to me. Jack never let his guard down I had learned that from the movies but now I wasn't so sure, maybe the world didn't know this world as much as they thought? I was still puzzled by the man that was still warily watching me for some sort of reaction, but being happy was something that I had longed for, and now I was happy it didn't matter what happened. I knew that this was meant to be even if the world would be out for blood eventually.

"How did the holes appear in the book?" I noticed him raise a brow; clearly he had expected a more Elizabeth like reaction than I offered.

"_Not expected."_ He reflected over the question before trying to remember the exact pattern. "I need to get the book." He rather reluctantly started to sit up to move across her, but her hand against his chest stopped him.

"Is there one spot on each point and one in the middle?" I knew that those would be the power points if this book was supposed to be so powerful and possibly a threat.

If that was the case it would be a very powerful form of magic and quite dangerous in the wrong hands. "Aye…I think ye have it about right love. Why do I get the feeling that be a bad thing?" I knew he could tell by my expression that it was a bad thing. "It's very powerful and that is why everyone is after it…I wonder what kind of power it can bring." I met those dark eyes, there was contemplation within their depths, he was attempting to figure out how it would work in his favor.

"Jack…" his attention momentarily fixated on me again. "…I'm not sure if the power could be controllable…that book looked like it had survived Armageddon at one time. If you're thinking what you clearly have written in your expression…did a recent demon event do anything to your common sense?" I didn't find the sly smile on his face the least bit appealing.

"Aye love…but ye know with power like that nothing could bother any of us. We would all be safe and even Becket wouldn't be a problem anymore." I didn't like that slightly maddened look in those dark pools, clearly he was thinking of all the possibilities and none of the dangers. "Maybe we could stop his pardon somehow…find out how he got everything back." I wondered briefly if he was talking about change events in the past, if the book provided that kind of power it would explain why Becket was so interested.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" I met that spark in those dark eyes and knew I would be in for one hell of an adventure. "…I think maybe you getting the power would be safer, especially if it can do anything like you're hoping. Otherwise Becket could change past events and this wouldn't have happened. Any of it." I could see he knew what I was referring too, a strange cold look come into that dark gaze at my words.

"Aye…I think yer right love." All dark thoughts aside both of us returned to sleep content with the knowledge that there was a great need to finish this quest treasure or not.

_Knock, Knock_

I felt careful shifting and then felt the blankets return snuggly around me; clearly Jack was up and about then. I had no energy to really move and snuggled over where he had just left taking in sea, rum and all that was Jack Sparrow.

**--Jack's POV--**

He slid into his breeches walking to the door. "Aye?" his voice was slightly hoarse with sleep, but he opened the door seeing Gibbs waiting there with a sort of smile on his face. "What is it Gibbs?" he was still tired and was quite sure it was far too early to be waking him.

"Morning Jack…it be seven and I figured ye migh like to be woken up?" he noticed Jacks eyes widen slightly before glancing out seeing the morning light peaking through the darkness near his quarters.

"Bugger." He turned seeing she had rolled back over to sleep and smirked slightly. "Take over things until I come out…" he turned seeing Gibbs starting off. "…thanks mate."

**--Original POV--**

I could hear him moving around the cabin and reluctantly burrowed further in bed, I didn't feel like facing the morning. "Wake up darling." I felt a poke sensation against my side and sat up with a startled sound. "We should be nearing the port soon…might want to be presentable?" I met those dark eyes still half asleep.

"Presentable?" I yawned before pulling the blankets up around myself.

"Yes…pretty dress, nice hair up do." He smirked at the scowl I gave him. "Port Vayle is not pirate friendly love, but that doesn't mean we don't usually slip past." I gave him a reproachful look; I did not like the idea of another place where pirates were usually killed.

Carefully I stood from bed ignoring his dark gaze watching my every move. "Ports that hate pirates always get us into trouble…sometimes I wonder why I listen to you." Arms enclosed around my waist before I could gather the required attire from my things.

"Because ye can't resist my charm, roughish looks, and pleasant challenges I give ye all the time." I felt myself smile despite being annoyed with him already. "No arguments?"

I felt his lips gently trace along my neck and shoulder. "Why argue with the truth? Especially when I won't win no matter what I say." He chuckled allowing his grasp to fall before I began to slip into my clothing; I still loathed corsets and skirts though.

I finally managed the dress feeling his fingers easily tightening the garments around me, before I let out a restricted sharp breath. "I like the color." He whispered softly his arms warm around my waist and lips again tracing near my neck.

"I wonder why…it's nearly the color of your beloved ocean." I stated amused with the way he was acting that morning. "I think they might be missing their captain." I turned kissing him before he left me to finish my getting around for Port Vayle.

I still had to wonder what had gotten into Jack. One minute he was the ever present cocky mystery I had fallen for and the next so different I felt mystified by him. I turned to the knock on the door and noticed Elizabeth standing there in a tan colored dress with an amused sort of look on her face. She proceeded into the room helping me get my curls under control, before determining that I was suitable to go into the town.

I could feel her watching me; it was a scrutinizing look I had grown to know from past experiences. "What did you do?" I turned my face contorted in a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about Liz?" Her hands were clasped eyes near glowing with laughter, I felt strangely nervous at the way she was acting.

"Just what I asked…what did you do to Captain Jack Sparrow?" I wondered if she got the impression I did of an invisible question mark floating above my head. "You don't know yet?"

"What?" I felt a bit panicked, wondering if something happened to Jack that I had missed or if he had gotten hurt on his own ship again.

Elizabeth raised her hands in a firm relax gesture. "Don't panic…that miserable pirate is fine." I let out a breath of relief before giving her a scolding look. "He's been humming all morning…everyone keeps looking at him funny but he won't say a word." I remembered his strangely pleased behavior that morning in the cabin and quirked a brow.

"I have no idea what's going on…let me guess he's humming a pirate's life?" she laughed at that before nodding in confirmation. "Figures…one day he may wear that out." I watched her lift her skirts inspecting for any issues, before exiting the cabin with me following.

**--Jack's POV--**

Jack admitted he was in a good mood, he felt pleasant and the strange feeling between him and Blair had passed for the moment. He allowed his thoughts to focus on the fact he did love her somehow it had happened, but it wasn't necessary to dwell on it. He was happy; she was good everything seemed better. His other concerns still plagues his thoughts, but those could easily be brushed aside until necessary.

Gibbs stood there eyeing Jack trying to figure out what had gotten into him, the whole crew had been watching him strangely that morning. It wasn't often their captain was late for rounds, or that he was in such a usually good mood. He had yet to growl at anyone who was slacking in their duties and had even let Pintel and Ragetti get away with their usual banter more so than usual.

"Alright Jack…what did she do to ye?" he jumped at being addressed suddenly by his first mate. "Ye be actin off more so than usual." Gibbs couldn't help the amused expression on his face, clearly something changed over night.

"_Do to me?"_ Jack was bemused before he realized what he had been doing most of that morning, he had been humming repeatedly and actually ignoring some of the crew that he usually was gruff with. There was two people that Jack could not hide anything from in some aspects and unfortunately he was being confronted with the more determined of the two. He also knew it was more so than usual because Gibbs knew the woman that was currently in his thoughts.

"She didn't do anything Gibbs." Jack stated more firmly than he had intended, he was trying to get out of this and had a feeling it wouldn't be easy.

Gibbs knew something was different, but also knew pushing Jack could be a bad idea. He noted that Jack was tense and was trying to drop the subject faster than usual. He had to know though; at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Alright…but something happened." Gibbs could see Jacks eyes narrow slightly at him, not only was he clearly suspicious of Gibbs's intentions but he looked just a bit annoyed. "I'm not prying on purpose Jack…its just she also looks strangely happy this morning." He pointed to the two women who had just made themselves present on deck and were talking over near the Pearls railing.

It was true he could see excitement in Blair's gestures; Elizabeth also looked highly amused at the change in her best friend. Clearly neither his or her good mood went unnoticed and now he had to do something to get his first mate of his back, but did he really wish to share his thoughts with Gibbs?

"_He made sure when ye did something stupid that the lovely Turner's didn't kill ye…maybe it wouldn't hurt?"_ shrugging unsure whether or not it was wise Jack glanced over seeing Gibbs study him intently. "Things were different last night…" he paused not really wanting to say anything more, but could tell Gibbs knew there was. "…I had to memorize everything alright?" he sounded affronted but didn't say more.

"_Memorize?"_ Gibbs held his ever present flask in the air watching Elizabeth and Blair amuse themselves with a girly shoving war, while laughing at one another. After contemplating Jacks almost offended tone he nearly dropped his flask seeing Jack was giving him a sidelong glance waiting for some sort of reaction.

If it wasn't for the fact he was steering his beloved ship, Jack might have considered fleeing the strange look he was receiving. "What?" this time he was defensive, a slow realization was in his first mates expression and it was making him very uncomfortable.

"Jack…are ye stating…

"I stated nothing." He waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, before motioning to the helm and getting ready to run for it. _"I don't need ye to say it aloud."_ No matter how true it was seeing Gibbs about to repeat what he had attempted to avoid made it increasingly difficult to stay still.

**--Original POV--**

"Ha!" Elizabeth was giggling so hard now she couldn't stand and was using the railing to hold herself up. "Oh no." I cupped my mouth when a hiccup escaped.

"Ha yourself…now what are you going to do?" Elizabeth had seen me get hiccups before; unfortunately it was hard for me to stop once they started even with tricks.

"Don't (hic)…" I shrugged not daring to say more, I was already getting amused looks from Elizabeth and Will, and then it would be Jack and the rest of the crew.

"Rum?" I turned seeing Will hold a bottle out to me and rose a brow. "Meant for Jack…too early for me personally." I agreed with the early part, but it was one thing I hadn't tried for hiccups before.

Elizabeth gave Will a disapproving look. "Is that wise…she gets the hiccups when she drinks too much of that." She pointed out with a slight frown, finger pointed at the bottle in his hand.

I gave her a warning look and took a small sip, after a few seconds nothing happened for a little bit. Elizabeth furrowed her brow at Will's amused 'I told you so look' and then they turned seeing Jack watching us curiously.

"It stops hiccups as well as achieves them." Elizabeth shook her head dumbfounded.

She of coarse spoke too soon; I again hiccupped only far worse than before and slapped a hand over my mouth. "Not likely Lizzie…explain?" Will took it upon himself to explain the reason I was hiccupping while Elizabeth gave Jack her most evil of glares. "Interesting." His amused expression did not make me the least bit happy.

"Exactly…she can't argue for a few minutes." Elizabeth muttered snippily before walking to the side of the ship awaiting the stop into Port.

I glared after her already seeing his interested look, why did she have to tell him that? Now Jack would have far too many ideas and none of them would be in my favor, no matter how pleasant. I felt arms slowly slipping around my waist and immediately pulled back turning to face him; his smile gave him away though.

"Ye have something to say darling?" I narrowed my eyes before flipping him the birdie and walking quickly after my so called best friend, if I didn't have the hiccups I would tell her off right now.

Once I got to Elizabeth's side she offered me a sheepish smile already guessing the problem. "I'm so sorry Blair…I didn't mean to encourage him." I smiled ruefully before giving her an elbow. "Ow." She glared in turn, but Will kindly intervened with an amused sort of expression.

"Come on children." Will teased widening his eyes when both of us turned to meet his gaze. "Never mind." He waved his hands in a retreating fashion before ducking behind a chuckling Anders.

Jack watched the scene with interest calling out orders to dock the ship, before swearing under his breath and disappearing back to his cabin. I did smile at that because I knew exactly what was going through his mind. If I had to get presentable he would also have to be, I couldn't help but laugh when Elizabeth and Will eyed his return, both had their mouths gaping and clearly I wasn't helping this at all with my laughter. I stopped the minute those dark eyes met mine, there was little amusement there only a serious amount of annoyance. At first I thought that was aimed at me, but then he passed me glancing into Port Vayle with a very steady look that seemed to take in every small detail possible.

Carefully I placed my hand on his shoulder seeing Will and Elizabeth still eyeing his presentable cloths and the dark wig hiding his ever present familiar trinkets and dreads. Something was wrong he felt like a wire ready to snap at any point and that's when I finally spotted the problem.

"That is not a good sign." Jack turned giving me one of his sidelong 'we're screwed' looks, but instead of changing his mind he lifted my arm with his and started from the Pearl. "Jack you're barmy!"

"Allen Cordell and I already know that love." Elizabeth and Will were stopped from leaving with us, Gibbs kindly pointing out why for the time being we were all technically off on a holiday far away from Elizabeth's father and being seen here wouldn't do us any good. "Marie let's go."

"_Marie? Jack that is not going to fool any of those men, they know your ship."_ I got this incredible sinking feeling that this was not going to go well. The place was crawling with the Royal Navy and East India Trading Company, which meant a lot of trouble we didn't need to find ourselves in. I hoped that the false names and my fan would be enough to keep us safe; unfortunately if we run into anyone that had seen me then there would be a problem.

"Allen…I think it would be better to leave me on board." I stated once my feet touched the docks and he started to nearly drag me along. "I'm too noticeable." He paused long enough to meet my eyes and then lifted my fan up higher.

"All fixed." I narrowed my eyes at him; it was not like Jack to do something so stupid unless he had a very good reason. "If worse comes to worse love, speak another language." I quirked a brow at this, Spanish was not going to do us any good.

"I only know a little Spanish and the French Elizabeth taught me." I pointed out a little peeved that he expected miracles at this point.

"Lizzie taught ye French?" I nodded seeing his gaze light up. "Ye didn't strike me as one to learn that language over Spanish…ye also stated something about Latin?"

"Only can read it…speaking it is a whole other story. I learned some Spanish in my world but thanks to Elizabeth insisting French was more useful, I'm a lot rusty." I was starting to think all towns looked alike, once I noticed the lined up neat buildings and busy streets. "Allen what are you thinking?"

"Ye stop using English and speak French when we get into town. That may help buy us some time." I allowed my puzzled expression but instead of getting any answers we continued on our way.

He managed to keep his identity secret from most of the soldiers that we past, on occasion we would turn corners to avoid ones that appeared more familiar. Halfway down a street near where ever Jack planned going we both froze a visible concerned look crossing his face. I allowed myself to follow those dark eyes and let out a tiny squeak._"Mercer!"_ I nearly winced seeing him turn appearing interested in our appearance.

"Bugger." He scanned around our immediate area and spotted a man selling hair clips, and other female wares. "Love let's go over to the vender, speak to him and maybe it will be enough of a distraction for us." I found myself gently tugged over to a vender and glanced down at the jewelry and hair wares.

I glanced up at the older man watching us with interest glance at his wares. _"I hope Elizabeth taught me well."_ I gave a silent prayer hoping that someone was listening and spotted some seashell shaped hair clips glancing at the approaching Mercer in the distance and gulped again meeting the venders' inquisitive stare.

"Monsieur peut vous me dire combien ces belles agrafes d'ivoire coûtent?" ("Sir can you tell me how much these lovely ivory clips are?") I asked softly feeling my throat slowly tightening when Mercer was briefly cut off, he then seemed to again home in on us.

"Miss…I don't understand?" I glanced up at Jack playing the confused wife at his side and saw him attempt a kind smile but his concern was showing for the approaching figure.

Before Jack could decide to speak or flee Mercer paused beside us glancing at the Vender and then us suspiciously. I kept my fan in place seeing Jack conceal his identity by covering his chin with interest at the merchandise below us.

"I believe the lady asked how much the clips were." Mercer's cold voice sounded strangely amused and it sent a shiver down my spine. "Does your wife speak any English sir?"

"I am afraid not." Jack stated trying to disguise his voice and act disinterested in Mercer; I could feel the tension in his arm and glanced up at Mercer.

"Fait votre manque tellement désintéressé d'acte de mari toujours?" ("Does your husband always act so disinterested miss?") Mercer questioned in that same tone, I felt Jack gently nudge me indicating I was alright.

I could see he was wary, but apparently we were still unrecognized and just maybe this would get Mercer to loose interest in us if we played along. I only hoped that my French didn't sound fake and Elizabeth's lessons would remain accurate enough for me to keep up the charade.

"Pas toujours... il est été une défectuosité de peu en date de tard et je lui avais causé un peu de contrainte. Je suis avec l'enfant et ai été un peu déprimé." ("Not always...he's been a bit ill as of late and I have been causing him a bit of strain. I'm with child and have been a bit moody.") I wondered how much French Jack really knew and had to bite back a giggle when I heard his sharp intake of breath; clearly he didn't find my explanation at all amusing.

"_I have to tell him what I learned back in my own world so he doesn't panic after that one."_ Those dark eyes met mine briefly before lowering quickly to the items before us.

"Je vois. Félicitations à vous toutes les deux. Je dois demander si vous avez vu des individus peu communs ou menaçants ce soir. Je suis ici avec les hommes recherchant un servir d' équipier des pirates dangereux." ("I see. Congratulations to you both. I have to ask if you have seen any unusual or threatening individuals this evening. I am here with men searching for a crew of dangerous pirates.") I thought my heart would stop right then, but slowly Jacks attention turned to Mercer his face still shadowed by the street vendors cart and his hand.

"I don't believe we have sir…I was hoping to keep my wife safe from such dangers." Jack was sounding like the concerned husband now and easily seemed to convince Mercer we were harmless.

"Ah yes…well we are doing our best and I can assure you that no harm shall come to either of you. If you would like I could have a soldier escort you around town?" I could see that strange calculative glance in Mercer's cold dark eyes, I also felt Jack again tense.

"That won't be necessary…I am quite capable of keeping my wife safe." I noticed he was having a bit of trouble keeping to the proper society language and was a bit worried about it.

To be honest I hated him pretending to be something he was not, but with the danger we were in I didn't know what to do. Mercer wasn't stupid that was for sure and something was clearly not right, Jack was too tense for this to be going well at all.

"Allen peut je demander ce qui continue?" ("Allen may I ask what is going on?") I was hoping to buy Jack some time to think and get us out of Mercer's mistrustful gaze.

"Rien à s'inquiéter au-dessus de Marie." ("Nothing to worry over Marie.") Jack met my eyes his dark ones strangely panicked looking which didn't comfort me in the least.

Mercer kept his gaze on us for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry I upset your wife…I am just doing my duty sir. If you should decide that an escort is in order, I'm sure you will find a soldier without any problem. Just indicate that Mercer had insisted that they keep you safe while we conduct our search." He nodded briefly before leaving; hopefully taking his greasy smile and evil looks with him.

Jack thanked the vendor clearly glancing after the now gone Mercer before letting out a breath. "That was close love." I nodded in agreement, that was very close and I wasn't looking forward to any more of those close calls. "We had better hurry along before he gets any ideas." Jack continued to tug us along the various streets of Port Vayle.

I noticed very little activity in the town due to the pirate hunt around town; clearly it was putting a stop to many of the normal social activities within the port. The idea of pirates running loose wasn't helping the standings much either. Jack finally stopped outside a nearly hidden old wooden building, from what I could see it appeared to be an old form of pawn shop or maybe a tattoo parlor? I couldn't read the sign clearly but Jack knew where we were and quickly pulled us inside.

The store smelled musty and I could see what I knew to be old fashioned tattooing tools, clearly the tattoo parlor was a good guess but I wasn't sure why he was here. He allowed his arm to slip from mine and found a silver bell on a nearly collapsed desk. The store was small with dark wood and the only furniture I could see was a tattooing bed and chair, the desk that looked like it had survived the ocean twice over, and a trunk. There was a curtained back room where noise came from the minute Jack rung the silver bell.

_THUD, THUD, THUMP_

My gaze landed on a frail looking man in his later years with graying brown hair, hard green eyes and a smile that relaxed me when his eyes landed on Jack. His weathered gray shirt and breeches had seen better days, but other than that he seemed like he liked Jack, at least I hoped he did.

"Captain Sparrow!" He shook Jacks hand with vigor, before allowing his gaze to travel to me. "Who's yer new one?" dark eyes followed his and I noticed a strangely warm smile cross Jacks face.

"Blair Wyatt…me girl." Jack offered softly, I took notice to the man's eyebrow rise in surprise before he smiled slightly.

Slowly I approached Jacks side and was surprised when the man clasped mine and kissed it softly. "Pleased to meet ye lassie." I caught a faint Irish accent before he returned his attention back to Jack. "What can old Randy do for ye this time?" carefully Jack walked toward the window and pointed, the man now known as Randy followed in turn with an inquisitive look.

"Keep yer eye on them…I don't need them to figure I'm in town." Randy glanced around at the navy and company running in the streets and winced. "Mercer is with them." I flinched at the familiar name seeing Jacks expression harden considerably.

"Aye…I hear ye Jack. What did ye come here for?" I saw Jack smile slightly before lifting out a very familiar looking gem within his hand, before glancing across the street. "She be throttling ye Jack…she hasn't forgiven ye for taking that ring after yer last trip. Jessie is liable to skin ye alive." I wondered what other woman Jack had ticked off and was asking for help for this time.

"Aye…but I'm not going to go in and purchase what I require…" slowly those dark eyes lingered on me and I lifted my hands in a 'what now' fashion. "…Blair is."

"What?" I exclaimed wondering what kind of woman this Jessie was and if I wanted to tango with her. "Are you you…" I stopped abruptly seeing Randy raise a hand with a warning hush sound.

I glanced out the window observing Mercer outside the shop Jack was staring at, a woman with a deep purple dress and tightly curled brown hair stepped back allowing him to enter.

"Merde!" (Shit!") I whispered softly in French surprisingly enough seeing a very small half smile on Jacks face. "No…absolutely not Jack, that man scares the hell out of me." It was clear he had a plan working behind those dark eyes and I wasn't about to be part of it if I could help it.

I stepped back when Jack turned from the window approaching me. "Relax love…" he could already see I wasn't as willing as he wanted. "…I'm sending ye over with Randy." I gave him a disbelieving look thinking he had finally gone over the edge. "Randy…ye still on good terms with Jessie?" he nodded with a slightly befuddled expression; clearly he too thought Jack had finally lost what sense he had left.

I sighed miserably before watching Jack casually wrap an arm around Randy's shoulders explaining his plan, clearly it was wise for me to play the dim wife and I didn't like the idea of facing Mercer on my own. After ten minutes or so Mercer had yet to emerge and Jack had returned with Randy looking out toward the shop across the street with a less than confident look.

"Remember mate…Mercer is clever." Jack warned seeing Randy swallow hard at the understatement. "Love…Randy is Allen's hired help at keeping ye safe while he attends to his business, he will do the rest of the story if it comes into question." I nodded feeling like my feet were lead and glued to the floor.

Randy gently patted my arm once we were outside of his store, but it didn't reassure me in the least. Carefully we made our way across the busy street and into the other store. To my surprise Jessie seemed to run a small jewelry shop with an older gentleman in the back. I assumed he was her father or some other relative and wondered why she was in charge of things.

"Thank you miss." Mercer stated almost scornfully before turning and offering one of those creepy smiles. "Bonjour ennuyez-vous encore... de moi ne croient pas que j'ai attrapé votre dernier temps nommé?" ("Hello again miss...I don't believe I caught your name last time?") He offered eyeing Randy with an evil sort of look.

"bonjour encore monsieur. C'est Mme Marie Cordell." ("Hello again sir. It's Mrs. Marie Cordell.") I hoped I sounded sincerely kind even though I would rather be hiding somewhere.

"Mrs. Cordell…" Mercer's attention turned firmly on Randy who I could have sworn might have pissed himself at the dark stare aimed his way. "…who are you and why are you escorting her instead of her husband?" he inquired his tone deep with warning.

Randy took a shaky breath seeing Jessie's interest had been caught and clearly she was wondering what was going on. "I'm escorting the Mrs. because her husband asked me to. He had some business to attend to and felt that she would be bored. He's an avid trader and didn't want her to feel obligated to follow him all over where she didn't care to visit." He could feel those eyes penetrating through him and wondered how he had let Jack talk him into this.

"Ah…I see. Mr. Cordell failed to mention he was a trader." Mercer didn't seemed appeased by the story, but bowed out surprising me with a small kiss to my hand before he left.

"Ewww." I wiped my hand vigorously seeing Randy glance at me before chuckling. "That man is so slimy he slides when he walks." We both turned to the interested clearing of the throat seeing Jessie had her arms crossed with doubt in her features. "Um…hello?"

"Relax Jessie…she's a friend in need to purchase something for her husband. She doesn't care for Mr. Mercer much and had hoped her French would keep him from speaking with her, unfortunately he knows the language." Jessie relented lowering her arms and allowed a small smile.

I could feel her light blue gaze eyeing me over before she waved her hands at the glass cabinets before her. "Very well Randy…I need to check on father." She excused herself to the gentleman in the back of the store, before Randy peered intently in the glass cases and allowed his gaze to something. "Lass…there it is." Puzzled by why I was in the store to begin with I followed where he was pointing.

Inside the case was a familiar shaped amethyst, clearly it was one of the gems that belonged with the book and from what I could see was for display purposes only. I wondered if Jack had figured out this piece was here because of the map or if he had seen it before. Jessie returned looking over at the cabinet a small frown curving at her lips.

"Those items aren't for sale I'm afraid. They are part of a private collection belonging to my father. I don't think he would ever part with them…willingly." She stated sounding affronted before I met her gaze.

I had to do some quick thinking and knew very well it would have been easier with my sneaky companion; I actually wanted Jack there even if he would get throttled. "Sorry I didn't know Miss Jessie." I pretended to be shy and lowered my gaze before hearing her let out a soft laugh.

"You are surely a shy thing…lucky husband from what I can see." This time I did flush, it felt nice that she would think someone lucky to have me. If she knew the truth though I had a feeling she wouldn't be so kind. "Randy…what does this Mr. Cordell favor so I can help the lady?" I could see Randy fidget before he reluctantly pointed to the amethyst. "Ah a man with expensive tastes…I may have something similar to that item." She quickly went to another glass case before hearing her father call to her. "One moment."

"_Did Jack think I would steal?"_ I wondered glancing up hearing soft whispers from the small backroom and glancing around the store for some sort of an idea of what to do. A dark wood store full of cabinets of jewelry, masks, hats, feather boas and anything else resembling value and none of it helped me with an idea. Jessie emerged moments later with a very bewildered expression on her face glancing at both of us attentively.

"It would appear my father is willing to sell this piece of his collection." I could see she was concerned her father might have lost what shred of sanity he had left, but I could see she didn't want to go against his wishes either. "He stated that he would willingly trade the gem if your husband would come collect it in person." Randy closed his eyes with a miserable expression and I nodded stupidly before starting to exit the store.

**--Jack's POV--**

He had watched Mercer leave without any issues from what he could gather, he also took note to the activity he could see in the store and noticed both Randy and Blair leaving the store with equal defeated expression. _"What happened?"_ he was now concerned that Mercer had uncovered something of value and inched into the shadows waiting for their return.

**--Original POV--**

"Randy…does Jessie's father know Jack?" he hesitantly nodded glancing back at the store seeing Jessie lingered at the counter with a very confused look still on her tan features. "What is the story behind…that?" I pointed behind me seeing his face turn into a slight anxious look.

"I think Jack should be the one to tell ye that lass." I knew better though, he never told me anything unless it was late at night, or an opportune moment.

I stopped shaking my head. "You tell me…Jack won't ever say anything useful." Instead of complying Randy let out a hefty chuckle.

"Ye know I think yer different." I wondered why everyone seemed to know I was different than what Jack usually had following him around, did I have a big sign on my forehead or something? "He will tell ye I'm quite sure…especially if he wants that gem."

"Randy…who are you to Jack anyway?" he paused giving me a small smile before glancing at his store thoughtfully.

"A friend of the family…he be waiting for us." He didn't elaborate any more either, before stepping in and watching Jack step from the shadows.

"Eek!" I jumped giving Jack a look that clearly stated that was not pleasing. "Are you trying to scare me out of this damn dress?" his amused expression told me he would elaborate on that. "Don't you even." I warned seeing his attention turn to Randy.

After Randy explained the matter I could see Jack's brow furrow dark eyes turning to the store across the street. "Jessie didn't catch on but her father's still sharp as ever." He frowned scratching his cheek lost in thought.

"Why did he want you to come collect it?" a small half smile crossed his face before he met my stare.

Randy shook his head at the amusement in Jacks expression before crossing his arms. "I ran off on Jessie…we came to an accord that I could collect a ring to lead me to treasure, with the ring come the woman and ye can guess what the bargain was." He wrinkled his nose glancing at the store almost irritably. "I stole the ring…and did not take Jessie's hand in marriage for the trouble…her dad isn't so pleased with me." With this he slowly started to exit the store.

I caught his arm before he went any further. "If that's the case than he thinks that you really are my husband and is probably not happy at all." I pointed out.

"Aye…probably love." He sounded strangely calm and it made me wonder what he was up to this time. _"Maybe I am…he doesn't know the difference."_ That thought did make Jack panic, before he hurriedly exited the store hearing her follow him. "He won't kill me love, Jessie might do something…

"I handle Tortuga wenches…I think I can handle Jessie if I have to. Besides we have something in common to both be frustrated with." I smiled wryly before starting across the street hearing him mutter less than pleasurably behind me.

"_That woman is going to make what sanity I still have disappear."_ He felt his lip twitch into a smile before it faded stepping into the familiar store. The first thing he saw was me staring into the eyes of the older man with a surprised look.

"So you're Mrs. Sparrow?" stated the older man with a strange cold look in brown eyes. His nearly white hair was long and pulled back with a halfway decent looking suit.

"No." I stated quickly before seeing Jessie's green eyes flair evilly. "I'm not." I stated more firmly than before.

"Aye she's right…we're here avoiding Mercer Daniel." Jack was clearly calm and eyeing the store intently his gaze lingering on Jessie for a minute before stepping up beside me. "She is me girl though." Jessie walked briskly from the counter toward us; I promptly raised my hands in a defensive way.

_CRACK_

That was a familiar sound; I glanced over seeing Jack had his hand locked against his cheek wincing at the stinging sensation. "I deserved that…but ye need to listen Jessie. Yer father made the bargain, I'm a pirate I never said I would actually follow through with it." I wondered briefly if she would hit him again, but her hand lowered eyes turning angrily toward her father. "Ye wouldn't be happy always on a ship and running for your life. Yer more the homebody land type…ye know it would have never worked out between us love." This speech was amusingly familiar and I waited curious to if he could talk his way out of this, or if he would get us into a bigger one.

Daniel apparently disagreed with this and raised a hand to silence his daughter. "You could have stayed on land I'm sure many would love to captain your ship." I glared at him with a very evil idea to smack him beside the head.

"Only Jack can captain the Black Pearl…don't you dare threaten his freedom." I warned feeling my face heat at the amused look I received for speaking up.

"You're just another of his whores…he will find another one like he always does. Jessie is a fine woman and he would be wise to settle with her." Daniel retorted snidely ignoring the almost dangerous look that appeared on Jacks face.

"Father!" Jessie warned sharply seeing the dark look in Jacks expression and the hurt look on my face. "Why are you doing this…I don't want to marry him, he's been in trouble since the day he stole that blasted ring." She state firmly wondering why I appeared hurt by the 'whore' comment. "Even if your connections to get him pardoned did work…it wouldn't do any good for us to marry. Eventually we would grow to hate each other." Her gaze leveled with mine before her father turned away from us waving us off like insects.

"Fine Jessie…the gem is your decision to make. I can no longer run your life for you, I'm getting too old for your temper." With a few violent movements he strut from the room leaving Jessie to flush sheepishly.

Jack followed Daniels leave feeling a deep anger for the man; he shouldn't have called me a whore. I felt very offended by the Daniels comment; I had never been a tramp in my life. To be honest Jack was the only man I had ever been with and I was in love with him a great deal. Jack was my world and that realization unnerved me considerably.

Jessie nodded toward the case watching Jack offer a brief smile before going to the cabinet. "Marie…may I ask you…

"It's actually Blair." I was surprised I could find my voice. "Blair Wyatt." She to my astonishment smiled warmly and shook my hand. "What is it you wanted to know?"

"You took a great deal of injury from my fathers comment…you're not a whore clearly, so why are you with Jack?" I watched Jack study the gem clearly the threat had passed and talking with Jessie was allowed.

I met her green eyes seeing a deep curiosity that made me half smile. "Because I fell in love with him…very deeply in fact." Her surprise was no shock to me, but the strange smile was.

"I see that…I think he loves you in turn. I never seen that dark look before, he wanted to remove my fathers' tongue. You must love freedom and the sea dearly to be so content with him?" I nodded smiling at the images of the Pearl, ocean and our friends.

I was very content with the life I had with Jack so far, the ocean, the adventure, and even the danger. "I am…wouldn't want it any different." I felt arms slowly wrap around my waist and glanced sideways seeing a smug smirk on Jack's face.

"Ye have something in common love…thinking nice thoughts about me." He chuckled at the amused look he received from both women.

"That head is still too large for you." Jessie glanced up hearing her father throw something and sighed. "Jack…I'm sorry my father did that to you. One thing I would never do to anyone is take away what they love, even if it didn't suite me." I was starting to like Jessie and felt bad that she had to deal with a father like Daniel.

"Ye don't need to apologize Jessie…he just needs to let ye find some strong navy officer." I snickered covering my mouth at the intent expression I got from both of them. "Aye…not that one love, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." I gave him a playful glare.

"Granted he's annoying, arrogant, and pompous…but sadly he's a good guy. Just not my type and I wish he would go away." Jessie glanced between us with a sort of soft expression that made me flush slightly. "Thank you Jessie." She nodded shooing us out the door.

Back outside I felt strangely relaxed, clearly this trip wasn't half as bad as any of our other adventures in unfriendly pirate towns. I was rather pleased to meet Jessie and learn a bit more about Jacks past; I still had no clue about Randy's past with Jack but didn't really need to know. He led us over to Randy's place where we stated our goodbyes and Jack talked with him a bit leaving me to gaze out the window.

I watched Jessie come out with a broom, before she waved to me across the street and returned to her shop. Watching the streets I counted several soldiers including some familiars, but I felt a bit more relaxed due to recent events. Contentment was good until I saw more soldiers than necessary coming down the street near us; unfortunately Gillette was in the lead of these ones.

My sharp intake of breath must have gotten Jacks attention; he was at my side staring out the window. "Bugger." He clasped my hand and went to the nearest back exit. "Maybe Mercer did notice something off?" I didn't think that the case, I didn't think Jessie was our problem either.

Outside and four alleyways later he paused for a breath our eyes watching one another, I was leaning comfortably against the wall and he was in front of me taking a few deep breaths before considering our dilemma. I was thinking and judging by his expression he too was getting the same idea that Daniel had turned us in, or at least suspecting that the case.

Those dark eyes were almost black and I could see the anger there. "That woman was always trouble…

"It had to be Daniel…Jessie was actually happy for us." He rose a brow at that before starting to ask. "Girl talk…you only got the last bit of it." I could feel my cheeks flush at the half smile on his face, the hint of gold showing prominently.

"_I think she's been flustered a lot by me lately."_ He was going to say something but the sounds of soldiers calling out were very nearby and we both froze. After hearing the familiar troops run past our hiding spot, he grabbed my hand and we were again navigating our way through the less appealing alley's of Port Vayle. We were starting to get closer to the docks which would hopefully mean our freedom once we got onto the Black Pearl, but luck wasn't on our side that day and we ran smack into four soldiers apparently with Gillette's troop, because I recognized at least one of them quickly lifting my fan.

I felt Jack clasp my hand tighter thinking quickly, but opened my mouth before he could say a word. "aidez-nous... ceux pirates que le dos là nous a assaillis, mon mari juste parvenu pour obtenir librement." ("Help us...those pirates back there assaulted us, my husband just managed to get free.") I hoped I didn't sound too stupid and that it would work.

"What did the pirates look like sir?" Question one of the guard turning his attention to Jack, luckily he probably considered me to frantic to care due to my rapid breathing.

I watched a sort of gleam in Jack's dark eyes and wondered what he was up to. "I know from stories that he's the feared infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…we just barely got away." After that three of the four men took off behind us leaving us with a nervous looking soldier, from what I could tell Jack knew something about the kid. "You look like a new one?"

"Y-Yes sir…just got my service issues today sir." I felt a small smile grace my lips, this guy was barely still a kid and already in the military. This time still amazed me at the ages they allowed things. "I was told to guard you from any other pirates." He looked so awkward

"vous devriez aider votre capitaine commandant Jack Sparrow d'officers…that est dangereux." ("You should be helping your commanding officers…that Captain Jack Sparrow is dangerous.") I wasn't entirely sure if he understood me but when his eyes shifted nervously past us I got the idea he knew what I meant.

Reluctantly the younger officer nodded slowly starting after the other soldiers, until he heard a call and turned back. Unfortunately Gillette had caught up with another troop and Jack had allowed the shadows to leave his face, we were now in deep shit. Shrugging Jack grasped my hand and we were again off down several alleys, this was not working out as pleasantly as I had hoped it would.

Running down one alley after another we were closer than ever to the docks, the crew had gathered onto the Black Pearl and appeared to be waiting for us to return. I felt my heart drop when a sword was pointed at Jacks back hearing a call for more soldiers. _"Damn it."_ I was regretting again listening to Jack until a sword attacked the one keeping him prisoner.

"I believe you could use some help?" I turned relieved to see Anders, Anna-Maria and a few others of the crew.

I stepped back out of the way keeping to the shadows and keeping my face hidden as well as I could. Jack and the others were doing well now and to my surprise Will joined from the shadows taking out a few of his own guards. Before I knew what was going on I heard a startled cry and turned seeing Will had stopped a blow to Jacks back, but had been wounded. Mercer had joined the party and clearly was out for blood; fortunately Anders's large hands threw the man into a wall knocking him unconscious.

"Will." I breathed my face paling considerably when he was hauled over Anders's shoulders and Jack was at my side pulling me with them.

On the Black Pearl orders were given and things became deathly silent, Elizabeth had seen Will was hurt and that was when I knew things had changed. She was going to be a threat to everyone but especially Jack and myself.


	50. Chapter 50: Wounded & Allies

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Wounded & Allies**

A few hours or so later Elizabeth was pacing the deck of the ship ignoring my attempts to comfort her. Jack and I had been in one heck of a mess; somehow in the whole scuffle with the navy, Mercer and his surprise attack I had watched Will get hurt and it was pretty serious from what I could gather. She refused to meet my gaze, swatting away my tenth attempt to talk with her. Honey eyes menacingly narrowed at me, before she whirled back into a pacing frenzy.

I recoiled at that dark look knowing full well who she blamed for Will being hurt. Rubbing my face tiredly I allowed her to wear a hole in the Black Pearls deck, turning on my heel and stomping off before I did something considered stupid. It was growing dark and there was still no sign of Anders, Gibbs, or Jack. After Will's injury the three had taken him to Jacks cabin in hopes of stitching up his wound and I prayed that he would come out of it alive, otherwise Jack and I would probably be dead by the wrath of Elizabeth Turner.

I knew there was no reasoning with Elizabeth and was growing more concerned for Will by the minute, it was like waiting to hear your brother had been killed. I surrendered to my urges, walking quickly across the deck and slipping into Jacks cabin. I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder and met Gibbs's inquisitive stair, drinking from his ever present flask.

I noticed both Jack and Anders pause long enough over Wills strangely pale form, before both went back to work. "She's going to kill both of us." I managed seeing Gibbs visibly wince at the tone of my voice, he knew exactly who I was referring to and why I had retreated to the cabin. "She blames everything on him and me both now; I don't think reasoning with her is going to work. If Will doesn't pull through…Jack and I won't either." Again he cringed taking a deep swallow of rum.

I cautiously started to discard the bloodied rags, bandages, and other unused items that would need washing. Will looked far too pale, his hair plastered to his brow and shallowly breathing. It didn't look good from what little medical knowledge I had and Anders's dark gaze meeting mine sadly told me I was correct in assuming the worst. I took away the old items and returned with new in hand, fresh water, bandages, and quickly shut the door on Elizabeth who looked ready to strangle me for avoiding her. I received a half tempted smile from Jack, but it quickly faded back to the serious mask of taking care of Will.

"_I can't just stand around. Elizabeth has to understand that we didn't know pulling into that port would get us in so much trouble. Mercer showing up with his own surprises didn't help matters either."_ I glanced up seeing his eyes open weakly and was up beside Jack watching Will carefully.

"Elizabeth?" I shook my head patting his familiar strong hand and realized just how cold and clammy he really was this wasn't a good sign. "Blair…" he paused smiling when realization finally shown in his dulling brown eyes. "…is Elizabeth alright?" his breathing was even shallower with the effort he was using.

"She be fine whelp…ye be too weak to worry right now." I saw Will attempt a weak smile, but again he went back into the cold darkness of unconsciousness. "Lizzie tried to kill ye yet love?" I glanced at his expression and noticed he was very serious, apparently he heard what I had told Gibbs earlier.

"I haven't given her the opportunity yet." I retorted more sarcastically than intended. "She's crying right now and won't let me near." I allowed my gaze to travel back over the weak form before me, before sighing tiredly.

"_When was the last time I slept?"_ I couldn't remember and was starting to feel the effect of my lack of rest, I just couldn't sleep knowing that Will was in so much trouble and Elizabeth would probably take the opportunity; striking me dead in my sleep. The less than amusing images weren't encouraging me to rest either, I could see the weariness on the other three in the cabin with me and knew I wasn't the only one.

"LET ME IN!" Gibbs nearly choked on his rum at the sound of Elizabeth's violent cry and merciless beating on the cabin door.

Jack and Anders both exchanged glances and eyed me like I could do something about her beating on the door. "What?" didn't I sound lame; I felt my face twist into a pleading look but knew what they expected me to do. "She's going to strike me dead Jack."

The whine didn't go unnoticed but with her being the disturbance it probably wasn't in Will's best interest to be witness to that. Reluctantly and saying a silent prayer I walked to the cabin door and exited hearing the click behind me like some silent mockery. I rose both my hands covering myself from the blow aimed at my body, hearing Elizabeth's startled sound realizing she hit something flesh instead of wood.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror and then slowly hardened. "I need to see him Blair." Her voice was on the verge of hysterics, I remembered it very well from when her father had insisted on throwing her mothers dresser and dressing table out.

Needless to say her father never tried again. "I know." I easily ducked her fist and saw her fury etched in her features. "But…" I caught her wrist and twisted it firmly behind her back, hearing her take in a sharp breath. "…They are still helping him and you won't be helpful in your hysterical state. I know you want to kill us both, but Jacks the only thing other than Anders keeping Will alive. It would be stupid to do so at this point." I released my hold watching her turn honey eyes a fire with anger. "He asked about you…" I hesitated seeing a hopeful glint within her gaze. "…he's very weak Elizabeth, I will not lie to you…it doesn't look great." I watched her face fall and watched her eyes fill with tears; she fell right to the deck in deep sobs.

I think for the first time in my life other than when we were children I was at a loss for what to do. Normally I would pull her into a hug, soothing her and offering a few of our less than amusing antics to bring a smile to her face. This time she hated me, hated the man I claimed to love, and was waiting to hear her husband and love of her life was dead. _"What do I do?"_ those thoughts were painful to me in turn because I cared for them like family, Will had taught me more about swords and this world than I considered possible. I listened to the door slowly open behind me and turned to see Gibbs eyeing us both. Seeing my dilemma and knowing he was about the only one on the ship Elizabeth would let near her, he shooed me back into the cabin and took to comforting her.

The click behind me again sounded like a mockery of my confusion. "Honesty is not the best policy." Anders offered me a quirked brow, but instead of gracing him with an answer I went about again cleaning up the old and replacing it with new.

"Love?" I glanced up seeing Will was now bandaged, stitched and considerably white.

I shook my head at the question in his dark pools; I did not want to tell Jack Elizabeth was waiting for the opportune moment to send us following after Will. I didn't want to consider this would kill my best friend and probably get me banished from Port Royal indefinitely, or that I would be with Jack whether he grew tired of me or not, which I doubted highly.

I observed him cleaning the blood off his hands, eyes intently studying me for some sort of reaction, or answer in this case. "Ye can't hide it forever…what is going to happen?" I was angry at Elizabeth for putting the blame on both of us, I felt bitter and a bit hurt.

"What do you think…Liz is going to send us to the bloody depths of hell." I lowered my voice seeing his eyes widen considerably at my risen voice. "Or worse…she probably would be put far enough over the edge to turn you in and me with you." I finished cleaning up the bloodied rags and allowed a quick glance at Will; he was still barely hanging in there. "I don't think clemency will be considered this time." Instinctively I dodged his hand, watching him reluctantly lower it to his side.

Anders took the remaining items and left the cabin. The silence was deafening against his absence, Will's struggle for life was now a prominent echo and welcome reminder he was still fighting. I silently walked over grabbing a chair and flipped it around to observe, resting on my arms in a familiar fashion. I was going to watch over him until he sat up and started dancing, likely it would not happen, but Elizabeth would make darn sure Jack and I both paid for his possible death.

"_I know what Lizzie's going through…I could never loose ye, ye have some power over a pirate that once swore that his emotions would never win."_ Very slowly he started to the exit; he had a lot of work to do out on deck before he could even attempt to reach through to me. He knew it was probably safer for him to stay in the cabin, but he had to captain his ship and Elizabeth was not about to stop him from doing that.

"Watch your back." I observed him pause dark eyes almost daring me to state I was serious. "She means every word right now Jack." He cringed at the imagery that had just provided, before exiting the cabin.

Watching Will's pasty complexion and listening to each shallow breath dreading when no more would come was not a great solution, facing off with Elizabeth and possibly getting killed was even less appealing. I knew Jack would be safe up on the main deck of the pearl, everyone other than Elizabeth knew that Will's attack was an accident. She should have been angry with Mercer, Dexter, Beckett, the other idiots chasing us, Norrington, and even her father, but she chose to put all the blame on Jack and me. Rubbing my forehead allowing my acidic thoughts to run freely I couldn't shake the image of Mercer stepping from the shadows and Will coming to Jacks aid, or the blade piercing Will very near his heart. Will Turner was lucky to still be breathing and alive.

I finally surrendered to my fidgeting, pacing the cabin door to bed, door to bed, and repeated the action over again. I was restless with too many thoughts in my mind, my grasp on our current reality was slowly dwindling and worse we still had to find out what the riddle was behind the book, it was still a dangerous power issue we didn't understand. I stopped hearing a soft cough and turned seeing Will's hand feebly moving at his side.

I walked over gathering the water bottle in my hand and helped him drink some of the liquid. "Nice to see you awake again." I nearly twitched at the stupid comment, but for the moment it couldn't be helped. "Will…do you need something?" I was surprised to see a bit of color returning to his face, watching him eye me with a questioning look.

"Elizabeth is still on a rampage?" He hit on the mark and understated that one, but I nodded in answer seeing him frown at this. "It was not either of your faults; Mercer came out of nowhere and…

"Luckily he didn't recognize you…otherwise we would have Becket and half the royal navy on our asses." I could see talking was an effort but the determined glower in my direction forced me to reconsider the lecture I had in mind.

Seeing he could finish he felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Mercer is a menace like his master." I nodded in full agreement with that, strange I preferred the sentimental Gillette lap dog type to the one that actually bit when ordered to. Mercer still gave me the creeps. "I need to see her…I will also attempt to talk her out of killing you." He winced shifting up on the pillows and swatting at my attempts to help.

"You're worse than your wife." I ignored his attempts to push me off and helped him rest up further on the pillows. "Try to talk her out of killing my pirate prince too please?" it was nice to see a glimmer of the old Will back in those warm eyes.

"Always…I wouldn't have it any other way." I waved at him on my way to the exit and froze outside when the door clicked behind me.

Elizabeth stood with her sword centimeters from Jacks nose and was visibly red from anger. _"She wouldn't dare."_ Slowly those honey eyes narrowed observing me exit the cabin and her wrist tensed again in a threatening fashion. He was relaxed considering the sword in front of his nose, but Gibbs, Anders, and Anna weren't so confident.

"Will is asking for you Liz." She lowered her sword those eyes piercing me a dark warning within their depths. "No trick…he is awake and gaining some color." I observed Jack turn with interest still wise to the sword in Elizabeth's hand. "He's developed a sense of humor again?" I was drained stating the question, but it seemed to do the trick.

Elizabeth easily returned her sword to her side and run past me, the cabin door shutting with a light bang. I heard a collective sigh from many of the crew and noticed Jacks ever present smug swagger as he walked over to me. I slid into his arms before he could question me further, I was thankful for the comfort of his familiar warm body pressed with mine and smiled at the soft lips against my forehead.

"Lizzie nearly took off a very vital part of me anatomy." I resisted the urge to giggle, but it didn't stop my smile from widening. "He's back to being the eunuch we all missed then?" I could hear the amused tone in his voice and sensed the relief.

"Naturally…considering he's better though it isn't wise to call him a eunuch." I felt him gently lift my chin to meet those dark eyes and noticed the familiar presence of a half smile with gold grinning back. "What?"

Instead of answering he stepped back leaving me to my unanswered question and returned to his duty at the helm. _"Damn him."_ Somehow he still managed to gain my attention and keep me from questioning him further. I noticed the large cove in the distance and wondered exactly where he was taking us off to this time. He had been so secretive since the island and Will's attack. He had been far more unpredictable than usual, which meant he was up to something. I just couldn't quite put my finger on what that something was, he had even convinced the crew to keep their thoughts to themselves. When in doubt retreat to the crows nest was my motto at least until I felt a hand on my shoulder and half jumped back.

"I won't kill either of you." Elizabeth was actually smiling, her eyes a familiar warm honey color and a little less evil malice in her stance. "I can't believe we're going there…even if the movie in your world really messed up reality here." I rose a brow at her reference to 'screw up reality' and wondered again what was going on. "Jack didn't tell you?"

Should I admit to Elizabeth that he's been avoiding me most days, avoiding my questions and dodging my curiosity? "Nope." It was wise to stay on her good side for the moment was my conclusion. "Why…where are we?"

"Outside of Shipwreck Cove." She turned to the sound of Gibbs calling for her assistance.

I wanted to call after her and demand more information, but stopped 'Shipwreck Cove' ending all of my questions. Jack was going to see his father and I was about to be dragged into a room full of pirates. _"Is Liz the pirate Queen?"_ a million questions were going through my mind, but none of them were followed with any answers. I had seen the third chapter during my absence from Port Royal and the pirate world, but this story had been quite a bit off base thanks to facts from Elizabeth and Will's refusal to leave me in peace. I turned seeing Jack had left his duty at the helm and knowing this I again grew frustrated determined to find him.

I checked the cabin which is always the first place for his disappearance, but Will was sound asleep and all was silent. Rum storage empty and an hour later still no sign of Jack. He was avoiding me and I knew this for a fact now, Anders, Anna-Maria, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew ducked out of my path. At the back of the ship I took a moment considering surrender, he was probably hiding somewhere amused with my determined hunt.

I turned tiredly to face the massive deck of the Black Pearl, scanning carefully among cargo, crew and activity, he was hiding well and I had a distinct feeling it was on purpose. Elizabeth let the cat out of the bag so to speak and knowing Jack like I did, he wasn't ready for questions or worries. He brought us here for a reason and I still had to worry about Will, and now I was faced with meeting Jacks father and the rest of the pirate brethren. _"Barbossa might be there."_ I flinched, that was the very last person from Jacks past that I wanted to encounter.

Anders cautiously joined my side watching me for a moment, wondering if it was wise to speak. "Lass?" I turned a glower on him, but all I got in return was an amused sort of grin from the oversized bear of a man. "He be hiding for a reason. Ye know Jack well enough…

"I also have yet to get the full story from him." He chuckled at my frustrated expression. "Can you answer one thing please Anders?" He eyed me for a long moment considering before nodding. "Is Liz…" I considered the last answer I wanted to hear and shrugged. "…is she a…I mean the Pirate Queen?" slowly his smile faded eyes guiding over me in surprise.

"Lass…have ye gone daft?" Last thing I wanted to hear, but I felt better knowing I was seen as a mad woman instead of having to deal with a royal pain.

I met his gaze and smiled warmly. "My world." He nodded understanding before turning to go back off to his duties. "I just need to know the story here." I turned to start my search for Jack again and smacked into a familiar form. "Jack!" I glowered up at the highly amused grin greeting me and crossed my arms.

I found his finger immediately against my lips silencing me. "I may answer your questions later…if ye be good for now love." It wasn't a promise, but it had possibility and I knew it would probably be my only answer. Arguing wasn't going to work this time. "Savvy?"

I narrowed my eyes, but reluctantly met his gaze. "Alright…Barbossa isn't there right?" this time he winced giving me one of his less than pleasant expression. "Yick." He chuckled at my wrinkled nose before wrapping an arm around me and heading for the helm with me following.

"Just don't say or do something stupid." I elbowed him for the remark, before turning my stare to the closing cove.

"_I won't get any answers…he's just trying to appease me knowing me too well now."_ I sighed dejectedly; somehow I learned to read into Jack far too easily in the little time I've spent with him. When more time went by would he still be here at my side? I wasn't entirely sure of that, but from what I had learned from his crew, him in general and how he seemed to be a part of me in a way, I was sure it wouldn't fade anytime soon.

**--Inside Shipwreck Cove--**

I went in to check on Will aware I would soon discover a few truths of what happened to Jack and meet his father. I had this urge to panic and considering the situation it was due to my lack of knowledge that enforced this. I hated not knowing facts, what happened and disliked the fact that the story in my world had nothing to do with this one.

After seeing Will was comfortably asleep and all was quite I turned to return to the deck, pausing to hear a familiar sound near the door and closed my eyes in fury. _"Damn it Jack Sparrow!"_ I walked briskly to the door and slammed my fist on the now locked door; he had manipulated me into the cabin on purpose. I was sure there was more going on than he was telling me, I listened to him murmuring carefully on the other side and knew Anders had no intention of letting me leave the ship. Jack was being very cautious which made me even more concerned at the moment.

**--Jacks & Others POV--**

"You are mad." Elizabeth remarked watching Jack turn sharply his hands moving in defense. "She is far more dangerous than I am…and why did you lock her in there anyway? No one would dare hurt her, especially if you explain to Captain Teague who she is to you." She crossed her arms watching his eyes threaten in warning.

He started across the deck ignoring Elizabeth's muttered curses. "Lizzie…ye have no idea what I'm doing, so in this sense it is wise to protect yer best friend, savvy?" she paused seeing a serious expression creasing his familiar smug arrogance and knew he was hiding something important.

"I see." She relented because in what time she had known how much Jack cared for Blair, she had no reason to doubt his caution.

It was a rather surprising conclusion as much as she had loathed the possibility in the beginning, but now it seemed natural just like her and Will. Pintel, Ragetti, Anna-Maria and Gibbs were present to follow them into the main meeting hall of shipwreck cove, and she felt thoroughly uncomfortable with being in the familiar place again.

The massive boards and wrecks of ships that formed the common meeting place still reminded her of skeletons forgotten reaching for the ocean again. The candle lit room and large globe still took over the majority of the area, the creaking reminding her that she was walking through ships that had long sailed their last storm. She knew to be cautious within the place because of Barbossa and knew that his mind worked around things. Her only comfort was Teague would not hesitate to shoot whoever violated the 'Pirates Code', even one of the keepers of Calypso's secret. _"Jack's hiding something."_ She allowed her gaze to study him.

His confident swagger was reduced to a familiar serious approach; he was timing his actions and taking cautious when he entered the familiar chamber. Elizabeth was shocked to see that the brethren meeting room was void of the familiar faces she had encountered long ago, all except Captain Teague strumming on his guitar, and to her irritation Barbossa scanning over charts at the main table. Jack halted wrinkling his nose at the familiar monkey with his name, before pointing his pistol in warning at the undead animal. With a screech of protest the monkey returned to its master stirring curiosity from Barbossa immediately.

"Lizzie…I need ye to distract him." She narrowed her eyes at Jacks use of her loathed nickname, but complied to do so in hopes that her explanation for medical supplies and such would be a good enough cover for Jacks obvious interest in speaking with his father.

­**--Jack's POV--**

Seeing Elizabeth had gained his enemies attention, he started to approach his father taking note to the sudden silence from the instrument within his hands. The throne like chair still gave off his status and power, his own expression one that could intimidate the worst of pirates. _"I need to know where my father would stand in this up coming fight. With that detail he has to meet her and I don't want Barbossa to know about her."_ He knew Captain Barbossa still held a grudge against him which may have mirrored his own, Blair would be his opportunity to push Jack over the edge and he wasn't about to take any chances without someone being on his side for once. _"Jackie alone will never fill that void, freedom can only be of good taste before you one day grow bored. A friend, confident, and woman will help at this weary times."_ He was very aware of his fathers' hard gaze on him and wondered if this had been such a good idea to begin with.

Jack admitted the resemblance to his father to himself with the dark hair and trinkets within the long dread locks, dark gaze with years of wisdom in their depths and his overpowering charisma. He wore the same familiar decorated red coat, brown breaches and worn with age shirt. His hat still full of a crowd of feathers and kohl enhancing his dark eyes like pearls themselves, his father could see within him and it had always unnerved him in many senses. Jack knew very well his father was suspicious of his appearance within the boarders of shipwreck cove, one of the only ones that knew how the darkest of his thoughts would work out in the end, always the manipulative one he was.

"Jackie….what brings ye back here?" He rasped in a soft voice barely loud enough for Jack himself to hear, Teague was far more aware of Jack's body language than he himself was.

"_Me girl."_ It was the most simplistic answer to give but Jack had trouble managing the foreign words on his tongue. "I need ye to come with me…preferably without him." He was very guarded of Barbossa and what he was capable of.

Teague was intrigued to say the least by Jacks stranger than usual behavior, he almost seemed like he was twitching. He took notice that Elizabeth was withdrawn, exhausted looking and had developed discoloration under her eyes. Slowly he climb to his feet nodding in agreement with Jack and leading him out another of one of the many maze ridden tunnels of Shipwreck cove. Following him slowly out into the ocean air he knew very well explaining to his father about her would be complicated, deep down he knew locking her in would be complicated for him.

"Why is Elizabeth so withdrawn looking and sickly?" Jack turned to Teague wincing at the condition Will was in on his ship.

Jack offered a sidelong glance, but knew he couldn't exactly hide it for long. "He was injured by Mercer during a fight to help me and…" he clamped his mouth shut realizing 'Blair' had very nearly escaped his lips.

Teague stopped turning to face Jack. "And what Jack?" Jack just pointed to the Black Pearl and continued to swagger toward the ship._"Something is curiously off here with him."_ He followed deciding to hold off on pushing his son, it wasn't like they had ever had a close relationship but he knew Jack enough not to press for the time being.


	51. Chapter 51: Dealing with Shipwreck Cove

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._  
_  
A/N: I adore all my readers and thank you so much for fav-ing, and all your support. I have come to realize that I have a case of writers block. I've figured out what may be responsible for this and hope you will all understand and not be too upset with me. First thing is that real life has become overwhelming and I can't focus on my writing, I've also realized that I am not writing just to get something up and what I'm currently writing is awful. I need to take a break after posting my recent chapters for each story. I need to take some time to sort life, I will pick up a pen again, but right now if I want to accomplish anything I need to set things aside and try to find my inspiration again. Thank you for your patience and being wonderful people, I shall return to things soon-ish._

* * *

**Chapter 51: Dealing with Shipwreck Cove**

**--Original POV--**

Will moved briefly hearing my steady cursing rant while I glared at the cabin door in annoyance. I was irritated that again Jack had thought to put Anders in charge of keeping me safe, which in turn meant I wasn't leaving the cabin without being tied down as a last resort. I heard a weak amused chuckle and turned to him, seeing he was watching me throw a proverbial fit.

"It is not funny…" I knew I had a good source of information within Jack's cabin with me, but Will was really in no condition to be disturbed with my concerns at the moment. "…how are you feeling?" it was a safe conversation that wouldn't get me in trouble or him worried.

"Better…Jack must have locked you in here with me?" Hesitating I nodded watching his dark gaze linger in concern. "Where are we Blair?" I wasn't so sure telling him was wise and shrugged turning to glare at the door again. "Answer me or I will find out for myself." He warned which made me turn back in defeat knowing full well he would attempt to get out of bed and look out the window.

"Elizabeth will kill me if you get hurt more…" it wasn't working with him, he didn't care what I said one way or another he would find out. "…you're so mean." I sighed in defeat tilting my head hearing greetings outside among the crew that remained on the ship. "Shipwreck Cove." I slowly turned back to the door hearing Anders speaking with someone in a very low voice.

Will didn't bother to ask anymore questions watching my slow retreat from the door toward the shadows behind Jacks desk. I felt strangely uneasy in the ship I had learned to call home and was very glad for the night which had fallen during our stay within the cove.

The click of the door indicated that Jack had returned and very slowly he entered the room eyes flickering briefly in an anxious fashion before settling on my shadowed form. A gold laced almost forced smirk flickered briefly before he stepped aside letting another individual enter the room. _"Captain Teague!"_ If I had been anxious before it had doubled since his appearance.

"You did well Jackie." I observed Captain Teague walk easily into the room and over to inspect Will's bandaged work. "Your complexion looks much better than Jack had explained, you must be doing well and Elizabeth is a good nurse I see." A brief smile flickered across his face before Will nodded in turn.

"Yes I am doing well Captain Teague…Elizabeth and Blair both are good at keeping me well otherwise I think Elizabeth may have killed them both." I recoiled deeper in the shadows watching Jacks face turn to one of surprise and then fall into a very defeated and miserable look.

"Blair?" Teague's expression turned to an almost realization when he turned to look at Jack. "Jack…why did you come here really?" Slowly his dark gaze traveled around the cabin and sadly landed on me his hand lifting in a beckoning fashion.

"_Jack I am going to kill you myself."_ I knew he hadn't mentioned anything to his father at that point and would be immediately under scrutiny, something I hated more than anything. Tentatively I allowed my feet to carry me from the shadows into the dim cabin light and tried to ignore the intense study I received from Captain Teague. Seeing Jack very slowly step closer toward me I felt a bit of relief knowing he wasn't going to let me suffer too long.

"Who are you?" Teague questioned eyes carefully watching Jacks approach.

"Blair Wyatt…Elizabeth Turner's best friend and a very long story sir." I managed watching Will slowly realize his error before eyeing Jack with a look that could make me wince.

"Love…take care of Will." I nodded seeing Will struggling to a sitting position and walked quickly to assist him. "It is a very long story actually, which is why I came here to begin with." Teague followed my approach to Will sensing Jack slowly approach off his left with a strange confidence that was very rare around Teague during his visits. "She's me girl." He managed before his father turned very slowly to observe Jack and waited for the explanation.

"I have time for a long story Jackie…explain." Teague's voice wasn't sharp, warning or dangerous; actually it was very calm and had a tone of inquisitiveness within his normally soft raspy voice.

I listened to Jack explain the long story of how we met and all the chaos after. I admitted he was very good at story telling with the exaggeration of his hands and body that flowed in a strange rhythm with his words. He went into detail of Elizabeth's possession, the whole mess of adventure and mayhem in Port Royal; he explained our relationship and our current treasure quest. Once he began on how we were still on that quest and Mercer cornering us I could see his father grow interested and turn to study me with a new intensity that made me wish I could crawl under a rock and hide.

"_Jack has found someone to love."_ It was a very almost startling thing for Teague to wrap his mind around how the girl had come to be in their world and the story of her friendship with Elizabeth, but the way he described her winning over his heart and her determined nature it seemed strangely fitting. He had lost all hope of ever getting through to Jack, especially on how being alone with freedom may have been his prize and dream, but without someone to share it with it got considerably lonesome. He could see part of the reason Jack was fond of her and the long tale of adventures they had so far shed quite a bit of light on other things.

"What do you need from here then Jack?" Teague seemed to absorb things quickly without much of an issue and noticed a somewhat worrisome expression about him.

Jack hesitated already knowing he was in hot water with me and being under his fathers' scrutiny wasn't helping. Elizabeth was probably still providing a distraction for Barbossa and soon other members of the Brethren court would be arriving for the usual meeting once every few weeks. It had been the first meeting any of them had come to since the last confrontation with Becket and his fall from grace so to speak. He could feel three sets of eyes watching him and that too didn't exactly thrill him at the moment, he was always calculative and clever not blunt and too the point.

"We may be followed by some old friends and in turn they might come looking for us…" he paused seeing my gaze slowly fall on him and suspected I had an idea of what was going on. "…The location is still secret but Becket's crew will be in the waters and the next meeting may attract unwanted attention. Lizzie and the rest of us come to warn ye and hopefully find a distraction in turn." Teague's expression was suddenly almost cold and very unwelcoming at this news, for once I felt sorry for Jack and watched him almost appear to falter in his usual confidence and recoil under the change.

"Outside." Was all that escaped Teague's lips before Jack reluctantly followed.

Will and I exchanged weary looks. "I think Jack is in trouble." An understatement from Will like usual.

"I saw." Slowly I walked toward the cabin hearing Will attempt to protest my action, but instead of listening I continued to the door and leaned against it to listen in on what I was sure would be one hell of an argument.

The silence was strangely scary when I considered the look on Jacks face before both he and his father left the cabin, what came after the silence was broken was worse though. "How did he manage to get into power again Jack and why is he again gunning for you and the others you've brought with you?" Teague's voice was clearly agitated but not quite as scary as I originally considered.

"Ah…Not entirely sure about the first part…he's always gunning for me." I smiled slightly at the obvious sarcasm within his voice and could already picture the expression of irritated forced humor on his face. "There's more to this than I can figure into things…his wife is also involved, like I stated during the long story we almost were captured in Tortuga. If it wasn't for the whelp and Lizzie…I wouldn't be asking for yer help." I was startled he had admitted to needing help, especially from his father.

"The Brethren are not going to like the idea of him in power over the waters, Calypso even less." I wondered again why Tia Dalma was still in her human form and what had become of Davy Jones even more so than usual.

I was also incredibly thankful that that particular chapter in this world I loved so dearly hadn't occurred according to the cinema version in my world. "Jack…what are you not telling me about her and what does she know you're trying to avoid?" I decided that was enough for me to turn back to Will's side.

"Love?" I winced stopping in my tracks and meeting Will's gaze, slowly a knowing smile formed on his face and a stifled chuckle escaped his lips. "I know ye well enough…come out here." I flipped off the still snickering patient in the bed before turning and exiting the cabin.

I gave Jack a look but clearly it didn't faze him in the least and the almost amused spark in his dark eyes was making me seriously consider throttling him. Instead of being questioned by him I turned to the sound of Teague's voice meeting his dark wisdom filled gaze.

"What do you know of this Blair?" It was strange that I didn't fear him, for some reason I could see a warmth there. Even if Jack and Teague's relationship was considerably estranged and far from close they did care for one another.

"I don't know much. I only know that Beckett bought his way out of the treason charge and managed to regain his title, assets, and his lousy personality. His power is considerably smaller than it once was…if anyone is chasing Jack and us it will be Norrington. He doesn't have a clue to the fact that Liz, Will, and I are on the Black Pearl." I considered adding more to that statement, but what I said had been plenty.

Teague considered my words for a moment and glanced up at Jack. "Norrington…" he remembered the brief pieces of information given to him by Jack on the man and quirked a brow in retrospect. "…I would be guessing that the Commodore does not know of your relationship with Jack?" I watched Jacks lip curl in a sneer at the mention of this.

"No…it would be considerably worse for me and those involved." Jack responded in a snippy way crossing his arms almost like he had been punished.

"Only if we were caught, which you've proven very capable of not having happen anytime soon." I added hoping to at least coax some sort of smile out of him even a tiny one.

Teague noticed Jack forcibly keep a hidden smile at bay and allowed a small one of his own. "Elizabeth will have to address the brethren with this information and we will do what we can. She will also have to take command of her ship and crew from the first mate she left in charge…if she can get that first mate to do so." I glanced back and forth between the pair wondering what Elizabeth was going to do.

"I'm very sure that Lizzie will put them all in their place if they refuse, especially her first mate." That same knowing grin that crossed Jacks face had yet again unnerved me and I still wondered what I was missing in this whole thing.

Captain Teague started from the ship pausing before exiting. "Jack…ye better come back, otherwise ye be raising suspicions." He warned seeing him flinch already guessing whose attention he would be attracting. "I would recommend Blair join us after getting assistance for Mr. Turner." Anders saw Jack's expression and went to find Gibbs.

He continued off the Black Pearl waiting patiently for both of us. "Why me?" those dark eyes met mine with a worried sort of look, it did nothing to comfort me at all.

**--Jack's POV--**

Jack decided that it was wise to have Anders join them, the man could throw just about anything if worse come to worse and he wasn't going to risk her life. He wanted to deny it all, but was in love and couldn't exactly keep it quite to himself. His father knew more to this than he was stating and he had a feeling that eventually Barbossa might pick up on something off. He was starting to regret coming back to Shipwreck Cove, especially with Will hurt and more trouble bearing down on them.

"Jackie?" he recoiled slightly before carefully walking down to his father's side, dark eyes watching every move the elder man made. "Do you love this one?"

"_That's not your concern."_ He scowled narrowing his gaze to the ground with a muffled curse. If he refused to answer he wasn't guaranteed his fathers' help with the Brethren, there would also be no defense if they decided to blame him for the re-appearance of trouble within the area. Most of his help relied on his fathers' wisdom, something he hated more than anything to admit.

"Love is such a strong assumption…I care…

"Jackie…do you love this one?" Teague turned to meet Jacks eyes, there was true emotion there and a familiar arrogance that was part of his denial. "Ye do." His voice was soft and strangely amused.

Jack grimaced at the sure tone within Teague's voice, but very hesitantly nodded. "Yes." He stated with unexpected ease. "She hasn't threatened my freedom and I think she loves my ship as much as I do." Both turned hearing her stalking toward them clearly talking to herself in a confused manner.

"Acts like ye too…she mad by chance?" there was a smile there in Teague's eyes and for once Jack didn't feel uncomfortable around him.

**--Original POV--**

I heard the last part of the conversation and sighed deciding I wasn't making the best first impressions. "No…just nuts." I offered sourly before pausing near Jack and ignoring his amused chuckle. "I'm always listening to him when I should know better." I was surprised when Teague laughed at this making Jack pout slightly.

"Ye and Anders go in the front way lass…we'll see ye inside." Teague started down another path with Jack grudgingly following; clearly I had annoyed him again without even trying.

"Girl I think yer driving Jack over the edge." Anders warned with a playful sound to his voice before leading the way to the meeting hall among the skeleton ships surrounding us.

I glanced up at Anders briefly with a small grin. "He's already there Anders…I'm just pulling him back up." He shook his head laughing before leading me into the ruins of Shipwreck Cove.

I got the distinct impression I was walking through a horror movie in the middle of the devils' ghost ship. Each turn there was a new form of forgotten ship, beaten and weathered from the last storm they survived. The lanterns cast eerie shadows the deeper we went into the place; finally a large room come into sight with Elizabeth apparently arguing with Barbossa over something.

It looked just like the movie with the exception of the many pirates that were supposed to be present. "Barbossa…I do not need you to point out that my first mate choice was a bad one. I've met you." With a final huff she turned mouth opening in an 'O' of surprise before quickly walking to my side, questions flying within her honey colored gaze.

I ignored Barbossa's curious stare remembering the calculative icy look and ragged looking hair. His suite looked less worn than what I had seen in the movie, but it was still the leech that betrayed Jack. I jumped feeling a small warm body land on my shoulder before the monkey let out a curious screech sound. I hissed watching it scurry back to its owner in a startled huff.

Barbossa quirked a brow in interest before turning to Jack and Teague speaking softly to one another. "Who is the other woman?" Elizabeth winced at Barbossa's demanding tone before turning with a dark look.

"My best friend…so leave her alone." She snipped walking over and keeping her arm locked with mine in a warning way.

Shaking his head with a near disgusted look Barbossa returned his attention to what he was doing, muttering something about women being a worthless annoyance and only useful on their backs.

I knew showing affection toward Jack was a bad idea at the moment and kept close to Elizabeth when we approached them. Both of them appeared to be sorting out a story for the Brethren Court when they presented themselves within the meeting, Elizabeth looked thoroughly concerned and kept chewing her lip. I wondered what the story was with the whole idea of her having a ship and what happened in this world compared to the movie. It was strange not knowing what truly happened this time and I felt very out of place.

"The first part of the movie happened…I did become a keeper and captain to the Brethren court. Other than that…I think it would be wise for Jack to tell you the rest of the story. I need to come up with a way to get back control of my ship." She left me by myself among the other two and went back to talking with Barbossa, clearly she was desperate.

I felt Jacks stare boring into me and knew he was considering something, clearly Elizabeth saying what she had did something to get his attention. I wasn't sure if I wanted the full story though, since Will was clearly alive and well it meant that either Davy Jones was still captain of the ship, or something had changed the ruling of the Dutchman needing a captain. I was long past confused again and cautiously made my way around the small area that Teague and Jack were talking within.

It was pleasant with various curtains, books, and other odds and ends lying about. My attention was drawn to the small display of swords and daggers clearly belonging to Jacks father, one inscribed to be given to the Pirate King of the Brethren court. _"Teague!"_ I saw that according the line of kings listed Teague was the second ever to be chosen, that would make Jack technically the Prince of the Pirate Brethren if they followed through with the tradition.

"Ye alright darling?" I jumped hearing Jacks low voice near my ear and realized we were concealed from Barbossa's view for the moment.

I pointed seeing his face scrunch in a slightly disgusted look. "Is that accurate and am I assuming correctly?" reluctantly he nodded, clearly that was one reason he didn't want to be present at the meeting. "Being Teague's son doesn't help you, especially when you owe all of them something?"

"Aye…mostly money." He smirked hearing Elizabeth again giving Barbossa a piece of her mind. "Ye worried about that little detail written there?" I shook my head, why would I care if he was a pirate prince or not? He was Jack and I loved him. "Ye be the first one that, that doesn't bother then."

"Not true Jackie…she just understands ye better than most." Both of us turned seeing Teague intently studying our interactions with one another. "About time ye listened to some fatherly advice." He stated softly amusement reflected in his serious expression, it was an odd coordination to witness as well.

I watched Jack mimic him sarcastically before returning my attention to the various items within the room. My gaze fell on a portrait painted of a woman in the far back with candles lit. I decided to let father and son argue over things and slipped out of their way. I finally got close enough to see the picture and studied the image intently.

The woman had deep almost black hair and soft green eyes; her face was delicate and kind with a bit of an edge to it. She was on the medium side with a rough look about her and a sword at her side. The deep blood red gown set of her dark tan and soft smile, a stream of black pearls lingering around her throat. _"She's pretty."_ I felt arms around my waist and glanced up seeing Jack peering over my shoulder at the image.

"He says I look like her, I don't see it though." Jack's voice was distant staring at the picture and I realized it must have been his mother. "Ye think I look anything like me mother love?"

I glanced at the image and then at Jack. "You have some of her traits, like the eyes and from what I can tell by her stance…the attitude too." I heard a deep chuckle off to the side and noticed Jack smile wryly at his father.

"He's got a lot of her qualities…including a skill for trouble, as well as talking his way deeper into it." I was amused to hear Teague talking about Jack like that; it was nice to see a less serious side of the man.

If looks could have killed I think Teague might have gotten the death glare, but Jack seemed to soften slightly seeing my interest in his past. "Aye…but ye always said that was what you loved most." Teague turned serious again, before walking back toward the sounds of voices. "The Brethren are here." I tensed in his arms, but found myself being gently led by the hand into the open.

Barbossa took interest to this but the warning stare Elizabeth gave him stated to the contrary of doing anything. I watched the group gathering and the room becoming increasingly smaller. Soon everyone was made aware of Becket being back into power, plus all the ships that would be out gunning for pirates' period. During the bickering match that erupted between everyone, Teague got them to calm down and stated that they would be defending the waters until Jack found the source of Becket's interest, I hoped that it would be enough to keep the group calm and it seemed to do so.

Elizabeth after dueling with her first mate had regained command of her ship, deciding on a better first mate for her next one to take charge. One that had always seemed to respect her and acknowledge her authority with admiration, I wondered which ship Will was to be on and where I was going to be during this mess.

After a few hours of discussion, bickering and planning things seemed to be settled. Elizabeth announced that she would be staying with Will on her ship, instructing Jack that he had to protect me. I was taken back by the fact Elizabeth was willing to let me be, but after all that had happened maybe she had finally seen the light completely. She was helping me and now not worrying about me around Jack, she must have seen the changes between us.

I kept close to Jack during the Brethren Courts meetings, it wasn't that I was afraid on the contrary I felt quite safe with him, Teague, Elizabeth and Anders present. I just wasn't thrilled with the idea that some of them looked interested in Jacks arms being around my waist through most of the meeting, or the fact Barbossa was interested in what I had with Jack. Clarification was no t necessary because Jack and I both knew where we stood; let them think I was a common wench or Elizabeth's strangely flaunty friend. I liked those options to the ones where I was used against him, or any of the others.

The meeting was breaking up leaving us to stand alone within the room, Elizabeth was still discussing arrangements with her new first mate over Will coming aboard the Ryoma which was the name of her ship. Teague had returned to tuning his guitar while Barbossa seemed interest in his charst once again, though Jack eyed the man suspiciously his familiar wary actions toward the man of no surpise to any of us. I had to wonder though what was going through the ex-first mates mind, he had watched Jack most of the night and it had Elizabeth and I both on edge. She had sensed the discomfort long before I had to say anything.

I felt a hand gently land on my shoulder and met curious honey colored eyes. "Hey." She smiled warmly seeing Jack slowly slip away apparently considering approaching Barbossa. "Are you two alright other than the obvious?" I pointed to where he was casually swaggering over to the ex-menace, her eyes seemed to grow wary and I didn't like it in the least. "He won't do anything…he's safe here." Elizabeth sounded far from convinced of that fact though.

**--Jacks POV--**

Jack the monkey screeched warning Barbossa of his presence a sneer taking over his gruff features. "What do ye want Jack?" he purposely sounded bored and disinterested.

Jack glared at the monkey considering his gun for a moment, before glancing at the charts Barbossa was intently fixated on. "Why did ye stare at Lizzie's friend all through the meeting? She did warn ye mate." His lips curled into a warning smirk watching Barbossa sigh in exasperation.

"Aye that she did…" Barbossa met that familiar cocky smirk and had an interesting thought of his own. "…so why didn't Mrs. Turner tell ye to keep yer hands to yerself?" he was smug and noticed the quirked brow aimed his way, Jack remained indifferent though.

"_Bugger."_ Jack hadn't quite expect that remark. "Because she be too busy keeping dear William healthy to notice what I was doing." He narrowed his eyes waiting for a retort but received an amused chuckle instead.

"Now Jack…" Barbossa glanced over at the two women talking to each other almost worriedly. "…do ye think me stupid? Ye know better…I'm not blind; Mrs. Turner could care less what ye and her friend are up to. Personally I didn't think she would let her friend be yer personal tramp, but I don't know her friend that well." With this he returned his attention to the charts leaving Jack looking thoroughly nettled and eyes narrowing further.

**--Original POV--**

Elizabeth had not missed that, her anger clearly shown in her honey gaze and Jack didn't look any better off. "Liz…let him think what he wants, saves us from him getting any ideas." I warned watching her hands ball angrily at her sides before she slowly walked over grabbing Jacks arm and firmly tugging him away.

I watched them talk quietly among themselves, both their features turning furious and each in turn waving their hands in a heated discussion. I hoped both of them would come to their senses I really didn't want Barbossa getting any bright ideas now that things seemed to be going a bit better, I glanced to my side feeling a presence and watched Teague eyeing them both inquiringly.

"Barbossa called me a tramp…neither liked it." I didn't like it either but it was much easier for that then a whole mess of more trouble with our current problems.

His expression seemed serious before he watched Jack and Elizabeth both end the discussion with a few dark looks exchanged between them. "Barbossa will always be a threat…he should know not to provoke the man by now." I could see a strange dark look in Teague's eyes; obviously he did care for Jack very deep down. He hid it for both of their protection. "Why do you not let them defend your honor?"

"Because it will give Barbossa ideas…he has enough of those on his own." I didn't like the accusatory tone in Teague's voice; it wasn't pleasant being accused of being afraid of something.

I hated feeling affronted, especially considering who it was that sounded critical toward me at the moment. Those dark eyes were analyzing me carefully as though he were considering my worth. I hated being sized up and right at the moment it felt much worse under those scrutinizing orbs. Carefully his attention turned to Barbossa who had silently retreated to another part of the room apparently ready to collect more charts, Elizabeth and Jack still looked displeased and were focused on him angrily.

"Perhaps he did make the right choice…" I turned a quizzical eye on Teague wondering what he was talking about. "…ye seem smart enough, time will tell if ye belong or not." With that dismissive tone he offered a small smile seeing I was agitated and returned to his throne.

I got a feeling he was being nice to me when Jack was present, but testing me on other levels when Jack wasn't there to help me along. Teague more of a puzzle to understand than his own son and I honestly didn't like the dismissive, accusatory tones he seemed fond of using around me. Did he like or hate me? I probably wouldn't get my answer to that until Jack proved something, knowing how things worked I was being tested by his father for reasons I probably wouldn't ever understand. Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Teague were two very confusing people but one of them I could relate to, the other was just an enigma that I wasn't sure I cared to solve.

"Stupid man…he was ready to tell Barbossa off." I jumped hearing Elizabeth cursing beside me her dagger gaze aimed at Barbossa's back.

"I was not." Jack stated testily.

Elizabeth gave me a sidelong glance before deciding it was time to ready Will and get her ship set to sail. "Be careful…he may still want to do so." She warned disappearing through a familiar exit and leaving me to tend to Jack.

I wanted to laugh at the almost sullen expression on his face, but it wouldn't do me any good to get on his bad side at the moment. Barbossa had gotten the rise he felt necessary to torment Jack with per his typical standards, according to the movie as far as I could tell. I gently tugged on Jacks wrist seeing his attention turn to the fingers wrapped around him and saw a very slow curve of his lip.

I felt the urge to glance back toward Teague and again saw that strange glint in those dark eyes, an almost silent taunt. "Let's go see how much trouble Liz has with Will…clearly he isn't going to like this idea at the moment." I felt reluctance when I tried to pull him, but finally he sighed still looking on the peeved side.

"Aye." I felt his arm easily glide around my waist taking one more look his fathers' direction before stalking from the room.

Barbossa would never leave his mind, the man had done more to Jack than anyone probably realized. From Gibbs's stories Jack had lost most of his trust because of that man, leaving him to die on a god forsaken spit of land. Elizabeth had done her share of damage, causing him to completely loose himself in a form of darkness, and the more I thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. He could never truly trust anyone, yet he claimed to trust me? I got the sinking sensation I was understanding the puzzle behind Teague, he was implying that Jack would say anything to make me happy, this realization seemed to stab me deeply.

If I was right Jack didn't truly trust, love, or care for me. I was wasting all my energy on a hopeless dream and all this time Elizabeth had been right. My memories of everything that had happened come flooding back like an old movie, the feelings shattering one at a time before my eyes, because I knew one thing for sure, hope was a dangerous thing and I had let it run away with me. _"Jack will never settle for anything but the Black Pearl and freedom."_ It felt like a doze blades were scraping through my heart, realization was an evil thing and it was slowly killing me from the inside out.

**--Jack's POV--**

Once on the ship he felt her grasp leave his, she turned swiftly to the crows nest leaving him to stare after her. Something was very wrong; he could feel it and grew a bit concerned with her actions. He knew those actions well from Blair because of a mistake he had done not long ago, trying to protect her in the wrong way. His dark eyes met Gibbs's seeing his first mates expression puzzled by her behavior; slowly an accusatory glance was aimed his way.

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "I did nothing mate…I swear." Gibbs stopped his questions seeing for once Jack was sincere a truly unique thing for him to be. _"Why would she…"_ he stopped getting an almost cold feeling.

He had never known his father to be so easily accepting of anyone, he was starting to get an idea he had missed something very important. Teague and Jack had always had their share of problems, never seeing eye to eye, and a slow respectful hate for each other. Underneath it all he knew his father had a strange way of caring, he himself had that same aspect but what would it do to someone Jack actually did care for? He remembered his unwilling confession to his father and the strange spark within his eyes, this he was now very sure was Teague's doing. What did he do to get her so sad, withdrawn and retreating from him and the others?

"Jack?" he come back from his dark thoughts seeing Gibbs's curious look. "Wha is it?

Jack started toward the riggings, he wasn't going to let this fall apart now that he had grown to accept it to some extent. "Teague."

Gibbs knew their relationship issues, he also knew how Teague worked and how his strange way of showing affection for anyone could drive them away. Jack was a prime case for this and in what time Gibbs had known both men, he thoroughly disliked how their meetings would go.

**--Original POV--**

I wanted to leave 'Shipwreck Cove' more than anything, I didn't care if I ever spoke or seen Jacks father again. At this point I was willing to jump ship and stay with Elizabeth, I was even willing to go back home and deal with all the menaces of Port Royal. The concept of me living a lie with Jack had crushed me; Teague knew exactly what he was doing no matter what mask he wore. I was beginning to understand the resentment and respect Jack had for the man, also getting why the resentment was more prominent.

I turned to the sound of someone coming to the crows nest, I would tell them I didn't feel like being relieved and send them on their way. "Love?" the words froze on my tongue, before I closed my mouth feeling sadly trapped. "Why ye up here?"

I observed that familiar mischievous smirk before frowning tiredly. "Just needed to think." I returned my eyes to the sea in the distance, how I wished we were still on those waves.

He knew that tone very well; I was hurt and avoiding him. "Ye can't hide anything from me Blair…yer too nice." I let the familiar remark slide; I didn't feel like a confrontation at the moment. "What did he say or imply love…I know that man better than ye think." I felt his hand firmly grasp my chin forcing me to meet his dark stare.

I didn't want to answer, why should I tell Jack what was going through my mind anyway? Teague knew him better than I did, he was probably right about Jack just saying things to please me until we had to indefinitely separate. His hard gaze wasn't letting me go; he was probably more stubborn than myself.

"Nothing important." I attempted to lower his hand from my chin, but his other hand caught my wrist. "Jack." I sounded meek and very pitiful at the moment; my resolve was cracking under those intent stares he was giving me. "He implied that this was one big hopeful fairytale…I wasn't what you needed." The last part was barely audible, but I knew he heard me.

He knew it would be something like that; his father never seemed to be happy when Jack was. That was one thing he missed most about his mother, the understanding of him that died with her. Teague was a hard man to grow up around and he had slowly lost hope that he would ever change. Falling in love had even provoked a challenge for them both with his father trying to pit them against one another, a concept he had happen before which was why he still had Anders at his side, both had seen through this.

"Again?" I looked up at that of my own accord feeling his fingers drop from my chin and wrist. "He tried that with Anders…said I had too much faith in a Voodoo man. It would have been better for me if I had kept him on me ship when Barbossa mutinied, it also wouldn't have taken me a week to convince the man I had changed for the better." Despite the situation I had to smile at the idea of Jack and Anders arguing, both were to close to each other to admit the near brotherly part of their relationship.

"Did he throw you?" I couldn't help the question, I had seen Anders throw so many threats since meeting him he reminded me of Hercules.

"Aye…but only to sober me up…ye kindly reminded me how cold that ocean gets at night." He pointed out seeing I was starting to come back to my old self. "I love ye Blair…I don't understand it me self, but it happened and it will stay that way." The finality in his voice brought a smile to my face, he may still be that ever endearing pirate but he wouldn't turn me away and it felt good.

"I sincerely dislike your father and understand you far too well now." I wrinkled my nose to prove my dislike and annoyance, all I got was a familiar defiant grin.

"Ye aren't the only one love." He started down from the crows nest before offering an outstretched hand. "Yer coming with me." It wasn't an order, command, or demand; it was simply a request that he knew I couldn't refuse because I would always be his.

**--Morning Shipwreck Cove--**

I felt the bed beside me taking note Jack was already gone. Reluctantly I rolled over finding my watch among my things on the floor and noticed it was barely five in the morning, it wasn't unusual but considering where we were I doubted Jack planned to be up this early. I slowly slid from bed putting on tan pants and a matching tunic before carefully poking my head out of the cabin. The ship was strangely silent considering the activity I could see, everyone appeared to be sorting out supplies and getting ready to sail.

Will and Elizabeth were going back and forth between a beautiful ship, which was bustling with activity. During a brief talk watching her have Will moved to the Ryoma, she explained she had it renamed in honor of the dragons of myth. It was her little tribute to the fighting spirit of the late Sou Fang. I didn't like the silence and found myself staring at the activity from the shadows of the stairs to the helm.

I could hear voices above me, but paid them no attention. My stare had landed on someone in particular I still was considerably angry at. Teague appeared to be assessing the activity of both ships and talking with another member of the Brethren Court, unfortunately Barbossa was much more hated than Teague at the moment. I swore softly before watching the latter of the two leave the Black Pearl in an almost huffy fashion, Barbossa was clearly agitated about something.

"Bugger." Using one of Jacks familiar lines I wished I could fade into the shadows of my hiding place, Teague had spotted me and that familiar look was there taunting me at a distance.

I jumped feeling a hand gently touch my shoulder. "Morning miss…have ye seen me eye?" I shook my head feeling bad for Ragetti who went off again to find his missing appendage.

I decided it would be best to disappear and find someplace to do some work, unfortunately the minute I exited the other side of the stairs and into the open; I met Teague himself. _"The world hates me."_ Reluctantly I met those dark eyes and ignored the taunt lingering there, he had purposely tried to drive Jack and I apart and I would never forgive him for that. His expression faltered at my defiant look; clearly he had expected a crumbling version of me.

"_She's determined."_ He considered maybe he had been wrong about Jacks affection for me, but decided to continue to test things in his own fashion. "Morning lass…I see ye aren't at Jacks side this morning." It was an observation, a cutting one at that.

I resisted the urge to lower myself to his standards and listened to a familiar voice above me. "He let me rest, I was just coming to look for him before meeting up with you sir." With a firm dismissive tone I went back under the stairs and out the other side. "Jack?" I hurried my pace up the familiar stares seeing he was talking with some of Elizabeth's men over out next course of action and stop off.

**--Jack's POV--**

Turning from his conversation he noted the stormy look in her stare, something had already gotten her temper up that morning and it was far to early for her to already be annoyed. "Aye?" her dark look faltered at his slow smile before she walked over wrapping an arm around his waist and settling against his side. "That be all mate…have Captain Lizzie relay when she ready to leave." The man nodded before retreating from the helm.

"Elizabeth." She pointed out reflexively seeing his amused smirk before it fell a dark look returning to his expression.

Jacks eyes met Teague ascending the stairs looking strangely bemused, it had his attention immediately because he finally knew the source of Blair's discontentment. "Morning." He stated sarcastically before feeling her tense at his side her eyes following the source of his greeting. "What can I do for ye…sir?" he fought the urge to reveal his true annoyance with Teague, he learned long ago that didn't work in his favor because the man was harder of the head than anyone he knew.

"Just checking in to see how yer preparations to leave are going. There was a sighting of a naval ship not far off…" he paused seeing Jack's interest peak. "…The Gunstarr?" he noted the girls eyes widen before Jacks acknowledged the familiar name.

"Garret." She whispered softly feeling Jacks arm tighten around her waist getting the impression he was trying to keep himself from doing something stupid, clearly he had more resentment than usual that morning for obvious reasons. "That means Norrington isn't far off…I better warn Liz." He nodded allowing her, her freedom to go seek out Elizabeth.

"She's got determination." Jack scowled meeting those dark eyes; now that she was gone they would share some words.

**--Original POV--**

I dodged the activity on deck finally catching the sound of a familiar tune and smiling. Apparently not everyone was quite ready to be about that morning, but it appeared things were slowly lightening to a better mood. I allowed my feet to pause at the board connecting the Ryoma to the Black Pearl already knowing Elizabeth's reaction. I admit though it had been an excuse to get away from Jacks father, let him and his father deal with their issues.

If the Gunstar was out, the Dauntless, Storm-Blade, Wind Rider, and Avenger were probably not far off. Now it was officially the royal navy out after Jack and the East India Trading Company made things considerably worse. I stumbled onto the Ryoma feeling eyes studying me peculiarly before Elizabeth quickly come from the helm.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly after rushing to my side. "Will's in my cabin resting, he's doing much better thanks to you two." She added seeing I was staring curiously around the ship.

"Good." I turned meeting Elizabeth's honey gaze and cringed. "The Gunstar was sighted…I'm sure the others aren't far behind. "I'm also betting the Dauntless is in the waters, Norrington wouldn't stay in command of the Avenger with her being repaired since we last left Port Royal, which means the navy is after him." I heard her groan dejectedly before glancing across the ship with a risen brow.

Elizabeth watched Jack at the helm his hands moving rapidly, Teague standing indifferent eyeing him with a grim look. Clearly something had happened between the pair again, she knew their relationship was estranged but even she hadn't seen them public broadcast it before. I had a feeling I knew where she was looking and turned seeing the display, I averted my eyes seeing her mouth form a thin inquisitive line.

"Don't ask." I warned firmly before hearing Elizabeth's first mate calling to her. "Now that you know of the threat I will leave you to your ship…Captain Turner." She grinned at my teasing tone, before hugging me and watching me return to the Black Pearl.

**--Jack's POV--**

Ten minutes of basically chewing out his father and Teague was still watching Jack apathetically, he wasn't getting through like he had intended and it was only making him more angry.

"Jackie." Jack stopped long enough to focus on the familiar nickname; Teague had a serious expression that bothered him a great deal. "Are ye willing to let her take away yer freedom?" that felt like a slap in the face, his father should know better than to think he would allow such a thing.

"She wouldn't." Jack stated more confidently than he had before, he was now very sure she wouldn't.

Back in Vayle she had told of Daniel and criticized him for threatening his freedom, he had the impression Blair would have literally knocked the man on his ass. She didn't like how he was treating Jack and was seriously offended that anyone would try and take away his freedom in that sense.

Teague was very surprised to hear the sure tone in Jacks voice, which had not been expected. "Ye sound so sure…" he paused tilting his head curiously. "…why is that?" he had allowed himself to fall for a woman, but she never claimed his freedom and he felt there was no two woman like that. He wasn't so sure that this girl would allow Jack to remain himself without taking away freedom in some way or another.

"Did mum?" Jack retorted snippily, he had seen his father flirt with many women, but he never left his mother's side and he too admitted to this. Blair was always there no matter what, it was even unnerving at times. "I'm waiting?" Teague didn't answer; he knew that Jack knew the answer already. "Exactly. She stood up for me freedom…that makes her different."

Teague got the impression there was more to this than he had been told. "What did the voodoo queen decide Jack?" He cringed at the mention of Tia Dalma, Jack really hated the memories he had endured during being rescued and the Kraken attack. "Aye…ye still wince."

"With good reason." Jack snapped before hearing familiar steps and turning to see Blair re-emerge onto the deck. "She helped us…and I'm happy." With that dismissive statement he watched her hesitate staring between them.

Teague saw the finality; he heard the truth with his own ears. His son had found a woman that could deal with all of this, the life, the hell that followed, and force herself to allow him freedom. Time would tell if this girl was capable of such a commitment, but for now he would let it be resolved.

"Watch yerself Jackie." Teague started back to the stairs pausing long enough to study her under a familiar penetrating stare. "Ye watch yerself lass…don't think yer up to standards quite yet." With a small smile he continued to leave the Pearl.

**--Original POV--**

"_Did he just sound sincere?"_ I turned eyeing his exit, Teague had no familiar warning in his actions, he seemed to accept things. "What on earth did you say to him Jack?" I noticed his hand was resting against his chin deep in thought; apparently his father had also amazed him.

Jack shook his head meeting my inquisitive stare. "I didn't do a thing…yelled myself raw, but that is it." He shrugged deciding his own father was too much for him to deal with either. "How did Lizzie take the news?"

"Elizabeth." I warned seeing that ever present smug smirk. "Not so well…she agrees that going carefully and keeping to pirate friendly ports is our best chances. They will be swarming ones that aren't pirate accepting." His expression soured at the worried tone.

"We did fine in Vayle love…yer French lessons with Lizzie paid off." I lifted my hands in exasperation, why was it I got a feeling our next stop involved more unfriendly ports and even less pleasant trouble.

"We were nearly killed…are you batty?" he walked over grasping me into his arms eyes searching mine with amusement in those dark depths.

"Ye want the truth?" I sighed giving him a defeated look.

"You can't handle the truth…but I think I would prefer you to lie to me anyway." I stated feeling his lips against mine before he smiled mischievously.

#I wanted to ask but he had already stepped back ordering the crew about to ready to sail. Elizabeth was nearly done with her preparations and soon it would be back on the hunt for pieces to understand the book. The gems he had gotten were sapphire and amethyst, which meant in my knowledge that they stood for water and spirit. I had a feeling that earth would be emerald, fire would be ruby, and air would be a diamond. I just hoped in this search we weren't seeking more danger than all of this was worth. I didn't want to loose him or anyone I cared about and I was actually wondering how my family was doing back home, it was strange for me to be worried because they were used to my stays with Elizabeth. I brushed it off to all the anxieties piling up one after another, clearly this adventure was finally driving me mad.

Three days at sea and I was actually starting to relax, the occasional sparring lesson which Anders and Anna-Maria offered to me for a distraction was helping. I could see the Empress off to our side a smiled watching Elizabeth at the helm and noticed that Will seemed to be getting around better. I had been doing research more so lately than usual and leaving Jack to his own amusements on the Black Pearl. The more research I did within the book the more nervous I became.

The book was a very powerful omen; I could feel the changes since Jack found the sapphire and amethyst. It felt somehow safe within the environment we thrived in, which made me wonder if the book had been designed for us to find. I jumped hearing him call out orders not far off beside me and turned to give him a withering look.

"Ye don't give me that look love…" his smirk slowly crossed his lips ignoring her amused curve at her lips. "…ye been engrossed in that book a lot, what have ye found?"

"Nothing." I hesitated glancing over the text in my hands and tilted my head seeing he knew something was off. "It's more of a feeling than actually…" she jumped hearing a sharp thud beside her and noticed Elizabeth grinning at her. "…Liz you scared the hell out of me." I swatted at her seeing Will was at the helm of the Empress waiting for her to swing back.

"The coordinates we're following is leading us to a port I know for a fact is not pirate friendly." Her honey gaze purposely leveled with Jack who casually shrugged noting me glancing back and forth with an 'I told you so' expression on my face.

I immediately saw where this was going and turned to head toward the cabin, I would tell him my opinions after Elizabeth returned to the Empress. "Stay here love." Internally I cringed but despite knowing what was going on I turned back watching them stand off with one another. "I know that Lizzie…I have me reasons to go into this port and you don't really need to know them at the moment. Just bare in mind that Blair and I have to do this and it is a good idea. Otherwise some not so nice things will happen in the future." With that cryptic sort of message he walked back about his ship calling orders.

Elizabeth's mouth hung open in startled silence. She hated when he would do that sort of cryptic message and stalk off, it always left her to ask me. She met my stare clearly ready to start firing the questions. I turned seeing meeting his dark gaze, a slight shake of his head indicated it would be wise not to speak about this book and what may occur if Becket was to get a hold on of it.

"Don't look at me." I raised my hands in a defensive way watching her expression harden. "He doesn't tell me everything…in case you haven't noticed we've been avoiding each other most of this trip." I crossed my arms my eyes lowering in a challenging way.

Elizabeth lifted her fingers to her forehead considering this detail before nodding with a frustrated sigh. "Yes that's very true." Her gaze turned back seeing Will watching them both with a weak look about him. "Let me know if anything changes with that bloody pirate…I'm going to tend to Will." I nodded feeling relieved watching her easily return back to the Empress clearly agitated with everything going on.


	52. Chapter 52:UnHidden

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: I have a few chapters that I've worked out, I'm not sure how many updates I will have for this story yet because I'm still trying to get ideas sorted and get myself out of the rut I've gotten myself into over this story. I hope to have it finished at the very least by the end of the summer if not sooner. Enjoy the updates and reviews, comments, fav's whatever are welcome. Thank you for your patience.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 52:Un-Hidden**

I walked carefully toward the cabin with my thoughts returning to the book and the feelings it gave me. The book had been used for both good and evil; I could feel it every time I turned a page. These ideas didn't frighten me because I knew that magic could be used in both ways. It was wise to know how tricky magic and the realm could be before successfully diving into the craft. The worn pages had grown firmer within my grasp indicating the gems were restoring it to its former glory, the dilapidated cover and faded pentagram was starting to regain its luster and shape again. Tracing the spine I could feel the engraved text resurfacing and knew it would most likely take one more gem to reveal the name of the book or the owner.

I jumped hearing the cabin door shut behind me and turned seeing Jack casually walk over grasping a bottle of rum and situating himself on the edge of his desk. "Ye were saying about a feeling?" he inquired watching my fingers trace the delicate book within my hands and meet his deep gaze.

**--Jack's POV--**

She hesitated studying those dark pools before finally nodding an affirmative almost to herself. "I didn't really find anything, just felt it." He angled his head eyes squinting in a familiar probing look. "Since you found the sapphire and amethyst…" she paused trying to gather her words to make sense at what she was trying to explain. "….the book has been repairing itself. The pages aren't tattered and ragged, their reaffirming and becoming thick with the original feel again. The ink is becoming clearer and the engravings within the cover itself are becoming more pronounced. It's like within your ship and between us the book is repairing itself from some dark misuse." She made a face deciding that made absolutely no sense to herself.

Jack brushed his chin with a considering gesture, clearly she made sense to him even if she didn't herself. He tossed about her thoughts allowing himself to absorb the information carefully. If she was right in this case than just maybe the book was supposed to help them along this interesting adventure. If it got into the wrong hands it would probably change everything as they knew it and this would not work out in the end. His head felt like it would explode with each knew idea that formed. He was promptly brought out of those thoughts by two familiar hands coming to rest against his face bringing his eyes to meet hers again.

"Misuse?" he saw her hesitate again before shaking her head yes. "Ye mean that book was used for things other than pleasantries before we came across the bloody thing?" her soft 'yes' made him gently grasp the book eyeing the engravings that were slowly taking shape along the spine, gold flecks shining in the setting light of the sun within his cabin. "If yer feelings about this are right…

"Becket can do more damage with this than Davy Jones's heart." He grimaced giving her one of his agitated looks at bringing up the subject again. "What are you thinking?"

"That we better find the rest of the gems and discuss this with Anders. Tia wanted this book and I know for a fact because of how he acted…" he paused glancing into her worried stare. "…it wasn't for the use of nice purposes." He stood tucking the book back into his secret compartment with his hidden rum, watching my face pale at the idea.

**--Original POV--**

"_Tia Dalma with this kind of power, she could become Calypso again."_ That was unsettling and something I didn't want to consider. "Definitely not a good concept…" I faltered seeing his knowing smirk and wondered if he had again read my expression. "How did the story really go in this world…ours didn't get the movie right." His fingers come to rest lightly lifting my chin to meet his intense eyes again.

"Will's father Captains the Dutchman now and Tia was never released." He paused watching my brow furrow still confused. "When Davy was sent to the ocean bottom Tia Dalma was part of the battle and gave William Turner Senior the position because she knew he would do the job right, that was Will's destiny and she remains bound because Barbossa failed in his attempt at reviving her to her former glory. Me father didn't like that idea in the least, even if she knew who was responsible for her imprisonment." I nodded deciding that was enough information for me to pull the pieces together.

"She wants to be free again and was hoping the book could do it." I gently toyed with the trinket I knew would be part of the pirate lords' way to release her, his fingers gently grasping my hand bringing it to his lips.

"Aye that she does…but she won't get that freedom." He knew there was one other question unanswered and a familiar smile played against his lips, which again brushed my hand. "Anders was adopted by the family that raised her in her human form…she didn't start out as an adult and was relatively a child when she was toying with the sea." Finally the question I had wanted to ask was answered. "Ye alright now love."

"For now…I need to absorb." He stood pulling me into his arms and stealing my lips into a rum induced kiss that again caused my heart to leap to the stars.

"Ye will have plenty of time to do that in Port Elfrida." From what Elizabeth had told me about this time that was a port near Ireland. "That will also hopefully be free of the British threat for the time being, unless Becket has already gotten there." He stepped around me heading back to captain the ship.

"That's near Ireland….that's why we've been on the ocean so long." He turned offering me that mischievous smirk of his before disappearing from my sight. "I hope we don't run into any Ireland legends, fairies or the like. I don't need anything more to worry about." Reluctantly I made way back from the cabin and out into the late afternoon noticing the pink tints and other darkening colors indicating night was fast approaching.

**Port Elfrida**

According to Jack and Elizabeth both, they would both make their way to opposite ends of the port and keep out of the noticeable eye of the unfriendly's of the town. That would mean that we would be appearing as aristocrats again, I would also have to use my French which I was glad was good enough to fool everyone.

Reluctantly I made my way back to the cabin dressing in a dark crimson dress, which was thankfully a comfort because of the cooler air. It was very cool that day and the extra warmth provided by the dark color helped me against the new climate. Jack's fingers nimbly worked up lacing my dress and his arms come to rest around my waist meeting my curious sidelong glance. There was something flickering there within the dark gaze and it seemed to make my heart beat faster.

Things were changing and not like they seemed. He had changed in the time I have known him and it made me wonder just how much more would change during this adventure. "I like ye in the dark earthy colors ye prefer love." This time I turned my head to better meet his dark orbs. "Lizzie fits the pastels like she kindly pointed out discussing such with Anna…but ye fit the dark colors. They set of yer skin and let the world know that ye aren't entirely the proper one of society. They give ye the feel of mystery…much like me ocean and pearl." One thing that I never expected out of Jack was a poetic word play with that silver tongue of his.

"What has gotten into you Jack?" my voice was soft taking in the fact I could feel a blush creeping across my skin, only he seemed successful in doing so without really trying.

That secret smile of his again was there indicating that was all I was getting. "Come along love…we have a gem to find." I sighed giving him a look, before shuffling after him out into the cooler climate and sharp winds. "It appears quiet enough but that could be a dangerous assumption with half the bloody navy after yers truly." I could see Elizabeth steadying herself ready to leave the Empress with Will beside her looking much better thanks to the long journey.

"You forgot the East India Trading Company." I pointed out watching him make a face before giving me a look with those dark eyes that almost dared me to say more on the subject. "Ok so I'm too blunt." I shrugged accepting his offered arm and wondered what else was expected in the strange life of the pirate claiming my heart.

"Ye may have more in common with yer best friend than ye think." I stopped immediately stopping him from touching the dock near our feet.

He smirked knowing I greatly disliked the comparison. "Careful Allen…I may remove that reason for you being so popular with the ladies." His smile faltered giving me a curious once over.

"Ye honestly expect me to think ye would deny yerself love?" he chuckled at my red face noting how nicely it complimented the dark crimson color of my dress.

"Pirate." I growled following him across the docks to meet Elizabeth and Will.

Will did look much better, still a little stiff but his skin had returned to a pleasant shade and his dark eyes were alight with laughter again. Clearly Jacks unusual but much needed attire was again amusing him to no end. Elizabeth gave me a once over with a disapproving glance, gently fixing the pins in my hair before nodding in satisfaction. _"Sometime Liz is impossible to please."_ I stuck out my tongue hearing her giggle shaking her head at the childish behavior.

"How is this going to work…

"Allen Cordell and wife Marie." Jack cut them off in case of spies among the port. "Ye two will be…

"Vance and Melody Walker…Jack helped." I grinned at the annoyed look I got from using Elizabeth's middle name.

"You're worse than the pirate." She grumbled crossing her arms and leaning into Will.

"True but the other part of the news is you get to see how well I learned the French you taught. That's our only saving grace apparently." Elizabeth's honey gaze widened seeing a smug grin cross Jacks face before he proceeded to lead the way across the docks and into the town.

I knew Elizabeth wanted to question me further, but the way Jack easily pulled me away indicated he liked to see her stew. I was starting to see a game of sorts between the pair, he may never forgive Elizabeth for making him Kraken bait but somewhere he had developed a certain acceptance. I had to wonder if it had something to do with the fact that he had found me in the whole mess of revenge he had once attempted, but then that would be hoping and expecting too much. For now I would just accept things as they were and deal with the puzzle forming before me at a later date, much later.

He allowed a strange noise to escape his throat bringing my attention to the group of EITC heading our direction, four of them in total. "Bugger it all." He made to flee but halted seeing that we had already been spotted. "Marie and Melody will speak French and we will play ignorant." He motioned to Will who seemed about to protest, before Elizabeth tugged him after us toward a stand offering goods to sell.

"Monsieur bonjour." ("Good morning sir.") Elizabeth couldn't hide the anxious tone in her voice which got Jack's attention immediately.

"Excuse me ladies I don't speak French." Stated the confused young man running the silk stand and glancing between Will and Jack helplessly trying to understand what she wanted.

"She said good morning." Offered Will noting Elizabeth force a smile that was far too wide for her face.

"Nous sommes intéressés par certaines de vos... soies foncées." ("We are interested in some of your...dark silks.") I hesitated briefly remembering Jacks earlier comments and finding myself going with the flow for all our sake.

Will cautious of the men heading our way waved a hand in a 'no thank you' fashion before leading Elizabeth opposite separating knowing it would probably be wisest. Jack nodded in approval before nearly cringing hearing a soft clearing of the throat.

"Good day sir." Careful to not make any sudden moves he kept his gaze locked on the ground and nodded his head; he was pretending to examine some dark ruby colored silk. "We're beseeching any information to a well known pirate…" he paused watching me tilt my head hopefully appearing confused. "…Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain."_ I mentally stated knowing very well the threat behind what would come from Jacks mouth. "Allen ce qui il disent?" ("Allen what did he say?") It apparently stopped the automatic retort because dark eyes immediately snapped to mine with a slow smile crossing his lips.

"Le gars chercher le capitaine infâme Jack Sparrow ... le droit dangereux j'ai entendu." ("The lad be looking for the infamous captain Jack Sparrow...right dangerous I've heard.") It never ceased to amaze me how easily he could pick up languages and how thankfully he knew not to go to quick. "She's French speaking only." The officer nodded bowing in turn before his attention returned to Jack. "I am afraid I haven't seen this famous rogue…why do you ask?" he struggled a bit but managed to keep the aristocratic tone in his voice.

"We can't discuss this sir, but please keep yourself and lovely companion from the docks…the south end." He then took his unit and scurried off.

I felt my stomach lurch and felt Jacks hand tense within mine. "Bugger." He turned back the direction we had come from nearly colliding with several people before starting to lead us quickly back to the Black Pearl. "Lizzie and the Whelp are on their own for the moment I'm afraid." Grasping my skirt in my hand I followed him as fast as I could thankful that the corsets he helped me with weren't always breath taking tight like Elizabeth preferred.

"I hope they don't find the Empress too." I added watching him stop immediately within an alley and catch my wrist.

His dark stare was looking over the docks carefully deciphering the fact that there were several hidden soldiers and the crew had yet to notice them. "Ye wait here." I gave him an incredulous look. "Don't ye argue darling…ye are to stay put." Before I attempted to protest he left his jacket in my grasp and proceeded to do what he did best.

I stood there dumbstruck. Jack had left me like some common porcelain female in distress to go rescue the crew. This was not the same man I had been running around with for over six months, this was the type that fawned and fretted over the woman at his side. _"What is going on with that man?"_ I wondered before reaching into my skirts and pulling out the dagger I had carefully strapped to my leg. I was not going to be without a weapon this time and had a feeling that maybe it would become useful. I hesitated in the alley, he had asked me to stay put and normally I would have did so but something was off with the EITC being so far out of their waters, somewhere Becket had to be pulling the strings.

I nearly felt my heart stop in my chest feeling a hand catch my shoulder, I whirled dagger leveled at my attacker and sighed in relief. "Liz." She put her finger gingerly to the dagger tip making it lower from her throat. "Where is Will?" she pointed towards the figure creeping along after Jack which made me breath in relief. "Good."

"Not really…Jack doesn't know Will is following and what exactly does he think he's doing?" she waved her hand in a scolding fashion before noticing the hidden soldiers. "Bloody hell."

"Yeah that's why he's down there…" I paused seeing her attention go north away from the Black Pearl. "…go check on the Empress, I will go keep our men from getting killed." I considered how often that worked. "I hope." With a meek smile she nodded slinking off down different alley's to get to her own ship.

**--Jack's POV--**

He paused nearly colliding with two guards and lowered quickly behind the crates that were engulfing him for the time being. Jack was still undetected but that didn't mean his luck would continue to hold out for very long. Carefully he maneuvered himself past more of the hidden men and flinched feeling a sharp object level into his back.

"I see I have a pirate." He didn't like the cocky sound of that voice, but wasn't about to move to quickly. "Up." Hissed the soldier watching Jack slowly rise and turn to face him. "Who are you?"

"He's a very good friend…Captain Jack Sparrow." Hissed Will slamming the end of his sword into the officers head knocking him unconscious. "What on earth are you doing Jack?"

Jack smirked broadly watching Will lower his sword to his side and scan the docks around them. "Warning me crew." He pulled out his sword in case more of the royal blighters had any ideas. "Nice work whelp." If looks could kill he would have been run through by Will's dark gaze.

Instead of arguing his point Will continued to follow after Jack hoping to keep himself and his pirate friend alive, otherwise he got the feeling Blair would probably run him through as well as beat Elizabeth for trying to stop her.

**--Original POV--**

I glanced down at the unconscious EITC man before my feet and shook my head; clearly those two were already finding trouble. Pausing considering my options I stooped collecting the sword from the man and continued to follow after pirate and black smith. _"At least they won't do anything too stupid."_ I then thought of Will and decided that wasn't the most comforting thought quickly moving through the crates in hopes of finding them.

I found several more EITC members strewn across various areas, including some royal navy. I could hear voices ahead of me and hoped that it was who I was looking for; before I could get any further I heard a sharp tone that belonged to Will and Jack both. Each of them muttered something along the lines of 'bugger' which meant trouble.

"Two pirates?" Questioned the conceited navy officer, clearly he wasn't familiar with Will or we would all be in a mess.

Jack's dark gaze met mine before one of those know-it-all smirks crossed his face. "Aye…ye forgot one." For a moment the navy man appeared confused before feeling a blade leveled with his throat. "I told ye she be a pirate whelp." Will rolled his eyes watching as I slowly lowered my dagger kicking the man forward and watching Jacks sword handle come sharply down on the back of his neck.

"Clearly, but again Jack you're a bad influence on her." Will turned toward the Black Pearl and caught the attention of Anna-Maria who glanced around finally noticing the trouble. "Anders and Anna are warning Gibbs. We should meet up with Elizabeth on the Empress and get you two back on the Pearl." He added turning back toward the direction we had just managed to get away from.

Jack returned his coat and made himself presentable society again allowing Will to casually lead them along the docks, little suspicion on them for the moment thanks to all the officers around the docks. We went unnoticed until we were about three ships from the Empress and froze at a call. When in a pirate unfriendly port the word 'Pirates ahoy' no matter how corny it sounded was not good, contrary to belief the idiots weren't quite that stupid. We bolted immediately, especially when bullets streaked past making us pick up the pace.

It seemed no matter the port we ended up in we always found trouble. I wondered briefly if it was Jacks destiny to always be running and dodging danger, which brought back a familiar concern that I thought I demolished quit effectively. _"Is this truly what I want?"_ I allowed the idea to shift around my head while keeping up with dodging bullets, officers and somehow managing to get close enough to see the Empress readying to leave. Jacks fingers entwined quickly with mine pulling me close to his side and picking up our pace again. _"Yes."_ It was absurd but in truth I wanted nothing more than the man beside me, and those dark eyes I could loose myself in daily. A pirates' life was dangerous, full of adventure and mystery, but I would have him and that was what I needed most.

"_Insanity."_ A word that would always describe me perfectly and one that my family commonly used to describe my best and worst traits. It didn't matter though because happiness is what I needed and within Jack that is what I had, the man and adventure I had craved all my life. _"Why did my knight come dressed as a pirate?"_ I smirked at the idea of Jack in his usual pirate garb giving the armor a dark 'not happening' look and continued to focus on our safety ahead.

**--Empress--**

We were hauled onto the ship with effort thanks to my now soaked dress, Elizabeth refused to let me run around in my under dress due to her less than honorable men. I also had a feeling it might be because she was worried that Jack would take on her crew if they looked at me wrong. Feeling a two ton red dress was not my idea of fun, especially because it was much cooler near Ireland than back home in the Caribbean and I was about to catch a cold.

A blanket was wrapped firmly around me followed by warm arms. "Ye warm enough love?" I snuggled into his arms in response deciding I was better. "Lizzie…I be taking her over now, she's cold." Elizabeth nodded watching Jack lace his arm easily around my waist and my arms wrap around his neck.

"I trust you…but I don't like this idea." I added glancing down off the side of the Empress and groaning at the waters below.

"Ye afraid of heights love?" Will was beside us and at that chuckled.

"No she isn't…just memories of certain unpleasant landings and tangling mishaps are running through her brain." I gave will a scathing look before feeling my feet leave the ship and closing my eyes.

**--Black Pearl--**

Once my feet hit the familiar black deck I lowered my death grip from around his neck, feeling his arms tighten around my waist holding me close. "Gibbs, keep Lizzie in yer sights and give her the next coordinates that Anders has." He nodded watching him lift me into his arms and head straight for the cabin.

I was grateful to Jack right then, I was shivering like crazy and was seriously missing the heat of the Caribbean. My fingers felt numb and I heard my own teeth chattering, my toes and the rest of my body wasn't fairing much better. The gown I had on weighed a ton and was still dripping with seawater.

"Yer turning blue darling." I felt his arms lower the blanket from my shoulders shivering at the soft draft I felt from the movement. "Get out of those wet things now love." His tone was ordering but at that point I didn't care to argue.

I felt the dress loosen and proceeded to strip the wet garments rapidly, before feeling a warm silky material lifted over my head and snuggling into the dry outfit. "Thank you Jack." I listened to the whispery tone of my voice, shivering again before being pushed gently toward the bed.

I didn't take the time to see what he had put over me; I immediately slid into the blankets of the bed and wrapped myself up like a caterpillar in a cocoon. I listened hearing him shift around slamming a trunk shut, before walking over and sliding under the covers with me. He lifted me into his arms and wrapped both of us deep within the blankets. Slowly I could feel the heat returning to my body and nuzzled closer feeling drowsy and content.

I wasn't sure how long I had slept, but I was aware of soft breathing beside me and listened to the rhythmic sound of Jacks heart. I loved being close to him and thanked whomever saw this fit everyday to wake beside him, to be happy. _"He's awake."_ I glanced up seeing half lidded dark eyes watching me and smiled softly.

"Ye feel better now love?" I nodded placing my hand gently on his chest and sliding up to be eye level with him. "Ye were turning blue and it worried me." I remembered feeling really cold and noticed the questioning look in his dark gaze.

"I've never been one to deal well with cold; I've always had a bit of trouble staying healthy." I could feel the soft flush to my face, but in favor of maintaining my dignity I leaned down resting my head on his shoulder.

I heard him readying to speak and again met his dark orbs. "A while ago back in Port Vayle…" he saw my curious look and wondered why he was bringing this up now, it wasn't like it wasn't a probability. "…ye used 'with child' to throw off Mercer and…" this time he did falter not sure he wanted an answer.

"Ah…" I smiled slightly before adjusting myself sitting up further and keeping my stare steady with his. "…I can't get pregnant." His brow quirked at this clearly confused. "This is going to be tricky…" I considered my world and his and tried to hopefully decipher a good explanation. "…they made this special birth control insert in my world, it prevents me from getting pregnant until I wish to do so. It's simple enough with minor risks and that's all there is to it." I didn't want to mention that my mother and grandmother had suggested this in case I did find my true love, because they wanted me to be truly happy and settled before going further with my life in such an important direction.

"Is there more to this?" I shook my head, I had no reason to lie to Jack about this and noticed his face contort again lost in thought. "So I did exactly what I thought…the first time ye came to me cabin back when…" I could feel the blush creeping clear to my roots; I didn't want him to figure that out and had hoped I concealed it enough.

"Enough heart to heart." I squeaked seeing that telltale smirk of his and wishing I could hide back under the covers.

"Not yet darling…why did ye?" I pretended to be dumb, this was a conversation that I didn't imagine having with Captain Jack Sparrow and didn't want to have. "Blair…why did ye try to hide the fact that ye gave me yer virginity, there's one way to tell and ye can't hide that love." This time I did sink down the bed and yank the covers over my head.

"_Damn it…I knew that, but I didn't expect it to come up."_ If I had been cold earlier I was far from it now and it wasn't due to passion. "Pirate." I barely hissed ignoring the chuckle that followed wondering exactly how I was going to explain myself out of this hole I had dug. "Because I wanted to…

"There was no way ye knew that this would happen, ye knew me far to well for that love." I surrendered to the fact that this embarrassing conversation was not going to be left alone and would have to deal with the consequences of keeping this to myself. "Ye knew that I never stay with one woman and ye knew all about various instances in me past. Ye can't tell me ye were sure that somehow I might fall for ye and…

"I didn't really care." I finally managed noting him raise a brow. "A long story short…I didn't really expect anything to come of this. I figured Elizabeth had killed all of your feeling all together after the stunt she pulled. I had a memory and that was enough, at least until you stole my heart." His amused expression softened a chuckle offered at the red still seeping into my face.

"Aye but somehow ye got mine…and ye except me faults and all. This was not suppose to happen." I shrugged knowing he was right, but again everyone has to allow someone into their heart at least once no matter how impossible it may appear. "I would be admitting to the truth if I stated I was glad it happened, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want it to happen…I guess even I can't run forever, savvy?" again he used that silver tongue, confused me and I found myself nodding stupidly in agreement.

"You're complicated." His laughter was warm and brought a smile to my lips. "What is this?" finally I glanced down seeing I was wearing a silken outfit in oriental design and shifted to get a better look at the dark sapphire material with silver dragons.

"A kimono…I liked the color and it suited ye." I fingered the material again wondering what was going on.

According to everything the world knew of Captain Jack Sparrow he was a pirate that only loved his freedom, ship, and rum. Strangely enough though I was seeing more to the enigma that was a pirate and wondered if that was entirely true. He admitted to loving me and was slowly showing signs of such a factor even if he didn't go around advertising this. No matter how this went I was glad that I had gotten through to him and managed to get a part of him to belong to me like I allowed myself to belong to him.

He lifted an emerald from his side showing it to me and smirked at my shock. "The whelp found it and managed to bargain for it easily enough. He mentioned something about Lizzie threatening the individual and him giving it to her in place of loosing a valuable reproductive organ." He placed the gem in my open palm watching as I examined the jewel carefully before plopping it back into his hand. "Which element does this stand for?"

"Earth…I'm assuming a ruby will be for fire and a diamond will reflect wind. You have water, spirit and earth now." He lifted a familiar tattered book onto his legs and sat up against his bed. "Careful."

I wasn't sure what would happen when all of the gems were added to the book, but so far it had all been good for us and seemed to be changing the book from some evil looking thing to something almost calming. Slowly the book continued to regain its former luster, becoming stronger, the binding tighter, text within the pages clearer and finally the designs getting more definition but not enough to read the binding engraved text.

"Ye think air or fire will get us our answers?" I fingered the book briefly before meeting his intense stare.

From what we had seen of the book each gem added a new luster to the book, which meant more than likely only the completed gem diagram within the pentagram would reveal the secrets that lye within the pages of the powerful volume. This book belonged to someone very powerful a long time ago and also very kind. The feel that radiated from the book was calming; with a gentle almost caress that indicated nothing of harm.

"Most likely all of them…" I faltered seeing the ink shifting from a dreary black to a nearly deep blue. "…this had to belong to someone kind. Blue is a calming color and also reflects meditation, love, protection among other things. It's also considered the guardian of love, in a sapphire." I smiled noting the amused curl at the corner of his mouth and seeing that familiar teasing gleam in those dark eyes.

"Ye know too much about this." He placed aside the book pulling me into his arms and caressing my lips with his, hands easing across my body reigniting a familiar fire and need.

**--Next Morning--**

_BANG_

"Oiy!" I sat up at the sharp sound hearing Jack ungracefully crash to the floor with a muttered curse. "Bugger." He scrambled to his feet rushing to the exit nearly colliding with Anders. "What happened mate?"

"Pintel failed to listen to Ragetti…but there is not a hole in the ship, just a few blasted supplies." He grimaced at the dark look Jack offered, before he went off on one of his rants and rubbed his forehead trying to stop the threatening headache. "I'll have them clean up the mess and double their chores." He nodded waving Anders back off to do his duties before sighing miserably.

The door shut sharply before he resignedly sat down on the bed. "Those two are going to drive me insane with their lack of common sense." My hands come to rest on his shoulders, slowly digging into the muscles in an attempt to get him to relax.

"One you're already there and two…they're making it worse." I smiled at the indignant grunt I received before leaning down kissing along his neck, feeling my hair cascade down across his shoulder allowing my kiss to move further tugging gently at his ear lobe.

"Yer not helping my sanity either darling." He gave my hair a light tug, before tugging me around into his lap and kissing me softly, easily allowing his tongue to trace within my mouth. "Yer also a distraction yet again." I smiled warmly at those chocolate eyes wondering what was going on behind them.

"You keep changing all the time, just like the ocean you love. It's hard keeping up with you." I wasn't surprised to find myself slightly breathless, he had a way to always do that when it suited him.

"Aye…and ye aren't going to love." He kissed me again drawing away my breath. "But I don't plan on leaving ye behind either." He gently lifted me back onto the bed and went about getting dressed for his morning duties. "Ye stay in that for the day…savvy?" I quirked my brow glancing at the long slinky kimono.

"Do I have a choice?" His answer was a familiar impish grin and a tug at my hair. "Thought not." I sighed watching him take his leave before running my hair brush through my hair. "Sometimes he's completely insufferable." I smiled heading out to greet the day thankful it was steadily growing warmer, at least when we got home I would feel a bit better.

I felt a coat wrap around my shoulders the minute I was on deck, watching Jack swagger his way to the helm. He was already giving out orders leaving me to study the bluer ocean around us, the waves caressing the sides of the dark ship in a soothing consistent sound. _"Home."_ I smiled at the thought, home away from home. My second home had become the Black Pearl and the man to steal me away was a pirate. I just hoped the governor didn't find out and Becket was scraped from our lives.

"Morning." I smiled at the familiar voice taking the warm liquid from Elizabeth's hands seeing she had already made her morning trip to the Pearl. "You look far too happy, what did he do this…" she stopped watching as I revealed my current attire and her eyes scanned the outfit with her mouth in an 'O' of surprise. "…Ah…that's unexpected."

"I know." I glanced up toward the helm seeing Jack's hands talking for him like always and that ever present grin on his face. "What's happening Liz?" her honey gaze looked more confused than my own probably did.

**--Elizabeth's POV--**

She shook her head her shoulders lifting in a defeated way, Elizabeth wasn't quite sure how to explain what was happening before her eyes. She had crushed Jack Sparrow and thought him completely lost, yet her best friend miraculously seemed to get him back. In all the time she had known Blair she had never seen this coming. Her knowledge of the occult matters and magic fascinated her, somehow though she had used those ideas to help her. She brought the pirate back and shown him she was nearly as bad as he was, except she was far too nice for her own good.

**--Original POV--**

"You proved to be much like the sea he loves…" Elizabeth glanced over seeing Will was working when he still needed his rest. "…you proved to be a pirate at heart and challenged him all the way. Maybe that is all that was needed for him to find someone." She grasped her exit making her way back to the Empress and leaving me there to stare after her still confused.

"_Riddles are all I seem to get out of this whole mess."_ Shrugging considering my options I started to wander the deck of the Black Pearl. My current attire was not going to help me do any sort of work; allow me to retreat to the crows nest; I was left to think and roam the ship lost in those thoughts. During most of my walk I had become conscious of fingering the coat draped around my body, and my fingers running along the silk kimono I wore.

I finally realized that I was wearing Jacks own coat and found the familiar compass present in the pocket. With care I lifted the object into my hands and allowed the arrow to spin, it finally froze in one direction and I lifted my eyes to find Jack heading toward me. _"I guess the heart can't lie."_ Gently I replaced the compass in the pocket of his coat and settled myself at the railing. I smiled recalling my first encounter with the good captain at this railing and glanced down my eyes closing relishing the cool wind whipping at my body.

Jack allowed his stare to settle on me with a soft smile. "Ye love the ocean far too much love." I met those dark orbs a slow grin taking over my lips.

"True…but I had a good influence in that area." I offered my hand watching his fingers gently curl around pulling me to his side. "You did this on purpose." I lifted the compass to his other hand watching his gaze follow the arrow a smug look crossing his face.

"Prove it." He snapped the object closed returning it to his side and pulling me into his arms. "The next stop is Port Royal I'm afraid." I frowned seeing he was very serious. "It is because of things getting serious with Becket. Elizabeth has been keeping in touch with one of her trusted maids. He's slowly regaining his standings and things are getting a bit tricky." I grumbled snuggling into his chest wishing that man had been blown out of the water like in the third movie.

"Damn it." His laughter reminded me exactly how easily I amused him. "That means…what are you going to do while we are there?" I saw his dark gaze lower at this; he was hiding behind that familiar barrier again. "Oh."

His stare flickered to mine seeing a sad smile offered. "Oh? Is that all ye have to offer darling?" I made a face at his mocking tone before swatting at his chest. "We will be setting off for Tortuga and back within a week to pick ye, and the Turners up again. I don't plan on getting the other gems without yer help." I leaned into his arms smiling thankful he had no intention of just running off to complete the adventure on his own.

"Good." I didn't like the idea of being without him for a week because I had went through that before, this time it was on better terms but still not pleasant. "How long before you set sail again while we're in Port Royal?"

"A day." I grimaced realizing why he would vanish so quickly, the area around there was probably crawling with EITC and Royal Navy. "I promise to leave ye some pleasant memories." Before I could comment his fingers gently laced in my hair drawing me into a deep kiss.

The long days spent on the Pearl seemed too short for my liking, but I had one consolation in the whole thing, we were still stopping in Tortuga for supplies before getting back to propriety. I could rough house all I wanted in Tortuga and spend the remaining few days with my friends and the person I really did love. Norrington would again be a thorn in my side and I would have to deal with governor Swann but things could be much worse. I got lucky and could stay with Elizabeth giving Jack a better vantage of staying with me before he had to leave.

_BANG_

"Home." I turned to the amused tone seeing Anna-Maria's eyes were excited watching Tortuga coming closer. "Ye thin so lass?"

"Aye." I smiled seeing her approving grin before she rushed off to find Anders. "Better than home actually." I offered my voice barely above a whisper feeling the wind picking up and already hearing the familiar sounds of the town.

**--Jack's POV--**

"She's melancholy Jack." Slowly dark eyes turned watching his first mate closely. "Tha girl be thinkin…I be sure it isn a good thin." He noted the strange expression Jack offered at this before nodding waving him away.

He stood there while the ship drew into the docks, watching her standing there almost lost among the town ahead of them. A slip of a smile curled at his lips before faltering into a considering frown. "Mate…she has ye doesn't she?" Anders's voice nearly made Jack fly over the railing.

"Don't do that mate." He growled ignoring the dark mirth filled eyes watching him intently. "Ye be daft Anders…no woman has me." He stated with defiance in his voice, the only problem was even he could here the falter within his own tone. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…

"And ye found a woman that can take ye no matter what. Ye can't stop thinking about her for some bloody reason mate. Ye know as well as I do ye won't allow any of the Tortuga wenches to warm yer bed again. She got past those blocks ye have had for years." Anders saw the first sign of panic at his words and lifted his hands already calming one of Jacks tirades.

Hissing through his teeth Jack slowly turned to face his long time friend, even though he had never trusted anyone until he let a woman get past those 'barriers' he had treasured. "Ye keep that quiet. I've not gone soft." He started to exit the upper decks ready for Tortuga.

"Ye don't have to be soft to allow someone like her into yer heart Jack. Even I think she has something special about her, otherwise Elizabeth wouldn't have brought her into her mess and you would have still let Dexter have them both. Yer a pirate…no matter what anyone says, ye just have a kinder streak than most." With finality in his voice he passed Jack readying himself for the trip into Tortuga as well.

"_Why does he get to me?"_ Jack allowed his gaze to level on Anders before noticing Gibbs smiling with a knowing look. _"Gibbs too…bloody hell."_ Taking a glance at a familiar compass in his hand he nearly growled, yet his face turned into a soft grin. _"Perhaps this isn't a bad thing?"_ quickly he snapped closed the object carefully maneuvering himself behind her.

He watched her stand on tiptoe laughing at familiar antics, already clearly excited to be back in the town her best friend loathed. He tried not to focus on how happy she sounded, how he could easily curl his fingers through that golden hair and lead her into bliss with one soft kiss. She was his and he could feel it each time they touched, it unnerved him to have something so unique in his grasp and yet nothing he did would deter her away from him.

**--Original POV--**

"Liz…what on earth?" I watched Elizabeth easily make a graceful landing to the docks below, before falling flat on her ass glaring up at Will who had better luck. "You claim I'm graceful?" I called out teasingly watching the birdie greet me in response. "Bad Lizzie."

"Watch it!" Elizabeth called honey eyes meeting mine before a sly grin crossed her face.

"I hate that look." I whispered feeling the skin on my neck prickle, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist before grasping onto Jack feeling us swinging down from the Pearl. "Pirate."

"Always." He grinned cockily loosening his grasp long enough for me to turn narrowed eyes on him. "Ye ready for adventure?"

Elizabeth groaned giving Jack a look that clearly stated she had her fill of adventure for a while. "No adventure…drinks, fun, and relaxation." She replied firmly before lifting a scolding finger towards us both.

"In Tortuga?" Will asked with a slight amused exasperation in his voice.

"Bugger it all." Elizabeth turned tugging along Will who was gleefully grinning at her agitation.

Instead of commenting I grasped Jack's hand and followed after them nearly tugging him onto his face. His chuckle made me halt in my excitement before we both kept pace with the others walking through the dirty streets, ducking drunks, wenches, flying objects, and previous women that Jack had encountered.

_CRACK_

Will froze grasping his cheek in surprise. "That's for that pirate when ye find him." Stated Scarlet before prancing off her nose in the air.

"Why do I have to accept that for him?" Will turned giving me a once over before smiling. "Because it's worth it to see you turn red with jealousy." I started to chase after him feeling two arms wrap around my waist stopping me in my tracks.

Jack kept his grasp tight before watching the couple disappear. "He is right…yer just so endearing when ye get mad over yers truly." I knew I was not going anywhere and finally relaxed against him. "Ye red love?"

Instead of giving him the answer he wanted I tugged free from his grasp and started after the others. I was sure the streets were unnervingly packed with bodies that night, none of them appeared threatening but recent events in Tortuga had me edgy. I stopped wincing when a drunk fell several feet from above with a loud thud, watching him groan before rolling over into a deep snooze. I also heard a defined crack behind me turning to see Jack covering his cheek glaring after a woman disappearing in a red dress. I continued on my way used to the fact that he wouldn't be able to avoid them all and someday I would probably have to start dodging those violent smacks.

I felt a grip on my arm and tried to shake it off but it only tightened in response. "Let go J…" if my life was complicated before it had just gotten considerably worse. "J-James?" a quick scan of the area showed me that Jack was nowhere to be seen which was a relief on my part.

Norrington's grip faltered recognizing the woman before him with surprise and a slow puzzled look. "Blair?" I felt like running screaming in hopes to pretend it wasn't me he was holding in place. "What…" he faltered scanning the area around them withdrawing into the shadows of a building noticing some of his less than pleasant allies in his search for the Pirate Captain. "…what are you doing here and where are the Turners?"

"This is part of our stops." I offered feeling like my world had just come to an abrupt halt.

Norrington's grip slowly relented, before his eyes turned cold and the grip reaffirmed. "You were calling off that miserable pirate." His voice was like frost on a winter's night and I felt worse by the second. "You've been parading around on a ship with the Turner's and that…that scum." I removed his arm rather forcefully before reflex took over.

_CRACK_

"He isn't scum." I rasped harshly noticing his eyes widen considerably at my actions. "He's more tolerable company than some you associate with." I firmly turned away starting toward the tavern where I hoped I might run into Jack so we could clear out fast.

"You would defend a pirate." He stated the sentence with such disdain I turned narrowing my gaze hatefully at him.

"To hell and back." I retorted easily loosing him in the many alleys hoping that Jack was still safe.

I was yanked into an alley feeling a hand firmly cupping my mouth, I felt my heart drop already getting unpleasant images floating in my mind and the danger I was in. Norrington passed just within earshot but I had no way of calling out for his help and felt the grip on me tighten almost in warning.

Once Norrington was clear I heard a muffled sigh of relief into my neck and shivered. "That was bloody close." I allowed my iron rod body to relax recognizing the voice belonging to Jack. "Ye told him off good…ye better hope he doesn't tell anyone I'm here though." I turned seeing a mix of relief, amusement, and concern in his expression.

"He won't…I don't think he liked me comparing him to Becket." His finger gently caressed my cheek before he nodded seeing there wasn't much else to do but clear out fast.

I followed him quickly through the alleys of Tortuga growing more troubled with the appearance of Norrington. It meant that things were also getting worse in Port Royal if he was so cautious of the EITC that assisted him. I hoped that Governor Swan was doing alright and knew as much as I hated the idea; we had no choice but to go there for a while. _"James is going to kill Jack if he finds him."_ I knew that for a fact because in those cold eyes something seemed to click and it made my skin crawl to think of his assumptions.

Jack hauled us both into a darkened corner near the back entrance of the _"Faithful Bride"_ keeping his grasp with mine before dodging around in the shadows. Elizabeth and the others were talking; laughing acting like the world was alright. I got a sinking feeling that the world wouldn't be alright at all now that Norrington knew we were among the pirate town and Jack was somehow involved. I allowed my thoughts to dwindle deeper into dark images feeling all my excitement fade into the caverns of despair licking at my heels.

Fingers gently lifted my chin to meet dark eyes. "Ye knew this would be hard love…" he ignored the sinking feeling he had watching her eyes soften watching him closely. "…do ye want me to leave and stay gone?"

"Not if you value your personal well being Jack. We will deal with one problem at a time, if we let them all pile up both of us are going to go off the edge." His mischievous smirk made me again smile, sometimes he was just too amusing for his own good. "Let's find them and get the hell out of…oh crap." Norrington had already made himself part of the tavern, eyes scanning for Elizabeth and Will both.

I grabbed a wench on her way past, while Jack persuaded her to assist us which even in the current situation got me just a little hot under the collar. A few minutes later Elizabeth and Will both were ducking into the shadows leaving the rest of the crew with them to bolt back to the Black Pearl, this was not going to be a good night. She stopped spotting us hiding in the shadows and yanked Will after her, ignoring his startled sound before both of them stumbled into the beam beside us.

"Pleas tell me that was a bloody sick joke." Elizabeth snapped her honey eyes hardening in fear, and anxiety.

I shook my head pointing directly to Commodore Norrington carefully searching the tavern, eyes fixated on every person that passed him. "Nope…" I explained my encounter which only seemed to make Elizabeth fret more, brushing at her clothes and meeting Wills sick looking expression. "…we need to get out of here."

Will wasn't arguing with either of us and followed after Jack who was tugging me along with him. We made several turns, dodging various red coats, and EITC members. Luck seemed to be on our side just barely missing Mercer and his current lackeys, I could feel Elizabeth's breath behind me wanting to calm her but knowing better than to stop. Finally the Black Pearl was in sight and thankfully nearly ready to leave, no navy or EITC in sight just yet. The four of us hauled tail to the docks and up onto the ship, Jack immediately ordering our departure keeping those dark orbs heavily on Tortuga for signs of trouble and any of the ships after us.

**--In Jacks Cabin--**

I watched Elizabeth pace while ranting away to her hearts content; watching Will keep his eyes on the Empress who was still following close by awaiting the captain still pacing before us both. I didn't ever remember Elizabeth being quite this worried, which was probably the understatement of a lifetime in knowing her. She was fretting over her father and on how we were getting back into Port Royal without both ships being caught. Jack was still outside keeping a sharp eye out for trouble, I could still hear him calling out orders hoping that nothing was going to attack the ships at this time.

Finally Will spoke up among the silence smothering us. "James will surely tell Becket of his discovery." Elizabeth let out a despairing sound at that flopping to the floor in defeat. "This will surely get us all in trouble and Jack hung." At that I winced meeting his dark eyes with boldness.

"Like hell he will." Will started to protest my outburst but froze. "Norrington was furious when I compared him to Becket…he has his own agenda and it doesn't coincide with that heartless bastard." I considered the coldness I had been greeted with when standing up for Jack. "He does hate Jack though…probably loathes me for defending him as well." I flicked the invisible lint from my clothing, brushing the soft texture of the tan pants and blue tunic I wore, I missed the Kimono safely tucked away.

"Does he know you're in love with Jack?" Elizabeth lifted herself to her feet taking a few steps toward me, her honey eyes begging me to tell her the truth this time for both our sake.

"No." I thought over what happened during our confrontation. "Not yet he doesn't…but he may piece it together eventually." All of us turned seeing Jack wearily sulk into the cabin making himself comfortable at his desk and grabbing a bottle of rum. "No sign of the other ships?"

"None." Jack took a long drink eyes focusing on the three almost frightened people before him. "What ye three been discussing?" Will went into the rather long explanation leaving Elizabeth and I to study each other lost in our own dark thoughts. "That could be considered a complication as it were." I saw those dark eyes lower in thought wondering what was going through his mind.

"James loves her." I grimaced turning to give Elizabeth the darkest glare possible. "Before leveling that look on me, let me try and explain…" Jack seemed interested but I wasn't thrilled with her tone. "…He wanted you to marry him, if he knew how much you cared for Jack it could convince him to help us remove Becket from power again." Both Jack and I shared a skeptical look, before scoffing at her plan.

"Or he will do more than hang him. Liz…I saw James's eyes, he hates, and I mean truly hates Jack…" I watched her eyes narrow coming to her own conclusions before interrupting her thoughts. "…if he knew how much I cared it wouldn't take him much to attempt to skin Jack alive or worse." Jack took an excessively long drink of his rum, flinching at the imagery I had just provided.

"Yer great with words darling." Will cringed at the sarcasm in his voice; clearly Jack was in agreement with me. "Ye didn't need to be so graphic." He added sipping more of his rum.

Elizabeth glanced between the three in the room with her and sighed. "I hate when she's right too Jack, especially now." I started to mull over other options, while she fidgeted biting her lip.

"James isn't stupid…he wants to get rid of Becket. We just have to keep Jack under wraps for now. Any suggestions?" Will and Elizabeth both contemplated plans and each in turn got a familiar evil grin. "Guys…what are you two thinking?" Jack didn't like those looks either and watched me quickly walk around behind him letting my hands rest on his shoulders.

"Your world." Elizabeth murmured in excitement before yanking Will with her toward the door. "Wait here I have an idea and we need to give orders to the Empress." Before I could question further or Jack they were gone with a slam.

"Yer world?" I glanced down seeing his eyes were locked with mine worriedly.

"I hope they aren't thinking what I think they're thinking…if I think they're thinking right?" I confused myself unsure of what they were up to, but knew Elizabeth and Will with those looks. Those looks meant anything could happen.

We both studied the cabin door quietly; he continued to drink his rum occasionally watching me swipe one in between his. The tension was thick and growing to irritate me. Elizabeth and Will were gone for nearly three hours before both of us considered going to find them and both jumped when the door burst open.

"We have it!" Elizabeth cried excitedly watching both of us relax.

"You'll get it." I warned sitting down on the edge of Jacks desk watching his expression darken in agreement with my comment.

"Elizabeth has the perfect plan." I snorted at the idea of perfect plan, that was never one of Elizabeth's strongest points and Will had usually come up with the brilliant ideas.

Elizabeth made a face at my lack of confidence. "Great friend you are." She quipped watching Will smirk before she proceeded to go over an elaborate plan on how Jack was someone from my world and I had fallen in love with him, failing to mention this from my times back in her world.

"How do ye plan to make this work?" I shook my head already worrying over the gleeful look in her expression.

"Cleaning you up…like the person who played your part in her world!" I winced already disliking the plan, I wanted Jack to stay as he was and no one would buy his façade in my world, there were several flaws already.

"Bad idea." Elizabeth gave me a look but slowly I listed of my reasoning watching her face fall, before she huffed muttering about spoiling her brilliant ideas. "Don't be so grouchy…I didn't say it was a horrible plan, just wouldn't work." She nodded in agreement knowing I was right.

"But if we used your world techniques…we could fool them. Where's that obsessive makeup stash you never use?" I could have killed Will for pointing out my lack of use of feminine beauty products. "What…you know just as well as he does you don't use them." I glanced down seeing Jack was confused again.

"The things that the whores use in our world is actually ok in hers and she has a lot of the stuff….never touches it though." Elizabeth explained watching Jacks brows raise turning to eye me again.

"That be a good thing…I would have tossed her overboard to get rid of it." I gave him a dark warning look knowing he was not joking, but the idea of his threat brought a sort of warm feeling. He seemed to gather where this was going and his eyes widened like saucers. "No yer not putting that woman's powder and stuff on me Lizzie." He stood already making his way to the exit, startled when Anders blocked his exit.

"If ye want to have yer way with this mess…ye will do it…" Anders was level with Jack his voice completely lowered so only Jack could here. "…ye will do it to keep her and be able to stay with her during this stop off…aye?" with the evilest look Jack had ever managed he nodded conceding to Anders amusement for the time being.

"You want to turn him into one of those white wigged, lack of humor, pompous, ignorant, jerk-offs?" Jack burst out laughing watching Elizabeth's mouth gape in surprise at my lack of conviction to the idea. "Yuck."

"What choice do we have…unless you would prefer to have James constantly convincing you to marry him?" Will made too good of a point.

Jack cleared his throat apparently coming up with his own argument. "Ye be forgetting Becket…as much as I would like to state the opposite, that man isn't that stupid." I could see that dark look, the anger hidden there and knew Jack was forcing himself to be as polite as possible for the moment.

"Aye…true." Anders agreed with Jack knowing the truth of the matter.

Both Will and Elizabeth looked totally crushed at this obvious fact, it wasn't fair for all their great ideas to blow up so easily. "Blair?" I watched Elizabeth curiously. "What did that character you liked so much in that army show basically define for you with his makeup and antics?"

I knew who she was referring too but winced not wanting to admit it. "This is different Liz." Will also joined in with his own risen brow. "He used the makeup to hide under his enemy's nose, but that was TV this is very different and….

"Isn't that half the fun?" Will cut me off watching me closely. "You spent far too much time not to know some tricks of that trade; you and Elizabeth both did that acting student study for the last six summers. I'm sure you are both capable of fooling Becket working together on Jack." Elizabeth grinned already rifling through the bag she had packed of mine; she obviously liked my unused collection of makeup far too much.

"Jack is not going to cooperate or…

"Ye know love…this might be interesting." Instead of conceding that Anders had won, he carefully used his own skills to claim the idea all his own. "If things go wrong…we'll have an escape proof plan, savvy?" I could have punched him for cooperating with something so stupid.

"I'm out voted." I surrendered helping Elizabeth collect the makeup and hoped that this stupid idea would work out somehow.


	53. Chapter 53: Business Philosophies

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 53: Business Philosophies**

**--Eight Hours Outside Port Royal.--**

I had to admit Jack didn't look much different, the makeup barely disguised his natural features at all but Elizabeth was sure this would work. I felt it might if we kept him away from bright lights and far away from Norrington, Governor Swan, Becket and Mercer, otherwise in the darkness it might fool them to an extent. Will had come up with a fairly decent story for Jack from my world including his real first name, which Jack thought would be even more amusing.

I just thought this whole plan would blow up in our faces. "Jack Parker…sounds strange." Jack was at my side trying out the new name before noticing I wasn't focusing on him or the plan being discussed. "Ye do worry far too much love…ye need to give me some credit here." His finger brushed against my cheek drawing my stare to meet his.

"I do…just this whole scheme. I don't want you hurt." I didn't dare admit that this whole idea had me wishing I could toss my cookies, or that I couldn't stop the worst images in my life flashing in my mind.

"Tia Dalma's spell be a good factor in this as well love…I be surprise ye didn't rub that in yet." I smiled at his smugness, sometimes he could convince me of anything even that this horrible idea might actually work.

**--Jack's POV--**

"Pirate." She turned hearing the call for the boats readying for Port Royal. "I hope this whole mess does work, otherwise I'm turning pirate and running of with you." He chuckled at her tone before noting within those blue eyes she was dead serious, this made him pause taking in her fiery nature.

"Ye won't do that love…ye have yer family." She nodded allowing that part to be true, but he could see that determination.

"I have ways to visit and they would want me happy, which I am." He wanted to argue with her but for some reason he couldn't bring his voice to pass his lips.

Watching Blair march toward the waiting boats he felt a strange sensation creeping over him, he had found exactly what Tia Dalma threatened him many years ago. She once told him he would find the determined one destined to be his and she would break all his barriers, drive his will into surrender and he would concede to her proclamation over his heart. _"Blasted woman."_ He would under normal circumstances curse Tia Dalma to the seven seas, but she had been right and he was staring destiny straight in the face, he allowed the girl from the future to have him completely.

"Bugger." Instead of adding on seeing Gibbs's curious look he followed after her.

**--Original POV--**

"You worry very much, but I swear this plan will work." Elizabeth was still trying to convince me joining our trip back to the shores of Port Royal. "It will be nice to have you both with us for a while, it will also give us the benefit to know what is going on while both our ships are close in case of an immediate need to depart." She was grinning watching Jack fidget uncomfortably with his dark eyes scanning the various police forces trailing through the city.

"He still looks like a pirate, but with our explanation we can fool anyone." Will seemed far too confident in this plan, forcing smiles that I knew were most certainly fake, he wasn't any more convinced than I was.

"Liar." Jack watched Will's expression soften before a familiar brotherly look took over his features. "Don't look at me like that Will…you can't hide that you like this idea even less than I do." Elizabeth huffed surrendering to one of my doubtful moods.

It never suited her to argue with me in these moods. "Ye look at it like this love, if it does work…" Jack allowed a sly grin to cross his lips. "…they figure it out they will all look a great deal worse for the whole façade." That did amuse me, because none of those idiots would live down the mockery that had been brought upon them again.

"We need you to attempt to reform…

"He's foreign in my world, that way there won't have to be anymore changes." I cut Elizabeth off; I didn't want Jack being any less Jack than he had to be.

Elizabeth grinned knowing exactly what was going on, watching me flush before giving her a pointed look. "Fine."

She kept grinning all the way to our exit point; clearly she found my concern to maintain Jack the ever loving Pirate I cared for endearing and extremely amusing. The first test comes in the form of the ever present nosey Gillette. He managed to corner the four of us outside of Mr. Brown's shop where Will had intended to check on things. I purposely stepped in front of Jack glad the shadows of the building were helping with his disguise. Elizabeth had a time convincing that Jack was from my world and finally with more effort than necessary she surrendered watching the man go off to fetch Norrington.

My heart dropped when I realized one telling factor and groaned. "Liz…what about Jack's 'P' brand and the tattoo?" she winced herself remembering the sure ways that Norrington would see this as a trick.

Will was our saving grace for this problem startling all of us when he nicked Jacks wrist with his blade and proceeded to bandage both tattoo and brand from sight. "Kill me later Jack…that happened to occur to me the minute I was inside." We all turned to the quickly approaching Gillette and Norrington.

I figured Will and Elizabeth would fair better than us in this situation and let them have at it. I could feel Jack tense beside me, but instead of allowing it to show he gently traced small circles around my palm drawing my stare to meet his. He winked in encouragement before both of us turned to Norrington clearing his throat.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Parker." I could detect a note of hurt and see some ice from our last encounter in those blue eyes.

"Thank ye sir." Norrington's gaze immediately landed on the bandaged wound, brow shooting up with inquiry.

Elizabeth noticed the suspicion and very nearly winced. "I tried to introduce Jack to some sparring lessons, but he isn't quite as good with a sword as I am yet." I stifled my laughter when Jack made a face toward Will for his lack of skill, which we both knew was a lie.

"Indeed…please do be more considerate of your friend Mr. Turner." Norrington bowed turning back to ordering Gillette back to his post. "It is nice to meet you…" his gaze met mine, a brief almost warm smile there. "…take good care of her Mr. Parker, she's unique." Jack knew that himself but the affection Norrington was showing her made his temper flair slightly.

Once the officers were out of our vicinity I noticed a consecutive breath leave all of us and leaned into Jacks arms, he allowed them to tighten around my waist with a small chuckle. "That was far too close, quick thinking whelp." Will scowled at the familiar term, but was impressed that their plan had worked this well so far. "I get a feeling the next test will do with Lizzie's father and that thing defined as a man." His voice was hard and dangerous with his referral to Becket, but I was growing used to it.

"I hope not…this could still backfire." Elizabeth finally was knocked down a peg or two; even she now knew we were all pushing our luck with this situation.

**--In the Turners household--**

I was familiar with the large house purchased for the couple by Elizabeth's father, but it still would take away my breath when entering. I had always felt lost in Elizabeth's family house, conveniently getting myself turned around more times than I cared to admit in the place.

Unlike her childhood home the house they now had was smaller, with two magnificent floor and a lot less intimidating space. It was much more comfortable with Elizabeth excess taste for rich colors and schemes. There was barely a space left to fit anything else in the rooms, which meant the guest rooms would probably be just as tight. The doorman led us up to the second floor sending me a disapproving glance when I followed Jack into the guest room shutting the door in the mans face.

Inside the room was a rich pastel blue full of white and gold trimmings, I nearly wrinkled my nose at the frilly lace curtains taking over the large picture window. The balcony had a nice view of the ocean so the curtains could easily be ignored, as well as the crème colored fixtures among the sapphire carpet.

"Yick…I need to explain Elizabeth what taste is." I glanced down watching Jack swing open the balcony doors allowing the ocean to stretch into the room and caress us both with something familiar.

Jack's dark eyes flickered around the room before a smile lifted his mouth and he met my eyes in turn. "She has good enough taste…yer her friend." I smirked at the familiar smugness in his voice.

_Knock, Knock_

"Ms. Wyatt...you're needed downstairs with your friend." I recognized Elizabeth's maid that had been kind to her for many years and was trusted like a sibling.

I groaned leaning into Jacks chest feeling his arms enclose around me. "Governor Swan." With frustration I decided facing him now was probably a good idea now instead of later. "I hope he goes away after this." Slowly I clasped Jacks hand leading him out into the familiar tan carpeted hall, before finding myself at the end and wincing when my shoes clicked on the gold trimmed tiles.

Carefully I adjusted the deep red dress Elizabeth had insisted on me wearing into Port Royal before noting the Governor's expression brighten when I allowed Jacks hand free descending the staircase. I knew that the minute the news about Jack was out his happiness would falter, but he had never given me a reason to truly hate him. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he was a great fatherly figure and friend.

"It is wonderful to have you home again…" Governor Swan's voice faltered watching the gentleman follow me down the stairs cautiously in turn. "…who is this gentleman?"

I watched the Governor's eyes study Jack closely taking in the less formal wear he had on, his nose wrinkling slightly when he focused on the pirate like look that I refused to let Jack give up. "Governor…this is my boyfriend from my time…Jack Parker, foreign student." I hoped my voice didn't sound to fake and saw Elizabeth smile in approval at my courage. "He is why I've been declining the kind Commodore…I feared that you would take offense to me settling for someone in my own time." I could see Will briefly raise a thumb my direction before Governor Swan smiled broadly.

"Never my dear…it is wonderful that you have someone. I'm sure the commodore may be disappointed but being offended by you, a very near adopted daughter…" his eyes again roamed over Jack curiously before shrugging. "…I could never be offended. Welcome Mr. Parker." He shook Jack's hand convincingly enough before his attention turned to his daughter. "Now on to business…there is a dance in honor of your return and I have come to bring you the news in person." The way he said the last part made all of us tense.

"Father." Elizabeth allowed her tone to soften seeing he was having trouble as it was. "Very well…it doesn't have anything to do with a certain…um…person?" her honey eyes saw her fathers gaze falter which made her in turn grimace. "That, that thing is still around?"

"Lizzie not so loud." I whispered ignoring her annoyed look. "Who else will be there sir?" I inquired worriedly.

"Our influential friends, politicians and the familiars that come often, you should already know this my dear." He said smiling fondly before exiting after one of the caterers for the party.

"Boring." I sigh seeing Elizabeth isn't exactly pleased with this event but both of us will deal with it. "I think taking a long walk would be in our best interest." They seem to agree with me and we leave to do just that.

I felt Jacks arm come to rest around my shoulders staring into the darkening town of Port Royal, it felt less like home the longer we stayed. Becket was clearly influencing the welcoming feeling of the place and the EITC were thicker than the navy officers. We all stopped seeing Norrington angrily waving his hands in an agitated fashion, all but stomping when Mercer walked off with several of his men.

Reluctant to another encounter, but feeling bad for him I followed Elizabeth cautiously to his side, flinching at the fowl terms leaving his mouth. I had never heard James Norrington swear so openly, I also noted Jack tilt his head in surprise at the curses that flowed freely from the commodore before us.

"James?" he stopped turning a great shade of red. "No need to apologize…what is going on?" he frowned seeing all of us watching him expectantly.

"Becket has ordered my men to watch the docks; he says he is sure that Jack Sparrow will be present here eventually. He thinks that Jack intends to disrupt your coming home party." Elizabeth scoffed watching Norrington smile slightly. "I agree Elizabeth…unfortunately he's an evil man with no heart. He also wishes to meet Blair's new friend." I hoped I didn't flinch too noticeably. "She's rather kind, defending pirates and the like…her happiness is a prime thought for me though. She's always been an honest friend and proven more times that she is loyal to those friends." I got a sinking feeling Norrington was buying his time, or something along those lines.

"Thank you James." I immediately wrapped my arm with Jacks turning to follow the others to the house.

**--Turner's Residence--**

I watched Jack pacing the room that we shared discreetly within the Turner household. Only one maid knew of the truth and that was because we had practically claimed her as our sister when she first came to service at the Governor's manor. He was clearly miffed, Becket not the only possible issue driving him to trudge a hole in the carpet.

He stopped staring out across the ocean. "Norrington knows I'm not what I seem love…" he turned dark eyes watching my every move. "…he will have me clapped in irons and hung, probably before Becket knows I'm here." I wanted to smack him for the imagery I didn't need but resisted the urge.

I couldn't argue his point; even I had seen Norrington was trying to pry something from us the other night. I wasn't functioning yet due to the morning and knew that the party was today. _"James wouldn't dare."_ I knew better though, he would gladly see Jack swing.

"He's suspicious but knowing your exact identity, he's still clueless." He smiled studying my attempt of straightening out the oversized deep emerald green dress Elizabeth had kindly announced was given to me by her father, she had been given a pale mint one. "I hate corsets, dresses, and the Gregorian dressing era." I struggled into the tight fitting garment wondering why on earth I was so willing to please everyone. "At least it isn't pink or frilly."

I felt his fingers easily lacing me into the nightmarish garment, taking away the air I needed desperately to breathe with. "Another fine color on ye darling." I shook my head playing with my hair and situating into a presentable look with the new hairpins that come with the dress. "I am not wearing that Lizzie Turner." Elizabeth marched in with a suit all set for Jack.

"Yes you are Jack…otherwise fooling Becket will be even more difficult. Even with her your side on this whole situation. Dress or I swear I will send Will and the man servants to dress you themselves." She marched from our room with a polite slam of the door.

"Bugger." I continued my preparations hearing him swearing in the background over his suit. "Yer best mate is insane." He ignored the stiff feeling of the suit and watched my eyes scan over the fancy green suit that nearly matched my dress.

"True, but if we have to dress in matching colors like I see here…Will is wearing the same color suit Liz has in her dress." Jack burst out laughing at the imagery of Will running around in a frilly mint colored suit.

Will stepped into the room with a cleared sound from us both, before glancing between us. "I just need the makeup from those movies you showed me." He winced disliking the suit he was wearing because of the mint color and lacey décor. "At least you two look un-doll like." I wanted to tease Will so badly but the crushed expression on his face was too much for me to do so.

"Whelp…I truly feel sorry for ye." Jack wanted to use a eunuch joke so badly but couldn't bring himself to do so for the time being. "I guess we're off then?"

Things were busy with the usual hum of festivities, conversations and guests running amuck with gossip galore. Governor Swan appeared out of his comfort zone offering us both a brief nod, before going off to entertain some of his other guests. Slowly Jack and I started to make our way toward the dance floor, before hearing Lord Becket clear his throat.

"Ms. Wyatt…would you and Mr. Parker kindly join me for a drink over at the bar?" Those calculating eyes made my heart nearly plunge to my toes; he was up to something alright.

"We would be honored Lord Becket…I don't handle heavy alcohol so well." Jack didn't argue already deciding this was a good situation to avoid.

"Ah…I see." He sounded disappointed but I wasn't sure if it was fake or true displeasure. "I assure you then that we shall have some light wine, we wouldn't want you ill at your friends' party." He started off leaving Jack and I with little choice but to follow.

Jack remained silent, his expression unreadable and all I could do was play with my dress fretfully. I wanted nothing more than to run and pull him with me, but that would definitely be suspicious. Becket halted at the table where all the refreshments were offered watching the colorful mass of people swirling in a rainbow of colors, his expression strangely amused. The only saving grace we had was that the whole place was lit with dimmer than usually candle light to give off a relaxed warm evening, which matched the warmer than usual night and all the doors and windows opened to allow a nice breeze.

Carefully he sipped at his drink watching Jack and I over the rim of his glass. "You failed to mention that you were seeing this gentlemen to the commodore, why is that Ms. Wyatt?" I felt like I was going to be sick, something was definitely working behind those cold eyes.

"It was undecided if Mr. Parker had courted me long enough. Due to my father being lost at sea, the decision for what was best fell to my grandfather in England. He does not think the commodore suited for me, or I suited to be a military wife. He favors Mr. Parker; he fancies ships and the merchant trade." I noticed Jack nearly choke on the wine before dark eyes met mine a hidden smile in their depths

"I see…this must have crushed Commodore Norrington. It seemed you favored him over Mr. Parker for a time." I wanted nothing more than to poke him in the nose right then. "I see your heart is fickle…you are much like myself. Always seeking the better business deal." He smirked walking off apparently finding something more appealing across the room.

I growled wishing I could do something very evil to the man, but felt a hand wrap around my waist pulling me back. "I don't think ye would look good in a noose love." I restrained my temper seeing that Becket's suspicions were no longer on us. "Ye must get the temper from yer?" I turned around seeing his laughter reflected in his expression and huffed.

"Mother and you have no idea how mild mine is compared to hers." He grinned gold glinting in the familiar impish grin I had come to love. "Now what do…" I stopped watching Mercer making his way through the crowd toward us; I felt my heart plummet further. "Jack…if he sees me…

His finger was at my lips silencing me, he knew very well that we had kept my identity hidden barely during our fights but had failed to mention that to me. His lips brushed near my ear explaining Mercer was still unsure of who I really was due to shadows, fans, and other events. Elizabeth and Will were beside us in minutes both with dislike reflected in their expressions after Becket's exit.

"What did he do?" Jack turned to the question watching Will's stare meet mine with unease.

"Becket just belittled my choice in men stating I was similar to him, because I changed my affections so easily…" I narrowed my eyes spotting the menace in the crowd. "…he didn't know I never liked James to begin with in the romantic sense anyway." I grasped Jacks arm leaning tight to him, I didn't think I could take much more of this tonight.

"Him and his good business philosophy…that is what got me where I am today." The couple and I winced at his bitter tone, before Jack gently removed his arm from mine and started to one of the double door exits.

He disappeared for the gardens leaving us staring after him. I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder focusing on an anxious honey colored gaze. I saw Elizabeth nod indicating she would cover for us, lifted my skirts and proceeded to chase after Jack.

I tripped down the familiar marble stairway before catching myself on the cobblestone walkway that led to the maze of gardens. My problem with the gardens and successfully finding Jack was the fact that they were vast, with many turns and crevices to duck into. It could take me forever to find him. I wasn't entirely sure what I would do when I did find him though, being this close to the enemy was obviously dragging up memories and he couldn't turn it around to destroy the menace.

I hissed in pain wondering why I would always find the thorn ridden flowers before turning toward a row of hedges. I tilted my head at the uneven cuts trailing the length of the one hedge and had a feeling I would find Jack hacking his way through the maze, luckily the hedges were easily repaired. I took off again wishing corsets and the period dress wasn't so demanding on my air supply, finally I found him swinging his sword attempting to fight with air, cursing aloud anger in every one of his movements.

Stepping into the garden I allowed my dress to fall into place and clasped my hands eyes watching his graceful, yet furious movements. A caged animal caught in the trap of society without an escape, it wasn't a surprise why he loved the freedom and the Black Pearl so much. Finally he settled replacing his sword to his side breathing heavily.

Gradually he walked around the hidden pond within the clearing, settling himself along one of the stone benches. "Jack?" I saw him tense before relaxing turning those dark eyes to meet mine. "Do you need anything?" I knew better than to ask if he was alright, clearly he wasn't.

He nodded lifting his hand waving me over to him. Alert to his mood I leisurely made my way to his side, settling myself on the bench beside him. He was fixated on the water before him, fish swimming to the surface gathering insects for their nightly ritual and descended to the murky depths again. The sun was nearly set allowing the shadows to conceal us in his clearly haunted world. I hadn't seen him quite this angry since returning to the Pearl and fighting over how I loathed Norrington and only had eyes for him.

"Ye do know being this close to a pirate like meself is bad right love?" there it was again, him trying to push me off knowing that I would fight tooth and nail to get back to him. "Why are ye so determined to be part of…

"My family according to Elizabeth who come to my rescue was happy for me, they didn't care" I decided it was time to end these issues once and for all. "Does Liz or Will care any longer? What about the crew and everything we've been through? When will you learn that I am too stubborn to let you win that easily Jack?" I played my cards right, showing all the evidence contrary to what he was trying to get at.

Those dark eyes were more serious than I had ever seen them. "Ye don't need to get mixed up with Becket…he's heartless and yer getting right in the middle of it with me." He realized he was more afraid for me than himself, an unnerving turn about indeed.

"Jack I'm already there and I have friends fighting for us, you have those same friends." He attempted to try another argument but I cut him off kissing him softly.

I took one of his own tricks turning it around on him; kissing away any argument he attempted and pulled him tightly to me drawing the kiss longer. I could feel the reluctance but finally he gave in returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around me in turn.

"Ye took me own trick and turned it against me darling." His soft smile made me smirk in turn shrugging. "Yer impossibly stubborn…

"But I love you with all my heart Captain Jack Sparrow." Both of us turned to the sound of retreating steps, panic in both our expressions.

I was on my feet running to the opening in the alcove we had settled in, the person stopped hearing me attempt to follow. Jack was beside me sword at the ready in case the person was an unfriendly. Slowly a familiar figure turned medaled suit and proper attire all too visible now that the moon had escaped the clouds to reflect its light down on us.

Jacks breath hitched and my mouth opened a small squeak managing free of my lips. "James." I knew by his expression Jack's secret was out, I would have to endure my pirate being chased all over Port Royal and pray he got to the safety of the ship. "Please…


	54. Chapter 54: Sinking Into Ideas

**Chapter 54: Sinking Into Ideas**

"I won't." Jack lowered his sword watching my mouth move without a sound. "I can't because I would hurt you." He offered the briefest of smiles slowly approaching us, a non-threatening look about him.

"Ye can't be serious mate…ye have been after me far too long to just…" I silenced Jack by cupping his mouth and ignoring his indignant look.

"Why did you follow?" I would deal with Jack being ticked with me later; I had ways of persuading him to shut up if I really wanted to.

Norrington cleared his throat looking very uncomfortable. "I needed to know if you really loved him…I didn't expect whom I found. Now I know why you defended him so vehemently back in Tortuga." He actually looked extremely shy at that point which made me wave my hand pressing him on. "You've been kind to me for a long time, always been a friend and I think I tried to make that more than it really was. It wasn't my intention it was more…

"Governor Swan pushing because I'm so different." He nodded almost looking like a schoolboy being punished; it was a side of James Norrington that was very different. "You aren't going to blow the whistle on Jack are you?" I didn't trust Norrington not to, I was too afraid of Jack being hurt without calling the commodore on it.

Norrington seemed to study us both, Jack clearly wasn't buying into what was going on and was ready to pull his sword to get free. "Believe me I want to Blair…" he glowered at Jack who easily removed my hand ready for trouble. "…but I can't because you will get hurt and as I overheard you love him, why I will never understand…but it is great to see you so happy with someone. It is something I could never have done and I get the feeling you might have attempted something on my well being if I pursued you in that sense." He winced uncomfortably at his own images playing in his minds eye.

Jack relaxed placing his arm lightly around my waist. "Ye mean we can put our differences aside?" this is where those eyes turned almost dangerous watching Jack carefully.

"Indeed…" Norrington offered a very forced smile trying not to comment further on his opinions of a peace between them. "…on two conditions Jack." I didn't like where this was going and was half tempted to knock him out and run off to the ship with Jack. "For once in your miserable life be truthful…do you love her?" I knew Jack did and it wasn't right for Norrington to force that from him, he didn't need to prove anything.

"He doesn't need to…

Jack lifted a hand silencing me and considered his options. Did he really plan on admitting this to the pompous annoyance before him to keep his skin intact and possibly keep her safe? "Aye…very much." He saw her eyes widen in astonishment by his answer, which made him smile slightly.

That was not what Norrington expected; he figured Jack would try every which way out of an answer, especially an honest one. "I don't believe it…you answered that far too easily." I gave Norrington a look that stated to go on with his stipulations and to believe it. "If she can do that to you, maybe she is right where she belongs." He hated to admit she was such a free spirit that only a pirate was good enough for her, but he could see it in her gaze and the way she looked at him. "If I keep this to myself, we need to do something with Becket and I will insist on your help for my silence…as much as I loathe the idea." He made a face that was priceless making me desperately resist laughing in his face.

"Agreed." I couldn't believe I had just witnessed James Norrington and Jack Sparrow agreeing to work together against a common enemy.

Norrington excused himself offering me a brief bow before going back to the party. I leaned back carefully against the hedges thankful that they didn't give under my weight watching him go. I just witnessed a peace between two men that hated one another, Elizabeth would never believe this. I saw Jack study Norrington's retreating form closely for a few minutes, before turning to meet my contemplative expression.

"What just happened?" He shrugged not quite sure himself, before gently tugging me from the hedges adjusting my skirts back into place due to being caught on one.

"Apparently we have a common enemy and Beckets much more powerful than we thought." He made a face glancing down the path we would again be traveling. "Does this mean we're friends or enemies that have to pretend to be friends?"

"The latter…James hates you. I'm just glad that his feelings were caused by Governor Swan's actions…otherwise he would have more reasons to truly despise you." His smug grin aggravated me, before he pulled me back into his arms stealing a deep kiss, lifting me up into his arms with that sly impish grin of his.

"Ye mean he doesn't already?" He chuckled allowing me to my feet and started back towards the mansion.

"_He does."_ I continued to follow not daring to continue this banter, that gleam in his eyes already, indicated a long night and late afternoon rising.

Back with the party I froze watching Mercer bow toward me, before Jack laced his arm with mine leading me away. "Excuse me miss…do I know you?" if it hadn't been for Jacks arm locked around mine I might have run for it.

"Miss Blair Wyatt and Mr. Jack Parker?" Jack offered a small smile, forced naturally but tried to attempt politeness. "Friends of the Turners and…

"Ah yes, the former interest of the Commodore?" I bit my tongue hard enough to experience the bitter taste of blood in my mouth.

"It was by the choosing of my grandfather in England that it was in my best interest to be with a merchant, he doesn't wish for me to experience the risks of loosing someone I care for." I excused myself feeling Jack leading us toward Elizabeth and Will.

The night ended rather well and all on good notes. Norrington escorted us with assistance to the house in case of the nosy EITC getting any ideas of who Jack was. Once we got back to the house I was exhausted and didn't really care to budge from the carriage.

"You can't sleep in here." Elizabeth watched my look that stated contrary to that theory. "It wasn't that bad…

"True, but I am tired, sore and cranky. Mercer and Beckett are both menaces and Mercer gives me the creeps." I shivered at the possibilities of what could have happened if we hadn't been so careful with Jack. "Liz…we need to talk in the morning, all four of us." I added seeing Jack lazily lift himself from the carriage offering me his open hand in turn. "I don't want to…

"Lizzie, Whelp…ye don't want to hear what I'm about to say." The mentioned couple ignored the loathed nicknames rushing full tilt into the house knowing that tone far to well. "Ye can come willingly love…which ye will be doing once we get to our room." I flushed giving him a look that could freeze hell. "Do I have to take ye up there the hard way?"

"Manipulative aren't you?" I retorted grudgingly climbing out of the carriage, before brushing at my dress and glancing up the stairs. I glanced at his amused look and wondered if he would believe me. "Ok…would you believe I'm too tired to fall for your charms tonight?" the shocked look on his face was priceless, somehow I got the feeling he had never gotten that whole 'I'm too tired or have a headache' deal.

"Ye be evil darling." He added watching my eyes droop and smirking. "Ye aren't going to make it up those stairs are ye?"

"I'm going to try." I added shifting the heels off my feet the minute I entered the familiar house. "I hate these shoes, they kill my feet every time." With that said I left them on a table and proceeded to our room.

Jack followed behind loosening the nightmare suit he was wearing, while he proceeded to toss aside the garments hearing me shut the door behind us both. I slid out of my dress, thankful to feel air in my lungs again and hauled it to the other side of the room with a heave, before finding the bed and wiggling under the lumped up covers. A bed had never felt so good to me as it did at that point in time and once I was settled I was gone.

_Knock, Knock_

Reluctant to move I opened my eyes and glanced around. "Yes?" I barely managed guessing it was probably breakfast from the ever early rising Elizabeth.

The door burst open very quietly to reveal a familiar dark hair maid with a big smile on her face. She stepped into the room placing our breakfast on the stand beside the bed before gathering the previous nights clothing and leaving just as quickly. _"Elizabeth is a morning nightmare, she doesn't understand the term 'afternoon'"_ ignoring the click of the lock going back into place I rolled back under the covers.

I felt a hand gently brush against my cheek and opened one eye to glare. "Ye still that tired love?" I nodded attempting to go back to sleep with little success. "It has to be around ten love." He brushed his fingers gently across my face getting me to reluctantly open both eyes and glare harder at him.

"You are not winning. I'm sleeping until noon or later period." I answered ignoring his amused chuckle and rolling away conveniently burying my head under the nearest pillow.

The arm that wrapped around my waist pulling me tight to him stated contrary to my belief. "Yer awake now." He added his hand easily traveling a gentle path across my body making me surrender yet again.

Again I was drawn into his embrace allowing myself to drift off into his gentle touches, tracing his body with my fingers feeling him drawing me into that strange place again where only the two of us existed. Each in turn memorizing the other, two worlds colliding in a moment of complete comfort knowing we were fit for each other on many levels.

_Knock, knock (frantic knocking)_

I glanced up through squinted eyes gathering it had only been about an hour; Jack lazily rolled lifting an arm around my waist and mumbled something tiredly. I figured if we ignored the knocking it would go away, which it gradually did finally.

_Click CRASH_

"BLAIR, JAMES IS DOWNSTAIRS!" Elizabeth's frantic call got me a quick flop to the floor and a startled pirate straight up staring at her like she had lost her mind. "He knows that Jack is…

"Ye bloody woman, we already know that." He easily lay back down with a snort before lifting the pillow over his head; he wasn't entirely ready to face the good commodore yet.

I easily pulled one of the blankets down around myself and using it like a towel shifted to my feet. "YOU two knew?" I winced hearing her sharp tone, honey eyes were narrowed in a dark look.

"_Bad move Jack."_ Instead of answering her I proceeded to rummage among the much loathed dresses she had insisted on, finally pulling out a deep amethyst one and began to ready myself. It was going to be a long afternoon and I was very sure Elizabeth would have plenty to lecture us both about after this was all over with. Norrington clearly would be waiting to make plans, but he just had to drop in without so much as warning us to prepare. Clearly his intention was to aggravate Jack as much as possible. I thanked the maid for helping me into my clothing, smoothing out the skirt and exited to see he was still asleep and not cooperating with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glared between him and me before a finger come within inches of my nose. "Downstairs both of you now." There was no warning within her tone, it was an order that would be obeyed or the both of us would surely get it.

Jack peeked out from under the pillow watching me adjust my skirts before my stare met his. "Lizzie doesn't sound pleased." I shot him a look followed by a finger. "Not nice darling."

"Get out of bed before both of us find ourselves walking a plank to a shark pit." I was almost serious, I knew Elizabeth's temper well and was sure neither of us were off the hook yet.

He sat up watching me with a peculiar expression on his normally amused face; he seemed to doubt how serious I was being at the moment. He focused his eyes along my dress before they come to rest on my face, with a groan that may have rivaled my own he slid from bed and proceeded to dress. _"Lizzie is certainly persistent."_ He noted before tossing aside things for his effects.

Watching how he calmly ignored the huff from Elizabeth made me smile; he was acting just like he always did. Confident, cocky and sure that nothing would go wrong, I only wish I was so confident in the situation. Glancing around the parlor I took notice Elizabeth had her fixation on the flowery patterns and sighed glancing down at the gold colored carpet that blended perfect with the crème colored furniture and elaborate patterns. Sometimes her taste even would surprise me, especially when she had been around me for so long and still liked the frilly things in life. Norrington was talking softly with Will who gave me a pointed look which I knew meant I might be getting two lectures in one day, Jack just offered a half sort of smile settling among one of the couches lazily. I placed my hands on my hips in a Liz gesture giving him a look, for some reason I was sure he was up to something and I had been left out. _"He better not do anything."_ I silently hoped knowing better.

Will watched Elizabeth settle into a routine of hostess insisting the maid bring refreshments while she neatened up the chair she was sitting in. She always did fidget when nervous and I was sure cutting the tension in the room with a sword would be very possible, the knife might break. I waited for one of the two to speak but no one in the room seemed ready to share the previous night. Norrington looked strangely pale and had circles barely under his eyes, Will seemed frustrated and I was wondering why Jack just sat there casually eyeing everyone in the room.

Will looked ready to slap someone before he finally broke the crushing silence. "What on earth is going on?" this got that same know-it-all half smirk Jack was famous for; he was enjoying this far too much for my tastes. "James…how did you…

"The good Commodore intruded upon our discussion last night." Jack met Will's intense gaze barely containing his amusement, I felt like smacking him at the moment.

I did not find any of this amusing at all. "He and Jack made a compromise to help get rid of the weasel in exchange for letting him remain undetected." I made sure Jack got my drift, I was very irritated right then. "James was kind enough to be a true friend and I want to thank him for that courtesy…don't expect them to like each other though." I added that seeing Elizabeth was about to question the matter further, clearly she got my meaning.

Norrington and Jack no matter the conditions would still loathe one another; it would just take a considerable amount of effort on Norrington's part not to just kill him. I found myself with a new respect for James Norrington and was very grateful for his understanding; it didn't mean that things would be easy when we were in Port Royal though. I had to face that one detail, no matter what those two would never learn to like each other, it was a compromise I was willing to accept though. I liked being happy and was glad that something had worked into our favor for once.

"Those two liking one another would signify that the world has stopped spinning." Remarked Will already seeing how this was going, he understood that the threat of Jacks life would remain hidden as long as we worked this mess out. _"James cares for her in his own fashion, I'm glad for that much."_ Their secret would remain intact which took a considerable amount of pressure of the married couple. "What is your plan James?"

I watched Norrington rub his eyes tiredly, fingers resting against the bridge of his nose. "To be quite honest…I don't have one. I was up going through papers given to me by the governor, Becket has a legitimate standing for the time being…" he glanced around the group his eyes still weary. "…it would appear there is no proof that he's abusing his power, even if we do know he is." I saw Jacks smile fade to a dark expression, his fingers clasping in a praying fashion under his chin.

I had a feeling Jack had expected that and wondered what else he knew about the situation. "He won't leave proof in the open Commodore…Becket was never a stupid person." I saw that his stare was focused on a covered P brand, which was still bandaged to hide his identity. "Where is Mercer…that is where the proof would be." He was deep in thought; I could see him almost calculating things, eyes never focusing on one thing for long.

"Do you have any suggestions on how to deal with Lord Becket and find this proof Mr. Sparrow?" Norrington questioned sarcasm clearly in his voice at the turn of events.

"Captain." If looks could have killed, I sighed wondering if this was an example of two grown men acting like ten year olds on a permanent basis. I wouldn't deny it was amusing but it might get old eventually. "Mercer has the proof it is just a matter of getting said proof, at the most opportune moment." All eyes were on Jack seeing a scheme going on behind those dark eyes, he had a plan and I had a very bad feeling I wouldn't like the outcome of said plan.

"What are you implying?" Elizabeth's suspicion was obvious but it wouldn't mean he would give her a straight answer, we both knew that when Jack had something up his sleeve it didn't always mean we were entitled to the answers.

He carefully explained his plan to get the proof that Norrington would need, this involved a great deal of care and more than enough danger for any of us to care about. His plan was sure to accomplish what was needed to get Lord Cutler Becket out of Port Royal but it would also risk exposing him and the rest of us. Norrington was even paler than usual and Elizabeth had huffed leaving the argument about to be accomplished between myself and Jack. She already knew this was a bad idea. Will glanced between us before offering Norrington a drink in hopes of returning the color to his face and forgetting how risky Jack's scheme truly was.

I refused to meet his dark eyes and could sense his intensity. This was not only dangerous for him but it would put all of us at risk at being put to the gallows, Lord Becket just needed one reason and that would suffice. "You always have brilliant plans and somehow they work out in your favor…" I stopped standing and made sure I gave him a glare that could freeze hell itself. "…this time you are off your rocker, you are downright suicidal and taking us all down with you. I know you have every reason to want revenge and have this work….but even you have to admit this is the worst scheme you have ever come up with." With that I left the room, there was no way I was going to listen to his silver tongue this time.

**--Jack's POV--**

Sometimes he wished he would keep things to himself, unfortunately during her little rant Blair had been very right. This was the worst plan in his history and the most likely not to work out. He had even undermined the fact that Becket was smart and wouldn't be that easily fooled. Jack hated to admit this but he had to work with James Norrington and would need a reasonable plan that did not mean he would like this, or easily get along with the man. _"Bugger it all…why did I ever get mixed up with feelings?"_ sighing with determination he climb to his feet and left the parlor trying to locate the four missing people.

"WILL!" that was good enough for him and he immediately turned toward the kitchen spotting all of them talking avidly and trying to convince Will of all people that it was not wise to go marching off to where Becket was staying and try to face off with him or prove he was the menace he was.

Clearly in Blair's opinion, Will had yet to learn what 'don't do anything stupid' entitled. "Ye win…what does the good commodore suggest?" everyone turned their attention from Will who winced knowing it was a bad idea and focused on a bemused looking pirate captain.

"First off help me talk some sense into Will." Blair stated before catching his arm and planting her feet firmly to the ground, Elizabeth grabbing the other and repeating the action. "You can't threaten him Will…

"Mate what are ye doing?" Jack grinned at the almost childish look on Will's face before the black smith finally surrendered.

Blair watched the surrender carefully just in case he changed his mind, or her next fear was Elizabeth loosing her mind. "This is ridiculous. That man should have been put somewhere for treason, maybe not knowing what I'm truly capable of would give me an advantage." He grumbled in miserable defeat hugging Elizabeth close.

With familiar hand gestures Jack began to work his magic. "Ah…it isn't a bad idea actually…" he considered the evil look he was getting from her and smirked. "…but it would not be best to go blundering into a fight with a man that could snap his fingers, which in turn could lead to ones neck being snapped by a noose. Not a good idea mate…not at all." He added offering a hand to Blair who eyed him almost suspicious of his intentions.

**--Original POV--**

Apprehension was in my movements allowing myself to go to Jack; I was worried Will hadn't been talked out of his attempted suicide mission yet. Gently his fingers wrapped with my hand placing his lips to my knuckles, before he pulled me to his side. His arm came to rest content around my waist and eyes sparked with mischief.

"Manipulative isn't he?" I stifled giggles amused with Elizabeth's comment; her smile was giving her away though. "So what do you and James have in mind Jack?" both rivals glanced at one another and then her in turn. "I hope it is infinitely more reasonable than your last bright idea." Dark eyes narrowed but it didn't phase that familiar smug look on Jacks face.

"It is Lizzie…because Mercer is going to disappear." Everyone turned to look at him with that statement; even I considered his comment ludicrous.

"How?" Norrington's dry tone brought attention back to the problem currently plaguing everyone.

A glint in those dark eyes made me stare at him like he was mad; he even appeared to be sharing something silently when his gaze turned to meet mine. "That is insane Jack…I don't think I'm going to like where this is going." His grin made me automatically cringe, I was right.

I shrugged watching Will and Jack exchange a look. "No way." Elizabeth stated firmly watching dark eyes turn to Will and then return to me. "That's bad!" She became flustered, wondering why Will appeared to be in agreement with something like this. "Mercer in Blair's world? He would think himself mad and…and…" She stopped there was no point in this, she was clearly out voted. "You are both crazy…what will he do to the man? "She indicated Jacks sudden dark look.

I flinched hearing two wine glasses consecutively drop; Norrington looked like he was ready to have a melt down and I felt considerably ill. "Madness." I barely managed watching Will and Jack appear content in this plan.

"I believe that Jack has rubbed off on you far too much Will…" Norrington turned to address the matter farther and winced watching Elizabeth's almost warning gaze, she didn't want anymore fights. "….of course who am I to argue?"

"NO!" all eyes turned to Elizabeth who immediately looked sheepish. "What I mean is…that could reveal everything and if that's the case Jack would be in more danger and all of us would be hung without question." This was the first time I could remember ever being thankful for Elizabeth's insistent safety issues.

I saw the stubborn streak in his gaze; Jacks insane idea seemed even more relevant with her argument. I knew Jack well, there was no talking him out of this and clearly Will had no argument to offer in this situation. I knew I had my stubborn side, there was no doubt in my mind, and I also knew that this was the worst way to go about the situation. Elizabeth muttered raising her hands in a gesture of defeat, while Will and Norrington eyed Jack very critically. A sharp knock at the door made all of us freeze.

In a panic sort of fashion Elizabeth waved her hands at Jack and me to get upstairs. This sudden interruption made Norrington pale even more. Naturally my curiosity won over common sense and I stopped just out of sight of the doorway, Jack casually leaned over my shoulder with that knowing smug look of his. Sometimes I had to think we were alike in some aspects and this was one of those bad ones. It was very risky because of obvious issues and if noticed now he had no makeup or disguise to protect him.

Elizabeth watched the maid quickly walk to the door and bow slightly allowing the guest to enter the house. Everyone had gathered in the entry way to greet the visitor or enemy, depending on ones point of view. I felt Jacks arm tense around my waist and frowned deeply seeing Lord Becket was the mystery guest. _"Crap."_ I left my hand rest on Jacks arm sensing his issues and tried to ignore the panic that briefly flashed across Will's expression. After a moment Elizabeth seemed to gather herself and invited him into the parlor, she proceeded to keep him distracted with small talk.

"That isn't good…he's looking for something." I wasn't aware that the thought had escaped my lips before hearing Jack snort in a disgusted fashion.

I turned slowly meeting the hate filled dark pools of rage. "Ye understated that love…" he slid from behind me taking my hand with his and leading us both to the room we shared. "…he's here fishing for something to use in his favor, I think he has something in mind with yers truly." I made a face at that idea that was the worst possible answer he could have given me

"Or he already knows yer ere Jack." Both of us jumped turning to see Anna-Maria casually leaning against the wall hidden in our room. "We had to move the ship…tha man downstairs was gettin a bit close." He nodded leaving my side to discuss the Black Pearl matters with Anna-Maria, which left me to stress over the fact that either we were screwed or we were almost screwed.

Panic was not my best forte and at this point I was sure hyperventilating would not be the best of ways out of this current mess. I could just make out Anna-Maria and Jack speaking but couldn't tell exactly what they were discussing; I surrendered in that aspect turning my attention outside our room. I strained for any signs of trouble, warnings, or fights and was greeted with a strange unnerving silence. If one would drop a pin I was sure the whole town of Port Royal could hear it echo. I heard a slam from behind me and yelped in surprise, turning to the sound I was greeted with the less than graceful Jack who had found one of the tables in our room the hard way.

"Keep it down." I warned straining my ears for any sound that indicated we were found out.

Anna-Maria stifled amused laughter watching Jack stagger to his feet in a mocking rendition of me. "Ye be careful Jack she be liable to kick yer arse." I turned in time to catch his imitation and quirked a brow.

"He would win eventually Anna…I don't like the quiet." I frowned biting my lip, I had too many people to care about down with a very lethal man and was hiding like some damsel in distress.

I ignored the warning in Jack's dark eyes daring to hustle into the hall, I knew he wouldn't follow because of the risk but then again I had been wrong before. Once I was at the end of the hall I peered down to the main entryway and found absolutely nothing. No one was there and it was almost like the encounter had been nothing but spirits on the wind or something. _"Liz, Will?" _Now panic did hit, I felt the thrum of my heart under my palm and cautiously grasped my skirts to descend the stairs.

A hand shot out grasping me and pulling me back into the halls, another stifling my startled yelp. "Don't ye dare." I relaxed from my rigid state breathing deeply. "They can take care of themselves love, ye have no idea what that man be hoping for." Slowly his hold released which gave me the access I needed, he caught my wrist before my hand connected though. "What was that attempt for?" he had one of those half smirks; he knew exactly why I wanted to smack him.

"For nearly scaring my knickers off…not like you would complain." I added turning back to again attempt the stairs and finding resistance in the form of another hold on my arm. "Jack…if he hurts any of them, I won't care if I take this human life." His grip again loosened dark eyes scanning mine for the sincerity I knew was there.

"Aye…I get yer point love." With considerable amount of effort on his part, he dragged me back to our room and shut the door. "Don't make me tie ye up." He warned already knowing I would try to leave again.

I knew he would too, even if my concern was apparent he seemed positive that nothing was going to happen. I wished I had his confidence.

_Knock, Knock_

Anna-Maria cocked a pistol immediately at the sound eyeing Jack with trepidation, if this was the case that we were found out I would have no choice but to go with them. I knew for a fact he wouldn't leave me behind, give me a say in the matter, or let me attempt my own rescue. He had his own methods and I would just have to trust in them.

I heard another clicking sound and watched his pistol level at the door. "Love…be very slow about answering that door." His voice was soft with a low warning, he wasn't as confident in our safety as I once considered.

With my own form of unease I nearly crushed the fabric of my dress in my hands walking very slowly toward the door. "Open the bloody door already!" I nearly ripped my dress at Elizabeth's sharp tone before hearing both guns being lowered behind me with clicks indicating their disarmament.

"I could kill you." I growled opening the door with a flourish and wincing at the thud that echoed. "What the hell happened down there?" Elizabeth immediately stalked into the room giving me a look before her attention turned to Anna-Maria. "Anna…I think you might want to either go or return to where you were hiding." She nodded without hesitation disappearing out the balcony doors again.

"Lord Becket came to find out more on Jacks merchant trade…" she collapsed on the bed in a sprawled fashion before covering her face with her arms. "It took every once of willpower that I had to not panic and explain that Jack only was here for a visit and not working. I nearly fainted…I couldn't bloody breath." I smiled briefly at the dramatic side; sometimes Elizabeth would over exaggerate events.

Jack had his pistol ready again when voices come to a halt outside the door and two relieved expressions greeted us. "It would appear that Becket is not entirely convinced of Mr. Parker's facade…" Norrington stopped stepping far a way from Elizabeth's considerably evil look; clearly his usual drawl was not welcomed at the moment.

"Did Liz exaggerate?" Will gave me a look that indicated 'no' Becket would definitely prove to be an issue. "Right…I greatly dislike this situation." Clearly I wasn't the only one after seeing other soured expressions around me.

**--Night in the Parlor--**

Since our discussion Elizabeth, Will and I had been watching the two rivals go at each other for hours. Neither could agree on the simplest form of a plan, neither agreed to Jacks scheme and I was starting to wish I was watching my cousins back at ages six and seven. I had never in my life thought two grown men could hate each other so much as to act like children, at first it was greatly entertaining and then I got the reality check.

Elizabeth was contemplating her nails while watching Will pace off to the side. I considered the pirate and Commodore standing off before me and decided it would be much more appealing to watch reruns of _Bevis and Butthead_, in my opinion the worst thing that had ever aired on television ever. Frustrated with both men I decided to do one thing that I knew would get noticed, I stood up ignoring the Turners and left the room.

During my exit I turned to the left and made my way to the gardens out back. Perhaps this would remind the pair what exactly we were agreeing to fight on and that I was not in the mood for childish games. I wondered briefly what reaction I had received but then again could care less. I glanced up briefly and figured Jack and James had argued for nearly four hours straight, not including the two hours of insults before starting the conversation.

**--Jacks POV--**

He stopped in his most recent assaults to Norrington's propriety armor turning to watch Blair's immediate exit. "Where did she run off to?" Elizabeth smirked smugly at the confusion on both of their faces; her best friend had again succeeded in getting attention of two fools.

"Far away from the two kids fighting." Will stated with sarcasm before leaving to find himself something to drink, preferably very strong after the war between officer and pirate.

Elizabeth slowly stood to join Will. "Like Will explained…we're all tired of your bickering. She just figured if you noticed her disappear you would take the hint to work on it." She then turned with a huff stalking off after her husband.

"This is all yer fault." Jack noticed his accusing finger level with Norrington's nose and flinched. _"Maybe they all had a point."_ He lowered his hand before giving James a dark look. "Stupid git."

"It would seem we need to put our disagreements further aside than I considered…" Norrington wrinkled his nose in a defeated way before meeting the dark scowl aimed at him in turn. "…in the meantime I would suggest you go after her." Jack wanted with all his being to hit the man, but he knew it would only prolong the lack of planning and growled his fair choice of curses.

"Bullocks." He hissed before making a heated exit.

**--Original POV--**

Glancing around the tall hedge mage Elizabeth had within her own yard made me smile slightly, she had it similar to the ones at the mansion only far simpler and more appealing. I settled on one of the stone benches eyeing the thick flowering bushes around me and decided that just maybe she had taste after all. The wind was light tonight with the hint of the perfumed flowers greeting my nose, I felt relaxed and sure of myself for the first time that night.

I jerked to a light sound glancing over the hedges to see a familiar figure ambling along the path in my direction. "Ah…at last the children have been sent to their appropriate corners." Sadly the punishment had been all ours to hear and my ears were still ringing.

I decided to play ignorant to see what the silver tongued master could accomplish; maybe that manipulative charming streak of his still had a few tricks? I smiled knowing that no matter how much I hated to admit it, Jack would eventually charm his way back into my good graces. _"I see how Elizabeth keeps such a hold on Will and vice versa."_ I could feel him behind me and waited patiently for something to happen, I had no idea what he would do but I was sure it would be unexpected.

One thing Jack always had been was unexpected. I felt a soft almost delicate fabric brush near my face and turned to be greeted by one of the white flowers, a night blooming one at that. "Ye have a great way of attaining attention love." I resisted the urge to smile before allowing myself to accept the flower.

"You two were acting incredibly juvenile, I was not a fan." He sat down beside me waiting for me to turn and meet those dark orbs, which I did the minute I felt his hand gently grasp mine and pull it to his lips.

That smug know-it-all look was again giving him away. "Ye know that we don't like one another…" he paused seeing my attempt to resist smiling. "…what did ye expect anyway darling? A pirate settling for tea and conversation?" I couldn't help it; I had to laugh at the image he had provided.

"You're insufferable…but we both know that you two can work if you both make an effort. Stop hating each other long enough to get rid of the menace. I don't want his sidekick to help him figure out what is going on under his nose. I don't want to loose you." I saw his amusement fade; clearly his thoughts had again turned to revenge.

I had a feeling I only knew part of the story and that I would never fully understand his hatred until he completely confided in me. That would come one day or not, it didn't matter as long as we trusted each other. I stood gently tugging on his hand still clasped with mine and he soon followed that haunted look still there.

Instead of continuing back to the house like I intended Jack stopped me with a gentle pull. "Ye don't need to know why I hate him so much, you have enough reason……why do I get the feeling ye still would want to know?" I could see the concern there as well as a darkness that just lingered above the surface.

"I trust you…that is all that matters. I'm weird that way." He almost appeared ready to say more but again hesitated not sure entirely, or so it appeared that way. "Is there something…

"Yes…but I don't think ye need the imagery or the truth that could really do damage. You hate them and that is what's important. I do know that my plan will work…" he paused again considering something. "…ye trust me, ye trust him, can ye trust us to work together?" He was asking my permission to take Mercer into my world and probably beat the information or worse out of the man; I could see it in the care he was taking to get my permission.

I felt like I was in a cage of sorts, I did not like where this was going and was sure that he had more in mind than he was letting me in on. _"James won't let him go that far…I am very sure he will stop him."_ Knowing that I would someday regret this I met those dark eyes and sighed.

Peeking out of one eye with a hesitant expression I nodded. "I will have to say yes, but only because I can't seem to say otherwise to you and you never let me anyway." I added deciding it would be useless to argue with him further, if he was this determined there was no way to stop it anyhow.

Before I was sure entirely of what was going on his lips were upon mine pulling me into a familiar warm embrace. I wanted to resist his pull but I swear the man had some sort of hold on me and my heart; I was forever his no matter what.

**--Turner's--**

Elizabeth glanced at Will over her wine glass watching him hesitantly lower the bottle to the counter. "Do you think those two will ever work this out?" her honey eyes scanned Will's expression for signs of truth and falsity in what he said.

"No…" he took another drink before eyeing Elizabeth with a scowl. "…but I am sure if Blair disappears enough something will happen, whether it be a good or bad thing." His attention turned to the shadow lurking at the edge of the doorway. "Not here…

"Jack is out finding her." Norrington stepped into the room looking more so tired than usual; he even seemed more agitated than they were used to. "That man is impossible to reason with."

"Obviously." Elizabeth hid her grin behind her drink, she left out the part that Norrington wasn't much more accomplished with reasoning in the matter either. "I'm sure once they return there will be a solution…

Everyone turned to familiar voices watching Jack halt allowing his arm to drop from Blair's waist. With a familiar flourish of hand movements all their questions were answered within a very short amount of time.

Jack wise to the reaction he would receive waited for all eyes to settle on him, before he continued. "My plan will suffice. We will come up with a plan to get Mercer into her world and proceed to get the information from there." Before the barrage of questions, arguments, and concerns were voiced he turned grasping Blair's hand and started to the stairs.

­**--Original POV--**

Seeing the expressions Jack had left in his wake I admit was amusing, but I was far from relieved. No matter what this plan was dangerous and anything that could go wrong would probably start with the morning.

I was aware of movement beside me and almost afraid to see daylight allowed one eye to open. Being greeted with a cheery morning knowing your world was about to come crashing around your ears made me like them even less, I could feel the dread nearly making my stomach feel like a led ball. _"This is not going to end well."_ I closed my eye feeling fingers tenderly brushing my hair from my face and sighed allowing a soft smile at the familiarity. _"I trust him to do what is right and I trust Jack with my life also."_ That thought made me brave the day for the time being and very slowly I rolled to meet a soft smirk.

Lips gently met mine before dark eyes turned almost serious. "Ye look pale…paler than usual." I knew that my stomach was moving in a furious whirlwind of nausea and panic; I had not expected it to show in my complexion.

"I can't help it…this is still dangerous and people I care about most are in danger." I lifted the blanket up over my face in a form of protest, but they were again removed revealing him staring at me with a cocky smile. "I thought I was stubborn….maybe that is why I haven't turned around and throttled you." That gold tinted grin only widened before he stood gathering his effects and self together.

I regretted getting out of bed because I could feel the led weight in my stomach only grow in strength. Every fiber of my being was protesting this whole plan, I just didn't dare argue with Jack. Jack I could handle if I really wanted but I wouldn't for the moment. I steadied myself dressing slowly, I hoped that if I lingered he would come to his senses.

**--Jack's POV--**

His gaze followed her knowing she was troubled. He hated to admit it but even he was starting to see her point of view, which again brought about him cursing feelings into oblivion. He could tell she was taking her time on purpose in attempt to end this brilliant or not so brilliant plan. Cautious to her body language he come up behind her lacing the deep wine colored dress up and noticed her slump slightly.

"Blair I know that yer worried…" she turned blue eyes studying him apprehension in her expression. "…Ye need to stop that. Nothing will go wrong with this plan and ye forgot that Tia's infernal spell seems to be incredibly effective." He made a face realizing he was admitting that the voodoo woman had made a point. "When this works out Becket will be gone and we can again get on with finding the book and saving the world?" his finger gently lifted her chin to meet his dark gaze, he hated when her confidence would fade.

He realized in the time he had known her she went from on persona to another faster than any person he had known. He had to learn why she appeared to be so shattered in places and then so strong in others, another puzzle to the future woman that somehow got under his skin.

**--Original POV--**

That charm always somehow got through my barriers, he was the only man I knew that had that effect on me and even could use his infernal magnetism to convince most anyone he was good for me. I hated when he somehow seemed to win, one of these days I was sure I may have to put him in his place. An improbable assumption but it didn't hurt to hope.

I nodded allowing his arms to settle around me and leaned into his strong body, his heart and steady breathing calming my nerves to a certain point. The led feeling still remained in my body though, I felt like I was in one of those strange half awake dazes. His hand wrapped my arm within his and we proceeded out into the morning that would probably kill my nerves, making our way down to the kitchen where voices were already loud in discussion.

Jack went over to discuss plans with Norrington and hopefully do so without another war between the pair. James seemed awkward, frustrated and not ready for this sort of thing so early. Elizabeth calmly placed an arm around me in reassurance before noting my complexion and making a face, we both knew where this was headed.

Will nearly ran into the room before drawing everyone's attention to his heavy breathing. "Mercer is on his way here, I think Becket may have come to a conclusion about our story…" he paused running fingers through his hair. "…or he knows about Jack." He added meekly watching all eyes immediately turn to the door.

"Shit." I grimaced at the evil look Elizabeth gave me before she allowed concern to show. "Get Jack into Jack Parker fast." She timidly waved us from the room, a defeated sort of aura about her.

Once we were again in our shared room I noticed Jacks brow was rose and he appeared contemplative. I rifled through his disguises provided by Elizabeth and began to apply his necessary makeup. Not only did he look ridiculous in the disguise, he seemed troubled by something. I had completed the process glad that I had taken the class with Elizabeth and watched him stand staring curiously out across the ocean outside our window.

He turned sharply dark eyes leveled with mine. "Something is going on and I plan to find out what it is love. Ye ready for the plan?" my eyes widened, I could feel the anxiety again taking over my body. "It's the opportune moment." He added with a familiar wicked grin.

My heart sank when he grasped my arm and gently led me back to the others. Mercer had yet to get to the house and to add to my current grief Norrington was still in the kitchen.

"Liz and Blair." The two of us saw the defeated look shared between Will and Norrington, Will sighed giving us another apologetic look. "Foyer please and do be careful, we don't want this anymore out of hand than it will be." With effort Elizabeth proceeded to nearly drag my led footed form from the room.

Elizabeth sat down sharply on one of the couches wringing her hands, avoiding my stare at all costs. I already knew why she was scared, she had nearly lost Will once and it was again because of Mercer. I couldn't bring myself to sit, all I could do was pace in front of the fireplace sure that this would backfire somehow.


	55. Chapter 55: Cold Predictions

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_I know this story has taken forever and I apologize for the long wait. Lately I seem to write myself to where I'm stuck, hopefully this will not last but for now the ending of this long story is about to put up. I admit leaving it open, but hopefully I covered enough so no one worries about what happened. I have no idea if there ever will be a sequel or not, I would guess not at this juncture in time. I hope you enjoy the last few chapters and thanks for the support everyone!  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 55: Cold Predictions**

"Impossible." I jumped at her voice, Elizabeth's honey eyes focus on me in agitation. "Why do we always have to attract the stubborn men?" I smiled at this, which was the most truth either of us had admitted in the past ten minutes. "James is too soft for this plan, I am very sure that this will not be in his favor." She added tiredly. "Where do they plan to keep Mercer and how do they keep their identities secret?" She had voiced the last question on earth I wanted to contemplate or the answer to it.

Seeing her fidget in frustration I got this nagging feeling I just couldn't shake. I didn't even consider the fact that Mercer had yet to come to the house, I wasn't about to let this plan go through knowing what was going to happen or guessing at most. Granted Mercer deserved everything he got, but this way was not going to settle with either of us, especially me.

Before she could stop me I walked out into the entryway and halted in my tracks watching Norrington quirk a brow at my appearance "Not happening James." I walked past his startled expression pausing outside the kitchen. "Jack this is not how it is going down. In my world murder is far easier to prove and you're putting not only you in danger but everyone else. Find another way or else…

He stepped from the kitchen with a familiar mocking expression, I didn't budge though. "What?" his tone indicated a dare to challenge him and for once I was going to, even at the risk of this whole thing blowing up in my face.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will…if you put this plan into action I won't…" slowly his expression faded into one of his masked looks. "I won't go back to the Pearl or help you again. I won't risk everything I care about…I won't risk Elizabeth, Will, James and I especially won't risk watching you go down for murder in any world!" with that I stormed up the stairs leaving him to deal with my rage, again I had let all my emotional energy control me.

**--Jacks POV--**

That had been very unexpected and a side he didn't think she was capable of showing him. She had stood up against all of his wit, charm, reassurances and seen right through everything. It was a whole new world to know that someone could care that much and know exactly how to turn it around on him. He had cursed feelings to the depths of hell and back, although now that he had a better understanding of them they didn't seem as bad as he thought. He tried to argue away the fact she was right in everything she said, that his feelings were a menace and ruined his judgment. Jack finally understood that within feelings was a strength that didn't always show until it was necessary and her rage induced rant had hit every single spot it could, creating a steady stinging sensation someplace within his heart.

"Jack?" He winced at the soft tone from Elizabeth another surprise which made him turn to eye her apprehensive of her motives. "Maybe if you understand where the emotion comes from you will understand why she…

"Please don't finish that." He did not need to be reminded he had allowed himself to feel again, he didn't want this woman to tell him anything but knew it was useless to fight it now.

"I will finish whatever I see fit Captain." her firm tone sounded almost like she was scolding him, something he really did not appreciate. "She knows how to return hurt, she was hurt that you would be so selfish and in turn did the only thing she could….allowed her emotions to rule over her judgment." She noticed his disgusted look and shook her head amusement in her eyes.

"Why is she so bloody complicated?" Elizabeth grinned at his very well placed term.

"Because she's Blair…always a changing fortress of emotions and hurt easily. Life in her world is not easy on someone that wears their heart on their sleeve. She cares and can't change who she is because you feel the need to put yourself at risk." Jack wasn't sure he liked how this was going but listened with some reluctance anyway.

"She was hurt?" this made him rather angry but he was quite sure it wouldn't do him any good to ask.

"A lot…its part of caring too much sometimes." She smiled slightly how she remembered Blair's insistent need to know about Jack, everything she could find out from her and Will both. "To put it plain and simple…she won't ever be controlled anymore than you would. Freedom works two ways Jack and she would do anything to protect those she cares about, especially those she loves." He had this sinking feeling that Elizabeth was not finished with him. "Now with that said even if I made no sense, it might be in your interest to face facts. A different plan is your only option…she won't let this plan go through and I believe Mercer just knocked." With that she went to answer leaving a very frustrated group of men.

"That settles that." Will stated matter-of-factly.

"Aye that it does…" he paused sighing annoyed that he and Norrington would have to again talk about a way to get information against Becket. "…bugger." He turned to the stairs and knew that he would have to again face off with an emotional whirlwind.

**--Original POV--**

"I just told Jack off!" I stated aloud in shock, miserably I flopped down across the bed wondering exactly what he thought about that.

I wondered if I was nuts just for the briefest of moments before replaying the look on Elizabeth's face. I had been in the right and if he actually understood my emotional whirlwind, I would be fine. If not I was positive Elizabeth would put her two sense in, for once it was probably a good thing. Hearing the door start to open I considered ducking out onto the balcony, it wouldn't do me much good considering how determined Jack generally was.

I carefully situated myself on the bed and waited knowing very well I was in for an ear full. "Ah…ye did come here." His tone forced me to halt in my comments; it wasn't forward or demanding which indicated I was safe for the time being.

"No where to hide really…especially when you know where to look." I tried to joke but just couldn't bring the serious tone out of my voice, I was worried about this whole mess and faced with a man whose temper rivaled my own and yet he never let it control him.

Attentive to my fidgeting he couldn't help but smirk. "Ye are an emotional wave love…I never know what to expect. The plan has been denied, another will be in the works later after the menace downstairs takes his leave. I am beginning to understand ye a bit more though, no thanks to Lizzie." I met his stare watching the amusement in his expression and found myself half smiling.

"Yes that she does…it isn't always effective but she does her best." I felt him settle beside me on the bed, hand gently clasping mine forcing my attention to again focus on him. "What did she do this time?"

He made a face before looking everywhere but me. "That bloody woman…bugger it all." Sighing he couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips. "Lets just say I never expected that out of Lizzie." He regarded me with a contemplative look.

"I never thought so either…"I paused my finger resting against my lip in thought. "…Of coarse at the moment she has a lot to deal with, a bloody pirate being the least threatening on her list." The tension was gone and things were normal between us again.

"She managed to get him out of the house with minimal questions on Jacks position as a merchant." I smiled seeing Will all but slide down the wall staring at us. "He has finally gotten a small hint, whether it works only time will tell." Will was on his feet and out the door at the harsh yell that followed his comment.

"JAMES!" Elizabeth nearly lunged at the commodore the three of us watching at her outburst. "You could have mentioned this before…

"It's easy enough to get information out of Beckets office, I didn't think it would be necessary to announce how." Everyone turned to Norrington's unintended interruption all eyeing him funny. "It would seem I have the access…through Gillette of course. Perhaps that…

"Ye bloody git!" I caught Jacks arm before he could go off on Norrington. "Ye couldn't have explained that earlier?" Will watched with amusement at how difficult it was for me to stop Jack, he was much stronger than one would assume.

Norrington cleared his throat before a look of complete contempt passed across his face. "You never asked." He smirked smugly watching Jacks dark eyes narrow. "It was you that insisted that this would have to be difficult; I tried to explain this to both you and Will but neither…

_CRACK_

I released Jack watching Norrington hit the floor with a fat lip forming. "Liz!" I nearly shouted watching her carefully shake out her hand before walking over to Will.

I gave it up; if Elizabeth was going to beat on Norrington he may have deserved it. "Alright…now that James has a fat lip to go with his big ego lets move on please." I avoided laughing at Will who was rather blunt and to the point at the moment.

Elizabeth still looked like she wanted to throttle him, but relented none the less. "It would have been in his best interest to quit while he was ahead." I added in a soft whisper.

I noticed that Jack had again vanished and groaned. I took off through the back of the house and out into the gardens, it didn't take long to find him muttering furiously to no one in particular. His hands waving in a familiar fashion, fury etched in each step he took. Norrington could have saved a lot of trouble, but that overbearing ego of his had won over his common sense. I waited watching him pace before finally stopping long enough to see me standing there.

"He's a right bloody stupid git." I nodded; he's still twitching in anger but has calmed down enough to have a somewhat normal conversation. "Elizabeth didn't hit him hard enough." I chuckled nodding in agreement with this that was ever so true. "Do ye think that Gillette can get what we need from Becket's office?" I stopped laughing immediately.

In all honesty I never liked Gillette and have no faith in his abilities. "No." I shrug; it was pointless to deny my lack of faith in him. "What are you thinking?" I see that glimmer behind those dark eyes, Jack has a plan.

He grasps my hand pulling it gently to his lips in answer, a move that often gets my less than cooperative silence. "I have an idea; I just need some help from an old mate." I quirk a brow puzzled by his amusement but know it wise to let him do this without interference.

"Who?" His lips find mine in a soft lingering kiss, I know this plan has to have a glitch or two and decide arguing with his charm is useless. "Pirate."

Jack smirks at this leading us back to the house.

**--Next Morning--**

I jump up startled by the insistent knock on the bedroom door and open it to step aside quickly, Elizabeth appeared to be in a hurry. "Liz!" I groan flopping back in bed and finally notice the absence of a very important warm body beside me. "Jack?"

"Exactly." I find myself buried under a maroon gown and lift the ruffles long enough to watch her gather the rest of my things. "He's gone off into Port Royal without an escort from any of us." She adds in a huff before nearly hauling me to the floor in an effort to get me to start dressing.

"WHAT!" I clamp a hand over my mouth startled by my own shout. "He's in disguise right?" I dress hastily nearly killing myself among the folds of the dress.

Elizabeth realizes what she has accomplished and lifts her hands in a calming fashion. "Yes, but on his own it's still a big risk." I could have killed her for causing me to panic so badly. "I've sent Will into town to look for him. I've also alerted Norrington and plan to go down and look myself. I need you to focus and go about your own fashion of finding the bloody man before all of us are found out." She adds hastily tucking my hair into a suitable do and disappearing out of the door.

I nearly fall down the stairs in an effort to leave the house, I remember why I hate corsets and the shoes of the time the minute I stop to catch my breath. My feet are complaining that running is bad in these heeled shoes and my lungs are bursting from lack of oxygen. _"Calm down…he wouldn't have gone far."_ I mentally coach myself into a concentrated state, knowing Jack like I did he was in the nearest tavern negotiating his plan with his 'friend'. I made a mental note that his friends aren't always pleasant and feel at my skirts making sure I have my concealed dagger handy in case.

I quickly climb into the waiting coach and allow myself to gain my breath during the trip into the main part of town. The driver protests my insistence to wander a rough part of the city on my own, but I reassure him that I'm meeting Jack and will be fine. He looks rather unconvinced but I am sure Jack has to be here in this part of town, his friends would stick out like sore thumbs elsewhere. I try to ignore the intrigued stares I'm getting from various people, I also resist the urge to flinch at interested masculine gazes aimed everywhere but my eyes. _"I'm going to kill you Jack Sparrow."_ I frown making my way to the first pub on the street and cautiously step inside.

In the far back corner concealed from view I recognize a strong built individual whom I know for a fact would usually be on the Black Pearl. I make my way carefully past the amused stares of men and finally pause behind Anders. Jack is busy hiding his expression behind a glass of rum and has yet to notice me.

I give Anders a gentle hug and wait for Jack to notice me, finally deciding to end his drink forcefully. "Jack." He starts glass sitting hard on the table and nearly toppling to the floor. "What on earth are you doing making the household panic and having Liz get me up at an ungodly hour also?" relief is evident in his expression, Anders is trying to keep his laughter in check but it's hard not to miss his stifled amusement.

"Sorry love…had to run me plan by Anders." I'm not satisfied with his sorry love and give him a warning look. "Ye miss me this morning, the warmth perhaps?" I know my face has flushed but I won't give him the satisfaction of winning by embarrassment, manipulation or any other idea he comes by.

I walk to the side of the table taking in his slanted appearance and eye his feet on the table. Anders has already caught on to what I plan; Jack currently is too smug to notice I'm thoroughly peeved. I smile softly seeing him allow his guard down and then act. I grab his feet and shove.

_CRASH_

"You're not cute Jack, you scared all of us." I grit out between my teeth watching him wince carefully picking himself up off the floor. "What are you doing without someone at your side, Becket and Mercer are still problematic and you know it." He casually returns to his seat reaching out and pulling me into his lap.

"Aye…ye could have gotten me attention better than that love." His dark stare shifts to Anders. "I was discussing how to get proof out of Becket's office with Anders; ye clearly have no faith in Gillette." I sigh content that he's safe and allow his arms to settle around my waist. "Anna-Maria used to be an acrobat of sorts…used to entertain to get money before becoming a pirate, that's why she's so good with riggings and balance. I plan to have her use her old skills and get the proof." Internally I cringe; this idea has got to be his almost worst one yet.

"By making her climb through the window and into the lions den?" I can't disguise the sarcasm in my voice and sigh at the dirty look I get from both sides, Anders must have more faith in this plan than I do. "You won't be discovered right?" he nods seeing I wasn't going to argue for the moment. "Fine…I just hope we get the proof we need one way or another." My eyes scan the crowd and I go rigid in Jacks grasp, Mercer has just entered the pub and apparently is looking for something to do, mainly finding a pirate or two. "Shit."

Anders easily climbs to his feet and uses the back exit, if we're found here even with Jacks disguise I get the feeling Mercer won't be fooled for too long. I stand quickly yanking Jack to his feet and the both of us bolt after Anders. We rush out of the alleyways and finally find ourselves within a familiar coach and headed back to the house.

"That was too close." I breathe or attempt to at least.

I lean into his arms and close my eyes; the strain isn't focused on my ribs anymore and allows more oxygen to flow. "Yer going to be in danger all the time love, ye do realize I can't just risk yer life all the time in this…

"I swear if you start on that again I will have Will punch you out." I warn hearing his snort of disgust before I glance up at the smile trying to cross his lips. "Good pirate." I snuggle in his arms satisfied I have won that argument for the moment.

"We have to go back. I need to find out if he's found anything on those that are after the book, other than Becket and if we get rid of Becket, there's still a risk of Dexter finding us." I meet his dark gaze wondering what he's talking about and then I can't help but grumble ignoring the wrinkled look on his face. "Aye, I feel the same way Blair; we need some things from him though. I need his advice on a location we are most certain to encounter as well." I don't say a word; there is nothing I can do if the situation calls for another visit to Shipwreck Cove.

Jack was working faster than planned, especially when Gillette returned to inform Norrington of his failure, Becket hadn't let him alone long enough to do any searching. It was all riding on Anna-Maria now and she was currently readying herself among the parlor with the rest of us. There wasn't a minute that went by that some sort of officer wasn't prancing past the house. Norrington had kept his men at a distance but the EITC surely made up for his lack of effort.

I don't ever remember seeing Jack quite this tense or nervous. I knew there was more to his past than he had told me; it seemed it was much worse than I would have guessed. I grew worried for Anna-Maria and the possibilities she was in a great deal amount of danger. I watch him pace the parlor while Elizabeth and Will excuse themselves to go find something to calm their nerves with. _"Rum would be good."_ I consider following after them but can't bring myself to leave him on his own, Anders had gone with Anna-Maria but it didn't mean they would be perfectly safe. Pirates in Port Royal with all the EITC around would stick out rather obviously. I study his pace and wonder how long before he makes a rut in the floor, the thought clears my mind the minute both of us hear a sharp knock come from the front door and he freezes.

"Don't panic." I calmly state, but I'm far from calm and turn watching Elizabeth nearly dive for the door past the butler. "It's probably just…" I stop watching a very pompous looking Lord Becket enter the house and swallow what is left of my words.

Jack calmly watches him prance into the house talking with Elizabeth, I can feel the rage, anger, and silently I hope he doesn't do anything rash. I wince realizing Jack isn't in disguise and now the voices are heading quickly toward the parlor. I yank him quickly with me to the back of the parlor and note the only way of escape is the window. I shove him out without giving him a chance to argue and quickly shut it behind me.

Will looks sickly when he enters the parlor followed by Elizabeth and Becket. "Good evening miss Wyatt." I nod forcing a polite smile before watching Will glance around the room with a quirked brow. "Tea would be nice Mrs. Turner." She nods quickly leaving Will and me to entertain the menace. "Where is your fiancé this evening?" I walk carefully over to one of the love seats and settle myself down.

"He's upstairs changing, had a bit of an issue with a window today." I carefully cross my arms pointing Will in Jacks initial direction; luckily he's known me long enough to get the weirdest of my signals. "He harmed his wrists again, but seems to be doing well…I'm sure Elizabeth will bring him down soon." Will excuses himself making up some random excuse that I push from my thoughts.

"That won't be necessary; I've come here on other matters." I want to just run off to find Jack, but somehow I get the feeling that this has to be taken care of now. "I've come across little knowledge of your merchant fiancé and was wondering whereabouts he has been…" he pauses sipping at the tea that was placed in front of us a few moments ago by the familiar maid. "…I'm thinking of possibly hiring him to assist in some cargo exchanges in the future and would like to know more." If I could only legally get away with strangling the man I would feel very good right then, I scan the floor trying to come up with a way out of this conversation.

I settle on a risky way out, but I really don't need this man expecting me to throw Jack to him like a worm on a hook. "I'm afraid I know very little of my fiancé except for the few visits I've had recently with him and the time I went away for a few days. My grandfather is the one to talk with…but he doesn't see anyone often. He's been becoming senile lately and very ill. I think that's why Mr. Parker became my fiancé; he wanted me to be protected always and not have to worry about loosing him to military strife." I hated how hard it was for me to lie, fortunately I was getting better at it around Jack and this man was easy to hate enough to sound indifferent.

"I think if you talk with him he will see things my way, I think we can come to an arrangement in the future." I can see the sneer in his expression; Becket just threatened Jack and was indicating more people getting hurt. "I do hope Mr. Parker and you have a wonderful evening Ms. Wyatt. I apologize for my quick departure, but I have a lot of work to contend with." I watch him carefully climb to his feet a definite threat in his expression before he follows the butler to the exit.

About twenty minutes later Jack taps on the window apparently getting Elizabeth's attention, I hadn't even realized she had returned and Will was with her. I wonder if Jack heard the whole conversation because I can see the window is still cracked from my hasty attempt to protect him earlier. I am too angry to speak or face anyone; I can feel the tears burning down my face and choke back the rage that I want to scream to the heavens. I hate that man more than I possibly thought; he was willing to destroy anyone to get what he wanted. I couldn't understand why he had such an intense interest in merchant affairs or why us except for the obvious, I was so angry I stood nearly colliding with Jack.

"Let us be." Both Turners exit the room shutting the parlor doors behind them. "Blair?" I pull back turning away from him and stomp over to the window, I then hit the wall as hard as my fist would allow.

The throb helps against the rage, but I'm still too furious to face Jack. "That son of a bitch." I grit noting with surprise I had put a dent in Elizabeth's wall, which in turn forced it to crack slightly. "Liz!" she comes running into the room long enough to notice the damage and winces. "Sorry?" I add sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Jack get her upstairs." He studies me almost anxiously but does as he is asked, rather told by Elizabeth who firmly shuts the doors behind us.

Once I'm upstairs I walk out to the balcony, I know Anna-Maria will be sneaking in shortly but I can't shake the feeling I've missed more of this than meets the eye. I turn watching Jack settle against the railing beside me, he's intense in deep thought and clearly is considering something. I finally step back watching him closely, his jaw is clamped in anger and dark eyes are burning furiously, almost like black coal on fire.

I'm afraid to ask what he is thinking; in all honesty I'm not sure that I wish to know. "I should have warned ye love, he doesn't listen to reason and will do anything to have his way." I watch him fidget and know there's more to come.

"Why is he so intent on finding out if you will help him?" he looks away from me, but I know he will answer once he considers his words carefully. "I know you want to protect me from the horrors of your past but right now isn't going to help, he threatened you and the others. That slimy bastard is worse than even my world lets on." Dark eyes meet mine and I regret asking him to drop pretenses, he has his secrets for a reason and I shouldn't press him. "I didn't mean it like it sounds Jack…I'm just…scared." It's true; I feel a cold dread seep into my body and know that refusing Becket is signing a death warrant of sorts.

"I know darling." His arms are around me before I can retreat away, I feel much like I did the day I took a life, only this time my hand may be forced to do so just to protect who I care about. "Becket is probably…" I raise my head to meet his steady gaze, what I see there makes me wish I hadn't lost my cool. "…looking for a way to haul important cargo…not the kind ye would like." He was right; I didn't like what might be the cargo.

"Oh." Simple and extremely stupid, but I couldn't think of much else.

I saw his lip curl into a half smile and feel his fingers graze my cheek. "Ye agree that everyone has a right to freedom, I can see yer not happy just by yer expression." He remarks softly seeing that I have a hardened look in my eyes. "Ye know more about me past than anyone now, are ye sure yer ready for more?" despite what is being said I nod. "Aye, I figured ye might. One day ye will…in the mean time ye need to rest and I need to hope Anna-Maria gets what we need. That man is more dangerous than ever now, he's again thinking he's immune to…

"Everythin, including being a traitor to the bleeding crown." We both jump at Anna-Maria's sharp hiss and turn to see Anders hauling himself up beside her. "I think he wants to assist Dexter for his own means, they're desperate for tha book Jack." I turn to avoid a collision with Jack and fall flat on my face instead.

"Ouch." I manage before sitting up and watching Anna-Maria hand over some documents that were what we needed to prove Becket a traitor. "What is she talking about?" I find myself lifted easily to my feet and thank Anders before glancing over Jacks shoulder.

I can't make a thing out on the documents, they're far to confusing for me and I'm not up to date on all the history of the period as of yet, I still had a lot to learn during my brief home studies for a history degree. "Bugger." He turns and walks from the room leaving me to stare after him with our pirate friends.

"Bugger?" I turn to the others watching them both shrug in turn. _"Another thing from his past?"_ I feel extremely puzzled and wonder if I should follow or stay put.

"Stay." Anders answers my question for me with that firm tone in his voice.

**--Jacks POV--**

He makes his way quickly down the stairs pausing at the end. "Whelp!" at the familiar unwelcome nickname Will comes walking briskly from the kitchen area and is followed by his wife. "Lizzie…go check on Blair." She frowns at the order but judging by his tone isn't ready to fight with him.

"Right." Elizabeth huffs, grabbing her skirts firmly and stalks up the stairs muttering under her breath.

Will follows his wife's retreat with curious eyes before turning to Jack. "Are you trying to have her kill you?" Jack glances up at Will's sarcastic tone before shaking his head.

"No, it would be best if neither of them see this problem mate." Jack hands over some documents and waits for Will's reaction, it doesn't take long for him to let out a startled sound and glance up the stairs.

"This can't be…true?" Will can't find the words he needs and sighs miserably.

"It isn't true, ye know that just as well as meself. I think that Becket has a great deal more plans in the works than any of us caught onto…this could put a very big problem in our way. We need to play along with the menace for now." Will can see a deep hate lingering in those familiar dark eyes, it chills him to see such anger in their depths and he turns away fidgeting uncomfortably. "Ye tell Lizzie nothing; we will sort this in the morning as a group with that git Norrington." Will reluctantly nods at Jacks vehemence within the order and waits for Elizabeth's return.

**--Original POV--**

"Do either of you know what was in those documents?" Anders and Anna-Maria both shake their heads. "He looked livid and…" I pause watching Elizabeth enter cursing Jack to the depths and slam the door. "Liz?"

She stops in her rant honey eyes focusing on my questioning look. "That man ordered me to come check on you…" she stops long enough to notice our current guests and offers them an apologetic gesture and smile. "…What did he find out and why is he being so…

"No idea." I stop her in mid-sentence watching her tilt her head slightly in confusion. "He didn't say two words to me and wouldn't explain anything. They don't know either." I turn hearing Anna-Maria muttering her hasty goodbyes, both of them are returning to the Pearl and can sense an issue coming.

"Pirates!" Elizabeth calls curtly; she turns to the sound of the door opening and is silenced by Jack pointing her out of the room. "Jack I won't have you ordering me around in my own house, now you listen to…

"Elizabeth, kindly leave." It was the first time he had sounded so strange to either of us, the fact he left off 'Lizzie' made her reconsider her words and quickly exit the room. "Hold that thought love." I clamp my mouth shut at his soft tone watching him lock the door and store the documents under a loose floor board.

He walks past me almost a ghost of his old self and retreats to the balcony, rum bottle in hand and dark eyes pinned in the distance across the ocean. I'm not sure if I should go to him or wait it out; it isn't like him to act so strangely and unnerves me a bit. Hesitant about my approach I gently push past the door of the balcony and stand a few meters away from him. The wind is warm and lifts my hair in its gentle fingers, stroking away some of my unease.

I find myself pausing just behind him and gently tug on a lock of his hair, it gains his attention and his dark eyes meet mine. "Jack…what's wrong?" my voice is almost hollow compared to the normal confidence I have when approaching him, he seems far off almost like a phantom.

His breath is released in a soft whoosh before he turns back to the ocean. "Ye have to trust me for now love, you will know more tomorrow." I'm not pleased with his answer at all; I can't help the frown that crosses my lips and gently pull on him forcing him to face me. "I don't care for your frown love, ye always look much better with that mischief in yer eyes." His fingers stop my questions gently brushing against my lips. "Ye may not like it, but ye have to deal with it." His tone leaves no room for argument, even if I want to do so.

"No, I don't like it and since when do you think I won't…" I find myself pulled into his embrace, lips crashing to mine and finally get his point. I again won't win because of how easily he can sweep me off into his charms and manipulative ways.

**--Morning--**

I'm standing outside on the balcony within a blanket, I don't' pay attention to my exposed shoulder or the cool morning wind blowing my hair wildly about my face. Last night Jack again memorized everything I was, was with me, mind, body and soul. I can't shake this feeling that more of his past is about to come crashing down, he won't tell the others what it is but I have a feeling he's willing to do so with me. My concern is do I want to know more about the man I love, or would I rather his past remain the secret he keeps close to heart?

I hear shuffling in the room but don't look behind me; I know he's awake and looking for me. "Darling?" I hear his approach and feel his arms wrap tightly around me. "Ye look lovely this morning." His lips are soft caressing my exposed shoulder but I keep my focus on the horizon. "Ye need to come in and listen to what I have to say." I feel mechanical when I nod, I feel his arms leave my body and shiver from the lack of contact.

I linger in the doorway of the balcony before he turns offering an outstretched hand; his gentle nature has me fearing a great many things, mostly if he plans to leave me behind for my own safety this time. "You're not leaving me behind?" I hate the near whimper in my voice, but I don't think I can stand that again.

His fingers linger in the air and dark eyes meet mine. "Never." His reply is soft and sincere; I just hope his pirate charm isn't that good. "Come sit down, there are a few things ye need to know before this gets out of hand." Reluctantly I reach out to his fingers relaxing when the familiar calloused appendages grip mine pulling me to his side.

I sit down among the mess of a bed and watch his hands take a hold of mine, I can feel the issues reflecting off of him, he's worried and it isn't like him to be this worried over anything. _"You're Captain Jack Sparrow; nothing can faze you, control you, or ruin what you stand for. The freedom seeking carefree pirate…why are you actually worried?"_ my thoughts grow out of control nearly echoing in my mind, he clears his voice and they silence.

"I found papers selling off shares of Cargo among the merchant ships of Port Royal, all of them are signed by Lizzie's father. Becket has made a rather large and intricate trap. If anything is amiss the Governor will be put in prison, he will be temporary governor and all of us associated with Governor Swann may join him or be hung. Becket has a good claim and threat." I feel my heart drop to my toes, Becket's threats last night had some solid standing. "Are ye alright love?" I shake my head feeling sick all over and burrow within the blanket wrapped around me.

I lean away from his arms and glare hard at the floor, tears of hatred are burning down my face and I can't stop shaking. "How did he do it so quickly Jack?" I finally choke out a coherent thought.

"Good business." He states bitterly before both of us hear a light knock and a familiar maid enters the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner require your presence. Commodore Norrington has arrived." She smiles softly at us before leaving the room.

"Please don't fight this out Jack, you two need to undo whatever Becket is doing…if that man hurts anyone I care about I won't be responsible for what I do to the damn, slimy, weasel of a bastard." I hiss through grit teeth, I can feel the blanket nearly shredding in my grasp.

**--Jacks POV--**

His eyes widen considerably at her tone of voice, he doesn't remember ever hearing her sound so evil and it unnerves him slightly. He's grown fond of the softer side of Blair and now is seeing the worst side of her. Watching her carefully he can see her body shaking and with caution pulls her easily into his arms and lap, wrapping her tightly to his body.

After a few minutes the shaking ceases, but he can still see the hatred in her eyes. "I promise I'll do me best love." She nods watching him carefully unwrap himself from her and start to dress.

**--Original POV--**

I carefully slide out of my blanket cocoon and make my way to dress. I pull on the blackest dress I own which fits my current mood and wait for Jack to help me lace it up. Once I'm situated I take his hand with mine and we both make our way to the main stairs.

In the parlor silence seems to be the only thing present. Everyone has a gloomy expression on their faces; apparently Jacks news did the same amount of damage to them as well as myself. Elizabeth seems strangely calm, this unnerves me, the others also seem wary of this.

_CRUNCH_

"Liz!" I grab a cloth napkin from the tea-tray and hall the pieces of shattered glass from her hand, quickly wrapping the wound and watching her honey eyes harden. "I can't believe you crushed that tea cup." She barely registers my assistance; tears of hatred are within her eyes.

Will looks on in silence, his expression also cold and Norrington just seems oddly stunned. "Ye have any suggestions commodore?" there's sarcasm in Jacks voice, its enough to get Norrington's attention to focus on him. "He's already in power; we're just waiting for him to drop the nearest cannon on our head." I wrinkle my nose giving Jack a pointed glare but he ignores it, he's more interested in the fact that we have to deal with Becket.

"Bloody bastard." I stop in my work with the glass pieces before washing at her wound with the provided supplies; her maid was present during her fit of anger and didn't take long to get medical necessities. "How dare he threaten my friends and family!" I promptly force her to remain seated dumping the alcohol provided on her hand, she yelps glaring at me in the process.

I focus on the pair surprisingly discussing the situation civilly; I offer a small smile at Jacks effort to keep his cool with Norrington and am amused at how surprised the Commodore seems by this. The discussion quickly turns sour at the mention that there is no sure way of stopping this mess, I watch Jack mock Norrington while he paces the room in an effort to remain military. I catch Jacks flailing hands stopping his show of cynicism and watch Norrington turn raising a brow in our direction. I stare hard into Jacks eyes and can see there's more to this than he is willing to admit in front of Norrington, its enough for me to release my hold on him and return to aid Elizabeth.

I can see she is lost; Elizabeth looks far too confused and out of place to even reflect my best friend. _"I think that Becket is more interested in Jacks merchant cover than any of us really knows."_ The idea makes me wince and I gain the attention of everyone in the room. "James…" I pause deciding I'm tired of tiptoeing around everything. "…is there a way you can illegally, legally prove that Becket is the scum he is proving to be? At this point legalities and necessities are the furthest from my mind." I add carefully finishing my work with Elizabeth's hand and watch Jacks lip curl into a smile, Norrington looks utterly shocked.

"A-Are you suggesting…" I watch that familiar mischief in Jacks eyes and wish I had never given Norrington the idea to begin with.

"Aye, she's suggesting that ye switch roles and play pirate for a while." Jacks smirk widens at the glare aimed his initial direction and he does a familiar praying fashion gesture raising a brow. "Ye were good at it once mate…or did ye forget so soon?"

I step in the path of both men, sometimes Jack should learn to leave well enough alone. "Enough!" I glance between the pair and see Norrington is trying to desperately regain his composure. "That wasn't entirely necessary Jack." I turn giving him a withering look and turn back. "Can you put aside the white wig and military persona long enough to get us all out of this mess James?" I know my voice is soft, I can see he doesn't really wish to relive those particular moments in his life.

Norrington opens his mouth to speak and then pauses, he sighs eyes closing almost defeated. "It would seem to be required to do so at this point. I still am not sure what you're implying Blair." He adds looking miserable at the idea of becoming a common criminal again.

"I'm not sure myself." I try to ignore the curious looks I receive from both of them.

Jack is watching Elizabeth, Will and Norrington discussing my most recent suggestion, he's again thinking critically and I can feel the strain of him keeping his issues intact until he can go off on his own. His eyes finally settle on me intent and observant

"What?" his grin broadens at my defensive question.

"I think I like yer new way of thinking." I roll my eyes at that insufferable cockiness that only Jack Sparrow could have. "What did ye have in mind…" he pauses making a face. "…when turning the good commodore pirate again?"

In all honesty I truly had no idea why I had suggested that to begin with. I had this strange feeling that Norrington loosing the whole propriety would help us in this mess, I had no clue how but instinct told me this would be a good plan. Shrugging was my universal 'no clue' gesture and everyone was familiar with it.

I watched those dark eyes intense with mine, his fingers settling under his chin in a familiar intense thoughtful look. Something was working those gears in his clever mind; Jack Sparrow was slowly putting a plan together. The room could remain in chaos which only seemed to fuel his energy and planning capabilities.

"What is that manipulative pirate up to?" I turn to Elizabeth's exasperated tone and again shrug. "Why did you suggest…

"I don't know…I got one of those feelings again." I add watching her brow quirk.

Feelings, something I had shared with Elizabeth for years were weird like feelings I would get. She was the only one that knew of this, I refused to tell anyone other than her and in both our experience they had always been true or necessary. Her eyes ticked between Jack and me carefully before honey eyes focused intent on me. _"If she has one of those 'feelings' then something is strongly amiss here."_ Noting everyone distracted with Norrington's brief ranting spell, she grasps my hand and gently tugs me out of the kitchen.

I follow admittedly reluctant, but do so until both of us are within the smaller foyer off to the side of the kitchen. She shuts the door and firmly turns her intent expression my way. "How strong is your feeling this time Blair?" I watch her closely before shrugging; I always was guarded of these particular intuitive things I would get.

For one they were never wrong, in all my years they had never been wrong. It would seem they were and then later I would learn of something happening. "Pretty strong…" I pause. "…Becket wants to use Jacks merchant cover for his own personal gain, much like he has others…

Both of us turn sharply to a heavy banging sound on the front door. She is gone before I finish and hesitantly I stick to the hall hearing commotion in the kitchen. Jack is at my side in minutes, arms locked firmly around my waist. Will also appears looking strangely alarmed and confused. I could see James reluctantly staring after Elizabeth all of us tenser than ever.

**--Jack's POV--**

He could see the fear in everyone's expression and from past experiences with Becket, something come to mind. Reluctantly he heard the same sharp knock again and it was confirmed. "Will and I need to leave quickly." Before she can ask he kisses her softly, again it's a gentle way of silencing her.

**--Original POV--**

Elizabeth and I both turn in surprise hearing no arguments from Will. We all turn to Elizabeth's startled sound, watching Norrington quickly approach the officers literally barging their ways into the house. EITC ignores his authority and soon is followed by Gillette who hands over the orders.

"Blair?" I wince at Norrington's soft tone and hesitantly step forward. "As of ordered by Lord Becket…Jack Parker and William Turner are to be escorted to the jails until further notice. Arrangements for their safe return can be made within the company of myself with…you." I hear Elizabeth mutter a strangled curse and watch the soldiers scramble through the house, not only has Becket carried out his threat, but this is a new low even for him.

For nearly three hours the three of us watch in horror as Elizabeth's house is turned inside out, thankfully Jack had gotten Will to safety in time. _"Jack knew!"_ realization comes quickly and again I realize something from his past spooked him. Turning Elizabeth she looks considerably relieved at Jacks quick thinking, but it appears she is livid with hatred watching her home rampaged through.

"Sir…" Gillette and Norrington both visibly wince at the whiney tone of the EITC captain. "…They are not in the residence; we will report to Mercer and have them picked up wherever they are. It would be wise to explain their absence." The mans harsh gaze turn Elizabeth and I.

Considering things I shrug. "They went for a walk…Will is discussing Lord Beckets possible wishes that Jack may be of service to him in the future, he usually takes Will's advice to heart…they weren't back yet and you so kindly barged in without asking." I hope to the heavens my face doesn't reveal the disgust at my words. "My fiancé was also talking over his concerns with how this would affect out future." Casually I walk past the soldier who looks like he has been slapped in the face, I have a feeling Becket and Mercer are somewhere watching the action and hope he heard every word.

Norrington covers an amused sort of smile watching Gillette quickly leave to do his bidding and watches Elizabeth pointedly glare at the officers whom have put her home in ruins.

"MS. WYATT." I turn at the call and watch that same sniveling EITC member return to the entryway. "My superior would like a word with you." He notes my reluctance and smiles slightly. "You may bring the Commodore if you like."

"_I like."_ I snag Norrington's arm quickly before his eyes widen considerably at my blunt yanking. "Sorry James." I note him raise a brow before both of us exit the house and come face to face with Lord Becket himself.

"Ms. Wyatt." He bows that same evil arrogant sneer prominent on his face. "I apologize for the means of intrusion into your friends home tonight….please give Mrs. Turner my deepest apologies." He motions his men off watching Mr. Mercer slink off in the darkness before also dismissing Norrington. That doesn't exactly comfort me. "I was right in assuming you're a very wise young woman. You understand presentable business and how things work. I respect what you accomplished with your fiancé…Maybe I can discuss business with him at the ball tomorrow night?" I nod forcing myself not to reach out and hurt the man. "Good evening." Casually he turns walking like some peacock proud for the world to see.

Once inside the house I swear so much I could have turned blue, Elizabeth realizes just how difficult things had become. We had no choice if we wanted to remain at peace with the menace so we could run him out of town. Elizabeth angrily started the cleanup of her home cursing Becket and Mercer to the farthest reaches of hell, I'm sure Norrington went off to find our men of the house.

"Lizzie." Before I can break down her arms are around me and she easily forgets her issues with her nickname.

I completely break down into sobs; lives had been turned upside down and the more I stay in Port Royal and learn about Lord Becket, the more I understand why Jack wants to keep his past secret. He's protecting me because I'm barely handing Becket as it is.

I'm led up to my room by Elizabeth who is more angered by what the issues had done to my usual strong demeanor.


	56. Chapter 56: Taking the Head of the Snake

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 56: Taking the Head of the Snake**

**--Jack's POV--**

Once back at the house he notes the most important person to him is currently missing and arches a brow in Elizabeth's direction where she is pointing out orders for the cleanup. "Lizzie…where did…

"She's upstairs Jack." She gives him a look for the disliked nickname and approaches the startled captain. "She was very upset with what happened earlier, I sent, rather carried her to bed…I am willing to bet she has yet to move." She adds softly keeping her expression blank when she notes a very dark look come into his eyes. _"I need to have some words with Blair one of these days."_ Her eyes follow his angry exit toward the stairs after he catches a quick explanation of what happened from a still livid Elizabeth.

Cautiously he makes his way down the darkened hall, he is so furious at the moment all he can spit out is 'bastard' all the way down the hall. Once outside their shared room he opens the door with care and notes she's curled in a tight ball around a pillow. Shutting the door behind him he walks over sitting in a chair near the bed watching her sleep.

Her wild hair is a golden hallow about her head, eyes have evidence of once lively tears now glistening former trails on her face. Her skin is paler than he remembers which he knows from past experience is due to stress and other such events. Softly his calloused fingers trace a gentle path down her cheek; she has yet to awaken to his touch.

"I will kill that man yet." He hisses softly to no one in particular, Becket had just added more to his reasons to kill him.

**--Original POV--**

I feel something gentle on my cheek and almost reflexively move toward the familiar touch, allowing my eyes to open and seeing dark worried ones across me. There is no doubt left in my mind that Jack does indeed love me, whether he wishes to admit to feelings or not, his eyes and the way he has memorized me body and soul has cleared doubt forever.

My lips are dry when I speak and it takes me a minute to find my voice. "Jack?" he smirks watching my intense gaze study him. "Where did you take him?"

"Not what happened?" His voice is soft, yet unsettlingly serious.

Hesitantly I lift my head and right myself, I brush at my rumpled skirts tilting my head in confusion. "You had your reasons to run, I was just wondering where you hid. It didn't seem to take long for Norrington to find you." My voice is low, I get the feeling I'm about to get another tidbit into his past.

He chuckles making me even more curious to what is going on. "That git couldn't find me…it was us that found him, he nearly jumped out of his knickers thanks to Will's rather quick grab of him. He hauled him into our hiding spot, didn't know the bloody twit could yell like a girl." His grin fades watching my eyes scan him; I feel his hand grasp mine before he places a tender kiss against my knuckles.

"You're avoiding something…

"Aye, very perceptive." I give him a look at his amused tone. "Those knocks are what happen when ye cross Becket…they either indicate…" he narrows his eyes to my hand lost in thought. "…that yer going to jail, the gallows, or ye did something and have to face his wrath. There are others but those are the most prominent…

"Oh…that's why you ran with Will." I shiver seeing that dark look in his eyes again.

"Aye." He mutters darkly. "Ye didn't need to see yer friend beaten and dragged from the house, anymore than Lizzie needed to witness her husband in that condition." I wince at the imagery provided. "Elizabeth told me what happened…ye alright?"

I nod glancing down at his hand still clasped with mine; his lips again brush the knuckles eyes hovering with mine intently. "Thank you Jack." I smile seeing he is startled.

"For what love?" I slip my hand from his and grasp his shirt pulling him forward to meet my lips, before kissing him I smile again.

"For loving me." I kiss him softly; feeling myself pulled into familiar arms and feel him deepen the kiss.

_Knock, Knock_

Pulling back I glance over his shoulder at the door and move from his reluctant embrace, I stifle my giggle at his annoyed look. Opening the door I see a very tired looking Elizabeth there to check on me, holding a cup of tea and a warm smile in hopes of cheering me up.

"You alright?" I nod taking the tea in hand and hug her tightly. "Hi Jack." She smiles warmly at his almost mocking wave and sarcastic smile. "It appears I interrupted your pirate?"

I know my face is red. "Elizabeth Turner!" I warn noting her scan my face with amusement. How is Will?" I add knowing he is probably still on his ranting warpath.

"Oh please do not ask me that…I'm near ready to kick him." She adds watching Jack walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. "Thank you Jack." He quirks a brow watching her inquisitively. "Thank you for saving my husband …" her eyes level with mine the most sincere look she ever uses lingers there. "…and keeping my best friend safe." She adds noting him make a face over my shoulder; this is a side of Elizabeth he probably didn't expect.

"Women." He mutters glancing around wondering if Elizabeth is the only one to deal with tonight.

"Nope, just Elizabeth." I grin hearing him snort in protest at my amusement. "How are events downstairs?"

"I'm threatening to remodel and use what is left to nicely decorate Becket…before stringing him up by the neck and dangling him over a pit of spikes. Something like that." I elbow Jack for his laughter, it is not amusing when Elizabeth goes on her rampages. "Goodnight you two." She whispers disappearing down the hall.

"Sorting future events and clearly having a rough night, it is probably best to mention one more issue among us…" his eyes settle with mine before he wrinkles his nose. "Me father…

I groan, why did he have to remind me of shipwreck cove when things were stressful enough. "I know…shipwreck cove right?" Arms encircle me pulling me into his embrace.

"Once Becket is handled." Before I can even consider arguing with him his lips are gently crushing mine.

_CRASH, BANG, THUD_

I stick my head out in the hall wondering what the hell is going on so early in the morning; Jack is at my side in minutes glancing over my shoulder for the source of the noise. I watch several house servants go in a variety of directions and already know Elizabeth is in one very fowl mood.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I turn watching Jacks eyes travel back and forth among the chaos.

"Liz is kindly…pissed." I add ducking back into our room and shutting the door. "I would bet she's on her way to the mansion and setting up a meeting with her father over this mess…" I pause considering the morning's events. "…Will is attempting to have Norrington help keep his sanity by going after said wife Liz." I duck behind the dressing blind attempting the death trap gowns and making sure I choose a dark almost black colored red one to fit my mood and the nice images of running Becket through.

"Ye been through this thing before?" I feel him easily lacing the air from my lungs and nod. "When?"

"When Elizabeth's Aunt come to visit. Nothing like her mother and a bitch at the best moments, a horrible nightmare from hell at the worst, not liked." I start to put up my hair sure that today is going to be chaos.

_DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING,_

"Ding dong the bastards dead." I mutter to myself before running to the balcony listening closely to the familiar bells. "Bullshit." I snap before nearly crashing into Jack, easily dodging to the side and running for the door.

**--Jack's POV--**

He turns sharply glancing at his retreating girl, she swings open the door and presents herself in greeting to a far to amused looking Mercer. "Good morning." He hears her remark in a near forced polite way, before sticking to the shadows wise to the fact he had yet to appear as 'Jack Parker'.

He watches her lead him into the foyer with a determined scowl very unpleased with everything. A few minutes later she nearly smacks into him on her way toward the kitchen. "Ye need to relax darling." She gives him a look he knows far too well, he catches her hand before it meets his anatomy.

**--Original POV--**

"Don't make me take out my frustration on you." I warn ignoring the wag of his brows and walking toward the kitchen, Jack quickly following after.

I halt in the kitchen shocked to see just a silent group; everyone is calm and staring at one another. "Um…" Jack halts at my side and raises a brow, mouth pursing in confusion. "…hmm…uh…Mercer's here." That's when the silence is broken.

Elizabeth starts to rant while Will tries to calmly talk her down into a civil woman again. Norrington tries to explain how this arguing with one another is not helping anyone face off with Mercer and it proceeds to go in one big circle after the other.

"Guys?" No one hears me naturally and instead of waiting for attention I grab Jacks shirt and tug him after me. "Something is up." I leave him in the shadows near the stairs and walk into the foyer to find out what.

"Good afternoon Ms. Wyatt." I curtsy before seating myself in a chair far from where he's currently seated staring into the fire. "I must ask you to pardon Lord Becket…he's rather forceful at times." Not what she expected out of the man she loathed. "I know this is a bit unexpected but it would seem Lord Becket has an interest in how well the conversation with your fiancé will go this evening, he doesn't want to much of a show or audience."

"No need to apologize." I nearly choke out the words. "I would expect things to go well and with minimal to no issues." Under normal circumstances I would be telling him off or very near to choking him, I had to play this very carefully at the moment, things had become very tricky.

"Thank you." Mercer stands. "I bid you good afternoon…I must run errands for Lord Becket." I watch him leave and lean casually against the foyer door. "I believe you should set up an ambush of sorts, now with errands for Becket those are probably what we need." I cringe making a face. "I would rather not attempt another conversation so openly with Becket and risk you getting exposed."

Jack smirks, almost evilly which in turn makes me wish I was elsewhere, I wish not to be involved when he gets those looks about him and regret my comment about setting an ambush of sorts up. I instantly turn on my heel and march upstairs, he's after me which causes me to move faster and walk into our room. I shut and lock the door before he can enter and wait. I know he's going to try and talk me into something; luckily I made the door a blockade between his manipulative ways. I have the advantage over not falling for his seductive charming customs.

I hear him stop outside the door and tap on it almost reluctantly. "No." I call shaking my head whether he can witness it or not, I need the comfort.

"Ye didn't even hear what I have to say love." I wish he didn't sound so conniving and sincere, clearly he needs something out of me and I won't like it.

"What is it Jack?" I wish never to hear that deep doubtful sigh again, but he clearly doesn't like his own idea and stupid me I open the door. "What?" I keep my voice calm, but I feel far from it.

He smirks seeing he has my attention at least. "You are going to find a pirate and Mercer is coming to the rescue…" he pauses kissing my hand and immediately I feel weak in the knees.

"_He's too good."_ I glance him over suspiciously. "A pirate?" I don't like the sounds of this or his look.

"Aye, me…don't argue." I start to protest but he kisses me cutting me off each time I try to protest his idea, this isn't what I had in mind. "We need those documents." I finally catch onto his idea and cringe.

"Jaaack." I whine now, something I rarely do. "I don't like this." I pout seeing Will standing there with a stunned expression on his face, he doesn't like the idea either.

"Neither of ye argue…let Lizzie know we're on our way to collect evidence mate." I brace my feet resisting his attempt to drag me, Will watches in horror before reluctantly doing as asked. "Darling…don't make me haul ye over me shoulder." I mentally curse him everything in the book and finally allow myself to be pulled along, reluctant but none the less he is succeeding.

**--Twenty minutes later--**

Mercer made a pit stop to talk with some of his soldiers; Jack has me and him hidden nearby glancing over at a goods stand. "Ye know the plan love." I nod even if I still don't like this. "Go on." I scowl daggers his way but he shoves me into the open and I walk slowly to the vendor.

I have Mercer's attention even if I didn't want it. Slowly he approaches me from the side and watches me glance over the goods. "Why are you un-escorted?" I sigh glancing up at his cold eyes and bite my lip.

"Jack's lost me." I pretend to smile in a guarded manor. "I'm sure he's around somewhere….

"Let's find him. I have a few minutes before I deliver these documents." I nod thanking him and force myself back down the alley I left Jack in.

I see Anders in the shadows and sigh wondering how surprised I can act when Jack jumps out to grab me, apparently very surprised because despite expecting him, I wasn't ready to be jerked from behind and feel a blade against my throat. I yelp and breathe softly when I feel familiar arms squeeze me in reassurance. Mercer whirls and is cut off from the guards further down by Anders.

"Jack Sparrow." He grunts disgusted with being caught off guard. I see a dagger and attempt to pull loose watching Jack glimpse it and feel the sword halt my movements. "Let her go please, it wouldn't be nice for me to bring the girl back to her fiancé dead…Becket needs her to assist him." I bite back my comments; this man is more insane than the movies even make him out to be.

**--Jack's POV--**

Wise to Mercer's treachery Jack nudges me foreword and keeps his eyes fixed on the mans hands. "I want those documents…they are of importance to Becket." Mercer smirks waving the documents in a taunting fashion.

"Much to my dismay…" cold eyes meet mine. "…I don't care what happens to Ms. Wyatt, but Lord Becket's wrath is much more dangerous than loosing her life despite his need for her assistance." I scowl making sure he knows I won't be so kind next time I am around him. "Release the girl; she is of no use to you."

"Apparently I am. You're slime." I remark watching his brow arch amusement still there.

"Careful, sharp tongues can be easily removed." He warns voice sharp making me withdraw against my captor. I hope he doesn't notice this. "Jack release that woman…" I watch Anna-Maria jump from above and snag the papers; she's up the other side of the building like a cat, rope easily in her reach.

Jack shoves me forward and I step aside allowing the guards in and thankfully Norrington is part of the group. I smile watching Mercer and men chase Jack. "Jack Parker strayed into a bad area of town, I found him." He remarks noting Mercer appears furious.

Norrington plays an excellent pirate despite the cover of his station. I nod following him out of the alley and back to the manor; I make sure to glare at Mercer's back before finding myself in a coach and clinging to Jack. He doubled back and made a fool out of them all. I lean on his shoulder watching him read over the documents for several minutes and note his eyes lower a satisfied grin crossing his lips.

**--Back at Manor--**

Jack holds the documents closely studying them; everyone is present waiting for the news. He fidgets before finally settling down. "Treason, Lord Becket is not getting out of this one. We won." He adds handing the papers over to Governor Swan who is already prepared ways of getting life back to normal in Port Royal.

Things were quickly going to return to normal and then I would have to face the worst of the problems, Jack's Father didn't seem that bad but he was in my book. Becket was arrested on sight and charged with high treason, the slimy little git was about to get what he deserved. It was even more pleasing to know that Mercer would be following his master all the way back to England to again be taken care of.

**--Later--**

It had been three weeks since Becket had been arrested on treason, this time there was no way he would get out of the charges. The governor had been cleared and everyone seemed more relaxed, which included Jack and me. I felt so relieved it was an almost giddy feeling.

Jack took advantage of the giddy feeling often, which included riding horses across the beach, moonlight swims, visits on the Pearl when it wasn't hiding from prying military and finding ways of tolerating Norrington, but just barely. I just had to hope that when Governor Swan was told of Jack and the events that he could learn to cope, fortunately Norrington and the others agreed this wasn't a good idea. Governor Swan would remain oblivious until further notice.

After the events had settled one night in bed Jack had to bring up the subject I had purposely avoided at all costs. "Love we need to talk about the stop at Shipwreck Cove." I wince wishing he wouldn't remind me, I was afraid of his father, clearly he had yet to entirely approve of me and I wasn't so sure that he ever would.

I didn't like someone's parent disliking me, despite Jacks lack of relationship with the man. "Do we have to talk about it right now?" I murmur trying to distract him by nipping softly near his ear, he easily pushed me back that know-it-all grin on his face. "Fine…what is all to this stop and does he have to be involved?"

His smirk faded knowing both of us had issues with his father at this point. "I know ye have yer issues with him love, I do too but ye also know I need his help…unfortunately." He pauses making a face. "Unless you would rather help me convince Lizzie to persuade Barbossa…

"No!" He jumps at my risen voice. "Your father is much safer; you are just looking for a reason to send Barbossa straight to hell." I warn finger inches from his nose.

He clasps my hand pulling it to his lips and kisses gently down to the pulse on my wrist. "Aye, ye know me well love…He does deserve it though, Lizzie was livid with his interest and such." I close my eyes when his lips catch my palm.

"_Damn his persuasion."_ I realize that this man has more power over me than any I had let in my heart, I would follow him to hell and back if I had to. "True." I remark softly feeling his lips press gently against my neck. "Why do I let you win?" I close my eyes feeling his kiss trace up my neck.

"I don't even know why ye want me love; I'm just glad yer capable of being where you are. You mean…" he stops feeling my lips move to his, my arms pulling him down with me.

I didn't want him to make promises of a false nature, I was happy he loved me, but to state what I was sure he would, I couldn't hear it. It would be too painful to here 'you mean as much to me as the pearl', it just would not help if I had to part with him again, it would surely kill my capability to love. I knew for a fact that ship was his life and to say such a thing would be like surrendering everything he stood for.

**--Other POV's--**

"Liz." Elizabeth was surprised to be addressed by Will in such an unfamiliar way; it was an attention grabber she was used to when the matter was serious. "If we don't keep them together, she will be broken." She stops in her combing of her hair and turns sharply to Will.

"What are you…

"She's his…completely." Will adds still in his own world. "You've seen it just as well as I have. If she has to part with him…

"It will destroy her." Elizabeth finishes in surprise, fear gripping her heart. "Jack's father."

Will nods at her realization feeling sick himself. "We need to convince him…

"Not likely. Gibbs said we have to let them deal with him. You talked with him remember?" He nods meeting her soft honey gaze.

"Mini Jacks and Blair's in the future…poor father." Both giggle at the imagery before they both glance at one another. "Poor us." She adds sighing miserably at her husband and crawling into his embrace.

**--Morning Original POV--**

"Morning!" I sit up startled by the cheery sound and see the familiar maid readying my, what I define as comfortable clothes. "Hurry miss…you also Captain." Jack is sitting up with a confused expression on his face.

"What is going on?" I turn seeing an all too familiar smirk and then realize it's still before dawn. "Jack?" He ignores me climbing to his feet and sticks his head out the door.

_Crack_

"Clothes ye bloody stupid man!" I grin watching Jack nearly fall back into our room rubbing his face.

"Morning Anna!" I call climbing from bed and dressing quickly running a brush through my tangles.

"Didn't deserve that." I turn to his familiar remark and raise a brow. "Ye don't think, nor say it love." He warns watching me closely with suspicion in his expression.

I nod braiding my hair and start to the door, he's closely studying me and easily places on his effects. "You did." I add on my way out into the hall.

Anna greets me with a sly grin and locks her arm with mine. "Mornin lass." I smile softly waving to Anders who seems to be waiting for something.

I know what he's waiting for and turn just to make sure Jack hasn't left out room yet, Anna snickers making me glower at her amusement. We all know being smart with Jack gets me in trouble; even Will appears more amused than usual.

"Good morning Blair." I stop nearly making Anna fall on her face, Norrington sounds sour and moody by my standards. "How was your evening?" Suspiciously I glance him over seeing a disgusted look aimed at present company but he is alone. "I always…

"I know that James." I murmur releasing Anna-Maria's arm. "You just sound…displeased I remark raising a brow watching him wrinkle his nose at my choice of wording.

"Only because he has to be Becket's jailer until they come to collect." Elizabeth remarks equally sour; handing me a cup of tea and watching Jack casually saunter down the hall and stop at the stairs.

All of us are at varying heights between both floors which gets his attention. He smirks smugly at Norrington's look, which gets him a death glare. I see Elizabeth cringe and get the impression this is going to be a long morning. Sure enough five minutes and Pirate and Commodore are at each others throats, yelling and cursing one another to hell and back.

"Breakfast." Will asks tiredly watching Anders and Anna-Maria nod. I stare at the pair fighting before tagging along. "You can stop it you know." He adds forcing me to stop before going into the dinning room.

"True, but if we ignore them long enough they will come to their senses." I add ducking Will's arm.

I for one do not wish to intervene, it will never cease so letting them get it out of their system now is the safest option. While the others talk I pretend to listen, while really concentrating on the fight outside the room, it has grown and makes me smile shaking my head. Boys will be boys, but at this point I'm too amused to point out that they have lost their audience. I finally finish my breakfast and watch two glaring individuals come into the room, silently staring one another down while eating breakfast. Elizabeth is stifling laughter while the others all try to hide equally amused sounds. Anders pats my shoulder lightly and nods. _"I don't want to."_ Despite his gentle prodding I refuse to help stroke Jacks ego.

"Good morning." Both of us glance up at the unannounced visitor and I feel just like my breakfast will come to the surface.

Elizabeth squeaks nearly dropping her tea before all the rest of us considerably pale. Jack stares at the visitor guardedly studying the Governor who appears shocked. Quickly he clears his throat and smiles forcefully.

"What is going on? The Commodore is needed." I wince; his tone is dry and forced.

I grab Jacks hand and start to leave, Elizabeth gives me a look but I kindly shrug and continue. "Blair." I freeze turning to familiar dark eyes watching me and swallow hard. "Is there something you and Elizabeth would like to tell me?" I feel Jack tug lightly on my hand, it's to reassure me but I am far from actually feeling reassured.

"Father…

"Stop." He warns something in his gaze has me wondering.

"We were afraid…" I start stopping seeing his expression turn from surprise to a strange look.

"You tricked me into thinking he was from your time?" With effort I can see the Governor try not to look disgusted, but his fidgeting tells the whole story. "Explain please." There is an edge but clearly my closeness with Jack makes him reconsider Jacks arrest or hanging.

With great difficulty Elizabeth and I both share the story of how I ended up with Jack, how much I truly loved him and how it would kill me if that was taken away. Despite his dislike for the pirate I loved, he understood more than either of us had expected. He granted me my happiness on the condition that Jack kept his distance and that Elizabeth went with him, moments later they returned with the Governor talking lightly to Elizabeth. He held familiar papers in his hand and appeared ready to discuss them.

"Governor Swan!" I nearly yelp feeling my face heat and watching Elizabeth rush to my rescue.

"Father let's discuss this elsewhere please." With effort Elizabeth and Will both manage to get him to another room, which leaves me to explain myself to Jack.

I try my best to avoid his prying dark eyes, but avoiding Jack was always my first mistake. Fingers gently lift my chin and slowly I am forced to meet that gaze. "What is it?" I wince at how calm he sounds, clearly he already suspects.

"_He's calm!"_ I tilt my head to the side feeling his fingers lower, hand gently catching mine with his. "His idea of propriety." I add reluctant to state that those documents had something to do with 'wedding' plans and more, Governor Swan may have accepted my love for a pirate but he wasn't giving up on propriety for any one.

He contemplates my answer, I can see him working slowly through a list of possibilities before his eyes widen at the one I hoped he would skip over. "Ye mean marriage?" he sounds now slightly amused, not the reaction I expected. "Ye know love that would not be in our best interest. We would both be hung." I give him a look, he's joking and I don't like his form of entertainment.

"Not funny. He's serious." I add with my hands moving about in a similar fashion of the pirate I'm so infatuated with.

"Bugger." I glance up at Will's soft sound and watch him point at my hands. "You're just as bad as he is." I frown flipping him the birdie before turning back to Jack; he's already on his way toward where the governor and Elizabeth disappeared to.

"Jack?" I wonder what he's up too before Will walks to my side watching Jack with worry.

I didn't think that Jack would approach the Governor, but then again he had dealt with Elizabeth and that was a more dangerous concept. Will clearly read my mind and led the way toward where both exited to, I'm hot on his heels and pause watching Elizabeth leave the study and shut the door behind her. She stops both of us and shrugs trying to remain calm. _"Remain calm."_ Worst case scenario was Jack would talk himself into trouble, not a hanging; Elizabeth knew I would be willing to fight tooth and nail for Jack and her father would see my worst side.

I turn startled to see Norrington considerably contemplative; his interest in how this is going to go surpasses my own. I can see him calculating Jacks odds and don't like the half smirk that indicates his opinion. He has no faith in my pirate and I don't have much faith in his lap dog, Gillette is hopeless at times. I turn watching Jack calmly exit the study and take my hand.

"Gardens." That one world makes my skin crawl; I can't decipher his mood and follow almost reluctantly.

He leads us through the familiar small maze, straight to a pond and sits me promptly on the stone bench. He proceeds to then pace watching me every few minutes. I fidget nervously and know something happened, it was worse than facing Jack's father knowing that I knew nothing of what was about to happen. Governor Swan terrified me at times, especially at this particular one.

"Jack?" he stops hands dropping to his sides and watches me closely.

"Nothing bad love, just warned me to look out for ye." Relief fills me and then I realize this is some form of amusement for him again. "No I'm not teasing…he truly worries about ye and Lizzie. I do to sometimes." He adds watching me closely.

"Not the whole danger speech again." I warn watching him smirk, he already knows arguing with me won't work.

"No…just contemplating events. Not looking forward to leaving." He adds glowering toward the ocean and where I assume Shipwreck Cove would linger.

"Liar." I mutter watching his brow arch at my remark. "Just not looking forward to shipwreck cove, you hate land and we've been here for nearly a month." I add watching him wrinkle his nose. "Ha! I was right." His smirk states it would be in my best interest to run for it, but instead I walk right up to him and smile softly.

"Ye be careful love, I still have ways of persuading you." Not something I can deny but I have my own ways of manipulating him, otherwise he wouldn't stop me a lot of the time.


	57. Chapter 57: Vexed

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 57: Vexed**

Contemplating the previous threats of the night before I am again finding it hard for me to move, I do have some comfort in the fact that Lord Becket is in custody and we will be on our way again soon. I'm not comforted by the idea of having to face of with Jack's father again, the man truly stumped me and I did not like not knowing what to expect.

"Morning." I realize with a start that Jack isn't present and glance up at Elizabeth with concern. "He's preparing our near future departure; I've already resorted to having Anna-Maria put my crew in line for me. Father is still displeased over how we deceived him though…I have a feeling that…

"We? You mean me…he's probably going to lecture me until I wish that I was helping James." She makes a face at my less than happy tone; clearly I was still flustered over events that occurred with Jack. "Lizzie, he brought up marriage. We both know that is not something that Jack…well…never mind." Her smile indicates she knows what I'm rambling about; she just decides to let me stew in my own panic for her amusement.

"Father adores you. You need to relax and understand that, that part of the aspect has been handled by your miserable pirate. He may not find Jack quite suiting in his opinion, but your nature was never proper." I mock her in a familiar sarcastic fashion before finding myself placed in a silver colored gown and giving her a look. "Just a few more days, I think your buccaneer is sorting out his concepts on how our visit to…

"Don't! I am begging you not to bring up that place."

Elizabeth silences any further discussion helping me situate myself to a more societal opinion of how I should be. I in turn thank her before making my way down the hall and the stairs, each sound of my shoes clicking makes me recoil in annoyance. There was no way Governor Swan was not going to know I was up and about and clearly he planned to stay at Elizabeth's house for the better part of the day.

I halt seeing his attention is fully on me, he's already gone over his documents that he brought with him on his visit and is awaiting my arrival to converse with me before breakfast. I force a smile, he sees through it and offers me his arm in a fatherly fashion I was more so used to than I cared to admit.

Inside Will's very much un-used study I eye the room of books with caution, the desk is dusty and very empty with the exception of a few books for decoration purposes, at least that is my assumption.

"We need to discuss your open deception of Captain Sparrow, please seat yourself." I eye the cushioned chair to my left, trying to pretend the harsh red color isn't any indication of his hidden anger.

"I can explain…" his hand lifting silences my argument; I purse my lips suspecting I will not be hearing the end of this anytime in the near future.

To my astonishment he goes into a half attempted overview of what I assume Jack told him of events on our adventures, he also includes how he respects and understands the decisions we all consciously made to keep Jack safe and our relations secret. It wouldn't be kind for Elizabeth to witness to of her friends, especially the dearest of them being hung in town square.

"Now, I don't agree with your relations with this pirate." I sense a lecture approaching and am ready to leave. "I can't see you unhappy anymore than your friends can, despite the consequences of your decision, I support it. Elizabeth and Will sustain this undying faith in him and you love him. I should think I can try and see past…his career choice for the sake of all those I care for." His kind gaze is on me a brief warm smile there. "The only condition I ask is no more deceptions or convenience on your parts…unless of coarse the circumstances of where your lives depend on it, much like your recent visit here did." He winces trying to refrain from the ideas of Lord Becket and his lecherous deeds again disrupting our happy lives.

"Yes sir." I stand turning to leave and see him linger there watching me. "Governor?"

"Despite my opinions Blair, you turned out to be a very unique young woman indeed." I nodded before exiting into the hall and nearly shrieking when I was greeted with a concerned looking Jack.

**--Jack's POV—**

Her face considerably whitened at his appearance, but he was concerned with the doings of Governor Swan. After all the work they had gone through, the hell, the pain and adventures, he didn't want their relationship to change. He was oddly enough concerned the stiff no nonsense governor had the ability to do so, no matter what he tried to avoid it.

"Bloody pirate, you nearly scared me to death." Her relaxed tone sent his anxious levels of insecurity to a dull sounding alarm in the back of his mind.

"Sorry love, was worried he was changing your mind in there." She met his dark gaze trying to suppress a smile, before shrugging off his concern to her mildly interested opinions on his sudden appearance.

**--Original POV—**

"Why would you think that Jack?" I was openly teasing him, mocking him to see how he would react.

"You wench." I pretended offense before following my now very disgruntled pirate; I snickered softly knowing he would get his revenge at a later date.

_Bang, bang, (softer knocking)_

Urgent knocking made both of us freeze in our tracks, I pointed up the stairs watching Jack flee the concept of being caught and hung before watching a staff member answer the unkind sounds. I remained frozen in the hall watching Gillette of all people come into the house followed by a few soldiers. I didn't like this concept, I was suddenly unsure of whether I should remain present or retreat to Jack.

"Ms. Wyatt." He nods in greeting before being escorted to speak with Governor Swan.

That's my informal invitation to panic and I do so racing up the stairs in the constricting dress, before slamming harshly into an equally concerned looking Will. Before either of us can say a word, Elizabeth hustles past us both before motioning us to follow her to Jacks and my shared room. We all pause outside the doors, their too quiet and I don't like the near silence coming from our room. I'm certain something has gone wrong.

Observant of the quiet Elizabeth quietly presses her palm to the door, the brief give that arises makes my heart sink to my toes. Will is between us both now with his sword drawn ready for any trouble. At this point I wish I'm dressed more appropriately to help in the battle, I really don't want to loose anyone at the moment.

"Jack?" my voice is barely audible, even the Turners look at me strangely.

I was never a quiet one and clearly my soft tone had them confused. Elizabeth realized my concern and her own face paled slightly. No one said a word but we were all thinking it, somehow Becket got free or his evil right hand man Mercer and we wouldn't be greeted with a pretty sight at all.

"_Whoever looks out for us, please keep doing it."_ Reluctantly I call to Jack again and open the door, no signs of him are present in the room and I feel cool all over. I'm afraid to go further into the room and Will takes over the search. Elizabeth keeps a hand firmly on my shoulder in case I proceed to do something girly and faint.

"I'm sure he's fine."

Elizabeth's words are lost on me when I hear a soft groan from in the room. I move from her side and follow the barely audible sound. Will is at my side in minutes and both of us trace the sound to Ragetti of all people. Coming too he jumps moving his hands in a defensive position before rubbing his fake eye and taking in the familiar faces. Another groan off to his side emanates announcing Pintel's presence, he too had been clobbered.

"Parley?" Pintel looked oddly pathetic, worse was he used a word he loathed.

"What happened?" Elizabeth inquired fearful for all our safety now.

"We come as ordered by the Captain, there was a scuffle and we were….

"Pintel, where is Jack?" I don't need the details; I just need to know my pirate is safe and sound.

Ragetti manages to weakly point to the open window and I run to it without considering it could be a trap, which was my worst mistake of the night.

A hand catches my throat and a knife is easily place to my cheek. "Ah, Ms. Wyatt…how unfortunate you are associated with such delinquents as these pirates." Mercer's cold gaze sends my blood cold, the knife very sharp and very uncomfortably pinches my skin. "Mr. and Mrs. Turner, this is grounds for treason……if I were still associated with the law." In his basic language, Becket ordered his mutt to kill, regardless of the consequences.

I glanced around the balcony and spotted Jack held roughly by two men, while others enclosed in on Elizabeth and Will. I was sure the dumb-duo wouldn't' be of use and could see Jack was bleeding. I had a sickening feeling Mercer was none too kind to him, even though that may be the case I was very glad to see him alive. I felt the blade pinch and grimaced in pain.

"_Jack, Becket is far worse than even you portrayed."_ For once in my life I wished for help, I wanted Norrington to bring the Calvary to our rescue, I didn't want to die watching my friends and the man I loved die too. I was startled when Mercer turned tactics on all of us.

_CRACK_

Jack received those more often than I could count; I on the other hand wasn't quite so used to this and fell hard. My hand against my face and the taste of copper in my mouth, I felt a warmth on the corner of my mouth and placed my fingers too my lip. _"Blood."_ Alarmed I realized Mercer was revealed to be the real life prick he was from the movies in my world, sadly worse.

I hear Jack go into an anger induced cursing fit, before wincing when I heard an equally harsh blow behind me. Mercer was very quick too, much like a serpent in many cases. A true snake and evil man at heart. I watch Will hit in the back of the head with the butt of a rifle, before Elizabeth is at my side gently examining my cheek. I can see the cold fire in her honey gaze; she is just itching to hurt Mercer.

"Lord Becket will be pleased to know you are all dead, each of you traitors." At that I scoff softly which in turn gets me unwanted attention. "What is so amusing?"

"Calling the kettle black, you and Becket are the traitors." He didn't apparently like this and I just manage to duck his hand.

By sheer luck and that is enough to get Elizabeth to lift her hidden pistol to his nose, sometimes where she could hide those weapons amazed me and I never wanted to know the secrets if I could help it. "She is correct Mr. Mercer; I would request that your men release my husband and Jack now." I knew her tone, she was again scary Elizabeth.

The one that made even Jack Sparrow nervous at times, I turn hearing an amused and somewhat bitter chuckle behind me. I know its Jack and also can gather this turn of events did nothing to appease his issues with Becket. Sometimes the royal navy was even irresponsible and it nearly cost us all. I hear Norrington shouting orders and regard some naval officers come into our room. Jack is lucky enough to avoid detection thanks to Norrington's quick thinking and we are left to watch the villains lead away in irons.

I feel familiar hands on my shoulders and can see traces of blood on Jacks fingers; I smile even though the situation was a bit bleak at the moment. He got in his share of licks and a good fight; I glance up into his dark eyes and see hatred toward our enemies there. Someday I may know what the whole story of Becket is, for now I'm content to know he's going away for a long time.

"You alright love?" I feel his fingers tenderly trace my now bruising cheek.

"Yes, now I understand Julia Roberts in the movie 'Pretty Woman' though, men always know exactly where to hit to make it hurt like hell." I wince feeling his fingers guide gently down to my bloody lip.

"I don't have any idea what you be talking about love, but not all men hit." I see his anger and concern for my well being, I can tell he's again reconsidering our options of staying together.

"Don't even say it. The movie doesn't matter, I know not all men hit. I also know that your one of those very unique men and I love you for it." I swear when Elizabeth places a cold cloth to my swollen cheek. "Ow."

"Sorry, that isn't going to look nice." She stood clasping Will's hand; he looked much like Jack, pissed off. "I am going to go see what happened, hopefully James will be present to explain Mercer's unwelcomed visit tonight.

"Not alone you aren't." I spat seeing her smirk; clearly my ugly temper was already making her feel better.

I follow knowing Jack will wait in the room for the moment, there are far too many military men downstairs and he really doesn't need to be noticed without his makeup. I can see Mercer finally being the last led from the room and force Gillette to halt on his exit. I ignore propriety and skip the slap; I punch him square in the nose and hear a nice satisfying crunch. I felt remarkably better after such a move, watching the surprised officers lead the bleeding man from the manor.

After a few brief words, Governor Swan moves away to go settle things in town, Norrington wisely stays behind indicating he will join him in a few moments. Finally his blue gaze lingers on each of us before noticeably moving toward the stairs and spying Jack lingering in the shadows. What he has to say will not be any comfort to the group, he is also very aware of a strong hateful past with Lord Beckett and wonders if Jack will consider harm on his own personal well being.

"James what the hell happened?" I can see I startled him from his observations of Jack; his gaze meets mine with a brief smile.

Aside of the fact my less than lady like abilities have amused him I can tell he is contemplating a safe answer. Guardedly he watches us all closely before coming to a conclusion he doesn't find pleasant. If he doesn't tell us we will find out, we are all too determined to just wait, and he knows for certain it will do him no good to try and stop us from the concept of finding out on our own.

"Lord Beckett managed an effective escape, but not before sending Mr. Mercer on the fool errand to kill anyone that he felt was responsible for his 'capture'. I dealt with my own assassin and ordered Gillette to come to the manor on a certainty that you were all in danger." I glance towards Jack in the shadows, he's gone and I already can gather far from pleased.

I hesitate to go after him; it would be wise to let him deal with his anger for a few moments. A harsh thud from above indicates I was right in my assumptions. "That was not the most appealing news." Norrington's expression reflects my concern for the not so sane man above us. "He isn't going to go sprinting after him; this puts all of us in a very bad situation on many levels though. How are you going to catch him before he finds immunity somewhere?"

"We're aiming to collect his wife and personal assets to hopefully detain any more of an escape attempt than he has accomplished. We're leaving right after the ships are loaded for the search. If you insist on being on the waters, try to steer clear of the military vessels…I can't protect you then." Elizabeth nods in regard to Norrington's warning, that was common knowledge and it was clearly going to make our travel arrangements far more difficult on several accounts.

Elizabeth and Will both face me after Norrington leaves, under their gazes I can see the questions and wonder if I want to find out the answer upstairs. We have heard several things indicating none of us want to face Jack's anger, all of us very familiar with his temper and favors to throw items. Finally Will attempts a warm smile, before seeing Elizabeth doubtfully glance upward.

"I am sure you can try to coax him out of it." Will's certainty makes me smile weakly; he knows this look from years of knowing me. "Is it truly that bad?"

"Let me put this in a way you get. My mother thrashing Beckett would not compare to his issues right now." Both of them wince, each in turn knew my mother was no slouch and would do a lot of damage when someone threatened those she loved. "I may be like mom in some aspects, but even he scares me when like that." I point upstairs to the source of our discomfort.

"Would you care to duel and see which of us should face him?" inquired Elizabeth with an amused sort of challenge in her gaze, she knew how bad it was but seemed sure I could handle it.

"Nope." Before she can con me into another sword fight, I decide just maybe getting Jack calm would be a better choice.

**CRASH**

I watch a vase shatter beside the doorway upon my entrance and sigh closing it behind me. Silently I walk to the balcony doorway and see Jack is vexed, staring across the ocean toward the one thing that could comfort him most, the ocean. He's calmed down where approaching him won't be difficult, but I sensibly keep my distance until I am sure he has detected my presence behind him.

"It seems I'm never rid of my past." I wonder if he's referring to the fact it seems to catch up with him often, or if he's just randomly talking to himself avoiding acknowledging me. "Love, you aren't going to like what I'm about to say at all…" he paused turning to meet my gaze, I see it and know what is coming. "…you are staying here in Port Royal and I'm going to shipwreck cove on my own. I won't risk you or any of the others." I flinch at his ordering tone; unfortunately I don't think it is wise to argue with him and eye him unsure of what to say.

"Is that wise?" I manage whether it irritates him or not.

"Yes, do you agree or do I have to be a true pirate and make you stay here?" I make a face not liking his ideals but see it would be best to let him win for now. His irritation with Beckett on the loose is quite unsettling.

"Agreed."

"You promise?"

He had me on that; he knew I would not make a promise unless I was certain to keep my word. I met his gaze and knew that I couldn't very well do what he required. "I won't make any promises I can't keep, but I agreed and from what I can tell that is that. It's clear you aren't going to allow us to come, which means Elizabeth is going to have to order her crew out of the area before you leave. Otherwise you will make sure that we stay one way or another." I can see his relief, whether I promise or not he's content to leave it.

"I think I should approach Liz, otherwise you might have a fat lip or worse." His dark eyes go over me suspiciously before he seems to mull over what I am suggesting.

"Agreed, but I'm going with you love. I know how you work as much as you might dislike that." I internally kick myself knowing I should have expected to be scrutinized more so than usual.

"Alright." Dissatisfied with the aspect of him being astute to my worst traits was not necessarily a comforting thought at all. _"Pirate."_ His smirk gives away his amusement with me; he assumed he had again outsmarted me.

Downstairs I hear Elizabeth talking with Will, the conversation is worried and I am sure I know the subject quite well. I feel Jack gently catch my hand and turn meeting those dark eyes that had taken me heart and soul, he gently kisses my knuckles knowing exactly what he did to me, before we both started down the stairs and toward the sound of voices. Inside the familiar foyer I see Elizabeth reluctantly waving her hands in a discussion with Will before our presence interrupts them.

Both of them eye Jack warily, memories of his temper do not get forgotten easily. Will glances at me for a sign of assurance and I nod to confirm, Elizabeth relaxes then before glancing at me closely. She can tell I am not happy, she also can see that I am very annoyed with Jack. I shake my head in hopes of finding a way to get my plan in action without my new attachment, without her help I may very well have to keep to my agreement, even if I wish not too.

"Should I ask what is going on?" Will is clearly wise to all the strange tension in the room; Elizabeth and I were often good at getting him to focus when we both looked at each other like we were at present.

"Aye." This is where Jack releases me and gives me the honors of announcing we are not leaving Port Royal and he is going on the visit to Shipwreck cove without us.

Looking fiercely at Jack with an unnatural irritation in myself I meet both my friends' stares of inquiry. "I agreed to do as Jack asked. We are remaining in Port Royal while he contends to business in Shipwreck cove, with all the threats he feels it is in our best interest. He basically said, rather ordered us to stay put." I didn't want Jack to assume I was that easily won over, he noted my slight temper with amusement.

"That means that Elizabeth will have to order her ship to follow the Black Pearl." Will again pointed out the obvious; I could see Elizabeth clench her fists in fury.

"WHAT!" I smiled slightly seeing Jack look a little less amused and more concerned with her tone. "I most certainly will not order my ship to follow off after you without me; we are in this together…

"Lizzie, I'm not giving any of you a choice. Beckett is loose and with Norrington's less than friendly warning I am not going to risk anyone more than necessary. Especially those I care about." I could tell his admittance to hidden feelings was uncomfortable for him, but he knew it to be necessary at the moment.

"She isn't going along with this so…

"Actually I am Liz." Her honey gaze is instantly to mine, she can see my reluctance, and luckily for me she has known me far too long also.

I am not giving up like I am easily pretending to do so; Jack I gather knows this which will make this more difficult to sort things with Elizabeth. I wouldn't give up though and he knew it. I saw her shoulders slump in surrender, Jack took notice and seemed satisfied for now. Tomorrow we would go to the Empress's hidden first mate down at the familiar cove; she would order him to take orders from Jack until their return to Port Royal.

"Thank you Elizabeth." I managed softly hoping she got my double meaning and seeing she did.

Will was suspicious of this whole concept but let it be, he knew both of us better than even the infamous pirate cleverly thinking he had found a way to win. I hope though that I was as good as a pirate as he thought I was, because I would need all my wits to help Jack, whether he wanted me to or not.

The rest of the day went off like usual, sadly I never did get my quiet time with Elizabeth. Jack was making sure to keep me on a shorter than usual leash, at least that is what it felt like. I didn't appreciate it but knew he wasn't stupid, that was one of the many things about Jack that I loved most. Reluctantly when night fell and we were making our way to the stairs for the night, I knew my time to organize this way of helping him was running out. He would leave in the morning and I had yet to share my thoughts with Elizabeth.

After the day's events and Governor Swan's visit I feel more anxious than before. Jack can sense my revolving issues and at the very least allows me some alone time on our balcony. I had the chance I wanted even if he didn't suspect this. Often when I was a child visiting with Elizabeth and we got separated on the account of my antics, we had rooms next to each other and would trade chit chat across the barriers of walls.

Tonight was no different, except for Jack being able to hear every word. So while I passed by my desk I slipped my hand into one of my own modern day purses and snuck a pen, I then quickly wrote down an elaborate plan that I hoped Elizabeth would help me with. Once I was outside I saw she was waiting regarding me with a very inquisitive look, I shushed her seeing her nod before watching me closely.

I tied a piece of ribbon around my note and hoped that the pen would be heavy enough to cover the distance between our balconies and that the wind would cut me a break for once. If luck was on my side for one time, I hoped it would be there tonight and then I threw the note and watched hoping it would land where I wanted it too.

I felt relieved when she caught the note and disappeared back into her room with Will, I was also thankful because Jack come out right about the time she left and placed his hands gently around my waist, resting on my shoulder. His presence made me relax; I had managed to outwit Jack with just plain old dumb luck and was grateful for it.

"Are you going to forgive me long enough for me to spend my last night with you for a little while." I hesitate in answering; I didn't want him suspicious and didn't want to agree without trying to weigh it like I would when angry.

He knew me well enough and I didn't want to chance him finding a way to stop my plan. "I don't know if I wish to forgive you Jack…" I pause turning in his grasp and meet those dark eyes. "…I do want to spend time with you though, I am not happy at all but I can't deny I will miss you." His smug smile makes me glare at him, but I know that I've got a chance to protect him and intend on taking it.

He's again very content and caring, taking me to a familiar place. I hated to deceive him but being around a pirate taught me many things, including the fact that I had to do this. I had to keep him safe whether he appreciated it or not, it was the first time I would probably cause distrust between us but he left me with little to no choice.

**--Morning—**

I felt lips gently trace my shoulder and glanced up into warm dark eyes. I knew today would be the greatest test of my skills as a pirate; I hoped he taught me well. "Morning Jack." I feel my voice crack but his lips meet mine before I can say more. "Do you have to be stubborn and leave me behind?"

His soft smile fades; there are those serious eyes of his that indicate where he stands. "Love, you aren't going to provide yours truly with a fight now are you?" I can tell there's a warning there, he will find a way to keep me there if I wasn't careful.

"No, I just hate the fact I can't be out there." His smile returns, even though I can see I sort of burst his happy bubble that morning. "What did you expect Jack, I've proven that I am stubborn and love you…do you think I will just give up?"

"_No, that is the part that worries me."_ He again meets my gaze after another soft kiss. "No, but I'm not giving you any choice this time. I won't loose you or any one else if I can prevent it. I need to get ready." I reluctantly let my hands drop from his neck and feel the warmth of him leave me cold and alone in bed.

I watch him moving around getting ready and wonder how Elizabeth took my plan. I smiled already knowing Will probably thought I was completely out of my mind, but then again he already knew it and she did too. I find my familiar blue shirt and trousers tossed at me, at least he's allowing me to say goodbye in comfort. Glancing out I see the still dark gloom, we had to do this before dawn, it meant we had a short night and long day ahead of all of us.

"I'll see you down stairs love; I need to go over the ship supply list that Gibbs will be bringing." I nod watching him go, he already assumes it is too late for me to do anything and I give him a look to accomplish that thought. "You will thank me later love."

"_I know you think that, but you won't be pleased with your 'love' as you put it."_ I brush through my hair a bit roughly in irritation before feeling slender fingers grasp it from my hand. I turn seeing Elizabeth giving me a scolding look before she proceeds to brush my hair for me. I can see she is already to go through with my idea; she lifts a small paper up for me to go over and I nod happily. It isn't long before Will is present with a scowl and I know he's unsure of this whole thing.

"I think you are both nuts, him most." Will quickly covers seeing Jack return to check in on us.

"You think too much mate, we're off love." Jack unsure of how this morning will go offers me his hand, I sigh grudgingly before accepting and find myself pulled close, his arm wrapping around my waist.

"Pirate, that isn't a pleasant term at the moment." I warn seeing he was about to comment, he seemed to think better of it and continued to lead us to the carriage outside waiting for us all.

The ride to the docks didn't bother me, when we were sure that no one could find us the walk to the caves grit on my nerves. I didn't want to just waltz into this without a fight, it didn't matter that I had an idea. If I let him off too easily he would see through everything, Jack was shrewd, he wasn't easily played.

"You can't leave us behind Jack. I don't care!" I pulled back seeing both Turners step aside already knowing about this part of the action of the day. "There's the navy, Beckett, whoever his Lordship decides to hire and those still loyal to him." I note the narrowing of his gaze, I had done it now.

"I thought we had an agreement." I mock him; I didn't like this whole thing or my own part of it.

"You forced the agreement, you gave me no option."

"I'm not now either love." His hands cup my face; he gently kisses me and nods to Elizabeth to take care of her part. Will follows his wife seeing we need a moment. "I love you, I won't change my mind. You know me enough to know when I'm serious and when I say something I mean it. Are you going to argue until we both leave in unpleasant moods?" I sigh again giving in, I don't like it but now I have to be deceptive.

"I can't do that because I love you too. It doesn't mean I have to be happy." His smug smile exasperates me to a point where I consider slapping him, I can't bring myself to do it though and find myself in a intense kiss I wish he won't end.

A few minutes of attentive conversation later, Elizabeth joins us indicating her crew is situated. They will go the opposite way and meet up with him halfway to Shipwreck cove, not far off from Tortuga and continue on. I knew we would be on the Empress, I also knew there would be a fight or two but we would be too close to turn back. It was a risk Jack wouldn't take in spite of the danger; he wouldn't dare let us go off on our own.

It was mean on my part, but I wasn't going to come to a pirate world where I had been coming for a long time, fall for him get my dreams and loose it all. _"I sound so girly, I feel dirty."_ Will's grin offered me no sympathy; he knew exactly what I was thinking.

**--4 hours after Jack and the Black Pearl are Gone—**

Will pulled out our things from the carriage two hours before and we remained at the cave awaiting the Empress's return. Elizabeth had spent a good hour reassuring me that the note went unknown to her first mate and we would be on our way after Jack. I finally spent some of that time in a practice fight with Will, I needed a serious distraction and he knew what to do to provide one.

"Empress." I turned to Elizabeth's low call and smiled, there she was returning for her captain and passengers. "You ready?"

"Yes." I can see both of my friends look doubtful. "He won't do anything but get mad."

"That's the thing we're both concerned about." Will sees his wife reluctantly agree with this.

"Me too." I mutter reluctantly before following them to our pickup.

I was actually quite content on the Empress with Elizabeth's crew, it may not have been the Black Pearl nor have any familiar faces present, but it felt good to be on the ocean again. I was quite sure that Jack would be very angry; I hoped that he could find himself able to forgive me. It was in actuality his fault I was doing this, I was doing something he would entitle as stupid.

I returned to duties helping where I was needed and taking care to watch Elizabeth curiously. She was authority on the ship; no one dared to disobey her and it was wise too. She had taken care of her share of pirates and men alike since I had known her. Elizabeth wasn't one to trifle with when she was angry and I also knew very well she had many weapons, also surprising ways of pulling them out when needed.

I made a face at the memory of how she could hide so many of them; I did not want her to ever share the secret with me. I heard a distressed call overhead and turned seeing Elizabeth using a spy glass to peer out in the distance, she gave of a few orders to her nearest crewmen and waved me to the helm.

Running across deck I made it to her side in a short amount of time, Will wasn't far behind me. "What is it Elizabeth?" she handed me the spy glass and pointed toward the issue of her distress. "Oh shit."

I could see the issue at a distance; the Avenger wasn't far off and apparently was aiming to catch up with us. If that was the case it wouldn't shock me if we didn't run into more of Port Royals wonderful naval fleet. I sighed listening to both Turners calling out orders and made my way back down to assist wherever I could. I just hoped we managed to avoid any damage, we need to catch up with Jack and soon.

A loud bang changed my tune; we weren't getting out of this without a fight. I flew to my post with some of Elizabeth's more interesting crewmembers and helped load cannons. There was no way I was going to get caught before I could go to Jack's aid and I knew she wasn't far behind me on that assumption. The battle was going rough and we got our share of damages, but somehow Elizabeth managed to get us to somewhere safe and thankfully we would make it into Tortuga for repairs.

When we met up with the Black Pearl in Tortuga, we were to remain hidden until we were well on our way and far from any chance of Jack sending us back home. That is when we would come along side the ship and I would make my way to the good Captain. I already knew the kind of greeting I would receive, but then again he had to know me enough to know I would not quit without a good reason and he had yet to give me one.


	58. Chapter 58: Consequences

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 58: Consequences**

**--days on the water later—**

It wasn't long and Tortuga would be in sight, Elizabeth, Will and myself left her first mate in charge for the time being. We weren't far away from the Black Pearl; I could see it in the distance and didn't want to risk Jack catching any of us any more than Elizabeth did.

I was aware of noise above deck from the cabin Elizabeth had along side hers, I in turn exited and made my way to her room. Will was going over my written plan again clearly with a scrutinizing eye; he wanted this to work in our favor as much as the rest of us did. She was at my side in seconds and smiled wryly, we both knew that we were outside of Tortuga. It would mean a short stay and more concern of discovery, I had a feeling she was more aware of it than I wanted to be.

"If he comes onto the ship to check, what are you going to do then?" I made a face at her, that was a possibility that I had not planned for. "Brandi!" she snipped that in turn made me wince.

"I didn't consider it." Will turns at my admittance scanning his wife for a reaction. "I was too worried about him going off and getting killed to plan every detail. He also gave me little time to make one and I had just barely got it to you before he found me outside." She nodded seeing Will wasn't any more thrilled with this than she was.

"I hope your luck is as favorable as his." Will offered scanning the plan one last time before he saw Elizabeth go to her cabin and discuss something with one of her crew. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack is in port, we were lucky and we will only be here for a few short hours. The first mate inquired about repairs and has discussed our battle with the Avenger. Jack stated we would have to move out fast, that means we will be going ahead of schedule." Her gaze fell to me and I recoiled, it meant I would be facing Jack on my own sooner than I wanted to. "Do you still think this plan wise?"

"Yes, just not he fact that I will be dodging death by rum bottles." I'm greeted with laughter at that, whether I find it funny or not it relaxes us all.

**--3 hours later—**

I jerk from the game of cards we had been playing after a few pointers on dueling strategies and ways of trying to keep Jack calm, the crew was returning to the ship. The reason I panicked was I heard his voice; Jack was on deck and calling out a few orders to get us going.

"Bugger." I glanced at the couple that spoke my worry at the same time.

I hoped with all my might that Jack didn't check over the ship, especially Elizabeth's cabin. Luckily she had kept it lock for the very purpose it wouldn't be a good sign that the first mate was invading her captain's quarters. The test of the doorknob saved us and I heard him return to whatever he was planning.

Both my friends let out repressed breaths, I just managed to not faint. I felt my heart pounding and was very near ready to freak out. Feeling a hand rest on my shoulder I finally breathed, Will offered me a familiar smile, but Elizabeth just rose a brow in a mocking amused fashion.

"How long before I drop in?" She glanced out the window of her cabin and saw we were finally beginning to leave Tortuga.

"I would wait at least three hours or more, he won't be in the best of moods after hearing about the Avenger." She tried not to laugh at my bitter look and offered me the deck of cards. "Your deal?"

I stuck out my tongue and we continued to play cards.

**--5 1/2 hours later—**

I had purposely waited longer for the drop in time, I was worried about the nice little fight we would most likely have and the fact I had deceived Jack. I was concerned I had put a bit of a hitch in the thing we defined as a relationship, I was also quite certain that he would probably threaten me and put me in the brig for being so rash.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth had gone above deck to ready my drop in; it was too late for me to hide now.

"Not really Will." His warm gaze was eyeing me in concern; he knew that I was worried this wasn't the best of ideas. "I get the impression I might spend some time in the brig." He frowns, he didn't like that idea and was about to make a threat on Jacks well being. "I probably deserve it, so don't get all brotherly on me. He has a right to be upset with me on many accounts, which I won't share." I got a dirty look for my warning to Will.

"You I will never understand."

"Elizabeth doesn't either, you're a good match." I smile then seeing him roll his eyes before getting to my feet. "I will see you two later." He nods before I leave the cabin.

Out on deck I can see the Black Pearl up close and personal, I make my way over to Elizabeth who has remained in the shadows due to the fact Jack is watching her ship curiously. I knew he had no idea why we were so close and could see him calling to Cotton to steer. It was time to make my great appearance and hope he didn't throw me overboard for my trickery and stupidity.

**--Jack's POV—**

"Cotton." He left the ship in the man's capable hands and made his way down the stairs to the main deck.

He continued to the side of his ship to talk with Elizabeth's first mate and froze, off to the side he could see someone making way to swing across to the Black Pearl. The shadows moved about the figure offering him a brief glance of blue and blond hair, he narrowed his gaze with suspicion hoping he was seeing things.

With attention focused on the figure, he watched them swing and walked over to where they landed. He remained staring into the gloom before she stepped into the open. He felt his mouth open in shock before his hands waved in a manner of trying to say something.

"Hi Jack." She managed looking remarkably sheepish.

**--Original POV—**

I could see he was straining for some sort of anger driven speech, he couldn't seem to get the words out and finally his arms crossed, eyes narrowing in anger. I swallowed hard seeing Elizabeth take over command of the Empress and noted Will appear at her side, both were listening for the fight they knew was coming.

Jack couldn't say it, too many were watching him. "Cabin." He barely managed through grit teeth and turned marching with little to no swagger to his cabin.

I glanced around at the familiar startled faces around me and could see the Turners in the distance sparing me a pitiful glance. I waved to Anders who looked remarkably proud and worried at the same time, Gibbs and Anna-Maria mirrored this outlook as I passed by.

"_Firing squads might be safer?"_ I shook my head and opened the cabin door; Jack stood staring out the window and was muttering darkly under his breath. I caught a few comments, which basically established I was incredibly stupid, stubborn and he couldn't figure out how I had done it. I didn't smile though; I knew it would or may cause more of a problem than we needed at the moment.

He turned at the light sound of his door shutting. "You agreed to stay somewhere safe." He barely managed a civil volume; I watched hoping that nothing went flying.

"Not by my choosing." I pointed out. "I am not going to let you dump me somewhere you deem safe just because you say so. I am going to be part of this no matter what…

"Even if it gets you killed!" I jumped I could see the anger there, just blazing and smoldering. "You deceived me, you said I could trust you and I was fool enough to do so." That stung, but I knew it was coming and lowered my eyes to the floor trying to gather my thoughts.

"You can trust me." I meet his dark eyes before he can argue that. "I just won't let you die without me by your side; you knew very well I wouldn't be left behind. You also said you wouldn't ever leave me behind once, yet you did." He went to comment and stopped, we both deceived on another in that retrospect and he couldn't argue my point.

Jack couldn't find the words he needed, I had beat him at his own game and he still didn't get how I did it. He had watched me constantly, there was no way I would have had enough time to plan something so elaborate with Elizabeth that morning. He had made sure of it, he hadn't given me the sufficient amount of any time with either of the Turner's and yet here I was. He also wasn't happy with how I had pointed out neither of us were better than the other and we both were hurt by each other in turn. _"I bloody hate feelings and the sod that come up with them."_

"Either way, I didn't want you to get hurt." I could tell Jack was giving in, he had no way to fight back and I had found a way to calm him down to a civil conversation. "I didn't want you into this mess, my past isn't…

"I gathered that, but it doesn't matter about your past. I'm your present so deal with it. I am not a girl of this century; I will not be treated like some porcalein doll and won't just wait for you to not come back. I don't care what it was like in your past, until you decide you don't want me I am part of it all." I said my piece and could see him again plant his lips together in a fine line.

The sadness in his eyes said everything, but I also could see a bit of the amusement I loved dearly. I played pirate and somehow became one in the process, we were all in this mess together whether it ended badly or nicely.

"You are a pirate love, I don't think I can say a princess one anymore." I relaxed he was again forgiving me; both of us had clearly stubborn streaks from hell.

"Good." He shook his head before hearing his crew scrambling around on deck. "Don't say it."

"Bugger it all." He said it and I watched him leave in a hurry and followed.

Outside both ships were in a form of chaos, Anders and Gibbs both run past me before Anna-Maria caught my arm and pointed. I turned seeing the Gunstar and Dauntless in the distance, the later no concern as the former. Cursing I joined the others and could see Elizabeth behind us readying her own ship. It seemed that between the royal navy, Becket and whoever else we would be a while getting to our destination.

"Below deck love, Will sent Lizzie down too." I saw Will waving in the distance and nodded at Jacks warning before getting to the cabin.

I hear the thunder of cannons and cry of battle above, it does nothing to comfort me. I have far too avid of an imagination and what happens to go through it isn't pleasant. I remain curled tightly on Jack's bed and glare out across the room, oblivious to the sharp movements of the battle and concentrating on the future of the book. On what will happen to us all and if Jack will understand that no matter what his past is, the danger that he and it represents will not sway me from my decision to stay with him.

I wasn't sure of the time that had passed but I heard nothing more of the battle, I did hear the usual amount of activity indicating a check of the ship and hoped there wasn't too much damage. I was also aware of the fact Elizabeth's ship could very well be in more danger than the Pearl and got to my feet. One last jolt greeted my efforts and I flew hard.

_Thud_

Painfully I got to my feet and inspected the damage to my body; the only thing hurting was my head where I landed against the door. I paused listening carefully and hoped that was the last of the issues, opening the cabin I watch a few crew go off to inspect the lower parts of the ship and wonder how the Empress made out again.

Vigilant of the dangers on deck I remain hidden among the stairs and focus on the other ship off to the side, Elizabeth's ship had come up to the side of us and seemed to be fairly intact. It meant the worst of the dangers were over and both crews were trying to decipher damages and ways to control things. I saw Elizabeth off giving orders and could see Will doing his best to keep up with her frantic movements, the battle weighed on all our nerves.

"You alright?" I yelped frightened by Jack's familiar voice turning to meet his concerned gaze.

"Do you honestly have to sneak up on me like that….after this?" He glances around at the little damages here and there knowing my fear and anxiety has made the damages worse than they are. "You have condemned me to become nearly as paranoid as you are." I stated softly hoping to ease my issues and get a smile out of him.

"I did warn you love." I got the opposite reaction I wanted, he had just pointed out my ignorance to the situation again and went off to do what he did best, take care of the ship.

I had this uncontrolled urge to smack him; luckily Anders was behind me and stopped my attack on Jack's well being. Turning I could see his amusement as well as his apprehension over the issues at hand. I didn't hide things like I would have preferred to do so; even Jack wasn't the only one that could see that. A large hand slowly lowered from my shoulder followed by a kind smile, forced because he knew my issues and Jacks ignorance to them on occasion.

"Lass, that man will be the death of any sanity ye have left." I sigh glancing skyward but regard him carefully, Anders knew Jack better than some gave him credit for.

"Anders, I would have to have had sanity to begin with. Why does he have to be so complicated?" dark eyes lower avoiding my gaze, he won't give me the answer I seek, he doesn't want to and won't betray Jack in that light.

"Lass, I can't answer ye. I do know that he's changed for the better since ye told him off when ye got him to his old self." I smile at that, my first dealings with Jack almost lost to me and then Anders kindly reminds me just which of us is the real stubborn one.

"Right. I suppose I better catch up with him and hopefully resist the urge to knock him senseless." Before he can comment I start across the deck and can see a figure swing overhead forcing me to pause. "Will?" he smiles softly before glancing around questioningly.

I motion for him to follow and start across the deck, it isn't long before we find Jack at the back of the ship deciphering how much of the supplies were lost and speaking with Gibbs about plans to get to Shipwreck cove faster than before. Dark eyes meet mine with a brief smile hidden in their depths; he can tell I'm still peeved at him in an aspect. Before he can discuss any opinions with me or I with him, Will walks over and starts to discuss the Empress and any of her issues.

Judging by Jacks calculative look, we won't have to stop anywhere but will be cutting things close when we get into Shipwreck cove. Repairs will be done there and from what I can tell of the ocean around us and gauging reactions, it won't be long. I find myself disgusted with the idea and take my leave. I am sure I can find something to work on other than my issues with the cove and Jack's father.

Surprisingly enough I find plenty to keep me busy, things were much worse than Jack was willing to admit. Keeping the ships afloat would be a challenge and clearly the group was ready for it. It meant that I was off and we were closer to Shipwreck cove than I wanted to contemplate, this knowledge did nothing to ease my already stressed body and I finally surrendered to the crows nest.

**--Jack's POV—**

He knew that she would eventually get the meaning behind his amusement and frustration, wasn't quite sure liked how well they thought alike or the fact she had out pirated him. She did prove that no matter what she was there for him, Tia Dalma's warnings and spell was the furthest thing from his mind, he had to wonder if the witch had been right though. That idea didn't disturb him much like it would have in the beginning, if he dared to admit it, which he didn't; she was a part of him and his life now. Glancing across the water he could see shadows in the distance, Shipwreck cove was straight ahead.

"What do you think Gibbs?" Jack's first mate made eye contact before following Jack's gaze straight up to the woman hiding out in the lookout.

"I think ye be lucky Jack, on more accounts than I even will say. Ye take care of 'er, ye hear?" Jack disregarded the warning, he had no intention of not taking care of Blair, he just wasn't sure if it was wise on his part or hers.

He paused below the crows nest and waited, after a few minutes he caught sight of her looking down, she was on her way to the deck. He watched her descent closely before she got to the deck she did a familiar move and landed in front of him with a strained smile. Both were unsure of this destination, but he found himself glad she had found away around his scrutiny.

Unsure if he was still furious with her or not, she met his deep gaze and offered a hand in a 'truce' fashion, he caught her hand and gently brought it to his lips. He had forgiven her; she suspected it was because she had succeeded in being as clever as he was for once.

"I don't think I like facing Teague again." He made a face before lifting her chin to meet his eyes again.

"Since when did that stop you?" she laughed, it was a relaxed sound and for once he was glad to hear it.

Jack didn't like Blair being stressed; he liked her antics and the unique part that was her and only her.

**--Original POV—**

"I'm not arguing with you. So what is on your mind?" I noted his enjoyment at my question and had a feeling I knew the answer.

"How did ye do it?" I knew what he was referring to, I also knew that if I told him and something similar arose in the future, I wouldn't be able to pull it off again.

"Not saying, there is no telling if you plan something so stupid in the future." I turned to the noise of the crew getting ready to dock and made my way to help them.

I heard his unpleasant sound but he knew I was right and wouldn't budge. I could already guess he was thinking 'pirate' and I wasn't denying it anymore. My gaze turned to the familiar broken ships forming the place I had liked and yet loathed, the one place Jack and I had to face Captain Teague. His father didn't exactly fit the description of what one was supposed to be, but in his own fashion he appeared to care. I still hadn't decided whether I liked him or not.

_Thump_

I glanced up seeing Elizabeth land; she clearly could see I was over thinking the situation. I wasn't worried about Barbossa, which probably wouldn't have pleased Jack at all; I was worried about all the other things. After a long consideration of my emotions and her watching me closely, she frowned slightly. Unfortunately she had a mind like a trap; she knew exactly what was not bothering me.

"You do realize Barbossa is as much of a threat as any of the others." I eyed her critically, he was a pirate and the only threat he was, was to Jack and us. "Threat to us." She added apparently already reading into my argument.

"I know." I relented even I wouldn't doubt Elizabeth's wisdom at this point. "Any suggestions?" she shrugged glancing up in time to see Jack make his way toward us.

"Be careful." Friendly and concerned advice, I took it to heart and glanced over at the dark look on Jacks face.

I didn't dare ask, he would tell me eventually. He met my stare which was probably a bad thing judging by his actions, he paused seeing I was hesitant about opening my mouth. Forcing a smile I knew meant he wanted me there but was not pleased with the idea of going into there with knowledge of the visitors; I took his hand and followed tight to his side. Elizabeth and Will both come up with us and the rest of our protective crew flanked us.

Inside the familiar ghostly halls I heard voices, many of them and displeasure among the crowd. I turned slightly fixating my gaze on Elizabeth and could tell the rest of the Brethren were here. It wasn't a good thing on many points, currently Jack released his hold and kept his distance, it was for both out sake. I moved over near to Will and kept close watching the people around me carefully.

It was just like the movie, except far more crowded, loud and had me worried that we would all bite the dust. My mind was going through one unpleasant idea after another before the room silenced and all eyes landed on us. I recoiled internally and barely managed to remain beside Will, I didn't want to be under all those stares. One dark gaze was more notable than the others, I saw Teague eyes us carefully before the briefest of smiles lifted his lips and he called attention back to the meeting at hand.

"Am I accepted?" Jack was too far to hear my question but Gibbs hear and offered a promising answer.

"Ye might be lass, Teague looks pleasantly surprised….I…ah…think." I smiled briefly; perhaps Jack's father finally got the hint?

The meeting went back to business ignoring all of us but Elizabeth and Jack. I stayed nearest to Will and focused on the familiar faces with caution. This wasn't the movie and I was in very real danger, something I had learned far too often. Scanning the many pirates I unfortunately caught sight of Barbossa, he gave me a brief glance before returning to arguing about the recent development of navy in the waters. It was all halted when Elizabeth finally got her piece in.

"Lord Becket managed to escape and has gone rogue, there is a militia of Navy out there trying to find him and any pirate in his way. I also wouldn't put it past Becket to be a threat to us as well as the navy; he has a lot of unknown dealings." Silence greeted Captain Turner; she allowed her eyes to travel among the faces present and then offered me a brief worried glance.

"Would this be anything to do with you and your companions Mrs. Turner?" Barbossa's voice was above all of them, with his question all eyes focused on us.

I wished I was under a rock and Will purposely met my gaze with a grimace, Barbossa was still the Bastard the movies made him out to be. I had hoped he had gained a bit of a tolerable personality; unfortunately miracles among pirates were very, very rare.

"He was condemned to treason, we had no involvement. Commodore Norrington come across his misdoings and the chase was on." Elizabeth had grown to be a wonderful liar, even I believed her regardless of knowing the truth.

I could tell Teague didn't believe a word she said, Jack was too uncomfortable to even remotely seem like Elizabeth was true to her word. Luckily Barbossa seemed appeased and returned to the discussion of how to deal with the threats in the water and Elizabeth looked relieved to be talking about things other than our involvements in present events. I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced over, Will indicated Jack was following Teague and I glanced at him curiously.

"He motioned to you too." I groaned, now I had to face Teague with Jack and I wasn't sure it was a good idea. "Good luck?"

I mimicked Will sarcastically before carefully navigating my way around the crowded room, avoiding interested stares from other members of the various pirate brethren's crews and hoping I didn't fall on my face. I liked the hall when it was empty, I would have liked it more if Barbossa hadn't spotted my progress with a brief amount of interest and return his attention to the conversation at hand.

Silently I waited outside the familiar area where I had learned about Jack's mother and many other things, surprised when a hand reached out and pulled me into the area and kept me from falling on my face at the shock. I met dark eyes with a brief amount of amusement before Jack kindly released my hand and faced Teague.

"Jackie has explained the incident in Port Royal, which includes your insistence to join him on this dangerous quest." I give Jack a look but he just ignores me, I can see he's amused and concerned over how Teague will react to everything.

"_Great, now do I have to worry about some cryptic event over Teague trying to talk me into going home?"_ I eyed the man carefully, wise to his way with words and how he could easily annoy me. He also knew his son was a weapon that could be used against me if he worded things correctly, I didn't like it. Before I could comment Teague offered me a hand, it was a gesture of truce for the moment; at least I hoped it was. Jack made no move to intervene so I had to assume it was safe to take the offer.

I did so and found myself tugged toward the back of Teague's private area, Jack clearly interested and from I could tell worried. It didn't comfort me, but then again Teague had ways of making my life as bad as Jacks. He released my hand which in turn made me realize I was facing Jack's mother's portrait again, I felt my expression soften from fear to brief amusement. The woman resembled Jack a lot and it reminded me of a better time before Teague showed his true colors.

"You proved me wrong." I glanced up seeing Teague was eyeing me with a critical air, his glance briefly turning to the portrait of his wife before again focusing on me. "Perhaps you are just what he needs, you proved there's more of a pirate in you than he considered. It takes a lot of courage and ingenuity to trick Jack, sometimes he's far to smart to realize the simplest plans are the most effective ones. He tends to over think on some things, he cares." I don't have a clue where this is going and wish Jack was much closer, like at my side would have been best.

"I thought you didn't like me." I was astonished I let that slip; usually I was much more careful around Captain Teague. "You seemed to make it a point to try and drive us apart." I pointed out already guessing I was too late to avoid his wrath.

"Aye, I did try to drive you apart…" he paused seeing my eyes harden at his admittance. "…it didn't mean I didn't like your fire, I had to know for sure you would be half as crazy as he is. Jack is not the safest person to love, his past is long, hard and full of dangers that he won't share until it suits him. He trusts you enough to let some of that into the open; he fears for your safety most of all." I glance over my shoulder seeing Jack is at least interested in the brethren's meeting.

"What are you saying, rather asking of me Captain Teague?" I don't like this at all; something about the way he is acting makes me apprehensive.

"I am asking you if you can truly be there at the worst times. You say you love him, but do you without a doubt mean what you say?" I started to answer and realized what he was asking; he was asking if there was a chance I would abandon Jack.

"I see what you're asking." His brief stunned look made me smile just a little. "I do love him very much, more so than anyone thinks I should. I couldn't leave him no matter any future, past or present doubts. I assume he is stuck with me until he decides otherwise, that doesn't mean I will go without a fight." I add reluctantly staring at Captain Teague and gauging his reaction.

"You are a pirate, you fit him well." He turns and hands me something, I study it curiously before nearly dropping the objects in my hand. "He apparently knows what these go to; I assume he will tell you the story at his leisure." Before he starts to leave he pauses. "Remember what you said, you may need to keep that threat one day of not going without a fight." He annoys me then; he is beginning to remind me of a certain voodoo queen I had hoped to keep out of my head for a long while.

Jack turned when I come to his side, he watched me very carefully as I opened his palm and placed in the missing diamond and ruby from the book there. I glared, I didn't like that his father had taken up his quest to find the two missing gems but I also knew Jack had his reasons. If the book would be complete now, that would mean we all had to be considerably careful with the amount of danger present around us. A lot of danger I didn't want to think about getting their hands on that book we had, ever.

I listened to the meeting with interest; Jack kept me close and out of sight. This was his way of being with me without a risk to either of us. His fingers laced with mine, making no effort to share with me his grand scheme of leaving two gems with his father to find for him. I wasn't complaining for the moment because I could be near him, it comforted me among the room full of pirates. It got loud and I took notice to Elizabeth beginning to get more into the argument.

"We don't negotiate dealings well." I glance over at Jack seeing his frown, clearly the agreement among the others has something to do with us.

"I thought you could charm anyone?" his eyes are on mine a brief smile indicating that my humor isn't warranted, even he can't charm everyone. "Now what?" the argument gets to a point where I can barely hear myself think let alone anyone sorting out the issues.

His eyes say more than he's revealing which again gets on what little patience I have left. He glances behind him at Teague getting a nod before he pulls me to a familiar exit. I realize we're leaving the meeting the same way Jack had snuck out with his father the first time I met him. The hall was lit well and Jack clearly wasn't going to say anything until we were safely away from the louder than usual sounds behind us.


	59. Chapter 59: Wicked Ebony & Adventure

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 59: Wicked Ebony & Adventure**

I close my eyes briefly exiting into the cool night air before he pauses and glances toward the Black Pearl; a relieved sound escapes him before he glances at me. "You haven't bitten of my head yet love, is this a good sign?"

"We were present where I am sure even your father could hear you scream over that noise called a meeting."

"Pleasant image Blair." I don't care if I annoyed him or not, I want to know why his father had the last of the gems to the book and what his cryptic message was. "That was our future on the water, we have a great deal of enemies and there is no telling how safe any of us will be. It may have been a very sharp thing you did leaving Port Royal, I'm not sure you would have been safe there either." His serious tone has me nervous, were things honestly that bad now?

"You're going to activate the book to protect us." I know for certain because he doesn't state otherwise, things were worse than I knew and he wasn't sharing anytime soon.

"Do you trust me enough?"

The harsh reality was I did trust him; it was precisely why the question got to me more than a smug comment. He didn't trust himself and my approval was somehow going to make this all right, at least that was my theory. His intense gaze remained to mine; I had trusted him on several accounts where one would think me very stupid.

"Yes." I didn't have to think it over, even though others would not trust Jack because of his clever mind and way to manipulate people, I knew he wouldn't let it go to his head. "Just be careful, you're the one that stated you had your fill of magic."

"You're just so nice to remind me love." His sarcasm didn't fail; I got the meaning behind his comment.

Jack didn't want to deal with magic at all but the events leading us here gave him no choice, or one that was far from pleasant. He pulled me along the docks to the Black Pearl where we made a quick beeline to his cabin. I was worried that we left Anders behind at the meeting; he was smart when it came to magic, more so than myself and I hoped that it would be useful when the book was completed.

I watch him return the pieces to the book, the pentagram completed and the book slowly revealing all its new like splendor, the gold now dominating from the pale moonlight from the window and the name revealed on the book. This is where Jack dropped the book and stood from his desk like it had shocked him.

"What is it?" he didn't answer instead he grabbed the nearest bottle of rum and drank.

It was the first time I remembered seeing Jack truly uncomfortable since revelations of our standings. I gently lifted the book up and received no protests, so I read the inscription inside and the name.

"To those who find in their hearts a way to love, this shall find my past, showing him his future and present. It will no longer be used for harm, I cast a true spell. So mote it be." Jack didn't react only waited for me to read further. "Eleandra Sparrow." I dropped the book and jumped backwards thoroughly spooked.

"_Jacks mother owned this book!"_ worriedly I glanced over at him and tried to read him, he didn't do anything but stare at the book. I knew of such spells and how they worked, I couldn't believe the irony behind this one and certainly couldn't understand how his mother lost her hold on such a powerful book, or how it became so corrupted with evil.

"Jack how…

"I didn't believe him." He seemed to snap back to what little reality either of us could focus on for the time being.

"Believe who?" I had a sinking feeling I knew who, he waved his hands in a 'duh' fashion and I got the point. "Oh, Teague." He stopped hands dropping after the words left my lips; he then turned to march from the cabin. "JACK!"

I was late on reacting and had to run after him, I made sure to lock the book in his desk first though. Running to catch up with him I somehow made it back through the hidden tunnel and froze only partially inside. Teague was waiting and Jack had stopped. I remained there; I didn't want to get caught in the middle of this knowing how unpredictable both men could be. That was one thing I could see father and son shared.

"That was her book, you've known all along about the gems and…

"Jackie, would you have believed if that girl hadn't shown up in your life? Would you have understood the reason behind your mothers' death or what she did to protect us all?" confused I kept my thoughts to myself and hoped that it would be cleared up for me.

"You're saying that Tia Dalma only cast a protection spell, that my mother had put up the spell to meet Blair. She had purposely led a girl from centuries in the future to me? You expect me to accept that she chose a woman she foreseen could handle all of…this!" I felt dizzy and leaned into the wall; this was all a great deal of news for me to handle at once.

I felt girly, which meant fainting was a very good possibility at the moment.

"She attempted to help you. You know your mother had future sight, you've been familiar with magic since you were born and you still hate it." Teague knew what was next and waited for him to calm down for another few words.

"I wonder why I hate it so much, it killed the person that understood me. You never did." I wondered if I witnessed Jack sting Teague with his words, if so the man that was his father showed no signs of it.

"I remember Jackie, I held her while she died."

Jack stopped staring at his father, clearly that hadn't been revealed to him before. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she died to protect that book, fought to keep it from evil and it destroyed both her and it. It's been years since I seen it. When you told me I knew I should give you those two jewels. She entrusted me with them before she died, question is if you despise magic so much….how can you use her book and how did you find it?"

Jack turned to look at me and without realizing it answered Teague's question. I finally sat down, there was no way I was going to faint so high from the ground. In answer to a portal a pirates mother stuck me with her untamable son, it was ironic and yet not so much. I wasn't sure if I liked being set up or not, it made me wonder if Jack and I were meant to be or put under a spell to be.

"For once answer me the truth Teague…" I didn't like Jacks tone; he was speaking my worries aloud. "…is it all her magic, or is it real?" I felt numb; here I go again loosing the pirate I care for, unsure if it was real or just a spell.

Even if it was a spell, I didn't want it to be a lie. I gave my very heart to Jack and was sure there was no repairing it if this all ended. I got the meaning of Teague's words then, he was asking me the same question only in a far more complicated way.

"_I was never meant to be friends with Elizabeth and Will; this was all so I could find my hearts desire and now __this__!_" I realized with a great deal of sadness, things were about to change and not for the better.

"I don't know about you Jack, but her feelings are true. That was a condition of what your mother told me….what little she did tell me at the time." I saw Jack glance at me and then Teague, I didn't move, didn't dare because I wasn't sure I was capable of standing.

I wanted to speak but Jack slowly walked over to me and knelt to my side. His hand cupped my face gently before I saw something that scared me, he was unsure of it all and I could see it. He didn't say anything just kissed my hand and left me there sitting among the dirt. I felt oddly like a rag doll with little use of my own limbs.

"If he does what I think he's going to do Blair…" his usage of my name briefly startles me. "…you will need this to remember and fight. There's always a way if your willing to fight for it." I am handed a rose colored quartz, I'm familiar with its protection and healing properties and stare at it briefly.

Lifting the string around my neck I tuck the object down my shirt and glance at Teague. "He's sending me home and hoping I forget. If I can get back does that prove?" I can't finish my thought.

"If Jack casts the spell I think he is planning on, you getting back will prove that he cares and that this isn't magic again ruining his life. I do know that he loves you, much like I once loved someone." Reluctantly I glance up at him and regard my friends still arguing in the brethren's meeting. "I'll make sure they know and give them quartz also. You better at least attempt to stop him, show him a little spirit."

"I would thank you Teague, but I honestly don't know if I can trust you." He nods in understanding. "I guess I will at least give you my gratitude for attempting to help us though." Before he can comment I get to my feet.

I run, I have no idea what I can do to stop or talk Jack out of this whole mess but I'm willing to try. I make it to the familiar planks of the Black Pearl and like a moron charge into his cabin. He offers me a brief glance, I wonder if he knows his eyes are cold and void of the warmth I loved most. I hear him muttering and know he's casting that damn spell.

"You hate magic, but you're willing to let a spell win over you?"

"Love, you truly don't know what kind of hell magic has put me through. I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Don't I get a say in this whole mess. Teague told you my feelings were true, isn't it enough to know that you have someone there no matter what someone thinks, says or any spells that may or may not weigh on us?" he pauses, I know he's on the last lines of the spell and meets my gaze.

"You got your say, I don't know though love. I have to know." I want to argue but know that look, he isn't changing his mind.

"I get back here Jack and I swear you will get it." He smiles ruefully at the threat.

"Sticks and stones love, I doubt you will be coming back."

**--In Blair's world—**

I attempted to retort but found myself opening my eyes, staring at my familiar blue ceiling and sadly a picture of the man that sent me home. "Damn, rotten, miserable, egotistical, pirate!" I snarl before gripping my blue linens tightly and glaring at the image of the smirking man of my dreams and anger issues at the moment.

I sit up and remember that my family was gone for a while, they probably figured I stayed with friends or something if Jack's spell worked like I suspected. I grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt to go on a search; it wasn't like dressing in pirate garb would help me at present.

I was going back even if I had to fight with every thing I owned to do so. I loved Jack and wasn't about to let this spell win, he loved me and I would prove it by going back. _"I'm going to throttle him and then I'll kiss him."_ That thought pleasantly engraved in my mind I walked out the front door of the house and around the large blue and white building. There I stared hard at the logged garage and the back of it where I once could find a portal back and forth to the pirate world.

"This is dumb; it won't be that easy to get back." Even though I know this I go for it and find nothing but a pile of old wood behind it. "Stupid ass, I knew this was a bad start." Berating myself didn't help me feel any better and I was already feeling tears trying to fight me.

I wasn't going to cry, I would get back to Jack and the others. I would prove that not everything's is because of magic and hopefully win him back. Since al of my yard attempts failed me, including places where I played often with Elizabeth and Will, I went back to my room and pulled out all my books on magic. I also pulled out my pirates' movies, books, and played the soundtracks while I tried to figure this mess out.

I had the 'where there is a will there is a way' going over and over in my mind. I was so deep in my search I lifted out my rose quartz and rubbed the smooth surface hoping for a brainstorm. Sadly nothing came and after a long view of my books, I wrote down spells and a few ideas to help. I wrote down the best possibility to the worst possibilities and went back to the garage.

One spell after another did nothing, no matter what I did and said it seemed to all fail. I was beyond frustrated by the time I reached the dumbest idea on my list and ready to bawl. I wanted to go back to that world, I wanted to go back where I felt I belonged and I was certainly going to throttle him when I managed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this one." I glanced down at my feet and tested my movement, clicking my heels together seemed effective. "There's no place like the Black Pearl, there's no place like the Black Pearl, there's no place like the Black Pearl." I closed my eyes and waited, it didn't take me long to figure out it failed. "I tried."

Shrugging I glanced at the spot I often traveled and tried to ignore the tears on my face. I couldn't believe he had to cast a spell for proof, of course I understood why and hated it; it didn't make things much easier for me. I grabbed a few of my books and marched my way to the edge of the woods outside the house. Glancing up I climb a familiar tree and on into an old tree-house which still stood strong. Inside I found all the drawings, stories, carvings and posters Will, Elizabeth and myself had put up. It was like nothing had changed.

"Eleandra Sparrow." I whispered wondering how she managed such powerful magic and why she had to die.

It hurt Jack and I had a nagging feeling that was when he stopped showing emotion, stopped loving and caring in the emotional sense. He began to feel again and this whole magical mess blew it for us both. I dropped my magic books and other things, before opening the largest one I owned and finding a spell that I had tried several times.

"A spell to seek the truth, it never works because I usually tell the truth. Sometimes I can read them, or I just steer clear." Slamming the book closed I scan all my documentations again. "Tia Dalma." I look into the pictures of Pirates of the Caribbean and stare at her image.

Staring at the image I start to think, I recollected many things that had happened that day including something Teague had said when in his argument with Jack, or maybe it was Jack, either way I started to get an idea. Tia Dalma had known Eleandra, she had cast her own spells to help us and that somehow made me think, very hard.

"If Tia helped Jack's mom…" I glance up outside at the afternoon sky and consider my thoughts. "…why can't she help me here, if the portal existed, she exists and that means I can find her." Determined I get out of the tree house and head to my blue blazer.

At the very least I can go get my laptop out of the trunk and search the web, it couldn't be all that hard to find her somewhere or how in my time.

**--8 hours later—**

"This is so not fair, how hard can it be to locate a character like Tia Dalma?" I knew very well it was near impossible; I thrived on a challenge and refused to give up. Jack needed help, regardless of the whole situation we stumbled on. "Voodoo Queen."

It was too obvious for the search engine I was using, but I was desperate and crazy enough to try it. Another dead end left me totally vexed and on the verge of screaming. I was running low on options, desperation was seeping into my hopes and I very nearly wanted to surrender.

"What about Jack? He will think it was a fluke, think I don't love him." I glared shutting of the computer, this was hopeless I had to find another option. "Books?" I made a face, that didn't sound probable. "Legends Research?" I started to disregard that plan before something clicked.

The library was offering a 'Legends' seminar, something on possible people that once lived brought into light by recent movies. I could name many movies, but Jack's life being one of the probably on the list left me with that idea. It was a weak beginning point but even I needed a point to start with.

I made it downtown, avoiding the little town I grew up in. The main street was the biggest part of the area. Old buildings still luckily lingering from the early 1900's I had loved it. It lived through many historical disasters, including a great flood that had people boating in the streets. I turned of the park that was the center of attention that day and found a space. I made my way toward the main pavilion where the library sponsors had set up the event.

The Library on the other side of the park also indicated a booming day for those bookworms that loved to attend this masked innuendos of social engagements. I was only interested in the legends speakers and prayed I would get a lead; any lead would be eventful at this point.

I was surrounded by trees, flower beds and more bodies than I thought my hometown had living. It was crowded and getting to the speakers was proving to be a chore, one I didn't think I had time for. I couldn't shake the feeling I was running out of time, wasn't it something about spells have to end at a point of time often evident in stories. I felt this was no exception.

"Damn it." I hissed finding myself falling very nearly into the large fountain spurting water off to my right. "How do I get into these messes?" wondering this I managed to keep away from a very damp situation and stepped carefully across a flower bed.

Polite pretenses the furthest from my mind, I had to get to a speaker that hopefully did research on Jack's legend. _"Odds are slim anyone tried to prove that movie even close to being a possibility."_ I was again feeling the weight of what happened and feeling hopeless in the process. I would so hurt Jack when I got back to him, even if it did kill me to get back to him.

"Legends are supposed to be real, that one is a joke on us."

Curious to the two men discussing on of the booths I tried to figure out which joke they were talking about.

"It's a movie based on a ride to entertain kids."

"Exactly, how could someone be dumb enough to think it was a real 'legend'?"

"I say they have pirate fever, that movie trilogy brought it upon the entire world."

Aha! That was exactly what I wanted to here and after the rather interesting conversation I overheard, I made an effort to find out if they could point me in the direction. I lost track of them and succeeded into nearly getting arrested for accosting a guy that was obviously drunk and trying to grab at me. I didn't like this outcome and sulkily made my way back the way I had come.

The fountain caught my attention again and I used it to my advantage. I climb up on it and kept my balance long enough to search of a booth that had anything to do with 'pirates'. My search paid off when I saw a kid run off to my left screaming he heard about real pirates, I could see his mother hurry from a red tent in the distance and after the little kid.

"There were other pirates." I reminded myself trying to damper my out of control hopes.

I got to the tent and was pleasantly greeted with Pirates of the Caribbean memorabilia, also some very real stories and information of the world of piracy. The woman that was running it was not who I had hoped to find, she was a slender short redhead with glasses far too big for her tiny nose and light blue eyes. I felt my heart sink and break, nothing in this tent would prove to be useful.

"Can I help you?" relating to helping me she had already failed.

I shook my head sadly before turning to leave, on a whim I turned back. "Do you have any real information on Disney's movie?" I didn't have the heart to drag this out any longer than needed; I had to get back t my search.

"Not again." The woman snorted in disbelief before she saw my expression turn gloomier than it already was, my day couldn't get worse. "You look like you lost your best friend hon."

"I did, both of them and my…boyfriend." The last one made me choke, I felt even more depressed and miss sunny wasn't helping me any.

"Well…it isn't much but there's this batty lady that runs that new age shop downtown. She has this odd belief that those Pirates of the Caribbean people lived." I glance at her wondering when a 'new age' story was on the main street of town. "You can try there."

"Thanks." I said doubtful of her theory of a new store.

I made my way back to the sidewalks of the scorching hot day in town. Everyone was eating out at the outside patios and it seemed the streets were alive. I tried to pretend it wasn't affecting me, or the fun that surrounded me. I had to remain indifferent and get my problem solved, fast.

Glancing up while I walked the streets I paused, between the drugstore and pool hall of all places was a small 'new age' store. "When did this show up?" no one was listening or gave me an answer, I shrugged glancing up at the sign. "Bois d'ébène malveillant…why the hell would someone put their stores name in French?" shaking my head I decided to figure out who the moron was, I was already in a fowl mood and this may have very well made my day a bit better. The fact that the store said 'Malevolent Ebony' was lost on me at the moment.

At the very least I could point out how bad an idea a French title could be for a store in my town.

I was greeted with a familiar scent, many more also and they reminded me of only one person. I scoffed, my luck going from 'screwed' to you've succeeded in under ten minutes was even too far fetched for myself. Anyway I kept my gaze centered on the room I was in.

For one it was a light brown color, crowded and actually did remind me of Tia Dalma's home. It was much cleaner and things seemed to have a sort of organized quality I was certain she didn't have. The shelves were lined with things from roots to sadly eyes of newt. I wrinkled my nose and moved on past a table of incense, books and settled near a table of jewelry. Each piece designed for a magical purpose of on such or another.

"Hello?" I felt ridiculous lurking in the 'new age' shop.

I should have been searching for a way back to Jack, trying to find out if Tia Dalma could be found and just how clever Jacks mother was. If her son was any inkling, I was probably screwed, unless she had foresight of this event. I lift a dragon shaped talisman to examine and place it back; I figure at the very least I might find a useful spell to attempt to aid me in my quest.

"Bought bloody time ye showed up!" Yelling, which I couldn't help I whirled and nearly collided with the table. "I never knew it would take ye so long girl, what be in yer head?" I lost my ability to speak, there in all her voodoo glory, despite the fact of a modern day flowing green dress was Calypso, better known as Tia Dalma.

"You?" I sounded far from smart and felt oddly discontented with my lack of a better phrase.

"Aye, what happened to yer sharpness woman, ye have a man to get back too!" I tried again to say something intelligent and failed before watching her walk past closing the blinds of the store and putting up a 'closed' sign. "Ye just going to stand there girl?"

Finally I was annoyed enough to speak. "NO! I'm not just going to stand here! I've been trying to find a way to get back, that's what I've been damn well doing!" I feel better after letting out my anger of the moment; all I get in turn for my grand speech is a knowing smirk.

"Now that ye got yer fire back, ye have a pirate that could really use yer help." Her tone sounds grim; I hate it and let her know it by saying something I shouldn't have.

"I thought he gave up."

"His mother wouldn't have allowed that. Ye have a lot to learn, I won't tell ye either." I scowl at her familiar avoiding a subject that she is content to ignore. "At least ye will stick about long enough to learn, or have ye given up?"

"I won't give up, that was the whole point of me trying to find the one person in the pirate world that I actually find myself hating most, you. Mostly because of how you seem to be the source of all our misery and good fortune at the same time. I also figured you were my only choice." I needled her smugness and got my own pleasure for her sour look she offered.

"Lady Sparrow was smart; ye are just as mouthy as she was."

I take that as a compliment before Tia Dalma hands me a pouch, I eye it unsure of what she expects and stare her down. She hands me a small crystal, pale blue in color and looks pleased. She then proceeds to mumble something I don't and can't understand, before taking the bag and reaching inside it.

"On yer way then girl."

I unfortunately am challenged with a large unpleasant smelling amount of powdery substance and go to yell at Tia Dalma before realizing she isn't there and I'm in some sort of a void.

**--Jack's World—**

"Jack, you misunderstood your mothers' intentions. She wanted you to find someone that could deal with it all, even you at your worst and not back down no matter the consequences." Teague was within Jacks cabin trying to talk a little sense into his thick head.

It had been about ten hours or more since he sent Blair home; he regretted it and was quite sure that he had been right. His love had been falsified; his father had finally pushed him into a match of yelling and yet still remained trying to reason with him.

"I disagree; her intentions were to manipulate me into something I never wanted. You also as I recall rather unpleasantly never did care about anything but yourself after she was gone." His tone was bitter, Teague knew the outcome of his wife's intentions would be hostile toward him, but then again magic had never been kind to Jack.

"Magic never suited me, it has ruined everything and now if you don't mind. I want my crew back so I can go live it up in Tortuga. I don't care at this point what the brethren feels on the subject of navy or Becket." Reasoning was something Jack was never good at taking, even when he himself was well accomplished in it.

"You can't give up. I doubt she has."

"You can think what you want, she never existed."

"If that's the case Jack, you had better run from this figment and very fast." I was now standing in his cabin where I was previously before he cast the spell; I had caught enough of the last bit to still be pissed.

Teague turned sideways a few inches to my right and offered me a once over. "Welcome back."

"I didn't like my ride and I don't like Calypso, Tia Dalma whatever the hell you call that witch." I had momentarily forgotten about the man I love and realized the sneak had already left; he took my warning to heart and was definitely wise in doing so. "You let him get away Teague."

"I am sure you will find him. Once you do, I suggest joining the meeting at your…leisure." His gaze indicated the screaming match had yet to quit.

"I will." I then leave the cabin and glance around for signs of Jack.

I was basically guessing he wouldn't leave the Black Pearl; it wasn't safe in Shipwreck cove notwithstanding his association with Teague. Things were still technically considered our fault, eventually it would come out and he wouldn't be safe anywhere but Teague's side or the ship. That being my last resort I knew Teague was here, which meant Jack had to be somewhere.

I went down below and thoroughly looked in every possible hiding place he could find, including checking the rum storage three times thinking he may have hidden in an empty barrel. Luckily for me most of the barrels were still full, that meant he had to be above deck and I might catch him before he made a beeline below deck and remained lost.

I wanted to throttle him so badly, but most of all I wanted him to face me. To admit to the fact that the spell was stupid and at the very least give me some credit. I loved him and passed the test his mother felt necessary for him to have on hand, he could at least face me like a man.

"Jack!" I wasn't getting any more pleased by the situation; I was close to screaming bloody murder to get his attention.

I heard it somewhere behind me and in that moment turned diving at the door that would let him hide below decks. I got there watching him attempt to run. He was slippery and I understood exactly why he survived so long, his father blocking his path stopped his retreat and his loathing curse didn't go unnoticed.

I was actually very astonished that Teague made any effort to help, before I watched him leave the ship again tuning his prized possession, his guitar. "I came back; doesn't that prove something you pirate?"

My sarcasm didn't go unnoticed, he made a face before daring to turn and face me. "Aye you did."

"That's it?!"

"Um, not exactly." I was actually surprised he was going to speak with me; I was hoping to pound his lights out for putting us both through that whole fiasco. "I know for sure now." He offered softly, he sounded worried now that he had said it.

"If it wasn't for the fact I had a remote inkling of why your mother did this, or your personality…I would have throttled you within an inch of your miserable pirate existence Captain Jack Sparrow." I wasn't done growling at him and was not going to give into that slightly softened look on his face, his stupidity was becoming tiresome. "Further more now that you know for sure you will be certain of why I am going to give you a beating regardless of what I indicated before." Instead of managing a word I find myself pulled close to a familiar warm body and held tight, it's a familiar embrace that indicates how much we missed each other.

I don't want to give in no matter what; I know if I do he could be capable of something even worse down the line. Unfortunately my heart and common sense didn't agree on the same subject matter and I returned the hug. I was so glad I actually got back to him that I couldn't very well fight, at least yet.

"You ever do that to me again Jack, I will not be so lenient with my temper. I thought I couldn't come home." He pulled back regarding me with one of those puzzled looks; even I was confused by my wording.

I had a home in the future, yet I had a home in the past. I realized that either way I couldn't leave this world behind. I had found a peaceful medium for the time being.

"JACK!" both of us turned at Elizabeth's less than pleasant tone, I was already aware of her issue and saw Jack eye me inquiringly before I held up what Teague had given me. "JACK SPARROW, COME OUT!"

Jack actually moaned before ducking behind me, I was not going to have to be his human shield.

"Elizabeth!" Will caught up to his fuming wife which I was grateful for, sadly though that did not mean he was safe by any means. "Liz!" she continued to ignore her husband, disregard the unsettled meeting of the Brethren Court and marched up on deck.

She froze seeing I was standing there and Jack was pretending innocence. "Blair?" she knew Teague had not exaggerated the disappearance, she run up to me and latched on refusing to let me have air. "I thought that irresponsible…never mind. Are you alright?" I met those warm eyes and nodded. "Good." Her gaze turned on Jack and I was instantly in front of him blocking her throttle attempt. "He sent you home!"

"I got back. It's sorted by us, you don't need to kill him…either of you." I can see Will is considering a loophole in my command, luckily I knew him enough to find my own way around his attempt on Jack.

I want to fight Will's obvious distaste for my action, he isn't going to give up and slowly a sword is leveled at me. No words are necessary and I find myself tugged aside, both friends face one another. "I swear Jack you put her through one more of these stupid tirades and I will run you through, with or without her permission."

"If you do William Benjamin Turner…I won't be so kind when I come after you to avenge him." His brilliant shade of red is amusing, clearly even he didn't like his full name turned against him. "Are we all sorted so we can find out what to do about our other two rather large issues?" all nod in agreement, except for Jack who hands me a familiar book I wondered if I should even dare glance at after the issues it happened to cause.

"Can you forgive me love?"

"Yes, unfortunately I can. It's because I love you."

"Deities above only know why she could love you sometimes." I give Elizabeth a look which implies she should silence any further comments on my love of a pirate. "Back to the unfortunate battle of wits?"

"Dimwits." Will mutters reluctantly turning back to the meeting that we could now hear outside.

"Jack, in your experience how long will this take?" I'm not really sure I want a truthful answer, or any answer at all but dare to ask.

"I won't say." His cynical tone answers me rather bitterly; it is going to be a while.

Naturally I wasn't far off; it was one screaming match after another. I reluctantly kept a slight distance from Jack while watching the back and forth between the groups. It was like some bad game of high score, no one was winning and I was sure Elizabeth wouldn't have a voice by the time all of this was over and done with. Finally she let it slip, she allowed the fact that we proved Becket was out for his own means and we were only a partial reason to his rampage.

There is a sudden silence that is actually quite deafening in my opinion; I get the impression from old movies of a riot of villagers with torches and pitchforks at the ready. I decidedly duck behind Jack and make my way to the safety of Will who isn't that far away. I don't like how the silence seems to stretch on and on, I then jump when all questions and comments are directed at Elizabeth.

"This doesn't look good." I give Will a 'no kidding' look before watching the pirates turn into a pack of rabid lunatics, they're all directing their issues on Elizabeth now. "Do you think that she can handle it?" I shrug staring at my best friend among the mess of pirates; I hope she's got some sort of plan after that mess up.

I knew Elizabeth could handle a lot, but a room full of pirates on a rampage didn't top my list. I could sense Jack's presence nearby and saw his gaze flicker repeatedly around the room; he kept inching to my side and apparently agreed with my ideals of the situation. I actually lifted a dagger to my hand and could see Will contemplating his own sword at his side; mine would be my next resort for a weapon choice in case it got ugly.

"Relax." All three of us glance up at the big familiar man we all loved, Anders was ready to guard us and so was some of the other crew. "Ye two be fine, she be fine and Will don't do anything too sudden." Wise to his words we saw many pirates on edge; it could get a little more rough than needed.

"QUIET!" all eyes turn to Barbossa of all people, I can already see Jacks loathing and watch his eyes scan over the man with great distrust. "Since Mrs. Turner has kindly explained some of the circumstances, it might be wise to listen to what the captain has to say." I took a sidelong peek at Jack; he returned the same look and both of us shrugged.

Barbossa was obviously up to something, we just had no idea what and weren't really in the mood to focus on too much action at once. Elizabeth felt oddly out of place and turned to me with a pleading look. I hated speeches, crowds and this was the last place I wanted to face anyone at. I also knew she couldn't quite get out what she needed unless I tried to help, so I did something Jack would say was stupid, I went to help her.

She seemed grateful, while Will and Jack looked about white in color. I had a feeling their concern was more on what would happen when I got involved, if I wasn't careful too much could be revealed and she only seemed to get this after I come to help her.

"Obviously no one can decide to agree on how to deal with the Royal Navy and Lord Becket. I would suggest listening to Elizabeth and maybe sorting this out in a pairing fashion." Silence greeted my timid voice, I even got a rather inquisitive look from Barbossa, which I didn't appreciate and yet it didn't seem threatening at all, I hoped.

"From what I have knowledge of, Becket will be in custody shortly…with the entire royal navy out there he doesn't have much of a chance. If we lie low, it should clear out in a few days. I can send a messenger when I find out more." Her tone left me wondering why she was stating a messenger would come.

After another few hours of a debate I realized we weren't going to be sticking around and followed Jack from the meeting and back into his cabin on the Pearl. It wasn't overly long before I heard chaos and noise that would possibly rival Tortuga; it apparently meant the end of the meeting for the next how ever often they have them. Elizabeth was back at her ship from what I could tell and I heard Jack's crew returning also.

"She's right you know, Norrington will catch him." Jack made a face; clearly both were still going to be childish about things. "It's not like you can be his executioner Jack, as much as you want to and probably should have the right to." His dark eyes met mine with a curious intense look.

"You don't know it all love, yet you clearly know that I deserve the right to end his miserable existence…" he paused gently guiding my chin upwards and meeting my gaze head on. "…why do you not ask of the evils that man has caused many people, including yours truly?" again I can't help but smile at the smallest of smiles on his face; he already knows my answer and is just seeing how he can charm me again.

"Because I trust you and can wait."

"You're still too nice for your own good Blair." I shrug both of us turning sharply at the knock on his cabin door.

Walking slowly to the urgent sound Jack opens the door and moves aside for Will to enter the cabin. He seems uncomfortable and notes neither of us appears pleased with his interruption. Sensing he intervened on something intimate he briefly looks sheepish, before turning toward Jack.

"Elizabeth got a carrier bird from her father, it would appear Norrington has captured the menace and most of his associates, that doesn't mean we're safe…

"Because of you Jack, in case Will didn't clarify." Will stifles laughter while Jack gives me an amused warning look.

"It does mean that we get to remain safe for the time being, at least from one menace." Elizabeth enters behind her husband watching us closely. "Think you two can get along while we find another adventure?"

"Liz, are you inquiring if Jack and I are ok now?" She stuck out her tongue in a familiar fashion before I turned seeing Jack had a mischievous gleam in his dark gaze.

"They're fine, if we don't leave…we won't be." Will took her hand before Jack could even try anything.

"Pirate."

"You are one too, more so now than before." I shrug at his comment, at least we are together and whatever happens, we're going to stay that way.


End file.
